The Aurseize
by ClassySam
Summary: After being shagged and humiliated by Draco Malfoy during Hogwarts, Jade gets a chance to seek her revenge 8 years later when he is wanted for murder. With the help of Harry Potter, a professional Aurseize, will she be able to catch him? Laughter ensues.
1. Introduction: Moving Day

**Hey everyone! Great to be back again! I'm back with a new story and trust me, this is going to be a long and funny one. I apologize for not having to upload a new story sooner but I've been working on this all summer and it's finally completed! I hope you all enjoy this one because it introduces characters from the original Harry Potter series that weren't that pronounced in the books...but they will be now in this story! This story is based on the Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovich so _most_ of the plot belongs to her and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling with a little added twists from yours truly. Let me shut up and introduce you to my newest addition; THE AURSEIZE! Take care and have fun!**

**ClassySam**

**

* * *

**

"Jade have you seen my glasses? I can't find my glasses anywhere." Aunt Muriel said, shuffling through Jade's room. She reached over on Jade's dressing table and knocked down a vase.

"Aunt Muriel! I don't have your glasses! _Please_ stop knocking things down in my room…DAD!" Jade yelled from her bed.

Bilius Weasley appeared in the door way and noted that Muriel was back in Jade's room, wreaking havoc again. "Aunt Muriel" Bilius called.

Aunt Muriel looked up, squinting at Jade. "How come you aren't married yet? You've got the biggest ears I've ever seen in my life. Like those house elves." Aunt Muriel said going back to the door.

"Merlin, I think I'm going to get sick." Jade said slapping her forehead.

"Bet you a Knut I'll throw up before you do." Bilius said. Bilius left with Great Aunt Muriel, shutting the door behind him.

Jade got off the bed and cleaned up her room. The cardboard boxes with her belongings were packed inside. Jade walked down the stairs to see her father carry a couple of boxes out of the kitchen.

"Big move today!" he said as Jade helped herself to some breakfast. She wasn't as enthusiastic about the move from her home to Ottery St. Catchpole. She wasn't either too thrilled about the idea of having to go to a new Wizarding school now. "Aw Jade, you're not thinking about it again? Aren't you the least bit happy that you'll get to be around your cousins?" Bilius asked sitting next to Jade who shrugged.

"I guess. I just probably don't like moving." Jade said. Great Aunt Muriel walked in and took a seat.

"I can't wait to move near the Burrow! There's been gossip about Arthur getting promoted but he's still being harassed by that chicken fucking bastard Lucius Malfoy. Those Malfoy's I tell you…a bunch of chicken fuckers." Aunt Muriel said. Jade turned to Bilius Weasley who wondered if it would be a good idea to agree with her or discourage her. Knowing her father, Bilius gave a nod towards Aunt Muriel.

"Chicken fucker indeed."

By midday, everything was shifted to the new house in St. Ottery's near the Burrow. Jade was surprised to see all of her cousins and her Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur to greet them and help out with unpacking.

"Jade! It's such a good thing you decided to live near us!" Ginny said hugging Jade tightly.

"Jade dear, how have you been?" Molly asked hugging Jade.

"I'm good thank you Aunt Molly." Jade said. The Weasley twins Fred and George head locked Jade every time she would visit and pull her pants down.

"No! Not my pants!" Jade screamed, laughing along with the twins. Molly swiped them away and immediately ordered the twins and Ron to help transfer Jade's things to her room.

"How's it going kid? Long time no see." Ron said, knocking Jade's shoulder.

"Good Merlin Ron, how tall can you get?" Jade asked as they walked up the stairs. They walked into Jade's room and started to reassemble everything together, talking about everything they had missed out on this year.

"Aunt Muriel's getting old and my Dad and me aren't really there 100% after Uncle Muriel died." Jade said, setting her pet snapping turtles aquarium down. Jade tapped the glass, seeing her young hatchling swim around. The twins chuckled, pointing their wands around to put everything neatly in its place.

"Lucky man. Mum's been dreading Aunt Muriel's arrival ever since Uncle Muriel died. It's only a matter of days until Mum starts screaming and ripping her own hair out.

There was a small crash and Molly Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AUNT MURIEL DON'T PERFORM UNFORGIVABLES ON THE GNOMES, ESPECIALLY WITHOUT YOUR GLASSES ON!"

"Hmph…I think I hit him in the gumpy." Aunt Muriel replied.

Fred shrugged. "Well it's sooner than I had expected."


	2. Introduction: The Sorting Hat

The next few days didn't go as smoothly as anyone else would have liked. Aunt Muriel and Molly Weasley had gone back and forth on an ongoing feud with kitchen curtains. No one else dared to intervene unless they wanted their tongue cut off and stuffed up their sunshine spot as Aunt Muriel kindly put it. Jade and the rest of her cousins had gone off to shop for school supplies and robes in Diagon Alley. There, Jade was acquainted with a couple of Ron, Ginny, Fred and George's friends in Hogwarts. Jade had heard about Harry Potter and was greatly surprised when she found out that Ron and him were best mates. Why someone so cool like Harry Potter would be in any way affiliated with a somewhat dork like Ron puzzled Jade.

"You have to meet Harry and Hermione. Personally, I've been head over heels for Harry since the first time I ever laid eyes on him." Ginny said as they walked towards Platform 9 ¾.

"Did you ever try talking to him?" Jade asked, watching Ron run through the wall. Ginny gasped and shook her head.

"Are you insane? I couldn't gather up my wits to talk to him! Every time I would, I just…" Ginny said waving her hand around.

"Trying to find the right words to say to him?" Jade asked giggling seeing Ginny nod.

"That's exactly it. You see…he has this mystery about him…which I find really attractive. I don't even know him that well, but I do know he's a great man with a big heart. Really selfless if you ask me." Ginny said.

"Well he did save you from the Chamber of Secrets." Jade said seeing Ginny blush and smile.

"My prince charming." Ginny said.

"The train leaves any minute Ginevra." Molly said. Ginny pushed her trolley forward and disappeared behind the wall. "Sweetheart." Molly said to Jade.

Jade met with Ginny at the train and stopped to say goodbye to their parents.

"Bye Aunt Muriel." Jade said hugging her Great Aunt Muriel who hugged Jade back.

"If any of those boys want to fool around with you give me an owl and I'll come by to whack their doodle off." She said.

"Oh my goodness." Molly muttered, placing a hand on her face.

"I'll see to it." Jade said. She turned to her father who scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Write whenever you can! And remember the flower trick I taught you-"

"Bilius!" Molly yelled. The train's exhaust gave out and there was a loud hoot to indicate that the train was prepared to leave.

"All right then, go on." Bilius said, patting Jade's head.

"Bye Dad, Bye Aunt Muriel, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur." Jade said waving at them.

"Free at last." Ginny said as they boarded the train.

They made their way to the luggage compartment and started to put their things on the shelves. Jade pulled up her trunk and suddenly felt inadequate next to Ginny who pushed up her trunk with ease.

"Need help there Jade?" Ginny asked, securing the lock on her trunk.

"I'm fine thanks." Jade said, lifting the trunk with all her might. She put in all her energy and effort into the backbreaking task of lifting the stupid trunk into a shelf. Her legs were wobbling dangerously and Jade braced herself quickly to try not to fall with the trunk crashing down on her with its weight. All of a sudden, the trunk was easier to carry and pushed back to a shelf.

"Oh Merlin, thank you so much Gin-" Jade went to say but when the last end of the trunk was pushed into the shelf, Jade saw someone completely other than Ginny with jet black hair with round glasses where his emerald green eyes watched her in faint amusement.

"Harry!" Ginny called. Harry turned around and smiled at Ginny.

"Hey Ginny. Nice to see you after a long time." Harry said. Jade could see Ginny's barely contained excitement and Jade didn't blame her, Harry really was worth all the fuss that Ginny had made throughout the entire summer.

"It's really nice to see you too Harry…oh! This is my cousin, Jade; Jade this is Harry." Ginny said. Harry turned towards Jade and stuck his hand out which Jade took and shook.

"Hey, thanks for the help." Jade said seeing him smile and nod.

"More than happy to help." He said releasing her hand. He turned around towards Ginny and pointed at the door. "Mind leading to the compartment?" Harry asked to Ginny who leapt by the sound of his voice. Jade followed them to the train compartment where Jade met Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

* * *

When they finally reached the castle, Jade was separated from the group that she had walked in with. McGonagall started to read out names. Jade kept her head bent, not allowing herself to look at the thousands of students in the Great Hall. She heard of how beautiful Hogwarts was, but actually being there beat the cake.

"Weasley, Jade." McGonagall called. Jade heard the sudden confusion and chuckles. Why were they so surprised?

"I can't believe there's another one." A girl said out loud. Jade instantly turned red and sat on the stool. She _hated_ being the newbie. The hat was placed over her head and Jade nearly flew out of her seat when she heard the hat talking to her.

"By the good grace of Merlin's beard…_another_ Weasley? Just when you thought it was over, it never is!" the hat said.

"Holy crap." Jade muttered.

"All right, all right now where should we put you? How about Slytherin for fun?" the hat asked. Ginny, Ron. Hermione, Luna, Neville and Harry all advised Jade that whatever she did she had to _refuse_ Slytherin at all costs.

"No! No! No!" Jade said out loud, swiping her arms dangerously. The Great Hall erupted in laughter.

"She's probably got the hives." Ron said to Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

"The hat's messing with her head." Harry said, already bored.

"All right, all right, no need to get fussy. It's Gryffindor for you. _GRYFFINDOR_!" The hat cried. Everyone clapped as McGonagall removed the hat from her head and Jade went sprinting towards the Gryffindor table.

"Great, just what this bloody school needs…another fucking Weasley." Blaise said, sitting next to Draco who smirked, watching the new girl explain her horrifying experience with the hat. Just as Blaise, he too was disappointed at the arrival of another Weasley. It seemed to be an underground factory, making these ungodly human beings so they could pester good people like him.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Blaise asked looking at Draco who turned towards him.

"I suppose you're going to tell me because I'm not a fucking mind reader." Draco said. Blaise smirked, looking over to the Gryffindor table.

"I suppose they haven't told whoever she is about how nasty we are…how about-"

"Ah no, that sounds terrible. I'm not going to shag a Weasley." Draco said shaking his head.

"You've shagged Hufflepuff girls for cripes sake! She's somewhat decent to look at you know and it's never really about who we shag, it's how many." Blaise said.

"Blaise you're a disgrace." Pansy said.

"Whore." Blaise called.

"She's not going to let you in her pants. You're just about creepy as Filch is." Draco said grinning. Pansy nodded.

"He's right. That's why Blaise dear, you're never allowed in my quarters." Pansy said, ripping a piece of bread.

"She looks stupid enough to sleep with me." Blaise said.

"It's a challenge then." Draco said. Pansy slithered up Draco's arm and placed her mouth near Draco's ear. She whispered a suggestion, seeing him turn his head towards her and grin.

"Ough…hey Millicent, you free tonight?" Blaise asked.

After dinner was over, Jade and the rest of the group walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Jade was highly confused after a few lefts, rights and staircases and in the end, didn't learn her way to the common room to the Great Hall. She had time to admire the common room but was advised by Hermione that they needed to wake up early for schedules and classes.

"Goodnight guys." Jade said before going up the stairs.

"Night Jade." Ron yawned. Harry only gave a wave, not bothering to turn around.


	3. Introduction: Defending Malfoy

In the morning, Jade woke up with Hermione and Ginny to get ready for classes.

"Snape's a pig." Ginny said as they walked down the stairs.

"Ginny." Hermione started. "You know it's true Herm." Ginny said.

"You've told me." Jade said.

"Hello Neville, are Ron and Harry up yet?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded, tying his shoe.

"They're the first ones to leave the common room for their schedules." Neville said.

"Thank you Neville." Hermione said. They all walked out of the common room and into the Great Hall where they saw Harry and Ron. Jade still had a hard time trying to keep up with the routes since they had taken a different direction.

"Gods, this castle is so weird." Jade said seeing Hermione and Ginny smile.

"Tell me about it." They said. They all greeted the boys who were joined today with two other boys.

"That's Dean and Seamus, this is Jade." Ron said. Jade shook hands with Dean and Seamus.

"How many others are there of ye'? Seamus asked as everyone chuckled.

"I'm the only child. No more surprise Weasley's…for this year at least." Jade said sitting down.

"Never say never. So why did you transfer so late?" Dean asked.

"Oh well my Aunt Muriel's getting old so my Dad decided that we should move near Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur's so it would be convenient for all of us. And since I'm moving close to the cousins here, why not go to the same school with them?" Jade asked. McGonagall walked by and handed all of them their individual schedules.

"Hey Jade, what's your best subject?" Hermione asked, looking up from her schedule. Jade shrugged.

"I'm great with Divination actually." Jade said. Hermione looked offended and the rest looked confused. "Well it's basically bullshit isn't it? And anyone's good with bullshitting." Jade said. Harry put down his apple and smiled at Jade.

"Really now?" Jade smiled and went to say something but McGonagall intervened.

"Mr. Potter, of course you have been informed that you are this year's Quidditch Captain?" McGonagall asked. Gryffindor clapped for Harry who only smiled.

"As I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held all throughout this week starting today after classes at the Quidditch Pitch."

Their first class was Potions with Slytherins. Jade heard about the Gryffindor and Slytherin feud from Ron and Ginny. She really couldn't care less about the feud but as long as they were clear out of her way, she was fine. Jade was even well informed about the Malfoys, especially that chicken fucking prick Draco Malfoy. Jade took a seat next to Hermione and looked around the classroom to see a girl with a short bob cut, buffing her nails against her shirt. She looked up, wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes.

Jade raised her eyebrows and heard a few voices from the doorway. Two tall and lean boys walked in, their eyes resting on her. The one with the dark hair looked creepy but the blonde one narrowed his eyes playfully, causing Jade's breath to get stuck midway in her air pipe. A large fat boy stumbled into his back, causing him to turn around, his face full of disgust.

"Didn't I tell you to stop running into me that way Crabbe? For fuck's sake I'm not a wall." Malfoy said. Ron snorted behind Jade, causing Malfoy to turn around towards them.

"What are you laughing at Weasley?" Malfoy asked. Jade turned around to Ron, seeing him and Harry grin.

"We feel bad when you speak to your wife like that. They have feelings too you know." Ron said.

"Stop being an arse Ron." Jade said, pushing his arm lightly. Draco shifted his attention to Jade who looked up to him. "Sorry about that." Jade said. Draco only smiled at her.

"Thank you." he said.

Blaise gave Draco a look of disbelief.

"Wha-" Blaise went to say but was pushed back by Draco.

Snape walked into the room and ordered everyone to get to their seats.

"Why are you standing there Mr. Malfoy? Sit down." Snape said. Jade snapped her head towards Draco who had been looking at her. Her face fell and so did her spirits. She unknowingly defended the chicken fucking prick Draco Malfoy.

From the look on her face, Draco suspected that he wasn't going to have her as easily as he would have liked. Draco took a seat next to Blaise who jabbed him in the arm.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You said thank you to a Weasley?" Blaise whispered fiercely to Draco who watched the Weasley cousins argue hotly over what had just happened.

"I had no idea that was Malfoy. You know me Ron. If I knew from before, I would have handed you a shovel to whomp his head off." Jade whispered to Ron when he asked what she was on for defending Malfoy. A throat cleared and Jade turned around to see Snape hovering over her.

"New student I see. 10 points off for speaking in my class. Now…" Snape went off, leaving Jade and the rest of Gryffindor in a foul mood. Jade couldn't help but sometimes glance towards Malfoy who would catch her eye, smile and look away before she did. Things were going to be very frustrating this year and Jade was glad that this was the _only_ year and the _only _time she was ever going to see Draco Malfoy.


	4. Introduction: Misunderstandings

Through the next week, Jade settled herself in this strange new school. Everything was complicated, even the staircases! The last class she had at the end of the day was Transfiguration. She packed up her stuff along with Hermione who was ready to bolt for another class that Jade and the rest didn't have.

"All of your homework assignments should be on my desk before you leave, thank you." McGonagall said pointing to her table. Jade shuffled through her folder and bag, trying to look for her homework assignment but couldn't.

"What's wrong Jade?" Hermione asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh I can't find my homework. I'm pretty sure I left in on my bed." Jade said seeing Hermione frown.

"That's horrible Jade." Hermione said seeing Jade shrug.

"I'll just go back to the common room and owl the assignment to McGonagall." Jade said going out with Hermione.

"Do you know how to get back to the common room or do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"That won't be a problem, I know where to go." Jade said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked seeing Jade nod. In fact, Jade had _no idea_ how to get back to the common room but she didn't want to show Hermione that she was incompetent.

"All right then I'll see you for dinner!" Hermione said leaving.

Jade gave Hermione a wave, seeing her disappear into the other corner. Jade looked around the hall, seeing that there was no one else except for her. She should have followed the last remaining Gryffindor's out. Jade set out, walking the hallways, trying to remember where she had come from.

"I just _had_ to have bad memory like Aunt Muriel." Jade said to herself, peering into a dark hallway.

"Nope…that doesn't look so promising." Jade said.

After walking around aimlessly for a few minutes Jade declared herself officially lost and wondered how in the world she was going to save herself from this. She thought if she shot a firework someone would notice but it would only blast off a wall and she'd be expelled. Jade saw a figure pass by from another hallway.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Jade called. She waited to see him come back and was dismayed as to who she saw.

"Oh…sorry about that." Jade said turning around and going to leave.

"Hold it." He said behind her. Jade winced, hearing him come up from behind her.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" he asked.

Jade turned around, seeing his arms folded to his chest, the golden Head Boy badge gleaming from his breast pocket.

"Um…there was…I was walking and…um-"

"You're lost." He finished. Jade felt the blood run to her cheeks.

"No I'm not. I was _exploring_ and you interrupted me." She said seeing his mouth stretch into a grin, flashing his straight white teeth.

"No see, you called _me_."

"All right you win, now leave me alone." Jade said going to walk past him.

"Are you going to explore more or are you going back to the common room?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm going back to the common room. Don't follow me." Jade said, turning her head to him walk behind her.

"You were much nicer a week ago." Malfoy said picking up the pace when she started trotted off.

"Yeah well that's because I didn't know you were a Malfoy." Jade said going down the stairs.

"Ouch that hurts." He said. Jade smiled, still walking forward. "But I never did anything to you so what gives you a reason to hate me?" he asked.

Jade went to answer but he interrupted. "Other than the fact that I've given your cousins hell throughout these 6 years." He said.

"My family hates you. Your father talks down to my family. Am I going in the right direction?" Jade asked turning around, seeing Malfoy chuckle.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jade asked.

"First of all, I thought you knew where you were going. Second, I like talking to you." he said. Jade commanded that her hormones keep the locks on their gate checked and her blood to go nowhere near her cheeks. "You're blushing." Draco commented, pointing to her cheeks.

Damn it.

"I think it would be a really good idea if we stopped this. I have to go back to the common room soon so if you don't mind-"

"Follow me." He said. He turned around and walked away, leading her out of the hallway and to the right route to the Gryffindor common room. Jade started to doubt all the accusations that her cousins and the rest of her family made on Draco Malfoy. He seemed civilized and showed no signs of hostility or maliciousness. She was being too hard on him and it was starting to get rude. She started to see the familiar hallway that they turned into and soon enough, they were in front of the Gryffindor portrait.

"There you are." He said gesturing towards the portrait.

"Thank you…I'm sorry actually." Jade said. She saw his eyes soften. He shook his hair from his face and shrugged lightly.

"It's not your fault. We're all misunderstood in one way or another." He said. Jade grimaced realizing that she had been a really big asshole.

"It actually is. I should have known better." She said seeing him smile and nod.

"It's all right. Can I say something if you don't mind?" he asked walking up to her.

"Go ahead." Jade said.

"I think it's a great idea if we don't stop this." He said in a low voice. He took a strand of hair from the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Jade felt her heart stop and the part of where he touched her skin tingled.

"You're actually a really nice person and it would be awful not to know you any better because of a few misconceptions. What do you think?" he asked, locking eyes with hers. Jade let out a small squeak, unable to answer. Malfoy grinned again, lowering his hand which brushed lightly against Jade's breast. Accident? Could have been, Jade thought.

"I'll see you around." He said still looking at her eyes.

Jade didn't know what she had said, but it was probably something close to the way a toddler would talk; only a toddler would have sounded much more intelligent than her. Malfoy turned around and froze to see Harry Potter standing there, looking at him mildly.

"Potter." Malfoy acknowledged.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Harry asked, still watching him.

"Harry! I sort of got lost and Draco was nice enough to bring me back and drop me off." Jade said. She waited for Harry to answer but instead was witnessing a silent staring match between him and Malfoy.

"All right." Harry said breaking the tension. Without a word, Malfoy slowly broke off and left, leaving Harry and Jade alone in the hall.

"What was that about?" Jade asked to Harry who uttered the password to the Fat Lady.

"You should be staying away from Malfoy." Harry said letting her go into the Portrait first.

"He's not really that bad-"

"I know what type of person he is. I'm only trying to warn you." he said. Jade didn't say anything after that; Harry was starting to annoy her. "I'll see you at dinner." He said. He took a seat on the sofa and pulled out a letter from his cloak, reading over it. Jade chewed on her lower lip and left.


	5. Introduction: Ghost Busted

For the next couple of days, Jade took Harry's advice and stood away from Malfoy. She saw him sometimes, every day with a different girl, talking and flirting the daylights out of them. She started to feel resentment towards him and the girls he would be stuck to every day. Sometimes she questioned herself, why she even cared about it. He was being friendly with her, that didn't mean anything right?

"Hey Gin, is Malfoy always like that?" Jade asked Ginny who looked up from her book with the Sugar Quill stuck in her mouth.

"Malfoy always like what? A prick? Yes." Ginny said. Jade shook her head and discretely motioned her head towards Malfoy.

"No…I meant is he always with girls?" Jade asked. Ginny sighed and took the Sugar Quill out of her mouth.

"It's been rumored that he has a magic joystick which works wonders. I wouldn't know but Lavender Brown told me that it was amazing with him…ew." Ginny said shuddering.

"Really? I mean…ew." Jade said seeing Ginny nod absentmindedly.

"Why are you asking anyways?" Ginny asked.

"Oh…" Jade said taking an apple from the fruit bowl. "Some girls were talking about it. Thought I'd ask what the gossip was about." Jade said.

"Any woman who sleeps with Malfoy is a desperate little slut who hasn't got the backbone to say no." Ginny said.

"I guess nothing's going on with Weasley?" Blaise asked Draco during lunch. Draco looked towards Jade who was sitting with Ginny, talking.

"Baby steps Blaise…baby steps." Draco said seeing Blaise shake his head.

"I can't do it. I don't have the time and patience with women like that. I like my women fast. You know that saying that they always fit into? Your wish is my command." Blaise said. Draco laughed, seeing Jade exit the Great Hall.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Blaise asked nodding towards the doors.

"I probably should." Draco said getting up, taking out a pale wooden bracelet that he slyly stole from her earlier on in the day.

Jade walked outside, feeling the cool breeze of September. She looked around for Ron when Ginny told her that he'd be there with Harry and the gang.

"Hey Weasley!" Jade turned around to see Malfoy there, with something in his hand.

"You seemed to have dropped this on your way out." He said sticking out his hand where there was a pale wooden bracelet.

"Oh…Merlin I don't even remember putting it on this morning. Thank you!" Jade said taking her bracelet from him. She put it back on her wrist, still wondering why she couldn't remember putting it on and losing it in the first place.

"It's all right, I saw it-"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ron appeared. Jade turned around, seeing Ron stand there with Harry behind him.

"He was-"

"I wasn't asking you Jade." Ron snapped. Jade instantly closed her mouth and looked at Malfoy who clenched his jaw, obviously restraining himself from pouncing on Ron.

"I was only giving her back her bracelet-"

"A load of cock and bull." Ron said venomously.

"I don't understand why you're getting so riled up that he's here. Give this a rest; he was only trying to give me back my bracelet." Jade said seeing Ron shake his head.

"He's playing at something. I know he is. He had the nerve to send Crabbe and Goyle down in the Quidditch pitch to waste our time in the field." Harry said. Malfoy smirked.

"It's not really my fault if they love you that much Potter." Draco said.

"Maybe you should fuck yourself off with that mother of yours and-"

"Don't you ever say a word against my mother Weasley." Draco hissed. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and if anyone who had even a molecular atom size weight of common sense, they would drop the subject and leave with peace. However, Ronald Weasley never harbored anything related to sense.

"She should be where your father is…in Hell." Ron said.

Not even a second after that, Ron went tumbling down. Harry pushed Draco back, enduring a few hits from him and Ron sprang back up, helping Harry try to murder Malfoy.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What do I do?!" Jade asked herself. She could jump in and save Draco or she could scream.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Jade screamed. The boys momentarily stopped, staring at Jade with fascination.

"What the fuck was that?" Ron asked.

"A banshee mating call." Harry joked. McGonagall and Snape both appeared near the entranceway and their faces dropped when they saw Ron and Harry both on top of an enraged and bloodied Draco Malfoy.

"What in heavens is this?" McGonagall asked. Draco sat up and shoved both Ron and Harry off violently, cradling his bloody nose. He looked up at Jade with annoyance and looked at Snape who muttered an incantation to heal it and stop the blood flow.

"You both have serious explaining to do. In my office _now_!" McGonagall said tersely. Jade had to follow Snape and McGonagall along with Draco, Harry and Ron to explain what had happened. Jade truthfully told McGonagall and Snape what had happened, feeling bad for what Draco had to go through. She couldn't side with Ron and Harry and allow Draco to take the heat for it. She could see Ron give her stiff looks throughout the entire time they were explaining what had happened but she couldn't wrong Draco.

"You're a bloody bitch you know that?" Ron asked when they walked out of the room.

"Ron please-"

"Don't talk to me." Ron said.

"Fuck you then." Jade shot.

"With pleasure." Ron said and left with Harry who had nothing much to say but glare at Jade who was enraged with the both of them. Jade felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Malfoy standing there, looking mellow.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." he said seeing her shake her head.

"I apologize on their behalf, those two goons should have known better." Jade said. Draco skimmed a finger down Jade's arm, looking her over.

"I know this is a bad time but…I'd really like it if I walked around with you." Draco said gently. He was just beaten by those tag teaming idiots Potter and Weasley. Nothing could be sweeter than having to have them in trouble by using Jade as his weapon of choice. He needed to thank her for the victory anyways.

"Yeah…sure." Jade said.

* * *

"Is this your first time?" Draco breathed heavily, ripping her shirt off of her. Jade nodded and Draco looked up to see the first time innocence in her eyes. What on earth was she thinking of losing her virginity in the second floor bathroom stall? Jade fumbled with his buckle, obviously new and unconfident. Draco hit her hand away and pulled at his belt, making his pants drop.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Jade said peering down below and looking back up at Draco who grinned.

"It's Draco actually." He kissed her forcefully, feeling her respond back just as fiercely. Jade felt like her chest was going to explode and swore she saw fireworks.

Moaning Myrtle floated around the bathrooms until she came across the jackpot stall where a couple had been doing the deed. She loved to catch them at this time and seeing the horror on their face when she caught them doing it. Myrtle wasn't surprised at who she saw, Draco Malfoy as always with another new girl who had been screaming her head off; probably another little virgin.

What surprised her was that this little virgin was none other than a Weasley, the new one that had been transferred this year. A great match this was. To Myrtle's surprise, Nearly Headless Nick, The Bloody Baron, The Fat Friar and the Grey Lady were also here to see the show…the only one that was missing was Peeves the Poltergeist who had just hovered in to catch the new Weasley and Draco Malfoy at their climax.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Peeves screeched, pointing at them. Jade's eyes flew open and she looked at all of the Hogwarts ghosts watching her in shock, their cheeks filled with a silvery swirling blush.

"NEW WEASEL AND MALFOY WERE CAUGHT DOING THE NASTY!" Peeves shrilled.

It was the most embarrassing situation created for anyone in the world to endure. Peeves went around the entire castle telling everyone he could find and told them about catching Jade and Draco in the bathroom stall. Jade cried for hours and was especially embarrassed to face Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron. None of them comforted her; instead they were taken aback and unsure of how to deal with the situation.

The entire school smirked and pointed at her, making comments about her behind her back and what was worse was that Draco Malfoy completely forgot about her existence and took his credit for the incident. Ron and the rest of the family _were_ right, Draco Malfoy was a chicken fucking prick but this time he only fucked a Weasley which was a disgrace to every Weasley family member who heard it.

"Heard you did it with the Malfoy boy." Aunt Muriel said during the Christmas break. Bilius slammed a pot of roast beef on the table, visibly upset about the news.

"I am betrayed by my own daughter." He said walking away. Aunt Muriel only waved him off and leaned in towards Jade who wished she could have died in a pond full of piranhas.

"Don't worry about him dear, he's just mad that you're the only one in this family to sleep with a Malfoy. I have to tell you though, it's a real shame it wasn't someone else…now I don't know how to gossip about my own great niece. You're a good girl and all but…you really fucked this up." She said.

The rest of the school year went by as traumatizing as ever but as time passed, people started to mention it less. Jade was thankful of the exams and assignments but would disapprove of the notes, drawings and jokes made everywhere she went, especially during a Quidditch game.

"Oh! Ginny Weasley saved herself quite well from crashing into Malfoy; it seems as if Malfoy can't get enough of those Weasley's these days." Luna commented in the loudspeaker as McGonagall tapped her shoulder. Everyone turned to look at Jade buried herself in a book, unable to exchange any looks. Draco Malfoy had ruined her life and Jade didn't even want to get back at him. There was no way she was going near him without making a fool out of herself. Soon, the end of the school year was coming to a close and freedom was nearby, after that Jade would never have to see Draco again.

Even during graduation Jade couldn't escape the jokes about her getting caught in the bathroom with Malfoy. Nearly everyone in their speech mentioned the incident vaguely, leaving everyone to glance at Jade. The rest of the parents and attendants had known about the incident through word of mouth which for once wasn't spread by Aunt Muriel who needed to be restrained from jumping on Draco when he went on stage to receive his diploma. When Jade was called to get her diploma, the student body came up with an embarrassing phrase.

"_Caught in the bathroom by the Hogwarts ghosts!"_

"You want me to neuter him? I have a scalpel in my purse because your Aunt Molly has my wand." Aunt Muriel whispered to Jade who shook her head.

"I just want to get the hell out of here. Not even a second to spare." Jade said, grabbing her Aunt's hand and apparating to the Burrow where the rest of the Weasley members were waiting to take a dig at her.


	6. Part One: 8 Years Later

**8 Years Later**

"I'm sorry Jade but our company's gone bankrupt. I have no choice but to have you fired." Jade's boss said, slipping the dreaded pink piece of paper on Jade's table.

"What went wrong with the fortune cookies?" Jade asked, holding up a fortune cookie on a desk. Jade's boss, Ion reached out and took the fortune cookie from Jade's hand. He cracked it in two and slid the piece of paper from the cookie.

"The ink. The ink is supposedly poisoning everyone and the European Medicines Agency's been up our arse and now we're ruined and bankrupt…those fuckers!" Ion stamped. He turned to Jade, giving her a wary look.

"I'm sorry for this to have happened Jade. You were a great fortune cookie writer." Ion said.

"I'll probably move to North America and take up a fortune cookie job there…I heard that business is prosperous." Jade said seeing Ion shrug and start to leave.

"Eh, sure why not? If you even do make it to the fortune cookie company, don't forget me." Ion said seeing Jade nod and start to gather her things.

"Of course I won't forget you! I've been working in this company for years because of you." Jade said.

"That's good to know. But where are you going to go, since you don't have a job anymore?" Ion asked.

"I'll probably move back to England and live with my Dad and Aunt until I find something I can do. Thanks for everything Ion, I'll keep in touch." Jade said giving Ion a one armed hug.

"Good luck sweetheart. I'll miss working with you."

Jade packed up from her office and apparated to her flat in Romania. After graduation, she looked for a couple of jobs that she could fit in with. Without any much luck after a year of experimenting, Jade decided that she go exploring for jobs out of the U.K. province. She especially needed to take a leave from England, where everywhere she would take on a career and there had to be at least _someone _who knew about Jade's embarrassing mishap with Malfoy. Jade appeared in front of her old home in Ottery St. Catchpole with Jerry the snapping turtle in his tank.

"Bilius! Jade's come back!" Aunt Muriel yelled from the doorway. Jade smiled, walking up the steps and kissing her Great Aunt's cheek.

"How have you been Aunt Muriel?" Jade asked. Aunt Muriel gave Jade a toothless smile, patting her arm.

"Never been any better! Did you do something with your hair?" she asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"No, just trimmed it last week." Jade said seeing her father make his way out of the house.

"Holy suspenders of Merlin! That was quick!" Bilius said hugging Jade tightly.

"Quick? 7 years isn't that bad to come back after getting sacked. At least you're not a complete failure like…no, Ron is quite accomplished…maybe, no, the twins business is booming out of control." Aunt Muriel said, still thinking. Jade set a stiff face and stalked into the house, placing her Jerry's tank on the kitchen table.

"Well you're my great niece, so that gives you credit for _something_." Aunt Muriel said.

"So the ink was poisoning the fortune cookie?" Bilius asked.

"Yeah! The ink from the paper was mildly toxic to the fortune cookies…I don't know anymore, I'm jobless." Jade whined, falling into her couch and placing her hands over her face.

"You can be a magician." Bilius said seriously.

"Or a caretaker in Hogwarts…I heard that old fart and his cat were retiring!" Aunt Muriel said.

"Oh joy. That's what I've been wanting to do my whole life! To be a _caretaker_ and grow old in the castle where everyone knows me for…" Jade trailed off, unwilling to finish the rest of the sentence.

"You shagging Malfoy is so yesterday." Bilius said waving Jade off.

"More like 8 years ago yesterday." Aunt Muriel pointed out.

"Ok see, the point is, I don't want to be a caretaker in Hogwarts! I don't want to any of that! I want something _interesting_ from my life and I want to be good at it!" Jade cried.

"Now that you say that, I think Lavender Browns grandmother was telling me the same thing you said that Lavender told her…who knew that she'd be where she is now?" Aunt Muriel said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What? What's Lavender Brown doing now?" Jade asked.

"She's the Head of an Elite Escort service in England." Aunt Muriel answered.

"Cripes, please kill me now." Jade said.

"You know Jade…I don't know what to do with you anymore. You always want something new but when it doesn't work, you go on again and yak yak yak." Bilius said opening and closing his hands.

"And you're not even married yet. Everyone else is married to someone, except for Ginny but she's younger than you." Aunt Muriel said.

"Well I was engaged…didn't that mean anything?" Jade asked. Bilius and Aunt Muriel looked grim.

"The men in your love life are worse than the fungus that grows in Hagrid's arse crack." Aunt Muriel said.

"Your great aunt is right, and Alfie was no fun. He had the nerve to take the bottle of Thunderwhiskey out of my hands, telling me I was acting too inappropriate and immature of men my age…remember _that_ two years ago?" Bilius asked Jade who held her hands up.

"That's between you both, I was only going to marry him because I had someone to feed Jerry." Jade said.

"What's wrong with you Jade? _I _could have fed Jerry! You didn't have to marry that uppity always-needs-to-follow-the-rules donkey." Bilius said.

"Bilius, we're getting late for the Burrow. We told Molly that you were coming back today and she said to have dinner at the Burrow. She's making your favorite love." Aunt Muriel said. She got up and slowly walked away to get ready. Bilius placed a kiss on Jade's head and patted her to get ready for dinner in the Burrow.

* * *

Jade rang the doorbell of the Burrow, listening to the excited voices and occasional shrieks of the children inside. The door opened and Molly was beaming when she saw Jade.

"Aunt Molly." Jade said as Molly hugged her tightly.

"Jade! I heard the terrible news! But it's fine now, you can find a steady job here at home sweet home!" Molly said. Hermione appeared, carrying her newborn son.

"Jade!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione was married to Jade's cousin Ron, just 5 years ago. They were a peculiar couple but they made their marriage work and were ridiculously happy. If only Jade knew what that was about. She swore off men after graduating from Hogwarts but met Alfie in Romania who was a student tourist from London. They immediately had a connection, since she was the only native Londoner in Romania and knew no one else. He was mediocre as a human being and he was an ordinary but uptight wizard. There were so many rules to live by and no breathing space between them. He proposed to Jade a year after dating and Jade agreed after thinking things over. He always bought fishes home for Jerry to feed on and if Jerry was happy, so was Jade.

"Mione! Hugo!" Jade said hugging them. She lightly pinched Hugo's cheek who drooled and blinked at her with large blue eyes. Babies were cute, but a little intimidating for Jade. She wanted in no way for them to turn out like her with a grandfather like Bilius Weasley and a Great-Great Aunt like Aunt Muriel. Ginny ran down the stairs and launched herself on Jade.

"I heard the good news!" Ginny said hugging Jade tightly.

"Good? Why would it be any good? I just lost my job!" Jade said seeing Ginny laugh.

"You were so far away from home…and you weren't going anywhere with that stupid job of yours." Ginny said. Before Jade pursed her lips and tried to defend her job, she thought about it. There really wasn't anything spectacular about the job. She was writing quotes and horoscopes inside of a piece of paper slipped into a cookie and packaged off for Europe to become violently ill from the new ink. Jade met with the rest of her cousins, cousin in laws, nieces and nephews.

"So how is Alfie doing?" Arthur asked during dinner. Jade looked up from her chicken and rice casserole and noticed that everyone gave uncomfortable side glances at each other and cleared their throats.

"Oh I'm sorry dear I forgot." Arthur said seeing Jade nod and smile.

"It's all right, it happens to us." Jade said.

"Arthur's aging." Aunt Muriel sang.

"Never mind that, did you already start looking for jobs yet?" Bill asked.

"No! I can't find a job that I can stick to! The fortune cookie writing went by well but what am I going to do now? Who would want to hire me?" Jade asked.

"Hey Ron, didn't you say you needed someone to catch Draco Malfoy?" Charlie asked innocently.

Jade's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she heard that. Before she went to say something, Ron instantly cut in.

"I need a professional to bring him in and you'd need to be an Auror, no offense Jade." Ron said.

"Bullshit! You don't need to be an Auror to bring in Malfoy!" Ginny said.

"Bool-shi" Rose said from her chair. Everyone turned towards Rose and Aunt Muriel only clapped.

"Thatta girl." She said.

"What's Malfoy done to the Ministry?" Jade asked.

"That meathead was an Auror. He's killed a man and now is in hiding with the entire Ministry after his arse." Fred explained with a grin.

"So this is Jade's chance to get back at him for that bathroom stint he pulled. I swear to you, when I heard that my baby was being minced by that meat mallet jerk I wanted to wrap my hands around his blonde head and squash it like an egg!" Bilius said.

"I wouldn't doubt your powers Uncle Bilius. If a man can spring flowers from his hoo-haa, he can do virtually anything." George said, raising his glass towards Bilius who beamed.

"I agree with Bilius! This is a perfect opportunity for revenge. Who better taking Malfoy to Azkaban than Jade herself? Ron you give this case to your cousin and make sure she's well equipped and trained." Molly said.

"But training takes _time_ and I need Malfoy _now_." Ron whined.

"You sound like my dead husband." Aunt Muriel muttered.

Jade sat there, listening to everyone. As much as the idea of bringing Malfoy in appealed to her, she needed to be convinced that there was a force that could drive her other than the fact that she was going to bring in a jerk that ruined her entire life 8 years ago.

"Ronald do this for Jade. She hasn't gotten a job yet and think of what she can do with the 50,000 galleons!" Hermione said, stroking Ron's arm.

"50,000 galleons?! To bring Malfoy in? I'll do it!" Jade jumped in her seat. Ron shook his head and hands, tuning out the pleads from the table.

"I have a _month _to recover Malfoy and if I don't, I lose Malfoy to those stuck up muggle law enforcements." Ron said.

"I trust you that I'll bring Malfoy within a month and you won't have to lose your money to the muggles." Jade said.

"Ough…._no_!" Ron said.

There was a loud bang on the table and Molly Weasley stood up, pointing a finger at Ron.

"You will give her a chance to bring Draco Malfoy or else I will drag you out of your job by the ear! Do you hear me Ronald Bilius Weasley? If you go against my wishes as a mother, so help you God!" Molly hissed. Ron knew better than anyone to avoid the wrath of Molly Weasley.


	7. Part One: Aurseizing Makes Life Shorter

**Don't forget to review everyone! Please, thank you and ENJOY! **

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning Jade woke up to find Aunt Muriel snooping around her room, going through Jade's bags.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked Aunt Muriel who shook from her stance. She turned around and smiled at Jade, walking towards her.

"I was just checking up on you to see if you became a vampire or not. Since you were in Romania for 7 good years." Aunt Muriel said. Jade squinted at Aunt Muriel, wondering if she was making any sense.

"Jeez Aunt Muriel, if I were a vampire wouldn't I be in a coffin?" Jade asked seeing Aunt Muriel wave her hand dismissively.

"Get with the program kid, it's the 21st century and coffins are so overrated anyways." Aunt Muriel said. Jade jumped up from her bed and shuffled through her bags to find her toothbrush. When Jade was done taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she dressed up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Toast and eggs! I know you like your orange juice with extra pulp." Bilius said. Jade nearly cried. She loved home cooked meals from her Dad. She loved it when other people made food for her and that to her was pure and simple love.

"So you're going to see Ron about the Malfoy case aren't you?" Bilius asked seeing Jade nod.

"Yesterday Molly and Ron were talking about training and-"

"You're basically a fugitive apprehension agent. Ron hires you to bring back fugitives on private cases and he pays you when you bring them back. It's as simple as that." Bilius said.

"But…shouldn't I be an Auror for that?" Jade asked seeing Bilius shake his head.

"Whenever the Ministry gets desperate, they send out their Aurseize to catch their man; you. The Aurors can do that but their job requires to be stationed at specific parts of England and regulate the people. You know those muggle movies we watched with Arthur? James Bond?" Bilius asked seeing Jade nod intensely.

"Your job isn't as glamorous and the Ministry can't pay for damages or other cool things." He said. Jades shoulders slumped and she looked at her watch.

"Damn I'm getting late. I'll see you when I come back." Jade said getting up. She went to say goodbye to Aunt Muriel but realized that she wasn't in the kitchen.

"Where's Aunt Muriel?" Jade asked. Bilius and Jade walked out of the kitchen and to the living room where Aunt Muriel started painting the walls orange.

"What are you doing Aunt Muriel?!" Bilius screeched. Aunt Muriel turned around with her paintbrush in her hands.

"This house needs a little _life_. Orange brings out positive energy and…" Aunt Muriel trailed off, babbling about spiritual energy.

"I need a drink…that always brings out the positive energy in me." Bilius said rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Jade walked into Ron's office in the Aurseize Office and met with Ron's very familiar secretary.

"Jade! Long time no see! What are you doing here after all these years?" Parvati Patil asked from her seat.

"Hey Parvati. I didn't know you worked for Ron." Jade said seeing Parvati nod.

"He's a really nice boss, even though the work's boring. Write checks and hand out fugitives for an Aurseize to catch." Parvati explained. The office near Parvati's opened and Ron walked out, seeing Jade.

"I was hoping you'd change your mind." He said seeing Jade smile hard at him.

"Not a chance dear cousin of mine. 50,000 Galleons is too hard to walk by." Jade said hearing Parvati gasp.

"You're going to be the Aurseize to bring Malfoy in? Sweet fucking jumping jacks, this is _huge_! It's because you want to get back at him for the bathroom thing eh?" Parvati asked, standing up and placing a hand on her hip.

"Quit it. Get into my office Jade." Ron said leaving. Jade followed him into the office and Parvati waved at Jade.

"Don't worry Jade. I've got your back!" Parvati said. The door closed shut behind Jade and Ron took a seat on his leather chair.

"Because of Mum, I decided to hand over Malfoy's file over to you." Ron said seeing Jade jump and pump her fist in the air. "Hey, Hey, Hey, don't get too excited just yet. You just can't be an Aurseize just like that. Fortune cookie writing isn't a quality that an Aurseize holds." Ron said.

"It doesn't hurt to tell people their day is going to go great once in a while." Jade said.

"How come every fortune cookie I open tells me that there's always going to be a better day?" Ron asked seeing Jade shrug.

"Maybe because you have bad karma…maybe you should let Aunt Muriel color your house orange." Jade shrugged.

"Shut up! I am not letting that woman go near my house with even a paintbrush. Now…before I give Malfoy's folder over to you, I need you to convince me that you have the ability to catch a criminal. I'm going to give you a small case. Just a little one, not even that big, worth around 200 Galleons." Ron said.

"What the fuck am I going to do with 200 Galleons?" Jade asked.

"Maybe get laid…you look like you need one of those." Ron commented. Jade rolled her eyes and Ron went along.

"Anyways, you need to go under training. Which means you need a few basic tools and always go in prepared. Being a fugitive apprehender doesn't mean you can break and enter…that is _always illegal_. Number two, under any kind of circumstances, do not perform spells in front of muggles." Ron said.

"Cripes, they taught us that in home school." Jade said.

"Whatever. There are a bunch of other rules, like you can't unnecessarily brutalize your fugitive and what not-" Ron stopped, hearing the soft rap on his door. "He's here!" Ron said getting up.

Jade turned around to see Ron open the door to a tall and lean man with sleek frameless glasses and emerald green eyes, wearing black from head to toe.

"It's good to see you mate. I heard you caught our little fugitive in Iceland." Ron said seeing the man give him a nod.

"I heard you needed me for Malfoy." He said in a low voice. Jade squinted at him, seeing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Sweet Merlin's beard! Harry Potter!" Jade exclaimed.

"Actually…" Ron said. He inclined his head towards Jade who stood up. "Jade's going to be catching Malfoy. You remember Jade, my cousin?" Ron asked. Jade shook hands with Harry who grinned.

"The bathroom girl; of course I remember you." he said. Jade felt the blush on her cheeks. It seemed as if no one forgot after all these years.

"Wow, you really disappeared after graduation." Jade said.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"Oh." Jade said, feeling a rush of fear when she heard that name.

"Harry's going to help you train to be a fugitive apprehension agent." Ron said. Harry looked at Jade with a smile forming the corners of his lips.

"Is this why you want to become an Aurseize? To get back at Malfoy for the bathroom act?" Harry asked.

"It was actually Mum's idea. So you two are on your own now. Ask Parvati for the folder and when you drop your man to the Ministry, you can go after the big fish." Ron said, pushing Jade out of his office.

"But-" Jade went to say but Ron shut the door on her.

"I'll show you the ropes with this job with your first apprehension." Harry said from Jade's side.

"Oh…that would be nice…thank you." Jade said seeing him give her a nod. "Why didn't you just become an Auror?" Jade asked.

"Life's too short to become an Auror and being an Aurseize makes it shorter. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at the Three Broomsticks." He said.

With that, he left. Jade stood there, blankly watching the door where Harry left. A hand waved in front of her face and she looked at Parvati who squealed from smiling.

"He's so hot isn't he? Ough a man like that makes me want to drop my skirt." Parvati said. Jade shook her head and started for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jade said leaving.

* * *

When Jade got home, she found Aunt Muriel running around, planting tiny circular mirrors around her entire room.

"What are you doing now?" Jade asked seeing Aunt Muriel look up.

"Just in case no vampires followed you here from Romania. I don't do well with vampires." Aunt Muriel said. Jade threw her hands up from her sides and called for Bilius.

"Dad I can't live like this. I need to have an apartment of my own." Jade said to Bilius who looked grim.

"I'd do that too if I were you." Bilius said. Aunt Muriel scooped Jerry up from his water tank and stroked him lovingly.

"No Aunt Muriel! He bites!" Jade said seeing Aunt Muriel shake her head.

"Jerry never bites Aunt Muriel. As a living being, you choose your battles and Jerry knows well enough not to pick a fight with me…do you?" Aunt Muriel asked.

Jade looked relieved, seeing her pet turtle look happy in Aunt Muriel's hands. In anyone else's hands, Jerry clamps his super strong mouth of his and could almost break a finger off.

In the evening, Jade paid a visit to the Burrow to tell her Aunt Molly that Ron had given Jade the job.

"So you're starting tomorrow for the Malfoy case? Here have some cookies." Molly said, giving Jade a plate full of cookies. Jade sat down at the kitchen table and took a bite of the soft and chewy chocolate chip cookies where the chocolate melted in her mouth.

"Ohmagaw" Jade said through a mouthful of cookies. Molly set down a glass of milk for Jade to wash down the cookies with. "These are sinful." Jade said seeing Molly giggle.

"I'll bake you cookies every week." Molly said.

"Ron's starting me off small though. He said I needed to make my first apprehension to see if I'm willing to go through with the Malfoy case. And Harry's helping me." Jade said seeing Molly raise her eyebrows.

"Harry? I haven't seen Harry in ages!" Molly said. Ginny walked through the kitchen and dropped her bag.

"Cookies!" she said, taking a cookie from the plate. She took a seat at the kitchen table, joining in their conversation. "So what happened about today at Ron's?" Ginny asked.

Jade and Molly filled Ginny in on what happened today and Jade saw the smirk on Ginny's face when she heard about Harry.

"He never comes when invited. Well he came for Ron's wedding and the rest of them but that's when he shows up. Ever since he became an Aurseize, he's nowhere to be found and I usually go up to see Ron and Hermione I would see him from time to time. Did you get to see his arse?" Ginny asked seeing Jade look revolted.

"What kind of talk is that for a lady?" Molly asked.

"Take a chill pill Ma." Ginny said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jade asked seeing Ginny wave her hand at her.

"Parvati understands me. Sometimes I feel like a little school girl, checking out my childhood crush…only he's more than a crush…he's…" Ginny hissed, making hand movements in the air. Jade shook her head, not wanting to hear any more about Ginny's obsession with Harry.

"Anyways, I'm looking for somewhere to stay. I need to move out of my Dad's house; Aunt Muriel is driving me nuts." Jade said seeing Molly nod.

"I would do that if I were you." Molly said. Jade laughed and took another cookie to cram it in her mouth.

"That's the same thing Dad told me." Jade said.

"Wait, you want to move out? I'm actually moving out of my flat this week. I could give it to you!" Ginny said.

"Really?" Jade asked seeing Ginny nod.

"Only if you want it. I can show it to you. I'm pretty sure you'll like it. It's near Hogsmeade and has a great view of the village." Ginny said.

* * *

Jade fell in love with Ginny's flat. It was spacious and warm but so different from her flat in Romania. The neighbors were nice people and they were in a good neighborhood.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked as Jade looked into the bedroom and bathroom.

"I love it Gin. It's perfect for me and Jerry. So much space and the price is much less from what I paid in Romania. It's so affordable for all this room…I'll take it." Jade said seeing Ginny nod.

"We'll talk to the landlord today then." Ginny said seeing Jade smile.


	8. Part One: Surburban Vampire

The next day, Jade woke up, smelling a rancid pungent of garlic.

"Holy shit, who crapped and got away with it?" Jade asked holding her nose. She looked around her bed and saw moldy looking garlic pulverized all around her bed. Jade left the room and opened the door and took a trip to Aunt Muriel's room.

"Did you put garlic all around my bed Aunt Muriel?" Jade asked.

"Who me?" Aunt Muriel asked.

Jade took a shower, trying to get the garlic smell off her. After she convinced herself that the smell was gone, Jade pulled on some clothes and left to meet with Harry at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey." Jade said seeing Harry in the dark corner of the restaurant, with a mug of Butterbeer.

"You smell ready to eat." Harry said seeing Jade freeze.

"The smell's still there?!" Jade asked, sniffing herself. Harry looked amused, his green eyes twinkling under his glasses.

"Did you bathe in garlic this morning?" Harry asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"Aunt Muriel is warding vampires out of my room. She thought I was a vampire two days ago." Jade explained as Madame Rosmerta set a mug of Butterbeer on the table. Harry was still amused but this time, slightly surprised.

"That's interesting. Especially that your first fugitive is a vampire himself." Harry said, sliding the folder towards Jade who gave him a questioned look and picked up the folder. She opened it and looked at the fugitive's photograph and his criminal report.

"Desmonde Mare, wanted for biting a muggle? Is he crazy?!" Jade asked, shaking the folder.

"Trust me. You haven't seen crazy yet." Harry said.

Jade felt nervousness start to creep around her body. Usually when nervousness did that to her, she would find a simple and easy way to relieve her problems. Jade signaled Madame Rosmerta who came by.

"I want two breakfast sandwiches, toasted English muffins with eggs, cheese, sausage and crispy bacon topped with and extra slab of butter, _don't_ skimp on the butter. On the side I'll have a batch of pancakes with maple syrup and some breakfast fries and an orange juice." Jade said. Madame Rosmerta blinked twice, gave a nod and left in a daze. Jade turned around to see Harry staring at her, with his mouth slightly open.

"You know you'll probably suffer a massive heart attack by the time we leave this place?" Harry asked.

"Let's hope so. I'd rather die from a massive heart attack than confront a thirsty vampire." Jade said.

They left the Three Broomsticks and apparated to Spinner's End. "This is where he lives." Harry said pointing to a few houses down.

"So he's wanted for biting a muggle and we have to turn him in? What if he bites us?" Jade asked.

"We bite back." Harry said simply. He started walking ahead and Jade followed, wondering why they weren't acting cool and stealthy. They were supposed to act like James Bond; or something like it.

"One of the rules as an Aurseize; don't get caught by muggles and act as normal and unsuspicious as you can." Harry said.

Jade nodded and they both stopped in front of Desmonde's house. It was a pale gray house with white windowpanes and ironically, a dark cloud over it, apart from the other houses which were bathed in the afternoon sunshine.

"You knock on the door and when he answers, make sure it's him. You tell him your name, who you work for, his charges and that you're going to bring him in and want his full cooperation." Harry said, standing back.

Jade nodded, feeling nervous all of a sudden. This Desmonde looked scary to her and in one swift action, he could be sucking her dry of all the blood she had in her frail body. Jade softly knocked on the door and Harry made a sound that meant for Jade to wear some panties and knock on the door like a man. Jade pounded on the door and the door opened a crack, revealing a dark red eye and absolute pale skin.

"Desmonde…Mare…sir?" Jade asked seeing him gather his eyebrows. "I…er…I'm a um. I'm Jade Weasley and…well I work for Ron, he's my cousin and he works-"

"I don't care." Desmonde said tightly, shutting the door.

Jade let out a deep breath and turned around to see Harry shaking in silent laughter.

"Hey if you can do it better, you show me." Jade said. Harry moved her aside and stepped up, firmly knocking on the door again.

"I told you I don't care!" Desmonde said, opening the door larger, exposing his fangs. Jade yelped and jumped behind Harry who didn't even flinch.

"My name is Harry Potter and I work in the Aurseize Office of the Ministry of Magic. I've been sent to escort you to the Ministry because of your recent attack on a muggle on March 29th." Harry said.

Jade knew she could have done that…if only it wasn't a bloody vampire she would have to say it to.

"I'm not going anywhere and if you don't leave me alone, I won't spare your lives." Desmonde said venomously. He slammed the door shut and the clicks of the locks were heard. Jade turned around and started to leave.

"Oh well, guess that means the Ministry deals with him and we can go back home and-" Jade stopped by Harry catching the back of her shirt and pulling her towards him.

"_We_ have to bring him in, not the Ministry." Harry said. Jade gave Harry an incredulous look.

"But you heard the man! He's going to kill you if you don't leave him alone! I say we forget about this fucker and look for another case." Jade said seeing Harry smirk.

"Sweetheart, this twat is like baking cookies compared to Voldemort." Harry said.

"Well not all of us aren't you. To me, that bloke is a fucking loony vampire and I would rather not deal with him." Jade said holding her hands up.

"It amazes me to know that you were accepted into Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor would throw his shoe at you for such cowardice." Harry said. Jade folded her arms and glared at the door. She wasn't a goddamn coward.

"How are we going to catch him then? He's holed up in this shitty house." Jade said. Harry gave her a smile and nodded towards the door.

"You break in." he said.

"But breaking and entering-"

"Only if no one's home. We know Mare is inside and as Aurseizes, we have the right to break in and take our man." Harry said.

"Oh…I see. Do we break the door open?" Jade asked seeing Harry nod. Jade prepped herself up, jumping up and down lightly and raised her foot to kick the door down but Harry stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Jade looked at Harry as if he had just lost his mind.

"I'm going to kick his door down?" Jade said slowly.

"Trust me you don't want to do that." He said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"You can seriously hurt yourself. Break a foot at least. It might look cool but it's not a smart thing to do." Harry said. He pushed her aside and casted the 'alohamora' spell on it and the door flew open. Jade hit herself on the head. Of course, why couldn't she think of that? Desmonde appeared in front of Harry, baring his fangs and hissing at him.

"I asked you nicely." Harry said to Desmonde who at this point couldn't give a crap about Harry asking nicely.

"I'm going to suck your blood dry!" Desmonde screeched.

"It's not me who wants you, it's her." Harry said, stepping aside and walking away, pointing at Jade who widened her eyes at the sudden spotlight.

"Get her. She's all yours." Harry said, walking out of the house.

"HARRY DON'T LEAVE ME!" Jade screamed. Desmonde fixed his eyes on Jade and smiled evilly.

"I have you all to myself." He whispered, moving towards her.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" Jade screamed, running for the door. She was grabbed by the collar and yanked back. She collided against Desmonde who went to open his mouth to bite her but froze. Jade whimpered, feeling Desmonde let go of her shirt and leap back.

"You smell like garlic!" he hollered. Jade pursed her lips and sniffed herself.

"It's not too bad." Jade said, seeing Desmonde's back against the wall.

"Stay away! I beg you to stay away!" Desmonde yelled. Jade felt a little more confident, now that she knew he wasn't going to bite her. Desmonde started dashing away and Jade made a run for it, catching him by the legs. They both stumbled down the stairs and Jade landed on top of him, seeing him start to sob.

"I'll do anything you want but just GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled.

"Turn around and let me lock your arms." Jade yelled back. She rolled a sobbing Desmonde on to his stomach and whispered a spell to lock his wrists together.

"Up and out." Jade said, pushing him through the door where Harry stood outside, smiling.

"Nice job." Harry said.

* * *

Jade dropped off her first fugitive at the Ministry of Magic and went up to the Aurseize Office to meet Ron.

"I've got my first man!" Jade said waving her receipt around at Ron who was dumbfounded.

"How did you get him so fast?" Ron asked, seeing Jade give her receipt to Parvati who wrote out a check out for Jade.

"Harry helped me get through it…and I smell like garlic." Jade said seeing Ron take a sniff at her and recoil back.

"No kidding. Was he crying?" Ron asked seeing Jade nod.

"Damn I should have been there. I never got to see a vampire cry." Ron said leaving.

"Hey Ron, what happens with the Malfoy case?" Jade asked seeing him waved his arm.

"He's all yours." Ron said. Jade smiled, turning around to Parvati who held out the folder to Jade.

"Good luck Jade. I hope you catch that dick." She said.

That night, Jade sat on her bed, looking over Malfoy's folder. She read his recent history, not an ounce of violence reported in his history. His record was clean and suddenly this man was accused of murder? Jade frowned, her eyes traveling to the picture of Draco Malfoy looking coldly at the camera. Her skin tingled from remembering that short moment with him in the bathroom. Whatever she felt that short amount of time, she couldn't understand that this man could have murdered someone.

"Jade! Dinner!" Bilius called. Jade shut Malfoy's folder and left her room to have dinner with her father and Aunt Muriel.

"Beef wellingtons!" Jade said seeing Bilius serve her a plate. Jade immediately dived into her food, cramming as much as she can in her mouth.

"So how was your first day like at your new job?" Bilius asked, cutting up his wellington neatly.

"I actually caught my first fugitive." Jade said seeing Bilius and Aunt Muriel drop their knives.

"Malfoy?! You caught Malfoy?!" Aunt Muriel asked.

"No! I didn't catch Malfoy. It was another fugitive…he was a vampire." Jade said. Aunt Muriel gasped audibly and looked at Bilius.

"Well kiss my arse and call me a monkey's sister, didn't I tell you Bilius? Vampires are after my niece!" Aunt Muriel said. Bilius turned towards Jade who started to shake her head but Bilius held up a hand.

"_Vampires_? Does Ron even know how _dangerous_ they are?" Bilius asked.

"Jeez Dad that's my job now. I have to catch dangerous offenders of the Wizarding world." Jade said.

"I only thought you were doing it for the money and Malfoy. No one told us anything about vampires!" Bilius said, his voice rising another octave.

"I think your job is wicked. My niece as an arse kicker…how sweet can life get?" Aunt Muriel asked, looking pleased.

"Thanks Aunt Muriel. By the way, I spoke to Ginny yesterday and she offered to give me her flat since she was moving closer to St. Mungo's." Jade said. Bilius looked somber at the news, but he knew this was coming; Aunt Muriel was driving _everyone _insane.

"Oh! Can I decorate your new flat?" Aunt Muriel asked seeing Jade shaker her head vigorously.

"No thanks Aunt Muriel…I'm an uninteresting being. No need for orange walls and mirrors everywhere I go." Jade said.

"So when will you be clearing out by?" Bilius asked.

"Tomorrow." Jade said.

* * *

**Don't worry everyone! Malfoy's just coming up! Please review! =D**


	9. Part One: Malfoy Manor

The morning after, Jade shipped all of her belongings to the flat that she purchased from Ginny and looked around.

"You're only going to deal with me for another day and after that this entire space is all yours." Ginny said.

"Thank you so much Gin. I really didn't think I'd have lived for another day at Dad's place." Jade said seeing Ginny nod.

"I would have had a hemorrhage if I stood in the same room with Aunt Muriel for an hour. I don't even know how you do it." Ginny said. Jade dropped a couple of small fishes in Jerry's tank, seeing him happily swim around and stalk his prey.

"How's the Malfoy case going?" Ginny asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"I actually haven't even started looking. I'm trying to think where I can start." Jade said.

"Well…you can always start with family and friends. Ask around to see where he was and what not." Ginny said. Jade hit her head again with her hand.

"Why do I always forget the obvious?" Jade asked. They walked towards the doors and Jade shut and locked it.

"Malfoy's father passed away ages ago, thank Merlin for that. All I know before Malfoy disappeared was that he was only close to his Mum, Narcissa Malfoy and a couple of friends like Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, the usual entourage." Ginny said.

"Does he have any…girlfriends?" Jade asked, scratching the back of her head uncomfortably. It was all right to be curious, what was the big deal? She needed to know everything she could to understand this case and catch Malfoy as soon as possible.

"Malfoy's always been the womanizing idiot he's been known for. I honestly don't see the appeal in Malfoy. These bunch of legally retarded whores-oh…sorry Jade. I forgot you slept with him in our 7th year." Ginny said. Jade rubbed her face, feeling like she needed to go home and take a long nap and a few drinks.

"It's okay. We were talking about Malfoy having a girlfriend part." Jade said seeing Ginny nod.

"Right; so Malfoy occasionally dates around, I really don't know for sure because he's not the most interesting or favorite person to focus on, but he never has a steady, steady girlfriend." Ginny said.

"Well can you at least give me the name of one girl who can actually help me?" Jade asked.

"Hmm…oh there's a girl but I don't think you know her. I don't even know her. Her name is Scarlett Cilla. She had been dating Malfoy for a record breaking 3 months, but I'm sure they still see each other to fill some needs in her super expensive private Villa in Hampstead, London." Ginny said seeing Jade nod.

"That's pretty far away." Jade said.

"Hey, by any chance. Can you tell me exactly how charming you found Malfoy's package to be, because if a Weasley-"

"This conversation is finished! Goodbye Ginny!" Jade said getting lost into the street.

"Goodbye darling!" Ginny called back.

Jade first and foremost went to make a stop in the Malfoy Manor where Narcissa and her fiancé Gary Camden resided. She absorbed the wonderfully established Manor and its surroundings. The freshly cut grass and the enormous fountain pouring out tanks of water. Jade thought it was a great place for Jerry to swim in and she promised herself and Jerry that if she was rich enough, she could buy a fountain just for him.

"Excuse me, are you here to see someone?" a voice called. Jade turned around to see a tall and rather old looking butler standing right in front of her.

"I'm Jade Weasley and I'm from the Aurseize Office…I'm here to speak to Narcissa Malfoy about her son Draco Malfoy." Jade said. The butler shook his head furiously and pointed towards the gates.

"You need to leave. Mrs. Malfoy will not be seeing any more of you Aurors. She is already stressed as it is." He said, pushing her away.

"Hey! I'm not leaving until I get to talk to Mrs. Malfoy!" Jade said, trying to resist his pushes and shoves. She stopped and put up her hands to surrender.

"All right, all right! I'll leave in peace." Jade said, seeing him look at her with distrust. Jade turned around and started to walk towards the gates slowly. It was just like the muggle movies she saw. She would completely catch the butler off guard and run as fast as she could and get to Mrs. Malfoy. Jade turned around quickly and made a run for it, but the butler was sadly faster than her and stuck out his foot. Jade flew into the grass, feeling her ribs ache from the sudden fall.

"15 years knowing smart arses like you and I still have my game on. Get up you bloody loser and don't ever come back again!" he said dragging her by the collar and tossing her out. He closed the high security gates, turned around and walked away. Jade looked down at her wet and grass stained T-shirt and looked back up at the security gate again.

She contemplated on whether or not she should just go home peacefully and write a letter to Mrs. Malfoy about arranging a meeting or climbing over the gate and getting to her now. What would James Bond have done? Jade looked around her to see that no one was watching and stepped on the nearby stone ledges, grabbing hold of the gate.

"What is your objective?" the gate suddenly asked. Jade let out a small scream and almost let go of her grasp on the gate.

"You metal piece of shit!" Jade screamed. She kept climbing up the gate, feeling her arms start to wear out. So much for the exercise on her part.

"What is your objective?" the gate asked again. Jade let out a rough sigh, feeling the glare of the sun start to weigh her down with her sweat. She finally made it over the gate, now it was only to jump down. Jade looked at the ground below her and she started feeling her stomach and head spin simultaneously.

"Oh no…" Jade said, closing her eyes. When she finally regained her control she took a deep breath and made a weak jump. The loop of her belt holder in her jeans got caught with the bars of the gate, sending her falling down, ripping her jeans from the back in the process. The rest of the jeans tore off and Jade went flying down, face first into the gravel.

"OW!" Jade howled, getting up and rubbing her face. She heard a few people ask what the sound was and she grabbed the ripped part of her jeans from the bars of the gates and quickly took off before she was caught again. She knew there was a gigantic hole in the back of her jeans because she had felt the cool breeze and mist of the fountain while she passed it, into the Manor. She couldn't go back now, especially after staining her shirt and ripping the back of her jeans, she needed to finish talking to Narcissa and then go home with what was left of her dignity.

"Hey you! How in the Devil's name did you get in again?" the same butler asked from the entrance.

"Oh shit." Jade said, turning around and starting to run. She saw Narcissa Malfoy at the top of the staircase, walking down with a man with dark brown hair and large blue eyes.

"Stop!" the butler cried.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Jade gasped. She breathed hard and bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm telling you-"

"Back _off_ old man and let me do my job!" Jade said through her teeth.

"What in the world is going on here and who are you…and why do you look like that?" Narcissa asked, seeing Jade pick at her jeans.

"I um…I'm Jade from the Aurseize Office and I came here to ask about your son Draco." Jade said seeing Narcissa shake her head.

"Please Ma'am I need to know if you know where I can find him-"

"I wouldn't tell you." Narcissa said, turning her nose up at Jade who sighed.

"Well I wouldn't have to explain twice when I tell you that aiding a fugitive of the law is considered a serious offense and you can possibly go to Azkaban for it?" Jade asked.

"Excuse me; my fiancée does not need to speak to you without the presence of a Ministry official." The man next to Narcissa said.

"Who am I talking to?" Jade asked him.

"Gary Camden, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." He said, handing a card to Jade who looked at it.

"Great! We have a Wizarding official among us. Now...Mrs. Malfoy I need you to tell me-"

"No! He's been falsely accused of a crime he never committed and I am _not_ having him turned in to be sentenced for it. And for Merlin's sake I will not have him brought in by _you_, a _Weasley_ no less. Even worse; a Weasley _woman_." Narcissa growled.

"I resent that!" Jade said seeing Narcissa turn around and leave.

"The hell you do!" she said disappearing. Gary Camden softly sighed and placed his hands into his pocket.

"She has been going through a lot. Her only son is being accused for taking a man's life…especially as an Auror. I don't believe Draco to do such a crime; he's a good man who has been wrongly accused." Gary told Jade.

"The evidence was there. Malfoy was caught standing over the man's body with his wand in his hand. They retraced the wands spell and concluded that it was the same wand that killed the man." Jade said seeing Gary nod.

"There was a witness, Pervnas Henley. Though we don't know where he is either, he can be the only one that can save Draco now." Gary said.

"Henley was mentioned in the file." Jade said seeing Gary nod again.

"If you can bring Henley in, it can set Draco free." Gary said.

"True…but I also need to bring Draco in, innocent or not. There's a 50,000 Galleon reward looming over his head that needs to be caught." Jade said. Gary chuckled and held out his hand for Jade to shake.

"It was nice to speak to you Miss Weasley. Please owl me if you get the details on the case and I'll return the same favor." Gary said.

"If you know anything about Malfoy's whereabouts, you know who to owl." Jade said shaking his hand.


	10. Part One: Draco Malfoy The Arse Pimple

Jade left the Malfoy Manor, giving the butler the evil eye on the way out and took a trip to her own flat to change her clothes. Jade rested her torn jeans in peace, took a shower and got into new clothes. Jade went up to Jerry and lightly tapped on his glass tank.

"I'm going to go see Malfoy. Wish me luck Jerry." Jade said. Jerry bobbed his head up and down and Jade smiled, grabbing a few snacks for Jerry and threw them into the water. Jade left her flat and took her broom to the Hampstead Villa where Malfoy should have been while Scarlett was away in Italy for business.

The Villa was magnificent and just as royal looking as the Manor but smaller. Instead of a fountain, the Villa was centered on a body of water, its white stone walls glinting from the sun. Jade rested her broom nearby and started walking towards the Villa, looking around if no one was watching or if there weren't any crazy butlers waiting to trip her. Her ears were pounding as she approached the Villa, knowing that she was going to see Draco Malfoy, the arse pimple of mankind who ruined her life at the age of 17.

Jade knocked on the door and waited, listening to nothing but the breeze hitting the water, creating small subtle waves. Jade heard someone at the other side of the door and her breathing instantly stopped. Were Aurseizes supposed to lie to get their man?

"Housekeeping!" Jade said, waving her hand. The door opened and Jade felt her knees give out. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of Jade with a dark blue shirt and crème colored shorts. His hair was worn out longer than she last saw him and it was tied neatly behind him. He looked tired and his face was thinner and more angular and by the looks of it, he was not very happy to see her.

"I know you're not a housekeeper. Who are you and what do you really want?" he asked. Jade blinked at him and shook her head, taking out her papers for his apprehension.

"Well if you want to go straight to the heart of it, I'm here to escort you to the Ministry of Magic for the murder of…um…" Jade said, looking at her folder. "Right, for murdering David Greem." Jade said looking up to see that the door was already closed.

"Hey! Open the door! I need to take you in!" Jade said.

"Not a chance in hell." Came the muffled voice from the other side of the door. Jade glared at the door and remembered when Harry opened the door by the simple 'alohamora' charm. Jade pointed her wand at the door and said "Alohamora!"

Suddenly, the lock glowed red and Jade was sent several feet back, landing on her arse in the water. Jade screamed and flopped her arms around, getting to the shore, feeling her hands start to swell.

Draco opened the door and doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach and pointing at Jade, who had a hard time trying to get out of the water. Her legs were starting to swell enormously and felt extremely heavy. Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over, lending a hand to Jade.

"Any idiot would have seen the sign on the lock. It says Anti-Alohamora for a reason." Draco said, scooping Jade out of the water. He pointed the wand to her hands and legs and muttered an incantation that reversed the spell. Jade's hands and feet went back to their normal size and Jade looked up to see Draco examining her.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before." He said. Jade blushed and stood up, wringing her hair out.

"I used to go to school with you. Jade Weasley…7th year?" Jade said seeing Draco's eyebrows shoot up.

"Well fuck me…you're the infamous bathroom girl." Draco said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah well, let's not forget who made me." Jade said seeing him smirk.

"The Ministry must be going loony for putting you as an Aurseize to catch me." Draco said.

"Excuse me but I'm quite capable of bringing you. If you cooperate and not make it harder for me, I'll be able to get the job done." Jade said seeing Draco pout.

"Aw, aren't you cute? Am I making your job hard for you?" he asked as if he were talking to a toddler, which Jade found incredibly annoying.

"Well here's a little bit of news for you. I'm not going into the Ministry without clearing my name in this case so you can go home and do whatever you do. I don't want anyone trying to distract me while I'm on this and I have enough people after me. The last person I need is you, so go on home and eat a cookie." He said leaving into the Villa.

"Wait! Your mother's fiancé Gary told me that a man named Pervnas Henley was the only witness that can prove you innocent to the Ministry and the Wizengamot." Jade said seeing Draco sharply turn around.

"This is absolutely none of your business. My case has _nothing_ to do with you so forget about it. Stop dogging me and my family." He said. With that, he shut the door to the Villa, leaving Jade to stand there by herself; thinking.

On one side, Gary Camden was asking Jade to bring in Pervnas Henley who could ensure Malfoy's innocence in court but here, Malfoy was being an intense asshole to her, telling her to mind her own business. Was Jade going to mind her own business? Jade turned around and left, taking her broom and riding off to the Ministry again to brown nose into the Malfoy case and interview more people about the case.

"Hey Parvati." Jade said walking into the Aurseize Office.

"Jade! Any luck with the Malfoy case?" Parvati asked. Jade paused before answering Parvati's question. She was definitely not going to make herself look like an arse.

"Nope. Just surveillance and asking people around. No such luck." Jade said seeing Parvati nod. "Parvati, do you know anything about Pervnas Henley?" Jade asked hearing Parvati scoff.

"That bastard, everyone knows him. He used to sell fake and dangerous wands to kids on Knockturn Alley; a really dangerous place if you ask me. Anyways, Malfoy was assigned to catch Henley selling illegal wands to a few kids but Malfoy ended up killing David Greem…who was no way related to Henley or Malfoy." Parvati said.

None of this made sense to Jade either. She had no idea who David Greem or Pervnas Henley was and how David fit into this mess.

"Can you bring up David Greem and Pervnas Henley's addresses? I'll see if they can help me at all with the Malfoy case." Jade said.

Jade went back home in the evening to see Ginny cooking dinner.

"Hey! Wow you look like hell." Ginny said from the kitchen. Jade nodded and plopped herself on her sofa, feeling her bones start to melt into the dead comfortable material. "Really long day?" Ginny asked seeing Jade nod.

"This Aurseize thing is really tiring and so long." Jade said seeing Ginny set a plate of food on the coffee table.

"Did you get to work with Harry today?" Ginny asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"Harry's just there if I screw up, which I tend to do a lot." Jade said seeing Ginny giggle.

After dinner, Ginny helped Jade unpack her things and enlarge some of the furniture that had been minimized from Romania.

"Did you know Harry had a muggle gun?" Ginny asked seeing Jade's head shoot up.

"_What?!_" Jade asked, nearly dropping her box full of glasses and kitchen utensils.

"Oh yes he does. He carries a muggle gun with him, registered to his name and everything. If worse comes to worse, Harry uses his gun to bring down his fugitive. I don't know, that's what Hermione told me when Ron told her." Ginny said.

"I've seen those things in those muggle movies with James Bond. He has all sorts of muggle guns and they're pretty deadly. If you ask me, muggles are insane. Just because they don't have a wand that can instantly kill someone on the spot, they invent one that _hurts_." Jade said. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"James Bond? Who in the bloody hell is that?" Ginny asked. Jade shuffled through her boxes of DVD's and took out the first James Bond movie.

"We're in for a long night." Jade said, showing Ginny the collection of the movies she had about James Bond.


	11. Part One: Pervnas Henley

The next day, Jade woke up in the afternoon, on her sofa. She was up the entire night, trying to finish the entire James Bond series but forgot when she fell asleep. Ginny was on the other end of the sofa, sleeping deeply and Jade looked at the clock, reading 1:21 in the afternoon.

"Cripes! I have to get to work!" Jade said. She got up, showered and got dressed quickly, heading out the door. She apparated to the Three Broomsticks picked up some breakfast and dropped it in front of the coffee table for Ginny to eat when she'd wake up.

"I didn't forget you either." Jade said dropping a couple of fishes for Jerry. Jade took her broom and went outside to take a ride to Knockturn Alley. Before she even went anywhere, her eye caught a dark green car sitting in the parking lot of her apartment.

Just two days ago, Ginny and Jade sat on the balcony that was overlooking the parking lot and named the very few cars in the small lot that belonged to some of the people in the apartment. This dark green car was sitting at the very corner of the parking lot and someone was in there. Jade looked away, not thinking too much of it.

Today was David Greem and Pervnas Henley's day. She apparated with her broom to Diagon Alley and finally reached Knockturn Alley. The alleyway was dark and eerily quiet, with not a lot of people speaking. Jade knew not to make eye contact with anyone she passed, but she only looked around the stores, passing by Borgin and Burkes where they sold all kinds of creepy things. After seeing a couple of fingers, eyeballs and bloodstained objects, Jade found two women standing and talking to each other, not wearing too much.

"What are you looking at?" one of them hissed. She had large curly black hair, looking like Hagrid's sister. The other one was a complete opposite, skinny and tiny but the same curly black hair.

"I'm Jade Weasley and I'm looking for Draco Malfoy." Jade said seeing them smirk.

"He was no customer of ours. I bet you that you're never gonna find him." The big one said. Jade smiled briefly, knowing this wasn't true. She found him all right, but he was being a prick and wouldn't let her take him in.

"Never say never. Actually I wanted to ask if you know Pervnas Henley and David Greem?" Jade asked seeing them start to shake their heads frantically.

"David that motherfucker is dead. And you got no business to talk to us about this. We're not giving up any information and your skinny little arse better get up out of this alley if you know what's best for you." the big one said. She pushed the skinny and tiny woman who started walking away.

"Okay! Wait, can you at least tell me who I can talk to-"

"You really don't get it do you?" the big one asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"Nope. I never do." Jade said.

"Well at least we got to see her alive. Listen honey, Pervnas Henley was just a wand dealer…nothing too bad, but David Greem was one of the Greem brothers." The tiny one whispered.

"The Greem brothers?" Jade asked.

"You never heard of the Greem brothers?!" the tiny one asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"I'm fucked! We're both fucked! Let's get the hell out of here Gina!" the tiny one gasped.

"We're _both_ fucked? _YOU'RE _fucked Elmira. I told you not to talk to her." Gina said.

Jade watched them leave and she pulled out her parchment with the address of Henley's workplace. He had a small office in Knockturn Alley where everything was abandoned after David Greem was murdered. Jade opened the door of the office building and walked up the narrow and crooked staircase.

She peered into the room and looked around to find no one inside. She snooped around, looking into Pervnas Henley's desk and thought that Pervnas would be really pissed off at her if he found out she was looking through his belongings.

The door opened and Jade quickly looked up to see a man that strikingly resembled Henley. He had cold brown eyes and blonde hair and looked exactly like Pervnas Henley. Jade had a feeling that this man really was Henley and by the looks of his mood, Henley wasn't so happy to see Jade either.

Why didn't _anyone_ look happy to see her?

"Hi, I'm Jade We-"

"I know who you are." He cut in.

"Right…well that's good then. No need for an introduction. I was actually-"

"I saw you talking to those whores. I know what you're up to and I don't like it one bit." He said, taking Jade's broom from her hand. He threw it hard against the wall and it cracked into two.

"My Cleansweeper!" Jade yelled. Pervnas's eyes turned into dark slits and he stalked towards Jade.

"Do you know what I do to women that snoop around?" he asked. Jade backed away, trying to move her way towards the door.

"No…and I don't really like to know. Can't we just sit and talk about this like normal human beings?" Jade asked.

"You're making a big mistake, getting yourself involved in this case." Pervnas said, moving a table from their way.

"You know Malfoy didn't kill David." Jade said seeing him flinch. "Did you kill David?" Jade asked.

"NO!" Pervnas roared his eyes wide with fear. He swallowed, starting to tremble, but Jade couldn't understand why he was so scared about.

"Then who killed David Greem?" Jade asked. Pervnas let out an earsplitting scream and jumped on Jade, tackling her to the ground.

"You'll never know because I'll _kill_ you. Draco Malfoy will _die_ with this murder in his hands; I don't care if he's innocent!" Pervnas hissed in Jade's face.

He raised his hand to hit her but Jade quickly brought her knee up to his stomach, hearing him grunt. Jade quickly scrambled away from him and started to make her way to the stairs but Pervnas grabbed a fistful of her shirt from behind and the two went flying down the stairs. Jade felt her head get a good hit in the front and a few places on her hands and legs. Pervnas yelled angrily as they tumbled down and as they soon hit the floor, Jade tried to run away but Pervnas held on to her shirt, trying to bring her closer so he could have a firm grip on a body part so he could drag her in.

There was only one thing that Jade could do, so she slipped out of her shirt, letting it get pulled out over her head, leaving it on Pervnas's hands. Jade bolted and never once looked back or even cared about the curious and alarmed looks of the people nearby when they saw a woman with a black bra and jeans running for her dear life.

Jade ran out of Diagon Alley, into a muggle street, still running aimlessly. When her feet started to burn and her chest felt like it was about to pop, Jade slowed down and tried to regain her breath, looking around for Pervnas.

"Hey sexy, how about cooling off with a drink in my place?" a muggle teenage boy asked, making an explicit gesture with his mouth and hands.

"Eat my shit!" Jade screamed, taking out her wand.

"Language!" a woman said, covering her young daughters ears.

Before Jade went to blast the muggle boy into smithereens, someone made a grab at her hand and pushed it down. Jade turned around, thinking it was Pervnas but felt temporary relief when she saw Draco, who started to pull her away.

"Get in the car, _now_." He said. Jade didn't need to be told twice. She was outside, out of her mind and without a shirt on. She jumped into the dark green car that had been sitting outside of her apartment this afternoon and closed the door. Draco got into the driver's seat, shifted the gear and pulled off. He was quiet, letting her assess her thoughts. Jade had so much of them; she needed time to put them all together.

"Why were you following me?" Jade finally said, seeing Draco's jaw muscle tighten.

"Because you're starting to get on my nerves and I didn't want you to complicate this case any further, but guess what cupcake, you really fucked this up now!" He yelled. Jade winced, feeling a tad bit bad. She really did fuck everything up a lot.

"Not that I care about you but I'll be charged for your arse when the _real_ murderer comes out to get you. That's why I told you not to complicate this case by putting yourself in, let things be but no…" Draco sang the last part. "_You had to-_"

"I _get_ the picture already. If you hadn't told me what was going on, _maybe_ I would have put myself out of this." Jade said seeing Draco give her a chuckle.

"You're beyond my comprehension of crazy did you know that? I'm being serious with you Weasley, stay out of my way." He said turning the wheel. They rolled into Jade's parking lot and Draco parked his car.

"Take my jacket." Draco said shrugging his jacket off.

"I don't think so." Jade said as if he asked her to eat dog shit. He stopped, looking at her, puzzled by her.

"You don't want a jacket to hide the fact that you're barely naked?" Draco asked looking her down slowly. Jade resisted to roll her eyes and opened the door to leave.

"I don't need or want anything from you Malfoy and I definitely don't need you to keep an eye on me anymore." Jade said seeing him smirk.

"You sure about that? I'm pretty good with surveillance." He said, letting his eyes travel shamelessly to her chest.

"Maybe I'm wrong…you should watch out for me." Jade said seeing him grin. "Because I'm still coming after you." Jade finished. His grin dropped faster than Harry on a broomstick.

"You've been warned Weasley. I'm going to catch you off guard one day and you won't like it. I mean it Weasley, _stay away from me_." He said.

With that, Jade closed the door and saw him start the car and drive away, leaving the parking lot. Jade turned around to see the tenants of her entire apartment building watching her from the window.

"Is this how you kids dress nowadays? Because it's pretty damn disappointing!" an old woman said. She shut her window and drew the drapes.

"Don't mind her sweetheart, you look fan-tastic!" another old man said, smoking his cigar and sticking his thumb at Jade.

"Uh…thanks." Jade said and left.


	12. Part One: To Save A Wand and Fishes

The next day, Jade made a trip to the Aurseize Office.

"I need Malfoy by _this_ month, not when my daughter turns into Aunt Muriel." Ron said seeing Jade wave her hand at him.

"Relax and go into your office and…do stuff." Jade said.

"Jade I've got a quick case for you while you're still looking over Malfoy. This earns you a cool 2,000 Galleons. His name is Andy Panagios and he's been wanted for drugs." Parvati said seeing Jade look confused.

"But this isn't a Wizarding offense…it's a muggle one." Jade said seeing Parvati shrug.

"He's one of us love, that's all there is to it." Parvati said.

"By the way, owls aren't all that convenient sometimes. The Ministry's just given us a go to use this new muggle device a cell phone." Ron said holding up a shiny silver toy. He tossed it to Jade who caught it and started to inspect it.

"What does this do?" Jade asked.

"You get to immediately contact a person by talking to them through it, wherever they are." Ron said seeing Jade raise her eyebrows.

"Wherever?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Damn straight and it's programmed with all the numbers you need. Now go find Malfoy, I have to take a peaceful break in the bathroom." Ron said leaving quickly. Jade watched Ron leave and she turned to Parvati.

"So Parvati…can we contact a person in the bathroom with this cell phone?" Jade asked seeing Parvati grin.

"You bet it does."

Jade looked over Andy Panagios's case and apparated to his house after visiting a pet shop to pick up a few live fishes for Jerry to feast on for dinner. He was only a few years, a few inches and a few pounds older, higher and heavier than her but that wasn't really an issue for Jade. Or was it?

Jade pounded on his door and after a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Andy Panagios, a thin and shabby looking man. His light blue shirt had dark stains on it and there was a disgusting smell, reeking from his house.

"Ough, holy crap, did you ever hear of a bath? Maybe a cleaning spell?" Jade asked seeing Andy shrug.

"I dunno. There's a cleaning spell?" he asked. Jade tightened her face at him and held up her papers.

"I'm Jade Weasley and I work for the Aurseize Office in the Ministry of Magic. I'm here to escort you back to the Ministry for drug possession." Jade said to Andy whose eyes widened.

"Fuck no you're not taking me anywhere!" he said, slamming the door shut. Jade started hitting the door and yelling for him to open it back up again.

"Come and get me then!" he said. Jade heard scraping sounds, much as if he was dragging something really heavy. Jade checked the lock to see if it had an Anti-Alohamora charm. No need for that episode again.

When the lock was clear from the charm, Jade pulled out her wand while she had her bag of fishes at hand and uttered the charm. Jade opened the door and Andy Panagios stood there with a silver muggle gun pointed directly at Jade's face.

"Whoa there buddy. You would _not_ want to clean up my brains on your front porch. Leaves too much of a mess you see." Jade said seeing him laugh darkly.

"So you _do_ know what this baby does. And don't worry about the mess on my front porch…you won't have any brains in that head of yours for me to clean after." He said. Jade didn't even try to make a smart reply; someone even without a brain could understand not to say anything.

"Now drop your wand and that bag of fish." Andy said slowly.

"What the fuck are you going to do with my fishes?" Jade asked.

Andy aimed at a tree next to Jade and pressed the trigger, the shot momentarily deafening her ears and shrieks.

"OK! OK! TAKE THE FISHES!" Jade said dropping her wand and bag of fishes.

"And don't ever come back here again!" Andy said seeing Jade leap away. Jade kept running and jumping, feeling the rush of adrenaline and fear across her body.

"Great! Now what Miss Smartass? How the hell am I going to get my wand and fishes back?" Jade asked herself. She couldn't go back there all alone, but who would she call to get them for her? Jade paused and looked at her pocket, knowing exactly who to call. She took out her phone and went through it, just like Parvati had taught her and came across Harry's contact. Jade waited a couple of rings until Harry picked up.

"Talk to me." He said.

"Harry…I sort of…lost control." Jade said.

"Did you kill anyone?" Harry asked.

"Uh…no." Jade answered.

Harry paused before asking another question. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No!" Jade said.

"Then why are you calling me?" he asked.

"I sort of unwillingly gave my wand to my fugitive." Jade said.

"He stole it didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Jade said.

"Give me the address and I'll floo in." Harry said.

"And please make sure you get my bag of fishes, he took them too and Jerry needs his dinner." Jade said.

"Why would anyone take a woman's fishes?" Harry asked.

Jade gave Harry the address to Andy Panagios's house and closed the phone, waiting at a nearby tree for Harry's arrival.

It wasn't even ten seconds when Jade heard a loud shriek from inside of the house and a few things moving and breaking. Jade was imagining Harry beating the live shit out of Andy's arse until she started hearing gunshots.

"Holy cow!" Jade said, using the tree for cover. The front door flew open and Andy Panagio ran out, with the bag of fish in his hands and an empty gun that he tossed in his lawn. When Jade saw this, she broke out into a run after him and tackled him from behind. Andy screamed and kicked, letting Jade to kick and scream as well.

"_Petrificus Totalus motherfucker_!" Jade said seeing Andy freeze and hit the ground. Jade bound his hands together and dragged him back to his lawn. She dropped him and saw Harry walking out of the house, pressing towels against his arm.

"That son of a bitch shot me!" Harry said incredulously.

"Oh my God, Harry I'm so sorry." Jade said, fumbling to get out her phone.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Did you get the scumbag?" he asked seeing her point to Andy's paralyzed body, his eyes rolling around in his sockets. "Are your fishes okay?" Harry asked seeing Jade hold up a bag of fish weakly. Harry smiled with discomfort. "Then all is well." He said.

When the Aurors came to take Andy away, Jade apparated to St. Mungo's with Harry.

"This is all my fault, if I never called you-"

"If you never called me, that bullet would have made it in there." Harry said touching her forehead. "Or there." He said, barely touching her chest. He looked up at Jade who met his green eyes and Ginny burst through the doors.

"I heard what happened! Are you both all right?" Ginny asked seeing Harry lift his arm painfully.

"Peachy." Harry said. Jade sat nearby, watching Ginny nervously try to heal Harry's bullet wound. Ginny's hands were shaking and the blush in her cheeks never had been discrete about her feelings for Harry Potter.

"Are _you_ all right? You look like you're about to faint." Harry said watching Ginny strangely. Ginny swooned a bit and recovered, smiling brightly and blinking her eyes.

"It's just you're hot, I mean, temperature-wise. Or maybe this room is a little too hot for you? Or maybe it's just me? Shit, let me just fucking open a window." Ginny said finally stalking off.

Jade suppressed her giggle and saw Ginny leave the room, mouthing something that looked like 'pathetic.'


	13. Part One: Naked, Wet and Cuffed

Jade woke up the next morning, frustrated. She was definitely going to capture Malfoy today because enough was enough. She apparated to the Villa in Hempstead and started moving in. She knocked on the door and waited for a response but got nothing. She fished through her pockets to take out Harry's knife that opened almost any doors. Jade took out the knife and slowly fit it through the lock and with a couple of twists and jerks, the door was unlocked.

"Mission successful…I deserve a cookie." Jade said to herself. She walked in and closed the door behind her, taking a look around the lavish and elegant entrance. She walked around, seeing that there was nothing in the first floor except a refrigerator half filled with food. She figured that either Draco left not too long ago or he was planning to come back soon.

She saw a box full of cupcakes and stood there for a full five minutes, trying to reason with herself. Malfoy was wanted by the Ministry right? These cupcakes would slow him down anyways.

Jade took the box and closed the refrigerator, eating them and nearly having an orgasm from the amazing quality of the soft and creamy cupcakes. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to a bedroom, seeing that the bed was slightly unmade and there were letters splayed across the desk. She picked the letters up and saw a black cordless telephone, sitting on a machine and a red light that was blinking away. Jade looked around the room and was stuck with another dilemma.

She broke into a house, which was illegal by both Muggle and Wizarding law. She stole a box of cupcakes, but that wouldn't be considered stealing since they were completely abandoned and unappreciated. Now she was ruffling through Malfoy's personal letters and there was a button, with its red light flashing at Jade, begging for her to be pressed. Jade quickly pushed the button and braced herself for something to happen. Instead there was a high pitched beep and Jade heard a woman giggling from the machine.

"Hello sweetheart. I miss you so much. The other night was so amazing…" Jade rolled her eyes, not believing to hear all the details the woman provided. "Tell me when you catch Henley, I'll come by and we'll finish this once and for all." The woman said.

Jade's heart stilled. Was Malfoy planning to kill Henley? There was another beep and Jade heard Gary.

"Draco, I don't know if you know this but Henley has an informant that knows exactly what's going on and where you are. Get out and start moving around. I won't say much over the phone or by letter anymore because there is no one to trust now. You're a smart man; you can manage but if you see Henley, _don't _hurt him. He is our only witness to this case. By the way, there's a woman after you…it may present a problem for you but I don't think you should worry, she is not a real threat." Gary said.

Jade stuck her tongue out at the machine. What did Gary know about being a threat anyways? The machine beeped again and Jade heard a frantic Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco! Please call when you get this. As if having my only son on the run for something he didn't do, there's a _lunatic_ coming after you. And I'm not talking about Pervnas, there's a Weasley girl who had the nerve to jump over our security gates and come up to me with the entire back of her pants missing! What in the _world_ does she want with you now? It's partly your fault you know, _you_ had to shag her in a bathroom to get back at her stupid cousin and Potter. Anyways, please call back…you know I worry about you love." Narcissa said.

There were a few messages that all belonged to Scarlett and Jade looked back at the letters. So far, he was after Henley and Henley was trying to run away from the scene. If Draco didn't commit the murder, why would he want Henley dead? He was the only witness that could save him. Jade saw a letter from Charles Greem. There were a few short letters and Jade went to read them but her cell phone started ringing.

"Jade here." Jade said.

"We have a problem. Are you busy?" Ron said from the other line.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something. What's the problem?" Jade asked.

"One of the Greem brothers, Richard was found dead…guess where he was found?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Jade asked.

"Jade he was found right in the front of your door." Ron said.

"_WHAT?!_" Jade yelled.

"Like I said, get here _now_." Ron said.

With that, he disconnected and Jade shut the phone. Her hands were shaking badly and she wondered what Draco would do to her if he found her here. She didn't know whether he was innocent or not; everything was definitely hazy. Jade took the letters from Charles Greem and left the Villa, apparating back to her flat. Jade saw Ron standing in the hallway, talking to another Auror.

"What in the world…" Jade said seeing them turn around.

"Miss Weasley? My name is Albert Chung, Auror of the Ministry of Magic. Did you personally know Mr. Richard Greem?" Albert asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"No not at all. I only knew that there were three Greem brothers and Richard was one of them." Jade said seeing Albert nod.

"Two brothers are dead and there's one more left. Whatever Malfoy has against these brothers, he's finishing off and he's having fun doing it too. Wait a minute, you didn't come to contact with Malfoy did you?" Ron asked. Albert even looked at Jade who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I…sort of lost him." Jade said. Albert smiled and looked away, trying not to laugh.

"Fuck me sideways and slap me with a fish…you let Malfoy get _away_? Your job is to capture him. Does 50,000 galleons not even appeal to you?" Ron asked, turning red. Jade rolled her eyes and took out her keys.

"Screw you Ron, I goofed up once." Jade said.

'_Twice actually.'_ The voice in Jade's head said.

"Well you had better bring him in! Unless you like leaving him gifts in front of your door." Ron said leaving. Jade shook her head and looked at Albert Chung who tapped his notepad with his pen.

"So how many times did you run into Draco?" Albert asked.

"Once?" Jade said. Albert smiled.

"It's okay. He's a damn good Auror and a really good friend of mine." Albert said.

"So you don't think he's responsible for this?" Jade asked gesturing to the plastic covered dead body of Richard. Albert shook his head.

"Not at all. He's been framed and whoever's behind this is the same person Draco needs to bring in as the main witness." Albert Chung said. Jade knew this wasn't the truth. Pervnas didn't kill David Greem but she wasn't too sure about Richard Greem's death. Apart from Pervnas there was someone Pervnas feared, but who was it?

Jade went into her apartment, feeling disturbed about a murderer leaving a dead body in front of her flat. What was next? Jade went into her bedroom and took off her clothes, getting ready for a shower. Her eye caught a red envelope which opened by itself.

A Howler.

"This is the last warning for you and your boyfriend." It said.

With that, the Howler burst into flames and was incinerated. Jade felt her heart go still. The murderer had been inside. Jade quickly looked around her entire flat, looking into closets, cabinets and under the bed. When everything was clear, she helped herself to a cupcake because she felt like she needed its support. Jade looked at Jerry who was swimming in his case.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jade said to Jerry, tapping the glass. Jerry bobbed his head up and down and kept swimming with something in his mouth. Jade sighed, looking at Jerry, wondering why life was so complicated for her and so easy for this turtle. Was it asking too much if she wanted to be a turtle in her next life?

Jerry opened his mouth and the tip of a finger floated down to the tank's floor. Jade gaped at it for a while. Whoever came into her apartment tried to touch Jerry and most people who assume Jerry is a normal turtle always thought wrong and got nicked. Now this was a finger. Whoever this was was going to pay for her carpet and pay for trying to touch Jerry.

Jade tried to take the finger out but Jerry kept trying to bite her hand.

"Goddamn it Jerry, that's not something to eat! It's evidence!" Jade yelled.

Jerry only put the finger in his mouth, chomped on it and hid in the corner until it was finally in his stomach. Jade sat in front of her tank, glaring at Jerry who had just diminished her chances of catching the murderer.

Knowing that there was nothing really to do to recover the finger, Jade got up and left to the bathroom to take a long hot shower after a long stressful day. She was the most effective thinker in the shower and hopefully, she wouldn't have to need the tip of the finger to locate the one who murdered Richard and possibly David Greem.

There was a creak from the bathroom door and Jade turned to see a silhouette of a man through the shower curtain in her bathroom. Before Jade got a chance to think, the shower curtain was swiped to the side, revealing Draco Malfoy.

"Gotcha." He said.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jade screamed, trying to cover as much dignity she could with her hands.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem you creep?!" Jade screamed. Draco only smiled, looking over Jade appreciatively.

"I told you that I'd catch you off guard. You know…I never had a chance to see this side of you." he said, cocking his head to the side. Jade gulped and kept trying to readjust her boobs in her slippery arms.

"All right and you did…now what? You're going to rape and murder me?" Jade asked. Draco smirked and shook his head.

"I am neither a rapist nor murderer. And I'd love to join you but I have things to do like prevent you from getting in my way and screwing everything over again. I came here to completely blow up on you because I found out that _someone_ went through my Villa and not only stole private letters but a box of France's best cupcakes." He said accusingly. Jade smiled; at least she trumped him in that department.

"Well I'm sure your girlfriend can afford to bring you more of where they came from." Jade said.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said. He took out a pair of muggle handcuffs, snapped one on her wrist and locked it with the metal towel hanger.

"You can't leave me here!" Jade yelled in a panic.

"Of course I can. And if you _really_ want to get out, I'll leave your cell phone right here." Draco said leaving the phone on the sink which was impossibly far away from her.

"Just don't hurt yourself darling." He said touching her cheek with a finger.

"You're such a fucked up prick. Just as slimy as you were when I met you." Jade said seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"You're lucky I'm a gentleman. Other men would have taken advantage of this situation." He said. He let out a chuckle, seeing her glaring at him, furious beyond belief.

"I really, really don't like you." Jade said seeing him shrug.

"A lot of people will agree with you. I'll see you around…or not." he winked. He went to leave but Jade called him back.

"Wait! Wait! I have to ask you something really important!" Jade said. Draco turned around and nodded, still looking over her.

"Can I see your fingers?" Jade asked. There was a wicked smile that crossed his lips.

"Anything else you want to see?" he asked seeing her roll her eyes.

"Let me see your goddamn fingers!" Jade stomped. Draco took his fingers out of his pockets and showed them to Jade. All were intact. Jade suddenly felt extremely relieved. Draco Malfoy wasn't the murderer.

"Why, did you want them to do something for your current situation?" he asked walking closer to her.

Jade silently looked at the cuffs and Draco smirked again. "Wrong answer, we'll play this game another day."

With that, Draco left, leaving Jade completely alone, cuffed to the metal towel hanger. Jade tried to reach the cell phone with her hands but it was absolutely impossible. Then Jade tried inching her way towards the sink and lifted her foot, trying to drag the cell phone towards her but was afraid that if she dropped it, that was the end of things. Now didn't seem like a bad moment to hope that Malfoy went to Azkaban.

After a half an hour of inching the phone towards her, she finally got it to arms reach and wondered who she would call. First she called Ginny who never picked up the thousand times that Jade called. There was a choice between Harry and Ron and Jade wished that there would have been more numbers to choose from. Why couldn't Hermione's number be available?

Jade pressed Harry's number, knowing that if Ron saw her naked, it would scar him for the rest of his life to see his naked cousin cuffed to a metal hanger.

"What's the address?" Harry asked when he picked up.

"My house." Jade replied. There was a pause.

"Did you kill anyone?" Harry asked.

"No!" Jade responded.

"Are your fishes missing?" he asked.

"No fishes today. Malfoy cuffed me to a towel hanger." Jade heard Harry shut the phone and in a minute, he was inside the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her naked.

"You see, this wasn't what I imagined when you said you were cuffed to the towel hanger." Harry said. Jade blushed furiously, seeing him trying not to peek but she was out in the open with only one hand to cover whatever she could.

"Can you _please_ get me out of this?" Jade asked.

Harry took a towel and wrapped it around Jade who was extremely thankful for it. She had never felt so happy being covered in her life. Harry took his wand out and pointed to the cuffs. After saying the incantation, the handcuff split into two and Jade hopped out of the shower.

"Malfoy should cuff you more often." Harry joked as Jade entered her bedroom.

"Yeah right." Jade muttered.


	14. Part One: Dinner With Harry and Family

**Last chapter for tonight everyone! Enjoy! =D**

Jade got dressed and walked into her living room to see Harry sitting on her sofa, looking at her pet turtle. She saw him more relaxed than he had ever been when she first met him. He was wearing a dark green shirt that enhanced his eyes and crisp black pants. His hair was much tamer and neater but a tad bit mussed.

Just like his hair, Harry's body had gone through a change for the better. She remembered to him to have an average build but thinner but his muscles were developed nicely, just like Draco's had. Harry looked like he could endure a muggle car getting run over him, of course Jade didn't wish that but that was just what she thought of Harry Potter; rock solid yet lean.

"You're in a hurry." Harry said looking at Jade. "I know. I need to go to my Dad's house for dinner. Do you want to come along?" Jade asked seeing Harry shrug.

"Sure." Harry got up from his seat and followed behind Jade as she closed the door.

"You should be careful. Especially now that you've got a psychopathic serial killer's attention who gift wraps a dead body in front of your apartment."

He took out his minimized broom and maximized it. It wasn't even probably out for the public to purchase.

"That's a nice ride." Jade said seeing Harry turn around. It was a wood finish in black, looking lethal. The thin and slender part of the seat had a delicate scripture in silver. _'Prestissimo.'_ The part where the bristles were supposed to be and Jade had a hard time trimming and cleaning was shaped into a round looking cone, glinting from its chrome finish.

"Do you want one?" Harry asked seeing Jade shrug.

"I'd love to but it's probably going to take more than Malfoy's money to pay that off." Jade said.

"Where's your old broom? I'll give that in and trade you for a better one." Harry said. Jade grimaced.

"I left my Cleansweeper outside when I tried questioning Pervnas and somehow he found it and broke it in half." Jade said.

"Rest in Peace Cleansweeper." Harry said, settling himself back on his broom again. He motioned for Jade to sit behind him and she did, trying to think of a way to put her arms around Harry without making anything awkward.

"Either hold on to me or fall from the broom because this one moves fast…either way it's your call babe." Harry said. Jade circled her arms around Harry's waist and the broom shot off the air.

Jade was so startled by the sudden jerk, she let go of Harry and landed on her arse on the ground 10 feet from the air.

"OW!" Jade yelled, turning over and rubbing her bottom. She heard Harry come back with the Prestissimo, doubling over in laughter.

"I told you to hold on tight didn't I? You don't listen Jade." He said giving her a hand. Jade got up to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Let's try this again." Jade said.

Harry and Jade arrived in Bilius Weasley and Aunt Muriel's home. While Harry was putting the broom away, Jade cautioned Harry about the current state of the house. Bilius opened the door and stuck his head out, seeing Jade and Harry on their front steps.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter! Come in my boy!" Bilius said. They started walking in when Aunt Muriel blocked their way.

"Jade! You bought a man home? Is he your boyfriend? Good golly it's Harry Potter!" Aunt Muriel said, her smile stretching so wide, Jade could notice her dentures slipping.

"He's actually-"

"Jade's always shy to tell us when she has a boyfriend. You should have heard about her fiancé, he was a real-"

"But-"

"Sshh! Can't you see grownups are talking?" Aunt Muriel asked. Jade raised her eyebrows and gaped at Aunt Muriel and Bilius who dragged an extremely amused Harry Potter for dinner.

Jade felt tense throughout the entire dinner and was highly uncomfortable of the fact that Aunt Muriel and her father kept pressing on the idea of Harry and Jade together.

"We're actually not together. We're strictly professional Aurseizes." Harry said. Aunt Muriel's shoulders slumped and she went back to stabbing her chicken.

"Jeez Jade you need a man." Aunt Muriel said.

"I don't need one. I'm fine on my own." Jade said.

"Can't have children on your own." Bilius muttered.

"I'm 25! What am I going to with a kid?" Jade asked.

"Sooner or later she'll be 40 and she won't be able to have any more children. Look at your cousins; they're all happily married with children!" Aunt Muriel said.

"My only daughter is 25 years old and I'm still not a grandfather." Bilius said shaking his head. Jade looked at Harry who tried to contain himself and exert his urge to laugh in his food.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Jade said when Harry dropped her off in front of her apartment.

"I'm sorry to say this but your family is entirely nutters." Harry said seeing Jade nod and open her door.

"So I've been told a thousand times." Jade said. Harry said goodbye and left, leaving Jade to crash on her bed and fall asleep.


	15. Part One: Parallel Park The Macarena

Jade woke up the next morning and got dressed for work. She apparated to the Ministry and found Parvati chattering away with a beautiful looking woman who looked happy to see Jade.

"Hello!" the woman said springing up and shaking hands with Jade.

"Er…hi. Do I know you?" Jade asked.

"Jade this is Lavender Brown!" Parvati said. Jade remembered Aunt Muriel telling her that Lavender Brown exceeded society norms by turning into a high class escort.

"Oh! Lavender!" Jade said.

"You don't remember me do you?" she asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"To be honest no…but I've heard…stuff." Jade said, not wanting to be rude about Lavender's day and night job. Lavender dismissed it with a wave.

"Oh don't worry about gossip. I actually love my job. Parvati told me that you were working as an Aurseize now. I heard you were also going to capture Draco Malfoy?" Lavender said, clasping her hands together.

"Let's hope." Jade said seeing Lavender's lips curling into a sneer.

"You better go catch that cocksucker soon." She said.

Jade left the office wondering how many other women were wronged and played silly by Malfoy. Even Lavender Brown wanted her to catch Malfoy and _she_ was an escort herself. Malfoy must have really embarrassed them.

Jade went to make a visit to Charles Greem's office to ask about Malfoy and the case that was hanging over the Ministry's head, especially hers. Jade knocked on Charles Greem's door, hearing him permit her entrance. Jade walked in, seeing Charles a balding man in his 40's greeting Jade. He smiled and offered her a seat, straightening his tie.

"I've heard that my brother was found dead in front of your door?" Charles Greem asked before Jade could even introduce herself.

"Yes that's true but-"

"Why was he put in front of your doorstep? Did you know him? Did he know you?" Charles grilled. Jade wanted to cry, this was not going the way she wanted it to go.

"I didn't know him at all. I swear." Jade said.

"Then why did the murderer put Richard on your doorstep?!" Charles asked, his face starting to turn red.

"Listen I'm really sorry about your brother's death but I don't know why the killer put your brother's body on my doorstep. I came here to ask you a couple of questions regarding Draco Malfoy who is wanted by the Ministry and I would really appreciate it if you told me-"

"That's none of your business." He said. Jade pursed her lips and showed him the papers of her right to capture Malfoy.

"This actually _is_ my business Mr. Greem. I'm supposed to bring Malfoy in and on top of that, I'm in the middle of this mess while the murderer is out there, thinking it's a great idea to leave dead bodies outside of my flat. Now if I don't have your cooperation now, by my Aunt Muriel's good genes I will turn you into a blob full of goo with just one evil eye!" Jade burst. Charles gaped at Jade who sat down and made herself comfortable.

"Draco was right…you really are a lunatic." Charles said after gaping at Jade for a few seconds.

"Pervnas took out a couple of loans from David and was unable to pay for a single Knut for the many times we paid a visit for him to pay us back but he wouldn't. That night, when David went to confront Pervnas, that was also the night Auror Malfoy walked in to catch Pervnas for selling illegal wands. There was a fight and according to Mr. Malfoy, he dropped his wand when going after Pervnas and when he came back, David was…" Charles said, taking a moment.

"Anyways…" Charles continued. "Auror Malfoy was framed then when he was found with the murder weapon in his hand and David's dead body." Charles said.

"The other person killing David doesn't make much sense." Jade said seeing Charles nod.

"It doesn't until you find out that it wasn't Pervnas who needed the loans, it was his father. We've tried looking up Pervnas's father and it would come up to a George Henley who is _nowhere_ to be found. There are no records of him even using _magic_. It's quite possible that George Henley has changed his name and identity or is possibly even dead, which makes Pervnas the murderer." Charles said.

Jade chewed on her thumbnail, not entirely convinced that it would be Pervnas to murder David or Richard. Pervnas was terrified of even thinking about who had done the murders and refused to give up his name. It was highly possible that Pervnas's father, George Henley was behind all this, but where was he?

"Well I'll be going now. Thank you Mr. Greem for your cooperation." Jade said getting up.

"My pleasure." Mr. Greem said extending his hand for Jade to shake. "Listen, I wasn't trying to be harsh. Draco Malfoy asked me not to extend any courtesy to you about the case. Why don't you and I catch up for dinner tonight?" Charles asked, still holding on to her hand.

"Er…" Jade said trying to pull away. "I don't think so but thank you anyways." Jade said. She tried twisting her hand away but Charles held on to it tighter.

"No one says no to me." Charles said. He let her hand go and Jade instantly took a few steps back from him. "Think about it…good day Miss Weasley." He said pleasantly. Jade muttered 'freak' under her breath and quickly left the building.

Jade walked out Charles's office, rubbing her arm and scowling. She had her head bent, wondering just what in the world this world was coming to. Was decency a thing of the past now?

Jade looked up and waited for the muggle streetlight to clear so she could start waking again. When the light changed, Jade looked to both sides and started walking. In a flash, a dark green car came screeching to a halt in front of her.

"What the…" Jade said seeing Malfoy get out of the car and slam the door behind him.

"I told you not to follow me." He said furiously. Jade held up her hands, seeing him stop in front of her. "You're not going to let me go are you?" he asked.

Jade gave him a mouth shrug and slowly shook her head.

Draco smiled in disbelief and ran his hand through his hair. Jade watched him shake his head and have a moment of his own 'I-don't-believe-this'. He turned his eyes towards her, looking at her coldly.

"What?" Jade asked.

Draco took a few swift steps up to her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He swooped in, kissing her fully. Jade was caught off guard by him. His appearance was so sudden just like this kiss. He ran his hand down her back and Jade shuddered. If it was one thing that Jade ever learned in her life; no other man made her feel this powerless and mushy before. Draco broke off the kiss and pulled back, grinning at Jade.

"You're not as annoying now." He said, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Jade's knees gave it out and were turned into Jell-O. After all these years, he still had that charm about him that she couldn't resist.

"I…take you...Ministry." Jade said in a daze. He smiled and broke his gaze from her, looking around.

"Not today love." He said grabbing her face. He pressed a kiss to her lips and released her. Jade watched him quickly make his way into his car and he stuck his hand out, waving something at Jade. When Jade finally realized that he was waving her wand, Jade let out a string of profanities and looked around for a muggle car to follow him.

Jade slipped inside of a large Jeep and looked at the steering wheel, the various buttons, gear and foot pedals.

"Oh my God! What do I do? What do I do?!" Jade asked herself? She started pressing buttons and the radio blared on and Jade slapped her hands to her ears.

_When I dance they call me Macarena  
And the boys they say that I´m buena  
They all want me, they can´t have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
Move with me, chat with me  
And if your good I take you home with me_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Heeeeey Macarena  
AAAHAA!_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Jade screamed at the buttons.

She looked up to see Draco looking at her from the other side of the street, laughing himself to death. She could have sworn her heart that he was wetting himself too. Even with the music, Jade looked at the gear, trying to remember her observations with her Uncle Arthur, the Weasley's and Malfoy just a few days ago.

Jade looked at the gear and yanked it back. She pressed on the gas real hard, sending the Jeep crashing into the car in front of it. Jade screamed and pushed the gear forward again, not having a clue of what she was doing. The Jeep kept crashing back and forth and Jade tried to twist and turn the steering wheel but it kept going back and forth, crushing the cars in front of it to no avail.

"Fly you piece of shit! Fly!" Jade screamed at the steering wheel. There was a knock on her window and Jade snapped to it, seeing a man with a uniform.

"What?" Jade asked. She looked back at Draco who had his mouth wide open, as if he was gasping and laughing at the same time.

"Ma'am I think you might want to get out of this car this instant." The man said seeing Jade sneer back at him.

"I have to be someplace. Move away muggle!" Jade said, stomping on the gas pedal again. The Jeep crashed into the car again and the man scratched his head, taking out his transmitter.

"Doesn't look like you're going to go anywhere. Dispatch I'm calling for backup, some nutter woman is having really bad attempts at parallel parking." The cop said dryly. He tucked his transmitter back and walked over to Jade who started to get out of the car.

"Ma'am I need to see you your vehicle registration and driver's license." He said seeing her squint at him.

"What is that?" Jade asked.

* * *

**The song Macarena by** **Los Del Rio- not mine! enjoy all the same!**


	16. Part One: Typical Muggle Prison

Jade was thrown behind bars with a couple of other women who stared menacingly at her.

"No! You can't leave me in here!" Jade screamed, banging on the bars.

"You dumb bitch stop making noises!" a butchy red haired woman barked. Jade instantly quieted. Four of them looked as if they could strangle her effortlessly; the other one who was tall and skinny with brown hair and dark eyes who didn't look all that threatening.

"So what are you here for?" the skinny one asked lazily. Everyone looked at Jade who took a nervous gulp.

"I…didn't have my driver's license and vehicle registration." Jade said seeing them start to roar in laughter. Jade grimaced and found herself a corner, still seeing them laugh as hard as they can. An officer came by and banged the bars.

"_Quiet_." He warned.

"Suck my dick motherfucker, you understand that shit?" the bulky redhead said.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" the officer asked.

Jade was bug eyed. She dumped her head into her lap, waiting for the fighting and shouting to be over. This was not the place she wanted to be. When the fight was over, the butchy redhead went back to her spot, still cursing and angry.

"Calm down Dina. You know these fucktarts hold you in longer with that behavior." The skinny one said. She looked away towards Jade and folded her hands around her legs.

"So you shouldn't be in for long." The skinny woman said. Jade shook her head.

"I don't know anyone I can call." Jade said. The women all hummed and murmured as if they were empathizing with her.

"Poor baby." The skinny one said.

"No I mean…I have a Dad and an Aunt. I just don't know their numbers." Jade said seeing them nod again.

"I ran away from my parents 30 years ago. Shit…look at me now." The woman said pointing to her hooker clothes. Jade shuddered and Dina gave a low laugh.

"I didn't need to run home, I never had parents. Some asshole killed both of them." Dina said. Another woman chuckled and pointed to the skinny and tall woman. "Dahlia, tell the new girl why you're here." She asked. Dahlia looked up, waving her fingers.

"I just came back from murdering my husband. I chopped his dick off and had it gift wrapped and delivered to the bitch he was fucking."

Jade nearly fainted.

They heard a few footsteps and everyone looked up to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Holy shit! It's a man with a dress!" Dina yelled, looking at Ron's robes.

"Your bail has been posted Weasley. _Don't_ let us catch you pulling what you did again today." The officer said, opening the cell for Jade.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ron asked.

"Not now Ronald!" Hermione said, wrapping a hand on his shoulder. "That will be all Officer Duren. If you can please give Jade back her belongings." Hermione said.

"She had nothing on her. Not even a phone or identification." Officer Duren said politely, looking at Jade. Everyone looked back at Jade who burned in embarrassment.

"I left in a hurry?" Jade asked.

"If I can please escort you out." Officer Duren asked, starting to walk. Jade turned to the women and waved, seeing them wave back.

"Did you see that hunky one with the glasses?" Dahlia asked to the other women who cackled.

"I think I just wet my pants." Dina said.

"You're a real pain in the arse did you know that? It's a shame that I gave you that cell phone that hasn't even been put to use. And you don't have your fucking wand on you? What kind of apprehension agent are you without a wand?" Ron asked. Harry knocked Ron's shoulder lightly.

"Don't be so hard on her. People forget." Harry said lightly.

"Yeah…_idiots_ forget their wands. And you can't even drive a car for the life of you so what possessed you to play bumper cars with those poor things? Do you know that this all goes on _my_ bill? Sweet Merlin's underpants I need the strongest bottle of alcohol I can get my hands on." Ron said, pushing past Jade who couldn't even answer to Ron. Whatever she did was a stupid thing, no doubt about that and she was beating herself up for it.

"Sweetheart don't listen to Ron." Hermione said, wrapping an arm around Jade and hugging her close.

"Ough, I don't." Jade said.

"You know it's not your fault. If it wasn't for the anonymous note, telling us that you were here, we would have never known." Hermione said seeing Jade's eyebrows shoot up.

"Anonymous note?!" Jade asked seeing Hermione nod.

"I'm guessing someone saw you…maybe Malfoy when you were trying to capture him with that poor Jeep?" Hermione asked. Harry cracked a grin and Jade smiled back. "Don't worry love; this information won't go out to Ron. It'll take him time to figure it out. Oh shoot!" Hermione said looking at her watch. "I have to pick Hugo and Rose up from their babysitters! I'll see you later Jade!" Hermione said kissing Jade's cheek. She apparated off and Jade was left with Harry.

"Tough day." Harry said.

"Tell me about it." Jade said.

"Well at least you had jail time experience. It'll teach you to think twice now." Harry said. Jade nodded intensely and Harry continued. "Another thing, we're going to have to teach you how to drive a car properly." He said. With that, he apparated, leaving Jade on the streets of London.


	17. Part One: Goblin Apprehension

Jade apparated to her building and went up the stairs, feeling absolutely exhausted of the day's antics. She went to her flat to retire for the day but saw a bouquet of flowers. The first person she thought about was Draco and knew that if she ever saw him again, she would kick his manhood out of his throat. She looked at the note that simply said

'Roses are red,

Violets are Blue

No one says no to me

And you shouldn't too.'

Then there was another man that Jade wouldn't mind kicking a manhood out of a throat and that was Charles Greem. Jade took the flowers inside and placed them in her living room.

"Ello Jerry!" Jade said tapping on his tank. He was swimming around gracefully, without the worlds tension on his shoulders. She went into her bedroom to change her clothes but saw the same red note on her nightstand. The killer came to visit her apartment again. The Howler opened up and gave its message to her.

_'I told you, you filthy mudblood lover, that you'll pay. And you will certainly pay for not heeding my warnings. I'll kill you, your boyfriend and your fucking turtle' _

The Howler disintegrated and Jade suddenly felt cold and numb. Her life was in full fledge danger and she didn't know how to stop it. She looked around her apartment and took out a steak knife from her kitchen drawer. She didn't have her wand with her, thanks to fucking Malfoy. If the killer was going to come after her, he was going to lose a serious organ and it wasn't going to be a finger. Jade tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She heard something moving against her bedroom window and she froze, watching a large shadow loom over the window.

_'__It's a fucking tree…please tell me it's a tree.'_ Jade begged with herself.

The window opened smoothly and a pair of eyes looked in. Jade leapt out of her bed and screamed from the top of her lungs. She charged after the window with a steak knife in her hand. She threw the window open and ran like a gorilla after him. He was trying to leave but Jade, in her flimsy nightgown, no shoes and no right mind, Jade jumped at him, digging the knife into the first place that was available to her; his buttocks.

"ARRRGHHHHHHHHH!" he roared in pain. Jade got up to run after him but he turned around, stunned her and ran off.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes, seeing herself looking up to Ginny and a couple of other Healers.

"Look who decided to join us!" Ginny said smiling at Jade. Jade looked at her other neighbors who leaned forward, looking at her.

"I saw the whole damn thing. I _never_ saw a woman without underwear stab a man in the arse with a knife before." Mr. Jones said giving Jade a toothless smile.

"How long was I out?" Jade asked, getting up.

"Just a few minutes. Everyone in the building heard you and got to see you stab a bloke in the arse. I swear, I think your job is perfect for you. By the way, it wasn't Malfoy by any chance was it?" Ginny asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"That's a damn shame." Ginny said.

"Jade!" Seamus Finnigan said, smiling boyishly at Jade. "Ginny told me you were an Aurseize now! Really…brave." He said. Jade rubbed her head and Ginny held Jade by the arm.

"You need some rest. The Aurors are on their way to take a statement." Ginny said.

* * *

In the morning, Jade woke up and got dressed for work. She gave Jerry a couple of fishes and heavily encouraged him to snap at anyone who tried to hurt him.

"No one can touch you without your permission! Men are dogs and nice little turtles like you have no business of talking to arses like them." Jade said seeing Jerry bob his head up and down. She left her apartment, securing it but had no idea why she was securing it in the first place. She might as well leave it open since serial killers were fond of coming and going into her apartment. She went and apparated to the Ministry and went up to the Aurseize Office to see Parvati handing Harry his files. Harry turned around and he nodded at her, his lips hinting a smile.

"Knife to the arse eh? Classic." Harry said. Jade burned in embarrassment and she rubbed her neck as Parvati covered her face with a folder, laughing silently.

"Do you have files for me?" Jade asked. Parvati held up a couple of files for Jade.

"There are three apprehensions to be made, each a reasonable 1,000 Galleons." Parvati said. Jade took the files from her and looked over them. The door opened and Jade looked up to see Ron coming out of his office.

"Heard you had quite the night." Ron said. Jade scowled and left the Aurseize Office, wondering if she should change her career. She stood outside the Aurseize Office, looking at her files and remembering that she didn't have her wand on her. Jade looked around to see Harry leaving.

Jade followed him out and saw him take his broom out from his breast pocket. Jade put a hand on his shoulder and the next thing she knew, she was slammed against the wall with her arm tightly locked behind her and something cool pressed against her temple.

"_Unfh_." Jade managed.

Harry instantly released her and Jade turned around, seeing Harry tuck a semiautomatic into his holster.

"You really caught me by surprise." Harry said grimly as Jade tried rubbing her arm socket.

"Do you always greet people this way whenever they catch you by surprise?" Jade asked seeing him look at her darkly.

"Everyone knows well enough not to catch me by surprise." He said. Jade surrendered and backed away.

"Well I'm an idiot so I don't count, but I'll keep that in mind now." Jade said seeing him smile.

"You're not an idiot…crazy maybe but not stupid…what did you need me for?" he asked.

"I er…don't have a wand…or a broom and I need to make apprehensions." Jade said waving her folders at him. Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"You're a piece of work babe."

* * *

Jade flew to her first apprehension for the day. They arrived in front of Grunack the Flat Footed's home and Jade knocked on the door.

"Aurseize agency! Open up!" Jade said, hitting the door. Harry stood there, his arm crossed, waiting for the capture. The door opened and Jade went to confront Grunack but she looked down, about a few feet down.

"Never seen a little man before?" he asked, narrowing his beady black eyes at her.

"I…er…" Jade said, looking at his long hairy ears and pointy dirty fingernails. She heard Harry taking a few steps back. This told Jade that Harry was going to enjoy watching this.

"I need to take you in for embezzlement charges." Jade said seeing the goblin give her a disgusted look.

"I will not be brought in by a vampire." He squeaked. Jade turned around and looked at Harry who tried to control his smile but looked like he wasn't doing a great job hiding it.

"Who are you calling a vampire? Do you see any vampires around here?" Jade asked. Grunack lifted a long and dirty nailed finger at Jade.

"_You_ are a vampire and they are less trusted than ordinary wizards." He said. He shut the door and Jade turned around to Harry who stepped in and blasted the door open with one swift kick. He walked in and Jade ran around the back to see Grunack scurrying out of his backyard.

"Hey!" Jade called, seeing him go through a small metal door of a fence. He closed the door and locked it, leaving Jade in a dilemma. She needed to climb over the fence. Jade dragged a pot of plants and stepped on it, getting a good boost out of the fence. Jade went to land on the other side but lo and behold; the loop of her belt got caught and ripped out as she fell.

"Fuck!" Jade swore. She looked up and something hard flew into her face. Jade instantly covered her face, hearing Grunack scream and throw something flaky and hard. Jade finally looked around to see him throwing bulbs of garlic at her.

"Take _that_ you blood sucking leech!" he shrilled. Jade dodged the bulbs of garlic and charged after Grunack. She had never seen a goblins eyes go so wide before. Jade couldn't blame him; she was the one that flew right on top of him. Grunack didn't give up without a fight. He tried pulling her hair, clawing at her and kicking, anything he could do.

"Help! Sexual harassment!" the goblin called. Jade got him on his stomach and locked his arms behind his back with her weight. Jade turned around and saw Harry grinning widely. Jade looked down at her body, seeing that she wasn't wearing any pants at all except for her shocking blue underwear.

"Kinky." Harry said.


	18. Part One: Dinner and An Explosion

"Thanks for today." Jade said hopping off of Harry's broom. Harry smiled looking back at her legs.

"You need help for tomorrow? I'm starting to like working with you." he said seeing Jade look horrified.

"I er…no thanks." Jade said seeing Harry nod.

"Good luck getting your wand back. If you change your mind, call me." He said flashing his phone that looked way cooler than Jade's. Harry zoomed off and Jade looked back at her building. She went to leave but heard someone whistle behind her. Jade turned around to see Charles Greem leering at her, with a brand new Cleansweeper his hand.

"You know how to taunt a man." He said looking her up and down. Jade crossed her arms and crossed her legs tightly, glaring at Charles Greem.

"I'm hoping you came to give me important information about Pervnas and his father." Jade said seeing Charles Greem shake his head.

"I don't know anything about Pervnas or his father, but I _do_ know something. Henley changed his name just 15 years ago and I happen to know who he works for." Charles said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Who?! Who does he work for?" Jade asked. Charles motioned for Jade to get on and stroked the broom gently.

"This is yours by the way. It was packaged in front of your door and I took the liberty to take it, just in case you didn't want to come out with me." Charles said. Jade's jaw dropped. This new Cleansweeper was for her and this creep took it away from her to keep as blackmail?

"I'm watching you all the time and I have dreams about you. Dreams that-"

"That's disgusting. Can I please get my broom back? I need it for work." Jade said. Charles wagged a finger at her and hopped on the broom.

"You'd have to catch me to earn this broom." He sang. He went to fly off but the broom suddenly stalled midair and in the next second, it exploded into bits and pieces.

Jade was thrown back, feeling the impact on her back and her hair curling from the fire. Jade patted her head and sat there, seeing only a black spot of the explosion and body parts scattered in small bits and pieces, everywhere across the parking lot.

She heard a few screams and in a matter of minutes, Aurors and Healers apparated on to the scene.

"Are you all right Jade?" Albert Chung asked, appearing in front of Jade who kept her mouth open wide.

"Holy shit…you look like hell." Ron said, looking over Jade who was frozen on the spot. Jade was shipped to St. Mungos and there, she explained to the Aurors of what happened. Ginny cleaned up a few cuts and told Jade that there were no serious burns or cuts.

"But you _do_ look like…hmm oh! Fleur!" Ginny said seeing Jade smile.

"Really? I look like-"

"Fleur's house elf! That's what I was thinking about!" Ginny said. Jade bit her lip from screaming at Ginny.

* * *

Aunt Muriel and Bilius bustled into the room and gaped at Jade.

"For all the things holy…you look like a house elf who exploded!" Aunt Muriel said as Bilius went over and hugged Jade.

"Ron told me someone planted a bomb on your broom?!" Bilius asked in outrage. Jade winced, knowing just who it was. "And that some bloke Charles blew up into pieces! It could have been you! Where are your pants?" Bilius asked suddenly.

Jade looked down seeing that she didn't have any pants on. There were nicks, scrapes and a few bruises on her legs that were all cleaned.

"Yeah, you didn't have pants on when we found you in the parking lot." Ginny said. Everyone curiously looked at Jade who twiddled her thumb.

"Does my Aurseize niece have a boyfriend? Are you seeing someone and doing the nasty with him?" Aunt Muriel asked. Jade gasped out loud and Bilius sat down to steady his spinning head.

"No! No, no! I'm not doing the-I'm not doing _that_. I don't even have a boyfriend!" Jade said. Aunt Muriel gave Jade a sly look and rubbed her hands together.

Jade was released from the hospital and she went back to her apartment alone. She was emotionally, physically and mentally exhausted and so hungry. Someone on her floor was cooking something mouthwatering; she smelled fresh bread and marinara. She wanted to go back outside and eat something, but she didn't want to take her chances. She wanted to stay cooped up in her house with her knife and wait for the killer so she could attack.

Jade opened her door and felt the wave of freshly baked bread and marinara sauce and someone rattling in her kitchen. Her heart jumped to her throat and she quickly took out her umbrella for protection.

"Ginny? Aunt Muriel? Dad?" Jade squeaked.

Malfoy walked out of the kitchen and threw his hands up.

"I made you dinner, don't beat me to death." He said.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my house? How did you get the nerve to come in here?" Jade yelled. Draco rested his hands on his narrow hips and cocked an eyebrow at Jade.

"Oh like you didn't start it first." He said.

"Well it's kind of my job to snoop in…why are you cooking for me?" Jade asked seeing him pass by her. He closed and locked the door.

"I heard you had a bad day…you look really attractive by the way." He said lightly. Jade scowled and went into her bedroom to change. There were no letters from the Killer and Jade started to feel safer, now that Draco was here. She changed into her pajamas and went into her bathroom to clean up her face.

Instead she ended up screaming.

"What?" Draco asked looking into the bathroom.

"I look _horrible_! My _EYEBROWS_, my _HAIR_! It's all _GONE!_" Jade screamed.

Her hair was much shorter and fuzzier from the fire. She broke down and sobbed, feeling that the killer had finally gotten to her. Jade felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she turned around and rested her chest on Draco's chest, feeling him comfort her.

"It's okay. Be happy that you weren't the one on the broom." He said.

"How did you know about the broom?" Jade asked seeing him smirk.

"I'm an Auror. I know people." He said. Jade pulled away from him and started washing her face. "I'll set the table. Hurry up Weasley, I'm hungry!" he said.

Jade exited her bathroom and was pleasantly surprised to see so much food on the table. She sat down, looking at the bowl of salad, spaghetti with marinara sauce, roasted potatoes and freshly baked bread.

"What are you a housewife or something?" Jade asked seeing him grin and serve some wine.

"I'm actually very home oriented. I do my own laundry, I make my own bed and I cook." He said, forking a few potatoes. Jade shoveled the food in her mouth and looked up at Draco who looked amused.

"Shocking…it's actually quite good." Jade said.

"I know how to whip up a good meal for your liking if you know what I mean." Draco winked. Jade rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him.

"So I suppose you just didn't wake up this morning and decide to be nice to me and make me a wonderful meal." Jade said. Draco was still chewing, taking his time to think of a reasonable answer.

"I've always been nice to you." he said.

Jade snorted.

"All right…but I haven't been a total arsehole to you ever since you decided to become an Aurseize." He said. He rested his fork down and picked up his wine glass, swirling it around and taking a drink from it.

"So…what _are_ you here for?" Jade asked. She reached over and grabbed a roll of fresh bread and broke it open, watching the wisp of hot air leave it.

"I need your help." He said. Jade wiped her plate clean with the bread, listening intently. "I need Pervnas and his father alive to clear my name. I can't run from the Ministry forever and they have Muggle enforcement out on me as it is. I know that if I go back now, I'll get locked up and Pervnas would _never_ advocate for me. That's why I need you to help me. We're both going in the same direction but you're actually after me. I understand you want your money and I'll be able to give that to you, but I need you to help me take Pervnas and his father down." Draco said. Jade knocked back a glass of wine and filled herself another one.

"Why me? Why can't you count on your other Auror buddies?" Jade asked. Draco leaned in close and stroked her hand delicately with his fingers.

"Because I can trust you. And I know you trust me. Besides, you know more about this case than anyone else knows and the people that knew were all murdered. Apart from you and me, my mother and Gary only know about Pervnas and Pervnas and his father visits _you_ more than they visit each other." Draco said. Jade shook her head, trying to clear things up.

"Hang on one second. This has nothing to do with trust. You're just saying that I'm live bait for Pervnas and the killer." Jade said. Draco sighed and threw his hands in the air.

"You're a target sweetheart. Pervnas and the killer is after _you_ not me." Draco said.

"Fuck!" Jade said. Draco grinned and playfully poked her cheek.

"Aren't you cute with that potty mouth of yours? Are you drunk enough to sleep with me?" he asked seeing her take their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Pervnas or his father has been in my flat multiple times. They place Howlers on my nightstand to threaten me. Also, I don't know if you know but the day when Richard Greem's body was dumped in front of my door, the Killer left a note inside of my house and I think he went to touch Jerry." Jade said. Draco looked back at Jerry and smirked.

"Who could resist touching a snapping turtle? They're so cuddly and lovable." Draco said. Jade wiped her hands with a kitchen towel and grabbed her wine glass.

"The Killer went to touch Jerry but Jerry ended up biting his bloody finger off." Jade said. Draco looked at Jerry incredulously.

"What?" he asked.

"He bit the Killer's finger off. I went to check on Jerry that day and saw a real live finger in Jerry's mouth. I tried to get it out of him but Jerry tried to bite me and he ended up eating it." Jade said.

"Is this why you asked to look at my fingers the other day?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod. "I'm disappointed…I thought you had something else in mind." Draco said. He brushed his fingertips over her neck and kissed it softly.

"I heard you lost your job and became a vampire in Romania." He said. Jade nervously drank more wine, feeling Draco staring at her.

"I'm not a vampire." Jade said seeing him curiously grin.

"You've never been married…you have no children and no action since your fiancé in Romania. You've lead a pretty boring life until now." He said.

"How did you know all this stuff about me?" Jade asked.

"I've asked around and I know you pretty well. Ever since you took up this job I've been keeping tabs on you. Although I _was_ surprised to know that you were the one coming after me. Not that you were a threat to me, it was funny." He said. Jade shot Draco a cold look.

"I am the ultimate threat to you Malfoy." Jade said. Draco chuckled and slid a hand up her shirt.

"You're less of a threat and more like an adorable goofball. It's always fun watching you and you had no idea how jealous I was when I heard my mother's message about some lunatic woman jumping over our fence without pants on." He said. Jade grimaced in embarrassment.

"Well that woman was thrown out by that obnoxious butler your parents hired. Anyways you can say whatever you want but I'm not sleeping with you. I grew out of it all so excuse me…I'm going to bed." Jade said. Draco smiled and went to say something but instantly froze.

"What?" Jade asked, seeing his eyebrows knit together.

"My butler…his finger-" he stopped midway, glancing at Jade. "I have to go." Draco said getting up abruptly.

"What? Why?" Jade asked seeing him go out the door. Jade grabbed her keys, put on her shoes and bolted after Draco.


	19. Part One: Arse Stabber

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jade asked trying to run after him. She felt the wine start to spread its effect. Jade followed him out of the building and he turned around.

"Go back home." He said.

"Fuck you." Jade said.

Draco rolled his eyes and apparated by himself. Jade stood there, blinking into the empty parking lot. She heard Draco talk about his butler, so she safely assumed that he was going to the Malfoy Manor. Jade wanted to apparate but the thought of apparating under the influence and splinching herself later on scared the pants off of her. Jade pulled out her cell phone and gave a call to Harry.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Harry! I need you!" Jade said.

"Are you naked?" Harry asked.

"Nu-uh."

"Too bad. Maybe another time."

"I need a designated apparator. I'm just a _little_ drunk." Jade said. There was a small silence that followed.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In front of my building in the parking lot." Jade said hearing him disconnect. She saw him appear in front of her a few seconds later, in his working clothes and his utility belt attached firmly to his hips.

"Where did your eyebrows and hair go?" Harry asked, looking pleasantly surprised at her appearance.

"Long story. A man and a broom exploded in front of my face." Jade explained seeing Harry nod.

"I heard." He said.

"Did I disturb you? You're not mad at me are you? I know I'm a really bad Aurseize and I'm always screwing up but I hate asking for help and-"

"You're not a bad Aurseize." Harry said watching her with amusement. Jade gave a nod and stood there with her hands folded behind her back.

"Ok…were you doing something when I called?" Jade asked seeing Harry take her arm.

"I was finished when you called me. Where to babe?" he asked. Jade shuddered at the thought of Harry finishing an apprehension, especially with that muggle gun.

"Um…Malfoy Manor." Jade said.

"Didn't get Malfoy yet?" Harry asked. Jade couldn't answer. Harry apparated them both in front of the Malfoy Manor and Jade saw that the gates were closed shut.

"Shit…that means I have to climb over the gate again?" Jade asked. Harry went over to the gates, fumbled with the lock and pushed them open.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked seriously. Jade shook her head and started walking towards the Manor.

"I'm fine from here." Jade said.

Harry gave her a small nod and watched her leave into the Manor. Jade walked into the entrance, feeling incredibly spooked. The Manor looked abandoned and silenced. Jade walked around and into the kitchen to hear someone running up the cellar. Jade was sent into panic and saw a metal pan on the marble counter and picked it up.

She held it tightly in her hands and as soon as she saw someone appear, she swung as hard as she could.

The collision of the metal pan hitting someone's face made a loud _BANG _and sent the person tumbling down the stairs to the cellar. Jade scrambled to see who she hit and her heart dropped out of her arse. An unconscious Draco Malfoy was at the bottom of the cellar floor, a small trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Oh fuck." Jade said dropping her pan. She flew down the stairs and tried to help Draco up but screamed when she saw another body a few feet away. Pervnas Henley was lying on his back with a huge bloody gash on his head and a broken wine glass stuck to his chest. It was highly possible that Pervnas was dead as a rock. Jade dragged Draco's unconscious body away from Pervnas and bound his hands and feet.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered. She staggered up the stairs, feeling her stomach start to churn and the wine giving her a pounding headache. She waited for the wave of nausea to pass and when the feeling passed, she started walking out for help. All this adrenaline and fear wasn't helping with her queasy feeling. Pervnas was found dead but there was another killer and Jade was sure that he was in this Manor.

There were a few sounds coming from upstairs and Jade took out her wand, ready to take someone down if she had to. Though she had to be careful not to kill someone innocent like she hit Malfoy a while ago. Jade went up the stairs and looked into a room to see Narcissa Malfoy and Gary Camden, tied up and roped into a chair with tape on their mouth.

"Holy shit, you've got to be kidding me." Jade said going to help but Narcissa shook her head vigorously. Jade gently took the tape out of Narcissa's mouth.

"He placed a muggle bomb on our chair so we can't leave. You _have_ to catch him; he's going to kill Draco…what the hell happened to your face?" Narcissa asked. Jade placed the tape back on her mouth and ran out of the room. Jade crashed into someone and stumbled back to see the butler stand there, his eyes wide and alert, sweating profusely.

"It's a good thing you're here! There's a killer on the loose!" Jade slurred. He changed his features, looking curious and suddenly looked terrified.

"Oh I know! He was running after me! I escaped him! You have to capture him. He's right there!" the butler pointed.

Jade looked ahead at the end of the hallway and her stomach started turning faster and faster. Jade walked ahead, unaware that the butler raised a large knife to stab her. Something bubbled up and Jade instantly ducked, throwing up her stomach contents all over the marble floors.

The butler swung and missed Jade, falling forward, bringing Jade down with him in the pool of vomit. They both screamed and Jade pushed him off, trying to wipe the vomit off her shirt and saw the butler drop his knife with a clatter and wipe his face. Jade stared at him in horror and looked down to his hands to see that a finger was missing.

"You're the killer! You're George fucking Henley!" Jade choked. He was too disgusted and busy with gagging to look dangerous so Jade took this opportunity to get up and run away. She ran down the stairs, feeling her shirt drip from the dinner and wine she had earlier ago. Jade felt someone yank her hair back and she fell back, feeling Henley fall with her. The knife fell on to the ground and they both paused to look at it and look at each other. Jade was the first one who scrambling for the knife.

"No!" Henley roared. Jade took the knife and turned around, stabbing Henley wherever was convenient for her. Henley curled up in pain as Jade stabbed him the second time in his arse again.

"Finally." Jade breathed.


	20. End Of Part One: Draco's Freedom

Aurors and Healers were the first ones to arrive on the scene and take George Henley away for multiple murders and attempted murders. Draco was wheeled out, still unconscious and taken to St. Mungo's and Narcissa and Gary sat patiently as a muggle detonation team disassembled the bomb from their chairs. Ron walked over to Jade and clapped her shoulder.

"You did a good job." He said seeing her visibly shaken and nod.

"Thanks." Jade said. Ron showed Jade a check of 50,000 galleons.

"This is all yours. Pick it up in the morning when you're clean and crap." Ron said, tucking the check back into his pocket.

* * *

Three days later, Jade was sitting in her flat, 50,000 Galleons richer, surfing the channels on her television. The doorbell rang and Jade looked up, wondering who it was at 10 at night. She got up and opened the door to see Draco lift up a few bottles of Firewhiskey and a bag of food.

"Came to see how you were." He said as Jade opened the door wider for him to walk in.

"I was too guilty to see you at all." Jade as Draco took a seat on her sofa. He grimaced as he rubbed his jaw.

"I was laughed at when I went to the Ministry this morning. The Healers had to put my jaw back in after it was dislocated and told me to never piss off a woman ever again." He said seeing Jade laugh and hand him a plate.

"I really didn't mean to hit you, I was a little drunk at the time and you know it's nothing personal." She said seeing him grin. There was a small scar on his lower lip and Jade was guessing that it also came with the pan attack she gave him three days ago.

"Of course it's nothing personal. That's why you became an Aurseize and decided to pursue me for what I did to you in Hogwarts." Draco said, handing her a variety of sandwiches. Jade pulled out fries from the bag and shoved them into her mouth.

"What you did was _rotten_. You ruined my life and I needed to get even with you." she said. Draco popped open the Firewhiskey caps and handed a bottle to Jade.

"It's only fair and I understand. I shouldn't have done that to you…but I'm willing to make up for it, I hope you know what I mean." He winked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Jade sat back and kicked Draco's leg with hers.

"What happened George Henley?" Jade asked.

"He didn't even make it to Azkaban. Sucked straight from a Dementor." Draco explained. Jade shuddered.

"When I apparated into the Manor, I saw Pervnas before I could have gotten to George Henley who ran off. There was a struggle in the cellar and I had no choice but to kill Pervnas. I would have lost my mother and Gary." Draco said pausing from eating. He started smiling and looked at Jade.

"And when I started leaving the cellar, next thing I see were fireworks and hitting my head while going down the stairs, no thanks to you." he said. Jade blushed and felt a hand on her leg.

"I heard you took Henley down with my dinner." Draco laughed. Jade groaned and pushed more food into her mouth.

"I was _drunk_. Stop laughing you arse." Jade said. Draco shook his head and curled his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm always missing out on the fun stuff." He said. He pressed a kiss to her ear and skimmed his lips along her jaw. "Thank you for clearing me." He murmured. Jade only squeaked and Draco chuckled softly going to kiss her. Suddenly, something started vibrating and Draco dug into his pockets.

"Hello?" he asked. He paused, listening to the person on the phone. "I'll be there." He shut the phone and turned to Jade.

"The Ministry beckons me into its lair. Looks like a couple of kids wearing Death Eater masks are dancing around naked in front of a couple of buildings. I'll get you drunk some other time?" he asked seeing Jade stand up and walk him to the door.

"I'll never let you in if you don't have food on you." she said. She opened the door and gestured him out. Draco reached over and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I'll be back." He said. With that, he left, walking down the hallway and running down the stairs. Jade shook her head and closed the door behind her, going back to finish the sandwiches Draco bought.


	21. Part Two: Ugly, Fatty and Both

A few months passed by and Jade still kept her job as an Aurseize. She kept making her apprehensions and they were all as awkward and rough than the ones she had seen James Bond do. During these few months, the only time Jade got to see Draco was while going through the Ministry.

"Aunt Muriel I have to be at the Ministry by 12." Jade said seeing Aunt Muriel place a finger on her lips. Jade looked at Ginny for help. "Me too Aunt Muriel. We've been in this store the whole morning and I have patients to see!" Ginny said. Jade grinned at Ginny, knowing full well that she didn't have work today.

"I'm trying to see which one makes me look like a seductress. Would Henry like this?" Aunt Muriel asked turning around in a hot pink senior citizens dress.

"It looks _de-li-cious_ on you Aunt Muriel." Jade said. Aunt Muriel gave a small shrug and went back into the changing room to get dressed.

"Even if the bloke had cataracts he'd be able to spot Aunt Muriel a mile away." Ginny said. Jade checked her watch, seeing that there was only 5 minutes to 12.

"Does Ron yell at you if you're late?" Ginny asked, seeing Jade shake her head.

"He doesn't care. As long as I'm there, bringing back his criminals he's happy." Jade said.

"Mmm…so what's going on between you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Jade sunk into her seat a little.

"I don't care what that chicken fucking prick does with his life. I turned him in and got my money, that's all I care about." Jade said.

"Well I heard his ex girlfriend is going bonkers over him. They had a pretty nasty fight rumor has it." Ginny said.

"Oh?" Jade asked feeling her body tense.

"She wants him, he doesn't want her. Who knows how many girls he's done that to. Though I never found the appeal…" Ginny said. Aunt Muriel got out of the stall and Ginny and Jade got out of their seats to pay for the dress. When the dress was paid for, Ginny and Jade gave Aunt Muriel a kiss on the cheek and watched her apparate away.

"Ready to go to the Ministry?" Jade asked seeing Ginny nod. They apparated to the Ministry and Jade looked around to find a familiar blonde head.

_'What are you doing? Why are you looking for him?' _the sensible part of Jade asked.

_'I'm looking for you-know-who.'_ The dumb part responded.

Jade believed that she consisted _a lot _of the dumb parts. Jade walked into the Aurseize Office and saw Parvati and Lavender sitting there, talking to each other.

"Jade! Oh my God, Ginny! What the hell are you doing here?" Lavender asked jumping up.

"Well I kind of work here." Jade said, taking some files from Parvati.

"And I came to help Jade today on an apprehension. I thought it was really cool when she got to stab a man in the arse." Ginny said.

"Oh that's right! I heard you stabbed him twice there? And you even rolled around in your own vomit. Though I don't think I'd want to do that, I'd sure like to be a part of an apprehension!" Lavender said.

"Well you can come along with me if you want." Jade said seeing Lavender jump up.

"Definitely!" she said. She was wearing white high boots with spike heelsand a light purple micro mini dress.

"That's not fair! How come you all get to go on an apprehension hunt when I sit here for the red monkey in there?" Parvati asked pointing to Ron's office.

"Well you should have thought of that before you took this post up sweetie." Lavender said, flipping her long brown hair. They heard someone walk in and turned around to see Harry Potter. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati looked star struck. Jade heard Ginny and Lavender quietly suck their breath in.

"Hey." Harry said nodding at them. He walked over to Parvati who quickly handed him his files. Ginny took a seat, placing a hand over her chest and Jade watched Lavender walk over towards Parvati's table, leaning against it.

"Hi Harry." Lavender said. Harry looked up at Lavender and nodded at her, going back to his file. "I love your gun." Lavender said lowering her head and giving Harry a sly look.

"I don't think you'd say that if you saw me use it Lavender." Harry said.

"I like how my name sounds in your mouth." She said.

Harry closed his file and looked at Lavender that gave everyone in the room chills. Jade decided that she would _never_ flirt with Harry if she wanted to see tomorrow's day. Lavender slowly backed away and laughed nervously.

"Or maybe not." she squeaked.

Harry gave her a small smirk and left the Aurseize Office in a flash. They all let out a sigh of relief and Lavender showed everyone the goose bumps on her arms.

"I've fucked every sort of man out there and I've fucked every man that I've wanted but I've _never_ got to fuck a man like Harry Potter." Lavender said. Ginny scoffed.

"I don't know anyone who did. Is he interested in women?" Ginny asked. The girls in the room gasped.

"Ginny Weasley watch that mouth of yours or I will douse it with soap!" Parvati said.

"Harry Potter _gay_? I hope not, it'll break my heart. But then again he might be those few that have no interest in men and women at all." Lavender said. Everyone was in silence, thinking about the idea. That made more sense than him being interested in men.

* * *

Jade, Lavender and Ginny took their brooms to Morgan Dunnohow's home.

"So when are we going to start throwing Unforgivables around?" Lavender asked.

"We never use Unforgivables on them!" Jade said. Lavender scoffed and Jade knocked on the door.

"Parvati told me Harry uses Unforgivables _all_ the time." Lavender told Ginny.

"No one's answering the door." Jade said, trying to look in through the windows.

"Hey! Open up! We're important people from the Ministry!" Lavender yelled, pounding on the door.

"Hasta la Vista baby!" Ginny added. Lavender and Jade turned around to look at Ginny who shrugged.

"What? It sounded cool when The Terminator said it." Ginny said. A woman next door opened her window and poked her head outside.

"Why are you girls making such a ruckus?" the woman asked.

"Get your skinny arse back in the window and mind your own business." Lavender pointed.

"You purple whore!" the woman shot back.

"Eat my-"

"Don't even _say_ it. Ma'am we're trying to fine Morgan Dunnohow, do you know where she might be?" Jade asked seeing the woman answer by going into her home and shutting the window.

"Morgan's at her wedding rehearsal. I'll give you the address if you show me what I want." A gawky teenage boy with braces said. Jade, Lavender and Ginny curled their lips in disgust.

"You're talking to the wrong kind of prostitute honey, even _I_ have standards." Lavender said.

"You're ugly anyways." The boy said.

"You shouldn't have said that." Lavender said dangerously.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it? Prove me wrong by sleeping with me?" he asked. Then he looked at Ginny. "And you're fat." He said.

"What?!" Ginny roared. Then he turned his head towards Jade and nodded.

"You're boobs aren't even big." Jade felt her boobs shrink and her insecurity being hit right on the spot. She wasn't going to sleep with the boy to prove him wrong, she was going to _kill_ him and that's what Lavender and Ginny were probably going to do too. "It's okay, come to Daddy." He said opening his arms.

Ginny and Lavender looked at each other and started walking down the stone stairs, smiling at the boy.

"What's your name stud?" Lavender asked sweetly. He cocked a grin.

"It's Alex…but I like being called stud."

"Alex…oooh…do you have a mother Alex?" Ginny asked, tracing a finger down his neck. Alex giggled like a little girl, closing his eyes tightly.

"Yeah I have a Mommy." He said.

"Aww." Lavender and Ginny said.

"Good, and you better hope she doesn't miss you because we're going to fucking kill you!" Jade said. They tied Alex up and Jade pointed to him.

"You messed with the wrong girls!" Jade yelled.

"Hell yes you did! Go Lavender, you take a shot at him first!" Ginny said. Lavender nodded and shook her arms out.

"All right! I'll hit him after Jade does." Lavender said.

"What? Me?" Jade asked.

"What you never hit a person before?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah I did but…not because he said my boobs were too small." Jade said.

"You're boobs really are small." Alex said.

"I thought you were an Aurseize. How are you a Weasley? Show some balls and hit this fucker!" Ginny said, pushing Jade.

"_You_ hit him if you're Weasley enough!" Jade yelled. They heard sirens and lights and turned around to see a couple of Aurors flying in with their brooms.

"Is there a problem here? Holy crap it's Jade Weasley." Blaise said. Draco flew in and grinned to see Jade.

"Well, well, well. What seems to be the problem with our favorite Aurseize?" Draco asked. Lavender held up her hands.

"It wasn't my fault. All I know is that Jade went ape shit when he said her boobs were too small. I was only here for emotional support." Lavender said. With that, she apparated.

"That liar!" Jade said. Ginny chuckled nervously and looked at her watch.

"Gee, I think I have work to do. Bye-bye." Ginny said, apparating. Alex groaned on the floor.

"Ugly and Fatty are gone…now I'm stuck with both." He said, looking at Jade.

Draco and Blaise suppressed a snort and Jade was torn between ripping the kid in pieces.

"I can see why you tied him up. The lady next door sent us an owl because you were harassing him and looked like you all had no clue how to start. Is that true?" Draco asked touching Jade's waist.

"Uh…no." Jade said. Draco leaned in and kissed her hard, taking a feel of her breast.

"Good…problem solved. And by the way, those boobs are phenomenal. Why don't you and I arrange a play date?" he asked. Jade pushed him off seeing him chuckle.

"I'd love to stick around and chat but you make me nauseous." Jade said. Blaise feigned a swoon in a high pitched voice, imitating Jade.

"Oh Draco you make me so hot." Blaise mimicked.

"Real mature." Jade said.

"Ah let her off the hook…or else she'll vomit on you and stab you in the arse." Draco joked.


	22. Part Two: Goats

Jade took her new Nimbus 2000 to her other apprehension victim, James Turner. She walked up to his garage where a couple of men were working on their brooms. She saw him hunched over a broom with grease stains all over his light blue shirt and his sandy brown hair matted to his skin as he worked over the broom.

"James Turner?" Jade asked, seeing him look up.

"What's it to ya?" he asked. Jade took out her apprehension papers.

"My name is Jade Weasley and I work in the Aurseize Office. You've been charged with battery of Miss Jane Kex." Jade said. James threw his tools down and glared at Jade.

"Get the fuck out of my face or I'll break you in two." He threatened. Jade flinched. This wasn't the first time she's heard of someone promising to break her in two but she was scared nonetheless.

"Mr. Turner if you don't cooperate, I'll have to use force." Jade said. James Turner went to make a grab at her throat and she fell, feeling him fall on top of her.

"You dumb bitch, I'll kill you today!" he yelled, finally grabbing her throat. He squeezed it tightly and Jade felt her face growing red and her brain about to pop from the lack of oxygen. A pair of hands grabbed James and threw him off of Jade.

"It's not classy to hit a lady mate." A thin, long haired man said. He wore small round purple spectacles and a Hippy head band around the diameter of his head. "Peace on earth." He said pulling Jade up. James sputtered and went to advance towards Jade but the long haired Hippy pointed a finger at him.

"Peace mate." The Hippy said.

"Peace this." James said, sticking his middle finger out at Jade and him.

"Vulgar…not classy." The Hippy said. James quickly grabbed a broom and went off with it.

"No! Fuck!" Jade screamed, taking out her Nimbus 2000 from her pocket, she enlarged it and went after James. She gained speed on him, since he was driving an old version of the Nimbus which needed more work done on it. Jade appeared by his side, checking the front and checking on James.

"Stop! Or I'll stun you!" Jade yelled over the whipping wind. James's cheeks flopped from the wind hitting his face and moved in sharply. He hit Jade who nearly fell out of her broom but clung on to it. Jade uttered an obscene curse word and her anger elevated. If he was going to try to play a dirty game, she would too.

Jade moved in and hit him with her shoulder, seeing him move sharply to the side. He said something she couldn't hear. Buildings started to appear and Jade tried to move as quickly as she can, dodging buildings and electrical wires. She took out her wand and pointed at James.

"Stupe-"

James hit Jade quickly, knocking her out of her broom. Jade went flying down and her broom collided against a brick building, crashing into tiny little pieces. Jade went flying down and braced herself, feeling herself hit a metal fire escape. She knocked her head into something and her whole world went black.

* * *

Someone whispered and Jade slowly opened her eyes to see the entire Weasley family gathering together to take a look at her.

"Hey Jade! We thought you were dead!" Aunt Muriel said. She turned to Fred and George and stuck out her hand.

"She's not leaving before me, give me back my share of the bet and get out before I write you off the will." She said. Fred and George clapped the money in Aunt Muriel's hand and bolted for the door.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Bilius asked, touching Jade's head.

"It's like the worst hangover I've ever had." Jade said, trying to shift in her bed. Everyone lent a hand to help her up and told Jade what had happened.

"You're lucky your Nimbus died instead of you. You broke your arm and fractured a rib and earned a few concussions. Your arm and rib is healed but you're going to have to wait for the concussion to heal for a few days and take your potion daily." Ginny said.

"Oh dear, maybe you should look for a new job." Molly said gently. Ron burst through the doors with Hermione.

"Is she all right?!" Hermione asked her hair wilder and larger than ever.

"I'm alive." Jade said. Hermione breathed a 'thank you' and hugged Jade.

"I was so worried!" Hermione said.

"I'm glad you're okay…but it's not hard to catch Turner…he's just as dumb as they come." Ron said.

"Oh yeah? And you're just as insensitive as a Hippogriff's hoof. Can't you see the state the poor girl's in? Why do you _always_ insist on bringing work into family?" Molly asked. Ron gaped at his mother and Jade rubbed her head.

"Big headache coming through." Jade said.

"I think we should all leave to let Jade rest a bit." Ginny said. They all hugged and kissed Jade and left the room.

"Tell me if you need anything okay?" Ginny asked.

Jade made a sound and Ginny left. Jade looked around the room to find something to eat. There was a box of sweets from Honeydukes on the stand next to her and Jade knew that was good enough. She opened it and started popping sweets in her mouth and chewed like there was no tomorrow.

There was a light knock on her door and Jade looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway with a small bouquet of flowers.

"I heard what happened." He said walking in. He placed the flowers next to the other display of flowers and boxes of sweets and chocolates on the nightstand. He took a seat on a chair, next to her bed and drew it closer to her.

"My broom's been demolished." Jade said seeing Draco smirk.

"You nearly killed yourself and you think about your broom? Did you lose another screw in there?" he asked jokingly. Jade scowled and put another sweet in her mouth.

"Your broom's been badly broken, beyond damage so you can't ride that one. Also we've checked Turner's home and he's left with all of his belongings. Seems like your guy is making life harder for you." Draco said, his eyes twinkling.

"A lot of guys make my life harder than it's supposed to be." Jade said.

"I bet I can make things real simple for you." Draco winked. Jade did a small eye roll. Draco got up and kissed Jade on the lips.

"I'll buy you a new broom if you ride on mine." He said against her lips.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my room Malfoy!" Jade yelled. Draco frowned.

"You used to be so easy. What happened now?" he asked. Jade grabbed a piece of sweet to throw at him but decided not to waste something that can she can possibly consume. She threw an empty box at him and saw him dance around, avoiding to get hit.

"I'll see you later sweetheart."

* * *

Jade fell asleep and when she woke up, she saw a faint light from the corner of her room and a man sitting on a chair, watching her. She struggled to get up, not being able to see him clearly. It was night already but Jade didn't know what time it was.

"I'll stun you if you come any closer." Jade said seeing him get up. Harry appeared in the light with a small smile on his lips.

"Already sending angry threats? I'm proud of you." he said. He held out a bag for her and Jade took it, looking in.

"You got me a sandwich? I could hug you." Jade said taking it out. Harry summoned the chair, his smile brightening.

"Maybe when you're in a better state." He said, watching her take a bite.

Jade paused and nearly spit out what she was eating. She looked at the sandwich. It was rough and hard rye bread with tofu and cucumbers. She saw Harry watching so she kept chewing, hoping he'd turn around so she could spit the food out and throw it out the window and claim it was an accident. Either way, he'd probably shoot her.

"How's the sandwich?" he asked, his lip curled into a smile. Jade nodded and swallowed her bite. Her esophagus was _not_ cooperating.

"It's…delicious." Jade lied. Harry grinned at her.

"Don't lie to me. I don't do well with liars." Harry said. Jade sighed and placed the sandwich back in the bag.

"All right, I admit, this sandwich tasted like shit. I never had anything so horrible in my life…who eats these anyways, goats?" Jade asked. Harry straightened up in his chair, his smile gone.

"I eat it. Do I look like a goat to you?" he asked giving her an intense look. Jade shivered and shook her head in fear.

"No! I didn't mean to say that. I just…this sandwich is really bad. But it's nice that you eat it…you know, healthy and what not. Very admirable but not my taste…you're not going to shoot me are you?" Jade asked seeing Harry fall back into his chair, his eyes glinting playfully.

"I'm thinking about it." He said. Jade gulped and Harry reached over and grabbed another bag.

"It's something I would discourage but I guess you could use a break." He said. Jade looked into it, seeing a large juicy burger in its entire artery clogging, cholesterol hogging and stroke induced glory with a pack of complementary fries.

"Merlin Harry…I think I love you." Jade said.


	23. Part Two: Rubeus Hagrid

**Last Chapter for tonight everyone! Enjoy!**

The next day, Jade was ready to get out of the hospital. With the help of her father, Aunt Muriel, Molly and Arthur, she was able to pack off, back to her apartment.

"What are you doing Jade? You need to be asleep!" Molly said seeing Jade change her clothes.

"Gin said I was completely fine. I have to get a new broom anyways and see how everything is holding up in the office." Jade said. Molly looked at Arthur who looked at Bilius.

"Love I think it's best if you just-"

"Oh Bilius can't you see that she's got her brains all scrambled up in there?" Aunt Muriel asked. Jade apparated to her workplace, seeing everyone looking at her strangely. She was walking in front of Blaise, who nudged Draco. Jade saw Draco look up and smile.

"Nice bandage." Draco said.

Jade touched her neatly bandaged head and walked forward without a word. She walked into the Aurseize Office to see Parvati and Lavender.

"Oh My God! We heard what happened! That bandage does _not_ look trendy." Lavender said as Parvati agreed.

"If I had a concussion, I'd color my bandage. Look here." Lavender said. She pointed her wand at Jade's head and colored the band aid to a golden color.

"What? I look like Trelawney! Change my bandage back to its normal color!" Jade demanded. Ron walked out of his office and did a grimace.

"I don't mean to sound mean but I don't think you're head is right for today. For Pete's sake you colored your bandage golden." Ron said. Jade went to speak but Ron interrupted.

"Anyways if you don't want to take up Turner's case I'll understand. Harry even asked to see if it's okay with you taking over this case." Ron said. Jade felt her pride being taken a shot at.

"No need to cause Harry the trouble. I'll bring Turner in myself…he's made it personal now." Jade said, cracking her knuckles. "Oh boy…this should be fun." Ron said.

A file zoomed into the Aurseize Office and landed on Parvati's desk. She picked it up and flipped through it, her jaw dropping.

_"No way_!" she said, staring at the file.

"What? What happened?" Ron asked. He looked over to the file and his eyes widened. "For all things holy!" Ron said. He looked up from the file and quickly fished his cell phone out. "Argh! Harry's not even picking up his phone! He's going to want to hear about this!" Ron said.

Jade walked over to Parvati's desk and took the file, reading it over. Her chest dropped to her stomach at her new apprehension; Rubeus Hagrid.


	24. Part Two: Ugly Headbands

Jade took a carriage to Hogwarts, unable to travel without a broom. She walked into the castle, looking around for Dumbledore. She was lost again in the castle and memories started to haunt her.

"Oh fish sticks…where do I go now?" Jade asked herself, in front of the library. A boy walked out of the library and Jade called for him.

"Hey, I need to know where Headmaster Dumbledore's office is?" Jade asked. The boy looked her up and down with his beady black eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Jade Weasley, I work as an Aurseize in the Aurseize Office in the Ministry." Jade said. The boy shrugged and started to walk her to Dumbledore's office. Jade looked around, seeing that not a lot of it had changed. She could hardly remember any of it and was glad that her years were put behind her past.

In a sudden instance, Nearly Headless Nick appeared behind a wall and spotted Jade. For a few seconds he was staring at her, as if he was making sure that he was right at who he was seeing. Then her past came hurling back to her face.

"You're the new Weasley! The one who got caught in the bathroom!" Nearly Headless Nick pointed. Jade blushed furiously and the boy turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"What? What's he talking about?" the boy asked.

"He's a ghost gone nuts. Show me the way to Dumbledore's office!" Jade said sternly.

Nearly Headless Nick zoomed off and Jade quickened her pace, praying that Peeves the Poltergeist was locked and corked in a bottle somewhere. She heard whispering behind her and turned around to see all the ghosts of Hogwarts gape at her.

"Well stuff me with an apple and call me a roasted hog, it's HER!" The Fat Friar pointed.

"Why are they fussing about you? Did you kill someone? Are you famous or something?" the boy asked. The Grey Lady swiped her hands dramatically in the air.

"Run away from her boy! Or else she will lock you in a bathroom and seduce you!" The Grey Lady exclaimed.

Jade's lip curled into a snarl and she before she could respond, she heard a high pitched squeal.

"Looky looky at who came back! It's the New Weasley ready for another Malfoy attack!" Peeves squealed. He zoomed around Jade, terrorizing her and Jade went out into a full blown run.

She saw the gargoyle standing there and went towards it but collided against a broad and very hard chest.

"Unnfh." Jade said, falling back on her arse.

Her nose tickled from the impact and she sneezed nonstop as a pair of strong and warm hands brought her up. Jade opened her teary eyes to see Harry look concerned and in the middle of struggling to keep his smile suppressed.

"Nah…fun-knee." Jade said, gasping. She held her breath and let out another sneeze. Tears poured out of her eyes and Harry reached into his pocket, handing her a couple of tissues.

"I don't like to make women cry." He said seeing her wipe her eyes and nose.

"It's Potty Wee Potter! Is there a reunion that Peeves wasn't informed of?" Peeves asked in his sing song voice.

"Go away!" Jade yelled.

"I shall tell Malfoy that you're using your scarlet charm on Voldie's toy!" Peeves said. Something zapped him and Peeves melted into a mush of silver gush. Jade looked at Harry who pocketed his wand, his eyes hard. The other ghosts zipped off, disappearing through the walls.

"Let's go." Harry said tightly. He turned around and said the password to the gargoyle who jumped to the side, allowing Harry and Jade to enter. Jade didn't dare say anything to Harry about Voldemort. Anyone with enough common sense knew not to question Harry about his past. He had gone through more than anyone she knew and wondered how hard it must have been to manage without parents. Even with her kooky Aunt Muriel and her sometimes sane father it was enough for Jade to handle but she wished that there could have been a mother there for her. Maybe if she had a mother who she could talk to and follow, she wouldn't have been chased by Peeves or the Hogwarts ghosts for sleeping with Malfoy in the bathroom.

Jade panted up the stairs and paused, leaning against the wall. Harry had walked up with a breeze and turned around, his face and eyes still hard about the encounter with Peeves. His eyes softened and his mouth slowly formed into a tiny curve.

"You need exercise." He said knocking on the door.

"I do not. I just don't know the stairs as much as I'd like to." Jade said. Harry grinned.

"You are just a piece of work. We're going to have to change that attitude about the stairs after we're done here." Harry said. The door opened before Jade dreaded on what Harry would be making her do. She did _not_ want to exercise and run up and down the stairs.

"Mr. Potter! Oh and a visitor!" A tall and thin man with a sharp white goatee said, welcoming them warmly. He showed them to their seats and Jade looked at him and around the room.

"I'm Jade Weasley, where's Dumbledore?" Jade asked taking a seat. Harry and the goatee man turned around to look at Jade.

"I'm afraid to tell you that Albus Dumbledore has retired 5 years ago from his post as Headmaster and this position was awarded to me. I am William Wasserman by the way." He said, revealing his shiny and little teeth. Jade gave him a tight smile and curled into her seat, hearing Harry clear his throat and throw her a sideways glance.

"We understand that Hagrid's been charged of trading Dragon Eggs and domesticating them in his hut?" Harry asked seeing the man nod.

"Hagrid never told me about the Dragon Egg trading otherwise I would have acted immediately. This isn't acceptable in my school; we have a prestige to maintain!" he said.

"When did you start noticing about the underground trading and breeding?" Harry asked. Wasserman shrugged.

"I reported it yesterday after a student came back with third degree burns on her arm." Wasserman said.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Shirley Caine. A sweet girl." Wassermann said folding his hands. Jade scratched her head, feeling that something was wrong.

"Hagrid's been breeding Romanian Longhorns on school grounds for 6 months and you didn't notice?" Jade asked. Wasserman shot his eyes to Jade.

"I thought I made that part of my statement clear." Wasserman said.

"It's hard to miss a Romanian Longhorn at 6 mon-"

"I don't think I'm speaking to a Dragon expert." Wasserman said tightly.

"Actually I happen to know _a lot _about Dragons because my cousin happens to lay his expertise there and I especially happen to know a lot about Romanian Longhorns, being that I've lived in Romania for a good period in my life." Jade said. Wasserman flashed his eyes for a second and a small smile spread across his lips.

"Ah Romania? My grandparents are from Romania!" he said delightfully. Harry took out a card and slid it across the table, tapping on it.

"I trust you have more information on Hagrid's whereabouts and when you feel comfortable to speaking to us about it, you'll give us a call." Harry said. Jade got up with Harry as Wasserman walked them to the door.

"Actually…" Wasserman said weakly. Jade and Harry spun around, seeing Wasserman smile nervously. "Hagrid used to have a visitor to his hut. A large woman from Beauxbaton-"

"Madame Maxine." Harry said seeing Wasserman nod.

"Their relationship was supposed to be kept very quiet and Hagrid requested that I never tell anyone about his relationship with Madame Maxine but if this may help his case at all and bring him back…then you haven't heard any of this from me." Wasserman whispered. Harry nodded and Wasserman shut his door. Jade and Harry walked down the stairs and walked down the halls.

"What do you think of Wasserman?" Harry asked Jade who wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not crazy about him." Jade said.

"Hard to tell who you're crazy about and who you're not." Harry said. Jade shot him a look.

"Trust me I'm not crazy about anyone at the moment. I'm only crazy about my pet turtle…wait…did I get to feed him today?" Jade asked herself. Harry shook his head, still smiling. He saw a couple of girls walk towards them and he placed a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Take a shot in questioning." Harry said. He gently pushed Jade forward who looked at the group of Gryffindor girls.

"Hey girls, my name is Jade Weasley and I work for the Aurseize Office in the Ministry of Magic." Jade said seeing the girls smile excitedly at her.

"That's Ace! A woman as an Auror!" a chunky blonde girl said. "Actually I'm an Aurseize." Jade said seeing them suck their breaths in.

"Wow! You must get into a lot of danger don't you? Is that your partner behind you? Oh my God he's so gorgeous." Another girl said, licking her lips. Jade wanted to roll her eyes and went on.

"He's deaf by the way, so he can't hear us at all. Anyways-"

"Rawr." A girl said.

Jade turned around to see Harry fix a glare at Jade who smiled as if everything was normal and turned around.

"No wonder he couldn't ask us the questions…not that we mind or anything, you're a nice person but I love being asked by a man who would melt my insides and give me these tingly feelings like Eric Sanders." The leader of the pack said. Jade wanted to bash her own head against the wall.

"_So _I have a couple of questions to ask you about your former Professor Rubeus Hagrid." Jade said seeing them look questioningly at her.

"He's been missing since yesterday. Hasn't been in school or in this morning's classes." The chubby blonde said.

"Maybe he's been buying new wood for his hut. It was always burning down in the middle of the night and there would be strange noises but we're all thinking it might be from the Forest." The leader said. Jade nodded.

"Why, is there something wrong with Professor Hagrid?" another girl asked.

"He's under investigation." Jade said seeing them gasp.

"Under investigation?! Professor Hagrid was a good man! He was the nicest and most gentle man we ever met!" the leader said, looking offended.

"Ok, I know that but-"

"Well then why are you investigating him for? He can never do anything wrong! Whoever hired someone as dumb as you should be sent to Azkaban in a straight jacket!" the girl said. Jade furrowed her eyebrows and gaped at them.

"I'm only doing my job! I like Hagrid too!" Jade said seeing them scoff.

"Liar! Boo you and the people you work for. And that headband is _UGLY_!" They said. The girls focused their attention on Harry who put a fist to his mouth, his eyes concentrated tightly on a crack in a wall, obviously not trying to bawl in laughter.

"Poor thing. He doesn't even know what kind of witch he's working for. She probably takes him along to take innocent people like Hagrid down and he wouldn't know who's right or who's wrong." The leader of the pack said. They all cut a look towards Jade and walked off, smiling at Harry.

"This isn't a fucking headband! Its bandage for my head because I hit my head-why am I still talking?" Jade asked throwing her hands into the air. When the girls disappeared into another corridor, Harry looked like he was about to burst so Jade left him. She walked down the stairs when she felt a tug at the back of her shirt. Harry guided her to turn around and stood close to her. Jade was trapped against the staircase railings, looking at Harry with pure fear.

"If those girls weren't so horrible to you, I would have gotten you to pay for that smartass prank you pulled." He said. Jade didn't know whether to laugh or be terrified of his comment.

"What exactly do I have to pay? If it's blood I sort of get nauseous and a little light headed…like now." Jade said, losing her balance. Harry looped an arm around her and steadied her with him.

"We need to get you a bed." Harry said, seeing Jade knock her head into Harry's chest, breathing in his musky and clean scent.

"I need some food." Jade said.


	25. Part Two: Prestissimo

Jade was brought back into her apartment by Harry. He opened the door, walked in with her in his arms and set her on her bed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked hovering over her. Jade rolled over on her back and closed her eyes. After a few hours, Jade woke up, feeling her head still feel heavy from the concussion from hell. She rolled off her bed, vaguely remembering Harry bringing her back home. She sauntered towards the kitchen, following a delicious smell. There was a bag of what seemed like food and a note attached to it.

_'Your father packed some food for you after hearing that you fainted. Feel better.'_

That was it. It wasn't signed; there wasn't more to it, just a short letter from Harry to Jade. Jade misunderstood Harry, he was truly a great person that cared a lot but never expressed it the way everyone else did. She found it hard to believe that she found him annoying when she first met him in their 7th year in Hogwarts. Jade took out containers filled with mashed potatoes, roasted chicken and seasoned vegetables. She also saw a container of salad in there that didn't look like it was from her father and she guessed it was from Harry. He was always encouraging her to be healthy. Jade walked into the living room and stopped dead to see Harry's _'Prestissimo' _lying on her coffee table. She saw a note propped against the broom and snatched it up, reading it quickly.

_'Enjoy the ride until you get a new one…and don't call me.' _

So Jade called him.

"Harry you really didn't have to. I can manage a broom of my own." Jade said.

"Until you get your own broom to ride, you're going to use mine." Harry said.

"So what will you be flying?" Jade asked hearing him chuckle.

"I'll always manage." He said. He disconnected and Jade stared at the super sleek and super fast _Prestissimo_.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now." Jade said.

* * *

The next morning Jade went to visit Ginny at St. Mungo's.

"Your head seems to be improving. I can see that you're taking your potions." Ginny said wrapping another bandage around Jade's head.

"Just for precaution. Hey, you aren't making any apprehensions today are you? I'm feeling like I want to kick some rears in today." Ginny said excitedly. Ginny Weasley's excitement was Jade's source of dread.

"Well I don't think it's such a good idea, especially after-"

"I'll behave, I promise, and I'll really hit someone this time." Ginny said seeing Jade shake her head wildly and clutch it from the minimal pain.

"No! No! No! No hitting anyone I don't care how fat, ugly or boobless he calls you!" Jade said.

"All right! Merlin, what stung your arse today?" Ginny asked. They left St. Mungos and they both whipped out their brooms.

"Oh my God." Ginny said, inspecting the broom. "How did you get this? You stole it from an apprehension didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"No! This is Harry's. He lent me his broom until I could get a new one of my own." Jade said Ginny snapped up and looked at Jade.

"Harry gave you _his_ broom? What did you for it?" Ginny asked. Jade paused before getting on her broom.

"Are you asking if I slept with him for it?" Jade asked seeing Ginny shake her head.

"I absolutely did not ask you that and wasn't even planning on asking you…but if you're keen on telling me, you might as well tell me now." Ginny said.

"I didn't sleep with Harry. He just feels sorry for me that's all. Hell, _I_ feel sorry for me. I'd lend myself a new broom. But he's really nice about a lot of things and he's helped me out when I really needed it." Jade said. She wanted to keep things vague. If she had to sit down and tell Ginny exactly what kinds of situations Harry's helped her in, Ginny would have a heart attack.

"Well I have to find out how to make him feel sorry for me. Maybe if I fall in front of him and break an ankle or something he'll feel obligated to take care of me." Ginny said. Jade smacked her head with her hand and hopped on the broom.

"I want to take a ride on Harry's broom. But who wouldn't? I can't wait until I rub this in Lavender and Parvati's faces. I got to ride on Harry Potter's magic broomstick!" Ginny sang. They flew to The Ministry of Magic and crossed the Auror Department.

Jade wanted to breeze by Malfoy but was met with a slap on her face. A beautiful woman with beach blonde hair and a casual long turquoise dress was standing there, talking to Draco, touching a small part of his face. She didn't know what they were talking about or if they looked upset or happy. Draco had a hand on hers and was saying some things to her, emphasizing everything.

"That's Scarlett Cilla if you're wondering. She could pass for a Veela but she's not." Ginny sighed.

Jade wanted a large sundae from Fortescue's. Seeing Scarlett Cilla had embarrassed Jade and she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. The pity started to wear off and was replaced by anger. She didn't know what the anger was for but she was sure that it was because of Malfoy and the way she had started to seem vulnerable in front of everyone to feel sorry for her.

Jade didn't realize that she threw the Aurseize Office door so hard, it made a crack on the wall and everyone in the Department looked her way.

"Someone decided to wear her cranky pants today." Parvati said.

Harry stood there, watching Jade calmly with a file in his hands and Lavender sat next to Parvati, wondering what she should say. Ron opened the door and looked at Jade, bewildered.

"Did you make that crack on the wall?!" Ron started.

"Keep talking and you'll see another crack coming your way." Jade snarled. Everyone stood quiet and Ron went back into his office, shutting the door and locking it. They heard something being dragged and placed securely in front of the door. Jade went to get her folders from Parvati.

"You only have one fugitive for today. And Morgan Dunnohow and James Turner is still on your list." Parvati told Jade.

"Thanks." Jade grumbled walking away. She left the room and Harry turned to Ginny.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She uh…saw Scarlett and Malfoy talking together. Malfoy's been putting her in a bad mood for years now and she still hasn't gotten over him." Ginny said shaking her head.

"I don't blame her, as much as Draco Malfoy is a boil on an arse, he's just as good looking." Lavender said getting up.


	26. Part Two: Have A Fucking Cookie

Jade walked through the Auror Department, ignoring Blaise who whistled after her.

"Hey Weasley? Are you okay?" Blaise asked. Jade only stomped off and went down the stairs and out of the building to take Harry's broom to Morgan Dunnowhow. When she walked through the empty telephone booth, she was met face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the Devil herself. I was just thinking about you-"

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood." Jade said, shoving him aside.

She apparated and appeared back in Morgan's house and she knocked on the door, seeing it open to a couple of women who were rushing out, wearing pink frilly outfits.

"Are you here for the wedding?!" one woman asked frantically.

"Er…" Jade said. "Well are you going to the wedding or not?!" she asked.

"Yeah I'm going to the wedding…Morgan's wedding right?" Jade asked seeing her nod. There was a sound of a honk and Jade turned around to see one of those muggle convertibles. A man in a tuxedo pressed on the horns.

"She's going to walk down the aisle in ten minutes!" the man yelled.

"Why don't you all just apparate?" Jade asked. Everyone turned to her and from the looks on their faces, they were probably contemplating on which planet she was dropped from.

"Apparating? We need to arrive in _style_. Apparation is for losers. Are you coming with us or not? I can't believe you're going to be wearing that on Morgan's wedding." The woman said, hurrying over to the car. Jade was stuffed to the backseat of the convertible with the rest of the women. She was the oddball of the group. Three women crammed from the sides, wearing the ridiculously overstuffed pink dresses and Jade was sitting there, wearing a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"So how do you know Morgan?" a girl next to Jade asked. Jade turned around, meeting the girls green eyes.

"It's complicated." Jade said. They spoke for a while and Jade started to feel bad that she was going to arrest a woman on her wedding day. She should have asked Ginny and Lavender to come in case everyone ganged up on her and tried to kill her. The car came to a stop and they all walked out, into a small chapel.

"Where is she?" Jade asked to the green eyed girl. The girl pointed to a small room with a glass door a few feet away from the actual ceremony. Jade nodded and went to walk over but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around seeing Lavender and Ginny standing there, bright eyed.

"How did you guys get here?" Jade asked.

"We apparated to Morgan's house and saw you getting into the muggle car and followed you here. What are we going to do now? I'm ready for some butt kicking!" Ginny said rubbing her hands.

"No! No butt kicking. You both just stand out here. That's it." Jade said seeing them start to protest. Jade left and knocked on the glass door.

"Come in." a slurred voice said from inside. Jade opened the door and poked her head inside, seeing Morgan Dunnohow in her wedding dress, her wedding veil a mass of mess, arranged on her head and a big bottle of Thunderwhiskey.

"Um…aren't you getting married in a few minutes?" Jade asked. Morgan giggled, flushing red.

"Yep!" she said.

"And you're getting shit faced?" Jade asked, taking out her wand. Morgan nodded again.

"YEP!" she squeaked, starting to giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay well my name is Jade Weasley and I work in the Aurseize Office of the Ministry of Magic. I've come to escort you for murdering Tim 'Big Guns' Schick." Jade said when she read off of the paper. Morgan's eyes grew larger than golf balls.

"Fuck off! I'm not going anywhere! That son of a bitch deserved to go to hell with my bullet in his mouth!" Morgan yelled. Jade suddenly felt uncomfortable, she heard silence on the other side of the room.

"He pimped me and never gave me the money I deserved! I whored around and around until my vagina felt like it was gonna fall out! Now I'm marrying a guy who doesn't know that I was a whore. He has sooooo much money; I don't need to do any of the whoring stuff! I'm marrying a Healer!" she yelped, standing up. Jade went to lock Morgan's hands but Morgan dug under her dress and came up with a revolver pointed in the dead center of Jade's eyes.

"You can't take me! Run bitch!" Morgan shrilled.

Jade dropped to the ground as Morgan started firing off rounds. The glass doors shattered and Jade heard people screaming.

"Fuck! No more bullets!" Morgan screamed. She went to the broken glass door, turned the handle and opened it, stumbling out into a run. Jade peeked over her hands and saw that Morgan was long gone. She instantly got up and ran through what used to be a glass door and saw Lavender and Ginny hiding under a refreshment table, shoveling cookies in their mouth, and their eyes wide with fear.

"Jade! You didn't die!" Ginny said relieved.

"Have a fucking cookie!" Lavender said, stretching the plate out.

Jade ran out of the chapel and saw Morgan running into the reception area. She followed her and entered the grand hall, seeing Morgan standing in front of her gigantic 5 tier wedding cake and staring at it as if it was the Philosopher's Stone. Jade's mouth watered and she started feeling herself twitch. She wanted cake and she wanted it badly.

"I really have to take you down to the Ministry Morgan. Don't make this hard for me." Jade said seeing Morgan snap around.

"I'm not leaving until I eat a piece!" Morgan said. Morgan grabbed a handful of cake and slapped it in her mouth, munching feverishly. Jade scratched her head, wondering why she was even keeping this job that required going after loonies. Before she could even respond to herself, a large sugary piece of soft and foamy white cake hit her face.

"You'll never catch me!" Morgan yelled.

Jade wiped the cake from her eyes and launched herself at Morgan. Jade felt Morgan hit her on the head and Jade hit back. They both were choking each other angrily, swinging side to side and coughing but not giving up. Suddenly, they both fell together and knocked the cake down which fell from its glory onto Jade and Morgan who rolled around, hitting, scratching, tearing and pulling.

"You tore my wedding dress!" Morgan said as Jade locked Morgan's hands together.

"Well you tore my T-shirt!" Jade yelled back. They heard a couple of voices clearing and Jade looked up to see Draco standing there with his hands on his hips and a large smile on his face with Albert Chung and a couple of other Aurors.

"And I thought I hated this job." Albert said mockingly.


	27. Part Two: Gifting Brooms

Two Aurors had walked by and assisted Morgan away who yelled a few unfriendly words at her fiancé and the heartbroken family members. Draco rolled up his sleeve and reached out to Jade who had been sitting there, sneaking a few handful of cakes that hadn't touched the floor.

"I'm covered with cake, you'll get dirty." Jade said struggling to get up. Draco took her hands anyways and carefully walked her towards him.

"Are you kidding me? This is a dream come true!" Draco said as Jade kicked her shoes off.

"Good arse kicking Jade! See we would have helped but when you went down with that cake on you…I couldn't involve my shoes." Lavender said pointing to her knee length leather boots.

"And I couldn't get my hair messy; it takes forever to take that stuff out." Ginny said, wincing at Jade.

* * *

After Ginny and Lavender apparated, Draco offered to drive Jade home.

"I can ride by myself." Jade said. They were in a bathroom and Jade was wiping herself off as Draco shook his head.

"You're a mess. You're dripping cake all over the place and you might need help getting cleaned up." Draco said. He kissed her neck and lingered there for a moment before darting his tongue out. He licked some frosting off of her and smiled at her reflection.

"Always sweet." He said in her ear.

Jade nearly died. She felt him turn her around and she felt herself being taken away and there was nothing she could do about it. Draco placed a firm kiss on her lips and pulled back, licking his lips. He moved in again and kissed her more elaborately. He pressed her against a wall and slid a hand up her shirt which was nearly torn in half from the fight earlier on. Jade kissed Draco back, missing this part of what used to be a sliver of her life. Everything was feeling the way it was supposed to, she was getting the same fully crazed, knee wobbling and heart racing feelings for him. Scarlett flashed through her mind and Jade instantly stopped, feeling Draco try to encourage her again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Jade looked at him, not seeing an ounce of guilt on his face. She felt disappointed for various reasons but it was mostly because he never changed and he was playing with her feelings again. He was going to use her and move on like nothing happened. Besides a mother, no woman was permanent in Draco Malfoy's life and it sure couldn't be Jade.

"Why are you asking me this? Don't _you_ know what's wrong?" Jade asked seeing him cock his head to the side, clearly unable to understand what was wrong. He looked around the bathroom.

"Oh…it's because we're snogging in the bathroom?" he asked grinning. Jade pushed him off and started off.

"Your girlfriend won't like the idea that you're snogging another woman." Jade answered.

"That's funny…because I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. Jade turned around noting that he was genuinely clueless.

"Scarlett Cilla?" Jade asked. Realization hit Draco's face and along with it some curiosity.

"How do you know about Scarlett?" he asked. Jade shrugged, trying to look as casual as possible.

"I pulled up a lot of information when I was working on your case a few months ago. And I saw her in the Ministry this morning with you." Jade said seeing him grin.

"Scarlett and I aren't together. She was only here this morning to ask if we've found the burglars who stole thousands of Galleons worth of jewelry at her home." He explained. Jade bit her lip, starting to feel stupid. Draco walked over to her and brought her close to him.

"I like a jealous woman covered with icing." He told her.

* * *

Jade looked at Draco's dark green car after he placed a protective charm on his leather seats.

"I can just go home by myself. You don't have to go through all of this and what not. I'm covered with crap." Jade said. Draco opened the door for her and jerked his head forward for her to get in.

"I love this car and I wouldn't let just _anyone_ covered with crap inside, but since I like you, you can get in. Besides, I like talking to you." he winked. Jade shook her head, got in and Draco closed the door. He slipped in on his side and started the car.

"Why do you have a car?" Jade asked, seeing him start to pull out of the lot slowly.

"I'm a fan of gadgets. I like to play around." He said winking at her.

"Can you say something that _doesn't_ involve with you flirting?" Jade asked seeing him laugh.

"Sure I can say a lot of things but I'm not giving up. I know what you're trying to do to me and it's not going to work. I get what I want sooner or later." He said. Jade shook her head and placed a hand on the side of her head.

"How's your head?" he asked seriously. Jade looked at him, seeing that he started to look neutral and unlike the happy and charming and sometimes goofy side of him. It was nice to see him look like a normal man who wasn't a crazed sex fiend.

"I'm going to take the bandage off today. The pain's gone and it feels fine now, especially after I fell on the ground with a cake and a bride." Jade said seeing him smirk.

"Your job is kind of loony, don't get me wrong. Did you ever think about doing something else?" he asked, stopping for a light. Jade sunk in her seat.

"I tried everything I could…but this Aurseize thing is something I'm managing well." Jade said.

"How are you not scared?" Draco asked.

"Scared?" Jade asked. Draco gave Jade a look.

"Dead bodies on your doorstep, perverts, angry drunk brides shooting at you and rolling you around in cake? Does that ring a bell?" he asked. Jade shrugged.

"Well I haven't died yet." Jade said. Draco looked pained but he didn't say anything.

"I heard you were working on Hagrid's case." Draco said.

"Yeah. We interviewed the new Headmaster in Hogwarts and he seemed shady about answering our questions. 6 month old Romanian Longhorns and he didn't notice until a girl came back with third degree burns." Jade said.

"I took her statements the day it happened." He said, pulling into her lot.

"What did she say?" Jade asked sitting straighter in her seat.

Draco parked the car and turned towards Jade, wagging his eyebrows.

"Ough…no!" Jade said.

"Oh come on, like you've never done it with me before." He teased.

"I'm getting out." Jade said going to open the door.

"All right! I'll tell you." he said. Jade waited for him.

"Only a snog."

"No."

"A little peck."

"No!"

"Ough…too bad for you then. You don't get my lips or your information." He said sitting back in his seat.

The truth was, was that Jade wanted him badly but she needed to suppress these desires to not make the same mistake twice. She was crazy about Draco Malfoy and would have jumped to his offer but she needed to give herself a little respect. Besides, it was her turn to take over the control. Now Jade had two options in front of her, either snog Malfoy and get the information or leave.

"I'll just ask Harry about it then. Goodnight Malfoy." Jade said leaving Draco Malfoy slightly stunned. She walked off to her building and heard Draco get out of the car.

"Wait!" he called. Jade turned around and he slammed his door closed, walking over to the trunk of his car.

"I have something for you." he said, pressing a button on his car key that let the trunk of the car to slowly open. He reached in and took out a long packaged object.

"What is that?" Jade asked. Draco handed it to her, smiling pleasantly.

"Open it." He said. Jade opened it and looked in. She slid a shiny new broom out and stared at it.

"Er…" Jade said looking at her new Firebolt. She looked up at Draco who shrugged, touching the Firebolt himself.

"I felt bad hearing about your broom and wanted to…get this for you." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…I…it's nice really." Jade said seeing him nod.

"But it comes with a small price." He said looking back up and winking again. Jade didn't know how to respond back to him but she smiled awkwardly.

"Jeez Draco. This is really thoughtful and all but really, you don't need to give this to me." Jade said handing the broom back to him. Draco looked at Jade, surprised again.

"Merlin Jade, I was only joking. You don't need to snog me for this, just take it." He said seeing Jade reach into her pocket.

"Listen Draco, the Firebolt is really thoughtful and all but I already have a broom." Jade said, taking out the miniature broom. Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at the miniature broom.

"That doesn't look like a Firebolt and I've seen this before." Draco said, taking it from her. He maximized it and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. Jade could see him looking at the broom hatefully and she took it away, minimizing it before he was going to personally break it in half.

"Harry sort of lent it to me." Jade said. Draco narrowed his eyes looking through Jade.

"Saint Potter?" Draco asked.

"Get over it! You're out of school, stop with the name calling!" Jade said. Draco's cheeks flushed and he took his Firebolt, repackaging it.

"Sorry then. My mistake." He said. He threw the Firebolt into his trunk and slammed the trunk door shut.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked nervously.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Bloody Amazing. Never been better!" he said wrenching his door open.

"Um…bye." Jade said.

He sped off with his tires screeching and nearly missing a car.

Jade walked back to her building and walked towards her flat and came to see big block letters on her door. **'BITCH' **

Jade narrowed her eyes at the door, wondering what new fiasco this was developing into. She drew out her wand and opened her door, scanning her apartment for any crazy nuts. When she was convinced there was no one there, Jade took a sponge and a towel and tried to wash the door off but the letters wouldn't come off. Jade tried everything she could to remove the letters but the letters were permanently stuck to the door. Jade gave up, locked her doors and fell asleep.


	28. Part Two: Shirley Caine

In the morning, Jade quickly got dressed, fed Jerry and left to go on with her day. She was going to have to find Hagrid one way or another. Jade took Harry's _'Prestissimo'_ to the Ministry, loving how it glided so smoothly into the air. The weather was cool and sunny so Jade decided to take the broom instead of apparating. When Jade got to the Ministry, she walked through the Auror Department and quickly looked around for Draco but noted that he wasn't there. She walked into the Aurseize Office to see Parvati.

"Where's Lavender?" Jade asked seeing Parvati shrug.

"She's busy with a few clients today…what a strange job." Parvati said seeing Jade grin.

"Not when you're being paid thousands per hour." Jade said, looking through folders. Parvati smiled evilly and leaned over on her desk.

"So would you spend an hour with a bloke if he offered you thousands? Parvati asked.

"Unless I'm a mess over him, sure. Plus I could use some money." Jade said seeing Parvati roll her eyes.

"You _so_ have a thing for Malfoy. Admit it! You're insane about him!" Parvati said. Jade frowned and dug her face into her arms.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jade asked. Parvati sighed.

"Sweetheart it's the way you look at him. And even when you hear his name you look so weird you know? But skipping all of that, Lavender and Ginny told me what happened yesterday and I'm so pissed off that I couldn't be there to see it all happen." Parvati said.

Jade took Harry's broom to Hogwarts. She wanted to snoop around in Hagrid's hut but unless she had a warrant, she couldn't enter the hut. Jade walked into Hogwarts and asked around for Shirley Caine, being pointed to the Gryffindor common room. Jade felt nostalgic while she was looking around the old common room. It was the same as it was but it smelled different. Jade walked up to the sofa where Shirley, a redhead just like Jade was sitting on the sofa, with gauze wrapped around her arms and neck.

"Shirley Caine?" Jade asked seeing Shirley look up. Jade felt bad for the girl. Half her hair was gone and the scars and freshly peeled skin had crept up to her neck.

"Yes?" Shirley asked in a small voice. Jade sat down next to her and smiled.

"I'm Jade Weasley from the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic. I heard what happened to you and I'm sorry about what happened." Jade said seeing Shirley nod.

"It's not your fault." She said. Jade went to speak but her eye caught a pale wooden bracelet.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" Jade asked. Shirley looked down to where Jade was looking and looked at the bracelet.

"Oh it was my mother's. She passed it down to me a really long time ago...it was popular in that age." Shirley said. Jade rolled her shirt sleeve up and exposed the pale wooden bracelet, seeing Shirley's eyes get wide and smile.

"You have it too!" Shirley said. Jade smiled.

"We have something in common." Jade said. Shirley sighed and touched her bracelet.

"But I bet you're happy because you actually have a mother…my mother died when I was a little baby." Shirley said. Jade lowered her arm and looked at the broken child who resembled her in so many ways.

"That's two things we have in common." Jade said softly. Shirley looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"You must miss her." Shirley sobbed quietly. Jade put an arm around Shirley.

"Sometimes I do but my life is filled with so many crazy people, there's hardly any time for me to think about my mom. She's lucky she's not here to see me now, she'd have a heart attack." Jade said seeing Shirley chuckle. They were quiet for a couple of minutes and Shirley looked around to see if anyone was with them.

"Hagrid didn't do this to me." She whispered to Jade who already started listening.

"It was someone else. Someone thinner and smaller than Hagrid but I never could see his face, he was masked…a twisted jester mask." She said.

"That doesn't sound like Hagrid." Jade said seeing Shirley nod.

"Whoever it was, he didn't see me but thought I was Hagrid. He lit the hut on fire and ran away." Shirley said. "And also…Hagrid visits his half brother Gwarp in the Forbidden Forest. No one is allowed to enter the Forest except for Hagrid. I'm sure that's where he might be." Shirley said.

"How do you know all this?" Jade asked.

"Hagrid mentioned it once in a while and I was sworn not to tell…but he's in danger now and this isn't his fault."


	29. Part Two: Harry's Fan Girls Attack

Jade left the Gryffindor common room and walked down the corridors. She was definitely going into the Forbidden Forest. She went to make a turn but saw the same group of girls she had offended on her last visit.

"_You_! What are you doing here again?! Didn't we tell you Hagrid is innocent?!" the girls asked. Jade backed away from them, seeing them start to advance on her.

"_LEAVE HAGRID ALONE!_" They roared.

Jade turned around and started running, feeling something hit her on her head. It wasn't painful but it felt heavy and for her to have suffered a concussion a few days before, Jade didn't like it one bit. Something else hit her and she felt it slosh all around her, seeping through her shirt and pants. Jade turned around and got a faceful of the sweet sloshy stuff. Jade licked her lips and felt relieved.

It was applesauce and all this time she thought she was running from what could have been worse, like Peeves when he had a bucket full of Mrs. Norris's dripping cat litter.

Jade ran out of the castle and bolted for the Forest, seeing the girls stop themselves and retreat. There was no way they were going into the Forest; no matter how much they hated her. Jade wiped her face with her hands and looked around. It was slightly dark, darker than when she entered it. She thought that if she turned back now, she would have to deal with more applesauce on her hair and she'd rather be confronted by a Centaur or a Dragon in the Forest. Or maybe not. Jade started walking, listening to the woods, trying to hear if there was anything nearby. She heard a twig snap and she whipped around to see no one behind the bush.

"I-I-Is anyone there?" Jade asked. She heard nothing and started walking backwards but felt herself bump into something warm. Jade turned around and her heart jumped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asked. He had his arms crossed on his chest, looking incredibly angry. Jade didn't blame him, she would have been mad at her too, but that was always the sensible part of herself.

"I er…lost my dog and came here looking for it. Here doggy doggy." Jade said turning around, clicking her tongue. She was walking away from Harry but felt him grasp her collar and bring her firmly back.

"I'm not joking around with you." he said seriously. She saw that his patience running out and Jade was terrified.

"I came here to see Shirley and talk to her about Hagrid. Then while I was coming out, your fan girls spotted me and chased me into the forest. They even threw apple sauce at me so I had to run _somewhere_ where they couldn't follow me in." Jade said. Harry gave her a long look, trying to fight off of a lot of reactions. Jade could heavily bet on Harry's idea of burying her alive in the forest.

"This isn't the place you want to be in…especially if you're alone." He said. Jade nodded and he sighed, inclining his head for her to follow him.

"Where did you come from?" Jade asked.

"I was walking into the castle until I heard girls screaming and saw you running into the forest. I was hoping you'd come out and when you didn't, I went after you. I don't like to be here." Harry said.

"Wait! We have to go back! Hagrid might be there. Shirley told me Hagrid has a half brother there and that he was innocent." Jade said.

"How so?" Harry asked.

Jade told him everything that Shirley told her about the fire incident and Harry nodded, taking all of the information in. Jade tried to catch up with Harry but he was swift and his legs were long, Jade needed to jog. She was moving so fast, she didn't see a tree in front of her and knocked face first into it. 

_"Unfhh."_ Jade fell backwards, clutching her nose. She felt Harry's hands on her, pulling her back up and taking her hands away from her eye.

"Let me see it." He said. Jade opened her eyes to see him grinning, trying to take a look at her eye.

"You're laughing at me!" Jade said going back to cover it. Harry took her hands away and gently stroked her cheekbone to soothe the impact.

"Nothing's bleeding…but it'll leave one hell of a bruise." He said gently. Jade looked up at him, seeing him let go of her face and smile.

"It's hard to stay mad at you babe." He said.

Jade went to say something but heard some heavy footsteps nearby. Harry looked up and got a good grip of Jade's hand, looking around. An extremely large brown centaur appeared from the thick tangled bushes.

"We have trespassers." The dark haired centaur said. Jade held on to Harry tightly who remained strong and fearless. To Jade's horror, herds of centaurs showed up, looking threatened that their space was invaded and carried crossbows which were ready in their hands.

"Where's Firenze?" Harry asked calmly. The centaurs looked at each other and Jade heard another set of hoofs.

"It is Harry Potter." A gentle voice said. Firenze was enormous, something that Jade had never seen before.

"Firenze we haven't come to intrude-"

"Liar! This man has been creating trouble and disturbing our peace ever since he was a foal." Another centaur said, pointing at Harry.

"Bane, they mean no harm." Firenze said.

"We haven't come here to harm anyone. Hagrid is missing and nowhere to be found. We know he's here with his brother." Harry said. The centaurs moved around and Firenze held up his hand.

"We've known Harry Potter since he was a young foal. He hasn't threatened our existence in this Forest and he has saved the entire world from the Dark Lord's grasp." Firenze said. Jade looked at Harry and thought she was looking at someone entirely better than James Bond.

"We do not trust the woman!" another centaur called out. Suddenly all eyes were on Jade.

"She's with me. She also means no harm." Harry said. Firenze looked sympathetic and went to say something but the other centaurs disallowed it.

"Only Harry Potter is allowed! If she comes, she shall be killed!" Bane said, stomping forward. Jade squeaked and wanted to run but Harry had a good grip on her.

"Step back." Harry commanded, holding a hand in front of Bane who stopped. "I'll take her out; but _no one_ will touch her." Harry said.

Firenze nodded and Bane glowered at them, sending chills up and down Jade's spine. Harry pulled her away and Jade didn't object to it at all. She wasn't going to hang around somewhere where half horse; half men were there, about to rip her throat out. She followed Harry quietly, out of the forest with Harry guiding her back, making sure no one else was following. When they saw the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry turned her around.

"Go home and don't come back. You saw what they were going to do to you right?" he asked seeing her nod. "I'll look for Hagrid and I'll come back to you." he said seeing Jade nod. He looked over her face and winced.

"Your bruise is getting worse." He said, seeing her hands fly up to her face.


	30. Part Two: Fortune Cookie Love

Jade was in front of the Burrow, in dire need of a cookie.

"What happened to your eye?!" Molly asked, letting Jade in.

"I ran into a tree." Jade answered. Hermione appeared with Hugo in her arms.

"Oh shoot." Hermione said when she saw the swelling purple bruise on Jade's cheek and a scratch on her nose. Hugo took one look at Jade and started bawling.

"Did you get into a fight?! That better be because of a fight." Aunt Muriel said appearing in the hallway. She grabbed Jade's face and inspected it closely. "You took a bad beating. Who was it?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"A tree." Jade said. Aunt Muriel gave Jade a blank look, shook her head and left.

"You get beat up by trees…what is this world coming to?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"You need a pack of ice on that bruise and it'll go away in no time." Molly said, taking Jade to the kitchen. Jade sat down, pressing the pack of ice on her eye and spoke to the women about her day.

"You look terrible…is that applesauce in your hair?" Hermione asked, touching a small portion of her hair.

"A few girls hate me because I was working on Hagrid's case." Jade said.

"Hagrid's been in a lot of trouble lately…I can't believe after our first year that he would even think of taking care of dragons. It's so dangerous." Hermione said seeing Molly nod.

"Now that's a man who knows how to have fun! Dragons and Blast Ended Skewrts. How old is he anyway?" Aunt Muriel asked casually. Molly's face fell, unable to believe she was listening to Aunt Muriel.

"He's a _Half Giant_ Aunt Muriel!" Molly said.

"Oh…" Aunt Muriel said with a pout. Then her face brightened up. "But you know what they always say! The bigger the better!" she said.

"Aunthy Jade! Aunthy Jade! I wanna go thoo Honeydukeths! Chocolate fwogths!" Rose lisped, jumping up and down. Jade threw the pack of ice to the side and jumped up.

"Boy you really turned out to have my genes didn't you?" Jade asked scooping Rose up. "I'll be back in a few!" Jade told Hermione, Molly and Aunt Muriel. Jade carried Rose on her hip and apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Honeydukthes!" Rose pointed across the street. Jade walked in and let Rose pick out her favorite sweets.

"But I thought you liked the Turkish jam." Jade said seeing Rose wrinkle her nose. Someone knocked into Jade's arm, causing her to drop her packet. She looked down and looked up to see Draco standing there with a bag in his hand.

"Sorry for bumping into you. Holy crap, what happened to you?" he asked looking at her bruise and picking her bag up to hand it to her. He looked at Rose and back at Jade.

"Ran into a tree…how are you?" Jade asked. Draco shrugged and held up his bag.

"Day off." He said. Jade nodded and Narcissa appeared by Draco's side along with Gary.

"Jade! Oh my goodness! What's happened to your eye?" Narcissa asked, her eyes brightening. She was wearing a stark white sundress with a white sunhat with a dark red rose on it.

"She ran into a tree…" Draco said, smirking.

"That's horrible. It's been months since I've seen you! I never got to thank you for saving our lives and saving my Draco!" Narcissa said, throwing an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Oh I was only doing my job." Jade said nodding at Gary who nodded back.

"I think we've all been a little rude. You saved my family's life and we never invited you for dinner." Gary said.

Jade and Draco froze, looking at Narcissa and Gary like a deer caught in headlights.

"I er, that won't be necessary-"

"I think it's a _brilliant_ idea! Oh Jade you _have_ to come. I won't take no for an answer, Draco, encourage her! Don't just stand there." Narcissa said, hitting Draco's shoulder. Draco glanced up at Jade and looked away.

"She's not going to listen to me." Draco said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Jade feared to go to the Malfoy Manor for dinner. It meant that she would have to be expected for dinner once in a while.

"Oh shoot…would you look at that. I'm late for my…stuff" Jade said looking at her watch. She saw Draco roll her his eyes.

"No! Don't go! Who is this young lady?" Narcissa asked, touching Rose's hand.

"This is my niece, Rose. Rose say hello." Jade said. Rose eyed Narcissa's pearl necklace and pointed at it.

"Pwetty." Rose said. Narcissa giggled and took the pearl necklace off.

"Isn't she the most adorable little girl?" Narcissa asked putting the necklace on Rose's neck who looked ecstatic. Jade protested but Narcissa waved a hand at her. "I have too many pearl necklaces as it is." Narcissa said.

She pinched Rose's cheek and Jade's eyes drifted to the Honeydukes window where she saw a familiar face.

"Fuck! IT'S HIM!" Jade said. She handed Rose to Draco who gaped at her, seeing her take off after James Turner.

When Jade ran out of Honeydukes, she went to make a grab at her wand but felt her heart still. She left her wand at home. She stood there like a gawking duck and Turner turned around to see her standing in front of her.

"Mother of Merlin! I thought I killed you!" he yelled. Jade grabbed his collar and he started making a run for it. Jade held on for dear life but he tried prying off her.

"You want me?! Fine, I'll give you some of me!" he said. He took off his shirt, revealing his sloshing beer belly. Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw Draco hand Rose to Gary and Narcissa as he moved in to help her but stopped dead when he saw James Turner take off his pants and his underwear to flash Jade and everyone else.

"How do you like this bitch? Try to capture me now!" he said wiggling himself. Jade saw parts of him wiggle that she wished hadn't seen. He was only in his socks and Jade saw Draco back ten steps away with a stunned laugh. Narcissa and Gary were horrified and Rose furrowed her eyebrows and tried to look closely with the utmost curiosity.

"I found out where you live and wrote 'bitch' on your door. Yeah that's right! It was _me_! I bet you can't catch me now!" he cackled.

He was dancing in front of her and turned around, bent over and let out a loud fart. Everyone nearby gasped and Draco collapsed, having a seizure on the floor from laughing so hard. Jade never felt so insulted and embarrassed in her life and here James Turner was, mooning his behind to her and farting as if she would take it. So Jade did what any insulted and embarrassed lady would do…she kicked him…_hard._

"YOW!" Turner yelped, jumping up.

Jade pushed him on the floor, seeing him trying to struggle up so she closed her eyes tightly and kneed him in the privates. She heard a few men suck their breath in and hiss, feeling Turner's pain. Turner turned white and curled up into a ball, cupping his soft and small army.

"Malfoy! Come here and help me lock his hands!" Jade yelled. She turned to see Malfoy still laughing and she saw Gary coming towards her, looking pale.

"Is this an apprehension?" he asked, locking Turner's hands behind his back.

"Yes and he's being a big pain in the arse." Jade said. She looped her arm with Turner's and looked at Gary and Narcissa. "Do you think you can give me 5 minutes? I have to hand him into the Ministry." Jade said seeing him nod.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Jade said to Narcissa who squeaked from her frozen horror.

Jade apparated to the Ministry, dragging Turner in. Everyone stood rooted in their spot, their faces similarly etched in horror and fascination to see an overweight grown man being escorted by Jade Weasley. Blaise and Albert looked up with a cup of coffee in their hands. Albert dropped his cup and jumped to his feet, his eyes on James Turner and Jade.

"What the fuck is that?" Blaise asked, unable to tear his eyes off of the naked man.

"I dunno…but I'm definitely keeping this job as long as Jade keeps hers." Albert said seeing Jade enter the Aurseize Office.

"EW!" Parvati screeched when she saw James Turner. "_WHY?!"_ Parvati questioned. Lavender, who was sitting next to Parvati gasped out loud.

"Holy shit! I've heard of small, but that is microscopic!" Lavender said. Turner growled and Jade let him go.

"Write me my check and let me leave. I've had a crappy day." Jade said. Parvati looked at Jade and tried not to look back at Turner.

"Did he punch you in the eye? I'll cut this motherfucker's balls out…I'll find them with a magnifying glass if I have to!" Lavender said, going through her purse.

"Hey you're in the Ministry…we'll do this outside." Parvati said, glaring at Turner. Ron walked out of his office.

"What's all the noise-OH MY GOD!" Ron yelled growing beet red. "What the _fuck_ is a naked man doing in my office?!" he asked, walking away from Turner.

"Sexual harassment." Turner responded.

"Liar! Do you want me to blue your balls again? Lavender's going to help me this time and she's not going to be nice." Jade threatened.

"Fuck yeah I won't be nice. I will _cut_ you." Lavender said rolling her head around.

"Why is he _naked_?!" Ron asked incredulously.

"He took his own clothes off." Jade told him. Turner shifted a little and they all glanced down to see his dough start to rise.

"Please God…please take me. I'm a grown married man with two kids and I'm watching a man have an erection." Ron said placing his hands over his face. Turner grinned sheepishly.

"It's what she's wearing. You look so good." Turner said to Lavender whose face froze.

"Shit I'd take that as a compliment but this is bizarre." Lavender said. Jade backed away as if Turner's penis was a muggle gun. She turned to see the entire Auror Department at the Aurseize Office, peering into the room, shocked at what they saw.

"This day just keeps getting weirder." Blaise commented.

Harry pushed through with another man and threw him onto the ground in the Aurseize Office.

"Ron I-" Harry stopped in mid sentence, seeing James Turner, stark naked with an erection.

"I'd give her a bonus." Harry said pointing to Jade. Draco then walked into the room and froze.

"Can someone give this donkey a blanket? He's got an erection! What the fuck did you all do; take turns giving him a lap dance?" Draco asked Parvati, Lavender and Jade.

"Here-" Ron said taking his cloak and throwing it on Turner. "Cover yourself and _keep_ it by all means." He said.

Jade felt Draco's finger slip through the waistband of her jeans and pull her close.

"What?" Jade asked, facing Draco who leaned in close to her.

"My parents took Rose to the Manor for dinner and they want you to join." He said. He kissed her lightly on the lips and brushed his lips lightly under her eye where her bruise sat.

"I'll be sitting outside of the office with Blaise and Albert." Draco said. He left and Jade's cheeks burned. Ron rolled his eyes and left into his office. Parvati and Lavender smirked.

"You didn't tell us about this now." Parvati said. Jade tried to hide her smile and looked at Harry who sat in his chair, looking up at her, his expression unreadable.

"So did you get anything on Hagrid?" Jade asked seeing him give her a nod.

"I'll tell you about it until after I take care of my fugitive." Harry said, looking at the man on the floor. Jade shivered, thanking her stars that she wasn't the one to be captured.

"Then I'll see you soon. I have to go anyways." Jade said going to leave.

"Why do you have to go? Is it because of Malfoy?" Parvati asked. Lavender grinned at Jade slyly.

"No!" Jade said. "I had Rose with me in Hogsmeade and ran into Malfoy, his mother and Gary. I was talking to them when I saw Turner standing there so I caught him." Jade said.

"With his clothes off?" Harry asked, his eyes glinting with humor.

"He took off his own clothes, thinking that it would stop me from apprehending him. Clothes or no clothes, you're going down." Jade said leaving. She walked out of the Aurseize Office to see Draco sitting on Blaise's desk, going over a few files with him.

"You made my day a lot better. I'm smiling a lot more nowadays." Albert said from his chair. Jade reddened and stood next to Draco who smiled.

"That's a really nasty bruise under your eye." Blaise said. Jade touched the bruise and winced.

"It'll go away in a few days. Listen, I really have to go. Malfoy are you coming?" Jade asked seeing him get up. He handed Blaise the folder he was holding.

"I'll go over this with you tomorrow morning. I have some serious flirting to do with this woman." Draco said. He grinned at Jade who rolled her eyes.

"Be careful, she's dangerous and can do a lot of damage." Albert said.

"Like stab you in the arse." Blaise said.

"Let it go." Jade said.

"Or vomit all over you." Albert said.

"Stop it." Jade said sternly.

"Oh no…I think I see her about to undress you!" Blaise almost yelled.

Draco looped an arm around Jade and walked her away from Blaise and Albert who laughed at each other.

"Jerks." Jade said stepping into the elevator. She crossed her arms tightly and Draco pressed the button on the elevator.

"So…we're alone in the elevator. Do you want me to pull the emergency stop so we can do something kinky?" Draco asked leaning into Jade as the elevator doors closed. Jade turned around to face him and say something rude but a hand slipped between the doors and the doors opened up again.

"That was close." Harry said, walking into the elevator. Jade felt Draco stiffen next to her and saw him glare at Harry.

"Too close." Draco said.

Harry smirked and looked at Jade. He gave a small nod and looked back at Draco, having an intense stare down and Jade didn't want to be anywhere near the both of them. The elevator doors opened and Jade was the first one flying out.

* * *

Jade and Draco apparated to the Malfoy Manor to meet Narcissa, Gary and Rose.

"Aunthy Jade!" Rose lisped from Narcissa's arms.

"I absolutely love children!" Narcissa said.

"Hey honey, did you have fun?" Jade asked seeing Rose nod.

"Narthittha and Gary gave me a picthure book!" Rose said showing the book to Jade who giggled.

"That apprehension today must have been exhausting for you. I would have been…oh well, welcome to our home." Narcissa said gesturing broadly at the Manor.

"Yes I've seen this place before." Jade said hearing them chuckle.

"But you haven't been properly shown around. You saved us our lives and our Manor." Narcissa said tearing up. Draco threw an arm around Jade's shoulder and pulled her close.

"If my Mum cries, I'll lock you up in our cellar until you snog me out." Draco threatened.

Jade immediately went over to Narcissa and tried to calm her down but Narcissa engulfed Jade in a bear hug and sobbed into her shoulder. Jade looked horrified and saw Draco grin and stroll away with Rose. When Narcissa calmed down, she released Jade and led her into the home. It was just the way Jade had seen it when she walked in. High ceilings with lavish chandeliers and a flourish of reds, yellows and golden with marble floors and expensive furniture.

"Ith's a printheth cathel!" Rose said, pointing around.

"Fit for a princess right Malfoy?" Jade asked cheekily, seeing him narrow his eyes. Narcissa let out a bark of laughter and pointed at Draco.

"She called you a princess! How lovely." Narcissa said clapping her hands and walking away, smiling brightly.

"You have some nerve you know that?" Draco said to Jade who shrugged, following Narcissa.

"So sue me." Jade said.

"I had something else in mind." Draco said behind her. They sat down around a heavy wooden table with a dark finish. The chairs were heavy but the material underneath her felt like a cloud and made the dining experience much comfortable.

"So Jade, which Wizarding school did you graduate from?" Gary asked seeing Jade look up.

"Hogwarts. I transferred into my 7th year." Jade said seeing Narcissa smile. Gary nodded towards Draco.

"So you probably saw Draco around." Gary said seeing Jade nod, her face turning red. Draco smiled darkly.

"Oh yes she did." Draco said.

"So why did you leave England straight after that?" Gary asked. Jade blushed deeper.

"I erm…I was having a hard time trying to stay in England and I needed to get away." Jade said.

"Where did you go?" Narcissa asked.

"Romania." Jade answered. Gary and Narcissa stopped, looking at Jade with disbelief.

"Oh I'm not a vampire! I know there are a lot of vampires in Romania but a good lot of them are wizards and a few muggles here and then that know how to repel vampires." Jade said seeing them hum and nod.

"How long were you there for?" Gary asked.

"For 7 years…I did some writing." Jade said.

"Fortune cookie writing." Draco added, receiving a sharp look from Jade.

"Fortune cookie writing?! What is that?" Narcissa asked, fascinated.

Jade told them what a fortune cookie was and what her job was and she was afraid that they would retract from her but instead, Gary and Narcissa were more interested.

"Well tell me! Tell me something that you wrote!" Narcissa said.

"Oh I really-" Jade started to say, shaking her head.

"She's so modest." Draco faked. Rose giggled and Draco pinched Rose's cheek.

"What kind of fortune cookie writing do you do?" Gary asked.

"Erm…well my boss thought I should write love quotes like 'One who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes'" Jade said.

Narcissa reached out and placed a hand on Gary's hand, squeezing it lightly. They shared a silent moment, locking eyes with each other and Jade smiled, looking away.

"Keep going." Narcissa said softly, still looking at Gary.

"'Hearts are not to be had as a gift, hearts are to be earned.' 'There is no limit to love's forbearance, to its trust, its hope, its power to endure.'" Jade said.

She silently sighed and looked at Draco whose eyes softened. Seeing his mother so happy, in love and safe made him feel safe again. He looked at Jade with the same expression, conveying a different message.

'Thank you.' His eyes said.

Jade smiled back at him and then saw him change his expression by wagging his eyebrows and suggesting something crude. Jade rolled her eyes and looked away.


	31. Part Two: Ring Around The Rosy

When dinner was over, Jade thanked Narcissa and Gary for dinner and left with Draco and Rose.

"We're going in my car." Draco said taking out his keys.

"Actually I'm going to apparate. Hermione's probably having a panic attack by now." Jade said picking Rose up.

"I'm ignoring you. Hey Rose, do you want to ride in my car?" Draco asked beeping the alarm. He opened the door and Rose ran in. "Whatever the kid wants." Draco said. Jade shook her head and went inside; shutting the passenger car door. Draco slid in and started the engine.

"So do you want me to drive or do you want to?" he asked. Jade pulled at her seat belt.

"Ha, ha…I think I almost wet myself." Jade said as Draco started driving the car.

"Sweetheart I nearly shat my pants seeing you try to drive. I have never laughed that hard in my life." He said. Jade smiled and remembered about the time she tried to steal a muggle car…it never really worked out for her.

"And then I heard you were thrown into a muggle prison?" Draco asked, his smile getting wider.

"Why would they want to do that to a nice girl like me?" Jade asked sarcastically. Draco stopped in front of a red light and Rose called them from the backseat.

"Dwaco can I dive?" Rose asked. Jade and Draco turned their heads to see her smiling cheekily with a pearl necklace and a book.

"She's a terrorizing mixture of both her mother and father." Draco said.

They drove to the Burrow and Draco parked his car about a house away from the Burrow.

"I'm not coming in or getting any closer there. A Weasley might spot me and kill me…or worse, I can probably catch something." He said. Jade shoved him lightly and got out of the car.

"I'm a Weasley and I sometimes have these urges to strangle you and kill you! Don't you get scared about that?" Jade asked. Draco smiled and Jade got out, not listening to him. Jade carried Rose out of Draco's car and started walking towards the house.

"Don't make me wait too long." He said. Jade stuck out her happy finger at him and walked forward.

"Jade! Rose! Where did you both go? And what did I hear about an apprehension of a naked man?" Molly asked.

"Jiminy Cricket! You arrested a naked man?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"Well it wasn't my fault. He got naked and dared me to apprehend him…what could I have done?" Jade asked.

"That's horrible." Molly said.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever heard! One of these days you're going to have to take me with you for an apprehension." Aunt Muriel said going over to the window and drawing the curtain.

"Over my dead body!" Molly said. Aunt Muriel shrugged.

"You don't have a lot of years going for you anyways…say, what's a muggle car doing there?" Aunt Muriel asked. Jade looked out the window.

"It's a friend of mine. He's going to drop me home." Jade said.

"But you both can have dinner here. Bring him over!" Molly said.

"Oh we already had dinner at his house with Rose." Jade said quickly. She started to panic, hoping that Molly and Aunt Muriel wouldn't persist.

"You have a boyfriend? Is it Harry again? Let me see him!" Aunt Muriel said getting out of the house. Jade ran after her and started to pull her away but Aunt Muriel waved towards Draco.

"Hey!" Aunt Muriel called.

Draco's car started and he started backing up.

"No! Don't leave! Come over for dinner!" Aunt Muriel yelled. Molly walked out and flagged the car down too.

"Come over for dinner! Jade! Tell him to come!" Molly said.

"No! We ate! And I have to go home!" Jade said. Molly lightly slapped Jade's head.

"Well I'll pack dinner but you at least have to introduce him to us! It's common courtesy!" Molly said. Jade knew a thing or two about common courtesy and common courtesy taught her not to have Malfoy within a mile radius near any Weasley if he wanted to live.

"Jeez I-"

"I made cookies and if I don't meet your boyfriend, you won't go home without any cookies." Molly said.

"Fine, but he's not my boyfriend." Jade said. Aunt Muriel scoffed.

"It's about time you've gotten a boyfriend!" she said. Jade walked over to Malfoy's car and lowered her head towards the window.

"I don't like the look of this." Draco said.

"Aunt Muriel and Aunt Molly want to meet you." Jade said. Draco looked at Jade as if she popped another eye out from her head.

"Does it look like I'm ready to die? No. Move back and goodbye." Draco said, rolling his car back.

"No! Malfoy get out of the car!" Jade said.

"No can do. Your grandma is insane and I have no doubt she'd kill me. I'm on her territory and Molly…well I'm sure she has a rolling pin hiding underneath all those clothes and apron. She'll knock me out like a light." He said.

"For cripes sake, Aunt Molly won't pack me any cookies if I don't introduce you." Jade whined. Draco stopped, poking his head out of the window.

"Cookies? You're willing to risk my life to gain some cookies?" he asked.

"Sounds like a fair deal." Jade said. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Too bad. I'm not going in and I don't care if you get your cookies or not. Plus, your arse is getting wider; you might want to slack off of those cookies anyways." He said. Jade's jaw dropped and she stared at him, stunned.

"What did you just say to me?" Jade asked. Molly and Aunt Muriel appeared and they stood next to Jade, taking a peek at who was behind the car.

"You must be Jade's boyfriend!" Aunt Muriel said. Molly froze and stood there, staring at Draco. Her nostrils started flaring and her breathing hitched. Aunt Muriel wiped her glasses and put them on, squinting to see Jade's new boyfriend. Draco looked uncomfortable but he got out of the car and gave Molly and Aunt Muriel a tight smile.

"It's the chicken fucker's son! It's chicken fucker Jr.!" Aunt Muriel pointed. Aunt Muriel made a terrible face at Draco, causing him to step behind Jade.

"What are you on; drugs?!" Aunt Muriel asked.

"Hold on Aunt Muriel…I'm sure Jade has an explanation for this." Molly said, trying to maintain her sanity.

"You had dinner at his house? He's probably poisoned you Jade! Throw up!" Aunt Muriel ordered.

"He didn't poison me!" Jade said.

"I'd kind of feel bad." Draco said dully. Jade shot Draco a look and looked back at Molly and Aunt Muriel.

"Draco's parents were nice enough to have me and Rose over for dinner. They're really nice people and Draco even insisted he drop me off." Jade said.

"Are you sleeping with my niece again?" Aunt Muriel asked. Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at Jade who blushed.

"Aunt Muriel!" Molly said.

"Well he made her life miserable in Hogwarts and she left us for 8 years in a vampire country. If he breaks her heart I'm going to snap your wanker off and smack you with it!" Aunt Muriel said.

Draco looked disgusted and terrified at the same time. Everyone could imagine Aunt Muriel living up to her threat.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I'm never going to leave her…isn't that right sweet pea?" Draco asked wrapping an arm around Jade's neck and dragging her close. He planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled at Aunt Muriel.

"Uh no, wait." Jade said trying to get off of Malfoy.

"You both are seeing each other? Really, really?" Molly asked seeing Draco nod and Jade shake her head.

"We're not-"

"It's okay Jade. They know now and we can't hide this from them anymore." Draco said, kissing her again. Jade's face was stiff but she tried to smile anyways.

"I'm going to kill you." Jade said through her lips to Draco and he smiled.

"Well I'll be looking forward to it." Draco said. They turned towards Aunt Muriel and Molly who sighed.

"Well as long as you both are happy. Draco do you want to stay a little while for dinner?" Molly asked.

"No he doesn't. I have to go home right now because Jerry needs me! Take me home!" Jade growled at Draco who surrendered with his palms up.

"I'm going." He said. "All right then, let me pack you some dinner and cookies and you'll be on your way." Molly said.

* * *

Jade seethed on her way home, watching Malfoy smirk at whatever stupid little thoughts that were swimming around in his mind.

"You do realize that you've lost whatever chance you had at sleeping with me?" Jade said seeing his head snap to her.

"I had a chance?" he asked.

"I swear you're out to get me. I know it. Why are you constantly up and about my arse? Now my family thinks we're dating!" Jade said seeing Draco shrug.

"I don't mind." He said.

"But I do!" Jade said. Draco stopped in front of her building, put the car in park and looked at her.

"Aw, you're hurting my feelings." He said. Jade got out of the car, slammed the door and walked away with Draco following her into the building to her apartment.

"All right, I admit, it was uncalled for but your Aunt and grandma were going to kill me! You heard what your grandma said about slapping me with my own-"

"I'd do the same thing if I were her." Jade said, opening her door. Draco caught her wrist and gently pushed her against the wall.

"Really?" he asked softly.

He skimmed his nose against her neck and down to her collarbone, placing soft kisses. Jade felt a tremendous rush come over her, making every joint in her body weak. Draco looked up and connected with her eyes and they stood that way for a few seconds. Jade slowly ran her hand up his chest and cupped his face in her hand. He leaned in and kissed her further disabling her power to say no. If he kissed her like that, there was no way she was going to back out of it. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, feeling him lock his arms under her. He pushed the door shut and went to walk over to the bedroom but Jade broke off the kiss.

"Wait! My cookies!" Jade pointed to the door.

"Do we really-"

"Are you seriously going to ask me this?" Jade asked.

Draco walked over to the door, still carrying Jade and picked up the dinner bag and cookies that Molly packed for them. He closed the door, dumped the bag on the kitchen table and went straight for the bedroom.

"No! You have to lock the doors!" Jade said. Draco gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm an Auror. I'll kill anyone who walks in on us!" Draco said. Jade gave him a look and Draco rolled his eyes, walking back to the front door. He locked it and pulled a chair in front of it.

"Anything else before you interrupt?" Draco asked.

"Umm…" Jade thought.

"Keep thinking and get back to me when I'm done." Draco said carrying her off to the bedroom.

"I haven't fed Jerry!" Jade said pointing to Jerry's tank.

"Well Jerry will be more than happy to see you get laid. You need this more than he needs food." Draco said. Jade frowned and Draco sighed, setting her down.

"I've never been this nice to a woman before." Draco said seeing Jade run into her kitchen.

"Is that supposed to tell me anything?" Jade asked coming back and removing Jerry's lid. She poured the bag of fishes into the water and saw Jerry hunting for his prey again.

Jade secured the lid and turned around to see Draco on her sofa, turning on the television. She took a seat next to him and watched him surf through the channels in silence. When there was nothing interesting on, Draco shut the television off and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. The only things that Jade could hear was Jerry's tank and the water motor running and the wind chimes chiming from one of her neighbor's window. She thought about how strange it was between her and Draco. One minute they were ready and intimate, well at least he was anyways and the other minute, they sat on the sofa, absorbing the silence and instilling their peace.

"Are you mad at me?" Jade asked, breaking the peace. Draco opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, contemplating his answer.

"No." he finally said.

"Why not?" Jade asked softly. He kept looking at the ceiling, blinking.

"I don't see any reason to be mad at you. If you don't want anything I can't force you into taking it. It's dishonest." He said. Jade was stunned. Where was his honesty when he manipulated the shit out of her in the second floor bathroom?

"You played a little differently 8 years ago." Jade said seeing him smile.

"I know…and I'm trying to change that." He sighed. They relapsed into their silence again.

He picked up his head and offered his hand. Jade smiled, taking his hand and allowed him to settle her in his lap. It was one of the strangest things she ever got to experience. This was calm and felt weird…in a good way. There wasn't anything that he said or did to piss her off and nothing she did to make him mad or laugh at her. She felt him rustle through her hair and tug something out.

"What?" Jade asked.

"You have applesauce on your hair…what the hell?" he asked, rubbing his fingers. Jade shook it off her hair and frowned.

"A couple of girls thought it would be fun to smother me all over with applesauce." Jade said.

"You know…it's kind of turning me on." He grinned. Jade knocked her fist to his shoulder.

"If I get out of your lap I'll never come back to it again." She said, feeling him tightening his arms around her.

"Sweetheart you'll never leave my lap, even if you wanted to." He said looking her in the eye.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Jade asked.

Draco grinned at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He slowly lowered his lips and kissed her. They sat that way, with their lips glued to each other. If this was called taking it slow, Jade was taking her sweet time. She parted her lips and kissed Draco again, feeling him respond. She ran her hands through his hair, feeling him running his hand up her leg. Jade started to feel the same out of body experience when he had taken advantage over her in Hogwarts. Draco found the cotton fabric of her panties, curled a finger around it and started to pull it down. Jade sharply broke off the kiss and grabbed his wrist from preventing him to go on.

Before she could say anything, there was a small crash of glass breaking from her bedroom. Draco was on his feet in an instant and drew out his wand out, disappearing into the bedroom.

"Shit!" Draco yelled. Jade scrambled off of the sofa and ran to the bedroom. She stumbled in and saw Draco putting out the fire that had started on her carpet.

"What the fuck was that?" Jade asked.

"I'm hoping it was a prank or someone _really_ doesn't like you." Draco said. He tapped his wand and a message flew out immediately. Soon, Aurors were at her doorstep and walked in to see the burn spot and the extinguished torch that was lying on the floor.

"Did you get this letter?" Blaise asked, taking a note out from under Jade's bed. Jade and Draco crowded around Blaise. The card was imprinted with a bloody and twisted jester's face.

"What the fuck is this for? A costume party?" Albert asked. Draco clenched his jaw and sent Albert a death glare, causing him to zip his mouth.

_'Ring around the rosy._

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes to Ashes_

_And I will burn you down'_

Jade stared at the note, white faced.

"Do you know who would do this?" Draco asked.

Jade shook her head. She knew exactly who it was. It was the jester that Shirley was talking about.

"Do you want me to stay for a little while with you?" he asked.

"No…I'm fine. I can manage." Jade said.


	32. Part Two: Dressing Jade

When Draco left, Jade couldn't sleep at all. She stood up, afraid to go to sleep and afraid for the Jester to come back. Jade left to the Ministry the next morning. She walked into the Aurseize Office and asked Parvati if Harry came in.

"Not yet. He should be here soon; I've got some high profile murderers he'd be interested in." Parvati said. Jade sat down and Lavender came walking in wearing a bright red skirt and a golden shimmery top.

"Jade you look awful!" Lavender said as Jade nodded.

"Thanks."

"No, I meant that you look tired. You either stood up all night or Malfoy gave you the worst sex of your life." Lavender said sitting next to Jade.

"No, I was just up all night." Jade said. Lavender nodded and took Jade's hands.

"It happens. When you see a disgusting man getting a hard on in front of you, there are _many_ sleepless nights." Lavender said.

"Explains why I threw up a little in my mouth every time I thought about it." Parvati said. Ron opened the door to his office and walked out.

"You look like shit…where's Hagrid?" Ron asked. Jade looked up.

"You look like a dick, where are your panties?" Jade asked.

"Aunt Muriel copycat." Ron said.

"Drag Queen carbon copy." Jade said.

"Hey!" Ron said pointing a finger at Jade. "That happened only _one_ time!" Ron said.

Lavender, Parvati and Jade burst into laughter, laughing at Ron who turned around, went into his room and locked the door. The door opened again.

"If you don't find Hagrid within a week, I'll bring your worst enemy to get him for me." Ron said. "As if I already haven't made enough." Jade said.

"Oh my God, how's my hair? How are my boobs? Is my lipstick okay? Greek God at 12:00." Lavender mumbled loud enough for Parvati to hear who scrambled to fix her makeup.

Jade turned her head to see Harry walk in. He looked casual and dangerous, not the bulky and beefed up men you would see who had nothing better to do but pump steroids in themselves. Harry was au natural. After that superhero stint with the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest, Jade was convinced that Harry _had_ to possess powers that no one else held. He was perfectly calm in every situation and help himself mannerly; something that Jade couldn't even get a hold of in this lifetime.

"Heard something about you last night." Harry said to Jade, still looking over his files. Lavender and Parvati looked confused and Jade bit her lip.

"Actually…" Harry closed his file and held the door open. "Take a walk with me." He said. Jade got up and went out the door with Harry close by her.

"Do you remember what I told you about Shirley? About her seeing a jester?" Jade asked seeing Harry nod.

"He threw a burning torch through my window and there was a note on it." Jade said.

"What did it say?" Harry asked.

"It's the nursery rhyme; Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies, ashes to ashes, _I_ will burn _you_ down." Jade said.

"Where's the note?" Harry asked.

"It's with Malfoy. He wanted to look into it but that's not his area of expertise. He deals with homicide and this maniac is a psycho arsonist from hell." Jade said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm great!" Jade said.

"I bet you are." Harry said.

"I'm not scared." Jade said.

"Didn't say you were love." Jade blinked at him.

"I'm going on an apprehension tomorrow and I need some help." He said. Jade gaped at him.

"_You_ need help? But I thought you worked solo." Jade said seeing him take a step towards her.

"Aren't we working on Hagrid's case together?" he asked.

"Well Hagrid's been a good friend of yours and you want to help him. It doesn't make a difference if I'm there or not." Jade said. Harry smiled slightly.

"You're right. Hagrid _is_ my friend and no matter who works on this case, I'll still try to help him as much as I can…but it doesn't take away from our friendship." He said, spotting a piece of lint on her shoulder. He picked it out and dropped it to the side. Jade gulped and smiled at him.

"So this apprehension that I'm going to do today involves a 21 year old man and the only reason why I couldn't make an apprehension on him for the past couple of days was because I couldn't get him alone." He said. Jade knew what the rest of the plan was going to be.

"You want me to lure him out for you." Jade said seeing Harry nod once.

"He'll be in a club tomorrow and I need you to look…"

"Sexy. Yeah I know the drill." Jade said scratching her head.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9. Don't disappoint me." He said walking away.

"Nope!" Jade said.

As soon as she saw him leave the Auror Department, Jade turned around and made a run for it into the Aurseize Office, not realizing that Draco had walked in on the very last lines of her and Harry's conversation.

* * *

Jade ran through the doors and grabbed Lavender's hand.

"You have to make me look like a whore!" Jade said. Lavender looked startled and Parvati shot up in her seat.

"You…what?" Lavender asked.

"I _told_ you everyone hates this job!" Parvati said.

"No! I'm on the job; I just need to dress a little provocatively to catch someone. A slow grin crept up Lavender's face.

"You little witch! Her mind works like the devil! But don't worry; I have _tons_ of dresses for you. Let's go." Lavender said, grabbing Jade's hand.

"Excuse you both! No one's going anywhere until I'm there. Ron!" Parvati called out in the machine.

"What?!" Ron squawked.

"I'm feeling sick! I need to go home!" Parvati said. The door opened and Ron burst through.

"You're not going _anywhere_!" he demanded. Parvati pouted and put a hand to her abdomen.

"But I have my period…and it feels like my uterus is going to fall out." Parvati said. Ron turned pale and winced.

"Go, just go." He said going back into his office. Parvati bounced on her heels and strutted out the door with a cheeky smile.

* * *

Jade stood in Lavender's bedroom that resembled the size of Jade's entire flat. Being the Head of the Elite Escort Service in London had incredible perks. Seeing Lavender's walk in closet gave Jade second thoughts about her current job.

"I want to come along with this one. You'll probably need some help knocking this pervert out." Parvati said, sifting through Lavender's dresses on one side as Lavender sifted through the others.

"That sounds fun! It'll be like a girls day out and-"Lavender went to say.

"Oh no, no, no. This isn't actually my apprehension." Jade said. Parvati and Lavender stopped, looking at Jade.

"Hold on one minute…I didn't give you a folder today. You brought in all of your assigned fugitives and the only one you have is Hagrid. You're not luring Hagrid out of a club are you? Because that's disturbing on all levels." Parvati said. Lavender shuddered.

"Fuck yeah that's disturbing! But then again, you can't use magical spells on giants, so I guess I could see your reasoning into seducing him, but why would Hagrid-"

"For fuck's sake, it's not Hagrid! It's Harry's apprehension and he asked me to help take him out." Jade said.

Lavender and Parvati exchanged looks and tore through the clothes.

"What?! What?!" Jade asked. Lavender and Parvati ran out and laid out dresses on the bed, running towards Jade and comparing colors to her skin tone.

"Harry that clever son of a gun. He's _Harry Potter_, he can pick out the devil from hell blindfolded with his hands tied to his back. Do you honestly think he would need help to take out a punk bitch?" Lavender asked. Jade was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"But…he told me the kid's been surrounded by people-" Jade stopped as Parvati and Lavender chuckled.

"Jade…so naïve, so cute." Parvati said.

"You're so fucking lucky. But if you get to…you know, you'll be the first to tell me right?" Lavender asked.

"Ew! Harry? Could you get any crazier? Why would I-"

"I have the _perfect_ dress!" Lavender said.

Jade stood in front of the mirror in her apartment, trying hard not to bite her lip. It was a one shoulder emerald green dress with matching spike heels. Lavender and Parvati did an amazing job with hair and makeup but Jade kept messing things up from getting so nervous. What if something went wrong tonight? It had been a while since she dressed up this much for someone but this was for Harry's apprehension.

'Not Harry.' Jade thought.

The doorbell rang and Jade grabbed her cloak, draping it around her. She opened the door to see Harry standing there in his apprehension clothes.

"Ready?" he asked, looking her over.

"Yeah, I'm-" Jade stopped to see Harry remove her cloak and clip something on her dress between her breasts.

"Fred and George gave me a listening device. I'll be waiting outside and if anything happens, I'll be able to hear what's going on." He said. Jade nodded.

"I asked for sexy, not heart stopping. It'll be a pain in the arse to fill out all those papers for a dead man." Harry said taking a step back. Jade flushed and wondered if Harry would break her door down and shoot her in the head if she refused to go.

"Let's just get this over with." Jade said closing her door and locking it. When they were outside, Harry dangled his keys at Jade.

"We're muggles tonight." Harry said.

"You drive muggle cars too? Am I the only person who never rides these things?" Jade asked seeing Harry smirk.

"You should think about it…or maybe not…I heard women were bad drivers." He said opening her door for her.

"That's sexist." Jade said.

"You either like me or you don't. Buckle up." He said. He started his engine and just like Draco's car, this engine purred quietly. Jade melted in her seat, looking around the London streets at night. Harry pulled into an empty lot and he stopped the car.

"Ready?" he asked seeing Jade nod.


	33. Part Two: Flaming Drinks and Sparks

Jade walked into the nightclub, seeing that it was packed with people. Leonard Reece was a 6 foot 3 man with a lean build. He had common features like brown hair and brown eyes so going through this club was like finding a needle in a haystack, except this needle looked like hay.

"Yo!" a man said as Jade passed by.

"Hey can I get you a drink?" the man asked.

"Do you know Leonard Reece?" Jade asked seeing the blonde shake his head shrugging.

"Then I won't be needing you." Jade said.

After 20 minutes of walking around, looking for Leonard Reece and being harassed by men nearby, Jade decided she needed a drink. She fought her way to the bar and ordered a shot. She down the drink and shuddered, feeling the burn pass through her esophagus.

"Excuse me! This is from the creep on the other side." The bartender said, handing Jade a flaming drink. Jade looked to where the bartender pointed and saw what was indeed a creep waving at her and Leonard Johnson standing nearby, encouraging one of his boys to down a string of shots. Jade almost threw her hands in the air to start dancing. She took a sip of her drink and walked over to Reece, passing by the creep.

"HIIII!" Jade said. Reece turned around and looked her over.

"What the fuck do you want?" Reece asked looking over her dangerously. Jade suddenly felt nervous. She hadn't entirely asked Harry what Reece was being apprehended for and here she was, completely vulnerable for him to do whatever he wanted with her.

"I'm Jade…from Samantha's party." Jade said seeing Reece try to think. Samantha was a common name and Reece had probably gone to so many parties, he couldn't even count that high.

"Samantha, Pete's girlfriend Samantha?" Leonard asked seeing Jade nod. "Hey! You know Pete too!" Jade said.

"Yeah! And I fucking hate him." Leonard said. Jade stopped cold and downed her drink. "But I don't remember you being there." He said snaking his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and Jade could smell the alcohol on his breath. He dragged her to the floor where people were dancing, half of them not even knowing who they were dancing and probably didn't even care. Jade heard a song playing, hearing a couple of people nearby yell so she yelled too.

"AAAAAAAOW!" Jade screeched. Some people turned around to look at her weirdly and Jade put a finger on her lips. "Oops. Sorry about that." She said. Reece danced closely behind her back and as much as Jade moved away from him, the more he pushed himself against her.

"What are you doing?" Reece asked when Jade turned around and started dancing by herself.

"I dunno! I don't even know what the man's even singing about!" Jade yelled, dancing around with people who smiled having a good time with her.

"This is so much fun!" Jade said seeing another girl nod excitedly. "Do you know what the fuck he's saying?" Jade asked pointing towards the speakers. The girl nodded.

"It's Spanish! He wants her to give up her goodies for him!" the girl said. "Good enough for me!" Jade said. Someone grabbed her hand and Jade was surprised to see Harry standing in front of her.

"Harry! You're here!" Jade said turning around and dancing.

"You're supposed to get Reece outside for me." Harry said seeing Jade nod.

"I'm getting to that part right now!" Jade said locking her arms around his neck. She suddenly felt herself being ripped back and saw Reece standing right next to her, grabbing Harry's collar.

"Go fuck yourself, she's mine!" Reece said. Jade stared at Harry, seeing his eyes get dark and deadly. It was taking him a lot in his power to keep himself under control and be professional. Harry raised his hands up and walked away, leaving Jade and Reece alone again.

"Did you see that? I gave you protection bitch!" Reece said.

"I uh…have to go to the bathroom. One of those girl things." Jade said. She fought her way out of the crowd and walked into the bathroom filled with girls.

"My dress is falling down! I need someone to help!" a girl said, tugging her black dress up.

Jade frowned, wanting to help the girl as much as she could. She looked down at her dress and saw the listening device clipped between her breasts. Without thinking, she slipped it off and handed it to the girl who secured her dress again.

"You're an angel! Thank you so much!" the girl said seeing Jade nod.

"I'm always here if anyone needs me for help." Jade said, getting out of the bathroom. She walked off and decided to take Reece out one more time. Instead Reece came back to her with a drink in his hand.

"I got it for you while you were in there." He said handing it to her.

"Gee! Thanks! You're sooooo sweet." Jade said taking a gulp. "Oh my god! Passion fruit! My favorite!" Jade said seeing him nod.

"Dumb whores…my favorite." Was the last thing Jade heard him say.

* * *

Harry stood outside, his arms crossed, leaning on his car. He kept listening to ridiculous conversations and sounds that Jade was making but right now, there was one that concerned him. Harry's ears perked when she heard him moan and a man pant.

"Right there. Give it to me. Harder!" Jade screamed.

"What the fuck?" Harry asked. He quickly left and went back into the club again looking for Jade.

* * *

Reece carried Jade outside and his eyes met a black and shiny new car. He didn't have to try hard enough to open the doors and he threw Jade in.

"This must be my lucky night. A car and a bitch." He said, slapping Jade's face.

"Ow." Jade said in a monotonous tone.

* * *

Harry checked the girls bathroom to see that Jade was there. He walked into the Men's bathroom and heard the panting and moaning getting louder. He found the stall that the noises were coming from and kicked the stall door open to find a man's bare ass and a terrified brunette staring at Harry.

"Hey man, what the fuck?!" the man asked. Harry left the bathroom, feeling his anger start to elevate.

* * *

"Look here. Do you know what I do to girls like you?" Reece asked pulling Jade up.

"Harry…I need Harry." Jade said, feeling her head start to spin. She didn't like what she was drugged with, she almost had no idea what was going on. Reece laughed at her and slapped her again. Jade croaked in pain and collapsed on her seat.

"Did you like that?" Reece asked.

"You made a big mistake by touching her like that. She's my prey." A voice said behind Reece.

Reece turned around to the mask of a bloody and twisted Jester. In a matter of seconds, Reece was turned into a live human fireball.

* * *

Harry walked around the parking lot, seeing someone on fire, running around in his car. For a dead moment, Harry stared at the human fireball in shock. When the person on fire dropped to the floor, Harry drew his wand out and extinguished the fire. He looked up to see Jade in the backseat of his car, groaning to herself. He quickly walked over to her and saw a note on her with a bloody and twisted jester's face imprinted on it.

_** 'I am the fire and the you've lit the first spark**_

_** See what happens later on…this is game is just the start.'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Harry carried Jade over his shoulder to her apartment. He opened the door with ease and walked in, locking it behind him and walked into her bedroom. He gently set her on her feet to adjust her on the bed but Jade leaned into him.

"Draco…Draco I'm sorry." Jade slurred, holding Harry's face. Harry was silent and gently pried her off of him but Jade kissed him. She placed her leg between his legs pushing herself against him.

There was a frantic knock on the door and Harry let go of Jade, trying to get her on the bed.

"_Stay_." Harry said firmly when Jade tried to crawl out of her bed. He walked out of her bedroom, crossed the living room and opened the door to see Draco standing there with his hair slightly mussed with a grey T-shirt and jeans.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In her bedroom." Harry said turning around to see Jade sprawled out on the living room floor. "Or she was." Harry said.

Draco walked past Harry and to Jade who kept rolling from side to side, clutching her head.

"Who distributed the date rape drug?" Draco asked picking Jade up gently.

"Draco?" Jade croaked.

"Leonard Reece. The jester lit Reece on fire and left this note on Jade. He's been following her so I thought you'd might want to know." Harry said leaving. Draco looked up.

"Thanks." He said.

Harry only gave a nod and left, closing the door. Draco took Jade into her bedroom and set her on her bed.

* * *

Jade woke up in the morning to find her head hammering from pain.

"Oh shit." Jade moaned, closing her eyes again. She felt someone's hand behind her neck and push her up gently. Jade opened her eyes to see Draco looking tired with a cup in his hand, directed to her face.

"Drink this and then go pee." He said. Jade wrinkled her nose and drank the blue potion, feeling her headache stop.

"What happened to me? I don't remember anything." Jade said, trying to get off of the bed.

"Reece put a date rape drug in your drink." Draco said putting an arm around her. He walked her to the bathroom and let her go. Jade stumbled, feeling her entire body weak and numb. She dropped to her knees and was scooped up by Draco again.

"You've got to help me pee." Jade said seeing Draco give her a frown.

"When I dreamt of taking your pants off, I didn't dream it would be like this." He said. He helped her stand up again and took off her pants, looking away as she peed.

"What happened to Reece?" Jade asked, starting to feel better.

"You don't want to know." Draco said. Jade curled her lip.

"I hope you or Harry killed that bastard. That dill hole called me a bitch more than I deserved." Jade said.

Jade was placed back on her bed and Draco bought her a fresh cup of coffee.

"How did you get here?" Jade asked seeing him sit next to her with a cup for him.

"Potter contacted me and I contacted the Ministry. Your secret admirer left a note and Reece's burnt body just for you." he said seeing Jade go still.

"What?" Jade whispered. Draco nodded.

"Potter was looking for you inside of the club and found that the tracker and listening device was with another woman…I don't even want to know." Draco said seeing Jade open her mouth to explain.

"And when Potter realized you weren't in the club, he walked out and saw Reece on fire and you in the backseat of his car with the note on top of you." Draco said. He clenched his teeth and his jaw flexed.

"I don't remember anything at all. Only that I was trying to get Reece's attention and shortly after that I got drunk." Jade said.

"You don't remember anything else that can be unusual?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"Reece just gave me a drink with the drug in it." Jade said.

"Anyone else you know who would send you a drink?" Draco asked. Jade thought about it. The flashback of the bartender sending Jade a flaming drink and the creep came back to her.

"How could I have missed that?" Jade asked herself. Draco had his attention on her.

"The bartender called him a creep…he sent me the drink…it was a flaming drink." Jade said. Draco's expression didn't change but the piece of information came as a small surprise for him.

"Did you get a face?" he asked as Jade shook her head.

"It was way too dark to see him. I just remember there was nothing striking about him…maybe a little older than everyone else, nothing else I could say." Jade said. Draco gave her a nod and got up.

"I'm going to have to go to the Ministry for a few things. We're definitely going to have to catch this pain in the arse. I bought you breakfast, knowing that you'd get hungry." He said, summoning the bag of fresh food. Jade look in and smiled at Draco seeing him smile back.

"I'll see you." he said getting up to leave.

"But what if I need you again?" Jade asked. He didn't smirk or make a crude remark, instead gave her a perfectly normal and platonic answer.

"The potion's done its job of ridding the drug in your bloodstream; you should be able to manage." He said. Jade stared at him, openmouthed with a muffin in her mouth.

"What if the jester comes back?! Who's going to protect me from him?" Jade asked, feeling the blood creeping up her neck. She wasn't used to Malfoy acting so civil around her and this aloof. Draco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Are you asking me to stay with you?" he asked.

"No." Jade said quickly.

"Fine. I won't. In case you're worrying about the jester coming back, we have a couple of men surrounded around the building, especially your bedroom window for your protection." He said. With that, he left, leaving Jade absolutely confused and disturbed.

* * *

A few hours passed and Jade fell asleep on her couch after watching television. She woke up to someone knocking on her door and opened it to Harry who walked in.

"Just wanted to know how you held up." He said seeing her nod.

"I'm doing better…I was a mess this morning." Jade said seeing him smile.

"You were out of it last night. Really out of it." He said.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything stupid did I? Did I sleep with someone I wasn't supposed to? Did I flash myself?" Jade asked seeing Harry's smile widening.

"No." he said, still smiling. Jade made a face, knowing that she did something incredibly stupid.

"What did I do?" Jade asked.

"I'd have to kill you if I told you." he said.


	34. Part Two: Beat Up A Cow

Jade went to the Ministry the next day and noted that Draco wasn't there. Just when she needed the jackass, he magically disappeared into wanker land.

"Well if it isn't the Devil herself. We were so worried about you!" Lavender said as Jade handed her the dress she lent her.

"So did you screw Harry?" Parvati blurted. Jade let out a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't, I'm hoping I didn't and if I did I wouldn't remember because I was I was drugged out of my arse." Jade said seeing Lavender and Parvati look sympathetic.

"We heard what happened. It's a terrible thing that happened and I personally forked around with Leonard Reece…cheap extra small dick." Lavender said.

"But Harry was pretty happy yesterday morning. He was actually smiling at us and we were both sitting here, wondering what in the world you did to him to make him smile like that." Parvati said.

Jade couldn't answer, thanks to Harry who walked in, giving her a corner smile. Jade looked at Parvati and Lavender who was terrified and fascinated at the same time. Harry thanked Parvati and left the Aurseize Office with Jade behind him.

"Harry! You look awfully happy today." Jade said seeing him turn.

"Good for me." He said.

"Did I try to harass you the other night?" Jade asked in a low voice. Harry cracked a grin and grabbed Jade's chin.

"I wouldn't exactly call it harassment. If you're worrying you did anything drastic, you didn't. If you're wondering I'll file a report against you, I won't. If you're wondering I liked it, I sure as damn did. If you ask me any more questions or ask me to elaborate on this anymore, I'll shoot you love." He said.

He kept grinning at her, seeing her look horrified and left. Jade took a seat and put a hand over her chest at what Harry said to her and how he gave her goose bumps. It was a good thing that Jade didn't remember any of it, he would have shot her.

* * *

Jade and Lavender stood in front a memorial home and looked at each other.

"You're going to arrest an old person?" Lavender asked.

"Uh…I guess. Marjorie Parkinson and she is wanted for hexing a few muggle kids. I swear I don't even know how to get an old woman out of her memorial home." Jade said seeing Lavender crack her knuckles.

"When I was little, my grandma hexed me because I always sat on my foot…she told me it was unladylike…well kick my round ass hot lips!" Lavender said shaking a fist to the sky. Jade stared at Lavender with an open mouth, shook her head and went inside.

They walked around the memorial home to see senior citizens, walking at the pace of a slug with their walkers. Some of them playing cards and some of them sleeping in the middle of the hallway.

"Excuse me ladies, can I help you?" a young nurse asked.

"We're Aurseizes and we're going to drag a child hater's arse to the Ministry." Lavender said. Jade turned to Lavender, pulled out a few Galleons and put them in Lavender's hand.

"Lav, just go outside and buy yourself a sandwich and let me deal with this." Jade said.

"What?! Fine, just because you're a good friend of mine and you gave me money for food. But what if the old lady hexes _you_? Don't you need backup?" Lavender asked.

"I'm fine-"

"Where are my meds?! _I NEED MY MEDS_!" and old woman with silvery and green tinted hair screamed, banging her cane on the window.

"Marjorie! You can't hit the windows with your cane! It'll break!" the nurse said.

"You can hit the road sister! If I don't get my meds, I'll run you over with Wallace's wheelchair!" Marjorie shrieked.

"Damn…Marjorie makes Aunt Muriel look bad." Jade said hearing Lavender laugh nervously.

"Oh well. I told you I'd love to help you with this apprehension but since you gave me your money and insisted on me buying a sandwich, I probably will! Toodles darling!" Lavender said leaving. Jade was the only one standing by herself.

"I need to get her medication before she kills someone." The nurse said exasperatedly. The nurse left and Jade started walking towards Marjorie.

"Marjorie Parkinson?" Jade asked Marjorie who snapped up from applying her bright red lipstick.

"What?" Marjorie asked.

"I need to take you to the Ministry for hexing a couple of muggle kids." Jade said locking Marjorie's hands together.

"_Help!_ This woman is harassing an old lady! I have rights! Call the Army! Call someone! HEEEEEELP!" Marjorie squawked. Jade looked around seeing every old people in the memorial home start to gang up on her.

"What's the matter?" an old man asked in his quavering voice.

"I really didn't-"

"She hit me! And she told me that she was going to take me far away to chop me up into teeny tiny little pieces!" Marjorie said. Jade looked at the senior citizens, holding up her hands.

"She's lying, I didn't say that-"

"Liar! You elderly kidnapper!" another old woman said. Someone whacked Jade on the head with a metal cane and she turned to see Marjorie gripping her cane.

"Get her!" Marjorie shrieked.

It was a horror movie; Attack of the Senile Mutants. The elderly came at her with canes, wheelchairs and fists which were surprisingly strong. Jade screamed and tried to run away but Marjorie's fist connected with her lip.

"What's going on?! Move back! Angela owl the Aurors!" a nurse called.

Lavender came flying into the room with a sandwich in her hand.

"Get off of my friend!" she screamed.

"She's an accomplice!" Marjorie said. Lavender threw her sandwich at Marjorie which hit her directly in her face.

"I've got ketchup and mustard all over my face and clothes!" Marjorie said.

"Well that's not all you're going to have on your face once I'm done with you!" Lavender said.

Two Aurors walked into the room. Jade knew one of them, his name was Michael Goadby and the other was a female Auror that Jade had never seen before.

"Holy crap." Michael said helping Jade up.

"Do you mind explaining what happened?" the female Auror asked Jade.

Everyone started simultaneously speaking and she put up a hand.

"One at a time." She said.

"What?! What did you say?" a man asked cupping his ear.

"I said one at a time." The female Auror said.

"What are we doing one at a time?" the man asked.

"Fuck me." The female Auror said.

"Hey Draco, you might want to drop by the memorial home on Chamber's Village…your favorite Aurseize did it again." Michael said into his phone. He shut it and grinned at Jade through his thick moustache.

"Your life must be interesting." He said as Jade made a face.

"Not interesting enough." Jade said.

"That old cracker owes me a sandwich." Lavender said, adjusting her top. Michael eyed her like she was eye candy and Lavender looked up at him.

"I don't come for free." Lavender said. Michael nodded.

"I know you don't and if I weren't a good Auror I would have sort of arrested you because paying for sex is illegal." Michael said seeing Lavender smile.

"Of course I didn't mean it like that! I'm just a respectable woman who isn't easy, _that_'s what I meant." Lavender said. Michael grinned.

"I'll buy you a sandwich for lunch." He said seeing Lavender giggle.

"I _love_ sandwiches…with ketchup and mustard…not old ladies that smell like death, cigarettes and Bengay." Lavender said. Jade saw Draco walking in and his eyes fell on her.

"You look like death ran over you ten times." He said walking up to her. Jade grimaced.

"Hell yes death ran over her…about 20 of them. These old hag bags were on her like she was a piece of painkiller for them." Lavender said. Draco only smiled and took out his handkerchief.

"Your lip is busted." He said handing the handkerchief to her. Jade dabbed the handkerchief on her swollen cut lip and saw the blood.

"Ough…great." Jade said.

"I'll drop you home." He said nodding towards the door. Jade finally found the chance she was looking for. Hopefully she would lead him to her apartment and try to get him to act normal again with her.

"That'll be nice." Jade said.

They walked out of the memorial building and towards Draco's car. She went to reach for the passenger's seat but the window rolled down to reveal a pretty looking woman with soft wavy blonde hair and a pink sundress.

"Hi! You must be one of Draco's friends! I'm Rita!" she said sticking out her hand.

Jade stood there in confusion, shaking her hand.

"Oh my…you have a terrible cut on your lip, do you want me to fix that for you?" she asked getting out of the car. She had long and lean legs with white slippers, looking too cute and making Jade sick.

"I'm sorry…am I supposed to know who you are?" Jade asked. Rita smiled, walking over to Draco and putting an arm around his waist.

"Draco's my boyfriend." She said.

Jade felt Rita's words hit her harder than Marjorie's punches. Draco lips tightened and he looked away from Jade, trying to look noncommittal.

"Oh? He never told me about this." Jade said looking at Draco.

"It's been two days actually. A little early but I don't blame him. We should have lunch! We were on our way to a restaurant when Draco got your call. He's such a good friend." Rita said placing her head on his shoulder.

Jade gripped the handkerchief demanding herself not to scream from the top of her lungs and beat her chest with her fist. She gave a controlled smile at the both of them and spoke.

"It's really nice of you to ask but I need to be home and slaughter some chickens with my Aunt Muriel." Jade said. Rita looked horrified.

"Oh that's terrible! Why would you ever hurt a living being? Killing animals is inhumane!" Rita said.

"I think I'll roll them around in buttermilk and flour and fry them after that." Jade added, seeing Rita look like she was about to cry.

"That's _horrible_! We _never_ eat chickens or any other animals or products made by animals!" Rita said. Jade cut Draco a look, seeing him look pained to death.

"Oh…Malfoy doesn't eat meat or produces from animals?" Jade asked seeing Rita give a haughty nod.

"We're both vegans. We support the life!" Rita said. Jade cracked a grin and gave her a peace sign.

"I respect and admire that greatly Rita, I really do. Good job to the both of you, but I really have to go and slaughter my chickens anyways and probably beat up a cow somewhere along the way. Toodles!" Jade said taking out Harry's broom.

She kicked off with her broom, to angry to go to her own home. Instead she flew to her home where her father was painting the windowpanes of their home.

"Jade!" Bilius said from the top of the ladder.

"Hi." Jade said dropping her broom. Bilius frowned and put his paintbrush into the pan. He stepped down and took a seat next to Jade.

"Honey what's wrong? What happened to your lip?" Bilius asked touching Jade's face.

"Some old lady knocked the daylights out of me." Jade said seeing Bilius grimace.

"If your Aunt Muriel sees this, she'll write you off her will. I think it's about time you change your job." Bilius said, summoning the first aid kit.

Jade thought so too, but what other thing could she do instead of being an Aurseize? She didn't want to leave England again for a few years. She made friends and in some horrible way, she was starting to grow fond of this new job, even if it meant that people were trying to kill her.

"Ow." Jade hissed when Bilius dabbed the alcohol cloth on her lip.

"Your Aunt Muriel and Aunt Molly told me that you have a boyfriend?" Bilius asked.

"Oh…about that." Jade said.

"And it's Malfoy?" Bilius asked.

"We're really not together Dad. It was just a-"

"He screwed you over again?! That son of a bitch! I'll murder him!" Bilius yelled.

"Dad! Calm down!" Jade said.

"What are you making a scene again for? Did a wasp sting your butt cheek again?" Aunt Muriel asked shuffling out of the house. She saw Jade and smiled brightly.

"Well there's my favorite great niece…what happened to your face?! Bilius did you punch my niece in the face?!" Aunt Muriel growled.

"Why would I punch my daughter Aunt Muriel?" Bilius asked.

"Because she's dating the chicken fucking prick Malfoy." Aunt Muriel said, seeing Bilius's face grow red.

"Then I'd punch _him_ not Jade." Bilius said.

"I was going on an apprehension of some old bat in a memorial home and she punched me in the face." Jade said.

"Old woman? You got socked by an old woman? Deary me…why have I raised a bunch of pansies in my house?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"I need a cookie." Jade said starting to leave.

"What was her name? _No_ _one_ punches my niece and gets away with it. You tell me who touched you and I'll knock her dentures off her face!" Aunt Muriel said grabbing her purse.

"There will be _NO_ denture knocking! Jade don't you even dare take her to apprehend an old lady!" Bilius said.

"Hey, I didn't even say anything." Jade said. Aunt Muriel slumped her shoulders and looked solemn.

"Fine…oh well…Jade do you want some dinner?" Aunt Muriel asked seeing Jade nod.

"Sure." Jade said. They walked into the house and Jade started setting the table.

"Do we have anything alcoholic? I'm in the mood to get a little trashed." Jade said.

"Uh oh." Aunt Muriel said.

"Someone's depressed." Bilius said, bringing in the pot roast.

Jade brought in a bowl of salad and Aunt Muriel came out with a bottle of wine and scotch. Jade instantly shot two down and sat down for dinner.

"Wow…you're hungry." Bilius said as Jade crammed everything into her mouth.

"Mmffphh." Jade replied, chewing.

Aunt Muriel slid Bilius a look, who started lolling his head.

"Oh…my head feels…sleepy." He said. Jade looked at her father who rolled his eyes to the back of his head and slammed face first into his dinner. Aunt Muriel shot up in her seat.

"Let's go kick some old hag arse!" she said, taking her purse. Jade stared at her Aunt and then back at her Dad who was out like a light, snoring loudly.

"What did you do to him?" Jade asked finishing up her food. Aunt Muriel waved a hand at Jade.

"I just spiked his scotch with a teeny bit of sleeping potion." Aunt Muriel said.


	35. Part Two: Fiendfyre in The Memorial Home

Jade took Aunt Muriel to the memorial building on Chamber's Village.

"When did you get this hot piece of ride?" Aunt Muriel asked as Jade helped her out of it.

"Harry lent it to me for a while until I can get my own broom. I'm short out of money and until I get paid, I won't be able to get a new one." Jade said.

"But what happened to the 50,000 galleons you earned when you caught Malfoy?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"I needed to pay off my debts for a lot of things and even for the new apartment. Life is a bitch." Jade said.

"Tell me about it…now how are we going to get inside?" Aunt Muriel asked.

Jade looked at the building and looked around to find an entrance. She snooped around the back door and saw it open. She stumbled backwards, trying to find a hiding place but Aunt Muriel poked her head out.

"I found a way in!" Aunt Muriel whispered.

"How did you do that?" Jade asked in disbelief. Jade ran in and closed the door, looking around the building.

"What's the pile of dung's name?" Aunt Muriel asked. Jade set Harry's broom on the counter and looked through the files.

"Marjorie Parkinson." Jade said pulling a file under 'P'.

"Marjorie? Marjorie the jolly whore? I knew her! She's that brat Pansy Parkinson's grandmother! Did you know she got your Great Uncle to screw around behind my back? Rot his soul!" Aunt Muriel said, hacking up spit and spitting on the floor. Jade crumpled in disgust.

"I wish you never told me that." Jade said starting to walk to Marjorie's room.

"It's a good thing I told you, because I _hate_ Marjorie and her family…_and_ that brat Pansy Parkinson. A family full of leg spreading ninnies." Aunt Muriel said.

Jade lightly pushed the door open and saw Marjorie sleeping soundly in her bed, the room completely dark. She went to take out her wand to apprehend her but heard her Aunt Muriel scuffling with something and a small crash against the wall. Jade went to check on Aunt Muriel but saw her out cold on the ground and a man in a multicolored knit ski mask standing over her with Harry's broom in his hand. He looked up and made eye contact with Jade. It was an ordinary thief and to her relief, it wasn't that crazy and murderous jester.

"What did you do to my Aunt?!" Jade asked seeing his eyebrows gather.

"I swear I didn't mean to hurt her. I only wanted the broom…and some money from the memorial, that's all but she came out of nowhere and gave me a purple nurple!" he said rubbing his nipples.

"Give me my broom back!" Jade said advancing towards him.

"No!" he said, clutching the broom to him.

"Give me the fucking broom! It's not even mine!" Jade said. The thief dropped his shoulders, staring at Jade as if she were a joke.

"Are you kidding me? You stole this broom from another person and you act like it's yours? Bah-hah, this'll teach you from stealing…who's the weirdo behind you? Did you all come to steal this memorial too? I heard it's pumped with money from the government and…" the thief kept talking and Jade turned around to see the jester standing behind her, smiling menacingly.

Her heart stopped, died, jumped away, whatever it was doing; it wasn't making her feel too good. The jester raised his wand and pointed directly at Jade's face.

"I can't believe you'd take this clown and your grandma to rob a memorial. How stupid is that?" the thief asked.

"Get out…" Jade said. "Get out. Run, he's going to kill us." Jade said starting to back away.

The jester slowly made his way towards them and Jade looked down at Aunt Muriel. She grabbed Aunt Muriel and started hauling her away.

"What are you doing? Why are you running away from him? I thought you were with him! Is he not nice?" the thief asked.

"Shut the fuck up and _RUN!_" Jade roared.

The jester threw a Fiendfyre curse towards the thief and the thief's arm caught on fire, along with Harry's broom. The thief shrieked and jumped around, trying to slap away the fire and Jade stood there horrified with an unconscious Aunt Muriel in her arms. Jade quickly shot a spell towards the Jester who kept blocking them all with finesse.

Jade was near the door, starting to leave but the jester advanced towards them and threw his hex. All of a sudden, his foot slipped on Aunt Muriel's glob of spit that she threw a while earlier. The fire hit the ceiling and rapidly spread around, setting everything in flames. Jade took out her cell phone, seeing the jester struggling to get up but his leg had given up on him.

"Hello?" Draco answered.

"Draco! There's a fire in the memorial home! It's the jester and he's hurt!" Jade said.

Draco disconnected and Jade looped Aunt Muriel's arm around her and apparated back to her home. She found her father still sleeping on his dinner and Jade dragged Aunt Muriel into her bedroom and set her on the bed. She quickly owled Ginny for medical help and went to her Dad to get him off of his stone cold pot roast and mashed potatoes.

"Dad, you have to get up." Jade said seeing him grumble.

"What? What?" he asked touching his face. "What's this? It tastes like mashed potatoes and…what's my dinner doing on my face?" he asked.

"Maybe you should lie down." Jade said taking him up. She walked him to his bedroom, cleaned off his face and tucked him in. She let out a sigh of relief and started cleaning her table up. Her phone started ringing and she took it out, answering it.

"Where are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm in my father's house; why?" Jade asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay and I didn't find you in your apartment." He said.

Jade stood silent, unsure of what she should say.

"You're okay aren't you?" he asked. The doorbell rang and Jade walked to the door.

"I'm fine. Hi Ginny." Jade said opening the door to Ginny.

"Hey, what did you need me for? Oh my God, there's a burn on your shoulder, the size of a grapefruit!" Ginny said. Jade looked at her shoulder, seeing that there was a large burn hole on her sweater and her scalded skin peeking through.

"I changed my mind; give me your father's address." Draco said over the phone.


	36. Part Two: People Are Harder To Replace

Ginny cleaned Jade's wound and took out a jar of salve.

"I honestly cannot believe you couldn't tell me any of this. Some lunatic is stalking you and setting you on fire and you couldn't tell me?" Ginny asked.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny pointed her wand towards it.

"Relax, it's Malfoy." Jade said.

"What's he doing here? He has a lot of nerve to show up here." Ginny said as Jade opened the door. Draco stood there and saw the nasty burn on her shoulder.

"Good grief." He said, engulfing her in a hug. Jade felt her cheek against the soft and warm cloth of his shirt and his scent lingering. She heard his heart beating in an awfully fast pace and she smiled, wrapping an arm around him feeling that this was a nice place to be.

"Aheeemmm." Ginny sang from her seat. Jade and Draco let go of each other and stood around awkwardly.

"Can someone mind telling me what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea to start things from what the hell happened." Draco said looking at Jade.

"So…are you an Auror on the job or just a friend that I'm having a casual conversation with?" Jade asked.

Draco rubbed a hand on his face, hating the job he had right now.

"I can't believe this." He groaned. He looked back at Jade and gave a resigned gesture.

"I'm a friend and we're in a casual conversation." He said.

"Good. Now here's the thing. I went to apprehend Marjorie Parkinson again and this time I took Aunt Muriel with me." Jade said. She noted that there was a small vein on the side of Draco's head and his face starting to grow red.

"You took Aunt Muriel? Good choice traitor." Ginny said as Jade held up a hand.

"Lavender even couldn't take Marjorie down; she needed to throw her sandwich at her." Jade said.

"Take your time…I'm way too comfortable in your father's house." Draco said, still looking terse.

"All right, so I took Aunt Muriel and she found a way to get in." Jade said.

"If you get asked for questioning, that's _not_ going to help you in a court of law." Draco said seeing Jade nod.

"So the door was wide open for us to walk in." Jade said seeing Draco try hard not to burst the nerve in his head.

"We went in and behind me; Aunt Muriel was knocked out cold by this idiot with a ski mask who intentionally tried to rob the memorial but took my broom instead. I tried to talk to him, to give it back but he points out that there's someone behind me. When I turn around, it's the jester. The jester sets my broom and the thief on fire and tries to set me and Aunt Muriel on fire but slips and I guess he twists his ankle or something because he was having an incredibly tough time to move around and that's when I called you." Jade said.

By this time Draco pressed his lips together so tightly it looked white while his whole face was red.

"We found a charred body in the memorial with a broom…the ridiculously expensive broom that you rode around on…Potter's broom." Draco said with a hint of satisfaction.

"No one else was hurt and we couldn't find the jester anywhere else." He said getting up.

"Bastard must have apparated as soon as he got outside." Jade said. Draco walked to the door and turned around to Jade.

"I'm glad that you're all right but this probably angered the jester. He's not going to play around with you any longer and he's going to do something drastic." Draco said. Jade gulped nervously and nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." He said softly. Jade looked up at him, wishing that he wouldn't go and give her one of those hugs she could cuddle up in forever. Draco wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her forehead.

"Be careful." He said. With that, he left and Jade turned around to see Ginny staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You know…he's not all that bad looking. He just looks decent when he's not being a jerk." Ginny said.

* * *

Jade apparated back home with Ginny who decided to stay over the night with Jade in case the jester decided to come back.

"If I ever get to see that clown I'll let you have a go at him first. What the hell happened to your door?" Ginny asked as Jade took out her keys.

"Oh…James Turner wrote that and put a permanent sticking charm to it…I don't even know what to do with it." Jade said.

They paused, hearing the television on from inside and they both looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"This isn't the wrong apartment. Your door has the word 'BITCH' on it." Ginny whispered. Jade looked at her apartment, fearing that the jester was in there, waiting for her to come in so he could kill her.

"We should just leave." Jade said but Ginny grabbed her hand.

"What are you, crazy? This madman broke into _your_ apartment and is violating _your_ space!" Ginny said catching Jade again when she tried to leave.

"I don't mind really." Jade said. Ginny looked like she was about to lose patience.

"Jerry's in there. Who knows what kind of sick things he might be doing to your turtle!" Ginny said seeing Jade's eyes grow wide.

"My baby…my baby's in there! Poor Jerry! And I was trying to leave? I'm such a selfish and careless mother!" Jade whispered seeing Ginny shake her head.

"No you're not! Now you go in there, kick the jester's arse and save your Jerry! I'll stand here and call for help if things go bad." Ginny said patting Jade's shoulder. Jade took out her keys and quickly unlocked the door and braced herself. She swung the door open and charged in, screaming from the top of her lungs, tackling a man down.

"I got him! I-HARRY?!" Jade asked on top of Harry who was completely caught off guard.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked feeling his hands on her waist.

"I heard what happened and decided to drop by…I didn't know you always came in your apartment like this." He said.

"I thought the jester was in here because I heard the television from inside." Jade said seeing him smile.

"It's hard to surprise me but you've lately been catching me off my guard." He said.

Jade didn't say anything. Half the time she was with Harry, she had no idea what to say to him without knowing she could get shot for it. Sometimes she didn't even know half the things he said or meant…with Harry, everything was half and half.

"I could get used to this type of greeting every night you know." He grinned.

Ginny poked her head in to see Jade on top of Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Jade and Harry looked up to see Ginny in the doorway with an umbrella in her hands. Jade rolled off of Harry and he helped her up.

"Hey Ginny…how's the weather?" he asked seeing Ginny weakly hold up an umbrella.

"Slight chance of crazy arsonist tonight. Just in case." Ginny said putting the umbrella back.

"Are you ok?" he asked seeing Jade cradle her throbbing shoulder.

"I'm fine. Did I hurt you?" Jade asked seeing him smirk.

"Babe, it'll take a few more pounds and a lot more to bring me down." He said. He reached over and inspected her shoulder, his forehead pulled together to indicate serious business.

"I um…had a really bad night." Jade said seeing Harry look up.

"Tell me about it. He scorched you." he said.

"Yeah I know but…your broom took it badly compared to me. I'm so sorry Harry I really am. I'll reimburse you-"

"I could care less about the broom. Anyone can replace a broom but people are harder to replace." He said. He started to leave and gave Ginny a small smile who was about to melt in a pile of gush.

"Lock up and be careful." He said. He closed the door behind him and Ginny locked it, placing a hand over her heart.

"I regret not running in first, lucky duck!" Ginny said. Jade shook her head and went over to Jerry who snapped at his prey. Jade smiled, thanking Harry for feeding Jerry.

"Does he usually break in?" Ginny asked getting two bottles of Firewhiskey from Jade's refrigerator.

"Nope. This is the first time I've found him inside my apartment. Usually he'd knock or bring me back unconscious but never broke in without me coming in to find him." Jade said seeing Ginny grin.

"That would be a treat to see every day. Finding Harry Potter in my apartment…maybe throw in some chocolate sauce and whipped cream to make things more interesting." She said.


	37. Part Two: Vegan Doughnuts and Soymilk

"Well look who the Kneazle dragged in. You burned up the old memorial home…though I don't blame you sweetie, Marjorie and her friends were bitter pieces of crap!" Lavender said when Jade walked in.

"You really outdid yourself there Jade. But you sort of didn't burn Marjorie because she's still well intact." Parvati said from her seat.

"Fuck yes her bony and saggy arse is well intact. I heard what happened to Aunt Muriel though, is she all right?" Lavender asked.

Lavender was wearing a ridiculously low cut electric blue top with a short denim skirt and laced up black heels. Lavender _always_ looked good no matter what the weather.

"She's fine now. I spoke to her this morning and she told me she would have liked to punch the person who hit her over the head and Marjorie." Jade said.

"Tell your Aunt Muriel that I'd _love_ to accompany her to hit Marjorie. Anything that's remotely related to Parkinson and you can count on me to throw a Cruciatus Curse at it." Lavender said.

Jade looked away and her eye caught a familiar blonde woman greeting the man that drove her to the borders of insanity. Rita kissed Draco on the lips and handed him a bag of food that he half heartedly took. They said a few things to each other and they kissed again.

"Um Jade…you're killing Morty Spelling." Parvati said to Jade who looked at Parvati.

"What?" Jade asked. Parvati pointed to the file in Jade's hand and she saw that she crumpled her file completely.

"Shit." Jade said.

"It would have been nice to see Marjorie's head in your hands while you're watching Rita and Malfoy snog each other to death." Lavender said.

"She looks so…happy." Parvati said cocking her head to the side. The three of them saw Rita wearing a sunny yellow dress with white imprints.

"Is this why I don't have a boyfriend? Honestly?" Jade asked turning towards Parvati and Lavender who looked her up and down.

"You're not the dressy type. You're more of the…you know…T-shirt, jeans and leather boots kind of girl. Oh what a coincidence, you're wearing them now!" Lavender said.

Jade scowled and turned back around to see Rita walking around, handing everyone a doughnut from a doughtnut box.

"Kiss up." Parvati said going back to her seat.

Jade took her file and went to march out but Rita came through the door, smiling ever so brightly.

"Jade! Draco told me what happened yesterday! How's your shoulder?" Rita asked.

Jade nodded, trying to find if Rita was genuinely being nice or just faking it. She looked scary being so happy.

"I'm doing ok now." Jade said.

Rita gave Jade a sympathetic smile and lifted the lid on the doughnut box.

"Well have a doughnut! I made them myself! They're yeast doughnuts." Rita said as Jade, Parvati and Lavender selected a doughnut.

"Yeast doughnut?" Jade asked, looking at the doughnut herself. It _looked_ like a doughnut but did it taste like one?

Lavender and Parvati started choking and Rita started to worry.

"Oh no! Don't worry, I have milk!" she said, placing the box down and running out to get milk.

"Help!" Lavender choked out.

Ron opened his door and looked at Parvati and Lavender.

"Are they coughing up hairballs again?" he asked. He saw the box of doughnuts on Parvati's table and picked one up.

"Nice." He said. He crammed it into his mouth and his face twisted horribly.

"Who the fuck made this?!" he sputtered with pieces of particles flying out of his mouth.

Jade looked at her doughnut and decided not to share the same fate Parvati and Lavender was sharing. Ron dropped his doughnut and coughed , wiping his tongue with his bare hand.

"I have milk!" Rita said, appearing with a few cartons of milk.

Ron, Parvati and Lavender jumped at Rita for the milk, hastily opened it and chugged the milk down, only to throw it back up again.

"WHAT IS THIS?! THIS ISNT MILK!" Ron yelled. Rita frowned.

"It's soymilk!" she said.

"Soymilk? Soy-fucking-milk? You don't have any regular shit?!" Lavender asked taking out a flask of liquor from her purse. Parvati opened her table drawer and scooped up a couple of mini bottles of liquor. She twisted one open and shot one down.

"I'll give you a raise." Ron said taking a few bottles from her. He went into his office, slammed the door shut and everyone heard him getting his other bottle from his office closet.

"This is absolutely healthy food." Rita said wistfully. Jade looked around the entire place that was filled with regurgitated doughnut and soymilk.

"It's okay Rita. I ate it. It tastes delicious." Jade said hearing Lavender snort.

"My arse you ate it." Lavender said. Rita smiled and hugged Jade tightly.

"You're such a nice person…even though you eat chickens and cows." She said.

Jade patted Rita's back and saw Draco, Blaise, Albert and the rest of the Auror Department staring at them.

"And you're a good person too…even though you eat none of them." Jade said. Rita flashed Jade a brilliant smile and wiped her eyes.

"Okay well, I'll be off then. Bye everyone!" Rita said.

Lavender and Parvati grunted, slouching against their chair. Rita went to leave and Harry walked, holding the door for her.

"Hello Harry Potter! Would you like a doughnut?" she asked opening a box of doughnuts for him.

"Uh oh." Parvati said in a low voice.

"I'm not a fan of doughnuts…it's fattening." He said.

"But they're yeast doughnuts. I'm a vegan so I made them with yeast and no sugar." Rita said.

Harry reached in, took out a doughnut and took a large bite of it. Everyone in the room stilled, watching him carefully. Jade feared that if Harry didn't like it, he would pull out his muggle gun and shoot Rita. Maybe that would broaden her horizons with Draco. Harry chewed and swallowed.

"Hmm…this is delicious." He said, taking another bite out of it. Rita smiled excitedly and encouraged him to have another doughnut. Harry took two extra ones and Rita set off, as happy as she could be.

"I take it no one else liked these doughnuts as much as I did?" Harry asked, seeing the pieces of doughnuts and soymilk on the floor.

"Damn right we didn't. That was the most ungodly thing I've ever had in my life. I'm depressed now so I'll probably stop buy a store and pick up a _real_ doughnut. Goodbye everyone." Lavender said, grabbing her purse. Harry turned to Jade and took the soymilk from her hand.

"This stuff is good for you, you know." He said eating another doughnut.

"Ough…I'd rather die from starvation than eat whatever you're having." Jade said seeing him chuckle.

He took his file from Parvati and went to leave but Jade stopped him.

"Do you think you could help me just a tiny bit?" Jade asked.

"Depends on what you want and what I can get out of it." Harry said.

Jade slowly stood away from him and held up Marjorie's file. Harry let out a bark of laughter and took the file from her.

"You need help apprehending an old woman?" he asked still laughing. Jade cringed in embarrassment and Harry swung an arm around her.

"I'll help you catch your old woman." He said, guiding them out of the door.

Jade walked down the Auror department to see Draco, Blaise and Albert cramming down frosted, custard filled, jelly filled, powdered, glazed and all kinds of doughnuts in their mouths.

"Those better be vegan doughnuts." Jade said going to take one. Harry caught her by the shirt and Blaise moved the box away from Jade.

"Get your own doughnut sister. This is ours." Blaise said.

"Did you eat any of that crap? I'm sorry Draco, I know she's your girlfriend and all but she almost killed me today." Albert said as Blaise nodded. Draco shrugged, taking another doughnut.

"You didn't have to eat it you know." He said.

"How the hell were we supposed to know that was a vegan doughnut? Shit…I need a drink." Blaise said.

Draco saw the look on Jade's face while she watched the doughnut and he grinned, bringing up the box for her.

"Do you want one?" He asked. Jade's eyes lit up and she gasped.

"Really?" Jade asked.

"It's going to go straight to your hips." Harry said. Jade turned to Harry and felt around her hips.

"One little doughnut won't do a lot of damage will it?" Jade said.

"Maybe you should listen to Potter. It'll be your hips, your stomach and if you're lucky, it'll go to the right places." Blaise winked. Jade gave Blaise a disgusted look, took a powdered doughnut and left.

"So Malfoy has a girlfriend?" Harry said. Jade flinched and ate her doughnut.

"She's nice…in a freak show kind of way." Jade said. Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the elevator walls.

"Those doughnuts were healthy." He said.

Jade shrugged and brushed off the powder from her shirt. They walked out and into the street where Harry took out his broom. It was a mahogany 'Expedium 5000' with neat and straight bristles that were trimmed and golden.

"Where do you get the money to get this?" Jade asked seeing him slightly smile.

"It's a story for another day. I'll be in your apartment one of these days and you can walk in on me like you did last night and we'll talk about it one day." Harry said as Jade boarded on the broom behind him.

"Gee…I can't wait for that again." Jade said holding on to him.

"Hold on tight. We don't want you to fall from the broom again." He said feeling Jade hold on tighter.


	38. Part Two: Aunt Muriel VS Marjorie

When they reached the memorial, Jade hopped off of Harry's broom and went through the doors, getting her wand ready. The first floor of the memorial had been charred but not too badly. The previous curtains that had been burned down were replaced with new sickly green ones and the tables that sat were removed. Jade went straight to Marjorie's room and knocked on the door.

"Marjorie Parkinson." Jade said. The door opened and Marjorie stuck her head out. She gave Jade a grim smile.

"It's the big bad Aurseize who burned this memorial home down and knocked her pathetic Aunt down." Marjorie said.

"Who are _you_ calling pathetic you herpes spreading goblin?" Aunt Muriel said behind Jade.

"Aunt Muriel?! What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

Marjorie opened the door wider and an older man appeared, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry; did I interrupt a shagging session with the poor soul?" Aunt Muriel asked. The older man slipped past them and hobbled away. Marjorie narrowed her eyes at Aunt Muriel.

"I was about to pay him for my cigarettes!" Marjorie snapped.

"Whore!" Aunt Muriel called.

"Unattractive toothless mule!" Marjorie called.

"Gold digging ape wipe!" Aunt Muriel said.

Jade stared at them, unable to take her eyes off of the two women who shot back and forth with each other. She looked at Harry who was at the other end of the hall, laughing so hard, he needed to clutch his sides together from bursting something.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" a voice asked.

Jade, Aunt Muriel and Marjorie turned around to see Pansy Parkinson who had gotten taller but everything was the same. Her bob haircut and there was a gallon full of makeup on her face with fake eyelashes and contacts. Jade swore her lips and boobs were fake but she never got around to proving that point.

"There's my granddaughter! A real example of what this generation should look like! Unlike that piece of crap you have for a niece who got banged up in the Hogwarts bathroom." Marjorie spat.

"_No one _calls my niece crap you donkey shit!" Aunt Muriel screeched.

She pulled her fist back and pumped it exceptionally hard at Marjorie's face who went down like a pile of bricks. Pansy and Jade gasped.

"You old bitch! You hit my Grandmother!" Pansy said going to claw Aunt Muriel but Jade yanked Pansy back.

"If you touch my Aunt you're done for." Jade warned. Pansy Parkinson took out her gum and dropped it in Jade's shirt.

"Bite me bitch." Pansy said. Jade tried to stay calm but Pansy started pushing her finger on Jade's forehead.

"Aw look at the little bathroom girl. Heard you grew up to be some pathetic Aurseize after folding cookies in Romania?" Pansy asked.

Marjorie grabbed Aunt Muriel's ankle and yanked it, causing Aunt Muriel to fall down and the two of them started punching, screeching and scratching at each other.

"My hair! My hair!" Marjorie screamed when Aunt Muriel had her on a headlock and yanked on her hair.

Pansy went ahead and grabbed Aunt Muriel's hair whose eyes popped out of her head and gasped. Jade felt herself lose her mind and she launched into Pansy, slamming her into a wall. Pansy let out a breathless grunt and Jade punched Pansy as hard as she could, feeling Pansy swipe her nails across Jade's face.

Jade felt a pair of hands lift her and drag her away from Pansy who got up to hit her. Jade threw a kick to her shin, seeing Pansy scream and collapse on the floor, grabbing her leg. Harry pushed her into a room and locked her in and opened the door a few seconds later with Aunt Muriel in his arms who grinned.

"Look what I got!" Aunt Muriel said with a chuck full of Marjorie's green tinted hair.

"She's feisty." Harry said setting Aunt Muriel down. He helped Marjorie up who brushed herself off, still gritting her teeth at Aunt Muriel.

"I paid good money for that hair!" Marjorie said.

"Bet you did it while you were on top." Aunt Muriel said.

"Ma'am I'm here to escort you to the Ministry of Magic." Harry said politely to Marjorie who looked at him.

"Holy crap you're _hot_! Why couldn't they send _you_ instead of Miss Fuck-Up?" Marjorie asked eying Harry as if he were a piece of meat. Harry looked humored and Aunt Muriel spoke up.

"Don't look at him like that! That's my niece's boyfriend. He's about 500 years younger than you, have some respect!" Aunt Muriel said.

"Okay Aunt Muriel, I'm going to have to take you home now." Jade said.

They all looked at Pansy Parkinson who stood still on the floor, passed out.

"What happened to her?" Jade asked Harry who tucked his wand in.

"I accidentally stunned her…whoops." He said. Harry and Jade dropped Marjorie off to the Ministry and Parvati wrote out the check for Jade.

"What happened to your face?" Parvati asked Jade who touched it.

"My granddaughter did that." Marjorie said proudly.

"And my niece kicked the noodles out of her. She's lying on the floor in the memorial now…my niece's boyfriend did that." Aunt Muriel said patting Harry's back who smiled again. Parvati gaped at Jade and Harry.

"Oh my God! You both are dating! You didn't tell me Jade!" Parvati said.

"Wait this is a huge-" Jade started to say.

"Babe." Harry said hooking an arm around her neck and bringing her close to him. Ron opened the door to his office and looked in.

"Where's the party tonight?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Jade are dating!" Parvati said excitedly. Ron looked to Jade then to Harry.

"You didn't tell me about this mate. Congratulations to the both of you." Ron said clapping Harry's back.

"Ew another red head Weasley." Marjorie said with a disgusted scoff. Ron cut a look towards Marjorie.

"I'm going to see to it that you'll have one our complementary suites in Azkaban." Ron said. He left and Jade turned around to Aunt Muriel.

"Let's take you home." Jade said seeing Aunt Muriel nod.

"Isn't this nice? I'm going home with my niece and her boyfriend." Aunt Muriel said.

They walked out of the Auror Department and out of the Ministry of Magic to take Aunt Muriel home.

"Why don't you both have lunch here?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"I need another apprehension to make. Go ahead Aunt Muriel, thanks anyways." Jade said waving her off. Aunt Muriel smiled and closed the door behind her. Jade turned around to Harry who grinned.

"This is _not_ funny." Jade said seeing him start to laugh. "I can't believe you're laughing! Why couldn't you say anything?" Jade asked seeing him walk closer to her.

"Why couldn't _you_ say anything?" he asked.

"Well I…I tried!" Jade sputtered feeling incredibly nervous all of a sudden. He took out his broom and placed her on it.

"Let's go find your next fugitive." Harry said.

They traveled to Morty Spelling's house and Jade knocked on the door. The door opened and a skinny mousy looking woman looked at Jade and Harry.

"Hello." She said.

"Is Morty Spelling here?" Jade asked.

"Um…why?" she squeaked.

"He's been charged with domestic abuse. Are you his wife?" Jade asked seeing her nod. "And you're still living with him?" Jade asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Morty asked. He was a tall and skinny man with short hair and a wife beater.

"Are you Morty Spelling?" Jade asked seeing him grin.

"Come in and talk to me with that mouth." He winked. Jade curled her lip and took out her wand.

"My name is Jade Weasley and you're being arrested for domestic abuse. I'm here to escort you to the Ministry of Magic." Jade said.

Morty grabbed Jade's shoulder and shoved her away, letting Jade fall into Harry who held her up. Morty went to close the door but Harry stepped in, disallowing Morty from closing the door. Harry yanked Morty by the neck and pushed him against the door.

"If you run away or do anything stupid, I'll catch you and snap your neck, do you understand?" Harry asked calmly.

Morty squeaked and Jade stared in fascination with her mouth open. Harry set Morty down and locked his hands together. He pushed Morty forward and nodded at Morty's wife.

"You have a good day Ma'am." Harry said. Morty's wife was in tears and she waved at Jade and Harry who apparated to the Ministry.


	39. Part Two: One Of Those Days

Jade woke up the next morning and checked around for any surprise attacks by the arsonist. She pulled her clothes on and walked into her living room to see a broom on the table.

_'You need it.' _it simply said.

Jade smiled at Harry's gift for her again. It was an exclusive Firebolt that was fireproof, weatherproof and highly durable even in the worst conditions. Death couldn't even come close to Jade if she were to ride on this. Jade grinned and jogged out of the house after saying goodbye to Jerry. She locked her door and flew off to the Ministry.

"Got another broom to kill?" Blaise asked as Jade walked past him.

"Shut up." Jade snapped. Blaise grinned and Jade walked into the Aurseize Office where Hermione sat.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jade asked seeing Hermione get up.

"I dropped by to tell Ron to pick the kids up this afternoon and decided to see how you were. You're probably busy with fugitives today but I just wanted to see you." Hermione said. Jade hugged Hermione tightly and pulled back.

"I'm glad you got to see me. How long can you stay out?" Jade asked seeing Hermione giggle.

"I feel like I'm a teenager again with these curfews. I told Ron that if you and Ginny weren't busy, we'll have a girls night out and do some girly stuff…or something." Hermione said seeing Jade nod.

"You don't have any fugitives to catch today! Guess everyone's taking a day off except for me." Parvati said.

"Why don't you join us?" Hermione asked seeing Parvati shake her head.

"I have a date with this bloke I met through my sister." Parvati said seeing Hermione smile.

"I should do that-I mean…you can look but you can't touch right?" Hermione asked. Jade shrugged and started out the door.

"So what's going on with you these days? I've heard so much from Ron." Hermione said.

"Half of the things Ron will tell you are _not_ true." Jade said.

"Like dating Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That's very false." Jade said.

"I understand there's an arsonist that masks himself and he's stalking you?" Hermione asked.

"I swear when I get my hands on him I'll-" Jade turned the corner and collided with someone.

She stared at Draco who gave her a cold look and gathered up his papers.

"I didn't see you there." Jade said.

"Of course you didn't. Probably day dreaming about Potter again." he said bitterly. Jade was a little put off by him but brushed it off thinking that he was probably having a bad day like she was permanently stuck with.

"I don't need help." Draco said.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it." Jade said. Draco snatched the papers away from her and shoved them into his arm.

"Great, you can't see and you don't know how to listen. Is it the Potter effect?" Draco asked snidely. Jade gaped at him and glanced at the people stopping nearby to watch the show down.

"What are you on Malfoy?" Jade asked.

"I don't know what I'm on! I'm on a fucking vegan diet, that's what I'm probably on." He said.

Jade covered her mouth to stop from smiling and it only irritated Draco even more.

"You should stop lying to Rita." Jade said. Draco snapped his head at Jade and looked her over.

"Oh and I should listen to you because you're a big shot at relationships? It's nice to see you're learning a lot from Potter." Draco said. Jade could feel her embarrassment trying to claw through the floor so the earth can swallow her.

"Malfoy leave her alone. What Jade and Harry do is none of your business." Hermione said, trying to drag Jade away.

"Of course it's not." Draco said.

"I don't even know what to say to you…honestly I can't even _look_ at you. You've played with my feelings ever since I've stepped into Hogwarts. People give me shit because of what you did to me. I don't know…I don't even know." Jade said putting her hands to her head. She tried not to cry and told herself to hold everything in until she got to the elevators.

"And for the record I'm _not_ seeing Harry. You can fuck off now Malfoy, I'm done with you." Jade said.

She turned and left with Hermione closely behind her. Jade got to the elevators and burst into tears, wailing and sobbing as hard as she could with Hermione trying to console her. The elevator doors opened and they were met face to face with Harry who looked caught again with surprise.

"Did someone die?" Harry asked. Jade walked past him and Hermione cringed, giving Harry a short synopsis of what happened. Harry nodded and left Jade alone, going into the elevator to straighten things out with Malfoy.

"I need food…_lots_ of it." Jade said.


	40. Part Two: Draco In The Sky With Diamonds

Jade, Hermione and Ginny were in a restaurant eating and talking about what they had missed out. Jade was feeling better after a heap of food and a couple of drinks.

"Oh my God! Guess what!" Hermione said. Jade and Ginny raised their eyebrows.

"Men suck?" Jade asked.

Ginny burst out laughing and Hermione pulled out a card, showing it to them.

"It's shiny." Ginny said.

"You look so pretty in it! What is it?" Jade asked.

"I have a driver's license! It's so hard to travel back and forth to my parent's house with Rose and Hugo because they live in a muggle neighborhood so I thought why not get a driver's license? Ron bought me a car yesterday!" Hermione said. Ginny sucked in a lungful of air and stared at Hermione.

"What color?" Ginny asked.

"It's red! So convenient for my children and my girlfriends! We have to ride it around tonight. It's a convertible and the weather's gorgeous tonight. We'll put the top down and look so cool in it!" Hermione said. Jade and Ginny blinked at Hermione, unable to make any sense out of what she said.

"Sounds good to me." Jade shrugged, pouring herself another drink.

They went to Ginny's apartment and changed out of their work clothes into something casual and dressy for their night out. Jade wasn't sure what exactly they were going to do but hopefully it would take her mind off of Draco who had been pulling at her insides through all afternoon. Jade slipped into a dark blue tube dress and slipped on Ginny's heels.

"Ow these are tight." Jade said wobbling around in them. Ginny strapped on her red dress and pushed up her cleavage.

"Do I get any attention when I do this?" Ginny asked standing in front of the mirror.

"Use some duct tape honey." Hermione said handing Ginny duct tape.

Jade rummaged through Ginny's closet and jumped in joy when she saw a packet of cookies and a bottle of scotch.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…diddly diddly, there they are a standing in a row…dum dum." Jade sang, pouring herself enough to forget about Draco. Hermione walked into the kitchen, wearing a black halter shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I don't want to look too attractive. I have a husband and two beautiful children." Hermione said angling for Jade who nodded.

"Babe I don't think anyone would believe you. You look ready to eat." Jade said swinging her head side to side.

"Someone's been drinking too much." Hermione said, taking the bottle from Jade who protested.

"I'm done! Let's get the hell out of here and catch some men…for me and Jade anyways." Ginny said. They left Ginny's apartment and walked down to Hermione's red convertible that sat neatly with its top down.

"Why it's the most beautiful muggle car I've ever laid eyes on." Jade said, getting in without bothering to open the door. She fell in, losing her balance and Ginny giggled, opening the door and sliding in.

"Where to ladies?" Hermione asked. Jade adjusted her dress and Ginny shrugged.

"Should we go to a bar?" Ginny suggested. Hermione looked nervous and started her car.

"Okay but we can't bring men back!" Hermione said.

"Deal." Ginny said. They turned around to see Jade lying on the seats, counting the stars.

"I think I see Draco in the sky." Jade said softly. She took in a lungful of air and started singing loudly.

"_Draco in the sky with diamonds_!" she sang.

"Go! Just go! She's in dire need of testosterone goodness!" Ginny said.

Hermione drove off and Jade sat up, enjoying the cool air in the clear night. Streetlamps turned into Draco, buildings turned into Draco. They stopped by a porn shop and the man on the poster with blonde hair, reminded her of Draco. A green car pulled up next to theirs and a couple of men grinned at them.

"Hey gorgeous." The driver said to Hermione who clutched her steering wheel and doubled the size of her eyes.

"Where are you ladies going?" another asked from the back seat. Jade frowned, seeing a blonde man smiling back at her.

"You can't fool me! You're not Draco!" Jade yelled at him. He retracted, looking scared.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"She's having relationship issues. Where are you boys heading?" Ginny asked.

"We're going to a bar down the street. Do you want to come with us?" the driver asked. Jade and Hermione didn't answer but Ginny agreed. Hermione followed them to a bar and followed them to park her car. Jade stumbled out and crossed her arms tightly to her chest, staring at the ground.

"So what's your name?" the blonde asked. Jade looked up and looked back down again.

"Draco." She said. He made a face and nodded.

"That's…a nice name." he said. "My name is Shane." He said putting out his hand.

Jade only glared at him and he bit his lip. Hermione was in the same position but she looked more nervous than murderous and inched away from the driver who tried to talk to her.

"I'm actually married. I have two children." Hermione driver's face fell.

"Oh." The driver said flatly. They all walked into the bar and Jade's eyes lit up at the bar.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Shane asked politely to Jade who nodded.

"That would be so nice of you!" Jade said. Shane nodded and left and Jade turned to Hermione.

"I say we take the drinks and run!" Jade told Hermione.

"I can't drink. It's unsafe to drink and drive." Hermione said. Ginny smiled and waved at another man who had dark hair and brown eyes. He walked away, getting drinks with Shane and the driver.

"David is so cute! Did you both see him?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yeah of course." Jade said.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione said unanimously.

Shane, David and the driver came back, and started talking. Shane sat next to Jade, trying to get her to talk but Jade had her mouth shut. After unsuccessful attempts, he got up and left to get lucky with another woman who stood nearby with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"I need to pee. Hermione do you want to help me?" Jade asked getting up. Hermione shot up in her seat and accompanied Jade to the bathroom.

"Draco's being a bitch to Shane." David said to Ginny who looked confused.

"Draco?" Ginny asked seeing David nod.

"Draco. Your friend with the red hair. Are you both sisters?" David asked as Ginny shook her head.

"She's my cousin and her name is Jade. How is she being a bitch to Shane?" Ginny asked. David curled a finger on Ginny's strap and slipped it off her shoulder.

"Because she's not being nice. He bought her a few drinks, the least she could do for him is give him a blow job." David said.


	41. Part Two: Spying On Malfoy

**This is personally one of my FAVORITE scenes! I had an awesome time writing it! Hope you all enjoy this as well! =]**

**This chapter is the last update for today so enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade and Hermione exited the bathroom to be hit on by other men.

"I'm married. I have two kids." Hermione explained.

It seemed as if every man she would say that to walked away from them, some looking at her weirdly and some wondering if they should smile or scowl. They walked towards their table to see Ginny jump up and punch David in his face.

"Is that what you think of women? You buy us a couple of drinks so we can blow you? Well blow on this!" Ginny said. She hiked her foot up and slammed it between his legs, seeing his eyes pop out and him fall out of his seat, clutching his manhood.

"Are you bitches crazy?!" the driver asked wildly. "You want a blow too?" Ginny asked seeing him throw up his hands.

"Not after seeing that." He said.

Ginny gave them a hard smile and turned around, leaving. Jade and Hermione quickly left before they got into anymore trouble.

"I can't believe you kicked him in the nut sack!" Jade guffawed, toppling into the backseat again.

Hermione started the car and zoomed away from the bar. They drove for a while as Ginny finished the story and started laughing. Their laughter started growing and Hermione needed to pull over from laughing so hard.

"Did you see his face?" Ginny asked seeing Hermione and Jade nod, still doubling over in laughter.

"I think I could see his balls coming out of his mouth." Jade said.

They wheezed in laughter for a while and fell in their seats, exhausted.

"Well that was a short girls night out." Ginny said. Jade hummed and Hermione sighed.

"What should we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think we can spy on someone?" Jade asked. Ginny turned in her seat and grinned at Jade.

"Why? Do you want to spy on Malfoy?" she asked. She saw Jade blink at her and her eyes grew wide.

"Uh oh. Forget I asked." Ginny said.

"No! This is perfect! We can spy on Malfoy! Please!" Jade begged.

"No way. I didn't get dressed up and wear heels to spy on Malfoy. No. _You_ can do that by yourself." Hermione said. Jade jumped to the front and sat on Hermione's lap.

"Mione I _never_ asked you for anything! I don't have anyone else to spy on him with, so who could I take? Please take me. You're supposed to be my friend!" Jade said seeing Hermione look at Ginny who shrugged.

"Unless you have a better idea?" Ginny asked.

"We'll just see where he lives. Let's just drive by and see where he lives." Jade said.

"Ough…_fine_." Hermione said. "But we're only driving by! We're not stopping! If we get caught, I don't want to explain this to Ron." Hermione said as Jade got out of her lap and back to the backseat.

"I promise we won't get caught! Oh this is so much fun!" Jade said hopping in her seat.

"You're crazy Jade. You're a stalker. I feel bad for Malfoy." Ginny said as Hermione laughed.

"I'm not a stalker. I just want to see where he lives, that's all." Jade said as Hermione started driving.

"Do you think Rita lives with him?" Ginny asked.

"She better not." Jade mumbled darkly.

"Who's Rita?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy's girlfriend. For a few days." Ginny said. Jade chuckled.

"She made these awful doughnuts the other day." Jade said.

"Ah yes! Ron told me about it! He was in such a bad mood that day and kept talking about how he had the worst doughnut and milk he's ever had in his life. It worried me for a while until he had his dinner. Good Merlin I love that man." Hermione said shaking her head.

"This is Malfoy's street. What's his house number?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"It's number 23." Ginny said. Jade wildly looked around.

The neighborhood was pristine. The homes were comfortable and cozy and looked like it came straight out of a picture. Most of the lights were off and some were open.

"There it is!" Jade yelled, pointing to a forest green house with dark green roof tiling. The front yard was immaculate and there was a stone pathway to the white door of his home. Jade fell in love with it and stared at it fondly.

"Done looking at it?" Hermione asked, releasing her foot on the brake. They slowly started to roll away but Jade jumped up and down on her seat.

"NO! YOU STAY PUT!" Jade screeched.

Hermione slammed a button on the dashboard and the hood started going up. Jade snapped her seatbelt off and jumped out. Her heel got caught on the door and Jade fell face first into the street.

"Ouch." Jade said. She got up and saw Hermione and Ginny mouthing obscenities at her. Hermione rolled her window down.

"You're going to get us caught!" Hermione hissed. Jade put a finger to her lips and hushed loudly.

"I'm going to look around." Jade said.

She turned around and left with one heel on one foot and no heel on the other. She looked around sideways to see if anyone was watching and the only person she saw was Hermione who parked the car. The house across the street turned a light on and a woman peeked out. Jade walked away and walked around the house, seeing that the first floor lights were open.

If Jade saw Rita in there, she would seriously debate about walking away or hexing her into a doughnut. She peeked in through the side window and saw Draco's kitchen. It looked spotless and he had nice taste in drapes. She heard Hermione and Ginny made their way with her and they ducked, looking into the side house window.

"This is trespassing! We shouldn't do this!" Hermione said.

"You owe us a girl's night out." Ginny said.

They all crammed their faces into the window to look around the empty kitchen.

"Where else could he be?" Jade asked with her nose pressed against the glass window.

"We can only get a view of the kitchen from here. There are other windows on the other side that gives us a clear view in the living room." Hermione whispered. They ducked; walking around the backyard and Jade admired the clean, freshly cut grass. There was a hammock lying innocently, tied up to the two trees in the corner. Jade felt a tug on her arm and she turned back around, walking to the other side of the house. They peered into the window, and saw Draco walking in his living room with a telephone to his ear.

"What do you see in him?" Ginny asked. Jade sighed, seeing her breath fog up the glass.

"Ssh! If he catches us, we're done for! Jade stop breathing on the glass and making letters!" Hermione said as Jade quickly made a 'J + D' sign.

"I bet he's talking to Rita. He sure looks happy." Ginny said.

They watched Draco shake in laughter and nod.

"Can you hear anything?" Jade asked. Ginny and Hermione struggled, trying to listen but they got nothing.

"This is ridiculous. Can we go home? I can't spy on Malfoy like this forever! You've seen his house right? Let's go! What are we still doing here for?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed and looked at Jade.

"Sweetie, he has a girlfriend now…you need to let him go." Ginny said. Jade looked at the both of them and her mouth twisted.

"I know it's hard for you but this is just the way it's going to be now. There are so many other fish in the sea." Ginny said. Jade stumbled on her foot and frowned, knowing that they were right.

"Ginny's right Jade. Malfoy has been giving you-"

"He's gone." Ginny said.

The three of them instantly pressed their faces into the glass window again, trying to look for him.

"Did you see him go upstairs?" Jade asked.

"Nope. I was talking to you remember? He could have gone upstairs…maybe needed to find a place to masturbate or something." Ginny said.

"Maybe he saw us!" Hermione whispered.

"How would he see us? Where did he go?" Jade asked.

"Maybe he went to catch the women who were spying on him." Another voice whispered. Jade giggled.

"And why would he know that?" Jade asked.

"Well that _can _be a possibility-" Hermione stopped turning around to see Draco standing there with his arms crossed to his chest. Hermione tugged Ginny's finger who waved Hermione's hand away.

"Oh my God Jade! He has a laundry hamper! He was folding his own clothes! Oh my goodness, he has a separate hamper for whites and colored! I bet he leaves his seat down after he pees." Ginny said.

"I know! Who would have thought eh?" Jade asked, still looking around. Hermione sharply turned Ginny around who opened her mouth to scream seeing Draco but Draco held up a finger to his lips.

"Oh no…" Ginny said.

"Hey, I think I need a boost up here. I can't properly see everything since I have one shoe on me." Jade said, trying to get a feel for Ginny. Jade felt an arm around her legs and she was lifted from the ground onto a shoulder.

"Can you see anything?" Draco asked looking up to see Jade peering through the window.

"Nope! Do you think something happened to him? What if he fell down the stairs and hit his head?" Jade asked.

"Well he's not that clumsy." Draco said. Jade scoffed.

"Duh…it's something I would do. Ginny you should get your throat checked. You sound like Malfoy." Jade said.

"I resent that!" Ginny said. Jade turned to see Ginny standing a few feet away from her with Hermione next to her. Jade looked down at Draco who was smiling up at her.

"Oh shit!" Jade said looking up at Hermione and Ginny. "We got caught!" Jade said. Hermione whipped out her car keys.

"For your information, _you_ got caught." Hermione said.

"Have fun being the sacrificial lamb!" Ginny said walking away and waving to them. Jade watched Hermione and Ginny leave and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Traitors." Jade said. Draco set her down on her feet and stretched out his shoulder.

"You better have a really good reason why you were snooping around my house at 10 p.m." he said taking her arm. Jade stumbled next to him and he looked down to see her wearing one heel.

"Should I ask?" he asked, seeing her swoon.

"I don't think you have the time, maybe another day." Jade said going to leave but Draco caught her waist and pulled her in.

"You got caught trespassing. Now you're going to do jail time in my prison sweetheart." He said.

"How did you know we were there?" Jade asked seeing him smirk. Draco pointed to the house across the street and waved to a middle aged woman who waved back from her living room.

"That's Mrs. Davis…thanks to her for calling me to know that there were three women spying on me; I have you all to myself now." He whispered against her ear. Jade visibly shuddered in front of him and let go of him.

"You have a bloody girlfriend. And don't expect me to forget what you said this morning and how you made me feel. I will not be treated like a piece of crap to you." Jade said poking his chest.

"I didn't want to make you feel like that today." Draco said softly. Jade stood her ground and nodded vigorously.

"Good. That's good." Jade nodded. Draco chuckled and gathered her in his arms.

"You're completely wasted love." He said. Jade leaned into him, feeling a whole another world surrounding them.

"Just a little." She said. Draco kissed her lightly and Jade wasted no time playing around.

"Wait! You're with Rita!" Jade said trying to push him off. Draco shook his head.

"We broke up today." He said as they walked towards the door.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"She caught me cheating on her with a triple deck cheeseburger." Draco said. Jade gasped and laughed. Draco grinned and pressed her against the door.

"I'm not that sad about it at all. I'm in the mood to celebrate, now that you're here." He said, brushing his lips against her earlobes.

"Sweet Merlin's beard." Jade whispered.

Draco picked her up, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her inside of his house and locked the door, wasting no time to go upstairs to the bedroom. Jade was too busy to notice her surroundings but busied herself, trying to pull his white cashmere sweater over his head.

"Did you have practice these last 8 years?" Draco asked setting her on his bed.

Jade felt her back make contact with the soft and plush material that swallowed her right in. She was dead comfortable in his bed and suddenly felt her eyes droop. Draco took her shoe off and kissed her legs and looked up to see her out cold, snoring lightly.

"Jade?" Draco asked touching her cheek. She responded with a snore and Draco's head fell on her chest.

"Just my rotten luck." He said.


	42. Part Two: Breakfast at Draco's

Jade woke up to the smell of breakfast, fresh laundry and the softest and most comfortable bed she could ever dream of. She rolled on to her back, feeling her head pounding with a dull and steady pain. She didn't know where she was but it felt friendly. She rolled on to her back and ran her hand down her face, feeling the pillow creases on her face.

"Where am I?" Jade asked herself. She heard someone talking downstairs and the sizzling of food encouraged her to get up. She didn't feel entirely well and went back to the bed, clutching her head which got even worse. She looked at the crème colored walls and a giant plasma television sitting on a long wooden stand with small drawers with brass knobs.

Two framed pictures stood angled together on the stand and Jade looked closer to see one frame with Draco and his mother. Draco had his arm hugged across his mother who had a hand on Draco's arm and they both smiled at the camera. The other one was a family picture of Draco, Gary and Narcissa. Both men stood next to Narcissa who brought them close to her face with her hands on their cheek. Jade stared at the pictures and wondered how she ended up in Draco Malfoy's house out of all places. She couldn't remember a single thing and here she was with a soft white T-shirt that didn't belong to her and her dress hung on a chair.

Jade took the T-shirt off and threw it on the chair, slipping on her dress. She needed to find a way to get out before Draco came back and rubbed it in her face. She looked out of Draco's bedroom window and saw that it was a small drop down. She opened the windows and stepped out slowly on the ledges. She bent down to her knees and got a good hold of the ledges and swung down a little roughly on her feet. She stumbled backwards, feeling the wet grass under her feet and frowned that she didn't have any shoes.

Jade turned around to see Draco standing in front of her and she yelped.

"What the hell?! How did you do that?!" Jade asked. Draco shook his head at her appearance.

"Mrs. Davis called me when saw you escaping from the bedroom window. You're tarnishing my image sweetheart." Draco said. Jade narrowed her eyes at him.

"What am I doing here anyways? Why am I dressed in this? Why do I have a hangover that's making my head seize?" Jade asked, clutching her head. Draco gave her a rough sigh and looked at his house.

"I made breakfast and it's going to burn if I don't check on the toast." He said. Jade eyed him suspiciously.

"Merlin, I like you when you're drunk. So much more fun than this." He said leaving.

Jade stood there, feeling awkward. She had no idea how she got here. She didn't feel like she had sex so that meant that Draco had been a gentleman to her. He even made her breakfast.

Jade would be rude to walk away.

"Are you coming in or not? I swear I won't touch you or pull anything smart." He said. Jade lingered for a while and decided she would stay for breakfast.

"If you touch me I'll pin you to the floor and make you eat dirt." Jade said. Draco gave her a flat look.

"You have no idea how turned on I am." He said sarcastically. Jade wiped her feet on the welcome mat and walked through the front door of his house.

There was a large and spacious living room with a few cozy furniture, a stylish wooden coffee table over a large decorated rug. The floors were a light wooden color and there was a large fireplace with a simple and delicate painting over the mantel piece.

"Wow." Jade said looking around.

"Impressed?" he asked near her. Jade jumped and he moved back, with his hands up.

"I'm not trying to touch you." he said.

He walked away to the kitchen and Jade followed him, walking into a bright kitchen. The floors were sparkling clean and the walls in the kitchen were painted olive with a framed picture of a red wine bottle. There was an island in the center of the kitchen and Draco pulled out a seat for her to sit in. When she sat down, Draco pushed her in and went to take care of the breakfast.

"So we both had an interesting time last night." Draco said handing her a cup of hangover potion. Jade gulped it down and handed Draco the cup back, looking alarmed.

"What did we do? How did I even get here? I never knew where you lived!" Jade said seeing him smile and turn around.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, taking plates out.

"Er…" Jade said. The only thing Jade could remember about was getting drunk at the restaurant. Little pieces of last night came back to her but it was all a blur.

"The last thing I remember was being in a restaurant with Hermione." Jade said.

"You were drinking weren't you?" he asked.

"Well after that embarrassing conversation with you yesterday I decided I needed some drinks. I don't even know what happened after that." Jade said. Draco presented Jade with a vegetable omelet and handed her a fork and a knife. He summoned another plate and filled it with toast and fruits.

"See this is the second time you've cooked for me." Jade said seeing him sit down next to her grinning.

"I wonder when it's your turn to cook…or I can register this in another one of your 'I owe you' boxes." He said.

"I don't owe you anything. Well maybe a dinner and a breakfast." Jade said. Draco looked at her and a slow smile crept up to his face.

"I like the sound of dinner and breakfast from you. Your place or mine?" he asked taking a bite out of his omelet. Jade cut into the soft and steaming omelet. She couldn't help but smile at his suggestion.

"Did I make you smile? I think the world's just stopped turning!" Draco joked. Jade turned around and flashed her eyes at him, still smiling.

"I smile." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"Only when I'm not there." He said, concentrating on his food is voice and face neutral. He turned and looked at Jade and gave her a half hearted smile, going back to his food. Jade looked at her food, wondering what he meant. They sat in silence for a while and Jade picked out a conversation.

"I thought you were on a diet." Jade asked. Draco looked up from his food and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I told you what happened last night didn't I?" he asked.

"I was drunk remember?" Jade asked.

"Oh…" Draco nodded.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"We broke up. Rita found out I was lying to her." Draco said, trying not to laugh.

"Do you think this is funny?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head, trying to look serious.

"She's a nice girl but I'm not crazy about her." Draco said.

"You're horrible." Jade said. Draco shrugged.

"If it looks that way so be it. I can't keep myself tied down to someone I don't think is worth it. Rita was hot for a few seconds…then she got too nice and the next thing you know, she's raiding my kitchen, taking out everything I had." Draco said.

Jade winced at the thought of someone throwing all of her food out. Not that she had much in her refrigerator anyways.

"I sort of liked her…in a weird way." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"Yeah me too…she's likeable, even though she's the biggest health nut I've ever met in my life." Draco said as Jade chuckled.

"Rita? Try Harry; he always has something to say about whatever I eat." Jade said. Draco's eyes hardened and he reached over to his coffee.

"I've heard a lot about you and Potter." Draco commented.

"It was Aunt Muriel. She just linked us up together because we went to apprehend Marjorie Parkinson together." Jade said.

"How hard is it to apprehend an old woman?" Draco asked.

"Really hard if she's Marjorie. She's criminally insane and Pansy was there when I-or actually Aunt Muriel took her down." Jade said. Draco let out a bark of laughter.

"You took your Aunt to the memorial home again?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head. She explained what happened and saw Draco laughing at her. When Jade was finished, she took her plate and washed it, ignoring Draco's orders for her to leave the plate in the sink.

"I really like your house. It's so…peaceful and warm." Jade said turning to Draco who was watching her.

"Then move in with me." He winked.

Jade hung her shoulders and looked away from him, shaking her head. Her eye caught her reflection and she looked at the small mirror nearby. She had raccoon eyes and her lipstick from last night had been smeared and faded.

"You didn't tell me I looked like a raccoon run over! I look so bad." Jade said ripping out a tissue. Draco got up and placed his cup in the sink. She turned around to see him smiling to himself and rubbed his thumb at the corner of his lip.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Jade asked. Draco looked up and shook his head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I think the run over raccoon looks nice. I'm attracted to road kill." He said still smiling to himself. He walked away and Jade followed him.

"What are you hiding from me?" Jade asked seeing him turn around.

"I don't know what you mean. Maybe you should ask Granger and Weasley's sister or you can try to help me remember…my memory works best when I'm in the shower." He said.

Jade put her hands on her hips and tried to look as if she weren't the least bit affected or turned on by the thought. Draco was not going to get the best of her again. Draco walked towards her and slid an arm around her waist. He turned her towards a window and pointed at it.

"Do you see that window right there?" he asked. Jade looked at the window and looked back at him.

"So?" Jade asked. Draco grinned.

"When Granger and Weasley's sister tell you what happened, that's where it happened. Anyways I have to get to work. Do you want to join me in the shower?" Draco asked.

"Mmm, sounds tempting but I'll pass." Jade said as he kissed her head.

"Your loss. There's another bathroom if you want to wash up. Don't go anywhere; I'll drop you off in your apartment." Draco said seeing Jade nod.

"Take your time." Jade said seeing him leave.

"I wish I could but I have work. I'll be out in ten minutes." With that, he left to go upstairs to shower.

Jade walked up the stairs feeling that this was what a home should feel like. She walked into the other bathroom in Draco's house, which was located on the main level. Jade washed her face and patted her face dry. She left the bathroom and walked back to Draco's bedroom to see the makeup stains on the pillow. She was in the process of removing the pillowcases when Draco walked in with only his pants on.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

_'Stop gaping! Close your mouth and act normal! Speak in coherent sentences and look confident!' _the voice in her head said.

"Gah-pillow-make…up." Jade croaked.

_'Excellent job…couldn't have done it better myself.'_ The voice said.

The corners of Draco's lips twitched and he stood there, watching Jade. She found him incredibly intimidating without a shirt, maybe if she pictured him in his underwear.

"Oh my God…" Jade breathed, trying not to have a heart attack. Then the next thing she knew, she was held tightly against Draco.

"I'm not going to lie to you, but you're driving me insane and I know you're thinking about me." Draco said.

Jade wondered if he'd comply if she pushed him away and tried to act like he didn't bother her. Right now, both her mind and heart told her that they were very much bothered by Draco, in a good way of course. Jade trailed her hands around his smooth fresh skin that smelled tantalizing. She locked her fingers behind his neck and brought him closer.

"Wait." Jade said before she went to kiss him. "Don't you have work in a few minutes? It's 9:45." Jade said as Draco gently pushed her towards the bed.

"I'm not letting this go. It's so hard to be where I am. I had you on my bed the whole night and couldn't do anything. Please cut me some slack." Draco said slipping her dress off.

"Okay…" Jade said in an abnormally high voice.

Draco Malfoy was half naked and a bed was behind her, Jade was going to give in to temptation. Losing a couple of calories never killed anyone. Draco mounted himself on her and Jade started unbuckling his belt while kissing him. Draco fondled her breasts and broke his lips from hers, kissing down her chest. They suddenly felt something vibrate between them and paused.

"Wow Malfoy, that's quite an erection you have." Jade joked seeing him take out his cell phone. He tossed it on his desk but the phone kept vibrating.

"I don't care." He said, taking her again.

"What if it's important?" Jade asked as the cell phone kept vibrating.

"The Ministry can wait, there's no way I'm going to wait another second for this." Draco said. He went to kiss her again but heard a pop outside of the house and someone knocking and ringing the doorbell.

"Fuck my life. Fuck me. I'm going to kill myself before this day ends." Draco said getting off of the bed. He walked out of the bedroom and Jade got up, equally frustrated. She put her dress back on and walked out of the bedroom to see Draco sprinting up the stairs.

"Your fucking apartment is on fire and they found a body in there." Draco said.


	43. Part Two: Scorched

Jade's heart stilled and she blinked at Draco.

"D-Did they…who is it?" Jade asked.

Draco pulled a white shirt over his head and took her hand, taking her down the stairs. He closed the door behind him and apparated with her in front of their building. They ran up the stairs and to Jade's apartment where the entire Auror Department and Jade's father, Bilius.

"OH MY GOD!" Bilius screamed seeing Jade. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Ron told me what happened; we all thought it was you in there." He squeaked.

"Who's in there? Oh my God, did they get Jerry?" Jade asked hysterically. She burst into tears before anyone could answer and tried to run into the apartment but Draco held her back.

"Jade! Don't worry! I have Jerry!" Jade's neighbor Mr. Jones said. Lupin walked out of Jade's apartment with a handkerchief to his mouth and nose.

"The body has been identified as Shirley Caine." Lupin said. Jade covered her mouth, staring silently at Lupin who showed her a card.

_** Shirley is dead and this is the end**_

_** Soon it will be you who she had to befriend**_

"He killed her?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"When was the last time you've been in your apartment?" Lupin asked. Jade looked at him, trying to reassemble her thoughts.

"Yesterday morning." Jade said. Lupin gave a nod and placed a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"You need to be safe now. This man is after your life. Your apartment is badly damaged and everything you had, has been damaged. Your Firebolt, your wand, your clothes; everything except your pet." Lupin said.

Jade backed away, putting her hands to her head. Her head started to feel light and she couldn't concentrate.

"Jade you can move back in with me and your Aunt Muriel." Bilius said as Jade shook her head.

"No, no, no. The arsonist is targeting me and I don't want anyone I care about come _close_ to it." Jade said.

"We can arrange something for a few days and-" Lupin started to say but Jade shook her head.

"I don't feel like dealing with this right now. I need to take a walk." Jade said walking away. Bilius walked to the far end of the hallway with Jade and tried to reason with her.

"No matter how much you tell me or try to convince me I _refuse_ to lead the Jester to our home. If something were to happen to you or Aunt Muriel I'd _never_ be able to look at myself. You have to listen to me, I'll be fine." Jade said. Bilius started to tear up, his face matching the color of his hair.

"This doesn't happen to normal people." He said hugging her again. Jade hugged him back and they stood that way for a while. He kissed her on her cheek.

"If you need _anything_ you tell me." Bilius said as Jade nodded.

"Love you Dad." Jade said.

"I love you too sugar cookie." He said kissing her head. Jade saw him off and saw Draco talking to Lupin and a few other Aurors who laid out a couple of evidence. Jade walked into her apartment and saw Blaise and Albert digging through her roasted drawer.

"Sorry Jade…we were just…you know, collecting evidence." Albert said putting the remains of her underwear back into the drawer.

"So _this_ is what a thong looks like when it's burnt." Blaise said. Jade looked around, knowing that it was impossible to go back in.

Everything was destroyed and she felt completely helpless and lost. The arsonist got a way back to strip her defenses. In a place where she called home and thought to be safe was taken down by him. To top that off, Shirley was found too. Jade developed a bond with the girl. They even had matching bracelets that their mothers passed on to them to wear.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about the poor girl and Jade felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry standing there and she struggled not to cry.

"Shirley…" Jade squeaked feeling Harry's arm curl around her. Jade sobbed into his chest, letting everything out.

"It's unfortunate, but I'm glad it wasn't you." he said.

"Your broom!" Jade blurted, still crying.

"Brooms aren't something to be cared about babe." He said. Jade pulled back and wiped her tears from her face.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Harry asked. Jade shook her head.

"I'll find a place." Jade said. Harry lifted up Jade's chin.

"I have a place where you can stay." He said.

"I don't think it's a good time to flirt." Jade said. Harry didn't smile.

"I meant that I have a place where you can be taken to for protection once this is over." He said. Jade went to respond but Draco interrupted them.

"Potter." Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy." Harry said with a nod. Harry turned back to Jade.

"Think about it and get back to me." Harry said seeing Jade nod. He left soon after that and Draco's eyes lingered at the doorway, glaring at it. He turned back to Jade and his eyes softened.

"I need a cookie…a lot of it." Jade said seeing Draco weakly smile.

"I'll treat you." he said.

He put an arm around her and walked her out, telling the rest of the Aurors that he'd take the day off. Draco apparated to Honeydukes and bought Jade whatever she looked at. They apparated back to his home and sat side by side on the island in his kitchen. They silently ate chocolate cookie owls and thought.

"Where are you thinking to stay?" Draco asked finally. Jade's gaze was fixed at the kitchen window.

"Harry told me he would arrange a place for me for protection. He said I'd be there until they catch him." Jade said. She didn't hear Draco respond and she turned around to see him look tense.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I don't trust Potter." He said. Jade sighed and looked away again.

"No, really. I wouldn't feel comfortable sending you away for Merlin knows how long until this clown is caught. I wouldn't even trust Potter with my laundry." Draco said.

"You take your laundry very seriously." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"And I take this situation very seriously as well. This man is crazy and he will kill you when he finds you alone. I'd rather have you under my eye at all times than not having to see you at all." He said. Jade gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't understand, what do you want me to do?" Jade asked.

Draco sighed and chewed on a chocolate cookie owl. He looked back at Jade.

"I want you to move in with me." He said.


	44. Part Two: Moving In

It took Jade a few moments to understand that he was being serious about it.

"No, no, no. That's a very bad idea." Jade said shaking her head.

"No it's not." he said seeing Jade nod.

"Of course it is!" Jade said.

"Give me a reason why." Draco said.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me-"

"I'm not." Draco said.

"I don't want to put you in danger. He'll burn down your house and-"

"I'll buy another one." Draco said. Jade gave him a tight look.

"What if something happens to _you_? Can you buy your life from somewhere else?" Jade asked. Draco reached out and softly touched her lip.

"Where am I going to buy _your_ life if anything happened to you? Besides I'll be on Auror duty 24/7 so you're guaranteed protection. Can Potter provide you with that?" Draco asked. Jade took Draco's hand with hers.

"I don't want to be a burden. I'm going to be bringing all my mess with me and your life won't be the same anymore." Jade said.

Draco jumped off of his chair and leaned in, kissing Jade lightly on the lips.

"Honey; ever since you came into my life, nothing has been the same since."

* * *

Jade didn't have much to transfer from her home. She picked up her personal products from her bathroom which went unscathed and picked up her laundry basket. Thankfully some of her clothes were in the basket since Jade needed to clean. She apparated to Draco's home and set her things down in the guest bedroom. She went into his bathroom and set down a box of her own things that she kept in her bathroom. Jade put her toothbrush next to his and a strange idea crossed her mind.

His and Hers. Mr. and Mrs. Jade ordered herself not to get carried away. She put everything in a nearby closet and walked out to see Draco in her room, checking to see if everything she needed was there.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me." Jade said. He drew the curtains and the afternoon light spilled across the room.

"Well I would like you express your appreciation in my bedroom…or we can do it here." He said seeing the semi-horrified look on Jade's face. He rolled his eyes and nodded towards the window.

"Your room gives a clear view to Mr. and Mrs. Jenkey's home next door. Mr. Jenkey and his sons are big time perverts and if I ever catch you or hear about them watching you undress, I'll put a hole through their heads. But if you feel uncomfortable changing here, you always free to change in my bedroom." He winked.

Jade shook her head and felt Draco wrap his arms around her. She for once put her arms around him and buried herself in him.

"You've been in the same clothes since yesterday, do you want some fresh clothes?" he asked. Jade looked down at her dress and looked back at Draco.

"And a shower would be nice too. Hey after that, I'm probably going to go to Hogsmeade for some clothes today so if I'm a little late, don't worry about me." Jade said. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You think you're going by yourself?" he asked seeing Jade shrug.

"Do you want to spend the entire day helping me with my shopping?" Jade asked seeing him cringe.

"Yeah you're right…unless you're buying lingerie and need my feedback." Draco said sliding his hands up her dress.

Jade felt her heart shoot up to her throat and she felt his mouth on her neck, nibbling affectionately. She squirmed, feeling him hit a sensitive spot. She looked up to see Mr. Jenkey and a couple of older men staring at Draco and Jade from their window. Jade immediately pushed Draco off and readjusted her dress, seeing Draco stand there lividly.

"Look who was looking in on us! Wave to the lovely neighbors." Jade said waving at Mr. Jenkey. Draco turned around to see the Jenkey's and he rudely closed the curtains.


	45. Part Two: A Soapy Scene

Jade took a piece of paper and wrote a short message for Hermione and Ginny, telling that she would be shopping and needed their help. She got back immediate responses from them and told her that they were on their way. Jade walked into the bathroom, and Draco handed her a pair of his shorts and a T-shirt.

"Your arms are a bit short to reach your back. How about I help wash your back and hard to reach areas?" he asked.

"No! Jeez Malfoy if you were unattractive, I'd call you a creep." Jade said shutting the door. She felt Draco on the other side, laughing to himself and turned the shower on.

Jade got out of the shower and heard Hermione and Ginny below, talking to Draco. She combed through her hair and went down to see Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh my God. We're so happy we left you here last night." Hermione said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"She can't remember anything from last night." Draco said from his seat.

"Oh…" Ginny and Hermione said looking at Jade.

"We better get going. I'll see you later Malfoy?" Jade asked seeing Draco get up.

"Have fun." He said opening the door for them.

Jade was halfway through her shopping as Hermione and Ginny were finishing up last night's story.

"I don't believe you both. This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever heard in my life. I would never ask you to spy on Malfoy." Jade said. Ginny pinched Jade.

"You were throwing a hissy fit and acted like the biggest cock blocker in the world. Did you know what you said one of the men at the bar? You kept asking for 'Draco.'" Ginny said in a high pitched voice. Hermione nodded, still laughing.

"And then he caught you trying to spy on him. But I don't know what he did to you after that." Hermione said.

"He must have done something right…you're living with him now." Ginny said picking out a blouse for Jade.

"I didn't want to but I had nowhere else to stay…I like this color." Jade said touching the blouse.

"Well you're risking Malfoy's house and life…but don't you think he might be insane to protect you if sleeping with you is what he wants?" Ginny asked.

"Why does everything with men have to be associated with them wanting sex?" Hermione asked. Jade and Ginny gave Hermione a look.

"You're lucky you're married to the boy you've known since Hogwarts. He's an arse to other women but he's bends over backwards for you." Jade said seeing Ginny nod.

"Men these days have one eye on you and another wandering. Imagine if someone married Moody? Oh I love this skirt!" Ginny said.

"I apprehend fugitives, I can't wear this." Jade said but Ginny pushed the skirt in her arms.

"But you have occasions. You need a couple of dresses Jade. Malfoy's going to kick you out of his house if you keep walking around in those man boots and T-shirts." Ginny said.

Jade tried on the clothes and after she was done and was satisfied with the clothes that she had gotten. She had the clothes and underwear she needed and even bought the decent dresses and skirts that Hermione and Ginny picked out. Jade, Hermione and Ginny stood in line, talking to each other. Jade went to step up but Pansy Parkinson appeared with a rack of clothes on her arm, waiting on the line.

"Excuse me Parkinson, the line is behind us." Jade said seeing Parkinson turn around.

"Oh is it? You weren't here when I came. I was first." Pansy said. Jade wanted to pounce on Parkinson but thought for the better of it. Hermione sighed behind Jade.

"Just let it go." Hermione said.

"Just let it go? Just _let it go_? I don't think so. Parkinson you can jump your fat arse behind us because we were here first." Ginny said.

Pansy whipped around and narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

"What did you call me?" Pansy asked. Ginny stepped up to Pansy's face.

"I called your arse _fat_." Ginny said.

"Next in line!" the woman at the counter said. Ginny wrapped her arms around Pansy tightly and looked at Jade.

"_GO!_ Go to your rightful place!" Ginny told Jade who left quickly.

"Get off of me you cow!" Pansy shrieked.

"Er…so how will you be making your payment today?" the woman asked with her brown hair tied in a bun.

"I have a Wizarding checkbook." Jade said. She felt something hard hit the back of her head and she turned around to see Ginny and Pansy flinging things at each other. A hanger flew towards her and Jade ducked.

"Call the Aurors!" the woman shrieked.

"Jade you take Pansy and I'll take Ginny." Hermione said.

Jade went to take Pansy away but Pansy turned around, hitting Jade in the face with perfume. Jade immediately felt her eyes sting and tear up and the bitter taste of the chemicals in her mouth from the inhalation. She coughed and gagged, stumbling away and hit a wall with bath and body products. Jade's hand curled around a soap and she looked up, her vision clearing, to see Pansy spraying Ginny and Hermione wildly who kept running around. Jade aimed the bar of soap and threw it at Pansy's head, seeing her whip around and rub her head vigorously.

"Was that you?" Pansy asked.

"Who me?" Jade asked.

Pansy threw the perfume aside and grabbed a bottle of purple oozing liquid and dumped it on Jade's head. Jade was thankful it smelled like lavender, freesia and chamomile. She grabbed Pansy's hand and tried to lock her down but they both slipped and crashed into the shelves. The products on the shelves fell on them, crashing on the floor and covering the both of them with thick and heavy liquid body products.

"My _hair_!" Pansy screeched. Jade kicked Pansy's shin again, seeing her double in pain and looked up to see Micheal Goadby and Lavender standing in front of her, with their mouths open.

"Malfoy doesn't have a bathroom or something?" Lavender asked seeing Jade scoop up a handful of the liquid soap.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked looking at the two who smiled brightly.

"We were on a date…and then Michael got a call about two maniacs bringing out the third world war with soap." Lavender said. She looked at Pansy who tried to get up and pointed at her.

"Is this Parkinson?" Lavender asked, seeing Jade nod.

"She started all this." Jade said.

"Did not!" Pansy yelled. Lavender kicked Pansy swiftly, seeing Pansy collapse on the ground and Michael turned around.

"What happened?" Michael asked as Lavender shrugged.

"She slipped." Lavender said.

Blaise and Albert burst through the entrance and looked around wildly for Jade.

"We apparated as soon as we got the call! Where are the naked soapy women?!" Blaise asked. He looked at Jade who blinked at him and Pansy who tried to get up.

"I said _fainted_ soapy women. These cell phones are pieces of crap." Michael said.

"Naked, fainted, same difference." Albert said weighing the two. Blaise and Albert's faces fell and looked at Jade and Pansy.

"Well what are you waiting for? Take your clothes off and make this a naked soapy scene!" Blaise said.

Draco walked in and saw Jade trying to get up.

"Drakkie poo." Pansy said sickly.

Jade wondered if it would be smart to kick Pansy in the face. Would Draco really lock her up for it?

"I'm so sorry I missed this." Draco said trying not to laugh. He reached over and carefully lifted Jade out of the glob of soap.

"You look like troll bogey." He said. Jade scowled and walked away.

"Kiss my arse." Jade said.

Draco grabbed a towel hanging by and handed it to Jade as she wiped herself down. He quickly got the counter woman's statements and took Jade's bags.

"Parkinson made a mistake doing this in front of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and an Aurseize." Hermione said, touching a small bump on the side of her head.

"Where's Ginny?" Jade asked. Hermione pointed to Ginny who had her ankle wrapped tightly by a medic.

"She's twisted her ankle. She'll have a potion and she'll be running around like a drunkard she is by tomorrow morning." Hermione said. Jade kissed Hermione's cheek and waved to Ginny who gave her two thumbs up.

"Aunt Muriel's going to be proud of me when she hears I kicked Parkinson in her arse." Ginny said. Draco crossed his arms and Ginny chuckled nervously.

"By accident of course." Ginny said.


	46. Part Two: The Nightmare Warning

Draco and Jade apparated in front of his house and Draco opened the door for her.

"I couldn't make dinner tonight; do you want to order out?" Draco asked seeing Jade shrug.

"Sure why not? Order whatever you want. By the way, you wouldn't have something to drink would you? I'm a little stressed." Jade said.

Draco went to touch her but he thought for the better of it.

"Stop drinking your feelings, that's not healthy…though it makes you pretty damn fun." He said.

"My arms and legs are stinging. Bloody bottles broke all around me when Pansy took me down." Jade said walking into his house. Draco checked her arms and nodded.

"You should take another shower and I'll take out the first aid box. I'll even take a peek at the underwear you bought today." Draco said seeing Jade smirk.

"Eat your heart out." She said.

When Jade got out of the shower, she saw the bags of clothes and underwear she bought right before she got into that messy fight with Pansy. Draco walked in through the door, looking pleasantly happy.

"Did you like rummaging through my underwear?" Jade asked seeing Draco take a seat next to her.

"You should be lucky I'm not the Draco Malfoy you knew in Hogwarts or you would have still been in the bathroom with me in there giving you a third round." Draco said pouring alcohol on a cotton ball. He wiped the small scratches on Jade and Jade hissed in pain from the alcohol irritating her wound.

"Life is a _bitch_." Jade said.

She watched Draco sigh to himself and gently apply an antiseptic cream to her leg. Jade felt what was left of her heart, swimming in its own pile of gush. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed as Jade sat on the bed as he fixed the scratches on her knees like a parent would to their mischievous child. She never could have thought in her life that she'd be in a scenario like this with Draco mending her knees.

"You have a little bruise over here." Draco said rubbing the top of her knee lightly.

His touch sent chills down her spine and their eyes locked. His usual grey eyes dilated and were darker than usual. He stood on his knees and ran his hands up her thighs. Jade felt her heart almost pass out. Lately she found herself in these precarious situations with Draco and it all built up anxiety and anticipation and fell without a climax.

The doorbell rang and they both froze. A nerve formed on the side of Draco's head and Jade let out a small giggle, seeing the nerve grow.

"Does my suffering amuse you?" he asked seeing Jade nod, still laughing.

"This isn't over!" Draco said, pointing to Jade who kept laughing.

He left the room and Jade pulled on a pair of sweat pants and jogged downstairs to see Draco paying the delivery man. Jade went over to see Jerry in his tank, chewing lazily on a crawfish that Draco gave him. Jerry looked happy and when Jerry was happy, Jade was happy as well.

"I hope you like pizza. They have a muggle pizza place nearby and I think it's incredibly delicious. I even have a couple of Firewhiskeys in the refrigerator." Draco said.

"I'll get the Firewhiskeys." Jade said.

"Just get the whole pack. There's a football game tonight and I'm not missing it for the world. Manchester United against Liverpool. There's supposed to be some serious bloodshed tonight between the two." Draco said popping open the Firewhiskeys.

He handed a bottle of Jade, seeing her look slightly confused. She ate with him and sat through the game with Draco. Her main attention was focused on Draco who amused Jade. She would always see him as an Auror who would do his job and find time to harass her and flirt like a shameless prick. Seeing him react in good and bad ways scared her and excited her at the same time.

The Firewhiskey and pizza started to make her feel drowsy causing her to close her eyes and fall into sleep.

_Jade found herself watching a young woman stand in front of her apartment. The young woman had a terrible burn from neck down and was now knocking on the door. It was Shirley. Jade saw the door open and her heart wrenched to see the Jester smile at her. The horror in Shirley's face was apparent when she saw the Jester who snatched her and took her in. Jade worked up a scream hoping someone would hear and ran to the door which was already locked. She looked around, knowing she was screaming but she couldn't hear it from herself._

_The door swung open and Jade looked inside to see Shirley's charred body lying on the floor. Her eyes suddenly flew open and she grabbed Jade's arms. _

_"He'll kill you like he killed me." She whispered, holding tightly to her arms. _

_"He'll kill you." she whispered. _

_Jade screamed, trying to free herself away from her but Shirley held on tightly. _

_"Let me go!" Jade screamed. _

_"Let me go!" She thrashed around, trying to get free from Shirley's grasp. _

_"Wake up!" she demanded. _

_"Wake up!" she screamed. _

Jade's eyes opened and she realized someone was holding her down.

"Jade wake up!" Draco said, trying to get her to stop hitting him. Jade gasped loudly to breathe in air and realized that she had been screaming. Her throat felt hoarse and she could see the anxiety and terror on Draco's face as he held her down.

"Shirley." Jade could only say. Draco nodded, wiping her forehead.

"You were having a nightmare." He said, still holding on to her. Jade's heart raced in her chest and she felt as if she had just gotten off a roller coaster. The dream felt so real to her like she basically walked right out of it. She relaxed her arms and lied on the bed in her guest room with Draco holding her.

"What time is it?" Jade asked quietly. Draco looked at the clock.

"It's 3 in the morning." He said.

Jade looked at the clock unbelievably.

"I carried you back to your room when you fell asleep and went back to my room. A few hours later, I hear you screaming and I thought the Jester was here trying to kill you." he said. He took Jade's hand and placed it over his chest and Jade could feel his heart trembling.

"It's _still_ beating madly since I came." He said.

Jade choked back a sob and she covered her mouth, feeling tears slip from the corner of her eyes. Draco wiped the tears and pulled her close to him, lying on the bed. He closed the lights and held Jade until she fell asleep again.

Jade woke up an hour later by an extremely tired Draco.

"You were saying her name again." He said with his hand on her stomach.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Jade said to him, feeling him drag himself closer to her. He kissed her neck and draped an around her.

"If I find that bastard, I'll personally burn his dick to soot." He said.


	47. Part Two: Everyone Loves Jade's Pancakes

Jade couldn't sleep throughout the entire night, even when Draco was sleeping right next to her on the same bed. She kept thinking about Shirley and the Jester who killed her. She couldn't help but think this was her fault that Shirley died. In one way or another Shirley's blood was in her hands and if the Jester kept playing around with her, he would have his way with Jade. Jade looked over to Draco who was in deep and silent sleep. She wanted to stay in bed with him and hide under the covers knowing that she was safe. Instead her stomach growled and she looked down at it and then looked at Draco.

Food always had a way of charming her away from safe places.

Jade gently broke herself off from Draco and quietly walked away to brush her teeth shower and make breakfast for her and Draco. She checked on Draco who was still sleeping in the same position. Jade went downstairs and pulled out a few pans and started making breakfast. She set coffee in the coffee maker and rummaged through the refrigerator. While Jade was preparing breakfast, she waited for the pancakes and looked out the window.

The cool morning air gently drifted through the windows and touched her face. She felt Draco kiss her shoulder and she jumped, feeling him wrap his arms around her. Jade leaned into him and touched his hands with hers that settled on her stomach. They stood that way for a while and they both looked at the pancakes.

"Your pancakes are burning." Draco mumbled.

"Then let me go so I can flip them over." Jade said.

Draco gave Jade one final kiss on the side of her face and left to shower upstairs. Jade pulled out plates from the cupboard and the doorbell rang. Jade walked over to the door and peeked out to see Narcissa standing outside with another person.

"Holy shit with a beard!" Jade yelped.

She went to call Draco for help but he was in the shower, happily drowning himself to death. The doorbell rang again and Jade cursed at herself and opened the door. Narcissa stood there for a few seconds, dumbstruck to see Jade.

"Oh my goodness! Jade! What a lovely surprise!" Narcissa said. Jade only chuckled nervously and made a few noises in her throat, unable to speak. Narcissa hugged Jade tightly and introduced Jade to the man standing next to Narcissa.

"Jade this is Andres Cherry. He's going to be my wedding planner!" Narcissa said excitedly. Jade let them in and shook Andres's hand.

"So _you're_ the lucky duck that Draco likes to…BAHAHAHA!" Andres laughed that sounded more like honking. Narcissa looked disturbed but not too surprised. She probably knew of Andres's crude jokes but this was entirely new to Jade.

"So where is Draco? Are you cooking breakfast for my son?" Narcissa asked seeing Jade nod.

"I actually-"

"Isn't this such a nice surprise? My son's found someone he can trust his cooking pans with. He takes his cooking very seriously you know." Narcissa said, taking a peek at what Jade made.

"Did you eat breakfast already? I have extra batter left and I can make you breakfast in just a few seconds." Jade said seeing Narcissa's eyes brighten.

"Oh no honey." Andres snapped, placing a delicate finger on Narcissa's arm. "You need to lose the midsection and homemade pancakes will never squeeze you into that wedding dress." Andres said.

"When's the wedding?" Jade asked Narcissa who looked slightly depressed.

"It's in September." Narcissa said.

"But that's 6 months from now." Jade said.

"What about one little pancake?" Narcissa asked Andres who sighed.

"Do I get one too? I usually don't eat fattening foods but this smells delicious. Besides I always wanted to meet the lucky duck that Draco likes to…BAHAHAHA!" Andres said.

Jade heard the door upstairs open and Draco swear.

"Are you all right?" Draco yelled from the second floor. Narcissa and Andres pressed a finger to their lips and Jade stood quiet. They heard Draco quickly run down the stairs and jog into the kitchen, looking concerned.

Jade and Andres stood up a little straighter and Jade felt a knee wobbling reaction to see Draco Malfoy in front of her with only a pair of black pants. He looked at Narcissa and Andres standing nearby and a grim realization crossed his face.

"Oh…it was you." Draco said to Andres who blushed furiously.

"BAHAHAHA!" Andres honked in laughter.

"My grown son. You never told me about Jade." Narcissa said poking his shoulder. Draco and Jade exchanged looks and Narcissa waved her hand in front of his face.

"Don't look at her and expect her to save you! You have a lot of explaining to do Mister! Jade if he gives you any grief and becomes unreasonable; don't hesitate to complain to me!" Narcissa said. Jade went to open her mouth to speak but Draco beat her to it.

"You know I'm running just a _little_ bit behind and I know Jade has work today too. Did you need anything mother?" he asked seeing Narcissa nod.

"I need you to tell me who you will invite. I need the list so I can book my hall. I was going to leave after I've seen your face but Jade's made pancakes and I won't leave until I've had Jade's pancakes." Narcissa said.

"Everyone's crazy about her pancakes." He murmured into Jade's ear. He pressed a kiss to her head and walked off to change into a shirt.


	48. Part Two: The Jester Revealed

**This is the last chapter for today, don't forget to review! enjoy! =]**

Jade apparated to the Ministry after finishing her breakfast with Narcissa, Andres and Draco. It was an hour earlier than usual that she would come in but she decided that she needed to get away from Narcissa and Andres who kept touching the topic of Draco and Jade living with each other. Jade saw Parvati filing away and looked up when she came in.

"You're here early!" Parvati said.

"Yeah I know. I woke up a little early. Do you have any files for me?" Jade asked Parvati who handed her a stack.

"It's a Monday morning and people are pissed off and in the mood to do a lot of illegal things. Have fun!" Parvati said.

Lavender walked in through the doors with two cups of coffee in her hand and Michael right behind her. "Hey! Look who woke up so early in the morning!" Lavender said to Jade, placing a cup on Parvati's desk. Jade gave them a nod and Michael kissed Lavender on the cheek with a hand on her bum. He whispered something, seeing Lavender grin and walked out, giving a goodbye to Jade and Parvati.

"Are you going to make any apprehensions today?" Lavender asked excitedly.

Jade looked down at her files and put them aside.

"You know I was actually thinking of going to Hogwarts. Shirley died in my apartment yesterday and if I don't find the Jester it's going to just float around and he'll be able to kill anyone he wants because no one's there to stop him." Jade said.

"Huh…no kidding. You see, I'd go with you but I have this thing and-"

"It's okay, I'll be able to go by myself." Jade said leaving.

"Whoa, hello there! Stop on those ugly man boots Missy. You're going to go to after the Jester? Like pick him out of the air?" Parvati asked. Jade shook her head.

"I'm going to Hogwarts because I know he's there and I'm going to get him. By the way Lav, can I use your broom?" Jade asked, seeing Lavender hand her, her Nimbus.

"Well be careful then. You're going after a psycho you know." Lavender said seeing Jade smile.

"My job requires me going after psychos."

With that, Jade left the Ministry and kicked off into the air to Hogwarts. It was still early in the morning when Jade arrived to Hogwarts and students were probably getting ready for their first classes. Jade walked into the castle and passed the corridors to the Headmaster's Office.

"Irish Spring." Jade said seeing the gargoyle jump to the side.

She went up the stairs and heard loud voices and pushed the door open to see Snape standing in front of William Wasserman with a flaming torch. They both turned to see her and Jade went numb with shock. William quickly drew out his wand and blasted Snape a few feet back with a spell. He scrambled up and ran towards Jade, grabbing her hand.

"We have to run! He's absolutely lost his mind!" Wasserman said.

Jade saw the fire from the torch run around the objects of the room and lick the walls. Wasserman closed the door and started running off.

"Stop _standing_ you'll get ourselves killed!" Wasserman said.

They heard a loud crash and Snape emerged from the smoke, coughing and gagging. He raised his wand and started throwing spells at them to stop. Jade saw Wasserman break into a run and she started running behind him. They flew down the stairs and were out of the school and on the school grounds. Jade saw Wasserman running into the forest, somewhere she was never supposed to go.

"Wait! Stop! You can't go in there!" Jade said.

Wasserman wasn't listening, instead he kept running and Jade wondered if running after him was an option. She had only two options in front of her. Either get torched by Snape or get trampled on by centaurs.

Jade just kept running.

She felt her breath starting to run out and a cramp start to develop on her legs, feet and stomach. Wasserman suddenly stopped and Jade ran into him and fell back, gasping for air.

She saw Wasserman hover over and swing something. There was a flash of light and everything went black.


	49. Part Two: Cage On Fire

Jade opened her eyes in a large caged box, feeling the side of her face throb badly. She heard something rattling in the corner and saw Hagrid naked and tied up.

"Hagrid!" Jade said. Hagrid couldn't speak. There was a gag tied around his mouth and a louder clatter of metal sounded in another corner.

Jade saw an enormous giant trying to move around but he was tied down with metal shackles and packed into a metal cage. The giant looked miserable. Jade got up and tried to shake the cage open but instead the cage burst into flames and she curled herself into a ball, in the center, feeling the intense heat surrounding her and the flames try to reach her. She heard a loud laughter and Wassermann appeared, bending slightly to meet Jade's level.

"Aw…are you scared of the fire?" he asked. Jade didn't look at him but jumped when he hit the cage with a broom, rattling her.

"You fucking bitch you nearly ruined me!" he said.

The fire on the bars of the cage died down and he took a seat in front of her.

"I had a great business going until you decided to snoop around and make my life miserable." He said.

"What did I do to you? I was only doing my job. I needed to take Hagrid for-"

"That's exactly it darling. Hagrid was my scapegoat for raising 6 month old baby dragons in the Forbidden Forest. Of course he had been accused of smuggling dragons and dragon eggs but I _sold_ them and they made an incredible amount of money. But you had to brown nose your way here and try to find this oaf for the truth. When you came in that day with Potter and pissed me off, I knew I had to eliminate you. You knew too much about dragons and you have a cousin. What better way to torch you alive and blame it on Hagrid?" Wasserman asked delightfully.

"You oily snake. You even killed Shirley. What did Shirley even do to you?" Jade hissed seeing him look at her with vain.

"Ah…she was a witness to the crimes and she tried to contact you various times but I kept intersecting the letters. However she sent you one particular letter which would have revealed me and I knew I had to do something drastic. Too bad you weren't in your flat. It would have been nice to see you two burn down together but I wanted to shake you to your core by Shirley's death. I told you to mind your own business and you wouldn't. And it seemed like I was going through my own personal hell trying to take you kill you. Every time _something_ had to go wrong. I came back with a twisted ankle and nearly set myself on fire trying to kill you and your Grandmother." He said scratching his chin.

Jade noticed his goatee was gone and looked at him strangely, vaguely remembering him from the nightclub that night when she went to help Harry apprehend Leonard Reece.

"You had other opportunities to kill me. There were so many times you could have killed me." Jade said with confusion but Wasserman shook his head.

"Those times were _too_ easy. I'd like to see your face and have your full attention and senses while I'm burning every part of your body one by one. Not when you were passed out a million times. By the way, you're one hell of a drinker. How do you not drop dead by alcohol poisoning?" he asked in disbelief. Jade shrugged.

"I'm depressed. I usually don't have dicks like you trying to set my apartment and people on fire." Jade said seeing him grin evilly.

"I'd hate to be your liver." He said.

"You couldn't even be born as my shit…not even with that goatee at least." Jade said.

She didn't know what was going on but her mouth was just running as fast as it could. This was probably how death felt like; no common sense. She heard Hagrid wheeze in laughter, his big belly jumping up and down. Gwarp stared dumbly at Hagrid and started to mimic his laughter. Wasserman looked around at them, raised his broom and hit Jade's cage which set on fire. Hagrid stopped laughing but Gwarp had gotten excited. He guffawed and Wasserman hit him with the broom. Gwarp instantly quieted down and sulked in his cage. Jade felt tears come to her eyes by seeing Gwarp getting beaten around with a man 5 times less his size.

"Don't hit him you brute! You're nothing but a coward, running around in that little mask of yours. You don't scare anyone." Jade said.

Wasserman walked over to her cage, yanked the cage door open and pointed his wand, stunning her again.


	50. Part Two: Saved By The Centaurs

When Jade woke up, the place they were in was dark but she could still see Hagrid and Gwarp in their cages, locked up. There was a plate of food in front of her but the last thing Jade needed was food. She sat there looking at Gwarp who was mimicking Hagrid.

"Where did he go?" Jade asked. Hagrid looked calm and nodded with his head, indicating that Wasserman was off at Hogwarts. Hagrid tapped his belly and Gwarp pounded on his own, smiling when Hagrid chuckled. A dull light went off in Jade's head and she looked at Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Jade called seeing Hagrid turn his head towards her. "Pull at your chain! Pull hard and make sure Gwarp copies you!" Jade said.

Hagrid's eyes widened and he said something incoherent. He looked at Gwarp and pulled at his chains, seeing Gwarp imitate him. Jade pulled at her chains too, being careful not to get burned by the cage. Gwarp made a wild noise and yanked at his chain.

"Pull harder Gwarp!" Jade said.

Gwarp snapped a couple of chains and rammed into the stone wall and the entire space rumbled dangerously.

"I really hope this ends well." Jade said.

Gwarp tried to kick at his cell but it was even designed for holding a Giant in. They heard someone near the entrance of the cave and Jade hoped that Wasserman wasn't planning to drop by. Instead a baby centaur appeared, looking at them curiously.

"The ground was shaking underneath me while I was playing. What are you doing here?" the baby centaur asked.

"Oh Merlin! Please help us-" Jade stopped to see Wasserman appear, looking at the baby centaur incredulously.

"What is this?" the baby centaur asked innocently at Wasserman who advanced slowly at the baby centaur.

"Run! He'll kill you!" Jade screamed.

Wasserman already grabbed the centaur but the centaur jumped up and power kicked Wasserman in his privates, yelping in fear. Wasserman fell down, trying to gasp without breath. The baby centaur ran off, still crying and yelping and Jade felt her spirits sink.

"He…he…the bastard…it hurts." Wasserman choked.

"Too bad I wasn't the one doing the kicking. I would have done it better and it would have really meant something." Jade said seeing Wasserman's eyes flash in anger. He stumbled up and grabbed a torch, lighting it on fire.

"That's it. I'm burning your arm off." He said shoving the torch in her cage.

Jade kicked it away and backed against the sides of the cage to find that it had burst into flames. Now her pants were on fire along with her shit and hair. Jade instantly wiggled out of her pants and took off her shirt, beating her hair from burning her scalp. Wasserman stared at Jade who wore her new red bra and underwear set. She didn't like it one bit that he was already burning off the clothes that she bought.

"If I have to go shopping for my clothes again, you'll be a dead man."Jade growled seeing Wasserman give a bark of laughter.

"You won't go shopping for a very long time after I'm done reducing you to ashes." He said.

In a flash, an arrow whizzed right by Wasserman's head and it hit the stone wall. Wasserman turned around to see Firenze aiming another arrow at his head.

"_He_ tried to attack me!" the baby centaur jumped, pointing to Wasserman.

Another set of hooves followed and Bane appeared next to Firenze with a crossbow in his hands. Wasserman took his wand out and threw flames towards Firenze and Bane who jumped away. Another arrow flew and this time, it pierced through Wasserman's leg and he fell down, snarling. He tried to reach for the torch but Bane shot another arrow through the dead center of Wasserman's head. Jade quickly closed her eyes, unable to see the rest.

"Contact the school and inform Harry Potter. He will want to know that his friends have been found and are safe." Firenze said.

Firenze freed Hagrid and Gwarp, and sent them outside to see daylight after weeks of staying underground. He then released Jade after having difficulty with the cage that spontaneously combusted itself. It was still on fire as he managed to open it and Jade slipped off, feeling the fire brush against her sides. Jade patted herself down and made sure her hair wasn't on fire. Bane looked inside of the cave to see Jade standing there in her underwear and sneakers. He gave a disgusted sigh and left. Jade burned in embarrassment and looked down at the floor, hoping that Firenze wasn't watching her.

Harry appeared next and gave one look at Jade to understand what happened. He shrugged off his coat and walked over to her, putting it around her.

"Come wait outside, I need to talk to Firenze." Harry said.

Jade walked out of the cave and stood in front of the eerie cave with a small and feeble light at the end of the passageway. Jade felt a hand brush across her neck and she turned around to see Harry standing next to her.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked slipping his hand into the jacket and sliding it slightly to see the first degree burns on the sides of her stomach.

"I think I have some on my back. That cage kept bursting into flames every time I tried to touch it." Jade said. Harry reached a hand behind Jade and felt for her hair, frowning.

"Is it that bad?" Jade asked seeing him look at her.

"You're lucky you're alive you know." Harry said. He zipped the jacket and smiled seeing that the jacket stopped short below her bum. He walked her out of the cave and Jade emerged out of an extremely large tree. Centaurs were everywhere around her, looking at her strangely. Obviously they weren't used to humans around, especially half naked humans. Jade saw Hagrid and Gwarp and went to say something but Harry pushed her forward.

"You can greet them after we get you out and into some clothes." Harry said holding her shoulder.

Draco emerged from the crowd of centaurs with Snape, McGonagall, Hermione and a few other Ministry officials. Hermione and McGonagall sighed and placed two hands on their chest and Draco walked over to Jade and wrapped his arms around her. Jade felt Harry's hand drop from her shoulder and he walked away from them.

"We were looking for hours. That bastard was sitting in the castle, pretending to participate while he had Snape locked in the dungeon cellars. I heard one of the centaurs shot an arrow through Wasserman's head?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod. Draco kissed her forehead, running a hand through her hair.

"It's a shame…I wanted to set his dick on fire." He said.


	51. End Of Part Two: Home

Draco and Jade were back in his home with Ginny and Jade showed her the burn marks around her body.

"They're not severe. They look like sunburns so it's not a lot of damage. I'll give you some salve to put on to cool and mend the heel but you _have_ to apply it every hour okay?" Ginny said to Jade who nodded. Ginny turned to Draco who sat on his chair, eyeing Jade with a hungry and dangerous expression with a leg stretched out and a few fingers supporting his head. He looked at Ginny who was waiting for his answer.

"You bet." Draco said. Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to Jade.

"I honestly don't know what you see in this man." Ginny said. "I'd show you if you were attractive." Draco said seeing Ginny turn and chuck the jar of salve.

"Choke on it…please, for me." She said. She got up and kissed Jade's cheek. "Take care of yourself. I'm so glad this lunatic was found. I'll see you soon all right?" Ginny said seeing Jade nod. Jade slipped a shirt on and followed Ginny out of the door with Draco. They closed the door and Jade turned around and sighed.

"You look exhausted." Draco said to Jade. He slid a curl behind her hair and snaked his hand behind her neck.

"I've been caged in a cage that goes up in flames whenever I try to touch the bars with Hagrid and Gwarp under the grounds of the Forbidden Forest by a man who wanted to burn me alive. I'm just a _little_ tired." Jade said hearing Draco's low rumble of laughter.

"You deserve a night off. Do you want me to join you?" he asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Only if you promise not to take my shirt off or I'll kick you out of bed." Jade warned.

Jade lied down, feeling her damaged skin respond irritably. Draco turned off the lights and sat next to her, making sure she was comfortable. She felt his fingers gently scurry across her head, smoothing out her uneven hair and Jade's eyes fluttered to a close.


	52. Part Three: The New Aurseize

For the next couple of weeks, Jade was healed from her injuries and started to go back to work after having her rest at Draco's house.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked setting a bag of food down. Jade looked up and held up a letter.

"I'm getting my apartment back in this month so I will be out of your way very quickly." Jade said seeing Draco freeze from taking the food out of the bag.

"Out of my way? Since when were you _in_ my way?" Draco asked. Jade set down her letter, feeling awkward under Draco's stare.

"Well I mean this is sort of your house and I just feel like I'm something you have to put up with everyday. This is your space and your privacy and I'm only a guest. Plus my life isn't in danger anymore so I don't need protection." Jade said. Draco gave a long sigh and turned a dinner roll in his hand.

"I put up with you in the strangest ways but I never thought that I'd be putting up with you when you moved in." he said.

Jade saw him take a large bite out of the dinner roll and chew it, resting it on one side of his mouth. Jade picked up from her short time living with him that this is what he did to pause, think and choose his words carefully before he said anything.

"Do you not like it here? Is there something that's bothering you?" Draco asked. He was still chewing on his dinner roll and Jade shook her head.

"I do like it here, but I don't understand why I have to be here. We're not married, we're not together and I'm not jobless. I can pay the rent myself in my own-"

"You want to leave because you want your own independence? Holy crap." Draco said grabbing his Firewhiskey. Jade crossed her arms and glared at him seeing him take a long swig, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Why is this a surprise to you? Do you think I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life?" Jade asked.

Draco cut her a look, holding the Firewhiskey bottle tightly in his hand, his lips formed into a straight line.

"That would have been nice." Draco said looking away from her.

Jade raised her eyebrows and they were both silent.

"I bought a chocolate cake for you." Draco said finally.

"Oh, that sounds great; I'll get the plates and forks." Jade said jumping up on her feet, thanking that the awkward conversation was over.

The next morning, Jade woke up to find that Draco was already in the shower and not next to her. They shared the same bed in his bedroom but never got around to doing anything intimate in it. Jade stared at Draco's empty side of the bed wondering how it would feel if she went back to her apartment and woke up by herself, all alone. She loved privacy but lately, this cohabitation idea started to grow on her. Sometimes Draco would make breakfast and coffee for her and sometimes Jade would make breakfast and coffee for him. What would happen if Jade woke up on her rotten days, home alone? She'd starve to death, not being able to make breakfast for herself.

She felt Draco's warm body pressed against her back and his soft and just brushed minty clean breath blowing against her ear.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"That's not a nice way of asking a lone and vulnerable girl for breakfast." Jade said hearing him softly chuckle. He gently turned her around and moved himself in next to her, their bodies pressing. Jade could smell the fresh soap and his clean fresh shave coated with his aftershave balm.

"I'm sorry about last night. I should have listened to you because you're right. You need your independence." He said. Jade gaped at him. How did he become so understandable?

"Really?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"I have no reason to tie you down…and I understand because if I were living in your apartment, I'd want to have my independence too…no matter how badly I want to sleep with you." he said. They broke into a laugh and Draco played with her hair.

"Just let me know when you leave." He said seeing her nod.

"Thanks." Jade said. Draco kissed her forehead and pulled back smiling.

"I need to go to work. Do you want me to get you breakfast?" he asked seeing her shake her head.

"You go, I'll manage." Jade said. He got off the bed and opened his closet to take out a pale blue shirt. He shrugged it on and started buttoning it up.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be home soon but I can't guarantee it. There's a large possibility that I'll be scanning through the entire Ministry files with the rest of the boys. Do you think you can scheme up something good so we can get out of it?" he asked seeing Jade get out of the bed.

"I'll try my best to think of something…jerk!" Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her close, kissing her.

"Make sure you get to eat something and lock the doors on your way out. I might have a drunk woman trying to look into my house because she was so madly in love with me, she couldn't resist." He said.

Jade shoved him away, scowling and locked the door to the bathroom and heard him leave. Her heart turned just thinking about him and he hadn't even left the house!

As soon as Jade got ready, she ate a bowl of cereal, washed the bowl and left the house, locking it up tight. She took her new Cleansweeper broom to the Ministry and saw the Auror Department turn to see her walking in.

"Guess who's back!" Albert jumped up.

"It's the big bad Aurseize who'll stab you in the arse, burn down memorial homes and have some soapy naked wrestling with another woman!" Blaise said.

"Though I wouldn't call Parkinson a woman." Michael commented. Blaise shrugged.

"I mean she was good for a nasty screw but she's not woman material, I'll tell you that." Blaise said.

"Really?" Michael asked. Jade shook her head and walked on forward and saw Parvati and Lavender.

"Look at my little lady all dressed up and ready to haul in some fugitives!" Lavender said.

"Welcome back! Oh my goodness, you have _no_ idea how much we needed you." Parvati said waving a stack of folders to Jade.

The office door opened and Jade looked up to see Ron but saw Pansy Parkinson walking out with one of Jade's estranged cousin, Percy Weasley. Ron sauntered out, looking wary.

"Jade! Welcome back!" Percy said as Jade moved her eyes from Pansy to him.

"What's she doing here?" Jade asked.

Percy placed a hand on Pansy's shoulder. Pansy's smirk deepened and Jade guess that she was not going to like this news at all.

"You're looking at your newly hired Aurseize." Pansy said.


	53. Part Three: Touching A Bloke's Head

"_WHAT?!"_ Jade screamed.

"Oh _hell_ no! Where's my-" Lavender stopped short when she received a cutting look from Percy.

"I'm second in line for the Ministry position; don't make me kick you out." Percy said as Jade snorted.

"Yeah like the Ministry's going to get you to the throne of England you arse kisser. You've got to be _shitting_ me for hiring this bimbo as an Aurseize." Jade said pointing to Pansy who snarled at Jade. Pansy pouted and looked at Percy who wrapped an arm around her.

"Snookums, she's calling me names. See, I told you she always hated me." Pansy said. Percy narrowed his eyes at Jade.

"Don't forget that my brother hired you, an inexperienced and loser fortune cookie writer." Percy said.

Jade bit down on her lip, counting slowly to ten.

_I will not kill Percy. I will not kill Percy. I will not kill…maybe maim him a little?_

"Just because you're family you can keep your job but if I hear Pansy make the tiniest complaint against you and you're back to Romania cousin…with all those vampires, writing in those cookies." He said. He awkwardly sucked Pansy's face off and left. Jade turned to Pansy who skipped towards Parvati.

"Give me my folders and tell Harry to train me." Pansy said.

"Harry won't train you." Parvati said, looking at Pansy as if she can't believe her own fate.

"Why not?" Pansy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Isn't it obvious? He won't mind shooting at your dumbass. If Percy wags his 2 incher around screaming from the top of his lungs to the Minister of Magic, he won't hesitate to shoot him either." Lavender said.

Just then a man flew through the door and landed in front of Jade's feet. Jade looked up to see Harry walking in, looking cool and untouched.

"For Merlin's sake, please help me! This man is insane! He'll kill me!" the man begged.

Harry walked over to Parvati and took his files, walking away. He looked at Jade and reached over to touch her forehead with the back of his hand.

"You either have a fever or you want to kill someone. Do you want any assistance?" Harry asked sliding his jacket innocently to reveal the silver handle of his muggle gun strapped into his belt. He sharply looked towards Pansy who paled at the sight of the gun. Jade calmed down, loving to get the reaction from Pansy.

"If anyone happens to piss me off, I'll think about you." Jade said seeing him smirk.

"Call me." He said and left.

Jade looked at Pansy who stared wide eyed at the door.

"All righty then." Jade said feeling like she was placed in a better mood. "I'll have my files." Jade said. Parvati handed Jade the files and Jade started to leave.

"Hold it Weasley!" Pansy said. Jade stopped and turned around. Pansy walked towards her and flipped her hair.

"I changed my mind. I'm not getting trained by Potter; I have better skills than him, I'm getting trained by _you_." she said. Jade furrowed her eyebrows at Pansy.

"Wait…you want to get trained by _me_ because you think you have better skills than _Harry_ who clearly is a universe length better than me." Jade said slowly. Pansy shoved her file at Jade.

"If you try to act smart I'll tell Percy on you." Pansy threatened. Jade faked surprise and fear.

"Oh no! Don't do that! He'll probably call me an inexperienced fortune cookie writer!" Jade said.

Lavender and Parvati cracked up and Pansy whipped around.

"Your hair looks like a Hippogriff trampled over it and _you_ look like you screwed a dozen Aurors this morning and got a doughnut for it." Pansy said to both of them.

"I'm a monogamous fucker now. I only make love to my man…you wouldn't know monogamous if it fucked you in the arse and barked, would you Pansy? I think I should use a local term and something you can easily understand like WHORE!" Lavender yelled. Ron stomped out of his office.

"Get my fugitives _now_ before I shoot someone in the fucking gumpy!" Ron said.

Jade gave a disgusted sigh and walked away with Pansy close at her heel. She saw Draco at his desk, looking over a file and sipping a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up to see Jade and looked confused to see Pansy right behind her.

"Are you okay? You look like you're coming down with something." He said, touching Jade's hand.

"I'm definitely coming down with something and it isn't pretty." Jade said.

"You should go home and take a nap." Draco said weaving his fingers through hers. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Either get a fucking room or do your job! No wonder you suck shit at being an Aurseize. You're constantly fucking your boyfriend." Pansy said.

Draco threw his chair back and got up from his seat and Jade cowered back in fear, thinking for a second that he might have gone to kill Pansy. He had his finger pointed firmly at Pansy and looked highly threatening and dangerous, something she had seen for the second time in her life and wished she hadn't seen. The first time was when Ron made a comment about Draco's mother. She never forgot that everything in his face and body changed just like it had now.

"You mind your fucking mouth and your business around us. Keep our personal lives out of your mouth." He said.

He didn't look so friendly, instead Jade knew that if she wasn't standing right near Pansy, he would have done something terrible; like almost let her live. Jade slowly looked around to see Blaise looking pale and everyone else who tried not to make a peep. She didn't know what to say or do because Draco quietly stared Pansy down who looked like she was about to throw herself out of a window. Jade cleared her throat a bit and turned around, handing Pansy the stack of fugitives.

"Why don't you go downstairs and I'll meet you in a few minutes." Jade said. Pansy recovered but still held fear in her eyes.

"Fine! Not like I was interested in being here anyways!" she squeaked. She scurried away and Jade could see her running the corner. Jade then looked back at Draco who instantly melted like butter when he looked at her.

"Look at this." He said pointing to the gigantic stack on his desk. "I'm neck deep into these reports that I have to finish tonight. Homicide is a pain in my fucking arse." He said scowling at the files.

"Like it isn't already. Though I wish everyone killed for simple things like bananas. There isn't any complicated write up for a man killing another man for a banana." Albert said from his seat. Draco shook his head and smiled apologetically at Jade.

"I won't be able to make it to dinner…or breakfast." Draco winked.

"Shoot…and I still owe you both." Jade said. Draco took her hand again and pulled her in.

"Eat without me. Order out or eat before you get home. I won't be done by tomorrow morning." He said. He kissed her and ran a hand through her short hair.

"I feel like I'm touching a bloke's head when I touch yours." Draco blurted.

Jade froze in pure horror and they heard a collective hiss from the people next to them.

"I told my wife she cut her hair a little too short and she hexed me into a toad for three days." Ralph, an older Auror said, chuckling to himself.

"Bad call." Blaise said. Draco panicked and he shook his head.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was a boy-you know boy hair? Short hair?" Draco asked.

Jade nearly cried in front of him but hated to make a scene in front of everyone. She didn't want to be the woman always putting her boyfriend on the spot for making her feel bad and making him look like a jerk. Well maybe Draco deserved to be a jerk but she didn't want the attention.

"I'll see you whenever…asshole. And if you follow me I'll be nice enough to hex you dead." Jade said stalking off.

Draco backed away from Jade with his hands up and watched her disappear. He turned around to everyone else and jerked his thumb at Jade's direction.

"Isn't she cute?" Draco asked, chuckling nervously.

"You're fucked kid." Ralph said. Draco shrugged, sinking into his seat.

"Yeah that was pretty much obvious." He said.


	54. Part Three: Cuffed To A Bed

Jade stomped out of the building and met with Pansy who sat on a bench with sunglasses on and the stack of files resting on her hands.

"Did Malfoy shove a stick up your arse?" Pansy asked. Jade threw her a glare and pointed to the folder.

"Who are we going after first?" Jade asked. Pansy opened the first file and they looked at their first fugitive.

"Thomas Shoot. Charged for muggle gun possession and shot an Auror who was off duty in a park. What's his fucking problem? Let's catch this bundle of fag by his conk and shoot him to see how it feels like!" Pansy said getting up. Jade stared at her incredulously.

"We're not shooting anyone! And where are we going to get a gun from anyways?" Jade asked seeing Pansy blink and shrug.

"Maybe he could let us use one of his." She said.

"Yeah." Jade nodded, smiling at Pansy. "He'll _definitely_ give us his gun for us to shoot him with." Jade said seeing Pansy roll her eyes.

"You're so dumb; it amazes me to see that you're even alive. Why would we tell him we're going to shoot him with it? Maybe I'll shoot you with it to get him excited." She said.

"Fucking whore." Jade said getting on her broom and whizzing off.

Jade landed in front of Thomas's building and looked around the neighborhood. There were broken windows; graffiti decorated buildings and garbage everywhere.

"This is a very nice place to get shot at." Pansy said.

Jade didn't want to go into the building. That meant she needed to depend on her legs if someone were to blast a couple of rounds at her.

"Well you want to be an Aurseize right? Go inside and catch him." Jade said nodding towards the building. Pansy looked shocked.

"I wouldn't know how to do that! Isn't this why you're training me? You catch him and show me how it's done." Pansy said.

"Fine…I'll get to keep the 1,000 Galleons he was posted for." Jade said strolling in. Pansy grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back, going into the building first.

They walked up the stairs and were on the fourth floor. They heard various noises from the adjacent rooms in the hallways and Jade rolled her eyes at the obnoxious couple. She walked towards the room and turned to Pansy.

"First, be firm and clear. You always knock on the door and identify yourself, why you're here and tell them their charges. If they refuse, you use force." Jade said.

"What kind of force? Does it matter how much force we use?" Pansy asked.

"You can't brutalize your fugitives and you definitely can't kill them." Jade said. She banged her fist against the door.

"He's not opening, let's break in!" Pansy said.

"No!" Jade told her.

The door swung open and a tall dark and naked Thomas Shoot stood in front of them. Jade was repulsed but Pansy licked her lips.

"Well if it isn't Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle with a bob." Thomas said looking at Pansy up and down.

This was the second jab at her hair this morning and if this wasn't going to stop, she was definitely going to shoot someone. Pansy giggled and stuck out her chest and wagged her eyebrows while looking at his package.

"I've seen a lot of those my life but that's pretty impressive." Pansy said, confirming to Jade that all Slytherin students were a bunch of sluts and man whores. Thomas grinned and opened the door wider for Pansy.

"Wanna see what else it can do?" he asked.

"Actually we're from the-" Jade went to say but Pansy stepped into his apartment and locked the door, leaving Jade outside, stunned. Jade pounded on the door.

"Parkinson you can't sleep with your fugitive! What the fuck!" Jade said.

She heard scuffling inside and Pansy shriek. Jade took out her wand and went to blast the door off but the door opened and Thomas stood in his boxers with two muggle guns in his hands.

"If you try to hex me I'll shoot holes by the size of Quaffles in your head." He said. Jade surrendered and nervously laughed.

"Well you'd just have to shoot once because my head _is_ the size of a Quaffle." Jade said seeing him roll his eyes.

"Yeah bitch and I bet it's got feathers and wood in there too. Get in." he said.

"Actually I have a lot of work to do and I-"

Thomas moved his hands slightly apart and shot. Jade's ears deafened as the shots rang off and made the size of Quaffles on the wall behind her.

"Then again it's really not that important!" Jade said hurrying into the apartment.

Thomas had the gun pointed to her head as he took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her to a bed. Pansy was on the other side without her shirt on.

"You dumb piece of shit, you ruined my plan." Pansy said.

"What would that be? Screwing him loose and a free orgasm?" Jade asked feeling Thomas try to tug her shirt. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jade asked Thomas.

"I'm taking off your shirt. I want to see some tits." He said seeing Jade narrow her eyes at him.

"You want to see _my_ tits? Holy cow, do you fantasize about Peter Pan naked or something?" Jade asked seeing him look horrified.

"Ew! Merlin no! Forget I asked!" he said.

He got up and left, locking the door and Jade wondered who would help her in this situation. She in no way wanted Draco to come and get her, which was embarrassing. He was counting on her to screw up so he could get out of filing. So Jade took out her cell phone and dialed the second person she could trust her life with.

"Babe." Harry said.

"Hey Harry! How are you?" Jade asked.

"Just tell me where you are." He said sighing softly. Jade told him the address to Thomas Shoot's building.

"It's going to take me a few minutes; I'm stuck with a muggle car. What happened to you?" he asked.

"I'm sort of handcuffed to a bed." Jade said. She could imagine the smile on his face as she said this.

"That's great…are you naked?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no…but Pansy is." Jade said.

"What the fuck is Parkinson doing there with you?" he asked. Jade sighed.

"Long story. I'll explain later." Jade said.

"I wish you hadn't told me that Jade. I'm turning back." He said.

"No! Harry you had better come back." Jade said hearing him chuckle and disconnect.

In a few minutes, she heard the lock tumble and Harry stepped in, his eyes fixed on Jade. He was wearing his usual black shirt that clung on to him and defined his chest, abdomen and arms with his black pants, hanging casually on to his waist with his utility belt strapped on.

Harry Potter was everyone's Superhero; except for Draco of course.

"Were you on an apprehension?" Jade asked as he clicked the lock off of her. He made eye contact with her and gave her a small nod.

"I'm sorry." Jade said. He lifted her to her feet and brushed her off.

"I told one of my men to take over it. Besides I wasn't going to miss this." He said playfully brushing her lip with his finger. He barely even looked at Pansy and snapped her handcuff off and walked away from her.

They heard a siren go off and Harry walked over to the window to see two men trying to steal his car. Jade saw him take out his gun, aim and shoot one of the men in the leg. The man howled in pain and his partner dragged him off to another car and sped away. Harry turned towards Jade and flashed her a smile.

"I'll teach you one day." He said.


	55. Part Three: Dahlia Noor

Jade slipped into the passenger seat and clicked on her seat belt. Harry sat inside and started his car.

"Where do you want me to drop you now?" he asked Jade who opened her next file.

"I'm going to…hey! This is where James Turner used to work…remember the naked man?" Jade asked seeing Harry shake his head wondering why he even bothered to come.

"Here's the address and we'll take it from there." Jade said hearing Pansy snort from behind.

"You mean _I_ will because you frankly don't know what you're doing." Pansy said.

Jade searched for something she could hit Pansy with. Surely Harry kept _something_ around under his seat. She felt a gun and Harry grabbed her hand. Jade looked up and saw Harry's lip teasing into a smile. Jade left the gun under the seat and crossed her arms tightly to her chest.

"You got us to lose Shoot and I'm going to make sure Percy finds out about your incompetency. If you had just let me do my job, we wouldn't have Golden Boy with us right now!" Pansy said.

Harry sharply turned the wheel and the car swerved, spinning around. Jade grabbed the doors feeling as if her heart dropped and Pansy slammed into her side of the door. Harry who was unfazed, turned around looking at Pansy calmly.

"Call me Golden Boy one more time." He said smoothly.

Pansy squeaked at him and he turned back around, turning the wheel and driving off again. He looked at Jade who stared at him feeling her eyes would explode out of her head. Harry gave her a wink and nearly laughed at Jade's reaction.

Harry stopped in front of James Turner's broom garage and turned to the back, dismissing Pansy with a finger motion. Pansy, who was smart enough not to question Harry's authority was glad to leave the car and stay away from it as if it were a fungus. Jade turned to Harry who grinned at her.

"You're enjoying scaring the life out of people don't you?" Jade asked seeing him lean in.

"Do I scare you?" he asked softly. Jade's mouth open and closed like a fish, unable to respond.

"W-will you shoot me if I said yes?" Jade asked. Harry stared at her, looking at her face, searching for something.

"You think I'd shoot you?" he asked seeing Jade shrug. Harry leaned away and banged his head against the steering wheel.

"I won't be in town for the next two weeks. I have some business in Australia that I'd like to clear up. If you need anything, you can call one of my men and he'll be there." He said reaching into Jade's pocket. He took out Jade's cell phone and dialed a number on it, putting the phone to his ear. Jade watched him wait and when the person on the other end picked up, Harry started speaking.

"It's me. I told you about Jade Weasley, before. Store this number under her name and attend to it immediately if she calls. I'll discuss the rest with you later." He said.

He flipped it closed and slipped it back into Jade's pocket again. He grabbed Jade's jacket collar and pulled her close.

"His name is Zane and he's harmless…only to you. If you need anything at all, he's your guy for the two weeks that I'm gone." He said. Jade nodded her head vigorously and but Harry held on to her.

"Be careful." He said letting her go. He pressed the eject button on the seat belt and the belt whizzed off of her.

"When will you leave?" Jade asked.

She sort of felt odd that Harry wasn't going to be around her for a while. What would happen if the Wizarding world's Superhero disappeared for two weeks? The crazies of the Wizarding world will emerge and take over the whole world!

"I'm leaving tonight. I originally intended to have Zane shadow you unless anything happened but you'd probably hate me and try to stab me when I came back." Harry said. Jade's mouth dropped.

"_What?!_ You'd have someone following me around? It's a good thing you told me because I probably _would_ have stabbed you if I found out." Jade said seeing his eyes darken.

"I don't want you to do anything _stupid_. Zane is there to help you so use it to your advantage." Harry said.

"I'll see…and do you have an army or something? Who are 'your men'?" Jade asked seeing him smile.

"It's a another conversation for another day." He answered. Jade opened the door and turned around to him.

"Well I hope you stay safe and hate your trip." Jade said.

"You know I will." Harry said. Jade lingered near the door and paused.

"I er…I'll sort of miss you." Jade said.

Harry didn't answer nor change his expression. Jade nodded, thanking herself for being an idiot and closed the door, walking away. She saw Pansy standing there, irritated beyond belief.

"I bet Draco's ecstatic to know that you're fooling around with Potter behind his back." Pansy said.

"Pansy I _hate_ you." Jade said seeing Pansy nod.

"Good to know that. So do I." she said.

"And I'd like to get on with this day and see you off on your way." Jade said walking into the garage.

Jade saw Harry still sitting in his car, watching her enter the garage and once the door shut behind her, Harry started his car and rolled out vanishing into the street.

Jade walked in with Pansy and looked at her file.

"There he is." Pansy said, leaving immediately when she saw their fugitive. "Hey! Shitty!" Pansy called.

The Hippie that helped Jade a few months ago hit his head from looking up and rubbed his head. He was wearing the same purple spectacles and Hippie head band around his head.

"It's Shetty! Not Shitty." The Hippie said, rubbing his hands on his shirt.

"Turn around! I am the highest authority there is so you better listen to me!" she screeched. Shetty gave Pansy a slightly puzzled look.

"Peace on earth." He said smoothly. He turned to see Jade and he smiled brightly. "It's the numero uno Aurseize! I remember you!" he said seeing Jade smile.

"Numero uno? I hope that's English for big fucking loser. I can see why some people like you…they're either on drugs or they're complete idiots." Pansy said to Jade. Shetty held up his hands.

"In _my_ country, we don't call nice women a big fucking loser." He said.

"Suck on my dick." Pansy said.

"No thank you Ma'am." He said.

"Listen Shetty, we have a file on you for growing certain happy plants in your home?" Jade said seeing Shetty gasp.

"Maaaaate! I'm _so_ sorry about that! I only wanted it for me, you know and my neighbor sold me out because I refuse to give it to him. I like sharing mate but he kept asking me to get naked with him…I have standards mate." Shetty said.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to sit the fuck down before I beat you to the Ministry." Pansy growled, trying to be intimidating but to Jade, it only made her look more of an idiot. It was good to know that someone in this world with this same job was worse than Jade. Shetty frowned.

"In _my_ country, we don't beat people." Shetty said.

"Where the hell are you from? You sound like you're from England." Pansy said seeing Shetty gasp, his eyes widening.

"Mate! I _am_ from here! This is sweet!" he guffawed. Pansy stared at him, dumbfounded and Jade shrugged.

"Well Shetty, I'm going to have to take you in. I'm really sorry, I don't want to but I have to but I swear I'll see what I can do for your hearing." Jade said seeing Shetty sigh and nod.

"That's totally nice of you. I'll definitely go in peace with you." Shetty said. Jade smiled.

"Cool." She said. Pansy stood there, staring at them.

"That's it? You can't throw him down and drag him off? What kind of job is this?" Pansy asked.

"If your fugitive complies then there's no reason trying to hurt him. Jeez…" Jade said. Shetty quietly poked Jade's shoulder and lowered his head.

"So…what country is _she_ from?"

"She's actually from a different world but if you ask her, she might bite you." Jade said.

Shetty grimaced and Jade went to open the door but her file fell from her hand and it opened. A familiar face stared back at Jade darkly. Jade slowly squatted, picking up the file and examining the picture. The name next to the picture was printed clearly and in bold.

'**DAHLIA NOOR: Wanted for Second Degree Murders of two Muggle men; Hoyt Fisher and Kingsley Newton.**'

Jade stared at Dahlia's picture, wondering about the time that she had been thrown into jail for hijacking and destroying a muggle car. She was locked up in the same cell and Dahlia had told her why she was there.

_"I just came back from murdering my husband. I chopped his dick off and had it gift wrapped and delivered to the bitch he was fucking."_


	56. Part Three: Coming Out Of The Closet

"Now what? I haven't gotten all day. I have a life you know and _needs_." Pansy said primping herself up in the window reflection.

"We have to make a visit." Jade said seeing Pansy turn sharply.

"What?! With Mr. High on Broom fumes? We're taking him straight to the Ministry and _then_ we'll see about another fugitive." Pansy said.

Jade took out her broom and swung her leg over it.

"Shetty, get on, I have to make this visit." Jade said.

"A Cleansweeper…very nice mate but I have cooler brooms in my garage if you want." Shetty said getting on behind Jade. Jade flew off and heard Pansy screaming.

"Hold on for me! You have my fugitive! I'm coming with you arsehole!" Pansy said.

Jade arrived in front of Dahlia's house. It was a corner house that sat isolated from the rest of the neighborhood. The hedges were tall and uncut and the lawn was left unnoticed for weeks. The house itself looked beautiful but in a very horrific way.

"Oh mate…that house looks scary." Shetty said standing in his spot, looking nervous. Pansy eyed the house nervously as well.

"Well I'm not afraid of that house but _someone_ needs to stay with the criminal in case he gets away. I guess you're on your own Weasley." Pansy said. Shetty looked at Pansy.

"I do not appreciate being called a criminal." Shetty said.

"Didn't I tell you to choke on my dick and shut the fuck up?" Pansy asked.

Shetty clamped his mouth and they both watched Jade knocking on the door. Jade looked around, trying to find a way to get in.

"Break the fucking window!" Pansy told Jade who turned around.

"That's breaking and entering!" Jade said seeing Pansy shrug.

"I know…so?" she asked.

"That's _illegal_!" Jade hissed.

"What if we heard someone calling from inside?" Pansy asked.

"What if there's no one inside?" Jade asked.

"I don't care. I don't even want to be here." Pansy said.

Jade walked around the back and saw the back door. She tried the door and it creaked open. A wave of rotting smell hit Jade and she stumbled back, feeling herself come to a gag and her eyes tear.

"Holy dingbat." Jade said. She covered her nose and walked in, looking around the dark and ominous looking house. It looked abandoned but the house was kept like a shrine. There were so many vases and other things kept around that made the house cluttered. The curtains were black, the furniture was black but the carpets were red.

"Yoo hoo…anyone home?" Jade asked, ready to bolt for the back door if necessary. She didn't hear anyone respond so she went up the stairs, feeling her heart start to hammer. The smell was stronger upstairs than it was downstairs and she could barely keep her insides from spilling out. She went into a room and looked around to see a single plush unmade bed. Jade checked the drawers to see that there were no clothes in them.

She heard something in the hallway and quickly turned around, hearing the creaking of the hallway floor. She took out her wand and had it pointed so she could blast whoever it was into little pieces. She stood still, hearing the person stand directly in front of the door.

Suddenly the door wrenched open and Jade screamed.

"AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Jade screamed.

"AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Pansy and Shetty screamed. The three of them screamed on the top of their lungs, holding their wands at each other.

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!" Pansy screamed as Shetty screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jade screamed back.

Pansy and Jade stopped screaming and looked at Shetty who still yelled, moving from side to side. Pansy smacked him behind his head and he stumbled forward.

"What? What happened mate? Are we not screaming anymore?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to need a fucking tub of ice cream after this." Pansy said walking away from him. Jade turned back to the room and looked around, trying to find anything that would lead to Dahlia.

"Ough, this place reeks…it smells like a toilet in here. What the hell is that?" Pansy asked.

"It's coming from the closet." Jade said.

The three of them stared at the closet and Shetty started guffawing.

"You know…it would be funny if we found a dead body?" he said.

Jade and Pansy stared at Shetty, hoping that he was wrong.

"I'm not going to open the door." Pansy said.

"What happened with you being an Aurseize?" Jade asked.

"I catch criminals, I don't open closets!" Pansy said.

"Why are you an Aurseize again?" Shetty asked.

Jade took a deep breath and held the handle to the closet door. She slid it open and jumped back to find that there was absolutely nothing there. Jade laughed nervously and soon, Pansy and Shetty followed.

"We were scared over _nothing_." Shetty said.

"See, I told you there was nothing there. You're a paranoid freak." Pansy said.

They heard something rustle and they instantly shut up.

The upper part of a body which seemed to belong to a woman swung upside down from the closet, hanging there. The body's flesh was being eaten by fresh maggots and its nose and lips were gone, revealing the hollow space of the nose and exposed teeth. An eyeball slowly fell out and rolled out in front of them and everyone stared.


	57. Part Three: Kneazle Paintings

"RUN MOTHERFUCKER!" Pansy screamed.

They bolted through the door, ripping into the hallway, screaming from the top of their lungs. Jade was moving so fast, her foot got caught with the steps and she went flying down, tripping Shetty and Pansy. They all tumbled down the stairs like a big snowball and landed on the bottom of the stairs. Jade didn't care if any of her body parts were broken; she was getting the hell out of there one way or another.

"Getuffferme!" Shetty wailed, slapping Pansy's face.

"Don't touch my FACE!" Pansy smacked back.

Jade rolled off of them and crawled away. She opened the front door and got up, running. Pansy and Shetty soon followed and they ran far from the house until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"I can't believe I saw a dead body!" Pansy said, shuddering.

Jade sat there, still in shock, wondering what she would do. The house was open for anyone to walk in but what about the dead body? She couldn't just leaving the dead body hanging…no pun intended. Jade took out her cell phone and dialed Draco.

"I'm really sorry about today-" Draco started but Jade cut him off.

"Yeah okay sure. Listen I did something _really_ stupid but I promise you, the house was unlocked. I found a dead body in there and you'd want to get here as soon as possible." Jade said.

"Fuck, Jade. You broke into a house to find a dead body?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I didn't do _anything_. Ough I'll talk to you later, I just wanted to let you know." Jade said.

She snapped her phone off and looked at Shetty and Pansy who were sitting side by side, smoking a joint.

"I kind of don't care that we saw a body anymore." Pansy said, smiling goofily.

Jade took the pot away from them and smashed it with her foot.

"That was pretty expensive you know mate. Would you like a complimentary joint grown by yours truly?" Shetty asked reaching into his pocket.

Jade grabbed Pansy and Shetty by their arms and hoisted them up to their feet. Jade apparated to the Ministry, having a hard time getting Pansy and Shetty in the telephone booth. They waited and by a lot of tugging, pulling and restraining herself from killing them.

"Well this is one thing you don't see every day." Parvati said as Jade dumped Pansy and Shetty on the couch.

"I'm going to go home and eat something very fattening." Jade said. Parvati nodded.

"I'm going to have a fat night out too. The man I had been seeing a few days ago was sleeping with another woman. Oh well." Parvati shrugged.

* * *

Jade apparated to her father's house and rang the doorbell.

"Well slap me with a sausage and own me like a donkey, its Jade!" Aunt Muriel said hugging Jade tightly who hugged back. Jade heard a pot being dropped and Bilius appeared with a large smile on his face.

"My baby!" he said hugging her.

"So what brings you here? Did Malfoy kick you out of his house yet?" Aunt Muriel asked as Jade walked in.

"No, but I'm going to move back into my apartment." Jade said seeing Bilius and Aunt Muriel stare at her.

"But why? Why? Why? Why?" Bilius asked.

"What do you mean why? I can't live with Malfoy forever." Jade said.

"But aren't you both a couple?" Aunt Muriel asked sitting down. She sat in front of a large canvas and started painting.

"We're not a couple…he's just a roommate." Jade said seeing Bilius roll his eyes.

"Well you both are at least sleeping with each other, right? How will it work out if you move out?" Aunt Muriel asked.

Jade reddened and Bilius disappeared, not wanting to get involved with this conversation.

"I'm not sleeping with him! I told you, it's nothing like that." Jade said taking a seat.

"So you're actually fooling around with Harry Potter?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"Good Godric Gryffindor, _no_!" Jade said incredulously.

"I'd write you off my will but I feel as if you'll die a spinster with lots of Kneazles. Look at that." Aunt Muriel said pointing to a painting of an ugly Kneazle.

Jade looked around the room and noticed for the first time that there were rows of paintings, each so different and horribly weird looking.

"What's going on? Why are you painting Kneazles?" Jade asked, her eyes fixed on a half Kneazle and half naked woman body.

"The one you're looking at is my _best_ painting and guess who gets to take it home!" Aunt Muriel sang.

Jade smiled nervously and shrugged.

"Ron?!" Jade asked seeing Aunt Muriel shake her head.

"No silly! You'll take it home! But make sure you take it from Malfoy when you move back to your apartment. I don't want Malfoy taking my masterpiece!" Aunt Muriel said.

Jade wondered if her day could get any worse.

"Sweetheart are you staying for dinner?" Bilius asked walking back into the living room again.

"Actually I wanted to eat but I should really leave. Malfoy's buried with files and I guess I should be nice and bring him some food from somewhere." Jade said getting up to leave.

"You don't have to buy anything. I'll pack dinner for the both of you." Bilius said.

"He doesn't deserve dinner made by us! What has that prick done for you besides giving you his house when your apartment burned down and protection when there was a murderer on the loose?" Aunt Muriel asked, her face pinched with anger.

"Gee that's a toughie…he didn't knock me up?" Jade asked. Bilius came back with a bag of food and kissed Jade's cheek, telling her to take care of herself.

"Invite the Malfoy boy over for dinner. He's been decent enough to help you and the least we could do is have him over for dinner but you won't let that happen." Bilius said.

"Well maybe because you never asked me to have him over. I don't know, I'll see. Thanks Dad." Jade said kissing her father's cheek.

"I love you pumpkin pie." He said. Jade giggled and went to hug Aunt Muriel.

"Don't forget my masterpiece! You need to take this and hang this!" Aunt Muriel said picking up the canvas of the half Kneazle and half naked woman.

"Oh are you sure Aunt Muriel? I mean…I think it's too beautiful for me to even hold you know?" Jade asked seeing Aunt Muriel giggle and blush.


	58. Part Three: Reunion Of A Lifetime

Jade left her father's house with a bag of food and Aunt Muriel's hideous painting of the half Kneazle and half woman. She apparated to the Ministry and walked down the Auror Department to see Blaise and Albert sleeping on their desks and Draco still working over his files. He looked stressed with his hair ruffled and his eyes looking dead tired. Jade drew up a chair and placed the bag of food on the side of his table, seeing him look up.

"Hi…what are you doing here?" he asked, looking truly surprised.

"I bought you dinner…do you have a little bit of time?" Jade asked.

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and closed his report, setting it aside.

"I think you just made doing this pain in the arse job a lot easier for me." He said as she laid out the food on his desk.

"I love my Dad. He made my favorite today; rack of lamb." Jade said serving food on Draco's plate. "Ever since my Mum died, he buried himself in thousands of cookbooks trying to cook for the both of us. If you lock that man in a room with a few vegetables, he'll make an entire meal for England itself." Jade said.

She looked up to see Draco staring at her pleasantly.

"What?" Jade asked.

Draco shook his head and picked up her hand. He kept his thoughts to himself and Jade decided not to ask him.

"You're lucky to have a Dad who cares a lot about you." he said.

"And you're lucky to have a mother who cares a lot about you." Jade said seeing him smile and nod.

They sat in silence, thinking to themselves about their parents. Jade heard Draco chuckle and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you still mad at me for the hair comment this morning?" he asked seeing Jade sigh.

"Well if I was still mad at you, you'd still be here without dinner and I'd be at your home, sleeping by myself." Jade said seeing him grin.

"Does that mean you want to sleep with me?" Draco asked seeing Jade stick out her tongue. Draco went to kiss her but Jade pulled back, laughing.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked handing him his food. Draco scowled and started eating.

"So do you mind explaining to me how you got to that body in Dahlia Noor's house?" Draco asked seeing Jade sink into her seat.

"The door was open." Jade said.

"Big fat lie." He countered.

"I swear, that's the truth. The back door was open and I walked in, looking for Dahlia and the next thing you know, I open this closet with a rotting corpse and I run out of there as if there was no tomorrow. Then I called you because there was no way I was going back into that house." Jade said.

Draco sighed and pulled out a folder.

"The body's name was Lisa Newton, Kingston Newton's wife." He said to Jade who nodded.

"Who was Dahlia married to?" Jade asked.

Draco scanned the file and rested his hand on a name.

"She was married to Hoyt Fisher but she never changed her maiden name…would you change your maiden name if we ever got married?" Draco asked suddenly.

Jade dropped her fork and looked horrified with the food still in her mouth.

"_What_?! What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked, feeling the panic rise in her chest.

Draco grimaced and closed the file.

"I was just joking. You can calm down now." He said.

"Can you please not joke around like that?" Jade asked. She picked up her fork and dumped it in the bag. Draco handed her his fork and dumped his plate into the back.

"I've had great lamb in my life they are _nothing_ like your fathers. It was like cutting through butter and eating a piece of heaven." Draco said, downing a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I sort of met Dahlia before I received this case." Jade said carefully. She glanced at Draco who slightly raised his eyebrows.

"Did she try to hurt you?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"No…I was locked up in a muggle prison with her. Remember when you were an arse to me and got me in trouble with the car thing?" Jade asked seeing him throw his head back and laugh.

"Sweetheart if you don't know how to drive a car, you shouldn't. It wasn't _my_ fault, but tell me about her." Draco said.

"The cell I was in, there were about 5 crazy women including her. She was locked up for murdering her husband because she found him cheating on her with his girlfriend. Do you know how crazy women get when they find their partner cheating on them?" Jade asked seeing Draco's eyebrows shoot up and down to indicate that he had been there and done that.

"More or less." He said.

"Well Dahlia cut his penis off and gift wrapped it to his girlfriend." Jade said.

"Ouch…it's a good thing he was dead when she cut him off. You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Draco asked softly to Jade who helped herself to a slice of chocolate pecan pie.

"I was seriously contemplating it in Hogwarts but I guess times have changed now." Jade said.

Draco tugged her to his lap and brought her closer to him as he nuzzled her neck.

"Times change, people change…are you going to eat all of that pie by yourself?" Draco asked. Jade fed him a forkful of pie and set it away.

"It's all yours. You'll need all the sugar you can get to stay up the whole night." Jade said seeing him lean his head back, giving her a sly look.

"I have all the sugar that's available to me for the entire night; she just doesn't want to let me have her." He said.

"Cheeky bastard." Jade said.

Draco smiled and she kissed him lightly, feeling him run his tongue against her lower lip. Jade had her hand placed on his chest and felt the rhythm of his heart go faster and faster. Draco brought her in closer and slipped a hand up her shirt, feeling her around. Jade felt herself starting to lose her mind again and noticed that this was a bad place to start something intimate.

They heard Blaise waking up and grunting in his sleep and stopped snogging to see him look at them, extremely tired.

"Oh…oops…were you both in the middle of something? I'll close my eyes and pretend not to hear." He said.

Jade looked back at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll just go home and have your bed all to myself." Jade said kissing Draco's forehead.

"Don't be surprised if you wake up with no clothes on with me next to you in the morning." He said kissing her neck.

Jade tried to get up from his lap but he held on to her tightly.

"Don't go, please stay." He said.

"You won't do anything if I'm here. This is what you're going to do instead of your reports and then you'll blame me later on for distracting you." Jade said trying to pry off of him.

"Maybe I love distractions." He said. Jade turned around to him.

"Then come home with me. Just take a short nap and then you can come back to the Ministry." Jade said seeing him stand up.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea actually." He said.

He cleaned up his desk and Jade picked up Aunt Muriel's disastrous painting, wishing that Draco would never be able to see it. Draco threw the garbage out and went to walk with Jade but his eye had already caught the painting.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"What?" Jade asked innocently.

Draco looked at her and down to the painting again.

"Oh…it's a um…rectangular shape." Jade said.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked taking the picture from her.

"I really wished you were." Jade said.

Draco looked horrified at the painting and flipped it over to Jade.

"What the fuck is this?! Did you buy this with _money_?" Draco asked.

"Of course not!" Jade said.

Draco looked disgusted and amused at the same time and wrapped an around Jade.

"I really like you, but I don't think I'll ever like you or love you enough to have this piece of crap on a wall in _my _home." He said.

"Stop calling it a piece of crap." Jade said seeing him nod.

"It's not a piece of crap…I'm sorry. It's like Kneazle vomit or something." He said seeing her frown. "Holy crap, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…you didn't make this did you?" he asked seeing her shake her head, still frowning.

"My Aunt Muriel made it." Jade said.

Draco felt enlightened and he realized that it was normal for Aunt Muriel to make bizarre things. This was exactly her nature to do so.

"Ah…I see…it's completely suited of her." Draco said.

"And she told me that she especially made this for you…because she appreciates you for taking care of me." Jade said, trying to choke up a tear.

She personally felt bad to see Draco look uncomfortable and helpless to see her so sad but she needed to get rid of that hideous painting.

"She didn't have to do that…no really; she _really _didn't have to do that." Draco said hugging her.

"But she did and you hate it…what am I going to tell her now? I'm going to have to tell her that you hate it and she'll hate you, then she'll hate me and-"

"All right, all right. I'll keep it. Don't tell Aunt Muriel." Draco said, smoothing Jade's hair out.

Blaise woke up again and took a look at the Kneazle painting.

"Holy crap…whoever made that painting should be shot! They've got the tits all wrong!" Blaise said.

* * *

Draco opened the door to his home and let Jade walk in. He carried the painting up to his room and put it in his closet. Jade went into the shower and in the middle of it, the water started growing weak. Jade looked at the showerhead and twisted the knobs but the water shut off.

"Draco!" Jade called. She got out of the shower and heard Draco from the other side of her door.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Jade quickly wrapped a towel around herself and wrung out her hair.

"There's something wrong with the shower, there's no water." She said.

"Let me see it." He said. Jade opened the bathroom door to see Draco look at her considerably.

"The er…plumbing must be bad." He said with a hand behind his back.

Jade eyed him suspiciously and she leaned over to try to see what he was hiding but he leaned against the doorway, smiling at her.

"Did you shut down the main pipes?" Jade asked seeing him put a wrench on the sink.

"Caught me." He said.

"Good I-" Jade stopped to see him unbutton his shirt and shrug it off.

"Were you saying something?" he asked, unbuckling his belt. Jade felt her knees start to wobble again and her stomach perform a free fall. Draco knew her weak spots and knew them well.

"The wait is over." Draco said unbuttoning his pants. They dropped and Jade nearly convulsed when Draco walked over to her and slid a hand under towel.

"_Oh!_" Jade squeaked when his fingers made contact with her. She couldn't remember the last time she had a healthy round of orgasms, but tonight seemed promising. Her towel dropped and Draco swallowed hard.

"Maybe we should have done this a _long_ time ago." Jade breathed seeing him look up.

"See, it's better to listen to me sometimes." Draco said lifting her off of her feet and carrying her back to the bedroom.


	59. Part Three: Mud Monster

Jade woke up the next morning on Draco's bed by herself. She remembered everything last night and looked under her covers seeing that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Yep. Draco and Jade had the reunion of a lifetime after 8 years. She couldn't help but smile when they had completely forgotten about him going back to work to finish his reports. Draco set his alarm to 3 in the morning; if it weren't for the alarm, Draco would have still been right next to her or maybe encouraging another position. Jade got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. She saw a note on the counter and she picked it up, reading the short message from Draco.

_'I fixed the water problem I made last night for you. I'm really glad I did and I know you are too. I'll see you soon._

_ Draco.'_

Jade giggled to no one in particular and started getting ready for work. She ate her breakfast, gave Jerry a few things to eat and left the house to the Ministry.

"Hey Blaise did you see Draco?" Jade asked seeing Blaise spin in his chair.

"He went up to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He was in a bloody good mood today and he wouldn't tell me what happened." Blaise said seeing Jade shrug.

"Why are _you_ smiling now?" Blaise asked.

Jade just left and went into the Aurseize Office to see Parvati and Lavender.

"Looks like you had a good night's sleep." Lavender said seeing Jade nod.

It only took Parvati and Lavender a few seconds to understand what she was smiling about and the two started jumping in their seats.

"You finally did it! Merlin, he must _really_ like you to wait all this time for you." Parvati said.

"What are you both talking about?" Jade asked seeing Lavender nod.

"You made him wait for two months to get into your pants. Draco Malfoy is _finished_ with a girl after two months." Lavender said.

Jade stood there, feeling her heart quavering. What did this mean with their relationship?

"So…what does this mean now?" Jade asked seeing them shaking their heads lightly.

The door burst open and everyone turned to see Pansy Parkinson walking in, wearing a ridiculous leather outfit. She had a tight leather skirt on, which was barely holding on for it looked like it would burst. With the leather skirt, Pansy wore a leather belt with silver studs. She wore a leather halter top with her breasts largely accentuated and her midriff exposed. To top things off, she wore a thigh length shiny leather 5 inch platform boots and a leather hat that glittered the word 'Aurseize'.

"So...which porn movie were _you_ cast in? Night of the living Dominatrix or The Corpse's Bitch?" Lavender asked.

Ron came out of his office and doubled back seeing Pansy.

"_Fuck_ me." He said turning around and going back into his office.

"And what movie did you three audition for? The Three Muske-sluts? " Pansy asked. Parvati handed Pansy a file and Pansy looked it over.

"You need to apprehend Thomas Shoot before I can give you any of the other files." Parvati explained to Pansy who started to argue.

"This isn't fair! How come Peter Pan gets to have more than one apprehension files on her hands?!" Pansy asked.

"Peter Pan? Who the fuck do you think you're calling Peter Pan?" Parvati asked. Lavender and Parvati turned to look at Jade and burst out laughing.

"I think I can see it!" Lavender said. "Cripes! Screw you all." Jade said leaving.

"Jade's just as good as any Aurseize we've ever had and you still need to work on bringing on your first case which you haven't gotten yet. So I suggest you stop wasting your time here and get your arse out looking for Thomas Shoot." Parvati said.

Pansy snatched the file from Parvati and left, knocking her shoulder into Jade's.

"What a bitch." Jade said opening the door again.

"Tell me about it. Hey woman, do you want me to come on an apprehension with you? I haven't got anything to do the whole day." Lavender said.

"Fine…but I swear if you call me Peter Pan I'll drop you from the sky and it won't look pretty." Jade said seeing Lavender swing her purse and stroll out. She wore tight black shorts and a black tank top with rhinestones embroidered on it with red pumps.

"Don't worry, if I call you Peter Pan, you can have my shoes." Lavender said.

They both exited the Aurseize Office and to the elevators for their first fugitive.

"You know, I sort of like being here." Lavender said seeing Jade smile.

"I like you being here too." Jade said. Lavender's eyes brightened and she flashed her teeth.

"I'm probably thinking of dropping my company for Escorts. Ever since I started dating Michael, I just thought that maybe this isn't the lifestyle for me you know?" Lavender said.

The elevator doors opened and Draco walked out with a couple of Aurors. Jade opened her mouth to say hello but Draco instead he attacked her with a snog,

"When are you going to be home?" he asked softly.

"As soon as I can…why, did you have plans?" Jade asked seeing him skim his lips against her jaw.

"You have _no_ idea." He whispered. Jade shivered and Draco grinned, letting her go.

"I'll make dinner…see you tonight." He said seeing Jade nod.

"Bye." Jade said. Draco kissed her again and walked away as Jade and Lavender stared at him.

"He has the nicest backside in the entire province of England." Lavender said. Jade looked at Lavender and smirked.

"There's more to him than his backside…believe me…I've seen it all." Jade said.

* * *

"My shirt is sticking to my skin. This is disgusting. I should have worn some fucking sun block, now I'm going to get these nasty sunburns and I'll peel like a flake-tard." Lavender said when they stood in front of the school of their fugitive.

Jade felt her robe sticking to her skin as well and she shrugged it off. She looked at Lavender who fanned herself and adjusted her clothing.

"Erm…Lavender, don't you think what you're wearing is a little inappropriate for this school?" Jade asked.

"Inappropriate? It's not inappropriate unless I'm arrested for it…and no one is going to arrest me. I'm friends with _all_ of the big boys in the Department. Hell, _you're_ even dating one." Lavender said.

Jade nodded at the school with a goofy grin on her face. She glanced at a large and bulky man with an army crew cut wearing black all over. He was a few yards away from them, standing next to a tree with his arms crossed and his legs slightly apart.

"What are you looking at?" Lavender asked following Jade's gaze who shook her head.

"For a minute I thought that was Harry." Jade said. Lavender snorted.

"Harry has a lot of hair on his head and he's much more sexier." Lavender sighed. Jade opened the door to the building and walked in.

"Say, what do you think about Harry?" Lavender asked as they walked down the hallways.

"I think he's a great friend. He's really scary at times though but he's always been nice to me." Jade said.

"Uh…great that's nice but boring. What do you think of him _that_ way?" Lavender asked.

Jade looked bewildered and Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Woman don't tell me you ever wondered how he would look without a shirt on!" Lavender said.

Jade thought about it, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. She never directly fantasized about Harry without his shirt on because she was too busy thinking about Draco. Now that Lavender was bringing this out in the open for her, she didn't think Harry without a shirt was too bad to think about.

Her eye caught her fugitive. Larry Burke was standing at the end of the hallway, grinning and smiling at a little girl about 10 years old.

"That's him." Jade said to Lavender who was distracted by a gawking 7 year old.

"What are _you_ looking at? Don't you have school stuff to do?" Lavender asked. The child was obviously taken aback by Lavender's overabundance in the chest area where there was too little shirt to cover anything.

"You look like a posi-toot." The child said with a carton of milk in his hands.

"And you look like you'll grow up to be a dumb arse to be fucked by one." Lavender snapped.

"Lav! He's only a little kid!" Jade said.

The kid turned his little black eyes to Jade.

"And you look like Peter Pan." He said.

Jade narrowed her eyes at the kid who chuckled darkly.

"You shitty little bugger!" Lavender said seeing him gasp.

"OOOH! You said the 'S' word! I'm telling!" the kid said.

"That's right; I said shit and go tell on me. What the fuck are these people going to do to me? Give me detention? I don't go to school little retard and you can take that to your mother!" Lavender said.

Jade slapped her forehead, wondering why this was happening to her. The little kid's face twisted into a horrific frown and he threw the milk carton on Lavender which spilled all over her clothes and shoes. Lavender's eyes grew wide and she curled back her lips to reveal her snaring teeth.

"These were vintage costing me _2,300_ Galleons!" she growled.

"Hey Greg, what happened?" another boy asked with a group of kids behind him, carrying a bucket of wet pottery clay. Greg pointed to Lavender and Jade.

"These two told me they were going to kill me!" Greg said.

The kids turned to Jade and Lavender and the next thing Jade knew, she was being hit with wet pottery clay. Lavender ran for her life, leaving Jade but Jade was running towards her fugitive Larry Burke who started to leave.

"Larry Burke!" Jade yelled seeing Larry turn around.

"What the fuck?" he asked seeing the mud monster come after him.

"I have to escort you to the Ministry for pedophilia!" Jade said quickly before the kids gained on her. Larry stared at her open mouthed.

"Get her!" one of the kids said.

Larry took out his wand and blasted Jade into a wall, breaking into a run. Jade felt her chest ache as she scrambled up to go after him. She saw him run out of the door and she took out a wand, zapping him with a leg locking curse. Somehow, he slithered through the doors, trying to escape from Jade who wrenched the doors open and jumped on him in the grassy school grounds.

"Stop moving around! If you make my life harder, I'm going to do something you won't like!" Jade yelled.

Larry somehow broke free of Jade's grasp and swung his fist to her face. Her lip instantly split and she fell back, feeling the warm blood rush from her lower lip.

"Fuck…fuck, fuck." Jade said touching her mouth. She felt someone help her up and she looked to see the same large man with the crew cut.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

"I loth my futhithive." Jade said through her swollen lip.

The man helped her up and he pointed to Larry who was on the floor, clearly stunned and a large bruise on his cheek.

"Oh my God, what happened here? Jade you caught him!" Lavender said appearing out of nowhere. She saw Jade's lip and instantly cringed.

"Well at least you caught the motherfucker and look more like you have troll lips than Peter Pan!" Lavender said.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Lavender and glanced down at the shoes she was wearing.

"Ough fine…it's covered with milk anyways." Lavender said taking them off.


	60. Part Three: Shoot Shoots

**I absolutely forgot to put this part of the story, where she actually gets shot by Shoot...shit...(say that ten times really quickly) but I'm very sorry, please enjoy!**

*****  
**

Jade apparated to the Ministry with the man in the black following close behind with Larry's collar firmly in his grasp.

"So what's your name?" Lavender said looking at the man who ignored her, staying silent.

They reached the Auror's Office and Parvati stared at Jade who was covered head to toe with muck.

"Why were you rolling around in mud?" Parvati asked. Jade looked at the man in black and gestured towards to Larry who squeaked and whimpered.

"You can let him go now…thank you for helping me bring him in." Jade said seeing him give her a single nod.

He dropped Larry on the floor who scrambled to his feet, cowering away from Jade and the man in black. The man in black turned around and left the Aurseize Office and Parvati swooned.

"He looked _so_ dreamy! Did you see all those muscles?" Parvati asked Jade who kept watching the man in black leave.

"I don't get it…I don't even know him." Jade said.

"It's a guy thing. It builds on their ego to save a damsel in distress…not that you're a damsel or anything." Lavender quickly added before Jade went berserk. "It impresses themselves and the damsels." Lavender said.

Parvati and Jade stared at Lavender who noticed that they were staring at her oddly.

"Fuck, like you've never heard something smart come out of my mouth? Do I look dumb to you?" Lavender asked.

The door opened again and Pansy walked in, still wearing her getup from this morning. She slammed the file on Parvati's desk and pointed a finger just a centimeter from her face.

"You better give me another file because Thomas Shoot is being an arsehole just like you are!" Pansy hissed. Lavender and Jade snorted.

"It's hard to believe someone would be an arsehole to you Parkinson." Lavender said.

Pansy turned around to see Lavender and looked at Jade.

"Looks like you two had fun shagging with pigs today. Aw Weasley, did you get kicked in the face with a hoof?" Pansy asked pouting.

"Do you get this irritable when a man points his gun at you and not his dick or is this just because you're a fucking joke?" Jade asked.

Pansy took the file from Parvati's desk and threw it at Jade.

"If you think you can do it better than me, _you_ go after Shoot. I want the Dahlia case." Pansy said.

"Fuck no!" Jade yelled.

"Parkinson you can't just pick and choose your cases. The Dahlia case was assigned to Jade based on certain criteria. You won't be able to have the Dahlia's case, one, because it's Jade's case and two, because you won't be able to find Dahlia even if she crawled up and died in your arse." Parvati said hotly. Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"How come _her_ starting case was Malfoy? His case was 50,000 Galleons and this fucker's only worth 1,000 Galleons! No, I want the Dahlia case." Pansy said. Jade sighed and picked up Thomas Shoot's file.

"You're just making excuses because you can't bring Shoot in yourself. I'm going to get him but this doesn't mean you get the Dahlia case because she's _mine_." Jade said leaving. Lavender followed behind excitedly.

"_We're_ going to bring in Shoot's arse and then you'll feel like a big one!" Lavender cackled.

Jade passed by Blaise and Albert's desks seeing them stare at her curiously.

"Was there a mud wrestling competition that we didn't know about?" Albert asked seeing Jade throw a glare at him.

"By the way Jade; Draco wanted me to pass on a message to you." Blaise said.

"What?" Jade asked turning around.

"He asked me to tell you to take your shirt off and dance to something exotic." Blaise said seeing Jade roll her eyes and leave. "_And_ not to be late for dinner!" Blaise said.

* * *

Jade and Lavender apparated to Thomas Shoots apartment and Lavender started backpedaling.

"This neighborhood doesn't look so inviting." Lavender said looking around. Jade grabbed Lavender's arm and tugged her inside of Thomas Shoot's building. They were on the floor and Jade walked up to his door, her patience finally at point zero. She pounded on the door and yelled.

"Aurseize apprehension, open up!" Jade said banging on the door. She stood back with her wand drawn and Lavender stood by with a wand out too.

They heard someone walk in front of the door and heard the cock of a gun. Jade and Lavender whipped around, looking at each other wide eyed. They split apart, running to the ends of the halls as Thomas Shoot shot through his door, making big wide holes through his door and on the wall that already had a few gaping holes.

Jade lingered on the staircases, feeling herself sweat profusely. Pansy was right; Shoot was a pain in the arse to catch. She wanted to go in and try to catch him again but she felt that this time, he would be nice enough to personally see to it that she have no head, limbs and other much needed body parts to live. Jade pulled out her phone, thinking of Harry but he was in Austrailia, gone for two weeks. She remembered when he had programmed a number in her phone in case she needed help but the thought of someone else other than Harry helping her felt uncomfortable to Jade. Then again, there was no way to bring Shoot in without help and Jade couldn't do that herself.

Jade pressed down to Harry's man, Zane's number and the call started going through. She put the phone to her ear and heard Zane pick up.

"Zane here." Zane said. Jade went to speak but heard a gun whizz by her ear and hit the railing.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Jade screamed.

"I'm going to get you today bitch!" Thomas said aiming the gun at her.

Jade felt panic starting to take over her and her brain started shutting down. She didn't know what she could or if this was a good idea to run. She was going to get shot anyways. Shoot reloaded his gun and Jade made a split second decision to run for it.

She ran wherever there was space and tried not to fall down. She heard gunshots behind her, hitting and panging into the stairs, walls and railings. Suddenly, she felt someone topple on her, sending them to crash down the stairs. Shoot turned Jade around and pointed his black gun at her.

"Any last wishes?" he asked, his eyes glowing murderously.

"Yes…please don't shoot me." Jade squeaked. Thomas chuckled darkly and pressed the gun to the dead center of her forehead.

"This is going to be clean and easy." He said.

Before Jade could close her eyes, a heavy black boot swung and kicked Thomas's face. Thomas flew backwards and a shot was fired.

Jade felt a sharp fire-like pain in her arm. Her voice and thoughts were paralyzed and as she looked down to her arm, seeing the blood seep through her arm. She looked back up to see the man in locking an unconscious Thomas Shoot's hands and turned around to see Jade with extreme worry and agitation.

"Fuck! Mr. Potter's gonna hate this! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!" the man in black shrieked, seeing Jade try to hold her wound. The man in black took out his phone and called in for help. They heard someone running down the stairs and saw Lavender appear.

"Holy shit! Oh my God! Fucking cow!" Lavender shrilled. "He shot her! He shot her!" Lavender screamed. She went straight to Jade's side and pulled out a few tissues, trying to hand it to Jade.

"I don't want anything…just leave me alone." Jade whispered, her eyes rolling back. She tried to get her mind off of the pain but was having a difficult time. Her arm started numbing and the blood still pumped out.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get here fast enough. I'm _really_ sorry." The man in black said.

A few other men in black came and all of them were wearing the same black shirts and black pants with shades, each perfectly fit and muscled to perfection. They took off their shades and examined Jade and Thomas Shoot.

"Mr. Potter's not going to like this one bit." One of them said walking over to Jade. He examined her arm and looked around her.

"I see the bullet. You haven't been shot." He said to Jade who struggled not to cry. He looked uncomfortable to see her face form into a frown and stepped away from her.

"Well she's fucking bleeding out of her arse! If she hasn't been shot then why is the fucking blood there? She's in _pain_." Lavender sobbed. Aurors and Healers appeared and rushed towards the scene. Ginny paled and ripped Jade's purple sweater and looked at the wound.

"Bullet graze. Thank the fucking stars!" Ginny exclaimed. Seamus Finnigan appeared and took out a box.

"She needs stitches. Hold on to me Jade, it'll be all right." Seamus said, pricking Jade's vein with an ivy cord.

Draco pushed through the crowd and saw Jade sitting there, against the wall with a pool of blood around her.

"I came as soon as I got the call." Draco said kissing Jade's forehead.

"I'm fine." Jade said in a hoarse voice.

"Could have fooled me." Draco said.

"I'm sorry about dinner." Jade said seeing him run his hand down the side of her face.

"This isn't your fault. Whosever fault it is, is going to be sorry though." Draco said darkly. Jade was lifted off and apparated to St. Mungo's for treatment.


	61. Part Three: Zane

Everyone was in St. Mungo's trying to pack into the hospital room but were told to wait while Jade was getting her stitches. The only people that were in the room with Jade were Draco, Ginny and the man in black who introduced himself as Zane.

"So Harry sent you to look after me while he was gone?" Jade asked seeing Zane nod.

"He trusted me to watch over you for the two weeks he was going to be gone. Listen I know I'm in a lot of trouble-"

"This isn't your fault." Jade cut in seeing Zane shake his head, looking at the floor. He looked scared for his life and in a way, Jade almost felt as if he needed a giant hug.

"Mr. Potter is going to kill me." Zane said.

"Tell me again…what exactly he is to you?" Draco asked from his seat, trying hard not to fly off of his chair to strangle Zane.

"Mr. Potter is my boss." Zane said abruptly, still not making eye contact with anyone.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"No questions." Zane said.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked getting up from his seat.

"Draco, out." Jade said pointing to the door.

Draco wanted to stay back and argue but the thought of getting into a fighting match with one of Harry's men was probably going to make Jade feel a lot worse. Draco left and Ginny finished the last of the stitches.

"There you go. Just give it a day or two. The potion will have your wound closed and gone in no time." Ginny said. Ginny looked over to Zane and waved her hand at him.

"Excuse me, big boy in the black shirt with a fancy muggle gun? May you please tell our family that Jade's ready to see them?" Ginny asked.

Zane looked up and held his blue eyes with her brown ones.

"Did you just call me Big Boy?" Zane asked.

"Maybe I could help you with that hearing; we're in a hospital after all." Ginny said.

"Gin." Jade muttered.

Zane left, closing the door behind him and Jade pushed Ginny.

"What's your problem? Why are you people so hard on him?" Jade asked seeing Ginny scoff and throw away the packets she took her equipment out of.

"It was because of him that this happened to you! Harry left him to protect you and this is what happens on his watch!" Ginny said.

"The man _saved_ me from dying. And I told you that it was because of me for getting shot. I should have called Zane before I went in to get Shoot." Jade said.

"Which reminds me, he's in Azkaban, waiting for his court and your check was cashed in by Uncle Bilius in your account." Ginny said seeing Jade sigh. The door opened and the Weasley family bustled in.

"One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack. I don't like this job for you. It's so dangerous." Bilius said.

"I thought you out of all people knew how to have fun!" Aunt Muriel said.

"This isn't even the time and place to make jokes like that Aunt Muriel!" Molly said seeing Aunt Muriel turn to her.

"I know that! I was only joking…to try and lighten up the mood? Ough, what do you know about fun anyways Miss Stick Up Her Arse." Aunt Muriel said. Molly glared at Aunt Muriel, obviously trying not to burst herself into flames.

"I know Shoot wasn't your case but you did a brave thing going in there to apprehend him. Parkinson is such a dick up her-"

"Is there anyone else in this family except for me who can finish a sentence without using some form of vulgarity?" Molly asked.

"And to think that I was waiting Ron to finish that sentence." Aunt Muriel said shaking her head.

"Shoot's lawyers and the court tried to compensate for your injury so they've given you another check and is covering your hospital bills." Ron said seeing Jade nod. He ruffled Jade's hair and left to go home. Molly placed a large bag and took out a whole round chocolate cake seeing Jade's mouth water.

"I know how much you love cake so I baked you one. Of course I made it earlier for dinner but after hearing this, trust me, you'll need it." Molly said seeing Jade smile.

"Thank you Aunt Molly." Jade said as Molly kissed her cheek.

"I'll check up on you later sweetheart. Sweet dreams and try not to eat the whole thing in one sitting, you look like you're putting on weight." Molly said.

When Molly and the rest of the Weasley's left, Jade took in a few forkfuls of chocolate cake, unaware that Draco stood near the doorway watching her. Jade looked up, seeing Draco standing there with his hands in his pocket, watching her calmly.

"Are you just going to stand there like a creep or do you want a piece of my cake?" Jade winked. Jade saw him softly smile and shake his head.

"How in the world do you do that?" Draco asked entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"What? Manage to be so charming?" Jade asked.

"You just got shot and you're in the hospital with 32 stitches on your arm." Draco said sitting in front of her on the bed.

Jade shrugged and Draco wrapped an arm around her, kissing her lightly. Jade wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed into him, wishing that they were back at his house. She didn't mind that she was shot today but with half the Healers that knew her in St. Mungo's, Jade knew she wasn't allowed to go home until her full recovery.

"I hate hospitals but I love your nightgown. It's so easy to take off and I know that there's nothing under there." Draco said running his hand up and down her legs. His eyes twinkled mischievously and he slipped his hand under Jade's gown, trying to lose himself.

Someone at the door rapped anxiously and Draco immediately withdrew his hand and turned around to see Narcissa and Gary walk in.

"Oh my goodness, are you all right Jade?!" Narcissa asked as Draco got off of the bed.

"We came as soon as we got the owl." Gary said. Narcissa rushed by Jade's side and held her arm.

"We were so worried. To think someone would do something like this. Gary and I have spoken about this and Gary said that he will make sure that bastard stays put in Azkaban!" Narcissa said.

"It's all taken care of Jade. Do you need anything while you're here? You probably need a muggle television in this room. I don't understand why Mungo's hasn't brought in any television for their patients. They only have the Wireless but who wants to hear Celestina Warbeck every day?" Gary asked.

"I like Celestina Warbeck." Narcissa said.

"Yeah…me too." Draco said, feigning anger. Gary chuckled and hugged Narcissa.

"Oh I know you love listening to Celestina Warbeck but I was speaking for Jade. Sweetheart would you like a muggle television installed? I'll have it up in ten minutes." Gary said to Jade who shook her head.

"No I'm fine. I'll just have my cake." Jade said. Draco took the cake from her and took a large forkful of it.

"This is sinful." Draco said, seeing Jade's face grow red.

"Hey Mum, you should try this cake." Draco said seeing Narcissa shake her head.

"You give that back to the poor girl. Honestly I don't even know why you have to put up with my son. He harasses every girl he sees." Narcissa said, giving Jade her cake back.

"Well there's only one girl on my mind these days who I only want to harass." Draco said looking at Jade who stopped midway from putting the forkful of cake in her mouth.

Narcissa and Gary smiled warmly and Draco walked over to kiss her. He redirected the fork to his mouth and ate the cake.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." He said.


	62. Part Three: Bullet Scar

Jade was in Draco's house the next morning, examining the light and thin scar on her arm.

"If you need anything I'm only a phone call away. There's _a lot_ of food so unless you have some kind of monster hiding in there you're good. Do you need anything else?" Draco asked seeing her nod.

"Do you know where my broom is? You bought everything Ginny gave you." Jade said seeing him furrow his eyebrows.

"Why would you need the broom? You're going to stay in this house like a good girl." Draco said ignoring the surprise on her face.

"Wait, I have an apprehension to make-"

"No you don't." Draco said.

They both stood there staring at each other. Draco looked serious about her staying but Jade wasn't going to take any of it. She straightened her shoulders, even though she was wrapped in a towel with her hair slicked back from the water. Draco stood in front of her, half clothed with his hair still damp from their wonderful shower together. To think that they were immediately arguing after having one of the best showers in their lives, puzzled Jade.

"Well you can tell me any day now that you're not my father and you can't tell me what to do." Jade said defiantly.

"Hmm…you have a point but wait! You're staying in this house right? And whose house is this? Oh right, it's mine." Draco said. "And as long as you're here, you abide by my rules; so that means no going out to hunt other crazy idiots who can possibly shoot you again." Draco said.

Jade gritted her teeth, knowing that he had a perfectly good excuse but she wasn't going to lose and give into him.

"Well too bad because I'm going and don't worry about house rules. The only person living in this house will be _you_ because I'm going to move out." Jade said grabbing her things.

Draco was standing there, frozen in shock. Obviously he never had the courtesy of a woman walking out on him, this was usually his job.

"Wait…you can't be serious." Draco said seeing her pick up her bag.

"I'm pretty serious. I'm moving out right now and back into my old apartment." Jade said.

Draco ran a hand over his face and through his hair with his hand resting on the top of his head and the other on his hip.

"Would it be all right for me to tell you that you're _insane_ and the most annoying woman I've ever had to deal with in my years of living as a man?" Draco asked seeing Jade shrug.

"And that I don't want you to get hurt again?" he added.

Jade took a deep breath and sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"This is my _job_. I'm sure you get hurt all the time in your job as an Auror but do you see me complaining?" Jade asked.

"Sweetheart you're an _Aurseize_. You're bound to get in more trouble than an Auror but you're a woman. Shouldn't women your age do nice little things like have a normal career?" Draco asked.

"That is so sexist! Just because I'm a woman, I shouldn't have any job that I want, even if it includes a little danger? Too bad Malfoy, go find yourself a normal girl because I'm not changing my career. Piss off!" Jade said leaving.

"I want my towel back!" Draco shouted after her.

Jade rolled her eyes, got into the bathroom, changed and got out, chucking the towel at him.

"And you probably owe me a dinner." Draco said.

"Fine." Jade said.

"If we negotiate, can you move back in with me?" Draco called.

"If negotiating means everything you say won't count and everything I say will; then we have a deal." Jade said seeing him shake his head and grin.

"A relationship doesn't work when one of us has their head up their arse." Draco said.

"Well then tell me when you've got your head out of yours and I'll move back in. Bye!" Jade said apparating.

Jade was in front of her building with her belongings. She walked up the stairs and opened her door, smelling the acrid burn of her apartment. She dumped her things in a corner and looked around to see that there was no furniture and made a mental note to shop for furniture first thing in the morning. There was a soft knock on the door and Jade turned around to see Mrs. Jones standing there with an entire pie in her hands.

"I thought I saw you coming in from outside. You're coming back to stay aren't you?" she asked walking into Jade's apartment.

"Yes, I'm moving back in." Jade said.

"Oh that's just wonderful! And here's a pie for you. Thought you'd might like it since you're back with us." Mrs. Jones said.

"That's so sweet of you, thank you Mrs. Jones." Jade said giving a hug to Mrs. Jones.

When Mrs. Jones left, Jade changed into her work clothes and left to the Ministry.

"What the earth? Didn't you get shot yesterday?" Parvati asked incredulously when Jade strolled in.

"Yep. Any files for me?" Jade asked.

"You must be out of your mind! You should be resting!" Parvati said.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired but I'm fine." Jade said going through her files.

Parvati's eyes lingered on Jade's arm, trying to look for the bullet scar.

"Do you want to look at it?" Jade asked seeing Parvati's eyes widen.

"Do I!" she said. Jade lifted up her short sleeve and Parvati gaped at the wound.

"Holy mother of all things holy! How did it feel?" Parvati asked seeing Jade grimace.

"Like rolling around in a bed of roses." Jade said sarcastically.

The door burst open and Pansy Parkinson walked in, wearing the same thing she had yesterday except her top was flaming red.

"Oh no…it's the spawn of troll dung." Parvati said. Pansy stood in front of Jade and looked at her scar.

"Too bad he couldn't have aimed for your head." Parvati said. Jade's insides boiled and she clamped her mouth and walked away from Pansy but heard her follow.

"Excuse me; I have a case for you Parkinson!" Parvati yelled after her.

Jade turned around to see Pansy behind her.

"What the fuck do you want from me now?" Jade asked through her teeth. Parkinson stepped up with her hands on her hips.

"I'm on the Dahlia case with you." Pansy said.

Jade felt herself blow steam off from the top of her head like a train exhaust. Before she went to choke Pansy to death, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Draco asked. Jade turned around to see Draco standing there, glaring at Pansy who cowered back.

"I think Parkinson here wanted to talk to you about the weather. Can you just talk to her until I at least disappear from the face of this earth?" Jade asked Draco who frowned.

"What good would it do me if you disappeared?" Draco asked. Jade nearly rolled her eyes.

"Just do it would you?" Jade asked. Draco smiled at Jade and turned back around to Pansy.

"No way! Nothing is going to distract me from this case, not even you Malfoy." Pansy said trying to push past him but Draco stood there, solid as a rock.

"That's a nice bra you've got on." Draco said seeing Pansy snap her head at him.

"Huh? Me? Oh…" Pansy said looking at her outfit.

Draco rolled his eyes to see that Jade was already gone.

"I actually made this myself and if you're interested to see what's undernea-" Pansy stopped to look up and see that no one was there.


	63. Part Three: Jack In The Box

Jade stopped in Dahlia's neighborhood and asked around her neighbors for any leads.

"Sure I know Dahlia Noor. She's quite an introvert but that night when she murdered her husband, bless his soul..." a woman said with a blonde baby boy on her hip.

"What happened that night?" Jade asked.

"Well all I know is that there was screaming. I looked out the window and see the lights on at their house and it was 3 in the morning mind you. Her husband Hoyt comes out naked and holding on to his sack bleeding and squirting like a fountain. I owled the Ministry and when Hoyt started to look unconscious I called the muggle police to help him and that's when she was taken to the muggle prison." The woman said.

Jade nodded and looked over to Dahlia's corner house.

"And no one goes inside, not even the kids can imagine to go inside of an abandoned house of a woman who had cut off her own husband's penis to have it sent to his mistress." The woman said.

"So you wouldn't know anything about Dahlia's relatives or anything like that?" Jade asked seeing the woman shake her head.

"I wouldn't know about Dahlia's relatives but I do know Hoyt Fisher had has family in Buckinghamshire." She said.

"Oh that's great. I'll ask them, thank you for your cooperation." Seeing the woman nod.

"Anything I can do to help." She said. Jade gave her a card with her contact.

"If you see Dahlia or see anything unusual in the house just give me an owl, or even a call." Jade said.

Jade walked away from the woman's house, looking at Dahlia's house. Jade took out her cell phone and called Draco in hopes of getting some information that she didn't have about Hoyt Fisher's parents.

"Hello?" Draco answered.

"I need you to find an address for me. It's Hoyt Fisher's parents." Jade said.

"You'll never get an address with that kind of rudeness. I need some manners from you." Draco said. Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Please." Jade said. She heard him softly laughing and she threatened to disconnect.

"Fine…would you by any chance move back in with me if I gave you the address, since it's such a big favor and all." Draco said.

"No. Now give me the address." Jade said.

"Give me something in exchange." Draco said.

"Malfoy you're really starting to irritate me. I could have finished this conversation with Parvati three minutes ago with the address in my hand." Jade said.

"But clearly you wanted me, even knowing that there might be a great possibility that I won't give you the address because I hate what you're doing. Ok, I've got the address." Draco said ruffling his papers.

"Great, finally." Jade said.

Draco told her the address and Jade wrote it down.

"I miss you already." Draco said over the phone.

Jade softened. Usually when he would say things like that she'd melt instead of the crude suggestions he would make, which was fine under certain circumstances.

"I sort of miss you too." Jade said.

"Sleep over tonight." Draco said.

"Fine…I'm ordering my furniture tomorrow so I guess I'll come over tonight. By the way it'll take me a while. I have some things I need to clear up in my apartment before I come over. I'll see you tonight." Jade said.

"Don't be surprised if I show up to pick you up." Draco said.

With that he ended the call and Jade was on her way to Buckinghamshire.

* * *

Jade arrived in Buckinghamshire, in front of the home of Hoyt Fisher's parents. Jade went up to the door to knock but heard a small crash from inside. She tipped to the side to look inside of the window but heard a strangled yell.

She saw Hoyt Fisher's father Oryan Fisher being strangled by a tall and skinny woman who Jade had met and seen before; Dahlia.

"Merlin." Jade said. She went to the door, trying to get it to open but the door was locked. She looked back at the window, picking up a stone from the pathway and threw it at the window to stop Dahlia from killing Oryan Fisher. The stone broke the glass and Dahlia looked up, locking eyes with Jade. She instantly dropped Oryan and started heading for the backdoor. Jade bolted for the backyard and saw Dahlia burst through the back door, running for the fence.

"No!" Jade screamed, grabbing Dahlia's shirt to prevent her from jumping over the fence. Dahlia turned around with fury in her small brown eyes.

"Let me go!" Dahlia hissed.

Jade yanked her back and went to take out her wand to lock her hands but Dahlia was faster. She drew her wand and sent Jade back with boils rapidly covering her face. Jade felt the painful boils swelling on her face and starting to close her vision. The last thing she could see clearly was Dahlia escaping by jumping over the fence and a small 'pop' in the distance.

"Are you okay?" a raspy voice asked next to Jade.

"My faith…ith hurth." Jade sputtered. Jade sat there as she heard Aurors and Healers making their way and the thought of Draco seeing her like this would kill her.

"How did this happen?" a male voice asked which Jade recognized to be Seamus Finnigan.

"I was in the process of being murdered by my dead son's wife but this lovely lady came and chased the maniac out." Oryan said. Blaise nodded and watched Seamus hand Jade the Boil-Cure Potion. Jade downed it and her face started to come back to its normal place. She saw Blaise standing there, grinning at her.

"Shit, if I were to know it was you, I would have called Draco." Blaise said seeing Jade scowl and get up.

"You saved my life." Oryan said taking Jade's hands.

Jade looked over Oryan. He was a few inches shorter than her with light brown and grey hair with light blue eyes. His face had uneven splotches of red and there was a dark red line across his neck indicating that he was being strangled by Dahlia.

"It wasn't really anything-"

"I'll give you whatever you want. I owe you my life." Oryan said.

Jade looked at Blaise who for once looked serious and not in the mood to fool around.

"Can you brief us through this?" Blaise asked. Oryan nodded slightly, rubbing his neck.

"I was inside, going to water my plants until I heard someone from Hoyt's then bedroom which is now a small storage place. I went to open the door to see what it was and the next thing you know, Dahlia attacks me with a plastic cord and starts choking me. She told me that it was _my_ fault that she had to kill Hoyt. That I encouraged him to sleep with another woman. I never liked Dahlia. She was a creepy and obsessed woman with a fascination for dead things and mutilation." Oryan said.

This got an eyebrow raise from both Blaise and Jade.

"Dead things…like…dead...flowers?" Blaise asked as Oryan shook his head.

"Dead _people_ and you know what she liked to mutilate?" Oryan asked.

Blaise and Jade exchanged looks and the both knew that they probably didn't want to know.

"Ding-dongs." Oryan said.

Blaise blinked at him and shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Blaise asked.

"The jackhammer!" Oryan said.

Blaise still didn't get it.

"Captain Winkie! Hello, do you not name your penis anything?" Oryan asked.

Blaise's eyes grew wide and he tipped his head back, opening his mouth.

"Oh! Er…well I don't…that's gross. Why would I have a name for my Jack in the Box?" Blaise asked. Jade rolled her eyes and Blaise turned to Jade, knocking his shoulder with hers.

"So…what do _you_ name your girls?" Blaise asked.

"I call them This Conversation is Bizarre…Dill hole." Jade said seeing Blaise scowl. Jade turned back to Oryan who started receiving medical care from Seamus.

"So is there all you know about Dahlia? She has no family members at all?" Jade asked seeing Oryan shake his head.

"She was an orphan and started working around. She met Hoyt at a pet shop she used to work in and I don't know what Hoyt saw in her. He fell in love and married her and the next thing you know he's dead without his manhood. It's hard enough to have to bury your son…but burying him without his penis? That broke my holy heart." Oryan said. Jade awkwardly patted Oryan on the shoulder as Oryan blew into a tissue that Seamus handed him.

"Where's your wife?" Blaise asked.

"She's out of the country, visiting one of her cousins. It's a good thing she never came to see this. I should probably tell her to stay with her cousins until that nut is closed off in Azkaban." Oryan said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Blaise said.

"Thank you for the information. If there's anything else you need to tell me about Dahlia just owl me." Jade said handing Oryan her card. Oryan was grateful and took her hands again.

"You are an angel of grace. You saved my life." Oryan said.

"I really haven't done anything." Jade said seeing him shake his head. Blaise pulled on Jade's arm and bid goodbye to Oryan.

"I'll take it from here. Go home and lock yourself in a room with Draco. The happier he is, the less likely he will be from going on a rampage, looking for a female penis mutilator for hexing his woman with boils. You wouldn't want what happened to Hoyt happen to Draco would you?" Blaise asked seeing Jade vigorously shake her head.

"Then go on. I'll see you with the boys tomorrow and I'll tell them the entire story." Blaise said.

"Yeah and I'll have tell the boys that you name yours 'Jack in the Box'." Jade said seeing him point a finger at her.

"It's your word against mine Weasley! And Jack in the Box isn't as bad as Captain Twinkie. I wouldn't even need Dahlia to cut my Jack off…I'd cut it off myself if a woman called it Captain Twinkie." Blaise said. Jade grinned and pushed Blaise slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

With that, she apparated in front of her building. She went up the stairs and entered her apartment, missing the furniture and everything else she had. She took in the empty space and started sending owls to furniture companies. Within a half an hour of sending her owl, she was sent back a catalogue of furniture pictures. Jade ordered food from a local Wizarding place and splayed out on the carpet floor with a blanket under her. She was in the middle of eating and choosing furniture until she got a knock at the door. Jade got up and opened the door to Draco who looked at her with a confused expression and a pack of Firewhiskey's in his hand.

"What?" Jade asked.

"You have a peephole…why can't you use it?" Draco asked. Jade looked at the peephole and shrugged.

"I can sense when you're near." Jade said seeing him grin closing the space between them.

"Bull shitter." He said closing the door behind him. He placed a hand behind her head, grasping her thick hair lightly.

"Blaise told me what happened." Draco said softly kissing her earlobe.

"Shit." Jade said. Draco smiled, sliding his other hand up her back with his fingers lingering on her bra hook.

"I think I'd give up anything to see you covered in boils while in the conversation of two grown men naming their penis." Draco whispered.

"I think you're killing my libido. This isn't the type of things a woman wants to hear when she's in the middle of-OH MY GOD!" Jade gasped when Draco quickly slipped his hand in her underwear.


	64. Part Three: Naked and Heartbroken Babe

Jade was extremely worn out and idly flipped through the furniture catalogue as Draco played with her hair and kissed her shoulder.

"I don't know what I want. Why can't you pick one for me? You have such nice furniture." Jade said looking at Draco who smiled looking into her eyes.

"If you like my furniture that much, it's yours…it just comes to a small price." Draco said kissing her.

"I know your price because I'm currently buying, selling, trading and whatever there is possible." She said seeing him chuckle.

"I meant _stay with me_. Get out of this apartment." Draco said.

"Why are you so hell bent on having me live with you?" Jade asked seeing his soft expression start to harden.

"Why are you so fucking difficult?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry, am I not being easy like you're used to? I actually like my independence and my privacy. We both have to share a bathroom!" Jade said seeing his eyes narrow.

"This is because of a bathroom? You're moving into this crap hole because you get a separate bathroom? Is this a woman thing?" Draco asked.

"I dunno…don't men want separate bathrooms?" Jade asked seeing him sigh.

"I don't mind sharing a bathroom with _you_. If you want, I could fix up the second bathroom-"

"I don't want you to do that for me." Jade said seeing Draco stare at her coldly.

"Why are you getting mad? Holy crap…I don't even understand why it's so important for me to move in with you." Jade said. Draco got up and put on his boxers.

"You don't understand me, I don't understand you. We're a perfect match." He said sarcastically.

"Why are you getting upset? Can't we just talk about this like normal people?" Jade asked, seeing him button his pants.

"We just did and we don't understand each other." Draco said. He picked up his shirt but Jade caught his arm.

"Can you just listen to me? We're moving way too fast." Jade said.

Draco gently broke off his arm from her and slipped his shirt on. Jade slowly started to feel the anxiety of him leaving knot in her stomach.

"So…this is it? It's done?" Jade asked softly seeing Draco turn to her, his eyes soft again.

"It doesn't have to be love…I care about you…but you're not giving us a chance. Why can't we be normal and stay under the same roof?" he asked.

"Why is this the only option I'm looking at? Why do we _have_ to do this?" Jade asked.

There was slight coloring to Draco's cheeks and the only times Jade saw him start to color was when he was extremely mad or extremely intimate with her. Since they were miles away from intimacy, extremely mad was the only door.

"Forget this." He said. He walked out of the living room and left through the door, leaving Jade naked and heartbroken on the carpet floor.

In a fit of rage and tears, Jade circled whatever furniture she could find and sent it off with her Wizarding account. She closed the lights and fell asleep on the carpet floor, still naked and heartbroken.

* * *

In her sleep, Jade felt the lights glaring through her eyelids and quickly close back again. She felt someone next to her and Jade opened her eyes to see a dark figure crouching down near her. From the extremely minimal light from the half closed curtains, Jade couldn't see who it was but was certain it was Draco.

"You jackass!" Jade yelled hitting his shoulder.

"Jade-"

"Shut up! I'm not finished! You left me here the entire day and you come back when its…Merlin knows what time it is!" Jade said hitting him again but he stood perfectly still, still crouching. Jade paused, hoping he wasn't still angry about today. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the neck.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I even hit you…" Jade said rubbing his shoulder. He wasn't responding or even holding her like he used to and Jade started feeling that something was off.

"Draco?" Jade asked.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked. She got up to switch on the lights.

"Babe-" Jade froze but the lights were already on.


	65. Part Three: Harry’s Kneazle Painting

She turned around and saw Harry staring at her and she screamed. He was squatting and stunned as Jade ran around, trying to find a place to hide. She reached her bedroom and slammed her door shut, realizing that she had no clothes in the bedroom. She opened the door again and poked her head out to the still slightly stunned Harry Potter.

"I forgot my clothes were in the living room…could you…you know…" Jade said seeing him get up.

He picked up her sweats and shirt and handed it to her, trying to fight off a smile. Jade wanted to cry at the thought of Harry catching her naked like this. She shoved her legs into her sweatpants and roughly put on her shirt and stomped into the living room where Harry sat comfortably with his shoes off. He looked up at her, his eyes laughing at her but the rest of his face controlled; somewhat.

"I'm not fazed by this." Jade said in an abnormally high pitched voice.

"Your shirts on backwards, inside out." Harry nodded to her.

Jade looked down at her shirt and felt as if she was going to tip over from the amount of blood in her head.

"Well I don't care. I like wearing shirts like this. It's very comfortable." Jade said. Harry nodded and the doorbell rang.

"Oh no…what now?" Jade asked seeing Harry get up.

He opened the door and a delivery boy handed him a box of pizza. Harry held out a note for the delivery boy and closed the door when the delivery boy's eyes got large for the bill he was paid with.

"When did you order food?" Jade asked seeing Harry smirk.

"I came in and saw you sleeping there. I decided you'd want food when I found you like this." Harry said opening the box.

Jade sat in front of him and took out a steaming slice where the cheese took forever to break.

"Couldn't you knock?" Jade asked seeing him take a big bite.

"It's all about the element of surprise." He said.

"Some surprise. But can you please knock next time unless I pass out naked again?" Jade asked seeing Harry shake his head.

"All the more reason to drop in on you this way." He said.

Jade broke out into a sweat every time Harry flirted with her and gave her mental pictures that she would rather not be dealing with, especially after that horrendous fight with Draco. Jade saw Harry working into his third slice of pizza and she pointed her wand to the kitchen, summoning cold Firewhiskeys that Draco brought over today that neither of them could drink to.

"I thought you didn't eat this kind of food…what happened?" Jade asked seeing him open a Firewhiskey. He handed it to her and opened one for himself.

"I'm a man love…not a freak of nature." He said, guzzling the Firewhiskey down as if it were water. Jade smiled and took a swig from her bottle.

"How was your business in Australia?" Jade asked seeing him focus his eyes on her.

"I abandoned it for a while. Right after I heard you were shot at." He said clipping off his utility belt. He set everything aside and lightly stretched, hunching over with his knees drawn up and a Firewhiskey in his hand.

"I asked you to be careful." He said softly looking up at her.

Jade froze with the Firewhiskey in her mouth.

"Careful? Of course I was careful. I was-"

"You know I have a gun sitting right next to me?" he asked.

Jade poked the bottle in her mouth and chugged the entire bottle down. He was most likely joking but he didn't look like it. It was hard to tell when the gun was lying right there.

"It just happened so fast. I was only making an apprehension and Shoot shot me. I called Zane, I swear I did but Shoot caught me by surprise and when Zane came in, Shoot fired the gun and it just barely missed me." Jade said showing him the light thin scar.

Harry leaned over and touched it softly with his fingertips sending all kinds of chills throughout her body.

"I'm really never asking for much when I ask you to be careful…and that means taking Zane with you before an apprehension occurs. That's all I wanted but you're lucky I came across Zane before I came to you." he said seeing her eyes grow wide.

"But it wasn't his fault!" Jade said seeing Harry slide his finger down her arm, curling it around her finger.

"When I ask one of my men to do their job, I expect them to fulfill it beyond my expectations and he failed to do that." He said.

"W-what happened to…him?" Jade asked, her voice dropping low. Harry looked up to meet her eyes and looked back at her scar again.

"He's alive…I think." He said. He stood up, looking back down to her.

"Hard to believe that you'll stay in without furniture for the night…but you look like you're having your own fun." Harry said.

Jade looked around and realized he was right but she wasn't going to Draco's house for the life of her.

"Yeah…I guess I'll stay with my parents until my furniture arrives." Jade said.

"What happened with staying at Malfoy's?" Harry asked seeing her clean up.

"Things sort of got complicated and we're…I don't know." Jade said throwing the garbage out. She came back to see Harry clipping on his utility belt.

"I'll drop you home." He said.

Jade nodded and took her bag of clothes. She left her apartment with Harry and saw him take out his broom. Harry took Jade's things, minimized it and tucked it into his pocket as Jade got on. They had a silent ride to Bilius's house and Harry stopped when they reached in their destination.

"Thanks for the ride…and the food." Jade said seeing Harry lightly brush his thumb on her shoulder.

"There's more you would have been thanking me for if you didn't look so miserable." He said.

"Errrrr…" Jade said.

Harry grinned and they both turned around to hear the front door being opened. Aunt Muriel stuck out her head and Jade felt Harry prepare to leave.

"It's Harry! Good! You're with Harry again! Tell him to wait; I have a painting I made for him. You're going to love it." Aunt Muriel said disappearing into the house.

Jade quickly turned around to Harry and grabbed his shoulders.

"Leave! Leave now if you want to save your eyes and your soul!" Jade said.

Harry's eyes traveled off of Jade's face and behind her, seeing Aunt Muriel carry a painting of a hideous Kneazle with a thunderbolt scar on its head. The Kneazle was perfectly naked, except this one was a male body with 6 pack abs and a leaf covering his privates.

"If she forces me to take that painting home, I'll shoot her." Harry said seriously to Jade who panicked.

"You hunky mysterious man, I saved the best for you." Aunt Muriel said going to hand him the painting.

Harry inched to his holster but Jade grabbed his hand.

"You're joking right? You can't be serious? She's my Great Aunt! She's your best friend's Great Aunt." Jade said.

"Too late for that babe, it's coming closer." Harry said taking something out of his pocket.

"What? What are you both talking about?" Aunt Muriel asked.

Jade grabbed Harry and crashed her lips against his, feeling him unresponsive for a beat. She wasn't sure what this was going to do but it was probably delaying the bullet in Aunt Muriel's head. Harry suddenly responded back aggressively, wrapping his arm around her waist. Jade circled her arms around his neck, feeling herself completely lost and scattered with Harry. He brought out completely different feelings in Jade that she didn't know existed. Harry broke the kiss and pulled back, smiling at Jade.

"That was fun." He said.

"Holy cow…I'm getting a hot flash." Aunt Muriel said.

Jade scratched her head, feeling her feet still not touch the ground.

"I…uh…" Jade said seeing Harry grin and show her his wallet.

"I was actually going to thank Aunt Muriel and buy the piece off of her." Harry said.

Jade was floored. Harry winked at her and nearly sent Aunt Muriel sky high by taking the painting and tucking it under his arm.

"Goodnight." Harry said to Aunt Muriel who clapped her hands together and hopped away. Harry turned to Jade and hooked a finger around her belt loop.

"You shouldn't have done that to me…now you're in real trouble." He said. Jade stared at him, open mouthed and Harry slid his hands up her chest and to the back of her neck, pulling her face level to him.

"You have no idea what you just put yourself into." He said in a calm controlled voice.

"Stupid me." Jade said seeing Harry grin and kick off into the air. Jade saw him vanish and she stood outside, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She was going to drive herself crazy going to think about Harry the entire night.


	66. Part Three: Dahlia's File

The next day, Jade sauntered into the Ministry, hoping not to bump into Draco. Ever since that disastrous fight, she was too embarrassed to face him again. She walked into the Aurseize Office to see Pansy Parkinson arguing with Parvati.

"For the millionth time Parkinson, get your finger out of my _face_! I don't want to contract anything contagious after all the animals you've fucked." Parvati said.

"What the hell's going on here?" Jade asked.

"You're honestly getting on my last nerves Weasley. No one in the Auror Department or Ministry wants to give me any information about Dahlia and The Arabian Princess won't give me the case! It's all your fault!" Pansy said to Jade.

"I'm not Arabian, I'm _Indian_." Parvati said. Pansy threw up her hands in the air and waved it around.

"Yay! And the world couldn't give a crap!" Pansy said.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here like this." Jade said leaving. She left and Pansy followed her out.

"Stop following." Jade said.

"Yeah right and let you have Dahlia Noor all by yourself? I'm sticking to your arse like white on rice." Pansy said.

Jade knew it was useless to get Pansy off of her back. Perhaps if they bumped into Dahlia, Dahlia would provide the courtesy of strangling Pansy Parkinson alive. Jade saw Draco leaning over his desk, watching her walk towards Blaise's desk.

"I need a favor?" Jade asked seeing Blaise look up from his cup of coffee. Blaise looked at Draco who stood there, his arms crossed tightly with his lips pressed tight together.

"Er…okay." Blaise said.

"I need you to pull up Dahlia's work history. I need to go over there for questioning." Jade said seeing Blaise look at Draco again.

"Um…it'll take a while for me to get Dahlia's work history." Blaise said.

"How long?" Jade asked.

"Um…a day or two." Blaise said.

"What?" Jade asked.

They heard a snort and turned to Draco who went to his seat and sat down. He slid a file out of his desk and lifted it up to his face and started reading it. The file read '**Dahlia Noor'**.

"Go ask your boyfriend, stop wasting time." Pansy said irritably. Jade stood there lividly, glaring at Blaise.

"Ask him for Dahlia's workplace." Jade said. Blaise turned to Draco who sent him a glare and Blaise whipped back around.

"No can do. This is between you both and I would not like to get dragged in." Blaise said.

"I knew this wasn't going to last." Pansy said snickering behind Jade.

"I don't know why you can't ask me like a normal person." Draco said.

Jade turned to him, hating that she needed to ask him for any help.

"I need-"

"Babe, I heard you were working on the Dahlia case."

Everyone turned around to see Harry standing there with a manila folder in his hand looking serious. Jade felt the blood pumping in her ears as she thought about last night's antics and Harry seemed to read her thoughts. The corners of his lips twitched and he handed her the file.

"I've performed an extensive background check on Noor. I figured it would help." Harry said.

Jade's heart soared and if it weren't for Draco being there, looking as if he was ready to flip over his desk and kill Harry, she would have told Harry she loved him. Jade flipped through the pages, feeling Pansy look in with her.

"You even found out what kind of shampoo that she uses?" Pansy asked Harry who flicked his eyes at her and back at Jade. Jade looked at the workplaces that Dahlia attended and her stomach sank seeing the morgues and the pet shop in Diagon Alley she used to work in.

"This is amazing…how did you get this?" Jade asked looking at Harry who looked at the audience behind her.

"Can I speak to you privately?" Harry asked.

Jade nodded and looked at Pansy who stepped back. Pansy knew well enough not to invite herself in Harry Potter's space. Jade followed Harry away from Draco, Blaise and Pansy who still had their eyes glued to them.

"I think Malfoy wants to kill me." Harry said touching Jade's hair. Jade shifted nervously and felt Draco's glare on the back of her head.

"Are you trying to make that happen by taking me away." Jade said seeing him slowly smile at her, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"I would have taken you away a very long time ago if I wanted to." He said. Jade gulped nervously and Harry stepped closer to her.

"Thank you for the Dahlia file." Jade said seeing him give her a nod.

"How did you get so much information? Aurors don't even have that type of details in their files." Jade said.

"It's a conversation for another day." He said.

"You know, you always say that but you never actually tell me." Jade said.

Harry grinned and put his hands into his pockets.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He said.

"Fine, but you owe me that conversation." Jade said.

"I don't owe you anything babe." Harry said.

"You break into my apartment and find me naked. I think you owe me that conversation." Jade said seeing his grin go wider.

"We'll see when I get back." He said. Jade furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where are you going _now_?" Jade asked.

"I never got to finish my mission in Australia remember? I took the first transport out when I heard you were shot. I'm going back tonight and won't return until next week. But by the time I'm gone I want you to take care of yourself and I mean it." Harry said reaching into her robe. He took out her cell phone and put in another number in.

"Crap, you've killed Zane haven't you?" Jade asked seeing Harry shake his head.

"I can't trust you with your life so I'm taking precautions to get someone else to take care of you." he said.

"I don't need to be taken care of. And what did you do to Zane?" Jade asked seeing him hold the phone to his ear.

"Zane is coming to Australia with me. He actually does a lot better when he's with me than having to follow you around." He said.

"I'm not that bad." Jade said seeing Harry smile.

"You're a disaster babe." He said.

Harry spoke briefly with the man on the other line and sent his usual and short messages. Harry put back the pocket in Jade's robe and hooked a finger on the belt loop of her jeans, bringing her close.

"His name is Ryker and I want you to include him in all your apprehensions even if you're apprehending an old woman, I don't care; you call him." He said seeing Jade nod.

"If something happens to you while I'm away I'll get you back badly." He whispered seeing her nod again. He hovered over her face, looking over her intensely. He gently let her go and took a step back.

"I'll see you in a week." He said.

With that, he left and disappeared. Jade watched him leave and she turned around to see Pansy look at her, sitting in a chair in front of Blaise. Jade walked towards her and avoided looking at Draco who concentrated on a piece of paper in front of him, with a vein prominent on his head.

"Are you coming or not?" Jade asked to Pansy who smiled evilly.

"So…looked like you had a fun chat with Potter. Was it as intimate as the car conversation where he told me to leave so he could speak to you? It was actually fun seeing him grab you around like that." Pansy said.

Jade gaped at Pansy and looked at Draco who had his full attention at Pansy.

"Car conversation? When did this happen?" Draco asked looking at Jade.

"I…it doesn't matter because he needed to tell me something in private." Jade said seeing Draco narrow his eyes.

"What does he always need to talk to you in private for?" Draco asked.

"He's a private person." Jade said.

"This happened about a week ago." Pansy said.

Jade looked back at Draco who gave her a glimpse of his emotions on his face. He sat back in his chair and shut everything down inside of him, his face neutral.

"Oh…that's why." He simply said.

Jade felt the air start to thicken and literally felt the guilt start to poison her alive.

"I um…have some…coffee to pour." Blaise said awkwardly. He left and Jade and Draco were left with Pansy who got up.

"I'll wait for your nearby." Pansy said, dancing away.

Draco sat there calmly and dangerously quiet, making Jade feel the nerve wracking anxiety start to kill her.

"This isn't what you think. Parkinson made it seem like it was bad when it really wasn't. Harry was just telling me-"

"I don't want to know anything he said to you. I'm not that type of man but at this point I really don't care anymore." He said. Jade dropped her shoulders, feeling her eyes start to mist.

"So what do you want me to do now?" Jade asked.

"Just leave me alone for a few days." He said, still not looking at her.

That was it. That was their conversation. Jade nodded, not able to say anything. She walked past him and went towards the elevator as Pansy stuck behind.

"You had _no_ right to tell Malfoy. That's _my_ business." Jade said.

Pansy didn't need to say anything; she had already done her part in proving that she was a pain in the arse.

"Why exactly are you doing this? If you think you're such a good Aurseize, why are you tailing me?" Jade asked as Pansy rearranged her shirt.

"Because no one is giving me the files I need for this case and I know you'll lead me to her." Pansy said seeing Jade raise her eyebrows.

"But she's _my case_." Jade said.

"She's just as good as mine. Don't worry Weasley, I'll be with you all day and all night until Dahlia's found. I want the money that this case is offering." Pansy said seeing Jade smirk and exit the elevators.

"Well you could have made a fortune if you charged in your previous occupation instead of giving freebies." Jade said sweetly.

"Fuck you." Pansy said.

"Whatever…I don't want you breathing down on my neck. You stay a good distance away from me while I'm trying to do my job." Jade said. She took out her broom and flew off, searching for the next place that led to Dahlia.


	67. Part Three: Magical Menagerie

**Chapter 66 (the Author's Note) has been replaced by 'Dahlia's File'...that's where the update begins! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade stood in front of Magical Menagerie, gaping at the store in Diagon Alley. The display case presented tanks full of purple toads on sale; buy 1 get 5 free.

"I am not going inside." Pansy said next to Jade.

"Fine by me. If I find Dahlia in there, you can stand out here all you want." Jade said walking into the store.

Jade smelled all different kinds of animal droppings. She came to the store only on one occasion and that was to find a pet as a little girl, but that was before she found Jerry. Kneazles used to scare the crap out of her and always reminded her of catty schoolgirls that always used to pick on her in school. Purple toads were purple toads, what can she say about them? Snails were slimy and the ones Magical Menagerie had were poisonous so Jade bought a snapping turtle and named him Jerry. Her heart melted all around him when she first picked him up in her hand. He lovingly nibbled on her finger and not like Jade would allow him to nibble on her finger or anyone's finger anymore, she still loved him all the same.

"Excuse me? Anyone here?" Jade asked tapping the desk bell.

"I'm an Aurseize so make this quick!" Pansy added. Jade shot Pansy a look who gave a dirty look back.

"Was that necessary?" Jade asked.

"Is the sky blue?" Pansy asked.

"Not today it isn't, there's going to be a thunderstorm. Arse face." Jade said.

They heard someone padding towards the register from the back room and to Jade's surprise, it was Rita.

"Jade! So wonderful to see you again! How are you?" Rita asked pleasantly, looking flushed.

"I'm good…hey I didn't know you work here." Jade said seeing Rita nod.

"I need to protect these poor animals! Otherwise bad people will kill them if they don't profit the business." She whispered.

"Great…another moron." Pansy said walking away.

"That's not very nice." Rita said as if she were scolding a child lovingly.

To think that Pansy Parkinson needed affectionate scolding was beyond Jade's meter of bizarre things.

"Yeah well she's one of the bad people that would chew on those purple toads just to get a kick out of it. Anyways, I came to ask about Dahlia Noor? She used to work here one and a half years ago until she got married?" Jade asked seeing Rita frown.

"Now there's a horrible person. Why would you ever ask about her?" Rita asked tearing up.

"I'm working on a case…she sort of left and I have to get her back." Jade said.

"_We_ have to get her back." Pansy said. Rita took a handful of tissues and blotted them on her cheeks.

"I knew her. She used to work under me and I asked her nicely to leave but she was very mean to me…she used to neuter my animals and enjoy watching them bleed out. Very horrible, terrible woman." Rita squeaked.

"Yeah…that is pretty horrible." Jade said seeing Rita nod.

"But she left to lunch with a man she met and he was handsome…looked like Draco a bit." Rita said. Jade cringed inwardly and Rita smiled brightly.

"Oh but I know you're with him and he is a lucky man and you are a lucky woman to have each other." Rita said. Jade chewed her lower lip and Pansy started again.

"It was lucky while it lasted." Pansy sang away.

"So anyways, you were talking about the man Dahlia left with?" Jade asked seeing Rita nod.

"I went to the backroom and saw a piece of paper with the drawing of a small building and in it, she wrote 'Dahlia's Underground Morgue'. I suspected she was building her own world underground." Rita said.

"Where did she say it would be?" Jade asked seeing Rita shake her head.

"I don't know. It didn't say and I never bothered to ask her about it." Rita said.

"All right…thanks." Jade said preparing to leave.

"Oh! Where are you going now?" Rita asked.

"Um…I'm going to try and find the Underground Morgue or maybe go home and go to sleep." Jade said seeing Rita cringe.

"All right then. Well I'll see you soon. You wouldn't get mad if I sometimes dropped by the Ministry to say hello?" Rita asked seeing Jade smile and shake her head.

"Come whenever you want…just um…don't bring anything to eat." Jade said seeing Rita nod.

"Bye Jade." Rita said as Jade left with Parkinson.

"Bye Rita." Jade said. As soon as they were out, Pansy let out a long breath of relief.

"She's a crazy happy maniac." Pansy said.

"I'd rather you not talk about my friend like that. Anyways, I'm going home. I don't know where this Underground Morgue is so I'll just sleep it off." Jade said.

"But-" and before Pansy said anything, Jade apparated to her building.


	68. Part Three: Dahlia's Gift

**Last update for today! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Home sweet home." Jade sighed unlocking her door. She looked through her mail and looked at a white gift wrapped package with red ribbons laced and tied into a bow. Jade took the package and made a face. Draco was trying to bribe her and make nice. Her cell phone started to ring and Jade smirked at the phone, seeing Draco's I.D. pop up.

"Stop sending gifts by mail, it never impresses me." Jade said going into her apartment with the gift and her mail in her hands.

"Gift? I never send gifts to anyone so it wasn't me. Probably Potter doing his Secret Admirer things, we know how much he fancies romantic things like that." He said.

"Of course you out of all people would know. Why did you call me anyways? To give me grief because it's working." Jade said.

"For your information sweetheart the only reason why I needed to call you was because we found Oryan Fisher dead in his home and guess which favorite body part is missing?" Draco asked.

"Oh my God…you have got to be kidding me." Jade whispered placing a hand on her face.

Draco was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, his tone getting softer.

"I…I'm fine." Jade said, unable to think of how Dahlia would have the nerve to come back and finish off Oryan. Draco sighed into the other line, listening to the other Aurors.

"She came back for him and got away again." Draco said.

"I know…she's so close by and-"

Jade stopped when she untied the ribbon and took off the lid. Something was rotting and she was afraid what she would find in there.

_"I chopped his dick off and had it gift wrapped and delivered to the bitch he was fucking."_

"What?" Draco asked.

Jade removed the tissue wrap and saw a gruesome, saggy and bloody rotting penis in the box.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Jade screamed, flipping the box and her phone in the air and toppling over her chair. She ran into her bedroom and locked it shut, still screaming and jumping as if she were contaminated.

She heard a pop in the hallway and opened her bedroom door to see Draco break in. He ran in and almost tripped over the penis.

"What the fuck is that? Jade please tell me that's a sausage." Draco said looking at one side while he pointed to the bloody penis on the floor.

"She sent Oryan's fucking penis to me! She's sick! This is disgusting!" Jade said.

Draco called for the rest of the Aurors and looked at his shoe.

"I have penis on my shoes." He said, kicking them off and setting it aside.

Jade's eyes closed and she silently cried, burying herself in a corner. She heard Draco talk to a couple of Aurors and crime technicians as they worked their way around the 'gift.' Jade felt a pair of hands turn her around and bring her close to a warm and strong chest.

"This is absolutely bizarre. I've never seen something like this in the eight years I've worked as an Auror." Draco said feeling Jade sob in his chest.

"Oryan was killed because of me." Jade squeaked, feeling Draco rub her back.

"Want to step out and grab lunch? I'll treat." Draco said.

Jade never passed up breakfast, lunch, dinner or snacks in between.

"Mmhmm." Jade nodded. Draco pulled her away and turned to the other Aurors.

"Mike, can you lock up after everyone's done?" Draco asked seeing Michael nod.

"Hope you feel better Jade. I wouldn't have done well if someone gift wrapped a dead wanker tool to me." Michael said.

Draco took Jade out of the apartment and to the parking lot where he apparated with her to Madame Rosmerta's. Jade wiped her eyes and even through the busy crowd, Madame Rosmerta found them and led them to a cozy table near the walls.

"Two butterbeers." Draco said.

"And three Firewhiskeys." Jade said.

Draco and Madame Rosmerta blinked at her.

"You're gone after a Firewhiskey." Draco said seeing Jade narrow her eyes.

"Do you mind? I just found a dead man's penis in my apartment. I'm going to have a couple of drinks and I'm not gone after a bottle." Jade said as Madame Rosmerta set their drinks down and handed them their menus. Draco grinned mischievously.

"Maybe I'll get lucky after getting you a couple of drinks." He said.

Jade shook her head at him and took the Firewhiskey to her mouth.

* * *

Jade woke up in the crack of dawn, tangled up in a warm body feeling then breathing on her neck. She moved her head slightly to see Draco sleeping soundly without his shirt on and Jade checked to see if she still had all her clothes on. She still had her underwear and a different shirt on, but that could mean a lot of things. She looked up from the bed and saw her shoes, pants and shirt neatly folded and placed on a chair nearby. Knowing Draco Malfoy and their situations from the past, Draco had been the perfect gentleman…again.

The sudden ring of Draco's cell phone unsettled the quiet calm of the early morning and Draco's sleep. Draco opened his eyes and squinted, looking around for the cell phone, his hair sticking up in odd directions.

"Fuck…I hear it ringing but I don't know where it's coming from." Draco mumbled.

Jade looked at his desk nearby and pushed the covers aside, slipping off the bed. She recovered his cell phone and handed it to him, seeing him take his phone and flip it open.

"What?" he snapped. He paused for a couple of seconds and gave a rough sigh.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said. He snapped the phone off and got out of the bed.

"Granger wants a meeting for a case we're all working on and I have to go. Do you feel all right?" Draco asked hugging Jade close.

"I kind of feel like I had a really good sleep last night." Jade said, feeling him kiss her forehead.

"How would you like it if we both jumped into the shower together and-"

"Not going to happen, I'm still mad at you for leaving me." Jade said seeing Draco shrug.

"It was worth a try. I'll be back." He said. He squeezed her lightly in his arms and let go, striding towards the bathroom. Jade found her hair band on the nightstand and tied up her hair and went downstairs to make some coffee and some toast. She made her way to Jerry's tank and tapped on the glass lightly, seeing Jerry huddled in his artificial rock cave. Jade heard Draco make his way down the stairs and help himself to coffee.

"I can't remember anything from last night." Jade said seeing Draco smile and hand her, her cup. Jade wrapped her hands around the warm cup and took a sip of her coffee, feeling the warmth wash over her, down to her toes.

"You _never_ remember anything from the night before when you've had one too many drinks." Draco said. Jade smiled and saw him set his cup down.

"Listen if you need anything, the house is yours. I know how you feel about living space and…well you're free to stay here as long as you'd like, whenever you like." He said. Jade nodded slightly and he slowly absorbed whatever he saw in her.

"Bye." He said. With that, he walked towards the door and left.


	69. Part Three: Scarlett Fucking Cilla

Jade was already in the Aurseize Office and met with Parvati who sat along, talking to Lavender.

"Well hello sunshine. We were waiting for you." Parvati said.

Pansy stalked through the door, wearing her usual Aurseize outfit and her makeup looking smeared and disturbed.

"What happened to you?" Jade asked seeing Pansy glare at her.

"I was sitting outside of your building for the whole night!" she said.

"So?" Jade asked.

"So…I was following you around and you never came out! I saw Aurors leaving your building, where the hell were you?" Pansy asked.

"Did you have an Auror Party?" Parvati asked. Lavender shook her head.

"Jade found Oryan's penis. Michael told me last night." Lavender said. Parvati gasped and Pansy looked disgusted.

"You've got to be joking." Pansy said.

"_You're_ the joke." Lavender said.

"Blow me." Pansy said.

"I have a lot to do. Excuse me." Jade said leaving.

She heard Pansy coming behind her, but ignored it, going to make a few apprehensions. Surprisingly the few fugitives that she had apprehended hadn't been a problem. Though some gave her a tough time and Pansy wasn't bothering to help, Jade managed to drag them back to the Aurseize Office and collect her checks. Now she was sitting in a restaurant with Pansy sitting a table away, uninterested in helping her.

"Hello there. Can I have your order sweet love?" a handsome man asked, flashing his perfect white teeth at Jade.

If Jade weren't romantically linked to Draco or confused about Harry, she would have forgotten about her fugitive.

"Um actually…I was thinking if you can get _her_ to take my order. Not that anything's wrong with you." Jade said quickly seeing the waiter purse his lips. He turned around to see who Jade was referring to and looked disappointed.

"Since you bend that way, I would have expected a woman like you to have good taste but apparently not." the waiter said, tucking his pen back behind his ear. He signaled Cathy Strudel, an exceptionally large woman with bleach blonde hair and a neck that could probably swallow the train to Hogwarts. She waddled over to Jade's table and placed a hand on her hip, looking at the handsome man.

"What the _fuck_ do yeh want _now_?!" she demanded, her triple chin dancing. The handsome man pointed to Jade.

"She asked for you Cat. I think she likes her women with meat on them." He said walking away to take Pansy's order. Cathy Strudel gave Jade a deadpanned look, her hand still on her hip.

"Now what do _you_ want?" she asked. Jade gulped and glanced down at the menu.

"I'll have a corn salad…and a water." Jade said, seeing Cathy not moving a muscle.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Yep." Jade said quickly. Cathy put her other hand on her hip.

"Now look here. I don't swing that way. I'm not interested in women, I don't care how pretty or cute you look-"

"Oh no, I'm not gay!" Jade yelled.

The entire restaurant quieted and focused their attention on Jade and Cathy.

"Of course you're not gay. You're probably the first gay vampire in the Wizarding world and I have the misfortune of having you lust after me." Cathy said turning around and leaving. Jade gaped at her, still feeling the stares of everyone on her.

"I'm _not_ a vampire!" Jade said.

Pansy snickered, along with the handsome waiter who finally found a bed buddy for the night. Jade sunk in her chair and scowled, wondering why life decided to be cruel to her. Cathy came back and placed the corn salad in front of Jade which smelled like it was doused with garlic. Jade looked at Cathy who handed her a glass of water and stood back, watching her. The chefs from the kitchen were also poking their heads out, staring at Jade who took a spoon and started picking her food. She stared at the corn salad and a number of things ran through her mind; the first thing was Harry.

Not only did she need him for this apprehension, but this was the type of food Harry would call healthy eating and eat himself. She hated corn just as much as she hated Pansy and wished that she didn't have to order it in the first place. She took a spoon and scooped up a spoonful of corn and shoved it in her mouth. The overwhelming taste of garlic oil and raw garlic mixed up in the corn salad nearly made her gag but Jade gulped it in. It took her a moment for the food to settle in her stomach and she looked up at Cathy who looked like she was ready to kill Jade. After trying another spoonful, Jade gave up.

"Listen," Jade said tossing the spoon away. "This is ridiculous. I ordered a corn fucking salad and I get a corn salad filled with so much garlic, it could kill an army of vampires!" Jade said standing up.

"And I have apprehension papers to arrest you and bring you back to the Ministry for shoplifting in Heavy Curves for leather underwear!" Jade yelled, shaking her apprehension papers in front of Cathy who looked red faced.

"I, I, I…" Cathy stammered.

Jade took out her wand and went to lock Cathy's hands but Cathy grabbed Jade's corn salad bowl and dumped it on her head.

"Vampire Attack!" Cathy screamed.

Everyone moved back and the chefs from the kitchen came running out with freshly peeled garlic and threw it at Jade, seeing her trying to struggle towards Cathy. Jade grabbed Cathy's hands and tried to get the chefs to stop but they keep insisting.

"Give me! Give me the garlic! I'll put it in her eyes!" Cathy yelled.

"Wait, I'm not-" but it was too late.

Cathy poked Jade's eyes with freshly cut garlic and Jade doubled back, hissing and rubbing her eyes from stinging. Her eyes flowed with tears but Jade couldn't keep them open because the open air would irritate her. She felt someone grab her hair and two ear splitting shots rang out, causing everyone to shriek and the hands from her hair let go.

"Come any closer and you'll find out what happens next." A deep and rough voice said.

Jade sat there silently, feeling the corn and garlic seep through her hair and start setting on her skin.

"Miss…you need to come with me." The voice said. Jade lifted her face, her eyes still closed.

"I don't know you! Who are you-"

"Ryker…I work for Mr. Potter." He said.

"Oh…okay then." Jade said moving to get up. Ryker pulled her up and started guiding her away.

"Hey! Where are you taking her? I'm supposed to be watching her!" Pansy called.

"For Merlin's sake, shoot her and we'll all live easier." Jade hissed.

She heard Pansy squeak and tumble on to the floor and Ryker kept guiding Jade out of the door.

"What did you do to her?" Jade asked.

"I am not allowed to say Ma'am." Ryker said.

"Or what?" Jade asked.

"No questions Ma'am." Ryker said.

When they reached outside, Ryker asked where he was going to have to drop Jade off. Her apartment was still closed from the Auror Department so she opted for Draco's house. She gave Ryker the address and Ryker helped her apparate in front of Draco's home.

"Thanks." Jade said struggling to open her eyes. She wished she hadn't because whatever looked back at her, was a man who looked like he was on fire. He was absolutely bald but his head was tattooed with bright red flames and had an overbuilt body. The man was huge beyond belief and something Jade had never seen in her life. His face was set serious and his eyes slightly large, maybe it was because of the corn in her hair.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jade said.

Ryker stood still and Jade walked away, fishing for the keys in her purse. She turned around to see Ryker still standing there.

"Now what?" Jade asked. "I'm supposed to stand here until you enter the house and lock your door." Ryker said, crossing his arms.

"Harry told you that?" Jade asked seeing him nod once.

"What if you don't?" Jade asked.

"That is not an option." Ryker said.

"Er…but what if you don't?" Jade asked.

"That is not an option." Ryker repeated.

"We can go back and forth like this all day you know." Jade said.

Ryker didn't move a muscle on his face. He instead stood there, waiting for her to open the door. Jade opened the door, said one last 'thank you' and goodbye to Ryker and closed the door shut, locking it. Draco wasn't home yet and the latest he would be home by was in the evening. Jade tapped the glass on Jerry's tank and went upstairs to change out of her clothes and take a shower. She looked at the mirror and scowled, knowing she looked like the devil ran her over with hell on wheels over and over again.

Corn was everywhere on her hair, even pieces of garlic, green peppers, red peppers and onions. She only needed a frying pan and a stove and she could have called herself and omelet. Her eyeliner was spread around her eyes and down her cheeks from when Cathy shoved garlic in her eyes and Jade tore up. The white of her eyes were red and dry, causing her to blink and tear again, causing her nose to turn red.

"Fuck my life." Jade sighed.

She heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and she put a hand to her head. Draco was home and he had probably gotten word of what happened. Jade went down the stairs and opened the door to a drop dead gorgeous woman with beach blonde hair with a dark pink fitted tank top and low rise jeans with a white purse in her arm. Jade definitely knew who this was and right now, Scarlett Cilla couldn't have waited for any other time to drop in like this.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"Excuse me? I should be asking _you_ that." Jade said seeing Scarlett's eyes narrow dangerously.

"I'm Scarlett fucking Cilla and you're in my boyfriend's house." Scarlett said.

"Well Scarlett fucking Cilla, I'm Draco's roommate and he's not here right now so if you would leave a message, I'll gladly wipe my arse with it and let you hope that it gets to him." Jade said.

Scarlett pointed a long, perfectly manicured nail at Jade's face.

"Listen you garlic breathing piece of corn shit, don't even imagine to pick a fight with me…I'll _ruin_ you. Draco is mine so back off of him and move out." She hissed. Jade stood her ground, not allowing Scarlett to faze her.

"I'll try my best." Jade said. Scarlett smirked and took a step back.

"You don't have to sweetie, with that face, that hair and that fat hanging out of those jeans, it won't be long until Draco comes crawling on his knees to me. I'll drop by again until I see my man!" Scarlett said.

With that, she apparated and Jade slammed the door, feeling herself shaking in her own tears. She stalked up the stairs and shut herself in the bathroom, trying to get the pieces of corn and peppers out of her hair and the smell of garlic.


	70. Part Three: The Black Fox

After her shower, Jade went out and washed her boots and saw Draco apparate in front of her.

"This must be a lucky week for me." Draco said smiling. Jade looked up at him and looked back at her boots.

"I'm glad things are working wonderfully for you." she mumbled. Draco sniffed the air and brought himself closer to Jade.

"Do you know you smell just like your Aunt Muriel?" Draco asked.

Jade sighed and sat back on his steps. Draco sat next to her and ran his fingers through her hair but pulled out a kernel instead.

"Should I ask or will you just tell me?" Draco asked. Jade looked at the kernel and slapped it away from his hand.

"My life is strange." Jade said seeing Draco grin.

"Really? No." he said seeing her frown and try to hide her face. Draco wrapped an arm around her and slid her close to him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured in her hair.

"I smell like garlic." Jade said.

"See I would have never known that if you didn't tell me." Draco said seeing Jade hang her head. Jade told him what happened with Cathy and the restaurant and Draco burst out laughing.

"Do I really look like a vampire to you? I don't understand why people think so." Jade said seeing him summon two Firewhiskeys.

"It crossed my mind the very first time I had seen you…but you looked different in Hogwarts." He said seeing her take a swig.

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing or a good thing?" Jade asked seeing Draco shrug.

"A girl would look completely different from a woman. Maybe Romania's changed you a little or you ate those poisonous fortune cookies." Draco said seeing Jade smile.

"Maybe I need a tan." Jade said looking at Draco who stared at her fondly.

"I'll rub the suntan lotion on your back if you do mine." He winked. Jade, who was drinking from the bottle gasped and choked on her Firewhiskey, laughing at the same time.

"Are you okay? What the hell was so funny about that?" he asked seeing her clutch her sides from laughing.

"It's the image of you _suntanned_. And people call _me_ a vampire…how dare they?" Jade asked. Draco grinned and grabbed Jade.

"Someone's in trouble." He said playfully, unbuttoning her jeans.

Jade squeaked and ran away from him as he ran after her. She ran around the backyard and turned around, grinning to see Draco on the ground, clutching his right leg. Her heart stopped beating for a couple of moments and she ran over to him.

"Draco! What…how did this happen?" Jade asked seeing a dagger stuck on the back of his knee. Blood was seeping through his pants and running down his leg as he silently lied on his side, closing his eyes tightly. Jade called in the Healers and the Aurors followed.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Hermione asked as Ginny healed Draco's leg.

"I honestly don't know Mione. I didn't even see anything or anyone." Jade said. Draco who looked awfully in a mood answered.

"I didn't even see the cocksucking bastard either. One minute I'm trying to catch Jade and the next thing I know, some father fucking son of a bitch stabs me in the back of my leg. I only turned around to see it's Animagus." Draco said with his arms crossed.

"Animagus? What was it?" Hermione asked.

"It was an anal raping Black Fox…shit I can't believe I was just stabbed by some shit eating clown fucker!" Draco said. Hermione nodded at Blaise and Albert.

"Check for all registered Animagus's by a Black Fox. I want the list by this hour and those people in our department tomorrow morning." Hermione demanded.

"You're the woman." Blaise said disapparating. Albert gave a salute to Hermione and disapparated as well.

"Well it was a pretty deep stab wound but it'll heal overnight. Just have some rest and the potion will work throughout the night." Ginny said.

"It better…I'm not happy at all." Draco said crossly. Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. She looked at Jade and picked up her things.

"He sounds like me when I'm on my period. Arse." Ginny said.

Draco muttered a few swear words and Jade bid everyone goodbye. She closed the door and sat next to Draco.

"You're probably really hungry aren't you?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"Not for food though." He said eyeing her dangerously.

"You just got stabbed, give yourself a rest and stop thinking about sex." Jade said, feeling him curl his arm around her waist.

"I'll give you a chance to feel _really_ sorry for me tonight and let you have your way with me." He said. Jade kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We have to get you some food to eat or that leg won't heal well." Jade said getting up. She ordered food from nearby and watched a soccer game with Draco until the food arrived. Jade paid the delivery boy and set out food for Draco and her.

"I'm so full, I can't even move." Jade said touching her swollen stomach. Scarlett was right; Jade really was hanging fat from her jeans.

"Don't say that…you're breaking my heart." He said. He kissed her neck and slipped his hand under her shirt, playing with her breasts.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." Jade said seeing him frown.

"You're not dating Potter are you?" he asked seeing Jade raise her eyebrows.

"What?! Why would you think that?" Jade asked seeing him shrug.

"I don't like the way he looks at you these days. I hate everything about him and I'd hate losing you to him." He said seeing Jade smile and touch his cheek.

"Really? You'd hate losing me to him?" Jade asked. Draco took her hand and kissed it.

"I'd hate losing you to _anyone_." He said.

"So you're not Scarlett's boyfriend?" Jade asked seeing him look perplexed.

"Where the hell did she come from now?" Draco asked.

"She came earlier today before you came. I opened the door to her and we had a pleasant conversation." Jade said. Draco shook his head, not believing his luck.

"She told you I was her boyfriend? What did you say to her after that?" Draco asked.

"I told her I was your roommate." Jade said picking the hem of his shirt. Draco grinned pulling her to his lap.

"Is this true?" he asked seeing her look up at him.

"I'm staying until I find the bastard that did this to you and be here if to slap Scarlett tries to get fresh with you." Jade said seeing Draco's grin brighten.

"Sweetheart I just think you made my year." He said. Jade helped him up on his feet and walked him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Well I hate to make you do it, but you're going to be taking control tonight." Draco said as Jade gently helped him onto the bed.

"I'm pretty sure after this you'll let me take control more often." Jade said taking off her shirt.


	71. Part Three: Charles Parker's Love Potion

**Along with my favorite scenes, THIS was a JOY to write! Couldn't stop laughing while I was editing this scene...still laughing now as I write this XD...ENJOY!**

Draco apparated an exhausted Jade Weasley to the Ministry the next morning and let her go into the Aurseize Office.

"What did _you_ do last night?" Ron asked when Jade flopped down on her couch.

"Mmtired." Jade mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Mione told me what happened last night about the Black Fox and I have a copy of the list." Ron said. Jade opened her eyes and saw a thick stack of papers.

"That's insane! How are you going to sort through all of that?" Jade asked. Ron looked back at the papers and selected a few pages.

"Because we have the record of the entire world with Black Foxes. Here's the country of England. See if anything rings a bell." Ron said.

Jade took the papers from him and scanned them, trying to find someone who can click into the puzzle. Jade's eyes stopped on a name and she placed her finger on it.

"I can't believe this." She said.

"What? What cant you believe?" Ron asked. He looked over her shoulder and stared at the same name Jade had her finger on.

The door opened and Draco sauntered in with the small vein bulging on the side of his head. He located Jade sitting on the sofa with Ron right next to her, both gaping at the name on the list.

"When I'll find her, I'll kill her." He said. Ron got up.

"Calm down Malfoy. She was after Jade, not you." Ron said seeing Draco cut his eyes at Ron.

"That is _exactly _my point. I couldn't give a fuck if she took out my privates but she was there to hurt Jade. This happened in _my_ house on _my_ watch to _my_ girlfriend." Draco yelled.

Parvati sighed into her chair with her hands over her heart, looking at Jade who felt her heart stammer repeatedly. Ron looked at Malfoy and then back at Jade and slightly twisted his face. Draco turned to Jade.

"You're getting off the case." Draco said.

"What? Why?" Jade asked getting up.

"Because I'm in charge of taking her in. We're going to have to lock you up somewhere safe and-"

"The hell you're going to lock me up anywhere and you don't have the authority to declare yourself to take her in…_I_ do because _I_ signed on her apprehension papers." Jade said.

"Too bad then. I guess Weasley here is just going to have to cancel the apprehension order and move this to the Auror department." Draco said looking at Ron who crossed his arms.

"Why would I want to do that for you?" he asked. Draco leveled up to him and crossed his arms as well.

"Dahlia's going to kill your cousin if she's not stopped. On top of that, she's been dismembering men and Jade hasn't been able to bring her in. If anything happens to Jade, I'm going to dismember _you_." Draco warned. Ron reddened and looked back at Jade.

"Sorry Jade, you're off the case." Ron said.

"_What?!_" Jade barked.

"He has a point…your life is in danger." Ron said looking at Jade apologetically. Jade felt the rage burning from inside, spewing from her pores.

"I've been in worse danger! I've had a man plant a bomb in my broom! My apartment's been on fire! A man locked me in a cage that spontaneously combusts with two giants! I've been _shot_ at with a muggle gun! A dismembering chick is the least of my problems." Jade said seeing Draco walk up to her, trying to get a hold of her.

"No! You let go of me! You're completely invading my work and I _hate_ that. I never stick my nose into your work life, why can't you do the same?" Jade asked. Draco looked grim and knew that Jade was right. He had no right to interfere in her work life.

"Things are different now Jade and I can't sit back and watch this happening to you. I'm not even going to take chances on your life this way, not unless if I can do something about it. You're probably going to hate me but that's better than having me to pick up parts of you on the floor." He said gently.

"How are you going to say that to me when I get a gift wrapped box on my doorstep with your penis in it?! Do you think that's going to make me feel any better about you?" Jade asked furiously seeing Draco crack a smile.

"I'll try to see what I can do…I know that's your favorite part about me." Draco said as Ron gagged.

Draco kissed Jade and turned to Ron who pointed to Parvati. Jade grabbed her purse and started walking away until Draco stopped her again.

"Cough up the apprehension papers and the file Potter gave you." Draco said.

Jade wanted to refuse but she knew Draco better and she wasn't going to have herself embarrassed in front of Ron and Parvati when Draco dangled her upside down for the papers. She took the papers from her bag and shoved it towards Draco.

"Aren't you an angel?" Draco asked. He looped an arm around her neck and brought her close. He kissed her forehead and left through the doors.

"I _hate_ men." Jade said shaking her head. Parvati scoffed.

"You're lucky you have someone who actually gives a shit. I need a date." Parvati said as Ron started leaving.

"Women are so fucking weird." He said.

Parvati handed Jade a file.

"You still haven't brought in Cathy." Parvati said seeing Jade grimace.

"One of these days." Jade said taking the file.

She left the Ministry building and took out her broom to take a trip to her own apartment. She walked into her own apartment and her jaw dropped at what she saw. There was a patio set in her living room and a bright red sofa that was shaped into a pair of lips. The patio set, which was a small round wooden table with a large red umbrella perched on top of it. Four tables sat around the table. Jade smacked her head and dreaded to go into the bedroom.

"No! No! No! My life is _ruined_! I'll never get laid like this!" Jade said looking at the large broom in her bedroom.

The broom was her bed. It was shaped into a Firebolt with a golden pointed footboard. She looked at her dressing table and nearly ripped out her own hair. It was shaped into a large golden snitch, complimenting the bed. There was a knock on the door and Jade peeked out of her bedroom to see Rita standing there with a tray in her hands. Her eyes were traveling around Jade's new furniture and she looked mind boggled.

"You have interesting taste in furniture." Rita said seeing Jade grumble.

"It's something about the luck I have in my life." Jade said still looking around red faced.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked Rita who stuck out her tray.

"I made you a Cherry Torte…and I got fired." Rita said sadly, her nose turning red.

"Oh crap…I'm sorry." Jade said setting the tray of Cherry Torte down and hugging Rita who sniffled.

"It's all right. I'm fine now." She said.

"What happened? You were working there for such a long time." Jade said seeing Rita nod.

"For 5 years…but the owner of the shop told me that none of the purple toads were selling so she was going to kill them and I…I fought with her." Rita said. Jade raised her eyebrows and Rita nodded semi-confidently.

"I gave her a piece of my mind! I don't usually fight with people but these toads were worth fighting for." Rita said pointing to her purse.

Jade heard a small croak and her stomach lurched.

"You don't have a toad in there do you?" Jade asked seeing Rita nod.

"I do in fact. Hundreds of them! I took them away from being incinerated by that horrible, horrible woman!" Rita said.

"Did you punch her?" Jade asked seeing Rita shake her head.

"Oh I'd never do that! I can't hurt even a fly, no I verbally shook her down! She knows not to meddle with Rita Blair!" Rita said.

"Great well…it's nice you spoke up. But what are you going to do now?" Jade asked. Rita sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I was hoping I could look for new openings and a new beginning. I don't know." Rita said. She looked at Jade and gasped softly. "Were you going somewhere? Did I disturb something?" Rita asked seeing Jade take her file out.

"I'm actually on my way to make an apprehension." Jade said. Rita eyed the papers and pointed to them.

"Do you think I can come along and watch? I swear I won't be a bother. I'll just stand there and you won't even notice that I'm there." Rita said seeing Jade fight her inner battle by chewing on her lip.

"Fine…but as long as you don't say or do anything." Jade said seeing Rita nod.

* * *

Jade and Rita apparated in front of the home of Charles Parker.

"So how do you do this? Do you use violence?" Rita said seeing Jade shake her head.

"I'm not a violent person and I try to be as smooth as I can." Jade said walking up to the house. Yeah right, she _wished_ she could be smooth. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Yes?" a bald middle aged man asked when he saw Rita and Jade. Jade went to open her mouth but Rita started first.

"Hello sir! Good day to you! How are you today?" she asked pleasantly.

Jade swiveled around, staring at Rita who had a large smile pasted on her face. Jade's own cheeks ached for Rita's. Charles Parker scratched his nearly bald head and nodded.

"I'm…fine I guess. How are you girls?" he asked. Jade went to explain why they were here but Rita cut in again.

"Oh we are _lovely_, thank you for asking. Isn't he such a nice sweet man?" Rita asked Jade who didn't know whether to smile or look horrified. Charles smiled widely and opened the door wide.

"Well come on in! I'll make you both some tea." He said turning back into the house. Rita went to go inside but Jade grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Actually, we're not here for tea. I'm Jade Weasley and I'm from-" 

_'Ding' _a timer rang.

"My cookies are done! Would you girls like a fresh hot batch of chocolate chip cookies?" he asked turning towards Jade and Rita.

Jade's mouth hung open and a little drool dribbled out.

"Well…I'd love to come in!" Jade said rushing into the house. Jade sat down in a white flowery sofa. She looked around the house which was filled with antiques older than Aunt Muriel.

"This apprehension is going so well! I could see myself doing this for a living." Rita said looking around.

Jade fixed her eyes on Rita and wondered if Rita ever even saw _blood_.

"It's not what you think it is and we haven't told this man that we're here for his apprehension." Jade said seeing Rita nod.

"I'm sure he'll come with us if we ask." Rita said. Charles came into the living room with a tray full of cookies and tea.

"Here you girls are. My homemade cookies…don't choke now dear." Charles said to Jade who shoved two cookies in her mouth like a Neanderthal without food for days.

"Oh I don't eat anything with animal products." Rita said to Charles who looked puzzled.

"Well I didn't make it with chicken or beef in them." Charles said.

"I'm a Vegan." Rita explained. Charles looked at Jade who was caught stuffing cookies in her bag.

"Is this Vegan thing a new religion or something?" Charles asked seeing Jade shrug and grunt.

"I don't eat food that is particularly made from animal produces…like eggs, honey, cheese, milk and others." Rita said.

"I feel bad for you child." Charles said.

"I know…right?" Jade asked with her mouth full.

"So what brings you girls to my home?" Charles asked sitting in front of them.

"I'm actually from the Ministry and I'm ordered to bring you back for a court hearing for slipping love potions into your…oh no." Jade said looking at Charles who stood tightly in his spot, his hands clamped together.

Jade's heart started pounding and she felt a blush sweep over her as she looked at Charles. She felt a strange mix of desires dig deep into her heart and create an unyielding thirst in her. She stood up from her seat and slightly trembled at the unquenchable thirst. She needed to touch Charles, she needed to kiss him.

"Oh love." She said placing her hands on her chest. Charles slowly smiled; still looking nervous and Jade ran to him, slamming lips into his. She ran her hands through his smooth and bumpy bald head and felt the slight prickle of his unshaven face.

"I love you so much." Jade said seeing Charles let out a nasally laugh.

"She loves me!" he said, turning red.

Jade felt a shudder of dark passion and lust as he laughed and turned into a horrible shade of beet red.

"Oh Charles…you're so…red and…" Jade licked her lips running her hand down his large pot belly.

Rita, who was sitting there completely aghast the whole time sprang up like a Kneazle when Jade started undoing Charles's pants.

"Oh my goodness! Jade! Snap out of it please! Charles you horrible man! How could you do this to a respectable and innocent woman?" Rita asked. She didn't get a response from neither of them since they ran off into the bedroom and locked themselves in.

"Oh no! This is very bad!" Rita squeaked. She knocked on the door.

"I demand you both to open this door right this instant or else I will be very angry!" Rita said, hearing activity from inside.

"I love you Charles…what's your last name?" Jade asked.

"Parker." Charles said quickly.

"I love you Charles Parker!" Jade yelled.

Rita ran away from the door and took Jade's bag. She shuffled through it until she found a phone. She looked through the contacts and quickly pressed on Draco's number.

"What can I do for you sweet thing?" Draco answered.

"Draco you need to come quickly! Jade's been slipped a love potion!" Rita said.

"What?! Is this a fucking joke?" Draco asked angrily.

"She's inside his bedroom with him and they…well you're not 5 years old to understand what they're doing!" Rita said.

"Give me the address _now_." Draco said.

Jade stripped off all her clothes and her heart pounded faster as Charles hurriedly took off his pants. His wanker hung, nearly dead and he tried to revive it.

"It happens at this age. I don't know what happened…I just can't get it up anymore." He said as Jade pushed him down.

"I'll make sure it works and even if it doesn't I don't care. I want _you_…_all_ of you." Jade said kissing him again.

The door crashed down and Jade was so startled, she fell off the bed with Charles and saw Draco standing there, rigid with anger with Ryker right behind him. Ryker's eyes popped out of his skull as he saw Jade fully naked in front of him, with her hands clutching tightly to Charles. Charles moved away from Jade and tried to run away but Draco walked up to him in a few swift strides and punched him hard in the face. Charles fell to the floor, clutching his nose and Jade screamed.

"_DON'T TOUCH HIM! I LOVE HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE MAN I LOVE?!" _Jade screeched. She went to run towards Charles but Draco grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Stop it. _Stop!"_ Draco demanded but Jade slapped him.

"I _hate_ you! You ruined my entire life! Your father nearly killed my baby cousin and you screwed me in our 7th year! I could have been a caretaker there!" Jade screamed in his face.

"Jade…" Draco tried to say, trying to control his anger.

"_No!_ You're going to separate me from Charles! That's what you want but this isn't going to happen. I'm moving out of your house and into Charles. If you harm one hair on that man's head I will…run around the streets naked." Jade said.

Draco looked at Ryker and Rita who stood side by side, their expressions priceless.

"If you don't take her away, I'll kill the fucker, I'll kill her and then I'll kill myself." Draco threatened.

"You bastard! How dare you!" Jade barked.

Ryker held up his hands.

"She's naked. This is probably going to go under sexual harassment if I take her outside of the house by force." Ryker said.

Draco clenched his jaw and looked at Jade who glared at him.

"Then _you_ take him out. I'm taking Jade back home." Draco said.

Jade broke free from the room and ran out of the house, screaming from the top of her lungs.

"Charles is being murdered! Malfoy's trying to kill him! Help! Help! HELP!" Jade shrilled.

A couple of people rushed out of their houses and gasped. Two little boys playing ball stopped and the ball in mid air, knocked the boy down. In a matter of seconds, Aurors came in and stared at Jade who ran up to them.

"Draco's killing my Charles! Please do something about it!" Jade said to Ron who rolled his eyes back and fainted.

Blaise and Albert stared with fascination.

"Oh I'll do something about it all right…but it would probably help me." Albert said.

"Jade! Why in the name of Merlin are you naked?" Hermione asked appearing. She walked over Ron and took off her cloak and draped it around Jade.

"Herm you've got to-"

"That son of a bitch gave Jade a love potion." Draco said, pushing Charles roughly to Blaise and Albert who were reluctant to disapparate right away.

"Charles!" Jade said, trying to reach for him but Charles retracted, afraid that if Jade touched him, Draco would kill him.

"Cripes, how long is this going to go on?" Draco asked Hermione.

"We need to take her to Mungo's for a potion." Hermione said seeing Draco nod.

They went to turn around to take her to St. Mungo's but Jade was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"That was wrong of Malfoy to do. How dare he take away Charles from me? I'm just so devastated!" Jade said as they walked into Jade's building.

"Jade, you don't understand. Charles gave you a love potion through the cookies. Draco loves you and you love him but-"

"But I don't understand why no one understands that I love Charles!" Jade said. She opened the door to her apartment and walked in.

"I'm going to get changed and after that, we'll steal Charles away and I'll go off to an island and marry him!" Jade said.

She ran into her bedroom and put on some clothes. She checked her hair and makeup and walked back into the living room only to find that her heart stopped working. Dahlia Noor stood there with a black gun pressed to Rita's head.


	72. Part Three: Rita's Purple Toads

**Which actress would you see Dahlia playing? Dahlia (physical appearance and some personality traits) was actually inspired by my English Professor. She was weird in a way as well but when I sat down to write down Dahlia, I kept seeing my Professor in my mind. She might be small but she was a mean one and actually made a few people cry in my class, but she definitely wasn't a penis mutilator; I assure you! ::grimaces:: Interested in hearing your answers!  
**

* * *

"So we meet again." Dahlia said smoothly. She stood there, her eyes darker and her face paler. Her hair was wavy with flimsy strands and matted to her skin. She wore a leather skirt, black tights and boots along with a black sweater, supporting her small frame.

"It's nice to know that you were a witch…I never knew I was in a muggle prison cell with one of my own." Dahlia said smiling sickly at Jade.

"Why are you doing this to everyone?" Jade asked seeing Dahlia push the gun further in Rita's temple.

"Let me get to straight to the point love. I want you to stop coming after me. Because of _you_ my life's been extremely complicated." Dahlia sneered.

"I get that a lot." Jade said, seeing Dahlia's gun click and Rita squeak, her face pale.

"Now I need to know that you'll stop coming after me or else next time, I won't bring in my courtesy." She said.

Jade held up her hands.

"I'm not working on your case Dahlia. Malfoy and Parkinson are working on your case. Go after them, I have nothing here for you." Jade said seeing Dahlia grin evilly.

"Yes…Draco Malfoy. I remember the way I felt the rush in me when I dug my dagger in his knee." She said. Jade gulped and Rita whimpered.

"Could you do that to him again? He's taken away my Charles away from me. I'd be really thankful if you neutered him." Jade said seriously, seeing Dahlia narrow her eyes.

"This isn't a joke." Dahlia said.

"No, I know. But I love Charles and Malfoy took him away from me. I really need Charles back. He's my one and only…you wouldn't know him would you? I can't stop thinking about him!" Jade said.

"For fuck's sake stop talking! You're giving me a migraine!" Dahlia growled.

"Okay…but will you-"

Dahlia pointed to Rita's bag on the patio table and squeezed off a shot to silence Jade. Suddenly, purple toads wiggled out of the gaping hole and started filling up Jade's entire apartment.

"Where the hell did they come from?!" Dahlia roared, stepping away.

"Oh heavens! My purple toads!" Rita said standing up. A toad hopped on Dahlia's foot and she tried to shake it off.

"Get the _hell_ off of me you idiot!" Dahlia said.

Jade ran over to Rita and grabbed her hand, yanking her out of the apartment. They both started running away when they heard another shot go off. Rita stopped and turned around, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

"She shot my toad." Rita hissed.

"Be thankful it's not your head." Jade said trying to pull her away.

Rita instead pulled back and ran off into the apartment. Jade stood in the hallway, wondering if it would be smart to go after Rita and try to save her? She wasn't a miracle worker and certainly was no Harry Potter. But she was a dumb fool and a friend first. Jade ran into the apartment and saw blood on the floor. Rita was unconscious on the floor and a large amount of blood trailed off into the bedroom, out of the window where Dahlia took off.

Jade took out her cell phone and immediately called for Draco.

"Where the fuck did you run off to?" he asked.

"I have an incident to report." Jade said hearing him sigh and moan.

"I hate it when our conversations start like this."

* * *

"This is one of the worst days of my life." Draco said as the Aurors scoured Jade's apartment.

"I didn't know Draco liked to do it on a broom…get it?" Blaise asked, nudging Albert who gave him a look.

"I don't actually." Albert said.

Blaise shook his head and walked off, inspecting the window.

"What did you do to Charles?" Jade asked Draco who placed a hand over his face.

"I think I'm developing ulcers." Draco said, his eyes still shut.

"Listen Malfoy. I know we've been on and off but I'm being very serious with you. I'm in love with Charles and I can't be with you anymore." Jade said. Draco opened his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"You're breaking up with me for a bald middle aged man with a belly that probably has another ocean living in there?" he asked. Jade narrowed her eyes.

"He is very attractive! Much more attractive than you'll ever be. He's beautiful inside and out…oh how I love it when he turns red. It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Jade said, daydreaming about Charles Parker. Draco placed a hand behind Jade's head and brought her close to him.

"If only I could get you to be crazy about me like this." He said. Jade pushed him off.

"I _need_ to know that my Charles is all right!" Jade said. Draco rolled his eyes and walked away from Jade.

"I have other things to do than to have you talk about another man in my presence." Draco said.


	73. Part Three: Don't Finish That Whiskey

The next morning, Jade woke up in the guest bedroom of Draco's house. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she went downstairs to see Draco sleeping on the sofa. She felt a mix of emotions stirring inside of her, but she knew there was one outstanding emotion and that belonged to Charles Parker.

Jade sneaked out of the house and apparated to the Ministry. Ron who was discussing details with Parvati over a file, looked up to see Jade walking in.

"Sorry about the nakedness yesterday." Jade said.

Ron took his file from Parvati's hand and went into his office, slamming the door behind him.

"I heard what happened yesterday. Did you get the antidote to the love potion?" Parvati asked.

"He did not give me a love potion! Everyone's saying that because I love him and they don't want to see us be happy." Jade said.

Parvati winced and Jade turned around to see Harry standing in front of her.

"Oh Harry! It's so good to see you again!" Jade said seeing Harry stand silently.

"Um…when did you get back?" Jade asked.

"We need to talk." He said.

Jade felt herself fall into a rut. She didn't want to refuse Harry Potter but she didn't want to be away from Charles Parker any longer.

"I just need to go see Charles and see if he's doing all right. He's probably scared that poor thing." Jade said.

Harry's eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch. Jade gave a nod and went to leave but Harry caught her from the back.

"Perhaps you didn't know but here's a little fact; no one walks away from me and gets away with it." Harry said turning Jade around.

"Uh…" Jade said. Harry grabbed her hand and walked her out of the Ministry building.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked.

"To St. Mungos. If I hear you talking about Parker any longer I'm going to regret shooting you." Harry said.

They apparated to St. Mungo's and Harry took her straight to Ginny's private office. They walked in through the open door, seeing Ginny writing on her desk. She looked up at both Harry and Jade.

"Who got shot?" Ginny asked. Harry closed the door behind him and pushed Jade forward.

"She's worse than Ron in our 6th year with Romilda Vane." Harry said seeing Jade frown.

"You all are cornering me. I love him, is that a crime?" Jade asked.

"Should be." Ginny said getting up. She poked her head out and called down a nurse.

"I need you to send me the Anti-dote Love Potion, bottle 22." Ginny said seeing the nurse nod. Harry looked at Jade who sat on Ginny's chair, doodling hearts on a notepad with her initials and Charles Parker's. Ginny turned Jade around and handed Jade a small measured cup with hot pink liquid inside.

"You have to drink it Jade. It's the only way to get over this." Ginny said seeing Jade shake her head.

"But I-"

"Maybe if _I_ feed her the potion." Harry said, looking as if he were losing his patience. His hand traveled over his holster and Jade grabbed the cup from Ginny's hand. She gulped it down and in a few moments, she sat still, starting to feel the obsessive and vulgar thoughts disappearing from her.

"How do you feel now?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe I need some food." Jade said, rubbing her temple. Harry walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get you something to eat. Thank you Ginny." Harry said seeing Ginny nod, her cheeks burning red. Jade stood up and hugged Ginny.

"You should be going back to liking that ferret again." Ginny said as Harry and Jade left.

"Sadly there's no antidote for that." Harry said low enough for Jade to hear.

He apparated in front of Bilius Weasley's home and Jade started to shake her head.

"Oh no, not here. I'm going to get all sorts of complaints and lectures about running around naked." Jade said.

Harry didn't even crack a smile. He went inside and knocked on the door. Jade stood silently, feeling the hostile vibes radiating off of Harry. He wasn't too happy with her and Jade expected that and was grateful that he didn't kill her for it.

"Harry? Jade? Young lady have I got a bone to pick with you!" Bilius yelled, wagging a finger at Jade.

"I came to drop her off. She took her antidote and she should be fine with something in her stomach." Harry said. He firmly pushed her into the house and stepped back.

"Wont you have lunch? I made roast beef sandwiches!" Bilius said.

"Sounds delicious but no thanks Mr. Weasley; I have work." Harry said seeing Bilius nod. Harry turned to Jade and nodded.

"I'll come back soon. Don't even think to leave this house; I mean it this time." He said. Jade nodded and Harry took out his broom and vanished.

"What on earth were you thinking? I had the entire Wizarding world owling me about my daughter running around in circles, in love with a man my age!" Bilius said.

Jade felt physically sick and covered her face.

"Please don't talk about this. It's been bad enough that I've been slipped a love potion." Jade said. Bilius handed Jade a bowl and vegetables for a salad.

"Give me his name and I'll gladly send my foot up his gonads." Bilius said, cutting the roast beef sandwiches into halves.

"Draco wasn't too happy about it and Harry…well he doesn't look too happy about it either." Jade said. She washed the romaine lettuce and took out the parmesan cheese and Caesar dressing out.

"Who are you dating anyways? Every day it switches from the Malfoy boy to Harry." Bilius said.

"I don't switch…Aunt Muriel switches. Speaking of the devil, where is she? Ever since I came in, there hasn't been a single peep." Jade said seeing Bilius smile widely.

"She's with her kitty party meeting. Thank the gods above; this has been the best few hours of my life." Bilius said with a relieved sigh. Jade mixed up the Caesar salad and took it into the dining room. The doorbell rang and Jade left to open it.

"Why it's my fun loving niece! Your taste in men went to the toilets!" Aunt Muriel said with a group of old women behind her. They were wearing flower printed dresses and large fancy hats.

"Heard you were in love with Charles Parker the conniving pervert." One of them asked.

"Hey Dad!" Jade called seeing Bilius appear from the kitchen. "Do you have whiskey? I feel like I need a drink." Jade said seeing Bilius narrow his eyes at the old women behind Jade.

"Good call…I'm going to need it too." Bilius said.

After a horrific lunch with Aunt Muriel and her friends, who were the biggest source of gossip and news, Jade stretched out on her father's sofa.

"We'll be going for a girl's night out…you know, stake out for some lookers." Aunt Muriel said to Jade and Bilius. Bilius grunted and left upstairs to nap and Aunt Muriel turned to Jade.

"Now don't finish all the whiskey yourself. Save some for me, in case I bring back someone." Aunt Muriel winked. Jade's eyes popped open.

"Aunt Muriel! You're over a hundred years old!" Jade said seeing Aunt Muriel shrug.

"So what? Age was never a barrier for me because I was never too young or too old to do anything. In my world, I'm free and I can fly as high as I want and I want you to learn that as well sweetie." Aunt Muriel said kissing Jade's head.

Aunt Muriel left and Jade went back to staring at the ceiling, wondering about her own life. Was she going to be an Aurseize for the rest of her life? Was there anything else out there for her to pursue? Jade felt her eyes slowly close and herself drift off to sleep.


	74. Part Three: Silhouette

When Jade opened her eyes, she found herself on her sofa with Harry sitting at the end with her feet propped on his lap. She blinked at him, seeing him watching her.

"How are your romantic feelings for Charles Parker?" Harry asked, lightly squeezing her ankles. Jade covered her face with her arms and groaned.

"I wish people would stop asking about that. That was the most horrible and embarrassing experience I've ever had to live through." Jade said hearing Harry softly chuckle.

"It was pretty cute." He said. Jade opened her arms and looked at him strangely.

"Pretty cute? You were threatening to kill me. You know you had a real stick up your-I mean…" Jade said seeing Harry grab her ankles and lean forward.

"I had a real stick up my what?" he asked. Jade tried to sit up but Harry had a firm grasp on her ankles.

"You were in a horrible mood earlier." Jade said.

Harry nodded, starting to run his fingers along her feet, sending shivers across her body.

"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I'm sorry." He said. He looked up, seeing Jade gape at him with large eyes.

"Y-you don't have to apologize to me." Jade said seeing him shake his head.

"It wasn't your fault and my behavior was unnecessary." He said. Jade sat up and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I know how it feels sometimes. This job _always_ gets me to snap on the people who don't deserve it." Jade said. Harry nodded, trailing his hand up her leg.

"So now that you've gotten your mind off of Parker and I've been rude to you, why don't I show you a real apology?" he asked. Jade jumped out of the sofa and took a few steps back, seeing Harry grin.

"Hey how about a beer? Maybe you could tell me about that Australia adventure." Jade said seeing him shake his head and stand up.

"You wouldn't want to know about my adventures babe. It's not something for good people to hear." He said. He took the gun that was lying on the coffee table and tucked it behind him in his waistband.

"Did you at least catch the bloke?" Jade asked seeing Harry look up. He gave her a small smirk and grabbed her chin with his two fingers.

"I _always_ get what I want." He said. He took her hand and started leading her out.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked.

"I heard you were off the Dahlia case." He said as Jade scowled.

"Malfoy that idiot took my case away from me. He was afraid that she'd try to kill me after that incident in his house. I think it's ridiculous for him to risk his life to save mine." Jade said. Harry locked the front door and escorted her to his black truck.

"Would you do the same for him if she was the one terrorizing his life?" Harry asked.

Jade looked pained. She would save Draco in a heartbeat without thinking at all about herself. As long as he was safe, she was happy.

"But it's not fair that he has to pick up my crap. It's my problem, why can't he let me deal with this on my own?" Jade asked seeing Harry give her a puzzled look.

"What?" Jade asked.

"You don't know anything about men do you?" he asked.

"What about them?" Jade asked. Harry shook his head and drove off.

"Babe, it's obvious Malfoy and I don't get along, but I can say that the only thing Malfoy ever did right in his life was to properly take care of you when needed. I actually think he's right to take Dahlia's case off your hands." Harry said stopping at a light.

Jade sharply turned towards Harry, giving him a glare.

"Why on earth would you ever agree with Malfoy?" Jade asked.

"Because he's right to save your life." He said.

"He's risking his own life to save mine and that's mad!" Jade said. Harry cut her a look.

"I don't care about his life, I care about yours." He said.

He stopped in a parking space and pointed to a house.

"That's Dahlia's house." Harry said.

Jade looked at the lone corner house, looking scarier than usual in the night, under the moonlight.

"What are we doing here?" Jade asked.

"I thought you didn't want to be left out of the action. Look who we've joined." Harry said pointing to a dark green car a few cars ahead of them.

"Hey it's Draco." Jade said.

The door to Draco's car opened and Pansy flew out, landing on the street on her arse. The door closed back and Pansy got up, brushing herself off and went to the car, pounding on it.

"She's so annoying…cant you shoot her with your gun or something?" Jade asked seeing Harry smile.

"I'd love to but the Ministry won't be too happy with me." He said.

Pansy gave a hard kick to Draco's headlight, breaking it completely.

"That's it." Jade said going to get out of the car but Harry held her back.

"Malfoy's going to flip if he finds out we're here." Harry said.

"Not if we both help him kick her arse." Jade said.

Harry dragged her close to him and brushed his lips against her ear.

"He won't like that you're with me." He said.

He kissed the tender spot under her earlobe and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her softly, traveling his hands up her shirt. Jade enjoyed the kiss but when Draco crossed her mind, she immediately broke it.

"Oh my God, I can't do this to Draco." Jade said, getting off of Harry who grinned at himself.

Jade sat in her seat with her arms crossed tightly to her chest and her eyes fixed at the house. She couldn't trust herself for her life and felt guilty for fooling around with Harry when she was with Draco. The corner of her eye caught Harry smiling and she turned her face towards him.

"Why is this so funny to you? I'm here feeling horrible about this and you're laughing at me?" Jade asked seeing his smile vanish.

"I'll be clear and frank about this. I like you just as much as Malfoy does but I'm sorry if it makes you feel horrible. Whatever I want to do with you, I don't care what Malfoy thinks of it; I care what you think of it. I'm only looking out for you and I." he said, looking back at the house.

There was a small flicker of light and Jade and Harry stilled.

"Did you see that?" Jade asked Harry who nodded. Jade looked at Draco's car, seeing him get out. He slipped into the shadows and disappeared into the house. Jade's stomach knotted and twisted in terrible anxiety. She didn't want to be sitting here if something happened to him or if he was being neutered by Dahlia. She looked at Harry who understood her plight and opened his door.

"You can't make a sound and do exactly as I say and never leave from my sight." He said seeing her jump out.

"I'm all yours Captain." Jade said.

Harry led her to Dahlia's house and they heard nothing from inside. They moved in the shadows, hiding themselves from being exposed and finally made it to the house. Harry clicked the lock open in the back door and moved in with ease. Jade's arms and legs were shaking the entire time and she wished she hadn't taken Dahlia's case in the first place. Harry would have gotten Dahlia in no time and none of this would have been happening. She went inside with him and stood close to the back door. She heard Harry making his way around the first floor.

"Where is he?" Jade whispered to Harry who shook his head.

"Probably-" they heard feet shuffling upstairs and Harry snapped towards the sound, going up the stairs. Jade was too chicken to go up the stairs so she waited at the bottom, hoping that he found Draco and Dahlia.

There was a sudden crash and scuffling upstairs and Jade froze, hearing other things breaking. She gasped and lingered on the stairs, deciding whether or not to go up or stay downstairs. Amidst all the brawling upstairs, she heard someone behind her. Jade whipped around and saw a silhouette of Dahlia in front of her.

"What-" Jade stopped when Dahlia stunned her.


	75. Part Three: Rising From The Grave

Jade slowly recovered from the stunning spell, feeling herself confined in a small space. She was lying on her back and there was no room against the wooden walls for her to move. Her heart stopped as she realized where she was; in a wooden coffin. Jade's panic soared sky high as she started to kick anywhere she could. If being in a wooden coffin wasn't bad enough, Jade smelled fresh dirt around her.

She burst into silent tears, hoping that she wasn't going to die this way. She never thought about her death like this; she never even _thought_ of death. She thought about Draco and Harry, knowing that they were going to find her and save her. The thought of Draco and Harry gave her a sudden calm and she relaxed herself and steadied her breathing, feeling her heartbeat go back to its normal rate.

The coffin lid swung open and Dahlia leered over her.

"Thought you died from the fear of being buried alive." She said squatting down to Jade's level.

"Why are you doing this Dahlia? Why can't you just let me go?" Jade asked seeing Dahlia smile and trail her finger along the old wood.

"Because I warned you but you wouldn't listen. On top of that, your friend shot me in the shoulder with my own muggle gun which I have yet to get back." Dahlia said, showing the patched up gun wound on her shoulder.

"Ah that Rita…she did such a good job didn't she?" Jade asked. Dahlia clenched her teeth and kicked Jade's coffin.

"She did such a wonderful fucking job, that _you're_ going to spend your last living moments being buried alive in this vampire coffin! I would have mutilated you but that wouldn't be as fun seeing you die bleeding out. I want you to die from the fear and feel it closing in on you from all sides." Dahlia said. She grabbed a shovel and swung it in front of Jade.

"I dismember men who have wronged me. Hoyt and his father deserved it…so did my father." Dahlia said.

"What did your father do to you?" Jade asked. Dahlia grew pale and slightly trembled.

"He used to rape me as a child. I never even had my first period before he raped me…I was still a child." She said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Jade said.

"When I told my mother about this, she confronted him and he hit her for the first time and raped her as well. For years I had tolerated his abuse but there was a monster in me that grew from all those years. But one day it snapped and I strangled him…but Jade, it felt so good." Dahlia said looking at Jade who looked horrified.

"It just started from there you know? The euphoric feeling you have when murdering someone." Dahlia said.

"I'd have nightmares." Jade said. Dahlia's smile grew sick and wild.

"Those nightmares can be fixed. Come with me and do what I do. I'll show you how you can be free." Dahlia said leaning closer to Jade who started crying.

"By _murdering_ someone? You expect me to feel good and be free by taking a person's life? What kind of species are you even from?" Jade asked.

Dahlia traced her hands over Jade's forehead and through her hair.

"Poor baby…you don't understand what it feels to be free. You don't understand people like me. Everyone wants different things and have different goals and people like me aren't understood. We've been oppressed and while we were, no one heard and no one cared…and now that we've taken over and fought back the injustice _we _are wrong…isn't that fucked up?" Dahlia asked.

"You could have said something to the Ministry. I understand that what happened to you was horrible but you could have turned him in!" Jade said.

Dahlia gave Jade a blank look and burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, she fell back, holding her stomach and rolled around on the floor. Jade watched Dahlia settle down and she wiped her eyes.

"So you mean to tell me that when your own father rapes you repeatedly for years, I can report him so he can spend his time in Azkaban for a few years? You wouldn't know what it's like to be me Jade and I wish it would never happen to you." Dahlia said. She went back to Jade and grabbed her hand.

"That's why I'm giving you a choice. You can come with me and I can teach you how to be free or…I'll just have to bury you here with your loved ones looking everywhere for you." Dahlia said, stroking Jade's hair lovingly.

Jade had been given a chance to live but it came with a price; someone else's life. If she didn't agree, she would be left here to die when Draco, Harry, her friends, her family, her father would be looking at every corner of the earth.

"What do you say?" Dahlia asked softly.

Jade looked at Dahlia and down at her hand.

"I'd rather die before I'll take someone's life and ruin many others." Jade said.

Dahlia's eyes flashed in anger and she stood up, her fists clenching.

"You dumb little girl. I hope you realize before you die that the choices you made in your life made you end up in this coffin. Too bad you won't be able to be there when I finally get my hands on Draco." Dahlia said.

Jade shot up but Dahlia slammed her back into the coffin.

"Not Draco! Don't you _dare_ touch him you fucking bitch!" Jade struggled.

Dahlia closed the lid and Jade tried kicking it open. She heard something scraping and a trickle of dirt ran through the crevices of the coffin, on Jade. Jade screamed, covering her face as dirt continuously pounded against the coffin lid. Jade screamed as her mind raced and her heart panicked.

_'This is it. This is the end.'_ Jade thought. She covered her mouth with her hands, feeling the tears slip from the sides of her eyes. She thought about Draco and the many things she should have apologized for so many of the countless arguments that they had and the sex she refused when he really wanted it. She wanted to be with him and put up with his dirty flirting and suggestions. She thought of her father and knew how much he wanted her to have a decent job and a meal made by her.

Life was too short damn it and it took her to be trapped in a wooden coffin, a few feet underground because of a psychopathic mutilator to find out. She closed her eyes to even her breathing and forget the smell of dirt all around her. She tried to forget the small scraping on the sides of her coffins as creatures tried to probe through. She thought of lying under the sun in a beach. The mist of the rolling ocean waves and the distant cry of the seagulls.

_"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked kissing her shoulder. Jade took her sunglasses off and smiled at him. _

_"Just how nice life is when I think about you." she said. Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around her. _

_"Life is worth it when you're here with me…alive and well. I don't want you to go. I need you Jade. Please Jade." He begged. _

_"Draco I'm here." Jade said seeing him persist. _

_"Don't go. Please don't go. Open your eyes and tell me anything." He said. _

Jade opened her eyes to see Draco over her, his face pale and Harry behind him. Both were covered in dirt and their hands were filthy from clawing through the earth.

"Can you hear me?" Draco asked, holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry…" Jade wheezed.

"She's blue, someone get a Healer in here _now_." Harry demanded.

Two healers appeared with an oxygen mask and placed it over her face. Jade held on to Draco and she was lifted out of the grave and transported to St. Mungo's.


	76. End Of Part Three: Dig You Up

"Knock, knock." Draco said from the doorway.

Jade looked up from her box of Honeyduke's sweets and smiled at Draco who walked in with a box of doughnuts.

"Don't worry, they're not Vegan doughnuts." He said kissing her. Jade wrapped her arms around him and held on to him as tightly as she could. He sat next to her, hugging her back.

"I fell into pieces when I had to open the lid to your coffin." He said pulling back and looking into her eyes. Jade gave him a watery smile and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I was thinking about you when I was down there. I thought about a lot of stuff…things that I should have done or said while you were still with me. I think you saved me from dying out of fear or panic." Jade said. Draco kissed her forehead and looked back at her.

"I can't imagine it. I can't even tell you how hard it was to dig through that dirt to get to you. I've never been this scared in my entire life. I'm probably a person of bad faith but I was torn with whether I should open the lid or not." he said.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"I didn't want to open the lid to find you dead…then again I wanted to rip the lid open as fast as I could to get you out of there." He said. They sat in silence, holding on to each other and thinking of miracles.

"How did you find me?" Jade asked. She heard Draco give a small laugh of disbelief.

"Would you believe me if I told you Pansy Parkinson saved your life?" Draco asked.

"No." Jade said quickly. Draco smiled at her.

"Well you better believe it sweetheart. Parkinson was the one following Dahlia out when she dragged you to the backyard, underground." Draco said.

"The Underground Morgue." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"The Underground piece of shit was literally under our noses and so were you. If it weren't for Parkinson, I would have…it would have been bad and Potter would have probably dug the Dark Lord out from his grave so he'd have something to shoot at." Draco said, curling his lip.

"What happened to Harry? Is he all right? The last time I saw him-"

"We were both beating the hell out of each other. I tried to pin him down, thinking it might have been Dahlia or some smart arse trying to steal his way around but we both were wrong." Draco said.

"So when did you find out I was being dug up and all?" Jade asked.

"Soon after Dahlia dug you in, Parkinson caught her by surprise and Dahlia turned into her Animagus to escape…but we know that whatever Pansy wants, Pansy gets." Draco said shrugging and Jade's eyes narrowed.

"I'm hoping that not all of that is true." Jade said. Draco smiled and kissed her again.

"I love when you're jealous…we should do it more often." He said. Jade punched him lightly on the shoulder and dug her face in his chest.

"I don't know why I care so much about you." Jade said hearing him laugh.

"So how did Pansy catch her?" Jade asked.

"She caged her. Don't ask me why or how but Pansy managed to cage the Black Fox. She knew you were buried in there but she didn't bother to dig you out. If you died, I would have killed Pansy with my bare hands and buried her there myself." Draco said.

"Well I guess I should be somewhat thankful for Pansy's existence. I'm alive." Jade said seeing Draco give her a tender look.

"That was all I ever wanted when I pulled you out." Draco said.


	77. Part Four: A Camden Wedding

**No more updates for tonight! Happy reading and please review! =]**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Few Months Later**

"I don't think I can breathe in this dress." Jade said to Draco before they walked down the aisle. Draco looked down her dress, seeing the swell of her breasts from the tight dress.

"You were measured for the second time for the same dress a week ago. Someone's putting on a little weight." Draco said tracing across her breast.

"Maybe we can dump this wedding for a few minutes and see how many calories you can burn off to ease that dress." Draco said, kissing her neck.

"No kissy, kissy time! The wedding's just about to start and Draco's already here, ready to rip that dress right off of you." Andres said, twirling around in his tuxedo. He eyed Draco and Jade couldn't blame him. Draco was wearing a black tuxedo with a black shirt and a black silk tie. His long hair was slicked back and he smelled great.

"BAHAHAHA!" Andres laughed.

Jade flinched but Draco narrowed his eyes at Andres.

"Great, so I'll check to see how the bride is holding up." Andres said.

"Good…you do that." Draco said. Andres left as quickly as he came and Jade giggled.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, bringing his playful mood back. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned against her.

"Your Mum and Gary are about to get married. Can you at least be a gentleman and hold out until after the ceremony is over?" Jade asked.

Draco unzipped the back of her dress and Jade felt instant relief and the air traveling back to her lungs.

"Wow that feels good." Jade said seeing Draco's eyes darken.

"That's not the only thing I can do to make you feel good." Draco whispered.

"You think I don't know that?" Jade asked.

Andres clapped his hands and pointed to Jade and Draco.

"We'll start in approximately 30 seconds, Draco get to your Mum to walk her down the aisle, Jade…just stand there and look dashing." Andres said seeing Jade nod.

"Look dashing…no sweat." Jade said. Draco kissed Jade on the cheek and left.

Soon after the music started playing and Jade walked down the aisle with Gary's Best Man and longtime best friend Neil.

"You look absolutely charming my dear. If you weren't with Draco Malfoy, I would have fixed you up with my son…he's a Healer you know." Neil said.

Jade politely smiled and could understand why Draco never liked Neil. Neil kissed Jade's cheek and they separated, watching the flower girls sprinkle white and red rose petals down the aisle. Bilius, Aunt Muriel, Molly and Arthur were sitting with Ginny, Hermione, Ron and waved at Jade who smiled back. The music stopped playing and everyone braced themselves for the bride.

The soft and melodious tune of Canon in D filled the chapel and the doors swung open to reveal a beautiful and ageless Narcissa Malfoy, soon to be Narcissa Camden walk down the aisle with Draco by her side. Jade bit her lip, ordering herself not to cry as she saw Narcissa smile brightly and tears of joy running down her face. Jade looked over to Gary whose eyes were red rimmed, trying to keep his poise.

Weddings were so emotional for Jade. To see two people finally unite in the presence of their loved ones and a cake to eat in the end made everything sob worthy for Jade. She looked over at Draco who looked calm but there were hints of strong emotions which were hidden deep inside of him that were barely touching the surface. He kissed his mother's cheek and handed her to Gary.

"I trust you." Draco said clapping Gary's shoulder who grinned back at Draco.

The Minister started the wedding ceremony and Jade watched Narcissa and Gary exchange vows. She heard someone blowing their nose and looked over to Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Bilius wiping their eyes with tissue.

"You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly. Mr. Camden, you may kiss the bride."

Gary and Narcissa kissed and everyone burst into applause and cheers as they walked out, arm in arm. Jade followed with the rest and saw Draco kiss his mother and hug Gary.

"Dad." Draco said. Gary pulled away and put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Son." Gary said.

"Here comes everyone else, we need to move to the reception area." Narcissa said, adjusting her wedding gown with a full length train.

Draco smiled and turned around, seeing Jade leaning on a wall, watching him with the flowers still in her hands.

"Want me to help you out of that dress?" Draco asked seeing her grin.

"Aren't you sweet and considerate?" Jade asked, pulling him into a room.

* * *

Jade and Draco walked into the reception hall after they were done changing and met with Narcissa and Gary.

"Congratulations!" Jade said hugging Narcissa who had changed out of her wedding dress into another wedding dress that was lighter and easy to dance around in.

"Thank you so much Jade. You have no idea how my life has fallen into place. My entire family is happy, especially my boy." Narcissa said, looking at Draco who grinned.

"Maybe it's your time to walk down the aisle." Gary said to Jade and Draco who froze. Narcissa's eyes grew wide and she clapped her hands together.

"That's perfect! You both are up next! Oh I have the _perfect_ dress for you Jade, it's in Milan with one of my close friends who is one of the most famous wedding dress designers. You'll love her." Narcissa said. Jade gaped at Narcissa like a fish and looked at Draco who shrugged.

"Well I don't know-" Jade started but was cut off by a few people who came by to congratulate Narcissa and Gary.

"Have you met my son and his fiancée Jade Weasley?" Narcissa asked proudly.

"Ah yes, I remember her. She was the Aurseize that used to work for the Ministry." One of the women said.

"Dangerous job." Another said.

"Well she's not an Aurseize anymore and whatever she wants to be, I have no objection. My son and Jade are in love and that's what matters right?" Narcissa asked, seeing them nod.

"Of course that's what matters! Oh we're so happy for you both." They said seeing Narcissa and Gary nod. Andres walked over and took Narcissa and Gary's hands.

"Sweetheart honey cocoa puffs, you both are ready to cut the cake."Andres said. Narcissa and Gary left and Jade turned to Draco who smiled cheekily.

"I didn't know we were engaged." Jade said.

"I didn't know either." Draco said, sliding down Jade's pink dress strap.

"I'm kind of waiting for a little more help here. Your Mum and Gary think we're engaged." Jade said.

"Is that a problem?" Draco asked.

"Draco." Jade said seeing him look up.

"Are you saying we should get married?" Jade asked.

He looked slightly confused, wondering if whatever he was going to say would be used for him or against him.

"Don't you _want_ to get married though?" he asked.

"No." Jade said seeing him scoff.

"Yeah, of course not…me either." He said.

They both stood around awkwardly and Draco crossed his arms, standing away from her. A small flower girl walked by, dropping her basket. She sat down and picked the petals back into the basket, her curly blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"What about kids…do you want any of those things?" Draco asked seeing Jade shrug.

"I don't know…do you?" Jade asked seeing him scratch his head.

"I don't know either…but I do know one thing. If I ever have kids with you, I'd be scared for my life." Draco said.

"Why on earth?" Jade asked.

"Imagine miniature Jade Weasley's running around…nope, I don't want to have children." Draco said shaking his head. Jade punched his arm and walked away from him to her family.

"Look at you! So beautiful when you were walking down the aisle. It's my only dream…to see my only child walk down the aisle and stay that way for the rest of her life." Bilius said.

"Well don't worry about that Bilius because my son and Jade have announced their engagement today!" Narcissa said appearing by Jade's side.

"What?" Bilius squeaked. His eyes rolled backward and he fell backwards, off his chair.

Ron looked over and shook his head.

"Guess we won't see any flowers tonight." Ron said as Aunt Muriel cackled.

"So is this true? You and Draco are getting married?" Hermione asked as Ginny burst into tears.

"I need to find someone fast! I can hear my biological clock ticking!" Ginny cried.

"Oh my goodness. I need a piece of cake." Jade said leaving.

She went up to the table and took a piece of cake, looking around the entire hall to see Narcissa and Draco dancing with each other. Gary appeared next to Jade with a small plate of wedding cake in his hand.

"This wedding was so beautiful…and the cake is the best I ever had." Jade said seeing Gary laugh.

"Made from the finest Swiss chocolate. I'll order you one every week if you want to." Gary said seeing Jade gasp.

"That would be sinful…but I have to start watching myself. I could hardly fit into my bridesmaid dress." Jade said.

They finished up their cake and Gary offered his hand to Jade.

"A dance with my future daughter in law." He said. Jade took his hand and smiled.

"Actually Gary…Draco and I aren't even engaged. It was just-" Jade stopped to see Gary chuckling.

"Yes I know dear. Narcissa and I were both pulling your legs." Gary said.

"Gary!" Jade said seeing him laugh.

"We hoped that you both would actually get engaged and be married. You both are 25. Narcissa had Draco when she was 20." Gary said. Jade nodded and looked over to Draco who was listening to Narcissa speak to him.

"Do you have kids?" Jade asked seeing Gary smile sadly.

"I had twins…a boy and a girl. Both drowned to death with their mother while they went fishing on a trip with her family." Gary said.

Jade was shocked. She never asked about Gary's past and when she'd usually speak it him, it would be about the Ministry and how much he loved Narcissa and loved beating Draco in Quidditch.

"That's unimaginable. I'm sorry to hear that." Jade said seeing Gary shake his head.

"It was years ago and it's in the past. It took me so many years to get over such a tragedy but Narcissa came along and like she said…everything fell into place." He said. Jade smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You both are wonderful people who deserve each other." Jade said.

"And you're a beautiful and wonderful woman who Draco deserves." Gary said seeing Jade smile.

The song ended and Draco held up Narcissa's hand to Gary.

"Mind if I steal my woman?" Draco asked as Gary let Jade go and took Narcissa's hand.

"Only if I get mine back." Gary said.

Jade placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and slipped her hand into his.

"You're not mad at me are you?" he asked softly as they swayed to the music. Jade shook her head, smiling at him.

"I'm not mad at you…okay only a little but if we had mini Jade's running around, it wouldn't compare to mini Draco's." Jade said seeing Draco tilt his head back and laugh. Jade grinned and Draco kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jade closed her arms around him and they silently danced with everyone around them.

"Do you want to take a walk outside near the beach?" Draco asked hearing Jade hum.

* * *

They slipped away from the reception. It was a perfect moonlit night in Geneva. Jade slipped off her heels and jumped on the sand. Draco slipped off his tuxedo jacket and held hands with Jade as they walked down the beach.

"It's so much more beautiful out here at night." Jade said looking up at the moon. Draco nuzzled against her neck.

"I told you it was. Remember when I called you from here when I came to book the reception hall?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod.

"You said you wished I was there with you. I thought you were a romantic and pathetic nutter." Jade said seeing Draco grin and kiss the inside of her wrist.

"I know…isn't it sad?" he asked.

They sat down on the sand, listening to the ocean waves roll in and out. As Jade watched the waves, the sand, the moon, the stars, the clear midnight blue sky and Draco, she realized that this was her safe haven; where she imagined to be before she nearly died.

"Remember I told you about that dream I had when Dahlia buried me in a coffin?" Jade asked seeing Draco's hold on her hand squeeze lightly. He looked around their surroundings and looked back at Jade who kissed him.

"I feel so safe right now. Even when I think about it…it makes me feel safe if I'm buried in a coffin or not." Jade said. Draco kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I've been wrestling with something that's been on my mind ever since I found you in the coffin." He said, brushing her cheek lightly with his fingers.

"What?" Jade asked.

Draco paused before answering her.

"I love you." he said, touching her cheek. "I'm in love with you." he said.

Jade felt like she had just dove off a cliff. There was a breathless feeling that scared her for a bit but suddenly felt liberating and the best she had ever felt in her life.

"You do?" Jade asked seeing him nod and smile.

"I felt like an idiot for the past couple of months…I didn't know why it was such a big deal for me whenever I saw you walk in after work or when you were the first thing I saw when I woke up." He said.

"We see muggle movies all the time." Jade said seeing Draco shake his head.

"This didn't feel like a muggle movie for me Jade. I don't think a muggle movie will be able to tell anyone watching how I feel about you." he said. He settled Jade on his lap and touched her forehead with his.

"I must sound insane to you." he murmured as Jade shook her head.

"I like it actually. I really like it." Jade said.

Draco nodded and looked her over, silently thinking to himself. There was a slight look of discomfort and confusion but he shook the thoughts off and reached over to pull her zipper.

"Are you insane, on the beach?" Jade asked seeing him grin.

"They made a drink out of that you know." He said. Jade got up and jogged away from him.

"Don't make me get up and take you down." Draco said seeing Jade dance around and stick her tongue out at him.

"Whenever I make you run after me, you usually lose." Jade said seeing him slowly get up.

"Well that's because you always close the fucking doors on me! How am I suppose to get to you when there's something in my way?" he asked seeing her take a few steps back.

"Not my problem babe. Maybe you suck." Jade said.

Draco charged after her and Jade yelped, bolting for it.

* * *

"They're so beautiful together. I've never seen Draco this happy and well behaved." Narcissa said placing her head on Gary's shoulder.

Gary wrapped an arm around Narcissa, watching Draco and Jade disappear far into the other side of the beach.

"He loves her very much." Gary said seeing Narcissa nod.

"I could tell when I first saw him with her. I know my son so well and when I saw the look in his eyes when she was around I was terrified at first. He's probably mad to be in love with a Weasley but I stopped and thought about how much I sounded like my ex-husband." Narcissa said. "So I knew that my son could love a house elf for all I care…as long as that house elf makes him happy." Narcissa said.

Gary snorted and Narcissa looked aghast. Gary covered his mouth and started shaking in laughter.

"What?! What did I say?" she asked, seeing him dismiss it with a wave but still laughing. "Why are you laughing like that? I want to know the joke too!" Narcissa said.

Gary settled down his laughter and spoke with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh he loves a house elf all right…it's just when something blows up in front of her and she loses her eyebrows and hair." Gary said as Narcissa slapped his arm.

"That's not a nice thing to say! Jade's a lovely girl." Narcissa said as Gary agreed with her.

"She's wonderful…but she still looks like a house elf after an explosion." He said.

* * *

Jade and Draco woke up in the morning in their hotel suite by the sound of a ringing cell phone.

"Shut it off…shut the fucking thing off!" Jade groaned as Draco reached across her to get the cell phone.

"What the hell do you want now?" Draco asked into the phone.

Jade heard someone murmuring into the other line.

"You've got to me shitting me." Draco said, sitting up. Jade rolled over on her stomach and threw the pillow on her head to block out Draco's conversation.

"I can't believe this at all." Draco said.

"There's a room next door, use _that one_." Jade said seeing Draco close his phone.

"Potter's wanted for murdering Severus Snape and a few others and he's disappeared." Draco said.

Jade blinked at Draco and shook her head.

"That's not funny." Jade said.

"I'm not lying. The Ministry wants me in on the case because they're working everyone else to death. They've even notified the muggle government about Potter and he's on high alert." Draco said. He went straight into the bathroom and stuck his head out again.

"I don't suppose you want to shower with me?" Draco asked seeing Jade jump off the bed.

"Harry's innocent and I need to go to the Ministry." Jade said as Draco rolled his eyes.


	78. Part Four: MIA

Jade took the Portkey back to the Ministry with Draco and went straight to Parvati's desk where Lavender sat too.

"Jade!" they both said jumping up.

"You don't work here anymore." Parvati said.

"I know but I heard about Harry." Parvati nodded and took out a file for Jade.

"He's been wanted of murdering Snape and 5 other men. There was a witness who said he was there at the time of the murder and escaped from Harry." Parvati said.

"And the surveillance?" Jade asked, flipping through the papers.

"Surveillance only shows Harry walking into the building. Apparently it was a highly dangerous case…which the Ministry never issued because they didn't know about." Parvati said.

"Then whose case was it?" Jade asked seeing Parvati and Lavender shrug.

"No idea. This is Harry Potter we're talking about. Who the fuck knows what that man does every day? We don't even know if he's romantically interested in anything." Lavender said. Jade blushed and looked away.

"So…does this case go to an Aurseize." Jade asked Parvati who sighed.

"The only Aurseize's we have left are Parkinson and Harry. Obviously Harry is our fugitive and Parkinson has been the first one here since the news broke out. The Ministry is giving this case to _anyone_ who would bring Harry in. And it doesn't look good for Harry either because he's hated Snape for as long as anyone could remember." Parvati said.

"Wait a minute! You didn't tell Jade about my new career!" Lavender said standing up. Jade turned to Lavender, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You have a new career?" Jade asked seeing Lavender nod.

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Parvati asked seeing Lavender grin.

"Jade Weasley, you are looking at the ex-Head of the Elite Escort Business and the newly hired Aurseize for the Ministry of Magic!" Lavender said.

Jade's mouth dropped and she stared at Lavender, bug eyed.

"HUH?!" Jade asked. Lavender nodded and waved her files at Jade.

"Parkinson's been a real pain in the arse and Harry never touches a file under 10,000 Galleons so who does this go to? Moi'" Lavender said. Jade recovered from that bit of news and nodded.

"Well there you go! A new Aurseize. How was your first apprehension?" Jade asked seeing Lavender scowl.

"That fucking cow threw corn salad at me! I put in extensions that day and she ruined my beautiful hair. Fat piece of lard…do you know when she talks, her chin has the ripple effect?" Lavender asked.

Jade knew exactly who Lavender was talking about; Cathy Strudel, the one who pushed garlic into Jade's eyes.

"It's been months, how come no one brought her in yet?" Jade asked.

"Because Parkinson can't do anything to save her life. She hasn't brought in a single fugitive and these cases are piling up. Why can't you come back with us? It was so much fun to have you around and you were so good at it!" Parvati said seeing Jade shake her head.

"I didn't want to repeat another Dahlia episode and Draco hates it anyways." Jade said. Parvati and Lavender both crossed their arms and pursed their lips.

"What?" Jade asked.

"We know you love him…but he's not the boss of you. You are your own woman and if you let a man walk all over you like that then you're of no worth! I bet you hate that job in the Three Broomsticks." Lavender said seeing Jade shrug.

"It's all right I guess. I'm happy it's summer though, those Hogwarts boys are pigs." Jade said seeing Parvati and Lavender scoff.

"So I'll be going. I just wanted to know about Harry's case and what not." Jade said seeing them nod. Jade went to leave but Ron walked in, spotting Jade.

"_Please_ tell me you want to work for me again." Ron begged.

"For the umpteenth time, _no_." Jade said going to leave. Ron held on to Jade's arms.

"You need to listen to me. Get into my office." Ron said.

"Ron, I'm in a rush." Jade said seeing Ron narrow his eyes at her.

"You took 3 days off from work for Narcissa and Gary's wedding but you came in with Draco and the rest of us for Harry. I know you have nothing to do." Ron said.

"What if I had secret children with Draco and I needed to attend to them quickly?" Jade asked. "If you had secret children with Draco it wouldn't be a secret because they'll be scavenging around for lonely innocent girls with low self esteem and seduce the pants out of them in a bathroom. And if they end up like you, the least bad thing it could do is come out at night and eat gnomes or something. You have a lot of issues do you know that?" Ron asked as they entered his office.

"You're just another issue in my life." Jade said with her nose in the air. Ron locked the door and sat in front of Jade.

"We both know Harry's innocent because we know he wouldn't do something like this but the Ministry doesn't believe that…not unless we have Harry in front of them to plead his case." Ron said.

"The Ministry is a piece of shit. Fudge and Percy are pieces of shit. They've kissed Harry's arse when he was proven innocent and the first ones to jump up and blame him when things went wrong. I don't blame Harry to stay hidden, that's exactly what I would have done if I had twiddle dee and twiddle dum running the Wizarding world." Jade said seeing Ron nod.

"Exactly. Now here's the thing. I don't know where Harry is. Neither does Hermione. Harry only gave us a note, telling us we was sorry for whatever happened and didn't think it was necessary to tell us he was innocent and that he was going to stay hidden from us until he sorted this out for himself. He doesn't want to put Hermione and me in a position where it could threaten our jobs so he's cut off contact from us." Ron said seeing Jade nod.

"I know he's helped you in a few apprehensions, but were you both close?" Ron asked.

Jade looked at Ron for a bit, trying to understand what exactly he was going to get out of her answer.

"Why are you asking me this?" Jade asked.

"Just if you see him around…try to bring him in…for his own good." Ron said seeing Jade nod.

"I understand but I can't help you Ron. I don't work in this Ministry anymore and I'm not at all close to Harry. I don't know him; I don't even know who he likes." Jade said, her voice running high.

Ron gave her a strange look.

"Now that I think about it, it's true. He hasn't been in a relationship since our 5th year. Holy crap…could my best friend be gay?" Ron asked widening his eyes. Jade let out a frustrated sigh and started to leave.

"All I'm saying is that I'm living with Draco now and Harry won't be dumb enough to contact me even if we were close. Draco would turn him in, in a heartbeat." Jade said seeing Ron nod.

"That's true. Oh well, I was just letting you know for precaution but _don't_ go around telling Lavender and Parvati. They're like BBC worldwide." Ron said seeing Jade nod.

"Yes sir!" Jade said and left.

Jade apparated back home and sat in front of Jerry's tank, watching him lazily swim around.

"I don't think I can go after Harry…and I certainly can't bring him in." Jade said seeing Jerry clamp his mouth on a small struggling fish.

"He's my mentor and friend…how could I turn him in?" Jade asked. Jerry retreated back into his cave and Jade sighed.

"He'll kill me anyways." Jade said getting up and going into the kitchen. She took out a pan and started to work on dinner.

Draco apparated a few hours later and walked into the kitchen and looked over Jade's shoulder.

"I thought we were ordering in tonight." He asked kissing Jade's cheek.

"I thought it'd be nice to have a home cooked meal for once and we've both had a long day." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"I know you probably don't like that this is happening to Potter…but he's a murderer." Draco said seeing Jade sharply turn around.

"Harry is _not_ a murderer and you know that." Jade said seeing Draco shake his head and walk away.

"You're being unreasonable because you've known him and he's a family friend." Draco said.

"And because I know he didn't do it." Jade said.

"Potter hated Snape." Draco said seeing Jade throw her hands in the air.

"_Everyone_ except _you_ hated Snape! Even _I_ hated Snape, does that mean I killed him too?" Jade asked.

"You can say all you want but it's not going to change the fact that Potter was there and killed 6 men including Snape. If you hadn't heard, there was a witness and muggle surveillance to prove Potter's crime." He said. Jade felt a flash of anger, listening to Draco and his persistence to make Harry look guilty. Draco sighed and smoothed her hair out, hugging her close.

"Sometimes you just have to trust us." He said. Jade stood coldly in his arms.

"You're wrong Draco. How could I trust the Ministry when they sent everyone out a year ago, looking for you for a crime that you never committed? I didn't know you that well at the time and hated you as much as you hated Harry but I never drew you out to be a murderer." Jade said. She pulled away from him and stood there, seeing him trying not to burst in flames.

Jade's cell phone rang and she moved out of the kitchen to attend to it.

"Hello?" Jade asked.

"Jade! How is your pretty face doing today?" Lavender asked.

"I'm good…what about you?" Jade asked looking at Draco who took off his shoes, still looking glum over their argument.

"I'm doing fantastic. Hey, what are you doing right now? Maybe you could come to see me." Lavender said.

Jade looked at the phone strangely, wondering why Lavender chose nine in the evening to see her.

"Are you in trouble?" Jade asked hearing Lavender scoff.

"Me? In trouble? Do you think I'm incompetent? Do you think I can't do my job right?" Lavender asked.

"No, I didn't say that at all." Jade said.

"Good because I am not incompetent. I couldn't be even if I wanted to be incompetent…since I'm a little restricted and all." Lavender said.

"What happened to you?" Jade asked.

"It wasn't my fault…I'm kind of tied to a tree." She said.

Jade slapped her hand on her head and Lavender begged Jade to help her out.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jade said. She snapped the phone off and passed by Draco.

"Lavender needs some help. It won't be too long but if I'm late, eat without me." Jade said. Draco didn't answer and Jade awkwardly left the house to attend to Lavender.


	79. Part Four: Horse Shit On A Hot Day

Jade apparated to the public Wizarding park where she saw Lavender tied to a large Elm tree; naked.

"How the hell did this happen?" Jade asked taking out her wand. She whispered a spell and cut the rope.

"That pervert, Stanley Dogget said no to me when I told him that I'd be dragging his arse into the Ministry." Lavender said, dusting herself off.

"And you let him tie you to a tree?" Jade asked looking for Lavender's clothes.

"Hey, at least I didn't allow him to set my apartment on fire. Besides he's a three hundred pound chap and I'm a third of his weight. It's not easy taking a man down like that." Lavender said.

"I'll apparate you back home." Jade said seeing Lavender shake her head.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? I'm not leaving until that motherfucker gives me my 1,500 Galleon boots back. They're made out of genuine mermaid scales and I'm getting that back!" Lavender said. Jade went to argue but heard someone coming towards them.

"Shit! He's coming back!" Lavender hissed.

"I thought you said he left!" Jade said seeing Lavender shake her head.

"He left to throw my shoes and clothes out…because I promised I'd sort of sleep with him to get it back." Lavender said as Jade gaped.

"I thought you were with Michael." Jade said seeing Lavender shake her head.

"We broke up months ago…where the hell were you?" Lavender asked. They hid behind a bush and Jade saw a tall and beefy looking man appear, looking around the tree.

"Aw fuck!" he yelled. Jade heard something growling behind her and turned towards Lavender to shove her lightly.

"He's going to hear us." Jade said.

"That wasn't me…wasn't that you? You're always hungry." Lavender said.

Jade turned around and saw a snarling Rottweiler, baring its teeth and looking highly dangerous. Lavender turned around and gasped.

"Who's there?" Stanley asked.

The dog barked at Jade and she crawled away, seeing the Rottweiler advance towards her. When Stanley swiped the bushes, the Rottweiler barked and jumped at Stanley.

"RUN!" Jade shrieked.

They ran for their lives and Jade felt a yank on her hair. She fell backwards and Stanley moved past her. The Rottweiler snapped at Jade, tugging her pants. It barked and chomped down on her leg again, barely missing her flesh. Jade took off her pants and ran off, seeing it tear it to pieces. Jade jogged away and looked around to see that Stanley and Lavender where nowhere to be found.

"Psst! Jade! Up here!" Lavender said. Stanley and Lavender were perched on a tree and Jade put her hands to her hips.

"What the hell? You left me!" Jade said seeing Lavender frown.

"I was doing you a favor Jade. I gave you the privilege of being the first one to get bit!" she said. Jade rolled her eyes and turned around to see the Rottweiler eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"I'm dead!" Jade yelled.

The Rottweiler barked and Jade sprinted off, running so fast and so hard like she had never ran in her life. She saw a filthy garbage tank nearby and recounted of a story Fred told her while one of his ex-girlfriends unleashed a Snidget after him. She didn't know whether or not if it would work for a dog but she jumped into the garbage tank and closed the lid on herself. Jade gagged at the horrible rotting smell of rancid food all over the place. She waited for an entire minute before she felt like her lungs would explode and opened the lid to see that the Rottweiler was nowhere in sight. She stumbled out of the garbage tank and apparated herself home.

Jade rang the doorbell to Draco's house, extremely embarrassed to show up this way without pants but he would probably make a sexual innuendo out of it anyways. Draco opened the door and looked slightly stunned to see her. As soon as the smell hit his nose, Draco choked back a gag and slammed the door in her face. After a minute, Draco opened the door again with half of his face hiding under his shirt.

"You need to hose me down in your backyard." Jade said, seeing him shake his head in disbelief.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Draco asked, walking her to the backyard.

"For your information, this happens to me not you and Lavender was completely naked. At least I came back with underwear and a shirt." Jade said seeing Draco pick up his garden hose. She could see that he was grinning under his shirt from the way the corner of his eyes crinkled.

"Thank Merlin…I love those panties." Draco said looking at her lime green panties. He gently washed her down and Jade rubbed the garbage off of herself and her hair.

"Cripes." Jade said, taking a piece of sausage out of her hair.

"Tell me again, why you were hiding out in garbage?" Draco asked.

"A dog ran after me." Jade said.

"Of course." Draco said. Draco set his hose down and Jade wrung out her hair, still smelling like 3 day old garbage.

"If you didn't smell so bad, I would have taken you right here." Draco said, looking down at her chest.

"I believe you." Jade said looking upwards.

She saw Mr. Jenkey and his sons peering down at her from their second story house, enjoying the wet T-shirt scene and Draco hosing her down. Draco's eyes traveled to where she was looking at and his expression changed immediately.

"That's it." Draco said going to leave. Jade jumped forward and grabbed Draco's arm, dragging him back into the house.

"Did you get to eat?" Jade asked as they went up to the bathroom. Draco shook his head and started the bath water for Jade.

"Why not?" Jade asked. He leaned against the wall, lazily pressing a small button to create a perfumed bubble bath.

"I couldn't eat without you. I didn't feel like it after our last conversation." Draco sighed looking at her. Jade frowned and Draco touched her neck.

"I don't want to fight about this anymore…I hate fighting with you. I know we don't see eye to eye with everything but I'm trying not to let that bother us." He said seeing Jade nod.

"Are we okay?" he asked seeing Jade nod again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to fight about this either." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"I know and it's okay. I love you." He said kissing her lightly. Jade felt that emotional whirlwind inside of her again and saw him take a few steps back, fanning his hands around.

"Yeah I love you but I can't stand this smell Jade. You stink like horseshit on a hot day." He said seeing Jade give him the middle finger.

"Sit on this jerk." Jade said. Draco grinned and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll bring dinner up here so we can eat and I can wash you off." Draco said.


	80. Part Four: The Unexpected and Uninvited

**Last Update for today!!!**

Jade woke up in the morning, seeing Draco appear in the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ready for work?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"I don't like working in the Three Broomsticks." Jade whined getting up. She walked into the bathroom, seeing that Draco cleaned up well from last night. After having their dinner, Draco joined her in the bathtub and an hour later, the entire bathroom floor was spilled with water and soap. Jade fell as soon as she got out she slipped and there was a large bruise on the side of her hip.

"Do you want me to kiss it again and make it all better?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"You did that last night and it got worse. Don't make me late for work again." Jade said seeing him chuckle.

After showering and having a quick breakfast, Jade kissed Draco off and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

"Two minutes late Jade." Madame Rosmerta said as Jade walked in.

"Sorry about that. I took a big fall last night." Jade said seeing Madame Rosmerta shrug.

"Get on to those tables quickly! Those boys are getting rowdy." Madame Rosmerta said.

Jade wanted to die than rather take any orders of young Hogwarts boys in their prime years.

"I know how you feel…those dirty little fuckers." Madame Rosmerta said, pouring butterbeer.

Jade picked up a tray of two butterbeer pitchers and slowly walked over to their table. The boys, who were laughing and hyped up over something, turned their faces towards Jade who started to flush.

"So what can I get you all today?" Jade asked taking out her notepad.

A boy with a light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair leaned over, grinning.

"Why don't we start off with an appetizer with your shirt off?" he asked. He was clapped by his other friends and Jade pressed the quill into her notepad. 

_'Think about nice bunnies…think about nice bunnies.'_ Jade thought.

"I'm sorry we don't offer that here. What can I really get for you?" Jade asked.

"All right…well we want steak fries, English cheese balls and you on the side." He said.

Jade nearly burned a hole through her notepad by concentrating so hard. She wrote down their orders and gave a brief smile.

"As much as I'd like to think that women can be purchased, to my knowledge they never were…but I'll see what I can do for you." Jade said.

"You don't know shit. I can buy 40 of you and have you all suck my cock." Another boy said.

Jade started to see red flashing before her eyes and alarms going off in her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Madame Rosmerta and the other waitresses staring in horror. Madame Rosmerta whispered something to the waitress and Jade could probably tell that Madame Rosmerta asked her to step in before Jade chewed off an eye. Jade went to leave but the boy reached over and gave her arse a hard squeeze.

"Don't worry about me too much sugar tits." He winked.

Jade went to launch herself on him but the other waitresses flew in and grabbed her back.

"Don't even think about it Jade. We've all been there and it's not worth losing your job." Clarissa said from behind Jade. Jade's eyes blurred in tears and she broke from Clarissa's grasp and walked out to the storeroom, crying her eyes out.

"Oh sweetheart, I know how you feel…they still do that to me." She said patting Jade's shoulder.

"But that's not right. They shouldn't be doing pulling these acts. This falls under harassment do you know that? I'm going to get Draco and he'll-"

"No! No! No! Jade, I have a business to run and if I file harassment charges, I'll lose my customers." She said. Jade shook her head in disbelief and took off her waitress apron.

"I can't work here like this. I'm not going to allow some pig head Hogwarts boy make a grab at me like that. It's insulting." Jade said getting up.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't take the day off and starting from tomorrow, I'll give you the bar. You'll make drinks and send them off with no one to harass you." Madame Rosmerta said.

Jade considered it heavily and ultimately nodded. There was no other way she could earn money. Jade hugged Madame Rosmerta and apparated back to Draco's home. Jade rang the doorbell, leaning against the doorway waiting for Draco to open the door. The door opened all right but it was no Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my…you caught me." Scarlett said, only in a towel with her skin still wet and her hair slicked back as if she just got out of the shower.

Jade felt all the muscles in her body harden and she gaped at Scarlett who smirked back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jade asked seeing Scarlett cross her arms and lean close to Jade.

"I told you I'd get Draco back." Scarlett said.

"Who is it?" Draco asked appearing at the doorway without a shirt on. He too looked like he just stepped out of a shower. He froze when he saw Jade and looked at Scarlett.

"Oh no. No, no, no. This is just one big misunderstanding." He said seeing Jade who nodded her head slowly.

"I bet this is. Wow, you could have at least told me. Fucking wank." Jade said storming away. Draco chased her down and turned her around.

"Will you at least let me explain? This isn't what it looks like. Scarlett's under private investigation and she's the sole witness to a murder. She's under my watch." Draco said seeing Jade flare with anger.

"That's interesting, they gave her to her ex boyfriend and you took it." Jade said.

"She's a friend of mine, she needs my help and I care about her." Draco responded hotly. Jade crossed her arms and stood away from him.

"There are limits to some friendships Draco. I know you haven't forgotten when she told me that she'd have you. Well there she is, in your house with your towel around her waiting to seduce you when I'm not around." Jade said seeing Draco glare at her.

"For your information _Weasley_, Scarlett fell into those mud holes in our front yard and I had mud all over myself while I tried to help her up. She showered in the bathroom upstairs and I took a shower downstairs." He said seeing Jade smirk.

"I'm sure that's what happened, but you don't have to censor anything out for me Draco. I'm a big girl. I can take it when you tell me if you shagged her brains out in the shower after rolling around in the mud with her." Jade said.

"Stop coming off as some jealous terrorizing bitch." He said. Jade's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Draco whose hands flew to his face.

"Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy Merlin; that came out so wrong." Draco said. He looked at Jade and went to touch her but Jade slapped his hand away, feeling the waterworks coming through.

"That came out perfectly. At least you were honest right? I had a really bad day and I came home thinking about you and this is what I get." Jade said pressing her thumbs to her eyes, forcing herself not to cry. Draco tried to get her back but Jade shoved him aside.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." Jade said.

"Jade, just listen to me." Draco pleaded.

"Dirty little chicken fucker." Jade said.

"Stop calling me that!" Draco said. Jade repeated it and Draco put his hands on his hips.

"I don't know how other men would put up with you every day." Draco said as Jade went into the house and to the bedroom.

"Trust me Draco, other men only need _one_ woman to deal with but you have two. Guess you don't need me anymore." Jade said, packing her clothes.

"Don't do this to me." Draco said seeing Jade look up.

"I'd say the same thing about our situation but you set yourself up for this. You should have at least told me about it." Jade said, picking up her things.

"I don't think I need to explain myself when I'm trying to help out a friend. I certainly don't even need your permission for that. And don't think you don't do it behind my back. You know how much I hate Potter but you still went ahead and worked with him when you were an Aurseize. You'd still do now. Just like you said last night how you didn't believe him to be the murderer, well Scarlett's my friend whether you like it or not." Draco said as Jade went down the stairs.

Scarlett was waiting at the bottom of the steps with a cup of coffee in her hands, looking flawless in a long T-shirt and her damp blonde hair. As much as Jade didn't want to admit it, a tiny voice in the back of her head told her that Scarlett was miles ahead in beauty than Jade would ever be. Even without the makeup, Scarlett looked stunning.

"What's going on?" she asked innocently.

"Shut up. You won your ferret now get off my case." Jade said, taking Jerry's tank.

"You're taking Jerry?" Draco asked seeing Jade shoot him a look.

"He's _my_ turtle." Jade said.

"He's mine too." Draco said.

"But you've got Scarlett. You'll be screwing her brains out so frequently, you'll forget to feed Jerry, he'll die and I'll kill you both." Jade said sweetly.

"I think that's a threat. That goes against a Wizarding law right?" Scarlett asked Draco who sneered at her.

"So does stealing but you don't see me filing a complaint against you, do you?" Jade asked going out of the door. Draco followed her out and grabbed her shoulder.

"I hate you, get away from me." Jade snarled, seeing his expression start to sober. He looked at her for a while and smiled sadly.

"The first three words that came out of your mouth for me. It's so easy for you to tell me that you hate me but so hard to tell you that you love me…which you never once said." He said.

Jade couldn't respond to that. What was she going to say without making herself look stupid? Why, because she was too afraid to say it. Draco took a step back from her with his hands in his pocket.

"And you know what the crazy part about all of this is?" he asked softly. Jade felt tears leaking out of her eyes but her arms were occupied with her things and Jerry's tank.

"I still love you…and I'll probably still love you after you leave." He said. Jade's heart broke and she looked over at Scarlett who smiled at herself.

"If you loved me, you would have let me known that she was staying over but you didn't. It's fine I guess but don't waste your time and energy on me anymore." Jade said. Draco didn't say anything and Jade left with an apparition.

* * *

Jade appeared in front of her building and walked up the stairs, sobbing silently to herself.

"It's good for us." Jade said setting her bag of clothes down.

She opened the door to her apartment and walked in with Jerry, walking past a man who was standing in the middle of the room.

"He can go screw her all he wants. I don't care… so what if I didn't tell him I loved him? I don't have to say it…he should have seen it. Son of a chicken fucker." Jade said setting Jerry where he belonged. Jade turned around and walked past the man.

"Hey Harry." Jade said going to leave the apartment. She suddenly froze and whipped around to see Harry look slightly disturbed.

"Babe…you need help." He said.


	81. Part Four: Death Eaters

**For the Harry fans, this one's for you! I'm sorry Draco fans please don't hate me =[ Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked, still reeling over shock at Harry's appearance.

"I've been living here for a few days." He said looking around.

"I know, I can see that…but why here?" Jade asked.

He set a couple of papers on the coffee table and put his hands into his pocket.

"It's the last place anyone would look for me…and it smells like you." he said. Jade sighed and went out to grab her clothes.

"I smell like hippogriff dung half the time. I don't know why it appeals to you." she said with her bag of clothes. She closed the door and locked it. She turned around to see Harry smiling widely.

"It's not just your smell." He said looking over her.

"Please give me a break. I just broke off with Malfoy." Jade said seeing his smile brighten.

"That's good news for me." He said.

Jade walked past him and entered her bedroom, feeling a surge of tingly feelings sensitizing the lower part of her body. Harry slept on her broom bed. As much as it felt desirable, it was extremely comical.

"Don't give me hell for it, I couldn't move a bed inside and raise suspicion. It's bad enough I have my men coming over every day to hand me files and they don't look quite social." He said seeing Jade nod.

"Well I guess I'm joining you now." Jade said wiping her eyes.

"How come you haven't left and contacted the Ministry yet?" he asked curiously. Jade looked up.

"I know you didn't do it Harry. We all know you didn't do it." Jade said.

"I'm wanted for murdering Snape and 5 other men." He said.

"Well did you do it?" Jade asked.

"Do you think I did?" he asked.

"Nope." Jade said.

"You're naïve." He said. Jade shrugged.

"That's the same thing Draco said to me. I need something to eat." Jade said.

"There are fresh fruits and vegetables in the refrigerator and a few sandwiches. What's mine is always yours." He said giving her a kiss on her head. Jade placed a hand on his back and leaned against him, feeling him wrap his hands around her.

"You smell good." Jade murmured into his chest hearing Harry smile.

"Tell me about your day." He said. Jade pulled away from him and shook her head.

"You need to tell me about you. The entire Wizarding World has gone bonkers over your disappearance." Jade said. She took out a sandwich and opened the wrapper.

"This is turkey…no mayo, no cheese…why?" Jade asked looking at Harry who shook his head, going back to his paper.

"Do you want one?" Jade asked seeing him nod. Jade tossed him a sandwich and he caught it with one hand, seeing her take out mayonnaise and cheese.

"That'll put a nice block to your arteries." He said seeing Jade shrug.

"A girl's got to eat. And arteries don't care whatever you stuff into them when you've just broken up." Jade said spreading mayonnaise on her bread.

She felt Harry's hands slip between her arms and waist and turn her around. He pressed her against the counter and Jade's butter knife slipped from her hand. Harry skimmed his lips across her temple and cheekbone and stopped above her lips.

"Babe when I get through to you, you won't even remember Malfoy's first name." he whispered. Jade shuddered from goosebumps and saw Harry smile and take the sandwich from behind her.

"No cheese." He said. He took her hand and took her into the living room, sitting her down on the hot lips sofa.

"I'm sure you've heard _some_ of the small details around the Ministry." Harry said seeing Jade nod. "Here's the thing; apart from the Ministry, I have my own underground business that I attend to. Sometimes the Ministry is unaware and uninformed about some of the illegal activity that goes around in this world. Wizards and muggles everywhere are threatened by people who are willing to do anything for power and control. Just because Voldemort's dead, doesn't mean that we're safe. People like him are in the shadows and are just as bad if not worse if not attended to." He said seeing Jade nod.

"This particular case I was working on involved three men; Walden Macnair, Amycus Carrow and Igor Karakoff. My company was informed that they were dealing with something highly illegal and immoral." He said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Making Horcruxes out of _people_." Harry said seeing Jade jump in her seat.

"What?! How in the world can someone do that?" she shrieked. Harry nodded and continued.

"Apparently you can. This was much more different from Voldemort and by that I mean much more sinister and dangerous." He said.

"But this doesn't make sense. Karakoff wasn't a part of the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who for _years_." Jade said seeing Harry nod.

"And Carrow and Macnair weren't the brightest of the Death Eaters either. This was a huge set up, targeting me." He said.

"But why was Snape there? And who was the other person?" Jade asked.

"Snape was hired by me, to work as a cover and the other was Jugson. I don't know why he came but he was a Death Eater too." Harry said.

"Parvati told me there was a witness who saw you committing the murders and escaped." Jade said.

"Vincent Crabbe. Malfoy's one and only." Harry said. He pushed a piece of paper towards Jade and Jade picked it up, reading Crabbe's statement.

"You've to be kidding me." Jade said seeing Harry sigh.

"I wish I was. Now I'm pinned for murder. I never saw Crabbe when I walked into the room and I made sure there were no cameras from beforehand, but the Ministry has clear footage of me walking in the building." He said. Jade looked at the papers and took a sip of water.

"I need to take a shower." Jade said seeing Harry look at her and raise his eyebrow.

"I'm wanted for murder and you want to take a shower?" he asked. Jade waved him off.

"My mind usually works best when I'm taking a shower." She said seeing Harry break into a grin.

"No kidding…me too. Let's brainstorm together." He suggested. Jade shook her head and grabbed a towel and fresh clothes.

Jade turned the shower on and stepped in, feeling the hot water melt off the day's stress. She didn't need to think about Draco and Scarlett who were probably making steaming love to each other for all she cared. Jade choked back a tear at the image of Draco with another woman. He had told her he loved her and she couldn't even say it back to him to save their relationship? From what she saw, this was her fault. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Jade poked her head out of the shower curtain.

"What?" Jade asked.

"I can hear you sobbing from the bedroom. You got distracted didn't you?" he asked.

Jade didn't answer and Harry opened the bathroom door and looked in.

"Do you want me to shoot Malfoy?" he asked.

"No! Of course not. I just sort of keep thinking about him and it's hard not to you know. I work at the fucking Three Broomsticks where those guys grab my arse and humiliate me, I don't-"

"What?" Harry cut in, his eyes narrowing.

"What? I work in the Three Broomsticks." Jade said.

"And men do _what_ to you?" he asked. Jade slumped her shoulders and started to lather shampoo on her hair.

"This stupid job is worse than being an Aurseize. Every day you have to hear 'I want butterbeer and a plate of you' or 'I'll pay you extra if you sit on my lap.' It's all bullshit. Today was just the usual, except one of the customers felt up my bum today and I went to kill him but Madame Rosmerta stepped in. I would have filed for harassment but Madame Rosmerta said she didn't want to lose her customers." Jade said, rinsing herself off. She waited for Harry to comment but didn't hear him.

"Harry?" Jade asked.

She looked outside of the curtain, seeing that Harry wasn't there anymore. She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She went to leave the bathroom but Harry walked in, bumping right into her. Jade fell on her hip again where she had fallen on last night.

"OW!" Jade said lying on the tiled floor. Harry helped her up and removed a small portion of the towel wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked in a panicky voice.

"Relax, I'm looking at it and this isn't the first time I've seen you naked." He said inspecting it.

"I've never seen _you_ naked." Jade said seeing him look up.

"Would you like me to be?" he asked. Jade clapped her hand over her mouth as Harry trailed his fingers over the bruise.

"How did you get this bruise?" he asked gently.

He slipped his hand through her back and kissed her collarbone. Jade hummed and Harry pulled the towel off. He soaked in her form and looked back at her. They stood still for a nanosecond until Harry attacked her with a snog, carrying her into the bedroom. He set her on the bed as Jade pulled his shirt over his head. She nearly drooled at the sight of Harry without his shirt. He was lean and sculpted wonderfully. The grooves defined his abdomen and narrowed down to his waist.

"You're staring." Harry smirked, unbuckling his belt.

"I just…didn't know." Jade said still staring at him. Harry kissed her and crawled on to the bed, guiding her back. Harry went to take off his boxers and a sudden thought popped into Jade's head.

"_DEATH EATERS!_" Jade yelled. Harry sprang off the bed and looked behind him and outside of the bedroom. He looked back at Jade who sat up, covering herself with her sheets.

"Death Eaters! They're all Death Eaters!" Jade said.

"Yeah…we all knew that." He said.

"But you said someone set you up. It could be a possibility that someone framed you because they found out that you were on their case for dealing with Horcruxes. Someone you know, who you see every day, someone from your company is feeding all the information to create a set up between those Death Eaters that had no idea what they were in for, except for Snape! Think about it, who else did you tell about the cameras?" Jade asked seeing Harry take a seat on the bed.

"I told a couple of my men to take care of it." He said.

"Someone who works for you is in on this. Crabbe knows him too because whoever is operating this wants _you_ out because you've always been in the way and they know that you're working on them. They know when and where to operate the cameras after they've been unplugged." Jade said seeing Harry shake his head.

"That's impossible. All of the men that work for me are carefully screened. I used Legilimency thoroughly and even asked Snape to break into their minds. It's impossible for me and Snape to miss it." Harry said. Jade chewed on her lower lip and saw Harry get up.

"I can't trust anyone anymore." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked as he put his pants on.

"I'm getting Zane. He's the only one who knows I'm here and I'm not taking your life at risk either. If they find out you're here with me they'll kill you too." He said. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Stay here and go to sleep. I'll be in the other room talking to Zane." He said seeing her nod.

"Night." Jade said seeing him leave. Harry closed the door and Jade lied down on her bed, falling asleep.


	82. Part Four: Respect The Pub

Jade woke up in the morning, feeling an arm draped over her. She turned around slowly to see Harry sleeping next to her, his breath on the nape of her neck. Seeing herself wake up to Harry and not Draco scared the living daylights out of her. She felt disappointed and a little disheartened at the thought of it. She wondered how Draco was feeling waking up to Scarlett. Jade shook the thoughts from her head and looked down at Harry. There was no doubt that Jade had strong and dangerous feelings for Harry. In a way she felt like she was turning her back on Draco and doing the exact same thing he feared but he was with Scarlett now. Jade pulled away from Harry but felt him tighten his arms around her.

"Uh oh." Jade said, feeling him slid his hands down to her waist.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Jade asked holding on to his wrists.

"You looked lonely." He said opening his eyes. Jade looked into his friendly green eyes and he tried to reached down again.

"I didn't look lonely." Jade said, trying to block him with her leg but felt him lift her up so she was straddling him.

"You're pretty in the morning." He said with one hand behind his head and the other holding her hand. Jade smiled at him.

"Well so are you." she said seeing him pull his eyebrows together and watch her curiously.

"Most women would have killed you right now for calling me pretty." Harry said seeing Jade laugh.

"Yeah I would have probably gotten stabbed with a mascara wand if I called you pretty. But I have a question." Jade said. "I have never seen you with a woman before." Jade said seeing him sit up with her still on him.

"I'm not a commitment type of man." He said resting his warm hands on her hips. Jade looked confused and scratched her head.

"I have friends and they're all I need. I don't like being tied down to a woman, especially someone who wouldn't understand what I do for a living." He said.

"And what about girls like me?" Jade asked cautiously. Harry chuckled and moved a strand of Jade's hair from her face.

"I've _never_ met a girl like _you_. I had to admit…you were pretty tolerable in Hogwarts but after the Malfoy incident I thought you were just like the rest of the girls." He said seeing Jade frown.

"But I was far from the truth." He said.

"What were you wrong about?" Jade asked.

"A lot of things. Not a lot of girls become Aurseizes and the ones who do are women of substance. When I met you after all those years I couldn't believe Ron." Harry said.

"I knew you thought I sucked." Jade said crossly.

"Babe, to say you sucked was an understatement but somehow you managed to catch your fugitives so you had to be doing _something_ right. I admit you were sometimes a pain but it started to grow on me." He said kissing her.

"And now?" Jade asked.

"Now is different. You're a good woman but you have relationship issues with Malfoy. I hate Malfoy but I know you don't and one day, you're going to eventually end up with him because he's good for you." Harry said. Jade blinked at him and Harry scooted her closer to him.

"I like you but I think I'm giving you false promises and hope for the future. All my life I had to deal with abnormal things and marriage and children never crossed my mind and I think it's better this way that I don't." he said as Jade nodded.

"I understand. I'm not the marriage and children type either…it sort of scares the crap out of me." Jade said.

"Sooner or later you'll want to marry someone but it won't be me love." He said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Hey, did you speak to Zane yesterday?" Jade asked trying to get off of him.

"Zane's clear but I still have my guards up. I don't trust anyone except for you so you know not to go around telling Lavender or Ginny." Harry said seeing Jade pull.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid." Jade said.

"But you're a woman." Harry said.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean? I'm getting late for work. It's bad enough I have you making sexist remarks and other men actually treating me like crap by grabbing my arse." Jade said seeing Harry go still. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed Jade's chin.

"I spoke to Zane yesterday and he'll be at the restaurant monitoring you and getting a face. In the meantime, you need to know how to defend yourself. If I hear that a man grabs you again, I'll go there myself and break his arm off just so I could have something to hit him with." Harry said getting up.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked seeing him turning around.

"Teaching you a few defense moves. Now try to grab me with one hand." Harry said.

"I don't want to break an arm so early in the morning." Jade said.

"I'll do more damage if you don't listen." He said.

Jade let out a rough sigh and went to grab him. Harry instantly caught her hand and spun it lightly and had her against the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jade yelped.

"I suggest you do it with enough force to break his arm off. Here's how you do it." Harry said.

Harry spent a half an hour, showing Jade a couple of defense moves that made Jade an embarrassing scapegoat. Harry would laugh at her sometimes when he'd have her in an awkward position and Jade would sometimes jump around when Harry tried to grab her.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked seeing her jump on the bed.

"Making it harder for you to catch me." Jade said. Harry swiftly grabbed her leg and she fell backwards on the bed.

"You always make my days better." He said grinning at her. He kissed her lightly and pulled her shirt up, touching her bruise.

"Be careful." He said. He kissed her again and moved on top of her. Jade knew she was going to be a few minutes late for work but what did she care?

The doorbell rang and a knock soon followed after that. Harry looked out of the bedroom door and looked back at Jade.

"It's not Zane." He said.

Jade got off of the bed and opened the door carefully to see Draco standing there.

"Jade-" Draco went to say but Jade gasped and shut the door in his face. She turned quickly to Harry, making motions for him to leave.

"You have to leave!" Jade said seeing Harry look around and shrug.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked from outside.

"I er…I'm cleaning up." Jade said loud enough for Draco to hear but kept signaling at Harry.

"Draco's going to _kill_ me if he sees you here. He might kill _you_." Jade said seeing Harry look threatening.

"I'd like to see him try to hurt you." he said.

"All right well just hide in the bedroom." Jade said.

Harry pulled her in a short kiss and left into the bedroom. Jade opened the door and smiled unusually hard at Draco.

"Wow, good morning eh? What are _you_ doing here so early?" Jade asked seeing him look at her awkwardly.

"Are you…okay?" he asked seeing Jade nod vigorously.

"I am absolutely splendid. Never been better. What's up?" Jade asked.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." Draco said.

"We can talk outside! Inside is a mess, you don't want to be in there and the light in the hallway is so nice these days." Jade said slipping out of her apartment. Draco stood back, with his hands in his pockets.

"You're not wearing pants and what's _wrong_ with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why are you even here? I have to get to work soon so make it quick." Jade said. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at her door.

"Is someone in there?" he asked. Jade scoffed.

"No." Jade said.

"Then why won't you let me in?" Draco asked going for the door.

"Because," Jade said sliding herself between him and the door. "I'm not your business anymore. Whatever I do with my life does not concern you." Jade said. Draco clenched his jaw.

"I came to apologize to you. Will you at least get ready so I can wait out here and give you a ride to work?" he asked. Jade paused for a bit and nodded.

"Fine but you wait out here. Do you understand?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

Jade opened the door and went to go in but Draco beat her to it. He shoved the door open and walked in, looking around. His eyes fell on the muggle computers, guns, cell phones, keys and the new television.

"I know that smell." Draco said going into the bathroom.

"It's called soap, I'm sorry if you've never heard…of…it…" Jade trailed off when she saw Draco appear with a men's razor and aftershave balm.

"I uh…my legs sometimes needs a little-"

"This is Potter's. Potter's been living here. For Merlin's sake you're keeping a fucking fugitive in your apartment!" Draco yelled tossing the razor and the aftershave to the side. He went to the bedroom and Jade prayed that Harry wouldn't come out and stun Draco. Instead Harry was nowhere in her apartment; it was like he disappeared.

"Where the hell is that bastard? I'll rip him into nothing-"

"You'll do absolutely nothing to him do you understand? Harry's my friend-"

"Your fuck buddy. No need to be so formal about your relationship with him." Draco yelled.

"Keep your fucking voice down and get the _fuck_ out of my apartment Draco Malfoy. You screwed our relationship up by bringing that witch in. Don't you even think about sending an innocent man to the Ministry or else I will never forgive you for it." Jade said. Draco nodded, looking like he was done fighting with her.

"Fine. You want Potter? Eat your fucking heart out. He can have you, all of you. I'm done with you." he said.

"You made it clear yesterday to me. And by the way, Scarlett likes to have her sex rough doesn't she? Those teeth marks look absolutely _stunning_ against your ferret little neck." Jade said seeing him turn around. Draco immediately placed a hand on his neck, trailing over the bite marks. He turned red and went to explain but Jade held her hand up, shaking her head.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"Because I knew you were mad and that I'd give you time to cool off but I didn't know you'd be on your way living with Potter and screwing him out of his fucking head." Draco said.

"I haven't slept with Harry. I never have." Jade said seeing him wave his hand to dismiss her.

"I don't give a shit anymore Weasley. This is your business and I'm of the past. Goodbye, have a nice life with Potter." Draco said leaving. He slammed the door behind him and Jade felt her heart break all over again.

"I don't know what you see in him." Harry said appearing next to her.

"I don't know either." Jade said.

* * *

Jade apparated to work and walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Jade! How are you feeling today?" Madame Rosmerta asked seeing Jade nod. She didn't have the best morning of her life but she should be thankful, other people had worse days.

"Meh." Jade said as Madame Rosmerta showed her to the bar.

"You know how to operate the bar don't you? This is Butterbeer, Cherry syrup, gilllywater, mulled mead etcetera, etcetera." Madame Rosmerta said, knocking her hand against the barrels of drink.

Jade nodded and went to ask about the kegs but they heard a small crash from the front of the restaurant.

"I quit! I can't take this anymore!" Clarissa bawled, ripping her apron off. She came to the bar and pointed her hand at Madame Rosmerta. "I'm quitting and you can't make me stay to be a live squishing doll for these perverted pigs!" Clarissa cried.

"But-" Madame Rosmerta said but Clarissa streaked out of the pub. All the men in the pub roared in laughter and Jade felt the tips of her ears grow warm.

"Hello? We're waiting for someone to take our order!" the same group of Hogwarts boys said, banging their hand against the table. Jade saw them leering at her and Madame Rosmerta sighed.

"I'll go take their orders." Madame Rosmerta said. She went to leave but Jade placed her hand on Madame Rosmerta's shoulder.

"No, you stay back. I'll handle them." Jade said.

The door opened and Zane walked through wearing his usual black shirt and pants. He met eyes with Jade briefly. He gave a small nod and Madame Rosmerta walked over to him, showing him his seat. Jade took a notepad and a quill and walked over to the Hogwarts boys.

"Look who it is. You went home crying didn't you? Sit on my lap and tell me all about it." He said patting his lap. Jade tapped the notepad and gave them a fake smile.

"Either you order or leave. Pick one and stick to it." Jade said seeing them scoff.

"Oh we wouldn't want to leave. Not after having a little fun." He winked.

"What will you have?" Jade asked.

"Your address." Another said.

"Fuck you." Jade said to him. He glared at her as the others sucked in their breath.

"Feisty aren't you?" he asked.

"We'll have steak fries." The one with dirty blonde hair said.

Jade slipped the quill behind her ear and went to leave but felt one of their hands grab her arse. From what Harry taught her this morning, Jade instantly grabbed his hand from behind her, twisted it in a full 360 degree circle and slammed it against the table, pushing her other hand on his upper arm. He gave a strangled yelp and the rest of the boys went to get Jade.

"Take one step and your friend is going to be a one armed kid." Jade snarled. The boys face turned ashen and they plopped onto their seats, watching her in horror. Jade saw Zane already on his feet, watching her precariously.

"Now you boys listen to me…and that applies to every man that walks their balls in here. This is a respectable pub with respectable women who work hard only to be treated like shit by dirty flaming wankers like you. If you come into this pub you better come with respect and treat us the way you would treat your mother and sisters. Fuckers." Jade said letting him go. He whimpered, clutching his arm and stumbled away.

"I'm going to tell the Aurors on you." he nearly wept.

Jade gasped and put her hands on her mouth

"No! Don't do that! That would…ruin us!" She said seeing them wobble away. "And then when the Aurors come in, I can tell them to suck on a bull's cock and hand each and every single one of you to them for harassment. In fact I'll do it to _anyone_ who tries to act smart and touch another woman inappropriately again. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Jade asked looking around the entire room.

No one was speaking, they were all frozen with fear and fascination to someone standing up for the women in the Three Broomsticks.

"I said…does anyone have a fucking problem with that?" Jade asked a little more sternly. Everyone shook their heads.

"No ma'am."

"No of course not."

"No!" they said.

Jade looked back at the Hogwarts boys who advanced towards the door.

"You get the hell out of Madame Rosmerta's pub and come back when you're men with an arseful of manners." Jade said.

They scurried out and Jade turned around to see Zane grinning to himself. She smiled as Madame Rosmerta set him a mug of butterbeer and threw her arms around Jade.

"My hero! You saved us!" she said jumping up and down.

Jade took Madame Rosmerta to the back of the store and started jumping around with her.

"Now here's the deal. You're not allowed to let them walk all over you again. Never, ever, ever." Jade said seeing Madame Rosmerta nod.

"And if they do, you let me know but I doubt this will happen anytime soon." Jade said. Madame Rosmerta bubbled in giggles and walked back into the pub with new respect.


	83. Part Four: Goyle

Jade was on her lunch break when Lavender called again.

"I need help with this boil on my arse." Lavender said. Jade gave a look of disgust to the phone and went back to the conversation.

"Then go to a Healer!" Jade said hearing Lavender sigh.

"No, I'm talking about Stanley Dogget and there are a _million _cases piling up which I can't do by myself. I'm getting so stressed, I think my pubic hair is going gray." Lavender said.

"Ough! Holy crap, shut up I'll come but I have to get back in an hour, that's when my break's done." Jade said.

"It's fine with me!" Lavender said. Lavender appeared in front of the Three Broomsticks and waved for Jade to come.

"Where does he live?" Jade asked looking at the splotches of paint on Lavender's shirt and hair. "Er…" Jade said seeing Lavender nod roughly.

"That son of a bitch is going to eat his own eyeballs today. My hair-"

"I know, expensive extensions blah, blah." Jade said as Lavender grabbed her hand.

"Don't blah, blah me. You'd bitch too if you had paint in your expensive hair…but your hair is stupid and sticks out everywhere." Lavender said.

"As long as I don't look like Peter Pan." Jade said seeing Lavender grin.

"You don't look anything like Peter Pan now, just don't get blown up as much and Malfoy will keep you." Lavender said as they apparated.

"I'm not with Malfoy anymore. We sort of broke up yesterday." Jade said seeing Lavender frown.

"Oh Jade…you should have told me. If you feel bad, you can go, I'll understand." Lavender said seeing Jade shake her head.

"I'm all right. I might as well seize the day than be a helpless cripple over it." Jade said seeing Lavender sigh with relief.

"Thank Merlin; I was hoping you didn't leave but I thought I'd say it to be polite and not insensitive or anything." Lavender said.

"Hmm…you don't say?" Jade asked. Lavender took out a muggle gun and pounded on the door.

"Jeez Lavender, that's a gun!" Jade said jumping away from her. Lavender only shrugged.

"So? What's your point?" Lavender asked.

"That _was_ my point!" Jade said.

"You always played it safe Jade, that's why you always landed in crappy situations, now watch this." Lavender said.

The door opened and Stanley looked out.

"Shit, you bought her along again. Where's the dog when you need it?" he asked.

"You need to get your arse back to the Ministry." Lavender said.

"Bite me sweet thing." He said.

With that he slammed the door in Lavender's face and Jade could almost see the lava bursting through Lavender's eyes and ears. She pointed the gun to the door.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

Lavender shot three rounds to the door and Jade felt like her ears were permanently damaged.

"Lavender you can't do that!" Jade squeaked but Lavender was already inside, looking for Stanley Dogget.

She felt a rough hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see a new boyish looking Auror, helping her up. He mouthed a few words to her and Jade squinted at him.

"_WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! I CANT HEAR YOU!" _Jade yelled, seeing him flinch.

"Merlin, lady be quiet." He said. Jade looked at the house and the Auror took her arms.

"What? What are you doing?" Jade asked seeing him place a binding charm on it.

"You're arrested because you don't have proper documentation for being here." He said.

"But, but, I didn't do anything!" Jade said seeing him shove her away.

Another Auror appeared, escorting a pained Stanley Dogget and a very pissed off Lavender Brown from the backyard.

"I'm getting arrested! What am I going to do?" Jade asked.

"Why is she being arrested?" Lavender asked the new Auror.

"Because she wasn't supposed to be here." The new Auror said.

"But I didn't make the capture. What the hell is wrong with you Aurors?" Jade asked. He pointed a finger at her.

"Hey, don't make fun of an Auror. I know you; you were that ex-Aurseize that caused trouble and grief to everyone. You burned up the nursing home where my grandfather was and now he's living with us and making my family's life miserable!" he said.

"For the gazillionth time, I did _not_ burn down the nursing home!" Jade said.

He apparated her off to the Ministry and Lavender promised Jade that she'd have her out.

"How are you going to get me out? I don't want to go to Azkaban!" Jade said.

"You're going to Nurmengard." The new Auror said.

Jade was thrown into a cellar in Nurmengard and held on to the bars for dear life.

"I don't want to be here! I didn't deserve to be here! I never killed anyone!" Jade screamed.

"Shut up! You're making my ears bleed!" Stanley said from behind her. Jade turned around and looked over him.

"I can't believe I'm sharing a prison cell with you. There should be a ladies cell." Jade said looking around.

"Shut up before I get a Dementor on you!" the guard cell yelled from the end of the corridor.

"Hey you can…I don't know, I'm not cool enough to pull that off." Jade said sitting down.

Stanley grinned at her and wagged his eyebrows.

"First time in prison?" he asked.

"First time in a Wizarding prison, I've been in a muggle prison before." Jade said seeing Stanley flex his muscles.

"Have you ever tried prison sex before?" he asked.

"You come near me and I will do permanent damage so you won't have any kind of sex in your life." Jade threatened seeing him grimace. She heard a couple of cells nearby cackle in laughter and Jade looked around, feeling highly uncomfortable.

"How come you're not like your friend?" Stanley asked, lying on his cot. Jade curled up into a little ball.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"She shagged me twice before apprehending me. How come you walk around with a stick up your arse?" he asked.

"I'm not that type of girl. I'm more of the romantic." Jade said.

"I can be romantic." Stanley said.

"I don't know you; I don't trust you, I don't think I even _like_ you and you're not my friend." Jade said.

"My name is Stanley Dogget-"

"Miss Weasley, you're out!" a guard appeared, fumbling through his keys.

"Why? Did Lavender-" Jade stopped when she saw Draco appear, looking livid.

"I'm very sorry Auror Malfoy but it was Auror Spinnard who-"

"You told me that to death, shut up and get her out." Draco said holding up a hand for the guard to stop talking.

"I'm not going." Jade said sitting back down.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jade.

"She's crazy, she likes it here. She should have gone to Azkaban." Someone from another cell said.

Draco snatched the keys from the guard, unlocked the cell and stepped inside.

"Get _out_." He said to Jade.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm staying right here until someone else comes for me but I'm not leaving with you." Jade said stubbornly. Stanley looked at Draco and smiled sheepishly.

"It's because she likes me. She wants prison sex." Stanley said.

Draco turned around, picked him up and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jade asked standing up. Draco pointed a finger at her, his eyes dark with rage.

"_Don't_ get me started. I've had a bad day as it is and I don't need shit from you." he said.

Jade was scared stiff and didn't say anything when Draco grabbed her arm and dragged her out of Numergard. He took a Portkey out and took her to the Ministry to clear her papers.

"Stand right here." Draco said. Jade nodded and Draco walked into Percy's office.

"Parkinson get out, I need to talk to Weasley." Draco said. Jade smacked herself and Pansy strolled out, spotting Jade.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Weasley. Word has it you and Malfoy broke up and he's shacking up with his new witness?" Pansy asked seeing Jade glare at her. Pansy smiled and looked her up and down.

"I suppose you know where Potter is?" Pansy asked.

"Why would you suppose that? I haven't heard from him since he disappeared." Jade said. Pansy crossed her arms and leaned closer to Jade.

"I have my eye on you Weasley. I know you'll lead me to Potter." Pansy said.

"And I'm keeping my eye on you too…I know you'll lead me to an STD." Jade said.

Pansy stuck her middle finger at Jade and sashayed away. Jade turned around and heard a small crash and Pansy scream.

"You fucking doughnut Crabbe! You spilled coffee all over my robes!" Pansy shrieked.

Jade whipped around and saw Crabbe staring at Pansy dumbly.

"Eh…sorry about that." He said. He stood around awkwardly, looking more concerned that he spilled his coffee than Pansy on the floor; Jade knew the feeling.

"Yoo hoo! I have a tissue. Wipe yourself down big boy, are you okay?" Jade asked Crabbe who looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked. Jade smiled at him and stuck out her hand.

"My name is Jade. You look _so_ cute and I'm so sad that you spilled your coffee, why don't I buy you a new one and buy you dinner?" Jade asked seeing Crabbe's eyes light up.

"_Really_?" he asked seeing Jade nod.

"Of course." Jade said.

"I'm still down here." Pansy said.

"Then get yourself up." Draco said appearing from Percy's office.

"Can I go home?" Jade asked seeing Draco turn to her, his face hard and devoid from any emotion that could give him away.

"You have a few things in my house that you need to pick up. I'll tell Scarlett to keep her clothes on so she won't surprise you." Draco said taking out his cell phone.

"Hmm…I heard you'd get demoted if you slept with your witness." Jade said. Draco paled and took a step towards her, leaning close to her ear.

"And I heard that if you keep Harry Potter in your apartment, you'd get the soul sucked out of you." he whispered. He leaned back and watched the silent horror on her face.

"Are you going to buy me a doughnut now?" Crabbe asked, poking Jade's arm. Jade turned around and nodded.

"Let's go." Jade said.

Draco, Jade and Crabbe left the Ministry building and apparated to Draco's house. Draco opened the door and walked in to be greeted by Scarlett who threw her arms out at him.

"Darling you're home!" she said kissing him. Jade felt a streak of jealousy burn up her insides as she saw Scarlett fawning all over him. Scarlett turned to see Jade standing there and gave her a rude look.

"What are _you _doing here?" Scarlett asked.

"Relax. I'm not here to steal anything from you. I don't steal stolen stuff." Jade said as Draco handed her a box of her things.

"Thanks." Jade said.

Draco watched her leave and Jade nodded at Crabbe who was standing outside.

"Let's go big boy." Jade said.

Crabbe nodded, looked at Draco's doorway to see Scarlett. He looked away but quickly gave her a second glance.

"Oh my God…" Crabbe said. Jade rolled her eyes and went to tug Crabbe along but the red from his cheeks vanished and the food fell out of his mouth.

"I know her." Crabbe said.

Jade looked at Scarlett whose eyes were as wide as truck tires. Her face had 'panic' written all over it and Draco and Jade were the only ones who didn't understand. Scarlett grabbed Draco's arm, pulled him inside and shut the door. Jade apparated Crabbe to the Three Broomsticks and dragged him in.

"Jade where did you go?! Your lunch break was supposed to be over 5 hours ago!" Madame Rosmerta said seeing Jade grimace.

"I was arrested and sent to Numergard. It's a long story and I'm really sorry." Jade said seeing Madame Rosmerta shake her head.

"I should be thanking you. After you scared those idiots away and gave this pub a new name, I've had so many girls coming over to show their appreciation and even file for a job! They know they're safe when you're around." Madame Rosmerta said seeing Jade laugh. Clarissa appeared with a few other girls and they looked more than happy and teary eyed to see Jade.

"You've done such an amazing thing today…not just for yourself but for us…for me." Clarissa said seeing Jade blush.

"I really didn't do anything really." Jade said.

"Excuse me, can someone tell me where I can fill out an application for a job?" a gentle soothing voice asked.

Jade turned around to see Rita with her long sunny blonde hair in a light orange shirt and a long white skirt. Right next to her was Shetty, one of Jade's past fugitives she had to apprehend during the Dahlia case. He was wearing a long sleeved loose white shirt with his hair out and his trademark purple spectacles.

"Jade! So good to see you!" Rita said brightly.

"Whoa mate…I can feel the good aura everywhere here." Shetty said waving his arms around.

"So you're here to fill out an application?" Jade asked seeing Rita nod.

"And I bought cookies for everyone." Rita said.

The girls and Madame Rosmerta all took a piece and Jade shook her head. Crabbe who was standing next to Jade took a cookie, shoved it in his mouth and his face wrenched horribly. Jade heard a couple of gags behind her and she tried to keep Rita occupied before her heart broke again.

"Here's an application and what are you here for Shetty?" Jade asked seeing Shetty wrap an arm around Rita.

"I'm supporting my soul mate." He said. Rita smiled and snuggled against Shetty who hugged her tightly.

"Wow…I didn't know. That's great congratulations!" Jade said seeing them nod.

"Look." Rita said sticking out her hand. Jade saw an engagement ring on Rita's ring finger.

"Holy crap, you two are getting married?" Jade asked seeing them nod happily. "Aw…this is so sweet. I'm so happy for you both." Jade said hugging them.

"We're happy for you too. After how you stood up for this place and gave respect back to women. It's so admirable!" Rita said as the other girls agreed.

"Three cheers for Jade! Hip, hip..hooray! Hip, hip…hooray! Hip, hip…hooray!" Jade shook her head in embarrassment and Crabbe poked her again.

"You promised me food." He said. Jade sat him down and took down his order.

"So…you've seen Scarlett Cilla before?" Jade asked seeing Crabbe look up.

"Is that her name? I didn't know." Crabbe said shrugging.

Jade handed him a Thunderwhiskey and saw him shoot it down. Crabbe got his food and Jade waited patiently.

"So I heard you are the main witness to the Harry Potter case everyone is talking about?" Jade asked seeing Crabbe nod.

"So many women want to sleep with me now…is this where it's leading to? You sleeping with me?" he asked.

Jade blinked at him and continued.

"But is it true? Did you really see Potter killing all those people?" Jade asked excitedly. Crabbe smiled goofily and leaned forward.

"Don't tell anyone…but it's a secret that's only between you and me." He said seeing Jade nod.

"Your secret is safe with me." Jade said.

"Potter didn't kill anyone. He was framed." Crabbe whispered. Jade gasped and slapped Crabbe mockingly.

"You naughty little devil." She said seeing him giggle and his cheeks flush red.

"The girl…Scarlett planned this. She gave me orders to lie to the Ministry." Crabbe said.

Jade felt her blood run cold as soon as she heard this.

"You could be mistaken. Maybe it's not her." Jade said seeing Crabbe shake his head.

"I swear on my dead mother's grave, that was her. She gave me the orders." Crabbe said.

"So she was the one who killed all those men?" Jade asked seeing Crabbe shake his head.

"I don't know much," Crabbe said.

Jade nodded. Big surprise.

"But I do know this much. Cilla was taking orders from someone else. He's so smart, he got someone working with Potter and Potter didn't even know about it. Isn't that great?" Crabbe asked. Jade wanted to slam Crabbe's thick head through the heavy wooden table but knew that he gave her a valuable clue to this mess.

"Do you know anything else? Anything at all? Have you seen the man that works for Potter?" Jade asked seeing Crabbe nod.

"He was a Death Eater. He used to go to school with me." Crabbe said.

"Who is he?" Jade asked. Crabbe leaned in close and whispered in Jade's ear.

"Goyle."


	84. Part Four: Fenrir Greyback

Jade burst through her door to see Harry lying on her hot lips sofa without his shirt on with his laptop perched on his waist. He looked up at Jade who felt a scary rush run through her that made her think about running away. He lifted up his finger and gestured for her to come to him.

"Zane told me what happened today. I wish I was there to see it." He said brushing his fingertips down her spine.

"I need to tell you about my entire day, then you would have wished you were there to see it."

Harry got up and Jade told him everything about throwing the Hogwarts boys out, being locked up in Numergard, the encounter with Crabbe and Scarlett and her conversation with Crabbe.

"Polyjuice potion." Harry said, looking at his computer, bringing up a file. He pointed to a picture of a man in a black shirt and black pants, changing the camera.

"Looks like one of your men." Jade said and Harry nodded.

"Can you ask Malfoy, _politely_, why Cilla's under Auror watch." Harry asked, handing her his cell phone. Jade flipped it open and dialed Draco's number.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Thank you for bailing me out today." Jade said hearing him pause for a beat.

"You didn't deserve it." He said.

"Well fuck you too!" Jade said feeling Harry nudge her.

"Is this why you called me? To start an argument and tell me all over again-"

"I just had a question. I didn't call you to argue." Jade said.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. Jade looked at Harry who leaned back at his seat, smirking at her.

"You said Cilla was a witness to a murder?" Jade asked hearing Draco grunt. "What did she see?" Jade asked.

"Some werewolf attack. We're not even sure who it is and until we don't catch him she's in danger." Draco said.

"Oh…werewolf attack?" Jade said as Harry called Zane.

"Yeah. Why, is this confirmation that I wasn't bullshitting the whole time?" Draco asked.

"I'll call you later." Jade said. She closed the phone and looked at Harry who was already on a phonecall.

"Get here with my Porsche. Make sure no one's tailing you." Harry said. He snapped the phone closed and got up.

"Come on, we're going for a little ride." He said. Jade got up and Harry pulled on a long sleeved olive green shirt. There was a knock at the door and Harry opened to see Zane.

"Babe can you get me my gun from the bedroom?" Harry asked seeing Jade nod.

Jade left as Harry started explaining everything to Zane. She looked at the gun lying on her Snitch dressing table and gulped, picking it up by its nozzle. She left the bedroom and stuck it out to Harry who looked amused at the way she held the gun. Zane suppressed a smile but the upper corners of his lips twitched.

"Thanks but that's not how you hold a gun." Harry said taking it from her and tucking it on his waistband behind him.

"Be thankful I didn't hold it from the trigger. I would have killed someone." Jade said as Harry wrapped an arm around her.

They walked out of the apartment and Harry made sure that there was no way that even Dark Magic could penetrate through the doors. They walked into the parking lot and Zane opened the door for Jade who slid into the back. He got into the passenger's seat as Harry started the car. They zoomed off and the entire car was silent, with no one saying a word. Jade twiddled her thumbs, getting anxious from the silence. She started humming a tune to her favorite songs that her father would sing to her all throughout her childhood.

"Down at an English fair one evening I was there when I heard a showman shouting underneath the flair…" Jade sang in a low voice.

She saw Harry's eyes flick towards the rearview mirror and meet her eyes. She sighed and stood quiet, looking out the window and wondering where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked seeing Harry's eyes on the road.

"Patience." Harry said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

Zane shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Jade saw Harry almost smile. Jade waited for a while and Harry pulled into a parking space in front of a building and killed the engine. He got out with Zane and so did Jade. They all walked into the building and Jade punched the button to the elevator but Harry took her hand.

"It's only the second floor." Harry said seeing Jade point to the elevator.

"Yes, I'll let you press the button with the shiny 2 on it." Jade said.

Harry pulled her along and made her walk up the stairs to the second floor. Jade panted and heaved and Zane looked pained to see her that way.

"Should I take her to the hospital Mr. Potter?" Zane asked seeing Harry look at Jade.

"What she needs is a personal trainer. I'm being serious now Jade, stay behind me and don't make yourself an open target for Goyle or else I'll really be wanted for murder." He said seeing Jade nod.

"Stay behind you. Gotcha." Jade said. Harry stood close to the door and gave it a few short raps.

"Who is it?" a deep voice asked.

Harry stepped back and with a swift kick, the door banged open and Goyle, who was twice as big and wide as Harry was grabbed by the collar and thrown across the room like a rag doll. Harry walked in and took out his gun, pointing it at Goyle's head.

"What did you do with Knox?" Harry asked yanking Goyle up who stared at the barrel of the gun.

"Shoot me, but you'll never get an answer from me." Goyle said.

Harry looked up at Zane who reached into his belt and took out a heavy metal flashlight. He tossed it to Harry who grabbed it with ease and swung it hard at Goyle's knee. Jade heard the crack and immediately gasped, covering her mouth and watching with horror. Goyle yelled in pain and Harry tapped Goyle's other knee.

"What did you do with Knox?" Harry asked as each tap got heavier on his knee. Jade almost felt bad for Goyle who started crying from the pain.

"He's in the bedroom, locked in a trunk." Goyle whimpered. Zane went straight to it and Jade stood there, watching Harry extract the information out of Goyle.

"On whose order did you take to kidnap one of my men and spy on me by taking a Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked. Goyle shook his head vigorously and Harry got the flashlight ready again.

"You can hit me wherever you want but I've been sworn not to tell. He'll kill me." Goyle said.

"You won't be able to die if I don't do it first." Harry said. Goyle shook his head and Harry looked up at Jade.

"Step into the other room and close the door." Harry said.

Jade scurried off; feeling like her stomach was turning and the blood run out from her head. She closed the door behind her and saw Zane trying to pull out an unconscious Knox. Jade rushed over and helped Zane pull 230 pounds of muscle out of the trunk. Jade heard shrieking and yelling and she looked at the wall, not able to imagine what Harry was doing.

"Poor bastard." Zane sighed. The door soon opened and Harry walked in.

"I want Goyle locked in the same trunk and this place immaculate. Call in Ryker and Slade to take Knox away." Harry said seeing Zane give him a nod. Harry looked at Jade and nodded out the door. She looked at Knox and looked back at Zane who gave her a nod.

"He'll be all right." Zane said. Jade nodded and walked away, feeling Harry wrap his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked touching her face.

"I'm fine…just a little shocked that's all." Jade said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said walking out of the door. He pushed the door to the elevator and Jade looked at him, seeing him smile.

"I won't make you use the stairs after seeing that…I'm not _that_ cruel." He said. They walked out of the building and into the car.

"Is Goyle dead?" Jade asked as Harry started driving away.

"No." Harry said without breaking his eyes from the road.

"Did he say who was behind this?" Jade asked.

"Fenrir Greyback." Harry said. "What on earth?! _Why_?" Jade asked. Harry's grip on the steering wheel was tight and he checked the rearview mirror from time to time.

"Fenrir is who we're looking for and it ties into Scarlett's case. She's being protected from the Ministry from him, but she was the one who asked Crabbe to testify against me. Why she was participating in the beginning and what happened between Fenrir and her, only they know. But for now, Fenrir is still attempting to make human Horcruxes and none of us know where he is." Harry said.

"How can he be stopped?" Jade asked.

"A single silver bullet to his head." Harry answered. He pulled into a parking space in Jade's parking lot and walked back to the apartment, holding her hand. He opened the door and he locked the door magically for safety.

"I'm going to stay up for the majority of the night so you can go to sleep." He said as she dug herself into his chest.

"I can stay up, I don't have work tomorrow." Jade said, feeling him walk her back to her bedroom.

"You had a really long and stressful day. You should take a break and go to sleep. I need you to be focused and ready at all times because I can't risk losing you to a werewolf." Harry said kissing her.

Jade kicked off her shoes and changed in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She saw Harry waiting for her on the bed and she slipped inside, feeling him wrap himself around her. Jade watched her windows, feeling Harry's steady breathing on her neck and his heartbeat in a calm pace. These two rhythms lulled her into a deep sleep and the last thing Jade could remember was Harry's kiss on her shoulder.


	85. Part Four: Love All Over Again

Jade woke up in the morning to Harry slipping into bed next to her.

"Bloody hell Harry it's six in the morning." Jade said turning around to see him disappear under the covers.

"It's not early enough for me." He said from under the covers. Jade was still groggy from sleep but when she felt Harry's lips around her navel, everything in her body felt alert and ready.

"What…are you doing?" Jade asked, feeling her underwear slide off.

"I'm going to make you a very happy woman." He said, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh nooo…yes! Yes! _YES_!" Jade screamed.

* * *

Jade was lying on her stomach, exhausted to her inner core. Harry had jumped into the shower and Jade looked up at the clock, reading that it was two in the afternoon. She crashed back on her pillow again, cursing Harry for giving her such a good morning. A small owl tapped her window and Jade groaned, getting up from her bed. Every part of her body ached but Jade could swear that her Firebolt headboard took it worse than her since Harry broke it for her during their explicit act. Jade opened the window, recognizing her father's owl and the Howler he had sent her. 

_Jade Weasley! How dare you get arrested and not tell me anything about it? I am your father! I've been so worried and it's not like you come and visit to see how your old man is once in a while. I'd like to feel appreciated once in a while, do you understand? And maybe if you really cared and loved me, you'd take your Great Aunt Muriel to live with you for a few months so I can have a good night's sleep. Well write me a letter or drop by to say hello, it's the least you can do as an offspring of mine!_

The letter burst into flames and Jade threw her head back, rubbing it in small circles. She took out a piece of parchment and quill, placing it on her Snitch dressing table but her eye caught Harry's muggle gun. She slowly set her parchment and quill down and ran a finger down the cool barrel.

_'No Jade.'_ The voice in her head said.

So Jade picked up the gun.

She knew how to hold it, she had seen Harry and Lavender holding it before and she aimed it at a wall. She felt like a threat to anything around her and it felt good and terrifying at the same time.

"Maybe if I squeezed the trigger a little?" Jade asked herself.

'_Not a good idea. Harry might kill you.'_ the voice said.

"That's true…" Jade said, her eyes trailing off to the window where the parking lot was. Jade hesitantly walked over to the window, opened it and pointed it out. Half of her body demanded to shoot and the other persisted she didn't.

'_Are you a chicken?'_ the voice asked.

Jade closed one eye, pointed to the ground near Harry's Porsche and squeezed off a round. 

_BANG!_

The bullet hit the front windshield of Harry's Porsche. Jade stumbled back, her ears ringing and gaped at the large round crack on his windshield. She heard Harry open the bathroom door and run into the bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw the gun in her hands and the windshield of the Porsche.

"You're going to kill me aren't you? I don't want to die, please don't kill me! I'm so sorry. I went to aim for the ground I…why are you smiling?" Jade asked seeing Harry grin widely.

"Babe…you hurt my car." Harry said. Jade frowned and Harry kissed her neck. "And you look really good with a gun in your hand." He whispered.

"I'm sorry about your car." Jade said seeing him take the gun from her and place it on the dressing table.

"I don't think you really mean it. You're going to have to prove it to me in the shower and help me pick up where I left off." He said dragging her off to the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, Jade got ready for work and saw Harry start getting ready with her.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked, seeing him snap on his utility belt.

"I hate being holed up in here by myself. I need to find Fenrir." Harry said.

Jade bit her lip and Harry shrugged his jacket on.

"What?" he asked. Jade shook her head and went back to tying her hair.

"Nothing." Jade said. She felt Harry's hand on her back and he turned her around, forcing her to sit on the dressing table.

"What?" he asked, resting his hands on the table where she sat. Jade looked down feeling embarrassed about having to share her concerns or feelings with Harry.

"It's just…whatever happened to Bill, I don't want it to happen to you. Fenrir attacked a lot of people we both know and to know that you're a target for him scares me to death." Jade said.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and trailed his lips down to hers.

"I can't let Fenrir keep doing this to people. If I don't go out and sit here by myself to let Fenrir track me down, I'll be a target. Unless I start going out, looking for him, he'll be the target and that's exactly how I want it to be. And if anything happens to me, I'll always know that you cared." He said.

Jade shoved his shoulder and he grinned, barely affected by her push. He kissed her and placed a black ball cap on his head.

"After you." he said as Jade hopped off the dressing table.

"I'll bring food from the Three Broomsticks over. I can't eat any one of your turkey sandwiches or vegetables and fruits." Jade said seeing him lock the door.

"What's wrong with my vegetables and fruits? It's because it's not slathered or fried in butter isn't it?" he asked.

Jade smiled and Harry took her hand, walking down the corridor.

"That's exactly how they should be eaten." Jade said.

"Weasley's." Harry said as they walked out.

They walked towards a new muggle car that Zane drove in last night. Harry opened the door and pulled Jade in for a quick snog.

"Be careful." Harry said seeing Jade nod. He got into the car and drove off and Jade apparated to work.


	86. Part Four: A Head Full Of Surprises

"I love working here!" Rita said when Jade walked through the Three Broomsticks door.

"Really?" Jade asked seeing Rita nod. Madame Rosmerta walked in holding her hip and limping forward.

"Jade." She croaked.

"Madame Rosmerta, what happened to you?" Jade asked, helping her sit down.

"I'm getting old. Cripes, I pulled a muscle in my hip." Madame Rosmerta said.

"You should go to St. Mungo's to get that checked." Jade said.

"I'm not going anywhere. Healers need to come to me if I need to get anything fixed; otherwise I'm not going anywhere!" Madame Rosmerta said. Jade nodded and took out her wand.

"I'll get Ginny then. It's probably her day off anyways." Jade said tapping her wand. A message zoomed off and Jade tucked her wand back in.

"Now you go upstairs and stay there until Ginny comes and heals your hip. I'll take care of your pub." Jade said.

"Oh Jade, I don't know what I'd do without you." Madame Rosmerta said leaving. Clarissa helped Madame Rosmerta go upstairs and Jade started cleaning and maintaining the pub.

"So Shetty and I were planning to have a small wedding with only our close family and friends. Will you be my maid of honor?" Rita asked taking Jade's hands. Jade raised her eyebrows and gave a pleasant chuckle.

"Really?" Jade asked seeing Rita nod.

"Of course silly. You're so nice to me and you've been a very good friend to me. I can't think of anyone else." Rita said.

"That's…that's so sweet Rita. I'd be honored to be your maid of honor." Jade said seeing Rita tear up. Rita hugged her, smiling and crying at the same time.

"I also have one little request for you." Rita said holding Jade's shoulders.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"In a few months, I'll be campaigning for Healthy Eating. It's a Vegetarian Cook-Off and I'd love it if you came by to support me." Rita said seeing Jade smile and nod.

"I'll be there and if you need any help at all you can always ask me. Hey, I have a great idea." Jade said as they picked up the garbage.

"What is it?" Rita asked.

"My father is a big fan of cooking and so is my Aunt Molly; you know Ginny's mother. And I can ask them to help you with recipes or cook beside you for extra help?" Jade asked seeing Rita gasp.

"That sounds wonderful! I thought of asking you but they would definitely be delightful and enlightening to have around!" Rita said. Ginny walked into the pub and spotted Jade.

"I'm here, please save your applauses." Ginny said, giving a little curtsey.

"Hey Gin." Jade said as Ginny kissed her cheek.

"How's my favorite cousin? I heard about Madame Rosmerta." Ginny said nodding at Rita who smiled brightly. Jade pointed up the stairs.

"Go up and you'll find her. She's having trouble with her back." Jade said seeing Ginny nod.

"Sounds like Mum. Hey, how about a little girl's night out again? I heard you broke it off with Malfoy and didn't tell me you prick." Ginny said slapping Jade's arm.

"Let me throw this garbage out and I'll tell you about it." Jade said seeing Ginny nod. Jade left with Rita outside to the back of the pub.

"You broke up with Draco? But why?" Rita asked, setting the garbage down.

"It's a bit complicated…but I did the right thing." Jade said, feeling as if she was closed in a box stabbed with knives again.

She thought about Harry and how happy he made her feel but they both ultimately knew that nothing was going to end the way they wanted. Draco offered everything to her too soon and Harry didn't offer her anything at all, which kept Jade from any pressure at all. Deep down inside, she knew she wanted to be married and have children but not now; especially when she still loved Draco and had extremely strong feelings for Harry.

Jade opened the lid of the dumpster and found herself face to face with Crabbe's head with his mouth open and a note that was stuck with a needle on his tongue. Flies had gathered up around his head, zooming madly and Jade smelled the disgusting stench of Crabbe's rotting head.

"Shit." Jade said, releasing the lid as Rita let out a hair raising scream.

The lid fell on Crabbe's head and Rita kept screaming with her eyes shut tightly and her hands on her head.

* * *

"So you found his head in the dumpster?" Spinnard asked, twirling his quill on his notepad.

"For the millionth fucking time _yes_ I found his head in the dumpster. Where are you going with this?" Jade asked as Blaise and Albert pushed Spinnard back.

"I'm interviewing the suspect here." Spinnard said crossly.

"Suspect? What the fuck for?!" Jade asked.

"Hey, Raised-In-A-Barnyard-With-Animals buy yourself a nipple and suck on it. We've got it from here." Blaise said.

"But-"

"I don't like it when a newbie harasses my witness. Being your superior I'd like you to take a break and click on your heels so you can go back to Kansas." Albert said.

"But I'm not from Kansas." Spinnard said.

"You will be if you don't leave in two seconds." Albert said seeing Spinnard leave.

"How can that poor bugger not have seen the Wizard of Oz?" Albert asked himself. He looked back at Blaise and Jade who were staring at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Not like _I've _ever seen it before. Anyways, do you recognize this note at all?" Albert asked showing Jade the note from Crabbe's mouth. 

_You're Next Ginger._

"Nope. No idea." Jade said.

"You don't have to lie Jade. Clearly you've been seen with Crabbe just two days ago and he's in the dumpster in the pub where you work with this note stuck to his tongue. Is there something you're not telling us? Is this Potter's doing?" Blaise asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"I have no idea what this note means and I don't know why his head would be in this pub's dumpster. Sorry." Jade said seeing Albert and Blaise nod.

"Well if you have any information, call me." Albert said, winking at Jade who squinted at him.

"Does Jade need a Blaise hug?" Blaise asked, stretching out his arms.

"Gee, I think I can live." Jade said pushing his arms down and seeing him frown.

"Meh, you're not my type anyways." Blaise said turning around.

"Type? I didn't know you had a type." Albert said.

"What _is_ your type?" Jade asked seeing Blaise grin.

"The easy type. So convenient for me but no, women like you give me premature grey hairs. And sorry about Malfoy and you. I heard it was awful." Blaise said seeing Jade go into her little box again.

"He looked awful too. Really bad mood and went on a lunatic rage when he heard that Spinnard had you locked up in Numergard." Albert said.

"I believe it was the first time I heard him say 'I'll chew your wanker for the dogs to eat and then I'll fuck your mother into yesteryear you sodding fat bastard.'" Blaise quoted.

"That's exactly what he said because I remember everyone else in the Auror Department was laughing so hard, we took out our memories and looked into a Pensive from alternate viewpoints." Albert said.

"Draco has a foul mouth." Jade said.

"When he has a foul temper…which is almost always these days but Spinnard really pushed him off the edge that day. The truth is, he misses you and so do we. Cilla can't even put him in a good mood and only worsens it." Blaise said seeing Jade shrug.

"I have to go. I don't feel like talking about Draco." Jade said, feeling Albert and Blaise pat her shoulder.

"If you want to cry on a shoulder-" Blaise started.

"Or two." Albert added.

"We're here for you." they both finished.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." Jade said leaving. She met with Ginny who asked her what had happened and Jade filled Ginny in on the parts that everyone else in the Wizarding World knew.

"That's bloody scary! I wonder who's behind this. Though it's hard to believe Harry would do such a thing. I know he couldn't do something like that." Ginny said, sipping on her butterbeer. Ginny looked up and saw Zane coming towards Jade.

"I heard what happened." He said seeing Jade nod.

"I'm all right. I just saw the head and the note." Jade said.

"Don't you work for Harry? You were there when Jade got shot." Ginny said.

Jade saw a flash of pain come across Zane's face but he quickly composed himself.

"I need to close down the pub. Madame Rosmerta's sleeping upstairs. Come on." Jade said getting up.

She cleaned up the entire pub and closed and locked the pub. Zane, Ginny and Jade walked down the dark Hogsmeade streets. They heard a small scream and the three of them turned around to see Lavender chasing down a man who ran down stark naked with a knife glinting under the moonlight.

"Get out of my way or I'll cut you!" the man roared.

Jade and Ginny jumped away but Zane tried to tackle him down. They both tumbled to the ground and Zane threw punches at him. The naked man roared and swiped at Zane, slicing his arm. In a flash, the man got up and went to stab Zane but Jade jumped in, grabbing his arm.

"Get off of him you brute!" Jade screamed. The man got up and swung his fist at Jade's chest, making her fall backwards into Harry's arms who steadied her.

"You punched my boob! That hurt!" Jade growled, rubbing her chest.

"Harry!" Ginny said.

"Harry fucking Potter!" Lavender said.

"What?" the man asked.

Jade swung her leg at the man but he jumped away and Jade kicked Zane's privates instead.

"Mother of God." Zane wheezed.

Harry burst out laughing and fell back, clapping his hands. The man went to take off but Ginny took out her wand and threw the Bat Bogey Hex at him. The man fell down, clawing at his face as bat wings grew from his nose and started to attack his face. Harry grabbed him up, locked his hands and handed him over to Lavender.

"Thanks Harry." Lavender said seeing him nod, still grinning.

"You haven't seen me around. Not even Parvati will know." Harry said seeing Lavender nod.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Lavender said. They all saw Lavender roughly grab the naked man and apparate.

"She's definitely going to tell Parvati." Jade said seeing Harry turn around.

"And Parvati's not going to believe her with everyone else coming in with false claims of seeing me around. Did you know I was spotted in India yesterday, dancing on top of the Taj Mahal in a toga?" he asked seeing Jade raise her eyebrows.

"He sliced your arm pretty badly." Ginny said to Zane who sat up, still in pain from being kicked in his privates.

"I'm really sorry Zane. I didn't mean to kick you." Jade said seeing him shake his head.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Zane said. He got up slowly and Ginny held on to his arm.

"Come on then, I'll take you to my place to fix you up." Ginny said.

"Bye Gin, bye Zane. So sorry again." Jade said.

"Bye Jade, bye Harry." Ginny waved.

"Bye Mr. Potter. It's not your fault Jade." Zane said. Jade turned to Harry who hooked his arm around her neck and kissed her forehead.

"I never laughed so hard since you fell off of a broom." Harry said.

They apparated to Jade's building and made their way into her apartment. Jade told him about finding Crabbe's head and Harry nodded.

"I found out soon enough, that's why I sent Zane after you to make sure you were all right." He said, unbuttoning her shirt.

"And what were you doing there anyways tonight?" Jade asked seeing him look up.

"I realized I don't like trusting anyone to take care of you because you end up almost killing them." He said.

"That was an accident! I didn't mean to kick him there! I was aiming for the naked man." Jade said. Harry removed her bra and traced her breast with his thumb.

"You have terrible aim. You shot my car this morning and you kicked Zane where no man wants to be kicked. I probably should be careful with you." he said guiding her towards the bed.


	87. Part Four: Sweatshops

Jade woke up extra early in the morning the next day, got ready for work and left with Harry still sleeping on the bed. She apparated in front of Draco's home, feeling the nostalgia hit her like a demolition ball. She missed his home terribly and missed the familiarity, the nosy neighbors, the kids running around the friendly sidewalks and their lawns. Now in the morning, everyone was still asleep and the grey skies with the morning dew mellowed out the entire atmosphere. No matter what the weather, Draco's house looked like a picture out of a book.

Jade rang the doorbell, smelling the coffee brewing from inside and Draco opened it, looking like hell had run him over. Jade's heart stuttered and her cheeks warmed looking over him. Those damn feelings never left for the life of her, did they?

"Hi." Jade said seeing him look surprised.

"Hi…what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I came here to talk to Scarlett…if you don't mind." Jade said seeing him open the door wider for her.

"She's still asleep. It's six in the morning." He said seeing Jade nod.

"I have work in two hours but I thought I'd drop by and talk to Scarlett for something really important." Jade said.

"Is this about the werewolf case?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod.

"But what does that have to do with anything with you? Are you having problems with the werewolves in your life?" he asked seeing Jade roll her eyes.

"It's six in the morning; do you really want to get into another argument?" Jade asked.

"Does this have anything to do with Potter?" Draco asked suddenly.

The rain started falling again and Jade stood outside, feeling the cool drops fall on the top of her head.

"It's raining." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"Come in." he said. Jade walked in and shrugged off her cloak. "I'll wake her up." Draco said leaving.

Jade looked around his living room, seeing that his furniture was kept the way she wanted it. She remembered how much he hated the way she rearranged his furniture but he had kept it the way she left it. Jade wanted to believe that he kept it because he missed her but that seemed ridiculous. She saw two framed pictures and another that was faced down. Jade impulsively picked up the third frame and nearly dropped it when she saw a smiling picture of Draco and her posing for the camera which was taken at Narcissa and Gary's wedding. Tears blurred rapidly in her eyes and she ran her fingers down the picture.

"Why, what's going on?" Scarlett murmured when she was taken down the stairs.

Jade jumped and looked around to place the picture back but she shoved it in her purse instead. Scarlett looked at Jade and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here again? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you were here?" she snarled. Jade moved her eyes to Draco who walked away, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Vincent Crabbe's head was found behind the Three Broomsticks for me with a note." Jade said handing Scarlett a paper. Draco and Scarlett read over what the note had read. Scarlett paled and the paper trembled in her hands.

"I…I don't know w-why. I don't know." She stuttered.

"We know you were the one that instructed Crabbe to testify against Harry for those 6 murders. We also found Goyle and know who is behind all of this." Jade said.

Scarlett let out a squeak and plopped down on the sofa. Draco stared at Jade openmouthed and back at Scarlett.

"You fucking knew all of this? You're tied into the Potter case and didn't even tell me?" Draco asked furiously. Scarlett turned to him, crying out loud.

"I was in danger. I had to stay quiet so he wouldn't find me and kill me. He already killed Crabbe and Snape, Karakoff and everyone else. He said he'd kill me if I got in his way so I made up a story and came here to stay safe because I knew Draco's house was the safest place…and that I needed to break you both up." She whispered at the end.

Jade's eyes looked around for something convenient to throw at Scarlett's head.

"Who's behind all of this? If it's not Potter, who is it?" Draco asked. Jade looked at Scarlett who clamped her mouth and shook her head.

"Scarlett…Fenrir Greyback is making human Horcruxes as we speak. Harry's life is in danger; your life is in danger and in somewhat way, so is mine." Jade said.

"Fuck…fuck my life. I can't believe what I'm fucking hearing. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I need a calming draught and a drink." Draco said, banging his head against the wall.

"Greyback knows that I'm involved and he sent Crabbe's head to me. He knows where I work and he knows where I live. If you don't tell me where he is and how you got involved, not only am I going to die, he'll hunt you down too right into Draco's home." Jade said.

Scarlett sobbed and wiped her eyes.

"He came into my private Villa in Hempstead, telling me that he knew I had…a business in a few parts of the world." Scarlett said.

Jade and Draco exchanged looks of confusion and looked back at Scarlett.

"What kind of business and exactly where?" Draco asked.

"Ough…I opened up sweatshops in Cambodia, Nicaragua, Honduras, Pakistan and there are a few other places." Scarlett said as Jade took a seat.

"Sweatshops? Sweat-fucking-shops? You've got to be kidding me. Are they _children_?" Draco asked. Scarlett bit her lip from crying and Jade placed her hands on her mouth.

"Holy crud. It makes perfect sense now! Fenrir likes little kids!" Jade said. Draco looked disturbed and Jade shook her head wildly.

"No I didn't mean it like that! He loves infecting little children so they could grow up to be just like him. He's using those kids in your sweatshops to turn them into werewolves or make Horcruxes out of them!" Jade said seeing Scarlett nod.

"The more children he infects, the more Horcruxes he makes, the more invincible he gets." Scarlett said.

"Oh my God." Jade said putting her hands on her face.

"I've met insane and cruel people but you're one of the worst." Draco said to Scarlett who stood up and pointed an angry finger at him.

"This is not my fault! Fenrir is the one making werewolves and Horcruxes out of those children!" Scarlett yelled.

"And if it weren't for you owning those sweatshops for your stupid fashion line, this wouldn't have happened! Now we have to kill these innocent kids with a piece of Greyback's soul. Shit this is bad; I need to report this to the Ministry." Draco said taking out his phone.

"No! Don't report this to the Ministry. Not yet at least. I have to get this out to Harry." Jade said taking out her phone.

"What do you mean not tell this to the Ministry? I'm not letting this go on for another second. We could save a little boy or girl-" Draco started to say.

"Listen, I know how you feel but I can't let you do tell anyone without talking to Harry first." Jade said.

"You know where Harry Potter is?" Scarlett asked.

"That's none of your business." Jade said. She took out her phone and dialed Harry.

"Babe." Harry answered.

"We need to talk. It's really important." Jade said.

"I'm not home. Where are you right now?" he asked.

"I'm in Malfoy's house. Where are you?" Jade asked.

"In one of the houses where Greyback left an hour ago. He took everything except for pieces of clothes. They're not ripped up, they look like samples." Harry said.

"Yeah, it'll all make sense when I see you. Can you meet me back home?" Jade asked.

"Tell him to come here. I don't want to be left out of anything." Draco said tersely.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jade said.

"It's either that or I tell the Ministry." Draco said.

"Harry-"

"I'll come but don't expect me to be civilized." Harry said. Jade closed the phone and turned to Draco and Scarlett.

"He's coming." Jade said.

Draco cracked his knuckles and left to pour himself a drink. After 15 minutes, the doorbell rang and Jade opened the door to Harry who walked in.

"Where's Zane?" Jade asked, seeing Harry brush his fingers across her cheek.

"I don't know, he said he needed to attend to some personal issues." He said.

Jade shrugged and Harry's eyes swept across Draco's living room, settling on Scarlett who looked like she was looking at Death himself. Draco walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand and the other hand in his pocket.

"Potter." Draco said stiffly.

Harry nodded at Draco.

"Malfoy." He said.

"Take a seat." Draco said sitting in his own chair.

Harry and Jade took a seat and Jade explained everything to Harry as Scarlett stared at Harry in horror and the nerve in Draco's temple bulged.

"So that's the story. I don't even know where Greyback is now but Scarlett knows every single sweatshop she has around the world." Jade said looking at Scarlett who nodded slowly. Harry took out his cell phone.

"Malfoy, I need a word with you." Harry said. Harry then turned to Jade.

"Babe, could you go upstairs for a minute?" he asked.

"Why? Why can't I know what's going on?" Jade asked.

Harry gave her a look and Jade's mouth dropped.

"I thought I was helping you!" Jade said.

"You can help me by not dying." Harry said.

"I won't die. Have I ever died before? No. So why would you expect me to die on you now?" Jade asked.

Draco snorted and took a sip of his coffee.

"That's Jade for you all day every day." Draco said. Harry nodded at Draco.

"I know what you mean. I've underestimated you Malfoy." Harry said.

"It happens. No one understands once they live in a couple of days with her." Draco said.

"Excuse me…I'm sitting right here." Jade said.

Draco and Harry both turned their heads toward her.

"We know." They responded.

Jade got up, feeling entirely agitated at Draco and Harry ganging up on her. She liked them both better when they hated each other than not getting along and agreeing to how annoying she was. Jade sat in Draco's bedroom, looking around the place. It was a while since she had been here and the last time she saw it, it was when she was packing to leave. She saw a picture on his nightstand and her heart seemed to spike when she saw a flattering framed picture of herself. She was caught laughing at something, looking away from the camera. She touched the frame, wondering why Scarlett would allow having Jade's picture in Draco's room; unless she didn't sleep here.

Jade heard someone coming up the stairs and she stood up, seeing the door open. Draco walked halfway in and stopped when he saw Jade.

"Potter's downstairs to say goodbye." Draco said. Jade furrowed her eyebrows and Draco stepped aside for her to leave.

"Where are you going now?" Jade asked going down the stairs. Harry motioned out of the door and Jade walked him out of the door.

"Malfoy and I agreed to have all of your things shifted here." Harry said.

Jade's eyes went wide and she went to respond but Harry placed the tip of his finger on her lips, preventing her from continuing to do so.

"Because I'm going to be gone, destroying Greyback's Horcruxes and we both don't want you to be alone and unprotected while he's prowling around, looking for you." he said. He stepped closer to her and brushed her hair behind her back.

"And the last thing I ever want is to see you to end up dead or cursed as a werewolf." He said softly. He kissed her forehead softly and let her lean against him.

"I can't believe I'm going to stay under the same roof with Malfoy and Cilla. I can't even believe I let you and Malfoy make the decision for me." Jade said seeing Harry playfully grab her chin.

"Sweetheart, you'd stay here with or without your say. I'm making sure your pretty little arse is protected, I don't care if it's your ex-boyfriend who I'm handing you over to." Harry said seeing Jade look grim.

"He loves you. Even though I hate him, I can't walk away from the fact that he'll put his own life down to save you." Harry said.

"And what would you have done?" Jade asked curiously. Harry took a step back, looking at her carefully.

"I love you as well…but not the way Malfoy does." He said.

Jade was stunned, feeling like her lungs had stopped working on her. It didn't feel the same when Draco said it to her, this felt like a thrill running up her spine and spreading across her entire body and through her fingertips.

Slade apparated along with Ryker and Knox who carried Jade's things towards Draco's house. Draco, who had been watching from the window, opened the door to them and told them to leave it all in the Master Bedroom. Jade felt Harry touch her arm and walk away with his men.

"Stay low and locked in this house. Do not go anywhere outside without Malfoy escorting you. Until I come back, you'll follow this." Harry said seeing Jade make a face.

"Yeah I'll try Dad, thanks." Jade said.

Draco snorted and Harry shook his head, sighing softly. He went into a car with Knox as Slade apparated and Jade glared at the space where Harry had abandoned. She turned around to see Draco watching her.

"I'm not staying in the Master Bedroom." Jade said.

"You can have the Master Bedroom; I just won't be joining you. I'll take the sofa in the living room." Draco said walking away. Jade checked her watch and almost jumped.

"I'm late for work. Feed Jerry and I'll be back around midnight." Jade said.

"Call before you leave so you won't have to come back alone." Draco said sternly. Jade sharply turned around and went out the door to apparate into the Three Broomsticks.


	88. Part Four: Bitten

"How's everything?" Jade asked Rita who zoomed past her with an empty serving tray.

"Busy as a honey bee! Busy, busy, busy! Buzz!" she said receiving a strange look from Jade.

"It's a new theme to our restaurant. Our cook made a special today. Busy Bee Honey sandwiches and guess who makes Busy Bee Honey drinks? You do!" Rita said happily.

Jade saw Madame Rosmerta who carried a yellow and black bumblebee costume.

"I don't know anyone who can wear this costume. My business is suffering because of that Pansy out there, showing everyone how she can breathe fire out of her nipples. I can't imagine what the Ministry would be thinking to hire that horrid woman as an Aurseize." Madame Rosmerta said. Jade looked out of the window to see Pansy Parkinson in her ridiculous get up, showing kids everywhere how to look like a professional whore and scoop people's brains out.

"Hmm, too bad you can't get anyone to wear that suit for you." Jade said seeing Madame Rosmerta frown.

"Jade…"

"Nope." Jade said.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you!" Madame Rosmerta said.

"You didn't need to tell me. I knew." Jade said seeing Madame Rosmerta beg.

"No one else can wear it because they're so busy. If I know anyone that can do it, I know you can." Madame Rosmerta said.

"But who'll operate the bar?" Jade asked.

"I'll do it! I can do it! I need you to go out there and make Parkinson look like an amateur." Madame Rosmerta said, shoving the bumblebee suit in Jade's hands.

"If I needed to make Pansy look like an amateur I would have had all my clothes off, performing cartwheels in mounds of marshmallow and chocolate sauce." Jade said leaving to change.

Jade walked outside feeling like she was ready to cry from humiliation. She was wearing an extremely big black and yellow suit that was wide around the lower part of her body. Her hat was snapped on her head with large black bouncy antennas that kept hitting her face.

"Shit." Jade said swiping the antennas from her face.

"Mummy the bee said shit." A child said to their mother who glared at Jade.

"Is this what you teach your kids?" she asked.

"Hey lady, I don't have kids, I have a turtle that I love very much but I don't encourage cursing in front of him or any of the kids near me." Jade said.

The mother looked at Jade if she were just another creature from a bizarre world. She took off with her child and Pansy came up to Jade.

"I knew it was too good to be true for you to be an Aurseize. From a worthless human being to a worthless ugly bee, life hasn't been so generous to you has it?" Pansy asked seeing Jade give her a vicious look.

"Parkinson, if my stinger were real, I would have sat right on your heart with it." Jade said seeing Pansy grin evilly at her.

"And if I had gum, I'd put it down your shirt-oops, look like I just did." Pansy said spitting bubble gum down Jade's costume. Jade pulled back her face and went to hit Pansy but tipped over instead, bringing Pansy down.

"Get the hell off of me you big dumb animal!" she said hitting Jade.

"Ow! That hurts you fucker!" Jade said hitting Pansy back.

"Mummy the bee and the ugly woman in black are fighting!" a child said.

"What?! Did you just call me ugly, you little piece of shit?" Pansy asked. The child gasped and the mother gasped as well.

"What did you say to my Jamie?" she asked.

"Your kid called me ugly. In fact, your kid is the ugliest thing I ever got to see." Pansy said.

Jade started to get up, knowing that there was going to be an ugly fight and she didn't want to be a part of it. She rolled over and saw Pansy getting clocked by the mother. Pansy fell on Jade and the mother jumped on them, punching and screaming at Pansy.

"I am an Aurseize and what you are doing to me is against the law!" Pansy screeched.

"Just get off of me! I didn't do anything!" Jade yelled.

She heard someone call for an Auror and a few minutes, she felt people lifting the mother off and a tore up and beaten Pansy Parkinson. Jade opened her eyes to see Blaise trying to pick her up but was laughing at her so hard, he was on the ground too.

"Shut up! Shut _up!_" Jade said, hitting Blaise who kept roaring in laughter. Albert picked Jade up, laughing at her as well and she brushed herself off.

"I need to rebuild my life in another world." Jade said going back into the Three Broomsticks.

After a few humiliating hours in the bee suit and buzzing for children and adults alike, Jade started cleaning up the bar.

"Can you buzz for me again?" a kid asked. He asked her for the millionth time today and his father grinned. Jade sighed, putting down her rag and lifted her arms.

"BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ!" Jade said, running around in circles. The kid nearly died laughing and the father chuckled.

"You're good with children. Do you have children?" he asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"I have a turtle. I'm a single mother." Jade said.

"That's great, I'm a single father but I raise an actual child. Do you want to head out after this so we can get a drink at my place?" the father asked.

"Oh…" Jade said seeing him look at her nervously.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"Well…I mean, I'm actually-"

"Bye Jade, I'll see you the day after!" Rita said leaving.

"Bye Rita." Jade said seeing Rita leave.

"Well?" the father asked.

"I like women. I'm a lesbian." Jade said seeing the father look highly awkward.

Draco slipped into the pub and spotted her standing at the bar with the man.

"You're a lesbian? You sure don't look like one though but what would I know about how lesbians look? My ex-wife was a lesbian. Wow…I'm attracted to lesbians!" he said.

Draco sat on a stool raising his eyebrow at the man and his child and at Jade.

"You're a really big bee." Draco said seeing Jade roll her eyes and walk away.

"Have you ever tried to hit on her?" the man asked Draco who looked at Jade again.

"Yeah…and then she broke my heart." Draco said. Jade handed Draco a Firewhiskey and pointed the father at the door.

"I'm closing. Goodbye." Jade said.

"She's a lesbian." The man whispered with his child running towards Jade. Draco smirked.

"Explains a lot." He said. He took a sip of his Firewhiskey and the child pointed at Jade.

"Buzz again!" he said.

"No! Go home! It's way past your bedtime and your father bought you into a pub to hit on women." Jade said.

"Overstuffed lesbian bees." Draco corrected.

"Git." Jade said.

Draco shrugged, not caring and Jade showed the father out of the door. She closed it and went back to the bar to make sure everything was neat and ready for tomorrow's use.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Hurry up, I'm missing my game." He said.

"Shouldn't have told me that. Now I'm really going to take my sweet time getting out of this costume." Jade said seeing him send her an annoyed expression. He muttered something under his breath and disappeared to the other room for the bathroom as Jade went to unzip the costume.

The pub opened and someone walked in, their face hooded.

"The pub's closed." Jade said, seeing him standing still.

"I'll order the death of Jade Weasley." He rasped.

Jade stood rooted to her spot and the hooded figure slid his hood back. Fenrir Greyback himself was standing there, looking like he was ready to tear her up into bits and pieces.

"I can almost see the heat in your blood." He said licking his dirty sore filled lips. He bared his yellow pointed teeth at Jade who nearly doubled over and died.

"The first thing I will do to you is rip your heart out and ravish it in front of Harry Potter. I know it will kill him to see what I do to one of his loved ones." Fenrir said grabbing Jade's arm.

"But for now, I will give him something to worry about and seize his attempts from my goal." Fenrir said.

He sank his teeth into Jade's arm and Jade let out a strangled cry of help, falling on to the ground in pain. Fenrir licked the blood from the wound and his eyes grew wild as he scraped his tongue against the bite marks.

"Now I know how your blood tastes in my mouth, it gives me a deranged pleasure of having you roll around in my tongue. The next time I see you, you'll be begging for Harry Potter to save you." Fenrir said.

They both heard Draco getting out of the bathroom and Fenrir leapt away from Jade, running out of the pub. Draco walked out of the bathroom and back into the pub, seeing Jade on the floor, her face stark white and her forearm bleeding from Fenrir's bite. Draco swore out loud and trampled towards Jade, picking her up in his arms.

"H-He came…and bit me." Jade whispered. Draco didn't want to leave her here by herself but he knew Fenrir couldn't have gone far away. Draco wanted to kill Fenrir badly. Draco looked back at Jade who started to look as if she were losing her consciousness.

"Don't worry; I'm taking you to Ginny's." Draco said, holding the back of Jade's head before Jade blacked out.


	89. Part Four: Lucid Dreaming

**Haha, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Keep em' coming! And don't worry, Jade doesn't turn into a werewolf...but what's a story without _someone_ getting cursed with complete lycanthropy? Trust me, someone's going to turn into a werewolf but you have to read on to find out! Enjoy! =]**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade opened her eyes, breathing deeply to see that she was in Ginny's flat with Draco sitting in front of her on the bed.

"You've fainted from shock, that's all love. Your arm will heal because he wasn't in his werewolf form to make the bite seem permanent." Ginny said. Jade nodded and looked at Draco who tried to look neutral.

"How do you feel now?" Draco asked seeing Jade sit up.

"I feel fine. I just need food." Jade said, seeing Draco nod.

"That can always be arranged. Do you think you can get up?" he asked.

"She'll need a little assistance. She can say she can all she wants but she's going to fall and it's going to be embarrassing." Ginny said.

Jade stood up, feeling the room spin and closed her eyes, feeling Draco wrap an arm around her waist and loop her arm around his neck.

"I've got you…for now." Draco said.

They exchanged wary looks and looked away when Ginny made a tiny sound.

"Thanks Ginny." Jade said as they walked away.

"Any time love." Ginny said. Jade spotted a watch on Ginny's nightstand and recognized it to be Zane's.

"Hey, you have Zane's watch." Jade said. She looked at Ginny who looked at the watch and her entire face grew red. It only took Jade a second to understand and she gasped out loud.

"Zane! Oh my God, you and Zane?!" Jade asked seeing Ginny bite her lip.

"Oh sod off, it's not like you tell me things either." Ginny said crossing her arms.

"What don't I tell you Ginny?" Jade asked.

"The same things you never told me." Draco said. Jade elbowed his rib and Ginny threw her hands up.

"It happened the night when Zane was attacked by Lavender's fugitive and when we saw Harry. He's so sweet and cute and at the same time so sexy-"

"I don't want to be here." Draco said pulling Jade away.

"No! Wait, was that the only night?" Jade asked seeing Ginny blush again.

"No?! No? You've slept with him after that too?" Jade asked seeing Ginny nod violently.

"He sees me every day, whenever he can. He's such a softie and I really like him. He says he likes me too." Ginny said as Jade smiled.

"How touching." Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm happy for you both Gin. He's a nice bloke…even though he hardly says anything." Jade said seeing Ginny giggle.

"Oh trust me…he says a lot of things." Ginny said.

"Can we go? I think my ears are about to fall off from listening to another word about how sweet and sexy one of Potter's men are." Draco said.

"You have a real pole up yours Malfoy, you know that? I'm trying to be happy for my cousin here." Jade said seeing Draco look at her coldly.

"How about we do lunch tomorrow without the ferret?" Ginny asked.

"Forget it; I'm not leaving her out of my sight after what happened tonight." Draco said.

"Why don't you come over? Malfoy's girlfriend is probably going to get on my nerves and you can be there so I won't have to kill her." Jade said.

"Sure. I'll be there at noon." Ginny said.

"What the fuck?" Draco asked in disbelief. Jade waved at Ginny who closed the door and looked back at Draco who didn't look so pleased with tomorrow's arrangements.

"My house isn't some bloody café where you can invite your girlfriends for lunch." He said.

"Then I'll go out. Either way, I'm going to see Ginny because you're a tyrant and Scarlett's a whoring boyfriend stealing idiot." Jade said seeing Draco roll his eyes. They apparated to his home and passed Scarlett who was watching television with Albert and Blaise.

"Fuck, it's a good thing you came, we were about to die by Ice Queen over here." Blaise said.

"Yeah, Draco you owe us. Oh look it's Jade, so good to see you again. Are you both together again? Please tell us you're together." Albert said.

"Not a chance." Draco responded.

Jade threw his hand off of her waist and stumbled up the stairs.

"I am not an Ice Queen. I'm a nice person." Scarlett said.

"Yes and I'm Dumbledore in a swimsuit." Blaise said.

"What happened to your arm Jade?" Albert asked, looking at Jade's arm.

"Just fell, that's all." Jade said.

"She's faking it." Scarlett said.

"So do you." Draco said, taking Jade back up again. Scarlett looked at Blaise and Albert who made a run for it, out.

"What do you want to eat?" Draco asked, setting Jade on the bed. Jade yawned and lied down.

"Maybe a sandwich…I dunno." Jade said closing her eyes and falling asleep. Draco drew the covers over her, deciding not to run his hand through her hair or kiss her goodnight. He switched off the lights and sat on the floor, next to her bed staying up the whole night.

***

_Jade was running through the dark woods, as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heartbeat climbed rapidly from the chase and fear of getting caught. _

_"You can always run…but I'll catch you eventually." He whispered. Jade turned around, seeing Fenrir gaining on her, his eyes glowing in the dark._

Jade opened her eyes and breathed hard in Draco's bedroom. The sun was just starting to rise and Jade saw Draco sitting on the floor, his head on the side of her bed. She thought of Harry telling her the other day how Draco would risk his own life to save hers. Jade fell asleep, knowing that she was safe in his house with him right next to her.

***

_Jade was running again through the woods, hearing a howl from a distance away. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, but she needed to get out. She stopped to see two paths and in the middle of the pathway, Crabbe's head. _

_"It's under the moon." He said. Jade heard another howl, closer this time. _

_"What's under the moon?" Jade asked. _

_"Greyback's death." Crabbe answered. _

_There was a low growl nearby and Jade whipped around to see Fenrir Greyback in his werewolf form, staring at her hungrily. _

_"No, not me, not now."Jade whispered. The werewolf sprang from his stance and lashed out Jade._

Jade woke up screaming as Draco was over her holding her up, yelling her name.

"It's ok. It's all right, nothing ever happened. You're safe, it was just a nightmare." He said, trying to melt off her terror. Jade breathed as hard as she could, clutching onto Draco's arms.

"He killed me. I saw Crabbe and-"

"Don't think about it. Just go back to sleep." Draco said lying her back down.

Scarlett opened the door irritably and looked in with her hair tied up and an eye mask resting on her forehead.

"What the fuck were you screaming about? Were you getting raped or something?" she asked.

Draco got up, pushed her firmly out of the door and locked it shut. He turned around, seeing Jade lying on the bed, thinking about the dream. He sat next to her, seeing her turn herself towards him with both her hands resting under her cheek.

"Did you get to speak to Harry?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"His phone is off but I left a message. Go to sleep." He said softly. Jade nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep, wishing that there wouldn't be a nightmare this time.

***

_"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked kissing her shoulder. Jade took her sunglasses off and smiled at him. _

_"Just how nice life is when I think about you." she said. Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around her. _

_"Life is worth it when you're here with me…alive and well." He said. _

_Jade smiled and nuzzled her neck close to his neck. She got up and he looked at her, seeing her walk away from him. _

_"Where are you going?" he asked seeing her run. Jade laughed, running away from Draco who ran after her, trying to catch her. _

Draco drank his coffee, watching Jade turn in her sleep. She clutched the sheets lightly and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Catch me Draco." She said. Draco looked over her seeing her sleep silently for a while, her eyes running back and forth under her eyelids.

"Love you both." Jade said.

Draco felt a flash of heat running over his body when he heard her say that. He set down his cup of coffee and brushed her hair back, seeing her furrow her eyebrows again. 

_Jade saw Harry standing a few yards away from her and she waved to him. She ran towards him and he disappeared, appearing farther away from her. Every time she came closer to him, he'd appear a few yards back again. Jade stopped and looked at Draco who was a few feet away, walking away from her. _

_"Why are you running away? Catch me Draco!" Jade yelled. Draco turned around and shook his head. _

_"You don't love me. I can't run after you like this when you're running for Potter." He said. He disappeared, appearing farther away from her. _

_"But…I love you…I love you both!" Jade said. _

_They stood there and dark grey clouds started hovering over her and a roll of thunder was heard. Wind started picking up and her hair flew madly but Draco and Harry stood in their spots, unaffected. _

_In a flash, lightning struck her down. _

Jade shook awake and Draco sat there, trying to analyze her.

"What did you see?" he asked. Jade ran a hand through her hair and sat up looking around the room.

"Nothing…it was nothing." She said. She looked embarrassed to tell him what happened so he didn't push her.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked.

"I'll get it myself." Jade said seeing him shake his head.

"I'll get it." He said.

He left to make her a cup of coffee and Jade went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She opened the door to Scarlett who walked in past her and knocked her shoulder against Jade's.

"What was that for?" Jade asked.

Scarlett only slammed the door and Jade went down the stairs to see Draco hand her, her coffee.

"I had a strange dream…I was in the forest, running from Greyback. Then I saw two paths, I didn't know which one led to where and Crabbe's head was in the middle of both." Jade said seeing Draco listen to her intently.

"He said Greyback's death was under the moon." Jade said.

Draco paused for a minute, drinking up the last of his coffee.

"You're worrying. It doesn't mean anything." Draco said.

"What if it does?" Jade asked. Draco sighed evenly and looked down at her hand resting on the counter. He wanted to take it, kiss it and tell her not to worry about it, but he had his pride and didn't want to put his foot down.

"Dreams don't mean anything. I don't believe in dreams. They're just a figment of your imagination that mirrors the worries, fears and situations played out in your life. You have a lot of nightmares but they only tell me how bad this affected you. It took months for you to stop having nightmares about Shirley's death." He said seeing Jade look away with tears in her eyes.

A few tears fell and Jade wiped them off with her sleeve. She felt Draco get up and take a seat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap and held her tightly kissing the top of her forehead. Jade felt something break inside of her as she shut her eyes tightly and muffled her sobs in his chest. Draco smoothed her hair back, loving that she smelled the same and nothing about her changed; except for the fact that she had feelings for Potter. When Jade started breathing again, Draco wiped her face with his hand.

"Remember after Dahlia? You kept dreaming about when we were on the beach and always woke up in the mood to…" he said wagging his eyebrows. Jade gave him a puzzled look and softly laughed, seeing him join her.

"Usually the first thing I think about is my breakfast when I wake up." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"But to you, I was much more irresistible than food." He said looking into her eyes.

Jade smiled lightly, looking at Draco. Their faces leaned in slightly until Scarlett walked through the kitchen, almost shrieking her head off. Jade jumped off of Draco's lap and walked away from him to see Scarlett trying to rip out a roller from her hair.

"This is _stuck_! My life is ruined and so is my hair!" She said, tugging at it. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Jade.

"That's what I had to live with." He said leaving.


	90. Part Four: The Unbreakable Vow

At noon, Ginny came in with food and Firewhiskey.

"Jade and the ferret! Food!" Ginny said walking in as Draco held the door for her.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you." Draco said dryly. Ginny put down the food and hugged Jade.

"Who's here?" Scarlett asked.

Draco, Ginny and Jade looked up to see Scarlett in a grey print pattern dress with her hair done up.

"Is that Malfoy's girlfriend?" Ginny asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Draco snapped.

"Am too. We slept together as soon as this one left the house." She said.

Jade cut a look towards Draco who clenched his fists, not really minding if Fenrir Greyback came in and took Scarlett away.

"Aren't you both charming?" Ginny asked looking at Draco accusingly.

"Draco has a quick rebound." Jade said opening a Firewhiskey.

"You're much quicker." Draco responded.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly. You had Cilla living here without telling me." Jade said. Draco's lips tightened into a flat line.

"And Potter was hiding out in _your_ flat and you were living with him until he decided to drop you in my house." Draco said.

Jade stood up, forgetting that she had any sentimental feelings for him.

"That's because he left to destroy those Horcruxes and doesn't want me to get hurt!" Jade said seeing Draco smirk.

"Or maybe he couldn't stand to live with you any longer and dumped you on me." Draco said.

"Uh oh…should _not_ have said that." Ginny said moving back with the food and Firewhiskey.

"Is that what you think of me? Some kind of garbage that can be dumped for someone to throw out?" Jade asked.

"That's not what I said." Draco said.

"That's what you fucking meant and I know it." Jade said, pushing him as hard as she could. Draco only staggered back and Jade walked away from him. She came back down with her clothes packed and went to the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Draco asked, stopping her from leaving.

"I'm leaving so get the hell out of my way." Jade said.

"You're not allowed to leave. You're on my watch." Draco said.

"Says you and whatever you say to me isn't important at all. And let's face it Draco, I'm just another load that was dumped on your lap by Harry right? You're not authorized to keep me in and if you do, I can report you to the Ministry for holding me as a hostage." Jade said. She went out of the door but Draco followed her out, taking her arm.

"Jade listen to me. Please don't even do this for me but do this for yourself. Greyback attacked you last night-"

"I'd rather have him bite my head off than have to live with you for another second. Let me go." Jade said yanking her arm away.

She apparated to her father's house and knocked on the door. Aunt Muriel appeared when the door opened and Jade walked in.

"Jade! It's been ages! Do you like my hair?" Aunt Muriel asked, sporting a cherry red bob.

"I love it, I'll probably go blonde myself." Jade said. Bilius appeared from the stairs and was surprised to see Jade.

"Well it's about time I got to see the face of my only daughter." He said hugging her.

"Would you mind if I stood in with you all for a couple of days?" Jade asked.

There was a knock on the door and Draco appeared with Ginny behind him.

"What's the chicken fucker doing here?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"Do you want me to beg? Get on my knees? Kiss your feet? I'll do anything for you to just stay with me for a couple of days until Potter comes back. Then you can forget about me and chew his brains off as much as you want." Draco said.

"You're not really good with apologies." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Why are you being so persistent? What part of I-don't-want-to-live-with-you, do you not understand? You're a pig and you think I cheated on you with Harry when I was with you. I'd _never_ do that to you Draco and you know me better." Jade said seeing him nod.

"I will be everything you want me to be but please come back." Draco begged.

"What did he fuck up on this time? I've never seen a man so desperate since your Uncle Muriel asked the Angel of Death to take his soul away from me." Aunt Muriel said.

"I think I have to ask harder." Bilius said thoughtfully.

Draco took Jade's head and leveled his face to meet hers.

"I'll do anything you want me to do. Anything you want to get you to stay with me." Draco said.

Jade looked over Draco carefully, trying to understand exactly what his motives were.

"Hang on…" Jade said prying Draco's hands off her face gently. "There's something different here. You never step all over your pride for anything. You want me in your home until Harry comes back…" Jade trailed off seeing Draco wince for a second.

"What's wrong with me worrying about the fact that there's a bloodthirsty werewolf out there, waiting to rip you apart?" he asked. Jade gave him a silent stare and Draco clutched his hair, walking away to cool himself off.

"I'm on the edge of insanity." He said. He started murmuring to himself about 'Weasley women' and Bilius chortled.

"He's human just like the rest of us." Bilius said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth." Jade said. Draco turned to Jade, trying to compose his anger.

"I promised Potter that I'd protect you from Greyback." He said.

"I'd say he's secretly gay but it won't be a secret anymore." Aunt Muriel said to Ginny who giggled.

Draco shot them a terribly hostile look and they clamped their mouths shut, trying to keep straight faces.

"I made an Unbreakable Vow with Potter." Draco said. Everyone in the room gasped and Jade stared dumbly at Draco.

"Huh?" Jade asked. Draco nodded, looking pained.

"If something happens to you until Potter doesn't come back, I'll die." Draco said. He leaned in closer to Jade's ear and whispered softly. "Unbreakable Vow or not, if something happened to you, I'll be really damaged." He said. He kissed her temple and walked away from her, exiting the house.

"Now isn't that sweet? No one's made an Unbreakable Vow for me." Aunt Muriel said.

"No, I wouldn't say that Aunt Muriel…I'm sure that's how Uncle Muriel died." Bilius said. Aunt Muriel scowled at Bilius and took out her wand.

"Don't make me send your knickers through your crack and hang you from the roof boy!" Aunt Muriel said.

Jade walked out of the room and outside where Draco sat outside on the steps with his hands cupped around his mouth. She sat down next to him, seeing him take a deep breath.

"I didn't know you'd do something like this for me." Jade said softly seeing Draco shrug.

"You don't know half the things I'd do for you. I'm starting to think that whatever I'll do or say can never bring you back-" Draco stopped suddenly, realizing something.

"What?" Jade asked seeing him get up.

"I left Scarlett back home with the door open." Draco said, grabbing her hand. They apparated to Draco's house, seeing that the door was wide open and inside a wreck.

"Oh my God." Jade said, seeing the trail of blood on the floor.

"She was dragged." Draco said going up the stairs.

Jade heard a small clutter from the kitchen leading into the backyard. When she opened the door, she saw Scarlett on the ground with her hands and feet tied together and her mouth taped over.

"Dra-" Jade felt a heavy blow to the side of her head and white stars erupting behind her eyes.

"We're going to play a little game." Fenrir whispered before she lost consciousness.


	91. Part Four: The Dark Forest Chase

**So sorry everyone but this will be the last chapter for today! Please review! Enjoy!**

Jade opened her eyes to complete darkness and the soft wet dirt ground. Her head seared in intense throbbing pain and she moved her hands to seize her head but found herself dragging along heavy chains.

"What…" Jade asked in a hoarse voice. She heard a dark chuckle and looked around, feeling the blood trickle down the side of her head.

"This night is perfect don't you think? The moon will be out…and I'll soon have you all to myself." Fenrir said, appearing in front of Jade suddenly.

Jade screamed and tried to scurry back but the chains held her back. Fenrir boomed in laughter and crouched down to Jade, grabbing her hair.

"I won't have you all to myself just yet…I like to play with my food." He breathed.

"Fuck you and your dog breath." Jade barked, Jade said covering her nose. Fenrir grinned and licked the side of her head. Jade shrieked in disgust and tried to lean away from him but Fenrir had a good grip on her.

"I could just rip your head off and eat you alive but that would ruin the game I've planned." He said, unsnapping the chains from the walls of the cabin.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jade asked. Fenrir stood up and drew a curtain back, only to reveal the dark trees outside and the black sky with small bright pricks of the stars.

"I will kill you…but I like to see the fear in my prey first. I've set up a chase for you sweetheart." He growled. Jade stood silent and Fenrir took out a silver muggle gun.

"My people have been killed with these weapons right to the head…but tonight I'll show Potter that it won't be me who'll die first…it'll be you." Fenrir said, trailing the mouth of the gun up Jade's arm.

"There are three bullets in this muggle gun and I've hid another one in this forest for you to find…just to be fair, but these three will need to slow you down just a little bit." He said aiming at her shoulder. "Do not worry…they won't kill you…because I've promised you I will." He said seeing Jade pale.

"The moon will appear in approximately 20 minutes…and before I become my werewolf form, you have the chance to save your friends before I finish them off myself." He hissed.

He walked over through the room and threw open the door.

"But be warned…if I get bored from trying to find you, I'll forget about the game…" he said. He handed Jade a lit wand and set her free.

"You have a ten minute head start…after that I will go after you and when the moon shows, the game will be over. Good luck ginger, though it won't do you any good." he said. He pushed Jade out of the cabin, in the mouth of a dark and eerie looking forest.

"Ten minutes." He said.

Jade didn't think twice before running into the forest, away from Fenrir Greyback. As soon as Jade entered the forest, a shot rang out and a bullet lodged into Jade's shoulder, sending her to the ground, screaming from the pain.

"Not fast enough. If the bullet finds you, it'll make things faster for me." She heard Fenrir say from the cabin.

Jade clutched her shoulder, squeezing her eyes. She leaned against a tree, rolling around in pain and heard Fenrir again.

"You're not running…I think I'm losing my excitement." Fenrir said loudly.

"Go fuck yourself!" Jade screamed from the top of her lungs. She heard Fenrir laughing wildly to himself and another shot rang out, this time, hitting the tree.

"I hope I didn't kill you. It would hurt me terribly." Fenrir hissed.

He heard her silence from the forest, the chirps of crickets and a hoot of an owl. Fenrir entered the forest, walking through the thick shrubs and found a small pool of blood near the tree with a silver bullet deeply lodged into the bark. He gave a shout of laughter and looked around the forest.

"You terrible, terrible woman! How evil of you to jest with a creature like me." He growled.


	92. Part Four: Under The Moon

**All right well I didn't intend to update these chapters today but I read something in Hadien's (Anna's) profile that sent me in an awfully happy mood! So Anna, this is for you girl! =]**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade ran as fast as she could, trying to ignore the pain on her shoulder. She hoped that Fenrir was miles away, still in his cabin. She slapped away the canopies of branches from her way with her good arm.

"Draco. Harry. Draco. Harry. Please save me." Jade whispered to herself.

She heard rustling nearby and she stopped, pointing her wand at it. Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest and she waited for Greyback to leap out of the bushes in his werewolf form to rip her up into pieces. Instead, a long leg kicked out through the bushes and a muffled yell. Jade slowly reached over to the bush, stuck her hand into it and pushed it past, seeing Scarlett looking up at her with her large blue eyes, tied to a tree.

"Fuck me." Jade said, ripping off the tape from Scarlett's mouth.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I never meant to steal Draco away-"

"Fuck off about Draco, we need to survive first!" Jade snapped, pointing the wand to the rope. She tried to perform a spell to cut the rope down but the wand remained lit.

"The wand doesn't work." Scarlett said.

"Really? I would have probably been here all night trying to figure that out if it weren't for you!" Jade said, burrowing a small hole near the tree. She stuck the wand into the ground and Scarlett started to lose her mind.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! How in the world will we get through this forest without light?" Scarlett asked Jade who pulled her along.

"You want light in the forest or do you want Greyback to spot you easily by the only light in the jungle?" Jade asked harshly.

Scarlett instantly shut up and started to run with Jade. They ran in a small clearing where there were no trees, but someone was dangling from the middle of the clearing on a tree high above.

"Oh my God, it's Rita." Jade said. She looked around, trying to find a way to get her down and her eyes trailed to the rope that tied her to a large tree trunk.

"I need help with this knot." Jade said seeing Scarlett nod. They hastily undid the knots one by one and Scarlett silently cried.

"I didn't mean any of this to happen to you. I really didn't." she said softly. Jade stood silent, still undoing the knots and Scarlett pulled harder.

"I said and did so many horrible things to you before and you still saved me. You didn't need to untie me. You could have left me there to die but you didn't. You're a good person Jade and I owe you my life for that." Scarlett said. Jade turned to Scarlett.

"I would have wanted you to do the same for me. Now we don't have time to talk about this. We're 5 minutes away from Greyback turning into a werewolf now help me get Rita down." Jade said.

They slowly pulled Rita down who started to gain consciousness. She looked around, looking incredibly confused but the terror of being tied and hung in the middle of the air started to show on her face.

"Get me out of here! Help! Help!" Rita screamed, wiggling herself.

"Rita! Stop kicking!" Jade yelled. Rita swung around to Jade and moved harder.

"Jade! Jade! JAAA-"

"_SHUT UP_!" Jade roared. Rita snapped her mouth closed and Scarlett let out a rough sigh.

"Good lord, she's finally stopped moving." Scarlett said, releasing the rope. Jade started to loosen Rita's ropes with one hand and Scarlett helped.

"Who else is here except the both of you?" Jade asked.

"Ginny is here. Greyback said so and so is Lavender." Scarlett said. Jade felt her heart drop but she refused herself to fall back now; her life as well as the lives of the people she loved was at risk.

"I want you both to do something quickly and quietly." Jade said seeing them both nod.

"Go find Ginny and Lavender. Greyback wants me so you can find them and escape. I don't care how you do it, just do it." Jade said.

"But-" Scarlett and Rita said.

There was a cry of a werewolf far behind them and Jade turned to Scarlett and Rita.

"Don't be stupid. Go find them and don't worry about me. Save your fucking selves, it's the least you can do for me." Jade said pushing them off.

"I love you Jade." Rita sniffed.

"I love you too Rita." Jade said, walking away.

"I think I love you too…I'm so sorry." Scarlett said seeing Jade nod.

"It's okay Scarlett. Go! You don't have any time left!" Jade said.

Rita and Scarlett ran off and Jade turned, bolting for it. She ran as fast as she could, feeling her lungs start to sharply pain in her chest. Jade stopped near a tree, panting as hard as she could, hearing another howl nearby. She felt her heartbeat settling down and she looked up, seeing two pathways. Cold hard fear seized her everywhere as she stared at the two pathways.

This was what she was dreaming about, the only things that were different was that Crabbe's head wasn't in the middle of them and this was definitely not a dream. Jade chose the right pathway and ran, knowing that she had to choose and didn't have the time for trial and error. There was another howl nearby and Jade ran as fast as she could, seeing the trees start to thin out. She saw a small opening where there were no trees and ran towards it. She slowed down and realized that she was on a small cliff and below was a large lake, glittering under the moon. Jade choked back a sob, realizing that she had made a grave mistake in choosing this pathway.

She was at a dead end and was going to die either way. 

_'It's not your fault. You didn't choose this for yourself._' Jade thought to herself.

She shuddered in her own tears, thinking about Draco. This was the second time she was thinking about how she had completely failed as someone significant in his life to make him happy. Every time she saw him, she always saw the nerve bulging in his temple and constantly look incredibly worried because of her. She looked at the lake again and the reflection of the moon caught her eye.

Before the realization hit her, she heard a low snarl behind her. Jade turned around to see Greyback in his werewolf form, crouched and ready to spring at her any second.

"No…if you take me…I'm taking you down as well." Jade said.

Greyback sprang up in mid air and Jade was ready, to take him down the dark lake but a figure jumped in front of Jade, blocking Greyback to attack Jade. Before Jade realized what was happening, she saw Scarlett putting up a good fight with Greyback, kicking and swiping barbarically.

"Scarlett, _NO_!" Jade screamed. 

_"What's under the moon?" Jade asked. _

_"Greyback's death." Crabbe answered._

Jade looked at the lake, seeing the moon clearly showing from the reflection. There was a large possibility that the lake had Greyback's death; the muggle gun with the silver bullet to finish him.

"Jade!" Ginny screamed, appearing with Rita and a bloodied Lavender.

Jade turned around to see Fenrir biting Scarlett and without thinking, Jade reached out to grab Fenrir by his neck and wrenched him into the water with her along. Jade hit the ice cold water and her shoulder started to throb. She saw Greyback, paddling through the water and she floated in the dark waters, seeing a dimly lit box with the gun in it. She reached out and opened it. She took the gun in her hand and swiped her good arm, up to the surface of the water. She saw Fenrir making his way into the shore and she kicked harder, trying to get to him as fast as she could. When she saw that there was no way she could get to him on the shore, she pointed the muggle gun at him, taking whatever chances she had.

She pointed the gun at Fenrir, closed her eyes and shot off six rounds continuously. When she felt nothing discharging from her gun, she looked at it and looked back at the shore to see a lifeless hairy lump on the ground. She looked up the cliff to see Ginny, Rita and Lavender all looking hysterical and crying but the only thing she could hear was the ringing in her ears from the gunshot wound.

"Cripes." Jade breathed, tossing the gun away, seeing it sink. She slowly made her way towards the shore, seeing Rita and Lavender appear, helping her out. They dragged her towards the shore and Jade collapsed on the ground, feeling herself start to feel faint.

"He's dead. You shot him twice in the head." Rita said.

"I don't…feel so good." Jade said. Her eyes rolled back and everything went black.


	93. End Of Part Four: Heartbreakers

**This is the end of Part Four and the last of the updates for today! Unless you do something super nice like get me a Draco or Harry, I'll update the whole damn story ;] Enjoy everyone! I'm off to take one hell of a nap _**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade opened her eyes to see her room filled with flowers and balloons to wish her good health and fast recovery. She felt a small kiss on her shoulder and saw Draco bury his head into her neck.

"My heart kept stopping on the way here. I couldn't even start looking at the right places for you." he said. He kissed her neck and looked up to see her crying silently with her hand over her mouth.

"Jade?" he asked. Jade closed her eyes tightly, shaking in her own sobs. "What happened? Am I hurting you?" Draco asked, getting off of her. Jade shook her head and grabbed him back again, pulling herself up.

"This will never happen again. Not with Fenrir, not with anyone else." Draco said. Jade shook her head and Draco went to kiss her again but Jade stopped him by putting up her fingers against his lips.

"I can't do this to you anymore. I don't want this to happen again." Jade said softly, seeing Draco nod.

"I know and it'll never happen. You have a good job at the pub and you'll share the house with me again and I'll constantly check up-"

"No Draco…I don't want _this, _to happen again." Jade said gesturing between them. Draco started to grow worried and Jade felt the tears leaking out of her eyes.

"You don't deserve what I put you through every single day. I don't want to see you get worried and stress every time something happens to me. It's not something I want you to go through because I know you deserve someone _normal_. Someone who can take care of you who _you_ don't have to worry about." Jade said.

Draco looked stunned and slowly shook his head.

"No…no, Jade don't do this to me. You need to relax and sleep, and then I'll take you back home and make you your favorite dinner and stop by Honeydukes to buy the whole fucking store but _don't_ do this to me. Not after what happened." Draco said. Jade shook her head silently, feeling her heart break as Draco rubbed his chin, looking at her in disbelief.

"We need to end this relationship for good. I need you to have a normal life, _please_, for me. I can't see you worrying about me like this, no man deserves waiting on a woman who has so many issues." Jade said.

"Damn it Jade. I'm fucking in love with you. You can't just expect me to stop and transfer all my feelings into another woman; I'm not a fucking machine!" Draco yelled, shoving the metal sides of her bed. It broke off and fell with a loud clutter and Draco picked it up and threw it against the wall.

"Did you hear that?! I still _love_ you and in a really bizarre way, I love your issues too!" he yelled. He picked up a vase filled with flowers and threw it through the glass window, shattering it. Jade watched him rant around and he turned back to Jade.

"I'll do anything you want me to. I'll cook every day for you. I'll bring you breakfast in bed. We won't have children, we won't get married and I'll never make you do those complicated sex positions ever again. I'll take you to Honeydukes and I'll carry your issues. Jade, do you understand how pathetic I'm sounding out to be? I sound like a fucking faggot but I'll bend over backwards twice and pull the crap out of my arse with my teeth for you love. I'll get the moon and the stars for you; I'll go to hell and bring back the Devil to dance in his knickers for you. _Whatever_ it takes." Draco said.

"You're not making this easy for me Draco. You're wasting your time being good to someone who _does not_ deserve you. How many times do I have to tell you this? I'm not coming back to your house and I'm not coming back into your life. I want to see you happy-"

"Why do you need to see me happy? Are you stupid or are you just doing this on purpose because you like to see me throw things around and look like a raging lunatic? You know what makes me happy yet you just pull me away from you, trying to push me off in another direction where I don't want to go." Draco said.

"I really want you to go wherever I'm pushing you off to because it's better for _you_ that way Malfoy. One day I'm really going to die and you'll be with your other wife and children, thanking your stars that you're no longer involved with me!" Jade yelled.

"_Fuck you Weasley_!" Draco shouted, pointing a finger at her.

They both stood in their position for a while and Draco immediately raked his hands behind her head and grabbed it, forcing her to meet her face with his.

"I know you love me. I know you don't want me leaving you." he said.

Jade stood silent and Draco tried looking desperately for something. He slowly let her go, still gazing at her as if she were some kind of real life maze puzzle.

"You're right…I can't do this anymore." He finally said. Jade's eyebrows pulled together, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm fighting for nothing, but you're right Jade. I might have a normal wife and family and it'll probably hurt less as time goes on. This is just a phase right? It might hurt a little but time would patch everything up." He said getting up. He picked up his leather jacket from the chair and started heading out the door.

"Thanks and good luck getting Potter to settle down and marry you someday." Draco said.

He left through the doors and slammed it shut, leaving Jade in her hospital bed, reduced to tears. The door opened back up again and Bilius and Aunt Muriel stuck their heads into the room looking somber. They walked in and hugged Jade tightly from both sides, kissing her.

"We heard everything from outside. I know it hurts now love but you did the right thing." Bilius said as Jade bawled in his arms.

"Bilius Weasley, you are an unfathomable idiot and so is your daughter. That man loved you to the point of insanity and you're here not happy that he's gone but _devastated_. I actually like that git, no matter how many chickens he's fucked, he has a heart of pure gold and he's dumb enough to fall for you. What the fuck is wrong with you Jade Weasley?" Aunt Muriel asked.

**Two Weeks Later**

Jade woke up to her alarm clock on her nightstand. She slammed it shut and yawned, rubbing her face. She pulled herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee. After setting the coffeemaker, Jade turned around to go to the bathroom but shrieked when she saw Harry on her hot lips sofa, watching her curiously.

"How the hell did you get in?" Jade asked seeing him cock an eyebrow.

"Fine, don't answer that." Jade said going to leave. She reached her bathroom and went in. She went to close the door but Harry held the door open.

"I came to see how you were." He said. Jade crossed her arms tightly and glared at him.

"After two weeks…thanks, I'm fine." Jade said.

"We need to talk." Harry said.

"Can this wait? I have to pee and my bladder does not take well to holding on to a thousand gallons of liquids for a very long amount of time." Jade said.

Harry rolled his eyes and firmly closed the door shut. When Jade was done, she got out, seeing Harry pour her a cup of coffee and lead her into the living room.

"Tell me everything." Harry said. Jade started explaining everything to Harry, telling him the entire story and the dream that she had earlier on.

"So you had a premonition?" Harry asked seeing Jade shrug.

"It's really creepy but everyone has it don't they?" Jade asked. Harry took her arm and rubbed his thumb across the scar of Fenrir's bite mark.

"Did you have this dream before or after he bit you?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"After, why?" Jade asked.

"This was a smallcase of Legilimency. After he bit you, you could somewhat see into his thoughts as well." Harry said. He brushed his lips against the scar and continued.

"But he's dead…every single piece of his soul is dead." Harry said softly.

"You killed those children?" Jade asked, feeling the lump in her throat build up. Harry only gave Jade a silent look and she shook her head. Harry kissed her hair and held her close.

"I never wanted to put you in harm's way, but it feels like every time I try to do that I push you in even more." He said.

"Thank you for what you've done for me." He said. Jade nodded as he slipped his hand up her shirt and went to kiss her but Jade jumped back.

"No, no, no. I just broke up with Draco. I can't do this." Jade said shaking her arms.

"That's what you said the first time babe…and it didn't help." Harry said.

"This time it really is over and I can't really feel great about myself if I just…" Jade trailed off.

Harry stood there in his spot, crossing his arms and looking entirely calm about it.

"I think I'm off of men." Jade said. Harry's eyes glinted with mockery.

"Not with me you're not. I'm not like other men." He said. Jade shrugged and quickly shook her head before Harry took it as an exception.

"That means you too. Stay away from me. Very far away. Like right there. What are you doing? Excuse me Harry, you were supposed to stand where you were-" Jade stopped when Harry pressed her into a wall and kissed her heatedly.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to scare me." He said.

With that, he gave her a short kiss and left through her front door. Jade scowled at the door and wondered about getting a new lock to keep Harry out but for some odd reason, she thought it would be completely useless.


	94. Part Five: Five Months Later

**5 Months Later**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Hugo, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang in the Three Broomsticks. The entire Weasley family were there with a two year old Hugo and a birthday cake.

"Who wants birthday cake?" Hermione asked, cutting a piece and putting it on a plate.

"OH! OH! ME!" Jade yelled, jumping up and down.

"Big baby." Molly said, shaking her head.

"ME TOO! ME TOO!" Aunt Muriel said, getting up and swinging her purse around.

"Be careful where you swing that thing! It might put someone's buttock out!" Fred said.

"Oh Fred, that was only that one time she did it because you were sneaking around her room, looking for her will." George said.

"And you both won't be getting it anytime soon because guess where I put it." Aunt Muriel said.

"You _don't_ want to know." Bilius said shaking his head.

Aunt Muriel pulled out her will from the inside of her shirt and everyone took a step back.

"Oh my…" Molly said, covering her mouth.

"That's so smart, so do I! Well I don't have wills in there, I just have a lot of checks I haven't deposited in my Wizarding account." Lavender said, digging through her bra.

"Oh! The last piece of gum, anyone want?" she asked holding it out.

Jade made a face and walked away as everyone did the same.

"Fine, suit yourself." Lavender shrugged, eating it.

"I never actually thought of that. It's pretty ingenious if you think about it. I'm pretty unhappy that men don't have to wear bras now." Fred said to George who nodded along with his brother.

"I thought we established equality among men and women…but if you think about it, we're so much more inferior." George said.

"What the hell are you both rambling on about? That's disgusting! No man is going to wear bras to be equal with a woman. That's just one step down for us!" Ron said.

All the women sharply turned their eyes to Ron who slowly turned red and undid his tie to breathe a little clearer.

"Well just because you have the carrying capacity of a fly, doesn't mean the rest of us will either." Fred snapped. Fred and George left and Ron went back to everyone who started to ignore him.

"See…the key to being a Weasley man is to _never_ open your mouth." Arthur said to Ron in a low voice.

"And that actually applies to _all_ of the men worldwide. Unless you want to be told to piss off, don't open your mouth." Bilius said.

Jade sat down with Hugo on her lap and fed him a piece of his own birthday cake.

"I love you, you know. It's because of you I'm having cake today." Jade said, seeing Hugo swipe blue frosting from the cake. He put his finger to his mouth and looked up happily at Jade.

"I know the feeling love." Jade said. Ron took a seat next to Jade and nodded at her with a small plate of cake in his hand.

"Thanks again for holding Hugo's birthday here. Madame Rosmerta's must really like you to lend her pub." Ron said seeing Jade nod.

"I have a small little family here with the girls. So to her, Hugo is like her grandchild in a way." Jade said seeing Ron smile.

"Listen, I really needed to talk to you about something." He said.

"Go on." Jade said. Ron finished off his cake and placed it on the table behind him.

"I know you really like working here and you've created your own family and life in the Three Broomsticks…but your own cousin is under _a lot _of stress." Ron said.

"Uh oh." Jade said. Hugo squirmed in Jade's arms and ran after Rose and Teddy who held up Fred and George's Life Sized Troll Soap Bubbles.

"I need you back in the Ministry as an Aurseize." Ron said. Jade raised her eyebrows and before she went to say no, Ron quickly went ahead.

"Before you say no and tell me why, I just wanted to tell you that I know what you've gone through before as an Aurseize. With the Dahlia case, the Jester that put everything on fire and just recently, Greyback's case which was _not_ because of the Aurseize case. I realize that this is a dangerous job but you found some way to get them back." Ron said.

"You're not getting your men back? Isn't Lavender helping out with anything? And what about your Golden Aurseize, Pansy Parkinson?" Jade asked seeing Ron curl his lip back.

"First of all; Lavender is Lavender. She lives in a world where time doesn't exist. She can't get the job done because it's not really her first priority." Ron said.

Lavender walked by in front of them and stopped when her cell phone rang.

"What? You found him? Fine, I'll get there when I feel like it." She said. She shut the phone off and yawned, looking at the bar.

"Yoo hoo Madame Rosmerta! A little Firewhiskey for me!" Lavender said walking off. Ron turned to Jade who giggled.

"Okay, I guess you're right…but she's a lot better than Parkinson right?" Jade asked seeing Ron nod.

"A whole lot better. Parkinson is like a gigantic cancerous tumor who can't get _anything_ done. But this is what I'm telling you Jade. No one's bringing in my fugitives and Harry's been busy with his own business and hardly picks up any more cases." Ron said. Jade looked at Ron silently, thinking things over.

"It's funny actually…you would have sold your organs off by _not_ having me to work as an Aurseize." Jade said.

"I didn't know you were going to be this good at it. Well you're not good at it but you manage to bring him in at the end of the day. Do you think you'll be able to do this for me? I really need you back." Ron said. Jade sighed.

"I'll need to think about it." Jade said.

"Well think about it and if it's a yes, be in my office by ten in the morning." He said as Jade nodded. Ron smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Jade apparated back to her building with Ginny and Hermione who wanted a girl's night out.

"You look really stressed Gin, mind telling us what's wrong?" Jade asked, unlocking her door. She opened the door to find Harry on her sofa, flipping through the channels and Hermione and Ginny froze.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked. Harry got up and walked over to Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"I _just_ came back from Brazil. Sorry about Hugo's birthday." Harry said seeing Hermione shake her head.

"It's all right. I understand, but it never hurts to visit once in a while." She said lightly pushing his shoulder. Harry smiled and looked at Ginny who started turning green. He took a step sideways and Ginny threw up all over Jade's carpet.

"Babe…you need to clean your carpet." Harry said to Jade who rolled her eyes at him. Hermione helped Ginny to Jade's bedroom and Jade was left with Harry.

"So you came to sneak up on me after disappearing for 4 months." Jade said seeing Harry lean against the wall.

"It's okay, it's not like I have feelings or I never get worried when a friend disappears and doesn't even have the decency to write me an owl." Jade said, cleaning up the carpet. She heard nothing from him and looked up to see him look at her tenderly.

"Don't look at me like that. It doesn't make me feel anything. And it would be really helpful if you actually _said_ you were sorry." Jade said. She was finished with the carpet and threw out the paper towels.

"I don't say sorry very often to people." He said behind her. Jade felt his warm presence behind her as she washed her hands.

"That's nice that you have good manners. Very charming in a man." Jade said. She dried off her hands and turned around to Harry who started to smile.

"I missed you." he said. He brushed off her bangs and kissed her forehead. "And I'm sorry." He said.

Jade softened a bit and Harry kissed her. Jade backed against her sink counter, feeling Harry's hand firmly grip her thigh. He picked her up to set her on the counter but Jade fell into the sink, turning the water handle on. Jade yelped and Harry started laughing uproariously at her, helping her out of the sink.

"I swear it only happens to you." he said still grinning.

"I don't like me." Jade said, twisting the back of her skirt from the water.

"I like you a lot." Harry said seeing Jade smile.

"You love me." Jade corrected. Harry pressed a kiss on her lips and took her hand.

"I stand corrected." He said walking her to the living room. Hermione walked out of the bedroom, her entire face flushed.

"What's wrong Herm?" Jade asked. Hermione took a seat on the sofa and placed a hand on her head.

"Ssh! Don't tell! This is exactly why I came here to tell you both!" Ginny said appearing from the bedroom.

"To tell us both what?" Jade asked.

Ginny looked at Harry who looked at Hermione and Jade.

"I'm leaving…but I need a few words with you." Harry said to Jade. Jade walked him out of the door and into the hallway.

"I need you for something." Harry started.

"Uh oh. I told you I was off of men for a while." Harry crossed his arms and slightly tilted his head.

"That's not what I meant and of course you're not." he said, slipping his finger under her bra strap. "I need you to slip in a listening device." Harry said seeing Jade raise her eyebrow.

"It's a man isn't it? Because Zane and Ryker are too scary looking…and people are scared to bits and pieces with you around?" Jade asked seeing Harry grin.

"Are they? I didn't know I scare people." He said, stroking her bare shoulder and neck with his fingers.

"So what's his name? I'll put the bug in for you but…" Jade said seeing Harry lock his eyes with her.

"But…what?" he asked in a quiet threatening voice. Jade gulped and continued.

"I want to see where you really work and how you get these cases." Jade said. Harry pulled away from her and Jade caught his arm.

"You have these men working for you, how did you get them?" Jade asked.

"You don't want know; trust me." Harry said.

"But I want to. Isn't that why I asked?" Jade asked.

"I don't want you to know." He said. Jade pouted and Harry softly sighed, shaking his head.

"You like getting scared don't you?" he asked.

"I'm a curious creature." Jade said.

"Be ready tomorrow night. I'll pick you up." Harry said going to leave.

"You're going to show me where you work?" Jade asked.

"I'm going to show you what I work _with_." Harry said.

"That's not what I asked you." Jade said, but Harry already left. Jade cocked her head to the side, watching Harry's fantastic rear end in those fitted black pants.

"Stop staring." he said, going down the stairs. Jade instantly blushed and stomped her foot.

"Was not!" she yelled. She didnt hear a reply and shrugged at herself. "Who am I kidding? Such a beautiful arse." Jade said, shaking her head.

Jade walked into her flat and saw Ginny and Hermione on her hot lips sofa, looking extremely stressed and tense.

"It happens to people! Maybe the condom broke, I don't know. It's not my fault that Zane likes his sex rough!" Ginny said.

"Why couldn't you use a contraceptive _charm_?" Hermione asked.

"Like that'll make any difference. Contraceptive charms only work 98% of the time, so how is that different than a condom?" Ginny asked.

"Contraceptive charms don't _break_! Not unless he says _'Anticonceptio'_ which would be the _last_ thing on his mind!" Hermione yelled.

"I didn't know that." Ginny said.

"Ginny! This isn't the first time you've slept with a man and you're a bloody Healer! How could you not know to how to take precaution? How could you be so careless?" Hermione asked.

"Oh good Merlin, you're pregnant?" Jade asked. "I'm glad you've finally caught up with us Sherlock." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not the one with an embryo in my sac." Jade shot back.

"Jade, what do you use before you perform any sexual activity?" Hermione asked.

"Well it depends on what I'm doing-"

"Jade!" Hermione said.

"Fine, I always use both a contraceptive charm and I _always_ tell him to wear a condom. It's safer isn't it?" Jade asked.

"See! Follow your cousin!" Hermione said.

"I'd rather not. She bounces back from Malfoy to Harry." Ginny said, making a face at Jade.

"Sod off, that's none of your business." Jade said taking a seat in front of them.

"So what do I do now? I haven't told Zane yet. I don't even know how he'll react to all of this." Ginny said.

"Try thinking what Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur are going to react when they hear this. They nearly killed _me_ when they heard I slept with Malfoy in Hogwarts and they're not even my parents." Jade said seeing Ginny nod.

"I thought about it and I stopped just because of that." Ginny said.

"So you'll be keeping the baby I suppose?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I will! It's not his fault that his parents screwed up." Ginny said.

"This is a pretty major decision in your life Gin. You should really talk to Zane about whether or not you both are ready to have this baby in your lives. You've only been with the man for almost a year." Jade said seeing Ginny sigh.

"Zane has been wonderful to me. I know I probably sound like a little teenager in love but he makes me feel very comfortable and has great qualities in him that I love. He might seem like a brutish and dangerous looking man but he's a big softie inside. I'll definitely talk to him about this but whether he wants to be with me and this child or not, that's his decision. I'll never abandon my child." Ginny said placing a hand on her stomach.

Jade's lower lip trembled as she burst into tears and so did Hermione.

"I love you girls…even though you do very stupid things." Hermione squeaked.

"We love you too Hermione…no matter how much you remind me of my mother." Ginny said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt again." Jade bawled, hugging Ginny and Hermione tightly. They cried in each other's arms and slowly started laughing at each other because of the state they were in.

"I'd have a drink…but I'm having a baby." Ginny said, wiping her tears.

"Well I'm not so I guess I'll be having a drink." Jade said.

"I'm not either, so I'll be joining you." Hermione said as Jade took out the Whiskey from the cabinets, pouring Hermione and herself a glass.

"To Ginny, Zane and our unborn Niece or Nephew!" Jade said.

"And to good health!" Hermione said.

"And to hoping that I live to see tomorrow when I tell Mum and Dad." Ginny said, holding up her glass.

"That too." Jade said.

They downed their drinks and Ginny hissed.

"What?" Jade asked.

"You had a shot of pumpkin juice, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"You both did it and I didn't want to feel left out." Ginny said giving a shrug.


	95. Part Five: Milli Verchelli

Hermione and Jade knocked back a few shots of whiskey and started giggling uncontrollably at each other. They turned around to Ginny who shook her head and Jade rubbed her stomach, lying on the ground.

"So…" Hermione said, braiding pieces of her own hair. "You don't miss Draco?" Hermione asked, seeing Jade frown.

She thought of Draco all the time. There was no escaping the guilt that she felt when she broke each other off from each other. In a way, she regretted to end things with him.

"I do…you have no idea how much I do." Jade said, looking at her ceiling.

"But don't you have Harry now? With a man like that, I would have thought you forgot about everyone else." Ginny said, getting up to rummage through Jade's refrigerator.

True; having Harry in her life definitely made her life much more interesting than it was but it was like throwing a monkey wrench into the works. She didn't exactly like to call Harry a complication in her life. He was a friend who cared a lot about her and saved her arse on more occasions than Jade can count but he wasn't fitting anywhere for her. His way of living and whatever he was involved with scared the living daylights out of Jade. She was better off not knowing anyways.

"Who's better in bed?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gasped from her drink, giving Ginny a cross look but ended up looking drunk and slightly confused. Jade shrugged, trying to compare Harry and Draco but ended up getting chills herself. She giggled, thinking about them both naked.

"They both give doomsday orgasms." Jade said. Ginny and Hermione sharply drew their breath in and exhaled slowly.

"I'd like a doomsday orgasm now. I haven't had one of those until after I had Rose and Hugo." Hermione said wistfully. Ginny laughed at Jade and Hermione but couldn't help but think about her significant other as well.

Someone pounded on the door and everyone turned around to it.

"I'll get it." Ginny said, walking towards the door. She opened it and Lavender hustled in, in her earlier outfit.

"Lav? What are you doing here?" Jade yawned.

"Jade! My broom is in the repair shop and I need you to drop me off to my fugitive's house!" Lavender said. Jade got up, nodding.

"Sure! I'll drop you!" Jade said. She stumbled towards the sofa and started laughing at herself. "Whoops. Just a wee bit tipsy there." Jade said, grabbing her keys.

"Can I come along? I've never seen an apprehension before!" Hermione said, getting up as well.

"I'm a little scared to leave you alone with these two drunkards. I know Hermione can behave herself but I'm not too sure about Jade." Ginny said, holding Jade's arm. Jade pulled her arm away from Ginny and took a new broom that she bought for herself a couple of days before. Lavender let out a low whistle, seeing Jade's broom.

"A Cleansweep 5? We live in the new era if you hadn't noticed." Lavender said. Jade looked down at her broom. Sure it wasn't the _fastest_ and _sleekest _broom in the world, it was a broom nevertheless!

"I got it off for cheap in the Used Brooms Lot down by Hogsmeade!" Jade said seeing Lavender's eyebrows raise.

"Doesn't Harry give you those new shiny toys that aren't even released in the market yet? Why did you have to settle for _that_ piece of crap?" Lavender asked.

"Hey! I don't need Harry for everything you know. It's bad enough he covers for my stupid bum every time I get in trouble. I'm an independent woman you know and if you don't like it, take a hike!" Jade said, pointing to her apartment.

Jade hopped on her broom with Lavender behind her. Ginny pulled out her broom, letting Hermione sit behind her.

"Now hold on tight Hermione! The last thing I need is Ron crawling up my arse and eating through my heart if I end up letting you slip on my broom!" Ginny said as Hermione nodded. Jade flew through the air and swerved dangerously when she wasn't focusing properly.

"You're going to get a ticket for FUI you know." Hermione shouted as they rode alongside each other.

"FUI?!" Jade asked loudly.

"Flying Under the Influence! Read the law sometimes!" Hermione shouted.

They flew across town and lowered their broom as the houses disappeared towards a small road clearing for cars to pass by.

"I don't see any houses, just trees…lots of it." Jade said, passing above the trees.

"That bag of dung lives in the woods. I've been here before." Lavender said, pointing downwards.

"Are you sure? The trees are getting thicker." Ginny said, looking highly skeptical. Hermione leaned over Ginny's shoulder, peering down.

The sun had started to set and Jade lowered her broom as soon as she saw a small dirt road where the trees had barely cleared.

"That's it! Now we just have to follow the dirt road that leads us to Milli Verchelli's barn!" Lavender said. Jade landed a little roughly on her feet, leaving Lavender to fall off the broom and roll around in the dirt.

"Ah crap! I broke a heel! How am I gonna capture this tart now?" Lavender asked.

Jade shrugged and her phone started ringing. Jade dropped her broom and answered her phone as Lavender moaned and complained.

"This is Jade speaking, how may I be of service to you today?" Jade asked with a small hiccup.

"I'm afraid to ask if you're drunk." Harry said from the other line.

"Drunk like a fish…babe!" Jade added, giggling to herself. She heard Harry sigh to himself.

"My monitor tells me that you're in Castile Pines." He said. Jade raised her eyebrow, looking at her phone.

"How did you know I was here?" Jade asked.

"I have a tracker on your broom and Hermione's car. Hermione's car is still in your parking lot and your broom told me you were in Castile Pines." Harry said.

"You have a tracker on my broom?" Jade asked.

"I have a tracker on everything you own but that's not the-"

"ARRRGHHHH!" Ginny screamed.

Jade turned around to see Ginny dancing away from a snake and coming right towards her. Hermione and Lavender screamed on the top of their lungs as well and knocked into Jade who dropped her phone down the small steep by the side of the road.

"My phone! My broom!" Jade yelled, seeing her broom roll away.

Jade jumped for it but her broom bounced off, down the rest of the woods. She tried to run down the path, but her footing slipped up halfway and she fell on her bum, sliding down the rest of the path on her back. She felt sharp twigs, crunchy leaves and dead sopping wet pieces of wood and dirt from underneath her. Jade fell forward on her stomach as the steep ended, bringing her to the deep heart of the woods. She crawled towards her broom and picked it up, seeing that there was a deep fracture in the middle of it. If she were able to fly this into the air, she'd get jerked around so hard; her brain would fly out like a flinging Frisbee. She looked around, trying to find her phone, wondering about her incomplete conversation with Harry. Knowing Harry, he was probably on his way to find her.

"Jade?" Ginny asked, slowly appearing from the steep. Hermione appeared behind her, holding Lavender's hand who started to shiver.

"It's starting to get cold." Lavender said.

Jade looked around, seeing that the woods starting to lose light. It was an eerie feeling and Jade started to feel the fear of being chased through the woods settling on her nerves. Flashbacks of being in the pitch black forest while there she heard the occasional hoots of the owls and howls of Fenrir Greyback put her in a state of fear. She looked up, seeing the naked branches of the trees curl down like the long dirty fingernails of an old witch, ready to snatch her.

"Jade? Are you all right? You don't look so good." Hermione said.

"I have never seen her _this_ white in my life! She looks like she's dead!" Lavender said. They heard things rustling nearby and they all shot up, looking around wildly.

"We can tell Milli to fuck himself off. I don't want to be in the woods any second than I want to be near Greyback. No, no sir. Not me." Lavender said.

"Well what am I going to do? I broke my broom by trying to kill that snake! And Jade's rusty old toothpick has been broken since ages!" Ginny said pointing to Jade's broom. Jade tossed her broom aside and started to walk away.

"I'm not standing here for some creature of the night to catch me. Castile Pines is filled with werewolves and other scary red eyed demons that would enjoy tearing me apart piece by piece." Jade said.

"I can't believe this. There isn't even a way to apparate in Castile Pines. It's going to be until day break for us to reach out of the forest and who knows if we're alive by then." Ginny said.

"Now, now. I'm sure the scary demons are just a folklore to scare people away from here." Hermione said her voice shaky.

"And what about the werewolves?" Ginny asked.

"Except that." Hermione said quickly.

The girls suffered in their own fear, trying to walk as quickly as they could as they lost the last strays of light. The temperature dropped dramatically and Jade was only in her powder blue T shirt with green bold letters written across her chest; **'I LOVE MY TURTLE.' **She was wearing her torn and beat up jeans, the same one that Jade had ripped when on her first case as an Aurseize, trying to capture Draco.

"Wait! Look there! I see something!" Lavender pointed out.

They stopped, seeing a small wooden house in front of them**.** None of the lights were on and it sent a bad feeling to all of them except Jade who had a full bladder.

"I need to piss real badly." Jade said, hopping while crossing her legs together. Ginny, Hermione and Lavender gave her a look.

"You're in the woods. You can piss wherever you'd like but not in _that_ house." Ginny said.

"Or what if there's someone willing to help us? Maybe he has a landline or an owl for us to contact someone to get us out of here." Hermione said. Lavender opened her file and showed everyone a picture of Milli Verchelli.

"This is Milli Verchelli's house and he's been wanted for murdering _women_. Successful, beautiful and _young_ women who are dumb enough to jog down that old dirt road we landed on." Lavender told them. Jade, Ginny and Hermione were bug eyed, listening to Lavender.

"Whatever it is, we need to get the _hell_ on out of here. I'm not waiting for Milli, werewolf or swamp monster to kill me. I didn't run like hell from that werewolf for nothing you know." Lavender said, throwing her hands up.

As much as Jade wanted to listen to Lavender, she couldn't while her bladder was going to feel like it would burst inside of her. Jade was tearing up and started to walk quickly towards the house.

"I'm sorry ladies but I can't hold on any longer. I don't fit under Milli's criteria to kill." Jade said.

They hissed for her to come back but Jade disappeared, walking towards the dark wooden house in the woods. The house blended in perfectly with the rest of the trees that surrounded it. It looked very old and would have been closed by officials as a health hazard. It was erected as a wooden house with no type of remodeling. There were no tiles on the roof, no window panes, no such decoration or work to make it look appealing or even approachable. There was a grunt and a small squeal of a hog and as Jade walked closer, she saw a metal pig pen with black hogs nosing their way through the dirt. There was grass growing in patches on the stale earthy ground and pig droppings were all over the place.

Jade pushed the heavy wooden door and walked into the unlit living room of Milli Verchelli's house. She covered her nose as she passed by the extremely dirty and sloppy home. It was dark and large black flies kept whizzing around. Dust was caked all around the furniture tops and there were dirty towels on the floor with stains that could only be unmentionable. Jade reached the bathroom and quickly relieved herself without touching the toilet seat.

After she was done using the bathroom, she heard someone walking into the living room. Thinking it was one of the girls, Jade quickly walked into the bathroom to see a large man hunkered over an object on the floor, pointing his flashlight at it. Jade froze in terror seeing him get up and turn around and point the flashlight at her.

In the moment of terror, Jade grabbed the closest thing she could find, a small metal spittoon filled with tobacco spit and crashed it hard against his head, seeing him fall to the ground, unconscious. Jade picked up the Maglite on the floor and wiped her fingers on her jeans, coughing and gagging from the smell of tobacco spit. Jade shined the light on the man and her heart dropped seeing Ryker lying on the ground.

The door swung open and Milli Verchelli stamped in to see Jade over Ryker's body. He was a sweaty and very tall man with a thick and square body. He had bands and bands upon muscle on his arms and neck due to the hands on woodwork he would be involved. Milli dropped his axe and started to run out of the door. Jade looked down at Ryker and saw Milli running away.

"Sorry Ryker, I owe you." Jade said. She ran out of the house and ran after Milli who ran for his life.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" Jade yelled, running with the flashlight. Milli breathed heavily as he thundered through the dark woods as Jade gained on his tail.

"STOP!" Jade roared.

She jumped on him, seeing him stop and realized in a second that they were sent flying down a large clearing of water and dead brown and orange leaves. Jade and Milli hit the freezing water and she instantly let him go, feeling a surge of panic when it was unbelievably cold. She raised her hands and thankfully found her footing. Before she even stood up, she felt a pair of arms underneath her armpits pull her up. Jade coughed and sputtered seeing Harry with the water up to his waist.

"I'm drowning! Help me! I'm dying!" Milli gurgled.

Harry pulled Jade out of the water, walking her towards Knox, Zane, Ginny, Lavender and Hermione. Getting out of the ice water, Jade's teeth started chattering as she tried to rub herself down from the cold. Harry took off his jacket and put it around Jade, zipping her up. He was in his usual short sleeved fitted black shirt but his pants were wet with little pieces of leaves and wood stuck to it. Zane quickly took off his own leather jacket and wrapped it around Ginny who smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender kept asking Jade if she was all right and she only nodded, unable to answer to any of them.

"Mr. Potter? What do we do to him?" Knox asked. They all watched Milli still jumping around, thinking he was drowning.

"Get him out before he dies from hypothermia." Harry said. He wrapped an arm around Jade and motioned to Lavender, Ginny and Hermione to follow.

"Both of you get him out of the water and bring Ryker back to the cars." He ordered. Zane and Knox gave a nod and instantly jumped into the waist deep freezing water to retrieve Milli. Jade felt her legs start to numb and she tried keeping her shivering to a minimal but she was already two stages into hypothermia. Harry was warm next to her and smelling like he was luring her right into his trap. Unfortunately for her, it was working.

They walked for a few minutes until they reached the dirt road where two shiny black pickup trucks were waiting. Harry took out his keys, disengaged the alarm on the first truck and opened the passenger seat for Jade. He put the key in the ignition and turned on the heat all the way to make things toasty for Jade.

"Too bad I don't have any coffee or hot chocolate." He said, inches away from her face.

"You're blocking my heat." Jade croaked.

Harry gave her a warm smile and kissed her. Jade's face melted as soon as she felt Harry's lip touch hers. It was a short kiss but it started the process of defrosting anyways. He pulled back and shut the door to the passenger seat, leaving her to warm up. Jade watched him walk away towards Hermione, Ginny and Lavender, knowing that they were talking about what happened. Harry didn't smile as he listened to Hermione telling him how everything came about. He nodded once or twice and looked at Lavender who was probably squeezing one or two jokes or sightings of a werewolf or a red eyed demon.

Zane and Knox came back with Ryker and Milli. There was an abnormally large sized bump, the size of a grapefruit on Ryker's melon shaped head. A dark reddish brown stain was on his head, trickling down his entire shirt and pants. Jade was thankful she wasn't there to actually smell it. She saw Harry grinning as Hermione, Lavender and Ginny took a few steps away from Ryker, gagging and coughing who reeked from the tobacco spit. Harry said a few words, motioned his hand quickly to his truck and Hermione, Ginny and Lavender opened the door in the back, boarding in.

"If I had to be in the same car with him, I would have taken Harry's gun and shot myself in the head with it." Ginny said, rubbing her hands together. Hermione and Lavender shivered and Jade turned to see Harry's men boarding on the truck behind them. Harry opened his door and slid into the driver's seat. Without a word, he shifted his gears and placed a hand behind Jade's headrest as checked the rearview mirror while he was backing out of Castile Pines.

"Are you feeling better Jade?" Hermione asked, touching Jade's arm.

"My throat feels scratchy." Jade said.

"Do you have potions in your cabinet? You'll probably come down with a fever." Ginny said as Jade rested her head.

"I don't care about a fever, I'm _hungry_." Jade said. She saw Harry give her a sly look with his eyes.

"I'm hungry too; all that chasing around Verchelli nonsense has me craving for some fast food." Lavender said.

"Lav, you didn't even do anything!" Hermione shot. Jade closed her head, knocking her head back to her headrest as Harry made a U-turn.

"My heel is broken! I'm depressed as fuck. Excuse my French." She said as Ginny nodded.

"I'd be depressed too. I nearly ate my arm off when Aunt Muriel used my shoe to beat a gnome to death during Fleur and Bill's wedding." Ginny said. Harry dropped Lavender and Hermione off in front of the Ministry and Ginny left to apparate with Zane. Harry drove off to Jade's apartment and parked into a parking space.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, touching her forehead.

"I always feel bad if I'm not fed." She said.

"Babe." He said.

He took the keys from the ignition and got out of the car towards Jade's side. Jade wobbled out of the truck and Harry lifted her up into his arms and closed the door. He carried her like a child as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the musky scent clinging to his skin.

"Your turtle's having his own party." Harry said when they walked into her apartment. Jade mumbled something and Harry took her to the bathroom, getting the water to run.

"I just want to crawl under the covers and go to sleep, that's all." Jade said when Harry set her down.

"You need to wash up. Either do it or I'll do it for you." he said.

Jade grabbed a towel and Harry left to grab her some clothes. After Jade was finished with her shower, she walked back out, feeling her body ache. Harry paid the delivery boy his fare as she got out and set the food on the patio where the red umbrella sat, open for nothing.

"You know it's bad luck opening an umbrella inside of a house." He said, opening the box of pizza. Jade sat herself down in front of him and took a steaming slice. Life was sweet again.

"I'd find it hard to believe that this stupid umbrella is the one giving me all my bad luck." Jade said. Harry sat back, watching her eat and shook a bottle of potion for fever. Warm feelings tingled Jade's insides as well as a spastic rush down south when she thought about Harry looking out for her.

"I need a Firewhiskey." Jade said, looking around.

"I don't think so babe." He said.

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"You're a little drunk as it is, a little bit more and you might take away my virginity." He said. Jade burst into laughter and clutched her sides as Harry smirked. He poured the potion in a measuring cup and handed it to Jade who downed it.

"What are you going to do now?" Jade asked.

"I'll look up your skirt if you want." He said getting up. He took Jade's arm and dragged her to her bed.

"That's it? You're just going to leave?" Jade asked as Harry pulled the covers over her.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He said, sitting next to her. Jade nodded and closed her eyes, feeling Harry stroke her hair.


	96. Part Five: Back On The Job

Jade woke up in the morning, feeling a heavy arm draped across her chest. She saw Harry sleeping right next to her, only in his black silk boxers. Harry sleeping looked just as threatening as Harry awake. Jade tried to slip away but Harry's arm around her tightened and pulled her back in.

"Hey!" Jade said.

"Mmm." Harry said, his eyes still closed.

"You're still in my bed, you never left." Jade said, trailing her fingers through his dark thick hair.

"You alone in bed looked too good to pass up…and you smell really nice." He said, digging himself closer into her.

"You gave me a job to do remember?" Jade asked, feeling him slide her shirt up. He kissed down her chest and Jade's eyes rolled back, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. Harry disappeared under the covers, attempting to remove her underpants but someone at the door knocked. Harry threw the covers off and jumped off the bed.

"It's 6 in the morning." Jade said, following Harry towards the door.

"It's Knox." Harry said. He opened the door and Knox was there with a new dark purple broom in his hand.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter." Knox said as Harry nodded, taking the broom from him. Harry turned to Jade and handed the broom to her.

"Knock yourself out." He said. Jade went to respond but Knox beat her to it.

"Mr. Potter, there's been a security breach up in York just fifteen minutes ago. The owners of the property requested to speak to you." Knox said.

"I'll be out in ten minutes." Harry said seeing Knox nod and step back. Harry closed the door and turned towards Jade who raised her eyebrow.

"Security breach?" Jade asked.

"I'll explain another time." He said, kissing her. "I'll take a rain check for this morning?" he asked seeing Jade push him into the bathroom. After Harry showered, he got dressed and left for York.

Jade went into her bedroom to change out of her clothes. She slipped into a long sleeved dark green sweater and she saw a manila folder on her nightstand and on top of it, a small listening device. She took the folder and opened it to see a picture of Theodore Nott and a detailed list of his daily schedule, his family history and relatives. She felt guilty for reading some of the intimate details of Nott's life, something she wasn't permitted by him to see. He had been divorced from his wife who took custody of their kids and currently lived in Australia. After that, he didn't seem to be romantically involved with anyone else and kept to himself while working at the Ministry. Thinking of the Ministry, Jade was reminded of Ron's request of going back as an Aurseize.

Her stomach churned even thinking of going back to catching nutters. She looked back into Nott's current job and noted that he worked in the Department of Mysteries. Jade quickly ate her breakfast and got ready to visit the Ministry to carry out Harry's favor. She didn't know what she wanted to do for Ron. As much as she wanted to help and ease his worries, she didn't want to go back to risking her life again from people who would have killed her if luck hadn't come in the way.

She got out of her apartment and locked it until she heard a shriek from Mr. and Mrs. Jones apartment. The door was wide open and a man ran out. Mrs. Jones hobbled out of her apartment, pale face and blood splattered on her shirt.

"Jade! He's hurt Thomas!" she screamed.

Jade didn't need to be told twice. She flew after the assailant, catching up to him on the stairs. Jade pointed her wand to him and shouted '_Stupefy_'. It missed him and he looked behind him to see her gaining on him. He raised his wand and shouted a spell at her but Jade blocked it. They both ran and threw hexes back and forth, missing and blocking. When Jade saw him going for the door, she knew he would apparate and it would be a very long time before he would be caught.

Just like any ordinary person, Jade jumped from the top of the stairs down onto the man, crashing into the ground at a merciless gravitational rate. The man wheezed underneath her as Jade scrambled off of him, with her elbow and her knees throbbing in pain. She panted heavily and turned him around, locking his arms.

"You made me run…I'm not nice to people who make me run." Jade said. She slowly stood up, seeing him groan.

"I think you popped my lung." He wheezed. Jade rolled her eyes and hoisted him up.

"I'm taking you to the Ministry." Jade said. Mrs. Jones and the rest of the tenants appeared.

"How could you have done a horrible thing to my husband?!" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Mrs. Jones calm down. I'm going to send him to the Ministry but someone will have to send Mr. Jones to St. Mungo's to recover. I'll tell the Auror Department to investigate." Jade said.

"I'll take him to St. Mungo's." a man volunteered.

"Mrs. Jones you can stay in my apartment and have some hot tea. I'll even give you a new shirt." Another woman said. Mrs. Jones nodded with tears in her eyes and looked back at Jade.

"Thank you for catching him. Otherwise I would have probably waited for months or years for justice." Mrs. Jones said.

From the way she said that, Jade felt herself choke up. She looked at the faces of her neighbors, seeing them smile and look at her proudly. They all trusted her and knew they were protected because of her, because she was an Aurseize and that they thought she still was. Jade pushed the Mr. Jones attacker out of the door and apparated to the Ministry.

Jade walked out of the elevators and into the Auror Department where she saw Albert, Michael and Blaise standing nearby, laughing over a joke. They turned around to see Jade who walked towards them and shoved the man to the ground.

"That hurts!" he howled.

"That was the plan." Jade said to him. She looked up to see Albert, Blaise and Michael staring at her with their eyebrows raised and their mouths slightly open.

"He's attacked my next door neighbor Mr. and Mrs. Jones and I need someone to go down there." Jade told them.

"Does this mean you're back?" Albert asked. Jade smiled and scratched her head. She went to answer but was interrupted by Draco who walked by.

"What the hell is going on here? Zabini, this isn't a soccer field-" Draco instantly stopped when he saw Jade.

Everyone fell into an awkward silence and Jade kept looking at everything except for Draco who tried to look neutral except for his jaw clenching that gave him away.

"Weasley." Draco said. Jade looked up at him and folded her hands behind her.

"Malfoy." Jade said.

"Back in the Ministry again?" Draco asked civilly.

As much as Jade wanted to feel normal, she felt extremely uncomfortable to Draco's cold and forced civility towards her. Jade went to answer him but was interrupted again by Ron who spotted her.

"ARE YOU WORKING FOR ME?!" Ron exploded, running towards her.

"I…I guess." Jade said. Ron looked up and thanked everything he knew and hugged Jade tightly.

"You saved my life and I owe you. Such a useful family member." He said ruffling her hair.

"You're back! This is good news!" Blaise said.

"Things were getting so uptight and boring around here." Michael said.

"What was that Goadby?" Draco asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Michael said.

"He means that you're the best Head Auror in the world." Albert said chuckling nervously. Draco didn't find anything funny and Jade looked over at Draco.

"You've been moved up as a Head Auror? Congratulations." Jade said seeing Draco flick his eyes towards her.

"Thanks." He said.

"Why don't we all hug it out?" Blaise asked, walking over to Jade. Draco cleared his throat and Blaise retracted, looking annoyed.

"Get back to work. I won't tolerate laziness in my department." Draco said. Blaise, Albert and Michael slumped and gave Jade a half hearted goodbye.

"Good to see you again." Blaise said seeing Jade wave.

"Malfoy's got a real stick up his arse." Ron said. Draco sneered at Ron and Ron lightly punched Jade's shoulder.

"Come to my office for files." Ron said seeing Jade nod. Ron left and Jade was alone with Draco.

"Well it was nice seeing you but I have to go to the Department of Mysteries. Bye." Draco said quickly. He walked past her and Jade gasped, walking behind him.

"No kidding! I have to go there too." Jade said seeing him press the button for the elevator.

"What business do you have up there?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"None that concerns you." Jade said.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked away from her, mouthing something to himself. The elevator doors opened and Jade walked into it with Draco behind her. He punched the button and stood away from her, both silent as they traveled up to the Department of Mysteries. The doors opened and Jade got out and found herself looking at Theodore Nott.

"Is this elevator going up or down?" he asked. He looked over at Draco and stuck out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy. How have you been?" Nott asked as Draco shook his hand.

"I've been well. If you excuse me, I need to meet with Laurie for paperwork." Draco said.

Nott and Draco shook hands and Draco glanced at Jade before he started to walk away. Nott looked at Jade who gaped at him.

"Excuse me." Nott said going to leave.

Jade had to think quick before Nott left and she met up with him again before looking suspicious. She tripped herself and fell right into him, a little too hard. They both crashed on the floor and Jade saw Draco turning around, watching them.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." Jade said, quickly slipping the listening device into his breast pocket. Nott blushed and he shook his black tidy hair.

"Can you please get off of me?" Nott asked. Jade realized that she was still on top of him and smiled at Nott.

"Oh! I forgot I was still on top of you. Hey…you have really nice eyes." Jade said. She felt a pair of hands on her arms which pulled her up.

"Sorry about that Nott." Draco said pushing Jade away to help Nott up.

"It's all right." Nott muttered. He walked away and Draco turned to Jade.

"Nott has a wife and two kids, leave him alone." Draco said.

"Ew gross, I wasn't even thinking of that. And for your information, Nott's divorced." Jade said picking up her purse.

"How would you know that?" Draco asked interrogatively. Jade froze for a second, thinking of a quick answer.

"Aunt Muriel and her friends…gossip…travels fast." Jade said.

"What exactly are you here for again?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at Jade who went to take the elevators back down.

"It's done and taken care of. Goodbye Malfoy." Jade said walking into the elevator.


	97. Part Five: Cho Chang

Jade walked into the Aurseize Office to see Parvati filing away on her desk.

"Hey Parvati, long time no see." Jade said seeing Parvati look up.

"Holy Merlin on a broom! Jade! I can't believe you're back!" Parvati said, jumping up from her seat.

"Didn't Ron tell you I was coming?" Jade asked as Parvati hugged her.

"Well…yes but I wanted to show you the first time I heard the news. Welcome back!" Parvati said as Jade laughed.

"I'm pretty scared and excited at the same time coming back here." Jade said as Parvati took out a stack of files.

"What the fuck? Did Lavender and Parkinson take a vacation or something?" Jade asked. Parvati sighed and shook her head.

"I think _I_ need a vacation more than anyone else. I come to work every single day and Parkinson gets to do whatever she wants and never does her job. Lavender…well she's another case but the bottom line is, we're losing these cases to the Muggle Ministry and this is not going so well. I heard the muggles hired an International Aurseize to try and help _us_ clean this mess up. Can you believe it? _We_ need help? No wonder Ron's been shitting out bricks, I don't blame him when his own reputation is going down a shit creek." Parvati said.

Jade took the stack of files and Parvati kicked a box towards Jade.

"The ones you are holding is the last 3 months and the cases from when you quit up until the last three months is all in here. You have some serious arse kicking to do." Parvati said. Jade scowled, opening up the boxes and digging through the files.

"These are too many people committing crimes! This is probably everyone in England we're talking about!" Jade said.

"You're telling _me_? I had to file them. I think I need an assistant of my own. Someone who can file for me; that way I can take my own vacation and hire a male hooker." Parvati said going back to her work. Jade chewed on her lip, looking at the box of files. She picked it up and started out the door.

"Well I had better get a move on if we don't want that International Aurseize to appear in our Ministry. Tell Ron not to worry about it, I'll get to it." Jade said.

With that, Jade walked out of the Ministry, getting ready for her apprehensions. Throughout the day, Jade made her apprehensions from working her way to the least threatening felons, up. She didn't feel the need to shorten the length of her life for attempting to bring back fugitives who were wanted for murder and other ghastly crimes. Jade walked into a broom store, looking for her next fugitive. Gavin Brutus was behind the counter, polishing a Nimbus 2000.

"Nice broom." Jade said seeing Gavin Brutus look up. He was a thin and scrawny looking boy with blonde hair and a lot of acne. He looked over Jade until he met her eyes.

"I only have 5 Galleons in my pocket…how much could that get me?" he asked. Jade gave him a strange look, wondering what he meant. When the realization hit, she looked back at her clothes to check if she was wearing all of her clothes.

"What the hell? What makes you think that about me?" she asked.

"All right, I have 10 Galleons...what can you do for 10 Galleons?" he asked.

"Cripes, I don't provide those types of services! I'm an Aurseize." Jade said seeing him smirk and give a small shrug.

"That's what the other girl said a few weeks ago…Lilac or Freesia…some stupid purple color." He said.

"Lavender." Jade said seeing him nod.

"That's it. She told me she'd give me a run for my money if I went to the Ministry with her in peace…do you really think I'm that dumb?" he asked Jade who shook her head.

"If you said no to her than you're probably not." Jade said seeing him place the Nimbus back on the wall.

"I thought so too. Now you can go on out of this store because I won't be going to the Ministry." He said pointing to the door.

"Aw Gavin, don't make this hard for me. I'm going to have to stun you and drag you to the Ministry-" Jade was cut short when the door opened and a voice interrupted.

"Gavin Brutus?" a silky voice asked.

Jade turned around to see a tall gorgeous woman in black fitted robes with long straight black hair and striking brown eyes, eye lined to perfection.

"That's me. I'll pay _anything_ for you sweet thing." He said, unloading his pocket of Galleons. The woman took out a bundle of papers from her robes and showed it to Gavin.

"I am Cho Chang and you are wanted for stealing high corporate brooms." She said, tucking her papers back in.

"Wait a minute, this is _my_ apprehension." Jade said to Cho Chang who turned towards Jade, raising her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Do you have papers for this apprehension?" Cho Chang asked smoothly.

"Of course I do." Jade said taking her papers out.

"Screw you; I'm going with the hot Asian." Gavin said. Jade showed Cho Chang her papers and pointed a finger at Gavin.

"_You_ stay right there. If you move a muscle, it'll be your last!" Jade threatened.

Cho Chang ran her eyes down the paper and a small smirk appeared on her lips.

"This apprehension paper has been expired. How sad…you must be from the Ministry of Magic." She said with hints of mockery. She returned the papers at Jade who took it hastily, looking over the apprehension date as Cho Chang took Gavin and locked his hands behind his back. Jade saw the date and blotches of red appeared on her face when she saw the expiration date on her papers.

"But-" Jade looked up to see that Cho and Gavin had already gone.

* * *

Jade stormed through the Aurseize Office and threw Ron's door open.

"Yikes!" Ron yelped in his underwear.

"Are you _stupid_?!" Jade shrieked, seeing Ron pull his pants up.

"No! Why?! And haven't you ever mastered the art of knocking?!" he yelled. Jade threw the apprehension papers at him.

"Tell me exactly _why_ I've been given expired apprehension papers and who is this bloody Cho Chang? She just waltzed in there and took my fugitive!" Jade said in disbelief. Ron picked up the papers and flipped through it.

"Fuck me…oops." Ron said looking up.

"Yeah…fuck you, oops." Jade said seeing Ron sigh.

"I'll tell Parvati to update them as soon as I can." Ron said.

"And what about Cho Chang? What are you going to do about her?" Jade asked. Ron grimaced and went back to his seat.

"I really can't do anything about Cho. Both Muggle and Magic Ministries are supposed to work with each other. I can't do anything about it if my Aurseizes aren't able to catch fugitives." Ron said. Jade stared at Ron openmouthed and Ron stood up.

"Look, I'll speak to Percy so he can pass the word to the Minister of Magic who can probably speak to the muggle Minister about taking Cho out since you're back on the job. But if they don't do anything about it, you're going to have to bear through this but _please_ try to bring in more fugitives so it can make her look bad…if that's possible at all." Ron said.

"I'll make myself look bad in front of her. Maybe I should tell Harry to help me with the apprehensions, then I won't have to look like a jackass compared to her." Jade said. Ron made a quick sly look, masking it back again.

"What?" Jade asked seeing Ron blink profusely at her.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you give me that look?" Jade asked. Ron shook his head and went back to his papers.

"You don't want to know Jade. Trust me on this. You're better off not without having Harry to help you." Ron said.

"I don't get it." Jade said, completely confused.

"Big surprise." Ron said sarcastically.

"But-"

"I'm late for a meeting; see you later Jade!" Ron said getting up and leaving. Jade walked out of Ron's office and sat in front of Parvati.

"Rough day?" Parvati asked seeing Jade run her hands through her hair. "

Do you know anything about Cho Chang?" Jade asked. Parvati sucked her breath in and squealed.

"I know she used to be Harry Potter's girlfriend!" Parvati said.

From the look on Jade's face, Parvati immediately knew she should have kept her mouth shut. She sat back on her chair, seeing Jade grow red.

"_WHAT?!_" Jade barked.

"From what I knew, he dated her briefly in our 5th year and they sort of fell apart. That's all I know." Parvati said seeing Jade chew on her nails.

"How long were they together?" Jade asked seeing Parvati give her a mouth shrug.

"For about a few weeks. It was so short. My sister Padma told me it was probably because of the fact that Cho never got over Cedric Diggory's death." Parvati said.

"Who the hell is Cedric Diggory?" Jade asked. Parvati shook her head slightly and gently banged it against her desk.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining to do." She said.


	98. Part Five: Lilah Umbridge

Jade could hardly think as she walked down the Auror Department. Harry and Cho had a history together so what did this mean _now_? She wrinkled her nose and yelled at herself for sounding so crazy and possessive. Harry and her weren't even an item…or at least that's what was supposed to be.

"Hey…you look worried." Albert said when Jade passed by.

"Hey Albert…no I was just thinking." Jade said seeing Albert nod.

"You look like Voldemort when you think so don't think at all." Albert said. Jade sighed and leaned on his desk, picking up an Anti Stress Ball that looked like a snitch.

"Where did you go to for Wizarding school?" Jade asked seeing Albert close his files.

"I went to Pordemgresso in Brazil." He said seeing Jade nod.

"My cousin Bill had a pen pal in your Wizarding school…they sent a cursed hat to Bill to shrink his ears." Jade said seeing a man occupy Draco's desk.

"Wont Malfoy be mad that someone's on his desk…and eating his sandwich from the bottom drawer, that's disgusting." Jade said seeing a new Auror rip through his sandwich.

"Oh no, no. Draco's Head Auror now remember? He has his own big office and frankly, everyone likes it that way." Albert said, leaning back in his chair.

"Why? I thought he was your best friend." Jade said seeing Albert shake his head.

"He's changed completely. I know he's a good Auror but he's not as fun and laid back as he was when we first started out in the Ministry." Albert said. Jade was silent and squeezed the Anti Stress Ball, listening to Albert.

"I know people change but it's harder for me to accept that it was a good friend who changed. I sort of feel like I've lost him." Albert said looking at Jade.

"I'm really sorry Albert." Jade said seeing Albert shake his head and smile. "No really…I am. If I didn't come between-"

"Whoa! Hi! Hello there. Why would _you_ think that you came between our friendship? You were the only one that made him happy…and probably the reason why he's the nasty mean Head Auror who's dating Umbridge's granddaughter." Albert said. Jade stilled, staring at Albert who started to curl up into a little ball.

"Malfoy is dating Umbridge's granddaughter?" Jade asked. Albert swatted himself on the forehead and Jade grabbed his hand.

"You have to show me." Jade said forcefully.

"What? No!" he said.

"Albert! Show it to me right now!" Jade demanded.

Blaise, who was walking past them, stopped and grinned.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said, winking. Jade scoffed and turned towards Blaise.

"Malfoy's dating Umbridge's granddaughter?" Jade asked. Blaise looked at Albert accusingly and shook his head.

"Why does it even matter to you anymore Jade? You were the one that broke it off with him right?" Blaise asked softly.

"Yeah…I know but-"

"Are you still in love with him?" Albert asked from behind Jade.

"Me? No, I mean yes I am. Wait no, I love him but I'm not _in love_ with him." Jade said seeing Blaise and Albert exchange looks.

"Then you'd let this go. Let him find his ground again…even if it means Umbridge's granddaughter or Umbridge herself." Blaise said. Jade smiled sadly and nodded.

"I think you need a Blaise hug." Blaise said seeing Jade laugh and hug him.

"Well I'll see you both soon. I have to run and be home soon. Did you check with Mr. and Mrs. Jones?" Jade asked seeing them both nod.

"They're all taken care of." Albert said.

Jade waved goodbye to Blaise and Albert and walked away to take the elevators.

"I saw the most beautiful necklace at the jewelry shop in Diagon Alley but you know what I just realized? I never traveled outside of England before! It's a good thing we're dating now right, because we both get to go to fancy countries and buy fancy jewelry and eat fancy food and fancy, fancy, fancy." A high pitched voice said.

Jade turned her head slightly to see a short but curvy woman with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was a fairly attractive woman as Umbridge's granddaughter, especially when she was clung on to her dear life on Draco Malfoy. The elevator doors opened and Jade stepped onto it, seeing them step on as well.

"I love you so much. Cute little munchkin pumpkin." She said pinching Draco's cheek who snapped his head away from her.

"If you touch my face one more time, I'll turn _you_ into a pumpkin munchkin." He threatened.

Umbridge's granddaughter laughed and Jade shook from her stance, truly startled from the noise.

"You are _so_ sexy when you're angry and tell me you'll kill me!" she said. She bit his shoulder and Jade tilted her head to the side, trying very hard not to smile. Draco who was trying not to look at Jade throughout the disastrous elevator ride, saw the amusement on her face.

"Well I love you Lilah." Draco said forcefully. Jade raised an eyebrow and Umbridge's granddaughter sucked in a lungful of air.

"_Really_? Do you? Well I love you-"

_Bing_.

The elevator doors opened and Jade nearly ran out, not being able to listen to Lilah for one second. Jade apparated to her father's house after a very long time. She knocked on the door, noting that Bilius was cooking up a storm inside from the delicious aroma from the kitchen window. Aunt Muriel opened the door wearing a white apron that was stained with grease and food coloring.

"Are you cooking?" Jade asked.

"I'm helping your father, Molly and Rita for the Vegetarian Cook-Off. We're making a Ragged Vegetarian dish with Polluted Cheese." Aunt Muriel said as Bilius huffed out of the kitchen.

"For the thousandth time, it is the Vegetarian Ragout with Cheese Polenta! You don't get to speak to the judges!" Bilius said to Aunt Muriel as he hugged Jade.

"Piss off Bilius Weasley! I can charm the pants off of any judge. Rita will win this Cook Off or else I will dig up your Uncle Muriel's grave and spit on him!" Aunt Muriel said. Bilius grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her towards him.

"When I die, hide my body from your Aunt Muriel and _never_ tell her where I'm buried." Bilius said. Jade gave a short nod and Rita appeared with Molly Weasley from the kitchen.

"Jade!" Rita said hugging Jade tightly.

"How are you?" Jade asked seeing Rita nod.

"Very well! We've been experimenting with different kinds of vegetables and tofu. So far we came up with a couple of dishes for tomorrow's showing…which the judges would narrow down to five contenders." Rita said seeing Jade nod.

"Jade dear why don't _you_ taste what we came up with and decide what we can use for tomorrow?" Molly asked Jade.

"Wow I'd love that! Who knows food better than I do?" Jade asked as Aunt Muriel snorted.

"A few extra pounds and I'll be tempted to call you Hagrid's little sister." Aunt Muriel said.

"Aunt Muriel!" Jade screeched.

Molly and Bilius took Jade away into the kitchen and sat her down on a table with samples of their dishes. Molly, Bilius and Rita one by one presented dishes and Jade scoured through all of them.

"I'm going to place my pick on ten dishes." Jade said seeing everyone sigh.

"There _are_ ten dishes. We need five." Bilius said. Jade frowned and looked at the plates.

"Well I don't know how to rate food that has no meat on it! I can't give or take off points for a few stupid vegetables." Jade said.

"Well thank you for being useless _again_ but we still love you Jade." Aunt Muriel said.

"Here's what I would do. Some of these dishes are different versions of each other, so it's up to you all to see which version you like best and what the judges would like. I'm sure it's written in a pamphlet somewhere." Jade said seeing Molly nod vigorously.

"We need to group our dishes together and somewhat make them completely different from each other! We have until tomorrow to do it!" Molly said jumping up and down. Rita turned to Jade and held her hand.

"Jade, do you think you can make it for my campaign for Healthy Eating? I need all the help I can get." Rita said seeing Jade nod.

"Of course I'll be there. Just owl me when and where but I have to go now." Jade said starting to leave.

"Go where? It's evening! You stay for dinner young lady!" Bilius said wagging a finger at Jade.

"I'd love to but I have work. I'm sorry; I'll stay for dinner another day! Bye!" Jade said.

With that, she left her father's home and flew back to her flat.


	99. Part Five: Harry's Love

At precisely 9 p.m., Jade's doorbell rang and she opened it to Zane who held out a heavy vest for her.

"What's this?" Jade asked taking it from him.

"Mr. Potter has given orders for you to wear a bulletproof vest for tonight's mission." Zane said. Jade raised her eyebrows at him, seeing him stare back.

"So Harry can give me orders and expect me to be obedient?" Jade asked seeing the flash of fear come across Zane's face.

"Yes." He responded.

"What if I _don't_ wear it?" Jade asked.

"I will have to make you wear it because Mr. Potter will be displeased with me and he doesn't want you to die from a stray bullet." Zane asked. Jade nodded and shrugged the vest on.

"That's a good point you make." Jade said. She stepped out of her apartment and Zane locked up her apartment and they traveled down the stairs, into a muggle car.

"Why do you use muggle cars? Why can't you just apparate?" Jade asked.

Zane was silent and started to roll the car out of the parking lot. Jade sat in silence as Zane concentrated on the street, driving smoothly at a normal pace.

"So I heard about you and Ginny." Jade said seeing his eyes not leave the street. "And the baby." Jade added.

Zane swerved the car and his face went white.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked seeing him clutch the steering wheel tighter.

"I-I'm fine." Zane stuttered.

Jade sat in her seat, watching Zane nervously. He was hunched over the steering wheel, his eyes wide with fear and his face white and broken out into a sweat.

"You don't look so great Zane." Jade said.

He stopped the car and quickly snapped his seatbelt off and threw open the door. Jade stared in horror as she saw a grown man throw up on the sidewalk at the thought of a baby. Her passenger door opened and Jade turned around to see Harry who pressed the button on her seatbelt. He helped her out and they both looked over at Zane who wiped his mouth.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked looking highly amused.

"I swear I didn't do anything to him. I only asked about the baby, that's all." Jade said as Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you going to be okay or not?" Harry asked Zane who straightened up.

"I'm all right." Zane said. Harry nodded and motioned his head towards a building.

"Take your place." He said. Zane nodded and left, leaving Harry and Jade alone.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully." Harry said tightening her vest.

"Always listen to me. If I tell you to run, you run for your life. If I tell you to shoot…" he said taking a gun and placing it on her hand. "You shoot." He said.

Jade gulped and Harry brushed his thumb across her lips.

"But you'll stay all the way in the back, guarding the hallway so no one walks in on us. We don't want an innocent civilian getting hurt because of us." Harry said seeing Jade nod.

"Exactly what is it that _you'll_ do?" Jade asked. Harry gave her a look that told Jade that it was useless to waste her breath to find out what Harry and his men would do.

"Just know that we're apprehending a woman for making cursed jewelry. One woman was actually beheaded from the curse." Harry said.

"That's terrible." Jade said seeing Harry nod. His eyes traveled down her vest and he smirked.

"I like how that vest looks on you." he said in a low voice. Jade felt chills running up and down her body and she stepped closer to him for a kiss.

"I apologize for being late." The same silky voice said that Jade heard for the second time today. Jade snapped around to see Cho Chang standing a few feet away from her, smiling coolly.

"Harry Potter." She said. Jade felt uncomfortable in Cho's presence. She eyed Harry, the way Hermione would look at her final examinations after a long hard year of extensive studying.

"Cho." Harry nodded.

"Wait…what are you doing here? This isn't one of your apprehensions again is it? Because you can leave, Harry's got it." Jade said seeing Cho look at Harry again.

"Babe." Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually…Harry owled me to help in this mission." Cho said. She slightly moved a piece of hair by the flick of her head, which would probably to many other men would have them on their knees, licking her feet. For Harry's case, he didn't look the least bit affected.

"Oh…I see. To catch up on old times right?" Jade asked unconfidently.

"She's guarding the hallway with you." Harry said. Jade's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and Harry continued before she got a chance to complain.

"Do you have your vest on you?" Harry asked.

Cho held up a vest and strapped it on herself. Harry prodded Jade to go along and they silently walked into the building.

"Do you want to take the elevator? We're going up five floors." Harry said to Jade who was nearly exhausted at the thought of going up five flights of _stairs_. Cho started up the stairs by herself.

"I'm using the stairs. My body doesn't tolerate laziness." She said catching Harry's eye. Jade looked at Cho who disappeared at the stairs and looked at Harry who raised his eyebrows at Jade.

"Excuse me." Jade said leaving him. She ran up the stairs and after the second flight, she started slowing down.

"You don't have to do this. We can take the elevators." Harry said tugging at Jade's ponytail.

"I am _not_ lazy. I…I can climb a couple of stupid…stairs…" Jade panted. Harry grinned and Jade wheezed her way up the stairs.

"Do I look funny to you?" Jade asked seeing Harry walk up the stairs with ease without skipping a breath.

"You look funny to me…it never fails to make my day." He said.

Jade opened the door to the fifth floor. She collapsed against Zane who held her up, looking at Harry nervously.

"Should I take her to St. Mungo's?" Zane asked. Harry softly sighed and shook his head.

"She'll be fine…go on." Harry said. Zane gave a nod and walked off, disappearing into a corner. Harry turned to Cho and Jade.

"Guard this door, the elevators and make sure no one gets out of their rooms." Harry said.

"Done." Cho said.

Jade tried not to look annoyed and Harry fought back a smile. He turned around and left, leaving Jade and Cho alone to guard the hallway. Jade stood rigidly next to the staircase as Cho shook her hair out. Cho wore knee length black leather boots and a black leather skirt with a gun strapped to her waist. Jade looked at her own gun which she awkwardly held in her hand. Ever since she shot Fenrir Greyback, Jade avoided guns at all times. She wasn't even remotely curious about how it would work again. It killed a werewolf and it would kill anyone else too if she was near it.

"How long do you have to be here doing all these apprehensions?" Jade asked.

"Until they're all done." Cho responded coldly.

"Really? Well sorry to put you through all this trouble but I can take over this." Jade said. Cho turned towards Jade and jeered at her.

"I don't think so. You're not very good at apprehending people…nor confronting them." Cho said. She looked over her and slightly curled her upper lip as if she were looking at the gum under her shoe.

"You're right; I'm not a cold bitch." Jade said nodding.

"Let's add unprofessionalism and jealousy under that sparkling résumé." Cho said sarcastically, flashing her white, even perfect teeth. "Harry must have an eye for the pathetic." She said.

Jade slightly gasped and smiled at Cho.

"Oh so _that's_ why he dated you during Hogwarts. Well that makes perfect sense now because you were moping over Cedric so much? If you were to cry, you'd probably have his attention again." Jade said sweetly, leaning close to Cho who snarled at her.

"Don't you dare provoke me. You do not know what I am capable of." Cho hissed. Jade smiled pleasantly at her.

"Oh I think I know what you're quite capable of…but sweetheart it's going to take more than crying on me to break me." Jade said quietly enough for the both to hear. Cho reached for her gun and before she pointed it at Jade there was a loud explosion.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHH!! FUCK!" Jade shrilled dropping to the floor.

She covered her arms over her head and closed her eyes tightly. She looked up, hearing hurried footsteps coming towards her. Jade slowly stood up and looked around to see that Cho Chang was nowhere to be found. A tall and slightly overweight woman with leopard pants and auburn hair stopped in front of Jade. She had numerous bags, one of them Jade identified as the bag of the millennium, sought after 98% of the witch population in the Wizarding World.

"Don't even move an inch. I'll blow you up faster than you can blink." She threatened, holding out a small black ball. Jade put her hands up to surrender and the woman started to walk away.

"Is that the Astor Multi Function Tote by the Witches of Blair?" Jade asked pointing to the bag.

The woman's head shot up and she stood around, showing her bag off slightly.

"Yes…so?" She asked.

"It's so beautiful! It compliments your eyes!" Jade said. The woman slightly giggled and opened the bag for Jade.

"Look at this. It's _phenomenal! _I can put my jewelry, makeup, planner, tampons, parchment and even my owl in every single compartment! They even have a holding for wands for the everyday witch!" she said.

"Can I hold it? I've always wanted a bag like that but it costs a fortune." Jade said. The woman dumped all of her things into another bag and handed the empty Aston Multi Function Tote to Jade.

"I have a few hundred more that I stole from the Witches of Blair-"

Jade reached over, flipped her arm around and pinned her to the floor.

"Sucker." Jade said locking her arms.

"Crap." The woman muttered.

The door to the staircase opened and Harry walked in on Jade and the woman under her. Zane, Ryker and Knox appeared with a terribly hurt Cho Chang and they all stared bizarrely at Jade.

"Wow that was fun. All this work got me hungry, take out at my place?" Jade asked. She patted Harry's chest and took the elevator downstairs, leaving everyone dumbstruck.

* * *

Jade waited by Harry's muggle car as he walked out with another man who was casually dressed and looked middle aged. The man shook Harry's hand profusely and Harry left after having a few words with Ryker, Knox and Zane. He walked over to Jade and unlocked his car.

"I always thought that I saw everything in this world but apparently I haven't with you still around." He said starting the car.

"She tried to give me a knock off of the Witches of Blair bag. You can't do that to a woman…especially women of my family. Aunt Muriel would have killed that poor woman but I played nice." Jade said putting her seatbelt on. Harry smiled and started pulling out of his parking space.

"If I were a normal man under normal circumstances, I would have asked you to marry me." He said.

Jade made a face and silently watched the lit buildings from her side of the road. She thought about Harry's future and how it would have looked like if he stopped what was his current job.

"People get old and one day you'll be too old to chase people down and live this lifestyle. What then?" Jade asked. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled silently.

"I try not to think of two things in my life; my past and my future. For me it's all about the present. If I woke up to be a very old man…I would think of my present then…not now." He said.

"You'll want to be married with children when you're old." Jade said seeing him smirk.

"I don't think so, but if I change my mind, I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Harry said.

Jade nodded and sat uncomfortably in her seat. She wondered about Cho Chang and what Harry still thought about her. She tried hard to think that Harry must have been blind to be attracted to Cho but she had to admit as well, Cho Chang was extremely pretty.

"What?" Harry asked breaking into her thoughts.

"What?" Jade asked him.

"You're circling your thumbs and you're chewing your lips. What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I heard you and Cho were an item in Hogwarts." Jade said. Harry glanced at Jade and his eyebrows quirked slightly.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Absolutely not." Jade responded quickly.

"That's nice to hear." He said.

Jade waited for him to keep going but Harry was in his own world, driving Jade nutters.

"Well?" Jade asked.

"Well what?" Harry asked lightly.

"Forget it. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Jade said.

Jade burned terribly inside and looked away from Harry. There were a couple of things she wanted to reason with before she became nosy about Harry's personal life. It seemed a little rude to brown nose in his business and ask him about his business with Cho since he never asked anything that happened between her and Draco's relationship. Another reason was because Jade had no idea where they both were in their lives. They were in a place where their relationship crossed friendship and never reached a committed relationship. The very last thing was that he was Harry Potter and there was no way she could find out if he didn't want her to know.

Harry stopped in the parking lot of Jade's building and Jade turned to Harry.

"Night." She said. She opened the door and started to power walk to her building but Harry caught her hand. He turned her around and pulled her into a snog. He pulled her back a few inches and lightly grabbed the back of her ponytail.

"I love you. In a way where there are no expectations from you or any pressure on you." he said. He kissed her forehead and pulled away from her.

"Night." He said, leaving Jade utterly confused and taken aback.


	100. Part Five: Madame Rosmerta's Illness

The next morning, Jade got ready and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

"Where's Madame Rosmerta?" Jade asked Rita who pointed upwards.

"She's been so sick these days; she can't even leave her bed." Rita said.

Jade frowned and walked away to go upstairs to see Madame Rosmerta. She knocked on her door, hearing Madame Rosmerta coughing loudly.

"Come in." she wheezed. Jade opened the door and looked in to see Madame Rosmerta leaning against her headboard with a bottle of liquor in her hands.

"You need to go to the hospital Madame Rosmerta." Jade said taking the bottle and setting it aside. She helped Madame Rosmerta lie down and took out a wet towel, pressing it to her forehead.

"My stomach…Ginny's found a tumor in my stomach." Madame Rosmerta said. Jade stilled and stared at Madame Rosmerta.

"When did she find it?" Jade asked.

"A few months ago…now it's the size of a grapefruit." Madame Rosmerta said. She lifted up her shirt and there the tumor was, developed and protruding out from under her skin.

"Oh my God Madame Rosmerta if this was a few months ago you should have been admitted. Why hasn't Ginny said anything to me about this?" Jade asked taking out her phone. She dialed Ginny and Madame Rosmerta smiled.

"She's said the same thing but I asked her not to." She said.

"What do you want so early in the morning? Some people sleep at this time of day." Ginny groaned.

"Gin it's 12 in the afternoon." Jade said.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Madame Rosmerta has a tumor in her stomach. Why wasn't this taken care of when you found it?" Jade asked.

"Jade, I wanted to tell you but Madame Rosmerta told me that she'd get it checked out. I'm only a Healer for children but I'm pretty sure it's a type of cancer in her stomach. I told her that the Wizarding world isn't familiar with treatments for cancer but the muggle world is." Ginny said.

"Madame Rosmerta we need to take you to a muggle hospital." Jade said seeing Madame Rosmerta starting to shake her head.

"Don't even try to shake your head at me. I'm extremely mad at you for letting this go on for all these months." Jade said getting up.

"I can't Jade. I can't travel…I can't even stand on my own two feet." Madame Rosmerta said.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and Jade felt the world underneath her feet start to shake. She never witnessed someone so close to her go through tremendous pain. She couldn't let this go on with Madame Rosmerta so she dialed Hermione as quickly as she could.

"Mione I need you to find a muggle Healer that specializes in cancer." Jade said.

"Cancer? What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Madame Rosmerta has a huge tumor coming out of her stomach and Ginny says it might be cancer…but we don't know for sure until the muggle Healer says for sure." Jade said.

"Oh…my that's terrible. All right I'll give a call to my parents right away but I have to warn you Jade. The consultation will be free but the treatment itself is very expensive." Hermione said.

"I don't care Herm just contact the Healer as quickly as you can." Jade said. She closed the phone and looked at Madame Rosmerta.

"You'll be fine…I promise." Jade said. Madame Rosmerta nodded and Jade took out a sleeping draught and fed it to Madame Rosmerta. She left the room and went downstairs to see Rita coming towards her.

"How is she?" Rita asked seeing Jade nod.

"She's sleeping now but I called in a muggle Healer." Jade said seeing Rita look surprised.

"Why a muggle Healer?" Rita asked.

"It's a bit complicated actually." Jade said. Rita nodded and took off her apron.

"I hope she'll be okay. She's such a wonderful woman. Managing this pub on her own and working so hard every day so everyone can be happy. She deserves to live in peace." Rita said.

"Don't you have your Cook Off today?" Jade asked seeing Rita nod.

"It's the semi-finals today and a month later are the finals. Do you think you can come for today?" Rita asked nervously. Jade looked extremely apologetic to Rita who nodded and gave her a hug.

"I understand sweetheart. I know what you're going through and it's absolutely fine if you can't make it to today." Rita said.

"Thank you Rita." Jade said seeing Rita smile.

"Thank _you_. I love you Jade." Rita said.

"Love you too." Jade said.

Rita walked away and Jade watched over the pub until Hermione and the muggle Healer arrived.

"Jade!" Hermione said hugging Jade tightly. "This is Dr. Ashcroft. He's one of Europe's best oncologist." Hermione said as Jade shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Ashcroft. I'm Jade Weasley." Jade said shaking hands with a man in his early sixties with a chubby face and a white beard and moustache.

"Jade Weasley! Delighted to meet you!" he boomed.

"Dr. Ashcroft is a distant relative and he knows about magical people so we're all in good hands." Hermione said. Jade showed him to Madame Rosmerta's room and introduced her with Dr. Ashcroft.

"We'll wait outside-"

"No need. I've seen the tumor and I'm afraid it is in its late stages…however it isn't too late for operation to remove the tumor." He said pointing a finger up.

"That's great news." Jade said. Dr. Ashcroft nodded slightly and went on.

"However this operation is very costly. So is treatment to keep the cells from growing another tumor; chemotherapy is the most common treatment we use." The muggle Healer said. Jade nodded, completely unfamiliar to the new terms and language he was speaking. The muggle Healer took out his briefcase and handed a packet to Jade.

"I just need to make a quick run to the Wizarding Bank and-"

"Don't do it Jade. Not for me. Save your money…I'm an old woman now. Don't do this for me." She said. Jade felt herself come to tears and she squeezed Madame Rosmerta's hands.

"If there is any way I can help a friend out, I will do it." Jade said.

Jade apparated to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. She made a bank meeting with a teller and sat down, explaining why she needed to withdraw money from her own account and borrow the remaining balance from the bank to pay for Madame Rosmerta's treatments.

* * *

Draco sat in Bill Weasley's office in Gringott's waiting for his deposit to go through. As Bill was out, Draco looked around the room and saw a couple of pictures framed on his wall. There was a picture of Bill, his wife Fleur and their two children with strawberry blonde hair and missing front teeth. Draco smiled and looked at another picture with Bill and the rest of his brothers and sisters. He looked for Jade until he found one of her where she was around 10 years old on a swing with Bill beside her. She was swinging back and forth and the seat flipped over, making her fall face first into the ground. Draco let out a small chuckle and kept watching her fall on her face.

"She still falls on her face when she's on that swing. She's never changed." Bill said walking in. Draco turned around and shoved his hands into his pockets, shrugging.

"Yeah that sounds just like her." Draco said. "So I'll see you next week, my mother is planning to buy some property in Scotland so that should be over pretty quickly." Draco said as they walked out of the bank.

"Of course. I'm an owl away and you're always welcome over the Cottage. My wife loves having you and your parents over. I think the two women bond extremely well over French fashion." Bill said as Draco chuckled.

They both spotted Jade leaving an office, wiping her eyes and red faced.

"Jade! Jade what's wrong?" Bill asked seeing Jade spin around. As soon as she saw Bill, she walked over to him and broke down.

"Thank Merlin I found you, I've been trying to speak to someone about a loan for cancer treatments because I have-"

"You have cancer?!" Bill and Draco shouted at the same time. Jade looked at Draco and furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head.

"No…not me. Madame Rosmerta has cancer and I spoke to a muggle Healer today and they need to operate on her tumor as soon as possible. She doesn't have any kind of health insurance and it's so complicated…I don't know what to do." Jade squeaked.

Bill wrapped an arm around her and let her cry in his chest. Draco stood around awkwardly, hating to see Jade cry as if she were the one who had cancer.

"Listen I know you're really close to Madame Rosmerta but you shouldn't worry about this so much. If you can't pay for it, why are you stressing yourself out so much? She's not even related to you." Bill said.

Jade pulled back and looked at Bill strangely.

"And I don't mean it to be insensitive but that's the honest truth. She's not your responsibility." Bill said softly.

Jade nodded slowly and wiped her eyes. She detached herself from Bill and took a step back.

"The honest truth is that I don't have a mother." She choked out. She looked up at Bill and let out a small laugh.

"But you have a mother Bill and I don't expect you to understand what it feels like to grow up without a woman to smother you with all her affection and love. Madame Rosmerta gave me a job at the Three Broomsticks and looked after me and treated me like her own daughter…so how can you expect me to not do _anything_ when she's _dying_? She doesn't have anyone else except for me…" Jade trailed off and covered her mouth, feeling the waterworks turn back.

"I'm not mad at you Bill. I'm just really upset at everything else. But forget it, I'll manage somehow." Jade said.

She turned around and left the bank, back to the Three Broomsticks.


	101. Part Five: Changing Pants

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, Jade met with the muggle Healer who had been sitting next to Madame Rosmerta.

"Do you think I can speak to you downstairs?" Jade asked. Dr. Ashcroft nodded and took his coat and briefcase.

"You'll be all right Rosmerta. Sleep well." He said gently.

He put his bowl hat on and walked out of the room. Madame Rosmerta turned her head slightly to meet Jade who gave her a small wave. Jade closed the door and walked down the stairs with Dr. Ashcroft.

"Dr. Ashcroft, I'm afraid I have only half the money for Madame Rosmerta's operation." She said. Dr. Ashcroft slightly lowered the corner of her lips but Jade continued. "I promise I'll give you the rest of the money by the end of this month. I swear I'll pay back every single Galleon I owe-"

"I understand how you feel Miss Weasley but this is not in my hands. If it were up to me, you would have had all the time in the world but the hospital will not permit the operation without payment." Dr. Ashcroft said.

Jade stared at Dr. Ashcroft who sighed deeply.

"I'm very sorry Jade. Perhaps you can take out a personal loan?" he asked. Jade gave a small nod and Dr. Ashcroft started leaving.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Ashcroft." Jade said.

"Once again I'm very sorry." Dr. Ashcroft said.

Jade closed the door and started closing up the entire store. She cleaned up for tomorrow and locked up the pub, going to her father's house to spend the night.

"What's wrong with my sugar cookie?" Bilius cooed when Jade walked in.

"I feel miserable." Jade said letting her father hug her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Bilius asked.

Aunt Muriel came flopping down the stairs as a large broccoli.

"My worst nightmare!" Jade nearly screamed.

"That's what I said but my Healer said it wasn't a good idea to pass up important minerals and nutrients at my age. What's a gorgeous woman like me needing broccoli?" Aunt Muriel asked, modeling the outfit. Bilius shook his head and guided Jade to the sofa.

"Tell me what happened." He said.

Aunt Muriel took a seat and Jade explained everything that led from Madame Rosmerta's diagnosis to the bank incident.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I know she's not related to me but does that even matter?" Jade asked. Bilius smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Sweetheart you have absolutely no idea how proud I am of you." he said hugging her close.

"Your mother would have been proud if she were here with you. You're so much like her." Aunt Muriel said.

Jade rested her head on her father's shoulder, seeing a picture of her mother carrying her. Her long light red hair moved softly with the wind as they both smiled at the camera.

"And I know that if she were here, she would have done the same thing so if it makes you feel any happier, I'll help you pay the remaining balance for the operation." Bilius said.

Jade pulled away from her father and watched him in astonishment.

"Dad-"

"Don't try to talk me out of it. I'd love to help if it makes my cupcake happy." He said. He kissed her again and Jade curled up into her father's chest, bawling her eyes out. "

26 years old and crying on her father's shoulder. Get up on Auntie Muriel, I'm not dead yet you soft hearted fool!" she said. She sat next to Bilius and hugged and kissed Jade.

"You're still a broccoli." Jade said.

"Bite me." Aunt Muriel said.

* * *

Jade woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing and the smell of wonderful breakfast. She grabbed the phone from her small nightstand and answered it.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Harry? Yeah I'm fine, why?" Jade asked.

"You weren't home. Where are you?" he asked.

"I slept over my father's house." Jade said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'll be better. Did you need me for something?" Jade asked.

"I just came to check up on you. Nott's dead." Harry said.

Jade quickly sat up and felt fully alert.

"What? How?" Jade asked.

"He was involved in the Bertie Bott murder. Apparently Bertie Bott had been registered in the Healthy Eating campaign for the Vegetarian Cook Off." Harry said.

"Jeez. Why was he murdered?" Jade asked.

"There are a few theories but I'll have to see you to speak about it." Harry said.

"Do you want to come over and have breakfast?" Jade asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to speak to you while your Aunt reaches for my gun." He said.

"She won't touch your gun, I'll warn her." Jade said.

She ended the conversation and washed up and went downstairs to see Harry sitting at the dining table, away from Aunt Muriel who was dressed up as a broccoli.

"I was just explaining to Harry why I was dressed this way." Aunt Muriel said.

"Yeah, you never told me exactly _why_ you're dressed like that." Jade said.

"Silly little girl; if I dress up like a broccoli, it'll impress the judges. Presentation and attraction. Aren't I delicious to look at?" Aunt Muriel asked Harry.

"One could just eat you up." He winked.

Aunt Muriel calmly sat there and got up to walk away.

"Where are you going Aunt Muriel?" Bilius asked setting down a batch of pancakes.

"I think I messed my pants, I'm going to change them." Aunt Muriel said.

Jade choked on her orange juice and Bilius made a disgusted sound as Harry grinned.

"Excuse me while I go kill myself." Bilius said leaving.

Harry turned to Jade and gave her a wicked smile.

"So…how often do you have to change your pants?" he asked.


	102. Part Five: Mrs Potter

After breakfast, Jade and Harry apparated off to the Three Broomsticks where Jade needed to check up on Madame Rosmerta. As soon as Harry and Jade walked into the pub, Rita and the rest of the waitresses ambushed Jade by hugging her tightly.

"You're an absolute God send!" Clarissa said in tears.

"What? What did I do?" Jade asked. They all squealed and Jade heard Harry sigh behind her.

"You sent Madame Rosmerta for her operation and paid for her entire treatment!" Rita said.

"What?" Jade asked.

She pushed through the crowd and went up the stairs with Harry behind her. They checked Madame Rosmerta's bedroom and found that her bed was made and the room was empty.

"I didn't send her for the operation, where did she go?" Jade asked Rita who frowned.

"But Dr. Ashcroft came in this morning. He said to give him a call as soon as you came into the pub." Rita said handing Jade a card.

Jade immediately dialed Dr. Ashcroft and waited for him to pick up.

"Dr. Ashcroft speaking." He answered.

"Dr. Ashcroft, this is Jade-"

"Jade! So good to hear from you. Yes it's good you called because last night we've had an anonymous payment for Madame Rosmerta's operation and weekly treatments. She is being prepared for surgery now so you will not have to worry about payment plans. You only have to worry about having to give her, her regular medication which is also free by the way-"

"I don't understand. Anonymous payment? Who paid for all of this?" Jade asked.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you Miss Weasley. We are supposed to keep their identity confidential." He said.

Jade ran a hand through her hair, feeling her throat tighten and the entire world lift off of her shoulders.

"All I can say that this person urged Madame Rosmerta's surgery to be taken immediate effect. I only need you to sigh a few papers and that will be all." Dr. Ashcroft said.

"Thank you…thank you so much Dr. Ashcroft, you have no idea how much this means to me." Jade said hearing him chuckle.

"Can you please thank whoever did this for me? I'm so grateful for whatever they've done and I know Madame Rosmerta is too." Jade said.

"Yes, yes I will Miss Weasley. You have no worries. She is in good hands." Dr. Ashcroft said.

Jade thanked Dr. Ashcroft once again before closing the phone. She covered her face with her hands and cried, feeling Harry wrap his arms around her.

"I'm so happy!" Jade squeaked in his chest. She pulled away and sobbed harder. "You have no idea how happy I am. I think I really have a guardian angel or something!" Jade said in a high pitched voice. Harry took her hand and started walking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Rita handed Jade a tissue and Jade blew her nose.

"Madame Rosmerta has stomach cancer and I had no money to pay for her operation or chemotherapy." Jade said. Harry nodded and Jade continued.

"I went to Gringotts yesterday for a loan and they denied me so basically I was in a complete mess until now where I just found out that someone paid for her operation and treatments." Jade said. Harry gave her a long look and crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you ask me?" He asked. Jade shook her head.

"You're unbelievable." Harry said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked.

"To the Ministry. There are a couple of things I need to clear up in the Aurseize Office and so do you." Harry said.

"I do?" Jade asked.

"Ron's looking for you." Harry said.

Jade scowled and walked out of the pub, apparating to the Ministry with Harry.

"I'm going to be out of the country for a couple of days." Harry said seeing Jade roll her eyes.

"Are you being nice because you're leaving for a few years?" Jade asked sarcastically seeing Harry lean against the elevator bars. The light over him highlighted most parts of his body that Jade loved to run her hands through.

"I need you to do something for me." Harry said. Jade smirked playfully and crossed her arms.

"I've been doing an awful lot of favors for you Harry." Jade said. Harry's pupils dilated and he pushed himself off with ease and cornered Jade.

"I'm all yours for payback babe." He said.

The elevator doors opened and Albert, Blaise and Draco stood there as Jade walked out, pale faced. Harry smirked and walked behind her, leaving Draco snarling.

"Looks like he was sucking the blood right out of her." Draco said seeing Jade walk into the Aurseize Office with Harry.

"If it were about sucking blood, it's supposed to be the other way around. You all right mate?" Blaise asked Draco who nodded.

Jade walked into the Aurseize Office to see Zane and Knox sitting on chairs and Parvati with Lavender.

"Jade! You busy little bugger, can hardly make the time for your friends these days." Parvati said. Jade smiled and took a few files from Parvati.

"I didn't ask how Cho was holding up." Jade said to Harry who signed off papers which Zane gave him.

"She's requested not to work for a few days." Harry said looking up.

"You should be making apprehensions without a problem." He said. Jade smiled and Knox handed Harry another packet of papers.

"The apprehension papers for Charlaine Wintuk." Knox said. Harry looked up at Jade and gave her the papers.

"You made that apprehension, you sign it." Harry said.

"Really?" Jade asked seeing Harry nod.

"You get half of the apprehension money." He said.

Jade grinned as she took the paper and quill from Harry's hand. She signed where it was crossed and gave it back to Harry who signed it off underneath her. He closed the papers and handed it back to Knox when all of a sudden, Jade and Harry's ring finger on their right hand started glowing.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade asked as a gold band circled her ring finger.

Parvati and Lavender stood up and everyone stared in horror as another gold band made its way around Harry's ring finger. As soon as the bands were done being made, they stopped glowing but everyone was still frozen and shocked to their roots.

"What does this mean?! Why is there a ring on my finger?!" Jade asked trying to take the ring off. Harry looked at Knox who paled under his watch.

"I think-"

Harry snatched the papers from him and flipped through it, landing on the page where Jade and Harry signed.

"I accidentally stapled my marriage papers on these documents." Knox said.

A grown man with muscles as big as Jade's head was trembling to death in front of her. Harry looked like he was controlling his anger, staring quietly at the piece of paper silently. Jade started to grow sick with fear. Usually when Harry was this quiet and angry scared the life out of her. She hated to see Harry angry, which by far was one of the scariest things she could ever witness. Draco on the other hand was loud when he was angry, which could also count as equally frightening as Harry's anger.

"Marriage papers? You've got to be joking." Jade said looking at the paper Harry was holding.

Harry handed Jade the papers and grabbed Knox by his shirt. With one swift motion, Harry pummeled Knox into Parvati's desk which broke in half. Parvati and Lavender both shrieked and bolted for the door. Ron got out of his office and saw Harry picking Knox back up again and throw him against the wall.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Jade just got married." Lavender said.

Jade came between Harry and Knox, protecting Knox from being turned into dust by Harry.

"Harry you need to calm down." Jade said.

"Get out of my way Jade." Harry said quietly.

"Harry listen to me." Jade said holding his shoulders. She looked at Zane and the rest.

"Can you all step out with Knox for a minute? I need to talk to Harry." Jade said.

Everyone scurried out and Jade held onto Harry firmly, thanking the stars that Harry was listening to her. She knew she didn't have the strength or power to get Harry to listen or if he decided to push her off and rip Knox's head off with his bare hands. When everyone left, Jade turned back to Harry.

"We're in the Ministry right? We'll go up to the Marriage Bureau and get this thing annulled." Jade said.


	103. Part Five: Rita and John Lennon

**So I'd like to give a special thank you to my constant reviewers and you know who you are! You all are the reason why I'm motivated to keep posting ::cheesy smile:: Thank you guys, you all are THE BEST! =D Enjoy the rest of the updates! If it werent for you guys, this story would have never been made. =]**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Fuck!_" Jade yelled hitting the wooden doors to the Marriage Bureau. It closed on Friday afternoons and re opened its doors on Monday morning.

"Can you believe this shit? It's Friday and we have to wait until Monday for it to open! How can anyone wait throughout the entire weekend for an annulment?! I'm going to kill Knox." Jade growled going to leave.

Harry, who had lightened up on their visit to the Marriage Bureau looked like he enjoyed to see Jade rant.

"Enough time to consummate the marriage." He said.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him and rubbed her forehead vigorously.

"This is fine. It's all right. I'm going to be fine." Jade chanted. She felt Harry take her back to the elevators and out of the Ministry.

"I think you need to lie down for a minute…_wife_." Harry said.

"Please don't call me that. I feel like a heartburn from hell coming on." Jade said. Harry dropped her off at her flat and took her apprehension papers.

"Relax…before you pop a nerve in your head." Harry said. He kissed her briefly and left, leaving her to herself.

Jade changed into her pajamas and broke out a cold bottle of Firewhiskey, watching the television that Harry had left for her when he moved in briefly. She absentmindedly flipped through the channels and looked down at her ring finger to see the gold band on her finger. She thought it was absolutely odd but felt like something new which could hold on to her for a very long time. Marriage scared her from the time she had started thinking so seriously about it.

Commitment to a man and sharing everything, even the bathroom? Jade's stomach churned at the thought of it. Though sharing a bathroom with Harry or Draco was unsettling with her at first but she got used to it. Between the two of them, Jade would have never thought of herself marrying Harry.

There were heavy and rapid knocks on her door and Jade got up, taking her wand with her. She opened the door to Shetty and Rita who scrambled in with pillows and a duffel bag.

"Close the door! Or else they'll kill us!" Shetty hissed.

"Who?" Jade asked. She looked out of her door and into the hallway, seeing no one.

"Bertie Bott's murderers are coming after us!" Rita said.

Jade closed the door and locked it, seeing them settle themselves on the sofas.

"What?" Jade asked seeing them nod.

"They're dressed up in costumes. One as a giant purple jellybean-"

"Honey I think it was an eggplant." Rita said.

Shetty looked at Rita and shook his head.

"No baby…eggplants have leaves on top of it…you know? This was a jellybean." Shetty said. Rita stroked his arm and smiled.

"I love you…but I have to disagree." She said.

"All right. It's either a jellybean or a very bald eggplant! Keep going!" Jade said impatiently.

"Right well…there was a jellybean, You-Know-Who and Dumbledore." Shetty said.

Jade cocked her head to the side, trying to assess whatever Shetty was trying to tell her. After a moment, she finally pulled herself out of the shock and confusion and asked Shetty again.

"Hold on a minute, you saw Dumbledore-"

"Only that it wasn't Dumbledore. It was clear he was wearing a mask." Rita said.

"And what about You-Know-Who?" Jade asked.

"That too was a mask mate." Shetty said.

"So people who are dressed up as You-Know-Who, Dumbledore and a large jellybean are after you both." Jade said seeing them nod.

"They told us to drop out from the Cook-Off or they'd do the same thing that they did to Bertie Bott to us." Rita said.

"But I held on to my soul mate and told them…peace on earth. It's only a competition for the world to go round." He said holding up two fingers.

Jade closed her eyes and buried her head in her arms.

"What does the winner get again?" Jade asked.

"A quarter of a million Galleons and the top secret recipe to Bertie Bott's newest collection of jellybeans called Pandora's Box." Rita told her.

"Pandora's box? You-Know-Who, Dumbledore and a jellybean would kill you to get the secret recipe of Pandora's Box?" Jade asked.

"I heard he put an ingredient to induce euphoria…" Shetty breathed. He looked at Rita who gave him a vicious look, something Jade didn't want to see and wish she hadn't.

"So…I'll just sleep in my bedroom…lots of work tomorrow." Jade said as Shetty and Rita started snogging. Jade shut her door closed and buried herself underneath the covers, trying to fall asleep but failed horribly.

* * *

The next morning, Jade startled awake from her fire alarm going off. Jade bolted from her bed and went around in circles, trying to find the fire in her bedroom. When she realized that the fire was coming from her living room, Jade threw open her bedroom door and saw Shetty and Rita sleeping soundly on the sofa as a bag was sitting on the floor, burning up into a ball of fire.

"Shit! Shit!" Jade coughed, breathing in the smoke. She tried waking up Shetty and Rita who woke up slowly and breathed in the smoke.

"I love the smell of Mary Jane in the morning." Shetty said.

"My _house_ is on FIRE!" Jade screamed.

Shetty and Rita stood there, watching the bag as Jade took a blanket from her room and started beating the bag.

"Wait! No! That's my weed!" Shetty shrieked.

"This _building_ is going to burn down! Call the Aurors!" Jade screamed as her blanket set fire. Shetty and Rita ran into the kitchen and brought back a cup of water, throwing it at the sprawling flames. Jade gave them a look of disbelief and called for the Aurors.

"Aguamenti!" Jade pointed at the bag of weed on fire.

Water shot out of her wand and put the fire out. She stumbled back and looked at Rita and Shetty who guffawed and Jade burst into laughter, feeling that everything in the world was working quite well for her. The door opened and Jade saw Draco, Blaise and Albert walk in, spotting her on the floor with Shetty and Rita.

"What the fuck just happened. Is anyone hurt?" Draco asked walking in.

"I know what you all burned up." Albert sang sniffing his way towards the bag.

"It was good product." Shetty said as Rita giggled.

"I believe you." Blaise said pocketing the wet weed. Draco crouched down to Jade and took her arms.

"Are you hurt?" he asked seeing her smile mischievously.

"Yes sir! Let's play Healer!" Jade said unbuttoning her shirt. Draco held on to her hands and picked her up.

"You are so _cute_." Jade said circling her arms around his neck.

"I'm taking her to her father's house until the apartment is fixed again." Draco said, walking Jade into the hallway.

"I'd take advantage if I were you." Blaise winked.

Draco gave a cold stare at Blaise who cowered away and called for cleaners. Jade stuck her nose against Draco's shirt and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked seeing her look up.

"You so smell good. I could just…eat you." Jade said pulling at his shirt.

"Calm down." Draco said as they walked down the stairs. Jade punched Draco's arm lightly and giggled when he ignored it. She punched harder and a few more times, seeing him roll his eyes.

"Do you not like me? Do you not want this?" Jade asked slamming herself against the wall. She rubbed her head when she bumped her head on the wall and saw Draco try to suppress a smile.

"_You_ ended everything with _me_." He said taking her hand again. Jade frowned and grabbed his face.

"I like you a lot…let's do it." Jade said enthusiastically. Draco took her hands away from his face and went to respond but they heard Harry appear coming up the stairs.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"You might want your wife back. Wouldn't want people to see her trying to take advantage of a single man like me." Draco said stepping away from Jade. Harry walked up to Jade and stood in front of her, seeing her cover her face.

"Babe." Harry said.

"You hollered?" Jade asked looking at him.

Harry sighed and took her hand. He thanked Draco and walked out of the building and apparated to Bilius Weasley's home. Harry rang the doorbell and held firmly to Jade's arm when she tried to run away to 'explore' the new world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped, hooking her legs around his waist. Harry quickly supported her on his hip, carrying her like a small child as she nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"Cuff me to the bed again?" she asked. She placed small kisses up his neck and blew in his ear. Harry clenched his jaw leaving Jade to dissolve in laughter. Bilius opened the door and shook the Daily Prophet at them.

"You both are _married_? Why hasn't there been a ceremony? Why was _I_ not invited?" Bilius yelled.

"Here comes the bride…all dressed in white." Jade sang, still sitting on Harry's hip. Aunt Muriel appeared and smacked Jade with her purse.

"How come Ronald Weasley that little girl got to see you married and I didn't?" Aunt Muriel asked vehemently.

"That hurt." Jade whined, rubbing her arm.

Harry walked in and pushed through Bilius and Aunt Muriel. He closed Jade in her bedroom and Jade waited as Bilius and Aunt Muriel calmed down.

"Are you feeling better or should I leave you in there for another two hours?" Harry asked seeing Jade sit up from her bed.

"I'm sane now. My head still feels a little light though." Jade said. Harry gently pushed Jade back on the bed and sat next to her.

"I have to take the evening Portkey out of the country but I think you'll kill me before I leave." He said. Jade smiled and looked at the ceiling as Harry took her hand.

"What was Rita and John Lennon doing in your apartment?" Harry asked.

Jade who didn't appear to get the joke explained to Harry about Rita and Shetty escaping from Bertie Bott's murderers.

"They wore masks?" Harry asked seeing Jade nod. "One was Voldemort, another was Dumbledore and the other was a purple jellybean?" Harry asked seeing Jade nod.

"Or a bald eggplant but who cares? They've asked Rita to step down from the competition. Apparently they're after the money and the secret ingredient to Bertie Bott's mysterious Pandora's Box." Jade said.

"But Pandora's Box is a jellybean." Harry said. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Jade asked. Harry shook his head, probably in denial about the fact that he was involved with these bizarre things and took out his phone.

"I need you to run background checks on the participants of the Healthy Eating Cook Off and bring it back in two copies; one for me and the other for Jade." Harry said. He shut the phone off and stood up.

"I need you to do something for me. Be careful." He said.

"Even though you'll have someone watching me." Jade said seeing Harry shake his head.

"I'll have more than one person watching you. Apparently you make my men sick…but I think they love you." he said touching her cheek.

"That's so nice to hear." Jade said dryly.

"And I want you to snoop around in the Cook Off. If you find anything tell _Ryker._" Harry said. Jade nodded along as Harry started leaving.

"You're coming back on Monday for the annulment though right?" Jade asked. Harry gave a small smile and Jade felt a heavy weight drop in her stomach.

"Please tell me you're coming back on time to annul this marriage! I can't stay married like this!" Jade said, her voice thinning out until she sounded like she inhaled helium.

"I like being married." Harry said seeing Jade scramble away from him.

"I hope you're joking." Jade said seeing him shrug his cloak on.

"I can't guarantee you to come back on Monday but I promise you an annulment. I'll see you soon." He said. He kissed her shortly and left.


	104. Part Five: Code 23

The next day, Jade returned back to her apartment to see that Rita and Shetty made themselves extremely comfortable.

"Hello Jade. Breakfast?" Rita asked holding up a bowl of usual looking cereal.

"Um…no thanks. I'm fine." Jade said touching her stomach. She turned to Shetty who waved at her and pointed to the burn on her carpet.

"It just looks like a little spot on the carpet. You can hardly notice it mate." Shetty said.

"Maybe if I drink myself to death I won't be able to see the spot." Jade said. She sat down with Rita and Shetty and started to discuss about the Cook Off with them.

"Listen, you both are very welcome to stay here as long as you'd like but you really can't bring any…stuff down here and burn it up again. Now I'm going to move into my father's home but you really need to be careful with my apartment." Jade said seeing them nod.

"You're such a nice-"

"Yeah I'd like to stay and chat but I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you both later!" Jade said.

She left the apartment and apparated to the Three Broomsticks to manage the pub.

"I've had a group of boys who wouldn't leave because they wanted to see _you_. I don't know how to kick someone's arse but I'm hoping you'll do it for them to leave already." Clarissa said setting her serving tray down.

Jade looked behind her, seeing a couple of men in their early twenties wearing fur cloaks. They boomed in laughter and one of them caught her looking at them and nudged to the others. They all grinned evilly and one of them crooked his finger for her to come.

"Merlin's fucking pants." Jade sighed. She walked over to them and set her notepad down.

"Here's the deal. I've heard that you're giving my girls some problems so you're going to have to leave or I'll have the Aurors involved." Jade said seeing them start to laugh again.

"We have come for you." one of them said. Jade crossed her arms and stared at them.

"Sorry I'm married…but you can leave." Jade said.

"We would love for you to try and throw us out." Another said.

"I'm really not in the mood for playing around. Please leave or I'll call the Aurors-"

"This pub is bullshit. You're bullshit." One of them said.

"That's it. I'm going to call them." Jade said turning around. She went to leave but felt a hand on her arse. She grabbed it and went to spin his arm around but the arm somehow had her pinned to the table.

"_This_ is what we came for." The voice hissed.

"Let go of her!" a voice shrieked.

Jade looked up and saw Narcissa walk in and slap whoever had Jade pinned to the table on the face. He instantly let Jade go and cowered back, seeing Narcissa take out her wand.

"How _dare_ you touch my daughter that way? I can have you convicted; son of a Blast Ended Skrewt!" she said tapping her wand. A note zoomed out and she put her hands on her hips.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Narcissa asked touching Jade's arm.

"A little sore." Jade said.

Narcissa turned around and slapped another man in the face.

"Fur cloaks, red robes…short haircut and an abnormal amount of arrogance… you must be Durmstrang students." Narcissa said. They shrunk in their seats and Narcissa wagged a finger at them.

"I knew it. My ex-husband wanted Draco to go to Durmstrang as well but thank heavens we've sent him to Hogwarts. Otherwise he'd be just like you, sitting in pubs and trying to pick a fight." Narcissa said. 

_'He actually still does.'_ Jade thought.

The pub door opened and Draco walked in, looking around.

"Did you need me mother?" Draco asked kissing her cheek.

"Yes. These men were trying to be frisky with Jade. Be the son I raised you to be and kick their furry rear ends all the way to Scandinavia!" Narcissa said firmly, pointing a long thin finger at the group of Durmstrang boys. Draco looked at Jade and looked back at the men.

"Is this true?" he asked them seeing them get up.

"We'll leave in peace." One of them said.

"I'll have you arrested and sent to Azkaban if you come near the pub again. Now apologize to the ladies." Draco said.

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience we've caused you." they said.

Draco nodded and jerked his thumb towards the door, seeing them leave. Ryker who was standing nearby took out his phone.

"Four men dressed in fur cloaks, red robes and Russian hats are walking out of the pub. Code 23." Ryker said.

"What's code 23?" Jade asked.

Ryker closed the phone and handed Jade a file.

"I was supposed to hand you the background checks on the participants of the Healthy Eating Cook Off." Ryker said leaving.

"Hey, what are you going to do to them? What's Code 23?" Jade asked.

Ryker looked like he was going to tell Jade but Draco waved his arm around.

"Don't tell her. So far as we know it, this conversation never happened." Draco said. Ryker gave a small nod at Draco and left.

"Now _you_ tell us what Code 23 is." Narcissa said to Draco who grinned.

"Code 23 means that men also can speak another language that women can never understand." Draco said. Narcissa shook her head and looked at Jade.

"Sweetheart I need to speak to you. Do you have a few minutes?" Narcissa asked seeing Jade take her arm.

"A few minutes, you can have days from me! What would it be?" Jade asked, leading her to a bar.

"I'll have a cherry syrup with soda…oh can I get a little blue umbrella with it as well?" she asked seeing Jade grin.

"Draco?" Jade asked as she started preparing Narcissa's drink.

"Butterbeer." Draco answered.

"My love, you _do_ realize that this is a conversation between two women." Narcissa said.

"Oh…well if it makes you feel better, I'll probably get an umbrella on mine too." Draco said.

Narcissa slapped him away as Draco took his mug and walked off to another table to join a couple of men he knew from somewhere.

"How have you been?" Jade asked seeing Narcissa take a sip of her drink.

"My life couldn't have gotten worse. Is it really true? Did you really marry Harry Potter?" Narcissa asked. Jade winced and showed Narcissa her left hand.

"But I thought you loved Draco!" Narcissa said touching Jade's ring.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. We married by accident." Jade said.

"How in the world does that happen?" Narcissa asked.

"One of Harry's men mixed up his own marriage papers with apprehension papers and we both signed our names into it. We're getting annulled on Monday." Jade said.

"That is wonderful news! Now Draco won't have to marry that hideous excuse for a toad!" Narcissa said jumping up in her seat.

"What?" Jade asked. Narcissa reached over and held Jade's hand.

"As soon as Draco heard that you were married to Harry Potter, he quickly told us that he was engaged to Lilah Umbridge. Oh how I hate her." Narcissa growled. Jade looked at Draco who calmly sipped his butterbeer and spoke to the people in his table.

"But he doesn't love her Jade. And I know he isn't stupid either but he's extremely stubborn. I understand that you don't want to continue this relationship because of the past situations you've been in before but sweetheart…once your heart binds to another person, whatever happens after that is left up to fate. That man will never get over you and I've seen it. As a mother, I've seen him grow before my eyes. He was just as bad as his father and never treated women properly. But when his father died and I started gaining control, he was somewhat tamed but I had never seen that look in his eyes for another woman the way he looked at you when you walked into his life." Narcissa said.

Jade felt her eyes well up and Narcissa continued.

"And even after you left, I could see that he couldn't go back to the same way he was before he met you. I think a promiscuous Draco Malfoy is better to deal with than a heartbroken and confused one." Narcissa said seeing Jade try to laugh.

"He keeps trying to find you in other women and settles for less. I just wanted to ask you a question; do you still love my son?" Narcissa asked.

Jade blushed and looked away but Narcissa shook Jade's hand slightly.

"If there is another reason why you don't want to be with him then tell me. Do you love Harry-"

"Wait, I really…I like…I really love Draco." Jade sighed.

"Then why are you distancing yourself away from him? This life is so unpredictable and so limited, why are you wasting it on avoiding the person you love? You're so lucky to find a man you love who loves you back at your age. Look at me; I've been married to a Death Eater, fearing for the life of my only son. After he died, I thought I would never marry a good man but I did. Don't you want that for yourself?" Narcissa asked.

"I do…but what if I...die or something?" Jade croaked.

"We'll all be devastated but Draco will be affected the most because he'll kick himself for the rest of his life knowing he should have done things differently when you were alive. Would you ever tell your father and your family to never see you again because you were in danger? They already love you and you already love them…how could you expect them to forget and move on without you?" Narcissa asked. She reached over and wiped Jade's tears from her face and walked around the bar to hug her.

"I love you Jade and I always will. No matter what you say or do, I'll never leave, not even if I wanted to." Narcissa said.

"I love you too." Jade squeaked.

"Um…can I get a Firewhiskey?" a man asked nervously. Narcissa let Jade go and took out a tissue and handed it to Jade.

"I never want Lilah in my life again! She's been eyeing our family fortune for a while…even bought her horrible grandmother to try and create a joint account." Narcissa said.

"Maybe you should beat Draco with the family fortune because he asked Umbridge's granddaughter to marry him. That's sort of how I felt when I found out." Jade said seeing Narcissa laugh. Jade sent a Firewhiskey out to the man and collected her money.

"Well it's getting late and Gary promised to take me out to dinner if I met him in the Ministry. I'll tell Draco to stay and 'keep an eye' on you so you both can work things out." Narcissa said. Jade smiled and hugged Narcissa tightly.

"I owe you so much." Jade said seeing Narcissa giggle.

"Maybe a baby or two. Just kidding!" she said seeing Jade's horrified expression.

Narcissa gave a kiss goodbye to Jade and walked off, having a few words with Draco. She kissed his cheek and left the pub and Jade started cleaning up.

"Jade, we're done with cleaning and prepping. See you tomorrow?" Clarissa said seeing Jade wave.

"Have a nice night." Jade said. Clarissa and the rest of the girls saw Draco sitting on a bar stool, waiting for them to leave.

"Looks like you're getting lucky tonight." Clarissa winked.

Jade pushed the girls out the door and locked it shut.


	105. Part Five: Bertie's Trick Or Treaters

**Last update for today! Enjoy it! ;D**

"So you and Potter? He went on his honeymoon without you?" Draco asked casually seeing Jade take a seat next to him.

"We need to talk." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"So do I. I'm happily engaged." Draco said haughtily. Jade tried very hard not to laugh.

"Are you really? To your pumpkin munchkin?" Jade asked seeing Draco look stern. He looked down at her hands and snatched the file away, looking through it.

"Love notes from Potter?" Draco asked.

"Stop being an arse." Jade said trying to take the file away from him.

"Exactly what is this? Why do you have background checks?" Draco asked. Jade took away the file and tucked it in her cloak.

"Bertie Bott's murderers are after Rita. Supposedly they're the same people who murdered Nott a couple of days back." Jade said seeing Draco raise his eyebrows.

"Has Rita seen them?" he asked.

"You won't believe me even if I told you." Jade said seeing him give her an incredulous look.

"_Anything_ is bizarre coming from you. I'm so used to it, I think it's normal…which is starting to scare me." Draco said wistfully.

"Three people masked as You-Know-Who, Dumbledore and a purple jellybean." Jade told him.

Draco snorted and hopped off the bar stool.

"Okay, I'm not that skeptical of your bizarre life. Everything has limits." Draco said.

Jade went to argue with him but she saw Voldemort, Dumbledore and the purple jellybean at the doorway of the pub.

"So how do you explain _that_?" Jade asked pointing to them. Draco turned around and his jaw dropped at the incredulous sight.

"Tell us where the happy girl is." Dumbledore hissed.

"Right well you go straight up your arse and take a sharp left." Jade said pleasantly.

Draco let out a bark of laughter and the jellybean advanced with his wand.

"This isn't funny." The jellybean said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey…I know your voice from somewhere…I slept with you." Draco said pointing to the purple jellybean.

Jade sat frozen in her seat with her mouth wide open as the jellybean gasped.

"You slept with a jellybean?" Jade asked.

"I _hate_ you Draco Malfoy!" the jellybean screeched.

"He sleeps with everyone and leaves them high and dry." The voice said.

"I think I slept with you too." Draco said pointing to Voldemort.

"Damn right you did!" Voldemort screeched.

"Score! Draco Malfoy's done the deed with a jellybean and You-Know-Who himself!" Jade shouted in laughter, clapping her hands.

"You _idiots_! You're giving us away!" Dumbledore yelled who was obviously male.

"Now see…I've never done you." Draco said.

"Shut up, I hate you just as much. You both will die today." Dumbledore said pointing to Jade and Draco.

"If I had a Galleon every time I heard that…I'd be just as rich as you Draco." Jade said calmly.

"So what do you kids want today? I haven't got any candy, do you have candy Jade?" Draco asked Jade who shook her head.

"If I was told Halloween was came a little early, I would have stocked up. Sorry sweeties." Jade said, seeing them shake their arms out in anger.

"I wasn't here for any damn candy! Do I look like a kid to you?" Voldemort asked.

"You're wearing a mask. What else would we think?" Draco asked tersely.

The purple jellybean and Voldemort stepped forward with wands and threw hexes at Jade and Draco which they deflected instantly.

"_Suffragio_!" Dumbledore threw at Jade.

The hex hit Jade and she fell backwards, allowing the three intruders to run before Draco caught up to them.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked lifting Jade up.

"My legs feel funny." Jade said.

"Can you walk?" Draco asked. Jade stood up and wobbled backwards. Draco caught her and pointed his wand at her.

"It's a Knee Reversal Hex." He said. He muttered the reversal hex to reverse her knees and the two of them ran out the door going after the three.

"_Stupefy_!" Draco roared when the jellybean fell.

"_Protego_!" Voldemort shouted.

They loaded the jellybean onto a broom and kicked off into the air. Draco grabbed a broom that they left on the floor and went after them.

"_Draco! NO!" _Jade screamed.

She looked around, cursing that Harry's men were busy knocking the daylights out of those Scandinavian men. Jade ran as fast as she could, trying to follow Draco, Voldermort, Dumbledore and the jellybean. She ran down the lane, seeing a parent and a child walking down, holding on to an intermediate broom. Jade grabbed the broom from the child's hand and apologized profusely as she ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to Draco. She hopped on to the broom and rose only four feet in the air, unable to reach Draco who was an entire world away. She passed by people who watched her strangely and the colorful flashes of light in the sky by Draco and the Three Musketeers.

"Go higher and faster son of a bitch!" Jade yelled at the broom.

Jade looked up and saw Voldemort swoop down with Draco right behind him. Dumbledore and the jellybean, above him raised their wands and Jade whipped out her wand, blocking their spell. All of a sudden, Draco's broom flipped and thrashed him against a nearby tree. Voldemort, Dumbledore and the jellybean disappeared and Jade watched in horror as Draco fell towards the ground.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!" _Jade said with a flick of her wand.

Draco's body suspended in midair, hovering only a feet off the ground. Jade ran over to him and lowered him onto the ground.

"Draco?" Jade asked seeing his face turn stark white.

"My leg…oh my fucking leg." Draco whispered in a hoarse voice. His head rolled to the side and he went unconscious.


	106. Part Five: Draco In Pain Is A Nightmare

"His leg is completely shattered. It'll take a while for his leg to completely heal." The Healer said.

Jade looked at Draco who slept soundly, his broken leg in a large cast on a crane to support it.

"Who the fuck did this to him?" Blaise asked.

"You-Know-Who, Dumbledore and the stupid jellybean. I swear on everything I have, if I don't find them and choke them to death, I'll kill myself!" Jade ranted.

Narcissa and Gary burst through the doors, looking frantically for Draco.

"What in the world happened?" Narcissa asked.

"What's this about a jellybean?" Gary asked. He hugged Jade and looked at Draco.

"It's a long story actually." Jade said.

"Visiting hours are actually over and the patient needs his rest. You can come back tomorrow morning when he's awake." The Healer said.

"This is horrible. I need to cancel my business appointment in the Virgin Islands to watch over Draco." Narcissa said taking out her planner.

"Well actually…you don't have to cancel anything. I was thinking that I could take care of him." Jade said.

"But aren't you both-"

"Gary." Narcissa said softly.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep if he's not somewhere where I can keep my eye on. So it's fine. You don't have to cancel your business trip because I'll be here to take care of Draco." Jade said. Narcissa walked over and hugged Jade tightly.

The next morning, Jade left her father's home to St. Mungo's to pick Draco up. When Jade reached Draco's room, the door swung open and a young nurse ran out, crying her eyes out.

"And you stay the fuck out and don't even come _near_ me for an anal temperature. I don't have a fucking fever, my leg is bloody broken you stupid bimbo!" Draco yelled from inside. Jade walked inside, seeing him on the bed.

"Why can't you let anyone do their job?" Jade asked walking towards him.

"Why can't you pick a man and stick to him?" he shot back.

"I'm going to leave if you speak to me that way." Jade said. Draco shrugged and looked away.

"It isn't the first time you've walked out on me." He said.

"Miss Weasley! Ready to take Mr. Malfoy away?" the Healer asked, looking grateful that she came. Jade smiled and patted Draco's shoulder.

"All ready to take him out of your hands." Jade said.

"I'll ask anyone who is remaining to bring a wheelchair!" he said leaving.

Before he left, Jade swore he muttered a '_Thank Merlin_' under his breath. She turned around and smoothed his long hair back.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked as Jade took out a hair band, tying his hair. The 4th nurse that morning came into the room with a wheelchair.

"Mr. Malfoy's wheelchair." The young nurse said. Jade stood up and thanked the nurse for the wheelchair.

"So does it have my name etched in the back? Can it fly?" Draco asked the nurse bitterly.

"Behave yourself." Jade said pointing to Draco.

"Of course!" Draco said with a sneer on his face.

"We'll need to lower the crane in order to transfer him on the wheelchair." A male nurse said, going to touch the crane.

"If I feel an ounce of pain or if you rub me the wrong way, I will-"

"What if we stupefy him? Would that work?" Jade asked loudly, drowning out Draco's vulgar death threats.

After getting Draco onto a wheelchair, the entire staff abandoned them, locking themselves in a bathroom nearby to cry. Jade pushed Draco out of St. Mungos and apparated off to his house.

"Does that mean you're moving back in with me?" Draco asked as Jade opened the door.

"Only for a few days. Or maybe until they catch You-Know-Who, Dumbledore and the stupid jellybean." Jade said. She looked around Draco's semi clean home and settled him on the sofa.

"Did they give you breakfast?" Jade asked, picking up the garbage on his floor.

"They hated me so much they decided not to feed me." He said seeing her shake her head.

"I wonder why." Jade said.

"I might sue." Draco said as Jade disappeared into the kitchen.

"Anything you want to eat in particular?" Jade asked going back into the living room. Draco scanned her quickly and Jade felt her cheeks burn.

"You know me better than anyone else. You know what I want." Draco said.

"Eggs and toast it is!" Jade said before she left.


	107. Part Five: The Final Place

**For all you Draco fans, this one is for you guys! Enjoy! =D**

**

* * *

  
**

Throughout the whole day, Jade spent her time cooking and cleaning Draco's entire room and doing laundry. She met with Rita and Shetty in her flat and told them about what happened, warning them about not leaving her apartment. She picked up Jerry's tank and a bagful of her clothes and apparated back to Draco's house, seeing the door open and yelling from inside.

"How dare she come into _my_ house and try to seduce _my _fiancé?" a woman shrilled.

"Where the fuck were you when I broke my fucking leg and spent the night in a hospital? And don't even think about calling this your house because it isn't so get the fuck out!" Draco yelled.

Jade walked into the living room and saw Lilah Umbridge in a pink lacy dress with pink ribbons in her hair. Jade couldn't help but snort and started to silently laugh, covering her mouth. Lilah turned around and narrowed her eyes at Jade.

"Well if it isn't for Mrs. Potter, the wife of fucked up Harry Potter." Lilah said. Jade smiled and set Jerry on Draco's desk nearby.

"And you must be related to Umbridge." Jade said dryly.

"You better get out of my fiancé's house right now or else." Lilah threatened Jade who look at her curiously.

"Or what? You'll choke me with that shiny pink ribbon? I don't think so." Jade said, tossing in a few fishes for Jerry.

Lilah sharply turned towards Draco and stomped her feet.

"Tell her to get out!" she screamed.

"Cripes…women are going to be the death of me." Draco sighed. He wheeled himself away but Lilah pulled him back.

"I'm going to stay here until she leaves! She is going to take you away from me and-"

"Okay, okay, relax." Draco said calmly. He looked at Jade and sighed. "Jade you have to go." He said.

"What? Draco your leg-"

"I know my leg is broken but Lilah's here to help me now." Draco said forcing a smile on his face and patting Lilah's arm.

"That's right." Lilah said sliding herself into Draco's lap.

"I'm here to play nurse and attend to my cute little munchkin pumpkin." She said tracing a finger down his chest.

Jade felt her blood starting to set on fire. She badly wanted to take Jerry out of his tank and tell him to chow down on Lilah's nose. She felt herself start to tear up and looked away. Jade went to take Jerry's tank but Draco started to speak.

"Lilah and I are going to start a brand new life." He said.

"And then you'll live happily ever after with your fat toad looking promiscuous kids." Jade muttered under her breath.

"Sweetheart…I don't need my family fortune. I want to start a brand new life…on my own two feet. I don't need any money from my parents." Draco said.

Jade blinked and turned around to see Lilah scrambling off of Draco's lap.

"What? Stop talking like a madman." She said laughing nervously.

Draco stared at her innocently and she gasped.

"You're not joking are you?" she asked.

"Why would I be joking? I need my own identity right? I'll even change my last name…into…Spungen." Draco said.

"What?!" she squawked like a Hippogriff. "I don't want to be called Lilah Spungen! Why can't you stay as a Malfoy? What's wrong with Malfoy?" Lilah asked backpedaling towards the door.

"I had a horrible fight with my mother. She wrote me off of her will and I said '_well I don't need you either woman. I have Lilah! She'll stand by me as Lilah Spungen_!'" Draco said.

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on! I'm not going to be a Lilah Spungen! We-Are-Over!" She shrieked, bolting for the door. They heard her apparate and Jade looked at Draco who laughed evilly at himself.

"I think I'm fucking hilarious." He said.

"I can't believe you just did that to the poor girl!" Jade said seeing him make a face.

"She was after my money! Why in the world would I ever keep her near me or my family when all she wants is the money? She _was_ a pretty good lay, I must admit." Draco shrugged.

"You're a pig. I have absolutely no idea why I'm still in love with y-" Jade covered her mouth with both her hands and Draco sat there, stunned.

"You love me?" he asked softly.

Jade walked away and Draco wheeled around to get to her.

"You never told me you loved me." Draco said, still in shock.

Jade set out dinner plates and walked away from him, hearing him growl.

"This isn't nice for a handicapped person you know. You can stay in one place." He said seeing her turn to him.

The doorbell rang and Draco swore out loudly, seeing Jade get the door. Jade opened the door to Scarlett Cilla who held up a bouquet of flowers, wearing a long grey dress. There was a swipe of claw marks on her cheek from Fenrir Greyback from the time she bravely stepped in to save Jade. From the time Fenrir Greyback bit her and died, Scarlett was turned into a werewolf. Every full moon, with the help of Lupin, she'd take a Wolfsbane potion to cope with the transformation. Scarlett had never been the same Scarlett Jade and everyone had known. She had changed dramatically after being bit and infected and remained as one of Jade and Draco's close friends.

"Scarlett!" Jade said hugging her tightly.

"Oh Jade, it's so good to see you again." Scarlett said chuckling softly.

"How are you managing?" Jade asked closing the door behind her.

"Quite well. It's painful but I've gotten used to it. Where's the Ferret who broke his leg?" Scarlett asked looking around.

"Hi." Draco said appearing in the living room.

Scarlett looked amused but tried not to smile at Draco who was in a wheelchair with his leg in a cast.

"Not so tough now are you, you silly little brute?" Scarlett asked lightly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that…he's made a lot of grown adults cry today." Jade said, placing the flowers in a vase.

"I must say, all that hair is turning me on." Draco winked at Scarlett who rolled her eyes.

"It's the lycanthropy! I didn't choose to be hairy! I wasn't even born this hairy." Scarlett said, her pale face growing red.

"He's just saying that to get under your skin. Shut up Malfoy." Jade warned Draco.

Jade and Scarlett set the table and heaved Draco on to his chair in the dining room.

"How long until your leg heals?" Scarlett asked, taking a mouthful of beef roast.

"A few more days, give or take. It all depends on how consistent I am taking my potion every day." Draco answered.

"Harry Potter must be pretty mad that you're taking care of your ex." Scarlett said seeing Jade drop her fork.

"I don't think Jade told him. It's quite a scandal." Draco said dramatically.

"You didn't tell him?" Scarlett asked turning to Jade.

"Look…it's not like that. Harry is just a good friend of mine." Jade said.

"Husband actually." Draco said sourly.

"Can you just shut your fat mouth and let me explain?" Jade asked slamming her hand on the table.

Draco tossed his fork aside, crossed his arms and leaned back.

"I'd say something clever and walk away but I can't." Draco said heatedly.

"I'm sure she had a good explanation-"

"She _wants_ Potter. It's the only reason why she keeps pushing me away. I asked her to marry me how many times and she just chickened out. Why did you marry Potter then, if you're going to give a good explanation?" Draco asked turning to Jade.

"I know! It's because you love him! You always have. It's because of his utility belt isn't it? Like some kind of mental superhero and because he has a gun. He lets you play with his oh so-"

Jade slapped him before he could finish his sentence. The place where Jade struck him grew red and warm as Jade collapsed on her chair and started sobbing. Scarlett got up from her seat and sat next to Jade, comforting her.

"I can't do this…I can't." Jade cried as Scarlett hushed her and smoothed her hair out. Jade pried herself away from Scarlett, got up and walked away. Scarlett and Draco heard Jade go up the stairs and lock herself in the guest bedroom.

"Sorry you had to see that." Draco said pushing his chair back. He summoned his wheelchair and Scarlett stopped him.

"You need to give people a break Draco Malfoy. You need to grow up and start treating them like human beings." Scarlett said angrily.

"What the-"

"Yeah, what the fuck? Fuck you Scarlett. Fuck the world except for me; Draco Malfoy who can do no wrong…we get it." Scarlett said.

"You don't know what I went through." Draco said seeing Scarlett nod.

"I don't know what you went through but whatever it is, you can't let it let you treat others like this. What you said to Jade was extremely inappropriate and out of line." Scarlett said as Draco shook his head.

"I had all the right to say it. We were together but she went ahead and married Potter-"

"Which she had a good reason for. You don't know what happened, why couldn't you just let her explain? She must have been under some circumstances where she had to marry Harry but why would you even assume that she would choose Harry over you?" Scarlett asked.

"You don't understand a lot of things about her. She wouldn't marry me-"

"Because you're an arse." Scarlett said.

"She hasn't told me she loved me, except for today which she let out accidentally." Draco said seeing Scarlett start laughing.

"Oh my goodness. People are _so_ thick! Especially you Draco Malfoy!" Scarlett said pointing to Draco who started to seethe. "You need people to tell you that they love you now? Are you blind? You can't see it anymore? You can't see that she stood back to care for you when your stupid idiot fiancée didn't bother to show up?" Scarlett asked.

Draco decided to keep his mouth shut. There was no use adding more weight to Scarlett's point about Lilah wanting to marry him for his money.

"We all can see how much Jade loves you…why can't you see it?" Scarlett asked.

* * *

There was a knock on Jade's bedroom and Jade ignored it.

"Jade? I don't know if you're sleeping or not…but it's getting late and I should leave." Scarlett said. Jade got up from her bed and opened the door, seeing Scarlett giving her a small smile.

"You're really leaving?" Jade asked seeing Scarlett nod.

"I need to fly to Paris tomorrow. I have a fashion show for my fur collection." Scarlett said. Jade hugged her tightly and Scarlett patted her back.

"You know he's an arse sometimes-"

"I know…I know that a lot." Jade sighed.

"Don't starve him love." Scarlett smiled as Jade escorted her down the stairs.

"Heavily tempting but I'll try not to." Jade said.

Scarlett nodded and waved at Jade who waved back. After Scarlett left, Jade closed the door and started cleaning around, trying to find Draco who was nowhere to be seen. She heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom. Curious, Jade left everything and went upstairs to see Draco sitting on the edge of the bathtub, trying to wash off the dried blood on his leg.

"How did you get up here?" Jade asked. Draco looked around and picked up his broom on the sink.

"Scarlett's idea." He said. Jade took the broom and set it aside, kneeling down to help him wash his leg.

"You need to take your potion before you get in your bath." Jade said not looking at him. She went to leave but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Jade tried to yank back but Draco held on to her tightly.

"Let me go." Jade said.

"We have to talk." Draco said firmly.

"Not like this! I don't want you screaming at me for something I had no fault in." Jade said. Draco leaned in close to her and touched his forehead with hers.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Jade closed her eyes and felt him kiss her forehead.

"When you left me, I thought it was because of Potter…I didn't understand…I just thought it was so stupid." Draco said.

"I'm incredibly stupid." Jade said seeing him smile.

"I love stupid." He said softly. He traveled his hand from her neck up to her face. "The question is if stupid loves me back." He said meeting her eyes.

Jade softly chuckled and ran her hand through his hair.

"Stupid loves you very much. It's long overdue for you but that's what I felt when I thought I was about to lose you." Jade whispered.

"Now you know how I feel." Draco said.

Jade kissed him softly, feeling him kiss back. Jade wanted to do a lot of things to him. She wanted to punch him in the face for being a brute to her but seeing his broken leg dismissed that violent thought. She was finally in that place with him again and this time, she was going to keep it.


	108. Part Five: How To Kill A Jellybean

Jade woke up in the morning, feeling Draco's teeth grazing her shoulder.

"Are you trying to gnaw me to death?" Jade asked turning herself around. He smiled and moved her hair from her face.

"I just missed this…and biting you when you're sleeping." He said.

Jade moved closer to him and wrapped herself around him under the covers.

"You're not going to leave me again are you?" he asked seeing her shake her head.

"Your Mum knocked some sense into me. I had a long talk with her the other day and she made me realize that I made some pretty bad decisions." Jade said, feeling him flip on his back and pull her on top.

"You can make me happy in very simple ways." He said seeing her straddle him.

After making putting Draco in a great mood, Jade gave him a shower, dressed him and took him downstairs for breakfast. The doorbell rang and Jade opened it to Bilius and Aunt Muriel.

"What are you both doing here?" Jade asked seeing them walk in with bags of food.

"We knew you were busy taking care of Draco and decided to get up early in the morning and make you breakfast!" Bilius said walking in.

Draco looked up from his sofa and gave a polite wave to Bilius.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Draco said.

"Hello Draco. I made chocolate chip pancakes." Bilius said.

"And I was only told to milk the cow. I think your father hates me." Aunt Muriel said to Jade who took her bags.

"I was hoping the cow would have eaten her. It would have been a nice morning." Bilius said to Jade who unpacked the food.

"Thank you so much for bringing breakfast Dad. I was stressed enough already with Draco breaking his leg." Jade said.

"I understand. Your mother broke her collarbone when she fell from a ladder one day and it was so stressful for that few days she couldn't work. I imagined you'd be in the same predicament but a little more knowledgeable than I was." Bilius said as Jade laughed.

"And you love this man very much…so it gets a little scary sometimes." Bilius said seeing Jade nod.

Bilius wrapped his arms around Jade who hugged him back.

"When is Harry coming back for the annulment?" Bilius asked seeing Jade shrug.

"Depends on his case, but he'll be back soon enough." Jade said.

They placed breakfast on the dining table and Jade wheeled Draco towards his chair.

"So how come you haven't married my niece yet?" Aunt Muriel asked settling herself down on a chair.

Draco and Jade looked at Aunt Muriel who stared at the both of them.

"Well…she's sort of married." Draco said when Jade helped him to his seat. "And she doesn't want to marry me. I've asked her a thousand times." Draco said.

"You did not ask me at all. You mentioned it." Jade said serving him pancakes.

"Well you never agreed. It was so hard to get you to actually live with me; mainly because you didn't want to share a bloody bathroom, excuse my language." Draco said to Aunt Muriel and Bilius who beamed at him.

"Well maybe you're not so good in bed." Aunt Muriel suggested.

"Auntie Muriel!" Bilius said, starting to grow red.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and stared at Aunt Muriel. Jade covered her face with her hand and waited for the disastrous conversation to be over.

"I don't want to sound arrogant but I highly doubt that's a problem at all…do _you_ think that's why we're not married yet?" Draco asked Jade who looked up.

"We're not having this conversation." Jade said.

"Then how come you aren't married to him? For Merlin's sake, when are you going to man up and be a woman?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"I like you…I like you a lot." Draco said to Aunt Muriel who smiled at him. Jade shook her head and silently ate her breakfast as Bilius, Aunt Muriel and Draco spoke.

"So how is Madame Rosmerta doing these days? Did you get to speak to her after the operation?" Bilius asked.

"I told Dr. Ashcroft that as soon as Madame Rosmerta recovered to contact me but I haven't heard from them since." Jade said.

"All thanks to the anonymous donator. Such a nice thing to do for someone who needed it." Bilius said.

Jade smiled and turned around to see Draco watching her fondly and turned back to her father.

"I'd like to thank whoever it was personally but whoever it is, I hope good things come to them. They saved someone very special in my life." Jade said.

* * *

"Do you think you can walk?" Jade asked Draco, seeing him hold on to his crutches.

"I can walk with my crutches." Draco said. He moved easily towards Jade in the backyard with his crutches.

"I think I can do better in bed." Draco suggested with a wink. Jade lightly hit his stomach and hugged him, feeling him kiss her neck.

"Would you look at that? I think someone's answered my prayers!" Blaise said walking towards them.

"Why are you here…with Albert?" Draco groaned seeing Albert appear as well.

"Just wanted to see you mate. We're so happy you both are together. Now we can be a happy family again. Hug?" Blaise asked Draco who looked disgusted. Blaise shrugged and turned to Jade.

"I know you want me." Blaise said.

"You touch her and I'll fire you." Draco said.

"He's not much fun is he?" Albert asked.

"I was just checking on Draco's progress. He should be running around now in a couple of days." Jade said seeing Blaise nod.

"Thankfully. Someone needs to catch those fuckers. They've been sending you love notes via owl." Blaise said taking a piece of paper from his pocket. He gave it to Jade who opened it up and read it.

_Sorry to break your boyfriend's leg…we meant to kill him. How about next time?_

Jade crumpled up the letter but Blaise and Albert jumped to save it.

"Hey lady, that's evidence you're destroying!" Albert said.

"I just can't believe they'd have the nerve to show off after nearly killing someone!" Jade said. She turned sharply towards Draco and pointed her finger at him.

"_You_! You better list all the women you've slept with. We're going to find out right now!" Jade said.

"Erm…" Draco said as Blaise and Albert started laughing.

"Listing all the women Draco's slept with is like asking how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" Blaise said.

"The world may never know." Albert said solemnly.

"Maybe we should do something easier and catch them while they're running. I'd probably want to break my leg than show you the list of women I've been with." Draco said. Jade shook her head, not bothering to ask.

"I'm going to check on dinner." Jade said.

She left the men to bond in Draco's backyard and went into the kitchen to check on her dinner. She heard the doorbell ring and Jade opened the door to see Bertie Bott's frozen head on her doorstep.

"AAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jade screamed from the top of her lungs. She heard a giggle and looked up to see the jellybean pointing her wand to her.

"Expelliarmus!" Ryker shouted appearing from the bushes, disarming the jellybean. He took out his gun and started shooting at the jellybean, seeing it run for her life. Blaise and Albert ran from the backyard and Jade ran off, seeing Voldemort and Dumbledore in the distance with their brooms.

"You're not getting away this time!" Jade roared.

She summoned Draco's Firebolt and flew off with it, after them. She focused, trying not to get in the way of trees, buildings or anything that could nearly kill her or break her leg. Voldemort swooped down and Ryker appeared right behind her, disabling her from cursing Jade's broom. The jellybean and Dumbledore swooped down and Jade tried to follow them but they appeared behind her. They cursed her broom and the broom jerked dangerously, throwing Jade off. Jade's body hung but both of her hands were on the handle, holding on to dear life on the thrashing broom. The air was whipping so quickly through her face, mouth and nostrils, Jade couldn't breathe.

She heard a large rumble and she opened her eyes to see her Uncle Arthur's Ford Anglia streaking in front of her, crashing right into the jellybean and Dumbledore. Jade's broom stopped thrashing around and levitated mid air as Jade watched the Ford Anglia pin the jellybean into a building. Dumbledore somehow slipped from the Ford Anglia and sped off, disappearing.

"Jade? Sweetheart are you okay?" Arthur asked, looking back from his window. Arthur looked dumbfounded and petrified with horror. His entire face was drained from color and his eyes bulged from his sockets. Jade who realized she was still hanging off her broom nodded and pulled herself back onto the broom.

"How did you…why?" Jade asked, extremely confused.

"Well I was coming back from the Ministry when I saw my niece being chased by You-Know-Who, Dumbledore and an eggplant! I _had_ to do something, after all it nearly killed Draco and that awfully happy little couple Molly always speaks about." Arthur said. Jade looked at the dead jellybean crushed between the Ford Anglia and the building.

"You saved my life…you killed a jellybean." Jade said seeing Arthur's face grow pale.

"But I thought it was an eggplant!" he said.

"Po-tato, Pa-tato." Jade shrugged.


	109. Part Five: Pandora's Jellybeans

When Blaise, Albert and the rest of the Aurors reached the scene, they slowly pried off the Ford Anglia and laid the jellybean onto a small stretcher.

"That is one jellybean gone bad." Colin Creevey said shaking his head. He picked up his camera and took a picture of the masked jellybean.

"Move over, Junior Minister coming through." Percy was heard. Jade turned around to see Percy with Pansy.

"What did Weasley fuck up this time?" Pansy asked looking at Jade. Arthur gave Pansy a sharp look. He looked at Percy who adjusted his horn rimmed glasses and cleared his throat.

"Please remove the eggplant's mask." Percy said.

"I think it's a jellybean." Blaise said seriously to Percy who shrugged.

"Who the hell gives a dragon's dung? It's definitely a plum." Pansy said.

"Cripes, some people have a wife and children to go to!" Albert said. Jade turned to Albert, looking at him quizzically.

"You don't have any of those." Jade said seeing Albert laugh nervously.

"I'm just speaking for the people who do…and speeding up the process. We could be here all day discussing whether it's an eggplant, jellybean or a plum." Albert said.

Blaise yanked the mask off of the purple jellybean and everyone leaned in to look.

"I don't know her." Jade said shaking her head.

The woman in the jellybean costume had short curly reddish blonde hair and pale skin with a few faded acne scars on her face.

"It's the sneak! The one who told on us in Hogwarts!" Colin said excitedly. He took rapid pictures and Blaise knelt down, studying her face.

"Ah yes…I know her. Slept with her in our 5th year-well that doesn't matter. It's Marietta Edgecombe." Blaise said. Percy raised an eyebrow and Pansy made a little noise in her throat.

"She was the one that ratted out Golden Boy's Army." Pansy said.

"Dumbledore's Army." Colin corrected. Pansy rolled her eyes and Jade shook Albert's arm.

"Where's Draco?" she asked.

"Still at home I believe. Absolutely pissed off that you went after them. I think you should start going before he hops onto a broom and makes You-Know-Who or Dumbledore cry." Albert said.

"And what about Bertie Bott's frozen head on Draco's doorstep?" Jade asked.

"You have Bertie Bott's head on your doorstep?" Colin asked whipping around with his camera. His camera went off and took a picture of Jade, momentarily blinding her by the flash of light.

"I'm guessing I won't have my Ford Anglia back." Arthur said with a sigh.

Jade returned to Draco's house, seeing Aurors covering the area and Bertie Bott's head being collected from the scene.

"I have to squeeze in a picture!" Colin squeaked running off. Draco saw Jade touching the ground again with the rest of the Ministry behind her and he limped towards her.

"Thank Merlin you're fucking safe. Why did you go after them?" Draco asked crushing her in his hug.

"I need to breathe if I tell you." Jade said. Draco pulled back and kissed her. They snogged in front of the Ministry, leaving Percy and Pansy leaving disgusted remarks.

"Get a room and lock it." Pansy said.

"The area's been scanned and we've collected our evidence. You can get your house back Mr. Malfoy." An older man said seeing Draco nod.

"I appreciate it." Draco said.

Jade looked around to see Ryker coming back, looking angry. Knox and two other scary looking men in black followed.

"Hey, are you all, all right?" Jade asked.

"They actually…slipped from our hands." Ryker said looking highly embarrassed. Jade looked at Knox who looked down and to the other two men, both blonde with buzz cuts.

"The mask came off of one of them and we were able to identify her." Knox said.

"Who did you see?" Jade asked.

"The woman who works in the Aurseize Office with your cousin." Ryker said.

Jade gaped at them and Draco muttered something under his breath and carried himself away.

"Parvati? You've got to be joking!" Jade said.

"Parvati's in on this?" Percy asked incredulously.

"We both saw her when her mask fell off." Ryker said.

"Are you absolutely sure this is the same person you saw? It could be a little mistake and-"

"We are positive." Ryker said.

"Wow…this is…a bit weird." Jade said running a hand through her hair.

Percy gave orders to a couple of nearby Aurors to search for Parvati and bring her in as soon as she was apprehended for questioning. After a brief talk with Ryker, Knox and the two other men, Jade went back into Draco's house to see Draco on his sofa and everyone else leaving.

"I can't believe they came all the way here to place a fucking head on my doorstep." Draco said. He was truly aggravated with his broken leg and his inability to protect his own house. Jade sat down next to him and placed a hand on his leg.

"One down…two more to go." Jade said.

"Do you really think your friend in the Aurseize Office would do this?" Draco asked pulling her onto his lap. Jade wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned into him.

"I never thought she would." Jade said, playing with the buttons on Draco's shirt. Draco cupped her bum and grinned at her.

"Maybe her evil twin did it." He said.

"What evil twin?" Jade smiled unbuttoning her blouse.

"She has an identical twin sister Padma. Didn't you know that? We were in the same year." Draco said.

Jade shook her head, still confused. Suddenly something clicked and she leaned away from Draco.

"Did you ever sleep with her?" Jade asked.

"Of all the things holy, we're not going to fight about who I slept with in Hogwarts and who I didn't." Draco said putting his hands up to surrender.

"Draco I'm being serious. The night they came into the pub, you said you recognized both of their voices." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"Did you ever sleep with Parvati?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head slowly.

"But you slept with Padma?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"And you slept with Marietta?" Jade asked seeing him nod again.

"Man whore." Jade said getting off of him.

"Wait…this doesn't count as a fight does it? You're not mad at me again are you? You had better not be leaving me for Potter!" Draco said seeing Jade slip into her boots.

"I'm not! Jeez untwist your knickers and have a beer!" Jade said. She grabbed her cloak and locked the door behind her, disapparating.

Jade walked into the Ministry and went straight into Hermione's office, noting that Ron was there as well.

"Jade! Are they bloody out of their minds? Accusing Parvati of something so big!" Ron started.

"Ronald calm down! We don't know yet-"

"It's not Parvati it's Padma." Jade said seeing Ron and Hermione look surprised.

"Well that makes things a little better." Ron said.

"We can't just accuse people back and forth just because she's our friend-" Hermione started.

"But Hermione, Ryker and Knox both saw either Parvati or Padma; they're identical for crying out loud. We have to bring _both _in." Jade said.

Hermione quickly went to her desk, took out a piece of parchment and scribbled something down. She charmed it and it flew out.

"Come." Hermione said.

Jade and Ron followed Hermione out of the room and walked silently towards the Interrogation room. Jade had never been to the Interrogation rooms herself, much less this part of the Auror Department. Hermione opened a door and they walked down a polished staircase large enough for three people. The stairs came to an end and soon they were standing in front of wooden double doors with no handles. Hermione took out her wand and tapped the doors in a sporadic manner, just like one would when entering Diagon Alley. The doors slid open and Jade looked in a very dark room with hundreds of black and silver chairs surrounding a small center stage. Parvati was sitting in a small chair with a desk in front of her.

"Stay here." Hermione whispered. She walked away and Jade gaped, looking around the interrogation room.

"Wow…I've never been here." Jade said to Ron who looked less amazed than she was.

"I have…twice." Ron said looking at Parvati.

"Who did you see?" Jade asked.

"Some kid…Hugo was conceived here-"

"Good lord keep your own little details to yourself!" Jade said walking away from him.

A wizard stepped into the interrogation booth and whispered something to Parvati. She shot up and was escorted out of the booth. Ron took Jade's arm and they both walked out of the Interrogation room.

"Where are they taking Parvati?" Jade asked.

"Jade!" Parvati shrieked.

Jade turned around and saw Parvati running towards her. She hugged her tightly and pulled back.

"They saw Padma? My sister is the one who murdered Bertie Bott?" Parvati asked, her voice spiking the normal octave.

"Well that's what Ryker and Knox saw. We all don't know for sure." Jade said.

"But Marietta Edgecombe was found dead right? Padma was such good friends with her and Cho!" Parvati said.

"We've sent our men to search Padma's home and if by any luck, it'll lead us to our third fugitive…Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Has someone mentioned my name?" a soft voice asked behind them.

Everyone turned towards Dumbledore who stood in his sky blue robes with his hands crossed behind his back. He gently smiled and lowered his head ever so slightly to see over his half moon spectacles.

"Professor…" Jade said seeing Dumbledore smile at her.

"Miss Weasley! Delighted to see you again after all these years. I hope all is well with your Aurseize career?" he asked seeing Jade shrug and look at Ron.

"Once in a while there's pressure…but what job doesn't?" Jade asked seeing Dumbledore nod in agreement with her.

"Although being a taste tester for Honeydukes would not have seemed so terrible." Dumbledore said.

Jade looked at Dumbledore and it struck her to find that he did not change at all. Maybe he was older but he was in fantastic shape. Jade cursed her own metabolism and over her zero self control when walking past Honeydukes.

"Headmaster, there are people masked as you, Voldemort and a jellybean who is now dead. We've identified the body as Marietta Edgecombe and the second, who was masked as you, is suspected to be Padma Patil." Hermione said to Dumbledore who nodded.

"I have been told, even though I am disappointed in Miss Patil, she has an excellent choice in masks." Dumbledore said.

Jade and Ron guffawed and immediately looked solemn when Hermione sent them a piercing look.

"They're looking for something, not just murdering and terrorizing Jade's life." Ron said looking at Jade who nodded.

"Rita and Shetty told me that they wanted Bertie Bott's secret recipe for Pandora's jellybeans?" Jade said shrugging her shoulders.

"The competition is only a few days away and it's highly unlikely for them to show up on the day of the Cook Off with none of the contestants but them there." Hermione said.

"They'd have to be stupid to show up alone. But if this Cook Off cancels, there's a good chance that they might kill other people for the recipe." Ron said.

"I can't believe this is all happening for the stupid recipe. What do you get for the recipe anyways?" Jade asked. Hermione shrugged and Parvati spoke up.

"Padma's been speaking about entering the Cook-Off for the secret recipe of Pandora's jellybeans. This means they own all the shares of the jellybeans that are sold around the entire world. It's a quick get rich scheme." Parvati said.

"May I suggest something?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"Anything." Everyone responded unanimously.

"You should continue on with the competition. They are guaranteed to be there if the prize is there for taking." Dumbledore said.

"But that'll place everyone in danger." Hermione said.

"Not unless you have undercover Aurors on duty." Jade said.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea; it just might work." Ron said.

Hermione looked like she was thinking things through. When she finally came to terms with herself, she nodded.

"I'll send the word out, but we need to know the identity of the male before we act on anything. He might be one of us." Hermione said. Jade nodded and checked her watch.

"I should go home. It's really late and I need to feed and tuck Draco in." Jade said seeing Parvati and Ron give her a weird look.

"What? His leg is broken, give me a break." Jade said.

"Who'll feed and tuck you in then?" he sniggered.

Jade hit him and walked away.

"You owe me a couple of fugitives!" Ron said. Jade turned around and Ron nudged Parvati.

"Can you hand her the files tomorrow when she comes in?" Ron asked Parvati who rolled her eyes and walk away.

"Yes boss…whatever you say." She said.

* * *

Jade apparated back to Draco's house to see him eating a bucket of ice cream and watching the soccer game on television.

"Fuck you Liverpool! Manchester all the way!" Draco yelled. Jade closed the door and took her cloak off.

"Draco I'm hooooome!" Jade sang.

"That's nice love." Draco said monotonously, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I have something really important to tell you." Jade said taking off her scarf. Draco swore out loudly and pumped his fist in the air.

"Sweet Merlin! Did you see that goal?! Ronaldo where the fuck have you been this whole game!" Draco said clapping his hands together.

"Can I have your attention now?" Jade asked looking at Draco who placed a finger to his lips. He happily watched the replays through the different cameras around the arena and Jade waited patiently. When the game went to advertisements, Draco sighed and turned to Jade.

"What on earth would it take you to break your attention from the game?" Jade asked taking off her boots.

"If you were naked and brought me a cold beer-aw honey I was just joking!" Draco said seeing Jade leave.

"You're a pig." Jade said walking up the stairs.

"By now I would have gotten up and ran to you but my leg is still broken. So it'll take some time and it would be nice for you to storm away slower than usual." Draco said struggling to get up. He walked unevenly towards her with his crutches and saw her smiling tenderly at him. She placed her hands around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you." Jade said.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arm behind her waist. His crutches fell and the two laughed as they pulled each other up towards the bedroom.


	110. Part Five: Faint Of Heart

**I'm not done uploading yet! Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep these chapters rolling! Enjoy! Thank you once again to everyone who constantly reviews! I love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

Draco trying to walk in the morning was something Jade had to laugh at. She nearly choked on her coffee as Draco limped by himself without his crutches.

"At least we know the potion is working." Jade said.

"I can't wait until my leg is fully healed. Get those two other bastards on my own." Draco said writing an owl to his Healer.

"Last time you did that, you broke your leg. If you break your leg again this time, I'll break your head open." Jade warned.

"Ouch." Draco said tying the letter to his eagle's leg. He sent off his eagle and fell back, exhausted on his bed.

"Let me get your potion and when your Healer arrives, I'll leave to the Ministry." Jade said.

"Why do you need to go to the Ministry? Stop leaving me by myself, I get really bored you know." Draco said.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and Jade left to answer it.

"We bought Firewhiskey, junk food and Wizard's porn." Blaise said holding up a vulgar case in front of Jade.

"Wow nice. How thoughtful." Jade quipped.

"Jade? Who is it?" Draco asked from upstairs.

"Honey we're home!" Albert said loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Cripes." Draco said. Jade let them in and pointed upstairs for them to see Draco.

"We figured we have an entire day of manly bonding since we have a day off and you're leg is broken." Albert explained.

Jade poured Draco's potion into a cup and handed it to him.

"Drink up and I'll be on my way. The Healer will be here in a few and can you _please_ feed Jerry?" Jade asked Draco who nodded. "I'll see you later?" Jade asked.

Draco put his arms around her and gave a pointed look towards Blaise and Albert who jumped and exited the room. He kissed Jade and tugged her skirt down, seeing her pull away from him.

"Behave yourself." Jade said. "

I love you." Draco said seeing her kiss his forehead.

"Love you." She walked away and left, hugging Blaise and Albert goodbye.

* * *

"You have so many more files ahead of you but these are the files that really need to be taken care of before any of the rest." Parvati said handing Jade a couple of files.

"This is nice. I'll actually manage to have myself killed before the day is over." Jade said enthusiastically at Parvati who didn't smile. Jade clicked her teeth and walked around Parvati's table to hug her.

"I know it must be hard and confusing at the same time because she's your sister but it'll be okay love." Jade said. Parvati nodded, hastily wiping her tears.

"I think I need a break you know? Some fresh air." She squeaked.

Jade pressed the red button on the telephone reception and Ron picked up.

"What now?" he asked sounding bored.

"Parvati's feeling a little sick. She's taking the rest of the day off." Jade said. Ron's office door flew open and Ron stomped out.

"No!" he said.

"I have my period and I think my-"

"Stop! Make her stop! Take her away before any mental images!" Ron said clapping his hands to his ears. Parvati grabbed her purse and Jade left, sending Ron a little wave.

"It's finally so relieving to get out of work and do something with a friend." Parvati said as they walked up the stairs in a building for Jade's apprehension.

"And what about men?" Jade asked seeing Parvati give a disgusted sigh.

"I never find a man good enough for me! I'm 26 without a husband and children, living in a small squished apartment, working for Ron Weasley." Parvati said.

"Well the last part is a little sad but what does it matter if you're without a husband and child? You don't need a man and children to fulfill your life." Jade said.

"Oh yeah? What would you do if you didn't have Harry or Draco in your life?" Parvati asked. Jade shrugged. She had felt lonely before after calling off her engagement with Alfie, but she always had Jerry.

"I have a pet turtle…I wouldn't be so lonely. Why don't you get a pet?" Jade asked. Parvati looked like she was considering the idea.

"That sounds nice actually. Someone who can keep me company and protect me, be loyal-"

"We're looking for a pet, not a perfect man." Jade said seeing Parvati gasp.

"I could get a dog!" Parvati said.

They heard someone walking up the stairs and looked down to see Ryker appearing.

"I'm invisible." He said.

"Not with those tattoos you're not." Parvati said.

Jade knocked on the door of her fugitive and waited for a few minutes until a pregnant woman opened the door.

"Are you Chelsea Stanford?" Jade asked seeing Chelsea nod. "Why?" she asked.

"You're…um…wanted for stealing from a muggle sweetshop." Jade said looking up from her paper.

"Muggle sweetshop? For what?" Parvati asked.

"I'm a single pregnant mother with cravings that could kill an army of chocolate owls. Don't you have children of yourselves?" she asked.

Jade chuckled and put a hand on her stomach.

"Oh you don't need to be pregnant to have monster cravings once in a while." Jade said.

"You have monster cravings all the time. I get cravings when I'm nervous or that time of the month when-"

Ryker cleared his throat from downstairs and Chelsea leaned sideways to see Ryker standing at the bottom steps with his arms crossed.

"Wow…look at all those muscles. I bet he could open a bottle with a squeeze of his arse." Chelsea said.

Jade reddened and tried not to think about Ryker trying to open a bottle with his arse.

"Well…we're going to have you take you to the Ministry." Jade said taking out her wand.

"For bloody Pete's sake, I only held up a muggle sweetshop! Why can't they excuse me for my pregnancy? The Ministry has a real sting up their arse you know and I can sue for discrimination against pregnant mothers!" Chelsea screamed.

"I need you to turn around so I can lock your arms." Jade said.

"No! I'm not going and no one will make me!" Chelsea said.

"What if we tell the hunky muscle man to squeeze your head off with his arse? Will you go with us then? You probably would." Parvati said.

Ryker came up the stairs to help take Chelsea and Jade went to explain but a rush of water fell between Chelsea's legs and everyone stared at her.

"My water broke!" she screamed.

Jade paled and staggered back but the one who took it hard had fallen with a large crash.

She swore the entire building shook when Ryker fell, like a big old tree in the forest. She saw Ryker lying on the floor, face down and unconscious as Chelsea started growling from her contractions.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Parvati squeaked, dancing away from the water on the floor. Jade immediately tapped her wand to send to St. Mungos.

"What do we have here?" Seamus asked appearing within minutes.

"She's about to have a child and he's unconscious." Jade said seeing Seamus grin.

"Ah, I've seen cases like this one too many times. It's always a pregnant woman and an unconscious man." Seamus said bending over towards Chelsea.

"I need you to breathe deeply. In and out." He said to Chelsea who nodded. Seamus looked at Jade and Parvati who stared at him wide eyed and he gestured for them to join along.

"You too. Breathe in and out." He said.

Jade and Parvati breathed in deeply and saw Seamus checking Chelsea thoroughly.

"You're fully dilated love. We need to send you to the hospital to have a baby!" Seamus said helping her up. He took her hand and squatted down to Ryker.

"Wake up laddie." Seamus said slapping Ryker's face lightly. Ryker stirred awake and opened his eyes slowly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted." Jade told him.

"We need to take you to the hospital as well big boy. Make sure you haven't hurt anything in that bald head of yours." Seamus said. He tapped his wand and apparated with Chelsea as another Healer came in.

"You know what Parvati? I'm going to go with Ryker and stay until he feels better. Go home and relax." Jade said seeing Parvati nod.

"Sucks to be you sometimes." She said. She kissed Jade's cheek and left, leaving Jade to apparate with Ryker to the hospital. She flipped her phone open and immediately called Knox in case he was looking for them.

"Knox." Knox answered.

"Right, Knox I sort of have a problem." Jade said.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately.

"Peachy, but I can't say the same for Ryker." Jade said.

"Where are you?" Knox asked quickly.

"St. Mungo's." Jade answered.

Knox ended the conversation and Jade saw a middle aged Healer exit Ryker's room.

"A small concussion but nothing too serious. If you would fill out those forms here." The Healer said. Jade took the clipboard from the Healer and filled out the forms until Knox and the two blonde men showed up.

"Minor concussion, nothing serious. Tell him I said sorry and that I gave him flowers." Jade said pointing to the small vase on a table.

Knox nodded, looking a little scared of Jade who walked out, waving at them.


	111. Part Five: Mud Wrestling Champion

**I'm ending the updates here for today. Sorry guys, my head's been killing me since I'm stuck with a death cold or something of the likes. Enjoy the updates! There is more coming your way soon! =D**

Jade went out of the hospital and looked at the next fugitive.

"Capella Ackhart." Jade said.

She took her broom to Capella's home and knocked on her door. A thin old man with hair creeping out of his nose and thick black glasses opened the door and squinted at Jade.

"We don't want any cookies!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry actually. My name is Jade Weasley and I'm an Aurseize from the Ministry of Magic." Jade said seeing him stare at her with befuddlement.

"Heh?!" he asked cupping his ear. Jade took out Capella's picture and showed it to him.

"HAVE YOU SEEN HER?" Jade yelled seeing him nod.

"She's probably placing her bet on some butch wrestling around in mud. If you see her, tell her she's going to get an old fashioned beating from her old man. In my days, we never used to raise children the way they are now! Too bad we have both muggle and Ministry government turning kids into spoiled brats!" he spat.

"Where is this mud wrestling place?" Jade asked loudly.

She quickly wrote down the address with difficulty since Capella's father couldn't hear himself or Jade's questions. As soon as she got the address down, she ran away and hopped on her broom to find the place where Capella was watching mud wrestling. When Jade finally reached the building, she walked into the alleyway and stopped in front of a black metal door. She knocked on it and a small latch big enough to fit a hand through opened and a pair of brown eyes with bright green eye shadow peered out at her.

"What's the word?" the person asked behind the door. Jade gave a mouth shrug and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Please?" Jade asked.

The pair of eyes rolled and the latch shut. Jade frowned and knocked on it again.

"What?" the voice asked as the eyes glared.

"Ten Galleons." Jade said.

"Fifteen." The voice said immediately.

"Five" Jade said.

"Deal."

The door opened and Jade looked at a tall man dressed as a woman. Jade handed him five galleons and walked inside. She went down the stairs lit with a red light and heard a small crowd cheering. Jade opened a door in front of her and walked into the mud wrestling tournament. She saw a large looking woman and another attractive blonde trying to run away but ended up getting thrown into the mud by the large woman.

"Merlin's beard." Jade breathed.

"So what's a cute girl like you doing here?" a voice asked in her ear. She felt a man run his hand around her waist and she turned around, pushing him away from her.

"I'm married and I have a boyfriend…_don't_ start with me." Jade said seeing the boyishly cute man with dark hair and eyes raise his hands and grin.

"Just wanted to be nice." He said.

"Back off." Jade said.

He shrugged and went to leave but Jade realized that he could know where Capella was.

"Wait! Get back here." Jade said seeing him turn around and smile.

"Couldn't resist me eh? I'm Michael. How about I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I need you to tell me where Capella Ackhart is." Jade said taking out a picture of Capella. Michael looked disappointed in Jade and sighed.

"You're into women aren't you? Shit I knew it." He said.

"I'm not a lesbian! I'm an Aurseize!" Jade said seeing him laugh at her.

"Oh you're an Aurseize now aren't you? Then I'm Voldemort." Michael said, his eyes glinting darkly.

Jade rolled her eyes and went to walk away but she felt Michael grab her from the back and slam her against wall nearby.

"Listen and listen closely. Drop the Bertie Bott's case and no one gets hurt." He said in her ear.

"And if you don't, we'll just have to corner you one day and-" he traced a finger across her neck and chuckled darkly.

"Understand?" he asked smoothly.

Jade gulped and Michael smiled.

"Good girl." He said as the crowd cheered when the blonde was badly defeated by the woman. He pushed her away and whistled loudly to get the crowd's attention. Everyone looked his way and he pointed towards Jade.

"This adorable little kitten just told me that she could kick the tits out of Ursula the Bear!" he said to everyone who cheered and hooted. Jade paled and looked at Michael who shrugged, pushing her towards the ring.

"I d-d-don't want to fight!" Jade squeaked.

"Looks like the big tough Aurseize is shaking without her four eyed husband and broken legged boyfriend." Michael sang.

He kept pushing her until her back was against the ring. People were yelling and booing, seeing that Jade didn't want to go up there. Jade suddenly felt someone grab her by her shirt collar and hoist her off the ground. She was slammed into the mud pit and she looked up to see Ursula the Bear snarling at her. Ursula was a 230 pound woman of raging meat, waiting to squish Jade right into the mud.

"Listen, you look like a really nice person but I don't like to fight at all. I'm a very gentle-"

Ursula let out an animalistic yell and charged for Jade who screamed and tried to run away but slipped. Ursula tripped over Jade and fell into the corner of the pit as Jade scrambled up and tried to get out of the ring.

"_Get back in!_" the audience yelled, preventing Jade from squirming out.

"You don't understand! I have a _family_!" Jade screamed.

She felt Ursula yank her back on to the pit and throw her into the center. Jade sputtered from the mud on her face and before she could open her eyes, Ursula fell on top of her. Jade felt like she couldn't breathe. Her ribs were pinned to the ground and her face was sinking into the mud. Ursula got off of her and pulled her up, pulling Jade's shirt off. The audience erupted in louder cheers and yells and Jade tried to squirm away but her shirt ended up being ripped from her.

"That's my shirt you big ugly brute! Give-it-back!" Jade shouted with every word.

Ursula yanked the shirt from Jade's hands and Jade stumbled forward, falling back into the mud again. She looked down at her bra and mentally cursed herself. That's what it all narrowed down to at the end of the day on her job as an Aurseize.

Ursula then grabbed Jade's leg and started to pull her pants off.

"No! Not my pants!" Jade screamed.

"_Take off her clothes! Take off her clothes_!" The crowd chanted.

Jade kicked Ursula and she was dropped to the ground with her pants hanging to her ankles. Jade tried to flop away but Ursula grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Stop trying to undress me!" Jade screamed at her.

"This is what I do for a living!" Ursula screamed back.

Ursula slammed Jade to the ground and successfully took off her pants. Jade was left in her underwear and she was starting to get desperate. It was either to undress or be undressed. Ursula ran towards Jade and Jade moved aside and grabbed Ursula's arm and knocked her to the ground. Everyone gasped, seeing the tiny what used to be a redhead, covered in mud from head to toe, bring Ursula the Bear down. Jade quickly sat on top of Ursula and hooked her legs between her head as Harry showed her and she proceeded to snap the clothes off of Ursula.

"One, Two, Three! We have a new champion!" the referee announced.

Everyone screamed and Jade hopped off of Ursula and wasted no time leaving the pit. The referee awarded her a large golden belt, written on it; 'Mud Wrestling Heavyweight Champion.'

"I'd like to thank my Dad, my Aunt Muriel, the rest of my family and friends, Draco and Harry; goodbye." Jade said quickly. She walked through the crowd, looking for Michael but he had already left.

"Hey, I loved the way you moved in there. How about teaching me a few lessons?" a girl with short spiky blonde hair asked.

It was Capella Ackhart and she was hitting on Jade who was horrified.

"I…ew, I mean. Okay?" Jade said. Capella grinned and touched Jade's arm.

"I love a dirty girl." Capella said. Jade wanted to kill herself.

She walked out of the place and went outside with Capella who kept making dirty suggestions.

"My place or yours?" Capella asked.

"Definitely mine." Jade said grabbing her hand and apparating. Jade was in front of Draco's house and walked up to it.

"You sure live in a nice clean neighborhood. I bet these people even read stories to their chumps, shower everyday and bake pies. You have a nice steaming pie waiting for me in there don't you?" Capella asked.

"You have _no_ idea." Jade said pounding on the door.

Blaise opened the door and looked at Capella then Jade.

"We have a very hot blonde and the swamp monster." Blaise said.

"It's me. Jade." Jade said as Albert came into view.

"Wow...nice." Albert said guffawing.

"So are these your roommates or something?" Capella asked as Draco came into view, looking at Jade with unfathomable disbelief.

"It's okay; I switch often to guys every now and then. I'm sure we can all have fun tonight; right?" Capella asked spanking Jade who jumped.

"Did you just _spank_ my girlfriend?" Draco asked, looking aghast.

"Wow…who is the blonde? I'm creaming myself all the-"

"EW! Okay! Stop it! For fucking sake's there's a limit to everything!" Jade cried.

"Is that a Championship belt you're wearing?" Blaise asked taking the belt from Jade. Draco, Albert and Blaise looked over the belt and Capella yawned.

"Mud wrestling? Why the fuck for?" Draco asked looking up.

"I don't like you, you know. I thought we were friends! How could you not have invited me to watch you wrestle in your underwear?" Albert asked.

"We would have given you so much support!" Blaise said theatrically.

Jade looked at Draco who shrugged.

"I'm a bit bummed I wasn't invited to see this either." Draco said.

"She was an animal up there. Brought that Ursula down like a stack of bricks and undressed her faster than anyone could undress a woman." Capella winked.

"We're going to need to see a rematch." Blaise pointed.

"You have absolutely no idea how turned on I am." Albert shuddered.

"So am I. That's why she brought me with her to show me a couple of moves if you know what I mean." Capella said knocking her shoulders with Jade.

Draco laughed nervously and took Jade away.

"The only move you're going to see is me slamming the door in your face." Draco said.

"Actually, I'm an Aurseize and you were charged for sleeping with an underage wizard; you're going to the Ministry." Jade said to Capella.

"I'm so hot for you right now." Draco said shaking his head.

"We'll escort her to the Ministry…unless you need help with-" Albert started.

"Goodnight boys, thanks for today." Draco said shutting the door. He turned around to Jade who shrugged at him.

"I don't know what to say or where to start." Draco said.

"Well…you can always rinse me off if your leg is feeling better." Jade said seeing Draco's mouth slowly stretch into a smile.

"Should I be careful? You might make a move on me and rip me off of my clothes." Draco said seeing her run upstairs. He quickly took off his shirt and followed Jade into the bathroom, locking it shut.


	112. Part Five: Attempted Kidnap

"I saw the guy who wore You-Know-Who's mask, his name is Michael." Jade said walking around the next day in the neighborhood with Draco whose leg had completely healed.

"Michael? How did you meet him?" Draco asked.

Jade explained yesterday's encounter with Michael and Draco nodded.

"So he's been following you. That's certainly not settling with me very well." Draco said tightly. Jade squeezed Draco's hand tightly and kissed his shoulder.

"If he hurts you again, I'm going to kill him this time." Jade said wrapping her arms around Draco.

"I'll help a little so I won't feel too left out." Draco said kissing her.

A couple of children ran past Draco and Jade.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy! Hello Mrs. Malfoy!" they said running away, chasing each other.

"They called you Mrs. Malfoy, how cute." Draco said nuzzling Jade's cheek with his nose.

Jade and Draco walked back home and started to fix up a quick meal for lunch. The doorbell rang and Draco opened the door to Hermione, Ron, Rose, Hugo, Aunt Muriel, Bilius Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Rita, Shetty, Ginny, Narcissa and Gary.

"What the hell is this? Did someone die?" Draco asked watching them entering his house.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Bilius is still hanging in there." Aunt Muriel said sitting on Draco's sofa.

"How are you my son?" Narcissa asked kissing Draco's cheeks.

"My leg is all better now." Draco said giving Gary a short hug.

"Dumbledore and a few Aurors will be visiting us shortly." Hermione told Draco. Jade walked into the living room and saw everyone smiling at her.

"Wow…is it someone's birthday today? Did anyone bring cake?" Jade asked desperately.

"Always thinking about cake. You're getting wider than you are getting older." Aunt Muriel said.

"Oh Jade looks absolutely fine Aunt Muriel." Molly said.

Hugo ran over towards Jade and reached his hands up for her to pick him up.

"Hello handsome." Jade said tickling Hugo's stomach as he giggled.

"So what's this meeting arranged for?" Draco asked bringing in the sandwiches from the kitchen.

"Well tomorrow is the Cook Off and we've been exhausting ourselves like no other, trying to find the right recipe and mixing and matching. We're not going down without winning!" Rita said.

"If we don't win after all we've been through…someone will." Shetty said looking at Jade absentmindedly. Gary cleared his throat and turned to Draco and Jade.

"The only way we can make a definite capture is if we continue the Cook-Off tomorrow. Those two will be wherever the secret recipe and the quarter of a million Galleons will be." Gary explained.

The doorbell rang again and Draco got up to greet Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody walked in. Everyone got up and welcomed them. Rita scurried over to Jade's side and grabbed her arm.

"Jade! I think I left the coffee maker on!" Rita said.

Jade gaped at Rita, wondering why in the world her apartment out of everything else was the target of burning practices.

"Rita!" Jade said.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I don't even know if I left it on or not, maybe it's not?" Rita shrugged. Jade walked away from Rita, towards Draco.

"I need to make a quick run. I'll be back." Jade whispered, seeing him look confused and try to get her back.

"Why? Do you need me to come with you?" Draco asked seeing her shake her head.

"Rita thinks she left the coffee maker on. I'll come back in a minute please? I don't want to burn my apartment down again." Jade pleaded.

Draco kissed her and let her go, seeing her run out. Jade apparated in front of her building and ran into it, going upstairs to her apartment. Jade took out her keys and unlocked the door, smelling coffee brewing from inside. She opened the door and walked inside, missing her apartment. She saw hints of Shetty and Rita living in her apartment. It smelled a lot like them, or more like Shetty but it was kept fairly neat. Jade walked over to the coffee pot and saw two steaming cups of coffee and the coffee maker off. She looked at it strangely and heard someone shifting behind her.

Before Jade went to turn around, someone pulled a black cloth over her head and wrapped it tightly around her neck, nearly suffocating her. They pushed her away and Jade panicked, trying to stay put by putting the brakes on her knees.

"Get up!" the voice hissed.

Jade whimpered and struggled to stay back but another pair of hands grabbed her feet and the two people moved her by force. She heard a creak of a doorway and the person holding her legs drop her. There was a scuffle and a whirlwind of movement all around her that Jade didn't know what was going on. She was kicked and stepped on and Jade let out an angry yell, trying to get up but someone grabbed her and mercilessly dragged her away. Jade fought back, trying to kick and swing her arms but the person grabbing her tightened the hold on her neck and Jade choked, trying to loosen the hold with her hands. Shots were heard going off and Jade heard a stampede in her apartment and she prayed that she wouldn't be the one who got shot again. The sound of her window in her bedroom crashed and someone roared in pain.

She felt a pair of strong and callous hands grab her and before Jade could think, she curled her hands into a fist and fed the person trying to manhandle her, a knuckle sandwich. She heard a small gurgle and Jade wasted no time kicking him as hard as she could.

"There's no way you're taking me down without a fight motherfu-"

Someone nearby burst into laughter, laughing their lungs off. Jade stopped, knowing that she heard that laughter before. She quickly took off the black cloth from her head and saw Harry laughing over her sink at her.

"Harry?" Jade asked.

She looked down at Knox who was bleeding profusely from his nose, rolling around in pain.

"Knox!" Jade exclaimed. She knelt down and tried to help Knox but he shook his head wildly and crawled away from her.

"I didn't know you packed such a good punch. Maybe you should get in the ring with me one day." Harry said walking away. He left into Jade's bedroom and Jade looked puzzled, trying to understand what actually was going on.

"What the fuck?"

Jade turned around to see Draco standing at the doorway, looking at Knox who was making a river of blood in Jade's shaggy crème carpets.

"What did you do to him?" Draco asked walking in.

Jade went to speak but Harry appeared in the living room and locked eyes with Draco who didn't look so pleased to see him.

"What's he doing here?" Draco asked, trying to constrain his outrage.

"I actually have no idea. I came here to shut the coffee maker off and someone just pulled this thing over me and starts choking me." Jade said holding up the small black bag. A few Healers showed up and Harry pointed to the bedroom.

"Be careful with his ribs." Harry said as they walked into Jade's bedroom. Jade saw Zane lying on the floor, with a large gash on his head and clutching his ribs.

"Bertie Bott's killers tried to kidnap you. It's a good thing Knox followed you in here." Harry said.

Another Auror tended to Knox's broken nose and Draco looked at Jade.

"You broke his nose?" Draco asked seeing Jade redden. "I didn't mean to. I thought he was one of the kidnappers." Jade said as Harry cracked a smile.

"He deserves it…he married us after all didn't he?" Harry asked.


	113. Part Five: I Love This Chapter

Jade sat in the waiting area with Harry sitting in front of her and Draco sitting right next to her. Neither of them said a word but Harry looked pretty comfortable while Draco sat back in his seat, trying not to send murderous looks at Harry. On their way to St. Mungo's Harry told both Draco and Jade that the Bertie Bott's killers were on their way to leave the apartment with Jade but Zane caught them in the middle of it. They abandoned Jade by trying to leap out of the bedroom window and Zane was hurt as he tried to jump out the window, only to have one of the Bertie Bott's killers crush the window pane on him.

Jade sighed and sat back, twiddling her fingers. She made slow popping noises with her mouth and looked at Draco and Harry who were both probably thinking if she really belonged to the psychiatric ward of a mental hospital.

The door banged open and Ginny stormed in, a few months into her pregnancy.

"Where is he?! Where's my Zane?" Ginny asked, her face flushing brightly. Jade got up and Ginny spotted her.

"I heard he was hurt? How in the world did this happen?" Ginny asked clutching on to Jade's shoulders. The patients, nurses and Healers all stopped to see Ginny make a scene as Jade tried to comfort her.

"He's still being treated, you need to calm down and-"

"_Calm_ _down_? The father of my child is in there and you want me to calm down? Do you have any idea how it feels like to have a man you love in there hanging by the thread of his life?" Ginny asked fiercely.

Jade backed away from Ginny who spotted Harry.

"And _you_. You dirty, rotten, selfish man! You think you're so tough aren't you? Well you're nothing!" Ginny screamed at him.

Jade looked at Harry nervously, hoping that he wasn't going to shoot Ginny. Instead Harry sent a sharp stare towards Ginny; silent.

"Don't you _dare_ not speak to me! You better tell me where Zane is right now. That's right I'm not afraid of you Potty Saint Potter and I swear by all things holy if something happens to my Zane I'll blow your head off with your own gun…you too Malfoy!" Ginny huffed.

Draco snorted and covered his face with a hand, shaking in his own muted laughter.

"Ginny is that you? Love you have to keep it down. This is a hospital, not a marketplace." Seamus said.

Jade banged her head against the wall as Ginny gave Seamus an earful. After Ginny was done screaming at Seamus, Seamus agreed to take Ginny to see Zane. Ginny disappeared and Draco spewed out in laughter.

"I can't believe she called you Potty Saint Potter!" he laughed.

The corners of Harry's lips tugged.

"Been a while since someone called me that." Harry said.

"People still call me the Amazing Bouncing Ferret…good to know I'm not alone anymore." Draco shrugged looking at Jade who shook her head at him.

"I guess I'm losing my touch." Harry said as Draco chuckled.

"She totally called your bluff-" Draco switched his voice to a shrill. "_Don't you dare not speak to me_!"

Harry laughed lightly along with Draco and Jade smiled, starting to like that they were getting along.

"Well what about the time when she threatened to blow your heads off with Harry's gun?" Jade asked laughing.

Harry and Draco's smile fell and they stared at Jade intensely.

"That was funny right? No?" Jade asked, scratching her head.

"Is that funny to you?" Harry asked seeing Jade shrink in her seat.

"No…No I…I just thought-" Jade said softly but Draco cut in.

"So you'd laugh if you saw your cousin blow my head off? I'm the only chance you have for a baby." Draco said seriously.

Jade felt as if she were about to cry.

"I didn't mean it that way. I really didn't." Jade squeaked.

Harry and Draco slowly smiled, leaving Jade feeling incredibly bitter towards them.

"Fuck you both; I'm getting a chocolate frog." Jade said getting up to leave.

"Too easy." Draco said watching Jade walk away.

"Works _every_ time." Harry said.

Jade bought a couple of chocolate frogs, Chocoballs, Licorice wands and Pumpkin pasties from the snack booth. She bought them back and ate them by herself, not bothering to ask Harry or Draco if they wanted any.

"All that sugar is going to weigh you down babe." Harry said.

Jade stuffed an entire Pumpkin pasty in her mouth in front of Harry who shook his head and looked away from her. Draco reached his hand across to take a chocolate frog from Jade but received a sharp slap on the wrist from her.

"Ouch." Draco said rubbing his hand.

"Serves you right. Don't expect me to give you any of my sweets for fucking around with me." Jade said.

Harry and Draco both suppressed a smile and turned their heads so Jade didn't have to see them. Before Jade went to start a scene, Seamus interrupted them by pushing Ginny towards them.

"I can't have her here. She's upsetting our patients and I need to have you take her out before I knock her out with a sleeping potion." Seamus said. Jade got up and took Ginny away from Seamus who ran off with his life, away from Ginny.

"They said I was upsetting everyone! Me? Upsetting?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I know…_shocking_." Draco said getting up.

"Gin, I promise Zane will get better and as soon as he does, I'll bring you to see him all right? You can't stress yourself about this, it'll hurt the baby." Jade said. Ginny's lower lip trembled and she rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I hope he's all right." Ginny cried.

"He'll be fine love. He'll be fine." Jade said.

Ginny, Draco and Jade left the hospital after Seamus said Zane was doing much better and needed his sleep to recover from his wounds. Jade said goodbye to Harry and apparated back to Draco's home with Ginny. Ginny was welcomed by everyone who was still in Draco's home.

"Where have you both been? Dumbledore and the rest of the Aurors were waiting but had to leave for tomorrow." Hermione said seeing Draco scratch his head.

"Would it be unbelievable if I told you that Jade was nearly kidnapped by the Bertie Bott's killers?" Draco asked.

"What?!" Hermione asked.

"What happened dear?" Molly asked. Draco repeated what happened in Jade's apartment and their visit to the hospital.

"They didn't even let me see Zane. They said I was disturbing the peace." Ginny said.

"It was more like raping the peace." Draco suggested. Jade turned around and hit Draco lightly seeing him grin at his own joke.

"Sweetheart maybe you shouldn't go tomorrow. It's bad enough that they've tried to kidnap you and now…" Bilius said seeing Jade shake her head.

"I'm not staying home when everyone else will be out to capture the Bertie Bott's killers. I _have_ to be a part of it!" Jade said.

"Why would you take this away from my niece? It's her only chance to kick the living juices out of the people who broke Draco's leg and almost kidnapped her today!" Aunt Muriel said.


	114. Part Five: Miss World

Jade arrived at the park where the Vegetarian Cook-Off was being held. Apparently this looked like the next big thing after the Quidditch Cup. Wizards and witches alike were setting up tents everywhere. Rita's tall white tent was already set up and she was given a long white table to cook and present her final dishes for the judge's deliberation.

"All right! Let's get this Cook-Off started!" Aunt Muriel said sharpening two very large knives. Everyone paled and Bilius slowly took the knives away from Aunt Muriel.

"How about you advertise? Catch a judge's eye?" Bilius asked.

"I could do that too. I'm good at attracting people." Aunt Muriel said.

"Attracting the living dead is more like it." Bilius muttered to Jade who muffled a giggle.

Shetty appeared with a couple of costumes and handed one to Jade.

"The world? I will _not_ represent the world." Jade said seeing Shetty hold up a broccoli and a rainbow costume.

"Then you're either one of these mate." Shetty said. Aunt Muriel grabbed the broccoli costume from Shetty's hands and started to walk away.

"I'm always the nutritious and delicious one!" she claimed.

"This is absolutely unfair! I don't want to wear a costume. Cant I help with the cooking?" Jade asked.

"Well if you're willing to make 5 dishes for 500 people-"

"I think I can wear the world for today." Jade said taking the world from Shetty.

A half an hour later, Jade was dressed as the entire world, singing monotonously to a jingle that Rita wrote and composed herself.

"Another batch of people!" Shetty said with more excitement than Jade had ever seen since he saw a bag of weed. Aunt Muriel nudged Jade who let out a rough sigh and started off the jingle.

"_Our world is precious, our world is pure_ _Why should we kill the innocent whores-"_

"Why should we kill things we don't abhor!" Rita, Bilius and Molly corrected fiercely.

"I keep saying that one line. It's stuck to my head and I can't correct it! It just comes out." Jade waved her hand at them. She could hardly move around in her costume. She was an enormous globe and she started sweating profusely from inside. She saw a little child walk towards her and blink at her, Shetty and Aunt Muriel.

"Do _you_ want to hear our stupid jingle?" Jade asked enthusiastically. The little girl nodded slowly and Jade turned to Bilius, Rita and Molly.

"I'm going to kill myself!" she yelled.

"How are things going with Rita and company?" Florean Fortescue asked appearing with Madame Puddifoot, Ambrosius Flume and Mrs. Flume. Rita smiled brightly at them.

"Yes well we are-"

"_Oh my God! I love you_." Jade squealed when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Flume.

"I'm a regular customer at Honeydukes and I absolutely _love_ your sweets. I'm a fan of you both. And Mr. Fortescue, I absolutely love the Double Trouble Boil and Bubble Ice Cream Cauldron! I think it's the best invention after condoms!" Jade said.

Everyone looked at her strangely and Florean Fortescue blushed bright red. Jade let go of his arms and took a step back.

"So…do you want to hear the jingle Rita made up?" Jade asked laughing nervously.

"No, that would be all right." He said finally being able to speak again.

"We were just making rounds to see how our contestants were doing." Mrs. Flume said.

"And I've heard about you my dear. You did such a wonderful thing for Madame Rosmerta." Madame Puddifoot said placing a hand on Jade's arm. Florean Fortescue, Ambrosius Flume and Mrs. Flume looked pleasantly surprised.

"So, you've paid for her cancer treatments? How is she by the way? We haven't heard from her in a while." Florean said with concern.

"I spoke to the muggle Healer and she's still recovering from the surgery but still a little weak. She'll be starting chemotherapy soon." Jade said.

"My sister's husband was suffering from cancer. Terrible ailment I say, but I cannot tell you enough how much we appreciate that you did this for Rosmerta. She hasn't a husband nor children to carry out this enormous responsibility and here you are, saving her life." Ambrosius said.

"To tell you the truth I'm not a hero at all. I couldn't pay for her surgery but someone gave an anonymous donation. That's the real hero and without him or her…I don't know what would have happened." Jade said feeling herself tear up.

"Sweetheart." Madame Puddifoot said reaching out to hug Jade.

"Your intentions speak for itself. We know you would have done whatever you could to help her." Mrs. Flume said. Florean Fortescue dabbed the corner of his eye and smiled brightly at Jade.

"I wish we could sit here and speak to you but we must visit the other contestants. It was an absolute honor to meet with you." he said shaking her hand.

"You and your family are welcomed for free sweets in Honeydukes, whenever you'd like and bring your husband as well." Mrs. Flume said.

"Oh that's right! You were in the front page of the Daily Prophet for marrying Harry Potter!" Ambrosius said.

"That's wonderful! Two of Wizarding World's heroes married to each other. We'd love to see him again." Mrs. Flume said.

"Harry Potter is my Great nephew-in-law." Aunt Muriel said proudly.

"And I am his Father-In-Law, how do you do?" Bilius asked reaching his hand forward.

"Dad!" Jade said as he shook the judges' hands.

"My goodness! I didn't know Harry Potter's wife and family were here competing in our Cook-Off! Such a delight to know!" Florean chuckled.

"I'm Jade's Auntie; I've basically raised Harry since he was 11 and now he's married to my niece…I'm a big part of their lives you know." Aunt Molly said blushing a bit.

Jade stared at them open mouthed, seeing them all carry on a conversation about her and Harry.

"Make sure you come and visit! Harry would love to see you as well!" Bilius said waving at them as they left smiling widely.

"You know, I can't believe you'd do that to me." Jade said slapping down the bell she was holding onto for the jingles.

"But they loved you! And they loved Harry! And you just happen to be _married_ to Harry!" Bilius said.

"Yeah I know but we didn't get married because we wanted to, that was an accident. You know I'm with Draco." Jade said. Bilius made an apologetic sound and took Jade into his arms.

"Sugar cookie, we know you love Draco…but we were just blowing smoke up their arses so they could choose us, that's all." He said.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Jade asked.

"Of course we're not." Bilius said.

He looked at Molly, Aunt Muriel, Rita and Shetty, motioning and mouthing words that he didn't mean it. Jade pulled back and smiled at her father.

"Well what do we have here? The big fat stupid world, a rainbow that's high and the oldest piece of broccoli I have ever gotten to see." Pansy sneered.

Jade turned around, seeing Pansy in a bright shiny red leather outfit. She looked like she came out of one of those naughty magazines she would usually pull out from Fred and George's mattresses when she'd often visit the Burrow. Her lips were painted on in a fire engine red color and right now, Jade could _see_ how much Aunt Muriel wanted to knock it off of her face.

"Well look at that, the little red riding whore just rode in on her fat arse." Aunt Muriel said. Pansy looked at Aunt Muriel threateningly.

"Watch it crypt keeper, I am _not_ fat." Pansy said.

"Leave my Aunt Muriel out of this Pansy. Why are you here anyways?" Jade asked.

"I came to capture the Bertie Bott's killers. Big reward for their capture." Pansy said cracking her knuckles.

"Do you even know what they look like?" Jade asked seeing Pansy sneer at her.

"You mind your own business and I'll mind mine. Keep on with your circus, it's quite entertaining." She said. She left and Jade shook her head, turning around.

"Unbelievable." Jade said. She grabbed a brownie hiding next to Shetty and crammed it in her mouth.

"Hmm…thif ith…diffewent." Jade said. She swallowed the brownie and took another one.

"These are really good…but tastes so…weird." Jade said eating it. Shetty grinned goofily and handed her a couple more.

"You're going to thank me one day buddy." He said seeing Jade grin.

"I'm thanking you now. Wow these are good!" Jade said. She felt a tug on her hair and she turned around to see Harry standing there, looking thoroughly amused by her outfit.

"I don't know what to say every time I look at you." he said.

"Usually it's something snarky." Jade said, seeing him trace the United Kingdom with his finger.

"Usually…but not always." He said lifting up her chin. They silently stared at each other as everyone around them chattered and walked around, enjoying the cook off.

"I fixed an appointment in the Marriage Bureau for our annulment. But for now we're strictly doing business. Ryker, Knox, Blake and Peyton are stationed around the entire park. I'm strictly in the middle of it, looking out for Rita and the most popular target; you." Harry said seeing Jade scowl and eat another brownie.

"You shouldn't be eating so many sweets." Harry said.

"Someone has been trying to kill and kidnap me, I need some comfort!" Jade said seeing Harry close his eyes, looking slightly irritated.

After a few minutes of eating the brownies, Jade started to feel like she could do absolutely anything she wanted.

"You know…you are so _cute_." Jade said punching Harry's arm. Harry slid her a dark look and Jade giggled.

"My Macho man…my James Bond." Jade said punching his arm again. Harry caught her arm and leaned in to check on her breath.

"You know what's very frustrating?" Jade asked Harry snatched the brownie away from her hand.

"That…I can't have you." Jade said. Harry threw away the brownie and crossed his arms.

"I never said you couldn't have me…you just chose Malfoy." He said taking her arm.

"I couldn't lose him again. But wow, you are _so_ handsome!" Jade said. She punched his shoulder and Harry locked her hands together.

"If you hit me again sweet thing, I will manhandle you in front of these people." Harry said.

"Manhandling…I like." Jade said wagging her eyebrows.

Harry took out his cell phone and dialed Draco.

"Jade's high on special brownies." Harry explained to Draco.

"What the fuck for? Where did she get those brownies from?" Draco asked.

Harry looked around and saw Shetty dancing to a group of children in a rainbow outfit.

"You'll know when you get here." Harry said.

He snapped off the phone and Draco appeared to see Jade sitting on the ground, pouting. Her hands were locked together and she was leaning against Harry's leg. Draco looked at Shetty who rang a bell and sang Rita's jingle and a plate of brownie crumbs.

"She's abusive." Harry said.

Jade nibbled on Harry's pants and bit lightly. Draco bent down and with the help of Harry, scooped Jade up.

"We need to take you in the tent to give you a potion." Draco said. Harry let Jade go as Draco walked into the tent with Jade who kept babbling on about nonsense.

"Why do I feel like I'm…different? Usually when this happens…I smoke it or drink." Jade said as Draco sat her down.

"You ate the special brownies. I'm going to kill Shetty but stay put for now. I need to get your potion." Draco said.

He left and Jade looked around, already starting to get bored.

"Hell…I need to pee." Jade said. She got up and exited the tent. She was still in her world costume, making it hard for her to slip away so easily. Harry stood outside of her tent, talking to Ron, next to the table. Jade thought about James Bond again and how incredibly hard it was right now for her to sneak away without getting caught by Harry.

What would James Bond have done?

Jade slowly got out of the tent and moved with blind stealth. Things kept distracting her, like the color of the grass or a pretty little daffodil. A group of people holding a table sideways walked by, making it the perfect way to sneak out under Harry's nose. She crept away until she was far away from her tent.

"Excuse me…do you know where the ladies room is?" Jade asked a wizard who stopped stroking his beard and looked at her curiously.

"You mean just a regular loo?" he asked.

"No…a _lady_ loo." Jade slurred.

"Hmph…hardly thought I would ever come across a planet on drugs." He said. He pointed to a row of Port a Potty's and Jade nodded vigorously at him.

"Thank you good sir…good day to you!" Jade said giving him a curtsey. She wobbled towards one of the potties and opened the door. She went to walk in but stumbled back. She kept trying to walk in but kept being bumped back because of the shape of her costume.

"_You will go in so I could pee! Or it will be me against the world!" _Jade hollered. She tried to fit herself in but felt someone's hand around her arm.

"Need a little help?" a voice asked.

"I need to pee and-" Jade turned around to see Michael leering at her.

"Uh oh…not this again." Jade sighed.


	115. Part Five: Shooting Pinkies

"Where did she go?" Draco asked Bilius who shrugged.

"You took her into the tent didn't you?" Bilius asked.

"I went to get her potion and when I came back she was gone." Draco said.

"Why did she need a potion?" Bilius asked.

Draco started to get uncomfortable and turned around to see no one else around.

"Mate? What are you looking for? If you're looking for the brownies, they're gone. Jade can eat like a pack of wolves." Shetty said. Draco caught Shetty's collar and yanked him.

"If I don't find her in good condition, I'll _feed_ you to a pack of wolves." Draco said. He let go of Shetty and walked off, stopping random people for questioning.

"Did you see a woman dressed up as the world?" Draco asked a skinny teenage boy.

"Sure." He said pointing to an overweight woman wearing a blue and green print dress. "That's my mom…but you can have her." The boy said.

"Wow…that doesn't look like Jade mate but I could be wrong. The way she eats, I won't be surprised-_peace_." Shetty said quickly when Draco turned on him.

* * *

"I really don't feel so well and on top of that…I have to pee very badly." Jade said as Michael tried tying her to a tree.

"Can you _shut up_?" Michael asked.

"I can't, I have allergies." Jade said.

"What does that have to do with you shutting up?" he asked. Jade smiled sheepishly.

"April Fool's!" Jade said. Michael stared at her, stunned.

"But-fuck this, forget it." Michael said.

They heard something rustling nearby and Jade gasped seeing a slightly altered version of Parvati walk towards her.

"The bathroom girl." Padma snarled.

"I'm sorry…did I know you? Nope I didn't…you weren't popular." Jade shrugged.

"I was too popular! I was fucking Malfoy all the time!" Padma said.

"If I earned a Knut every time I heard that." Jade sang.

"Shut up! Make her shut up! She's so goddamn annoying!" Padma said. She kicked Jade's shin who gasped in pain and slumped towards the ground, bringing the ropes around the trees down.

"Pad I _just_ finished tying her up!" Michael said.

"Well you didn't do a very good job at it Corner!" Padma yelled.

"Corner? Michael Corner? Ginny's boyfriend Corner?" Jade asked looking at Michael who smirked.

"Weasley still remembers me doesn't she? I knew I was always memorable in bed." Michael winked at Padma who smiled sickly.

"No…she used to tell me that you neighed." Jade said.

Michael burned red and Padma gasped out loud.

"You _do_ neigh like a horse!" Padma said.

"I think he's into horses." Jade whispered none too gently.

"Are we here to embarrass me or get the secret recipe and the money?" Michael asked. Padma nodded and went to tie Jade to the tree again but there was another sound heard from the bushes.

"Who is that?" Padma whispered to Michael.

"I don't know!" Michael said.

He crept towards the bushes and the next thing Jade saw was a flash of red shiny leather tackle him to the ground.

"Pansy Parkinson?! Shocking!" Jade said dramatically.

"That's right you little cocksucker! I've got you where I want, don't move! I have a gun!" Pansy said pointing it to Michael. Jade clicked her teeth and shook her head as Pansy got up, still pointing the gun at Michael.

"Stand next to your boyfriend Patil! Don't try anything smart with me. I'll only enjoy pushing these bullets through your brains." Pansy said.

Padma slowly stood next to Michael with both of their hands raised.

"Now turn around." Pansy said seeing them start turning. Pansy locked their wrists with each other's and before she could lock their other hand, Michael swiped at her, dropping Pansy's gun. Pansy went to scramble for the gun but Michael and Padma both punched Pansy in the face, seeing her drop to the ground, unconscious.

"I love you!" Michael said kissing Padma.

"I love you too! Now where's the gun?" Padma asked.

They turned around to see Jade standing up, smiling goofily with the gun pointed at them.

"It's all right…she doesn't know how to use it, do you?" Michael asked. Jade closed one eye as if she were trying to find a target.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I've shot Harry's Porsche and that werewolf…Fenrir Greyback. Does that ring a bell somewhere?" Jade asked.

"She's right. Get away from her, she's absolutely nutters." Padma said.

"She's the girl that got fucked in the bathroom by _Malfoy_ who's wearing a costume of the bloody world! Like _she_ would shoot me-"

Jade squeezed the trigger and the bullet blew off Michael's pinky finger.

"AAAAAARGH!" Michael screamed from the top of his lungs.

"That feels so good. Especially when you broke Draco's leg on him. I was waiting for something like this to happen." Jade said. She squeezed another shot off and it shot the ground, sending Michael and Padma running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jade thundered running after them.


	116. Part Five: Tofu Saved The Day

"Excuse me; have you seen a woman with red hair wearing the costume of the world?" Draco asked a wizard who was stroking his beard.

"Yes I have seen her. She asked me where the _lady loo_ was." He said arrogantly.

Draco raised his eyebrow and before the man could explain an ear piercing scream interrupted them. Michael Corner and Padma Patil were running for their lives, their faces pale and frozen with terror and their hands locked together. Jade was running after them, pointing a gun at them.

"And _there_ goes Miss World." The wizard said seeing Draco bolt after them.

Everyone froze, watching Michael Corner and Padma Patil being chased by a woman in a costume of the world with Draco behind her.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Jade screamed.

She passed by a horrified Rita, Bilius and Aunt Molly while Aunt Muriel yelped in excitement and aimed a large uncooked block of tofu at Michael's head.

"She shot me! Shot me in the head!" Michael stopped. Padma crashed into Michael and Jade crashed into the two, sending Draco flying on top of them.

"Ow!" Padma and Michael groaned. Draco quickly got off of Jade and pulled her up.

"Did I hurt you?" Draco asked touching her face.

"Nope. It's always pleasurable when you're on top." Jade said. Draco laughed and kissed her.

"I hate to break up the special moment but I can't breathe and Michael will bleed to death!" Padma growled.

"Oh stop getting your knickers in a twist. I only shot his finger, not his heart. Shit I should have gone for the heart." Jade said going to point the gun again. Draco took the gun away from her and got up, locking Padma and Michael's hands. He tapped his wand, seeing Lupin and Shacklebolt take them away.

"Good work Draco." Lupin said seeing Draco shake his head.

"It was all Jade." Draco said touching Jade's arm. Florean Fortescue, Mr. and Mrs. Flume and Madame Puddifoot rushed towards the scene.

"What on earth was all the ruckus about?" Florean Fortescue asked.

"Are these the remaining Bertie Bott's killers?" Ambrosius asked eyeing Michael and Padma indignantly.

"Yes, they are and they're being sent off to Azkaban where they belong." Lupin said. He pushed Michael forward and apparated with Shacklebolt and Padma.

"Well…this has finally ended the terror that was looming over this Cook-Off for Healthy Eating." Madame Puddifoot said.

Everyone burst into applause and cheers and Florean put his hands up into the air.

"Now we can truly celebrate the earth without having to have those terrible people in our midst again!" Florean said. Everyone cheered and Jade turned around to Draco who smiled.

"You saved the day…again." Draco said kissing her forehead.

"Not without my hero. I love you." Jade said. Draco hugged Jade tightly and picked her up, carrying her back to their tent.

"You did it! You captured the Bertie Bott killers!" Rita squealed jumping up and down. She hugged Jade tightly and kissed her cheek.

"You saved this competition!" Rita said.

"Excuse me? What about me? If I hadn't thrown that tofu, she'd be in Asia by now still trying to chase those wankers down." Aunt Muriel said.

"Thank you _very_ much Aunt Muriel." Rita said kissing her hands.

"I knew I always liked you." Aunt Muriel said.

"What in the world happened? How did it happen?" Hermione asked rushing in with Ron and Harry.

"Where were you three?" Jade asked.

"Off in an adventure again." Draco said walking away.

Everyone narrated the story to them and Aunt Muriel made sure she was the one that got to tell everyone about her part.

"For the last time Aunt Muriel, you weren't riding on a unicorn when this happened!" Molly said.

"Party pooper." Aunt Muriel said.

"You shot him?" Hermione asked, pale with disbelief.

"Yeah Mione. I shot him good all right." Jade said.

"Merlin I can't believe it! You actually shot him?" Ron asked again.

"Yes!" Jade said starting to get irritated.

"So he was actually shot?" Hermione asked as Jade groaned.

"No! She threw the bullet at him!" Draco said sarcastically.

Harry curled his hand around Jade's hand and pulled her away.

"Why did you go off by yourself?" he asked. Jade noted that he was angry. He looked absolutely calm but knowing Harry by now, she knew him well enough to spot his moods.

"I needed to pee. I still haven't done that…" Jade said, twisting around in her costume.

"You could have asked me to walk you but-"

Draco walked towards them and Harry dropped Jade's hand and took a few steps back, not looking at Draco.

"See you." he said. With that he turned around and vanished with an apparition.


	117. Part Five: Got The World On A String

**The song "I've Got the World On A String" is by my favorite musician of all time FRANK SINATRA!!! Though a of couple days I heard Michael Buble's version of it and fell in LOVE. A little music recommendation for you guys to check out while reading this chapter so it can get you guys in the mood. Enjoy! **

* * *

"I can't believe we won!" Rita cried holding up her golden trophy.

"We make a good team." Bilius said eating the remainder of the food that was left. Jade walked back with a few Firewhiskey's and handed them around.

"There you go. I can't wait until I get out of this stupid costume." Jade said patting her costume.

"Um…how long do I have to be here?" an uncomfortable Shetty asked from under Draco who looked down.

"Until Jade doesn't stop singing that jingle." Draco said.

"Jade please stop singing that jingle!" Shetty said.

"Honey get off of him." Jade giggled.

"Serves him right for giving you those brownies. I didn't even ask him to make them either." Rita said.

"Excuse me; may we have a picture of the contestant with the judges and the trophy? We also need to ask a few questions about your dishes!" a young journalist said with her parchment and quill. Rita nodded and pulled Bilius, Molly and Aunt Muriel.

Draco grinned at Jade and took his wand out. A band of white strings circled around her and Draco pulled her towards him.

"You know what song reminds me of you right now?" Draco asked.

"I hope it has nothing to do with bondage. We have children nearby." Jade said. Draco hummed a tune and tapped his feet. 

_I've got the world on a string  
I'm sitting on a rainbow  
Got the string around my finger  
What a world, what a life - I'm in love!_

Everyone turned towards Draco and Jade and chuckled, seeing Draco keep singing. 

_I've got a song that I sing  
And I can make the rain go  
Any time I move my finger  
Lucky me, can't you see - I'm in love_

Bilius clapped along and encouraged everyone else to join in.

_Life's a wonderful thing  
As long as I've got that string  
I'd be a- _

"Silly fanny faggot." Aunt Muriel cut in.

"If I should ever let you go." Draco sang getting up. He took Jade's hand and smiled at her.

"_I've got the world on a string; I'm sitting on the rainbow! I've got that string around my finger. Oh, what a world, what a life…I am in love!" _

He put his arms around her and kissed her nose as everyone continued to clap.

"_He's in love, he's in love_!" they sang.

"So am I." Jade said to Draco before kissing him. Jade and Draco apparated back home after the Healthy Eating Vegetarian Cook-Off.

"I'm going straight to the shower but before that I'm going to take a potion to settle my aching head." Jade said trying to shrug off of her costume. Draco unzipped the costume and helped Jade out.

"I'll join you so I can help to reach for those hard to reach areas." Draco said sliding his hands down her pants.

"I'd enjoy this so much more if I had that potion." Jade said.

"Fine. Let me go get it." He said kissing her.

He left and Jade picked up the costume, wondering if she should bury it or set it on fire. The doorbell rang and Jade answered it, seeing Dr. Ashcroft.

"Jade?" Dr. Ashcroft asked looking pleasantly surprised.

"Dr. Ashcroft?" Jade asked.

"You know Mr. Malfoy?" he asked seeing her nod.

"I sort of live with him." Jade said seeing him start to chuckle.

"So everything has fallen nicely into place. I came here to inform him that Madame Rosmerta was all right and to thank him once again for his donation that he kept anonymous but I suppose he's told you by now." Dr. Ashcroft said.

Jade dropped the costume from her hand and couldn't believe what she had just found out.

"W-what?" she breathed.

"Finally got the bloody potion. We need to clean the cupboard out-" Draco stopped to see Dr. Ashcroft and Jade both staring at him. From the look on Jade's face, he knew that she already found out.

"You made that donation for Madame Rosmerta?" Jade asked. Draco sighed, looking over Jade softly.

"Even though we weren't together…you still made that donation?" Jade asked. She broke into tears, touched by the generosity and strange mix of emotions that ran deeper than any previous feelings she had for Draco.

"I didn't want you to find out. Honest I didn't. I only wanted you to be happy, I always did…but when I saw you that day at the bank, trying to get a loan and asking your cousin for help, I had to do something." He said.

Jade tried to smile at Draco but her face kept wrinkling from crying. She ran her hands down Draco's arms and back up, trying to think of the right words to say.

"I don't understand." She wept.

"Understand what?" Draco asked.

"How you could be so nice…not that I'm saying you're an arse…but that I've never seen someone do something so nice for a person before. You saved Madame Rosmerta's life." Jade said seeing Draco smile at her.

"You were willing to empty out your own pockets and take out loans just so you could save Madame Rosmerta so what does that make me? I only did this for you Jade, because I know how much Madame Rosmerta means to you. I love you and you know that. Even if we're not together, there's nothing you could say or do to stop me from caring about you. I don't care how many puppies you've boiled or how many times you marry Potter; you could even be the next Dark Wizard but you would always see me finding my way back to you again. I'm a man in love Jade…and a man in love with a woman is her servant, forever and always." He said.

Jade shook her head and before she started crying again, she collided against Draco, wrapping her arms around him.


	118. End Of Part Five: Rosmerta's Death

**A Few Months Later**

"She's so beautiful." Jade said softly trying not to cry. Draco stood pressed behind Jade's back, looking over her shoulder at the pretty pink baby girl she was holding.

"She's so tiny." Draco said touching her small fingers.

The baby opened her big brown eyes and stared at Draco and Jade with fascination.

"She's staring at us. How do I look?" Draco asked seriously.

Jade pushed him with her shoulder, feeling him kiss her cheek. Jade felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her father smiling warmly at the baby.

"She looks just like her mother." Bilius said.

The baby opened her mouth and a large screeching cry filled the room.

"She doesn't seem to agree." Draco said.

"Cripes I forgot how those things sounded like." Aunt Muriel said walking out of the room. Ginny groaned and placed her hands on her face.

"This is the fifth time she's cried like that and my uterus hasn't gone back to the right size yet." Ginny said. The nurse gently took the baby from Jade's arms and carried her towards Ginny who took out her breast to feed the baby.

"That's gross, I asked you nicely to not do that in front of me." Draco said looking away.

"You try pushing a screaming thirteen pound human being out of your vagina and get back to me then but right now, I could give a shit!" Ginny barked. The baby started screaming, obviously startled by Ginny and Jade pushed Draco out of the door.

"Honestly Malfoy." Jade said when they got out.

Draco shrugged and went to say something but they heard Zane run towards them with a bouquet of flowers and a bag of Honeydukes sweets.

"Thanks for the advice." He said quickly. Jade gave him a thumbs up.

"Any time big boy. You knock her dead…or whatever." Jade said seeing Zane nod.

It was unusual to see Zane carry out the duties of being a first time father. She would usually see him as Harry's main man, carrying out tasks and throwing men the size of giants out of windows. He always looked focus and knew what he wanted to do and how to do it; maybe except when he was told to watch Jade from time to time. Now he was all over the place with Ginny and a new 13 pound baby girl who still had no name.

"I'm scared to get you pregnant now." Draco blurted, seeing Ginny snarling at Zane who was cowering against the wall.

"Well…I don't think I'll be _that_ bad. I won't throw your flowers or sweets-_HEY! THOSE ARE FRESH SWEETS WOMAN!" _Jade screamed leaving Draco. She burst through the doors and picked up the cakes and pastries from the floor and stuffed them into the Honeydukes bag that Zane brought in.

"These aren't playthings you know. You can't throw them on the floor…these things need to be treated with respect. Do you hear me?! Now if you hadn't just given birth to my niece I would have made you say sorry to them, but I'll go in peace." Jade said. She walked out, trying not to make eye contact with Ginny whose eyes grew wide with rage and shock by the size of her own baby. Jade exited Ginny's room seeing Draco laughing hard against the wall.

"We need to make a quick exit." Jade said pulling him along. Draco's laughter started dying down and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her.

"I always thought everyone was unique in their own way but you're pretty damn intimidating for all of us extraordinary people." Draco said.

They apparated back to Draco's house and Jade started on dinner until there was a frantic knock on the door. Jade set down the wooden spoon and walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Draco.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

Hermione appeared behind him with Hugo in her arms.

"Jade…it's Madame Rosmerta." Hermione said.

* * *

"We've tried everything we could but she's leaving. She is in intense pain and it'll be incredibly hard for you to see her now but if you wish, you are most welcome." Dr. Ashcroft said. He took a firm hold of Jade's hand with both of his.

"I know this is very hard but you need to know that she won't make it very long anymore. I need you to be prepared." He said.

Jade only stared at him with her large brown eyes; terrified.

"Do you understand me Jade?" Dr. Ashcroft asked.

Jade felt the tears dropping from her lashes on her lap, trying desperately to search of an excuse on Dr. Ashcroft's face. She needed him to tell her that he was joking, that Madame Rosmerta was absolutely fine and ready to run the pub like she was supposed to a few months back. Dr. Ashcroft released her hands and sat in his seat, watching her gravely. Draco touched her hand and held on to her tightly, feeling her turn to him.

"She'll be all right, wont she? Dr. Ashcroft is lying to me right Draco?" Jade asked seeing Draco wear down.

"Draco?" Jade whispered.

"You need to see Madame Rosmerta, Jade." Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Before she regrets it." Draco interrupted.

Dr. Ashcroft's hands fell on his lap and he sighed. With a silent nod, he rose from his chair and guided them out of his office, towards a large white room. Jade heard the steady soft beeps of the heart monitor. A nurse removed the room curtain and revealed Madame Rosmerta propped on her bed, breathing from an oxygen tank. Jade covered her mouth, staring in horror at Madame Rosmerta's frail body. She was bald and her cheeks sunk dramatically since the last time Jade went to visit her. Madame Rosmerta struggled to open her eyes, seeing Jade. She gave a sharp gasp and the heart monitor went off rapidly.

"What happened?" Jade asked, her grip tightening on Draco's arm.

"Nothing…nothing at all. She's just surprised to see you, that's all." Draco said. Madame Rosmerta trembled to take off her mask and offered her arm for Jade to get close. Jade took her hand and clasped it with hers, feeling her tremor.

"T-thank you…for everything." She said.

Jade's face twisted and saw Madame Rosmerta hug Jade's hand towards her chest, her tears running to the side of her face.

"Be a good girl. Marry Malfoy and have lots of kids. Tell the girls to behave and take care of the pub for me. I am so…so grateful…for what you tried to do for me." She said in pain. She rested her head, exhausted.

"Thank you…thank you so much. I love you. I'll always love you so much." Madame Rosmerta said. Jade buried her head on Madame Rosmerta's lap, shaking in her own tears.


	119. Part Six: Same Song, Different Variation

**This is the last update for today! Enjoy and Review!**

"Madame Rosmerta was a powerful witch and an incredibly powerful woman. She was one of the kindest people I have ever come across and gave jobs and a home to women who really needed it in her pub. She was close to all of us and made a significant impact in our lives one way or another. She had battled the Great War against the Dark side bravely and has left the world with her nobility and courage. Madame Rosmerta will be greatly missed but she shall be alive in our hearts for as long as we all shall live." Dumbledore said.

Jade got up from her seat and placed the first white rose on Madame Rosmerta's cherry wood coffin. She watched as others placed their roses in and received their condolences on Madame Rosmerta's death. Jade thanked everyone for coming and let Draco drop her to her apartment.

"If you need anything at all don't think twice to call me." Draco said tucking her hair behind her ears. Jade nodded and he kissed her softly.

"Take your time. I love you." he said.

"I love you." Jade said hugging him.

"I'll see you. Take care." He said. He gave her one final kiss and left after she closed her door.

Jade locked her door and sat on her sofa, listening to her empty apartment. She closed her eyes and lied back on her sofa, thinking about Madame Rosmerta.

_"Stop worrying about me. I'm absolutely enjoying the view from here." Madame Rosmerta said behind her bar. Jade sat on a stool as Madame Rosmerta poured her a drink. _

_"If this was meant to be, then it was. You can't change fate sweetheart. But please do run my bar well for me and don't let any of those sodding bastards in to take advantage of my girls! Especially you! We're women of power!" Madame Rosmerta said lifting up her drink. _

_Jade smiled and lifted her drink, seeing Madame Rosmerta toast with her. _

_"To life, death and the things in between." She said. _

Jade's dream was broken off by someone touching her face. She looked up to see Harry standing over her.

"You were having another dream." He said. Jade sat up and Harry sat next to her. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said quietly.

Jade nodded, feeling her lower lip tremble. Harry pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, waiting until she finished crying.

"She was like a mother to me." Jade said low enough for Harry to hear.

"She's dead…and there's nothing I can do anymore to stop her from leaving." Jade whispered. She listened to Harry's heartbeat, increasing its tempo.

"I know exactly how you feel." He whispered.

She fell back into silence again, feeling his heart pulse in her ear. She knew what Harry was thinking about. The only death that Harry couldn't seem to recover from was Sirius's. She was told how close Sirius was to Harry and how devastated Harry was when he had died. He never completely recovered from it and chose to isolate himself from the rest of the world except those close to him and avenge Sirius's death by protecting innocent people from the dark wizards or forces that would take away a loved one from an innocent little boy or girl the same way Sirius was taken away from him. Jade spoke to Harry intimately about the subject twice before but never prodded deeply into it.

She fell asleep on Harry and woke up the next morning alone in her bed, in her apartment to a brand new day. Jade walked into the empty Three Broomsticks, looking around the pub. Tables were set, the bar was gleaming and the floors were clean.

For a couple of months, her hopes were set high, thinking that Madame Rosmerta was going to come back to her pub. Jade had made sure that every night she left the pub clean so Madame Rosmerta can be welcomed properly. Today and the rest of the days ahead, she wasn't going to come back. The door of the pub opened slightly and Jade turned around to see a couple of middle aged wizards looking in.

"Is the pub open today?" one of them asked. Jade took a deep breath and looked over the pub. She looked back at the wizards and gave them a smile and a nod.

"The pub is open today." She said. At the end of the day, Draco came to visit and Jade closed up the pub.

"How was your day?" he asked. He kissed her gently and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm absolutely tired. How about you?" Jade asked seeing him shrug.

"Stupid paperwork was driving me crazy. I bought dinner for the both of us and some wine." He said wagging his eyebrows. Jade smiled and shook her head.

"Leave it up to you to make my nights drunk and special with a very bad hangover the next morning." Jade said locking the pub.

"But the sex is great." Draco said lifting her into his arms.

"When I can remember it." Jade said. Draco and Jade apparated back to his house and skipped dinner and wine, going straight into the bedroom.

* * *

"I feel so much better." Jade muttered, closing her eyes as Draco kissed down her bare back.

"Just go to sleep. Give yourself a few days and it'll get better." He said turning her around. Jade pressed her face against his neck, feeling his warmth enclose her entire body. She closed her eyes, falling asleep to Draco's heartbeat. Falling asleep from listening to Draco and Harry's heartbeats were completely different yet the same. Both men carried the same song but played a different variation.

The ringing of Draco's cell phone interrupted them and the both of them woke up to see Draco's cell phone on the nightstand.

"It's…I don't know…what's the fucking time?" Draco asked angrily.

Jade pulled herself up and looked at the clock that was covered with her shirt. She pulled it off and gave a rough sigh.

"Three in the fucking morning! People _sleep_ at this ungodly time. The dead even sleep at this time. WHAT?"! Draco asked answering his phone. Jade watched him listening to the other person on the line while glaring at the sheets.

"Fine. I'll be there in two minutes." He said. He snapped off the phone and quickly got off the bed.

"What's going on?" Jade asked seeing him pull his pants up.

"Double homicide and they're suspecting it's the work of a vampire." Draco said. He slid on his shirt and grabbed his wand. "I'm sorry for leaving you in the middle of the night." Draco said kissing her.

"You usually don't apologize to the women you leave in the middle of the night." Jade said seeing him grin.

"That's because I don't like them as much as I like you. The house is yours. Do whatever you want and don't forget to feed Jerry." Draco said.

"Sixteen years and I haven't missed giving him a single meal…not unless he was with you of course." Jade said.


	120. Part Six: Apprehending Cathy Strudel

**Thank you for the flattering reviews everyone! I definitely loved it! Now I will spoil you in a bunch of chapters as a thank you. =]**

Jade fell asleep and in the morning; she woke up, got ready for work and fed Jerry before leaving. She apparated to the Ministry and walked into the Aurseize Office to see Cho Chang and Harry Potter talking in front of Parvati who sat in her desk, trying not to listen into their conversation. Cho sharply turned around to see Jade standing in the doorway.

"Weasley." Cho said tightly.

"Delighted to see you again." Jade said with a wry smile. She turned to look at Harry who had the ghost of a smile. Cho, who was wearing a tight fitted black dress with short black boots, walked up to Jade, giving her a look that could have burned a hole through Jade's head.

"Your ex husband kindly made me give up my files. Enjoy catching your criminals." She said giving her a onceover.

Jade blushed deeply, feeling her self confidence take a hit. Her hair was a mess, she hardly had a good night's sleep and she didn't have the chance to put her makeup on in the morning. Cho on the other hand had her hair tied into a neat elegant bun. Her lips were glossed and there wasn't even a small blemish on her translucent face. Jade felt a shove on her shoulder and she stumbled as Pansy Parkinson walked in, wearing a similar dress to Cho's but her breasts were nearly pouring over.

"Nice dress Chang, did you steal it from my wardrobe?" Pansy asked. Cho raised her eyebrow and reached behind her waist and pulled out a muggle gun.

"My species do not wear the clothes you wear, Parkinson." Cho said.

Everyone saw the color in Pansy's face rise and Cho turned around to Harry, sticking out her hand.

"I'll see you around Potter. In the mean time, I'll drop by your headquarters tomorrow evening for paperwork." Cho said. Jade furrowed her eyebrows and saw Harry give her a quick glance.

"I'll inform Knox." Harry said. Cho left and Jade saw Harry take a seat.

"Where is-"

"Get your files and we'll talk." Harry said. Jade turned to Parvati who handed her a couple of files.

"Cathy Strudel has been wanted for nearly two goddamn years and no one could bring her in. Can you try today?" Parvati asked seeing Jade nod.

"My hair and eyes could use some garlic again." Jade said dryly. She took the file from Parvati and looked over them. "I'll try my best today." Jade said.

Parvati nodded and placed her quill back into the ink bottle.

"I bought a puppy today! Do you want to see him sometime this week?" Parvati asked seeing Jade smile.

"Of course I do! Congratulations Parvati!" Jade said. Parvati giggled and Jade waved at her, exiting the Aurseize Office.

"Owl me!" Jade said.

"Will do!" Parvati said. Harry got up from his seat and walked out of the Aurseize Office with Jade.

"So you have a head-"

"Not really important. I came here to ask Cho to drop your files and tell you that I'll be leaving the country for a few days." Harry said.

"You _asked_ Cho and she listened just like that?" Jade asked walking into the elevator. Harry flashed his straight white teeth at Jade.

"I'm hard to say no to." He said.

"Because you never take no for an answer." Jade said.

Harry pushed himself off the wall and cornered her into the corner of the elevator.

"Unless that person has my respect, I don't push for it. Even the greatest wizards have to bend their backs for the people they care about." Harry said, playing with a strand of her hair. Jade stood silent and Harry slowly looked up to meet her eyes.

"I don't like being a complication in your life, I know you love Malfoy." Harry said touching her shoulder. "But as soon as you things start breaking between you and him, you won't be able to stop me." Harry said.

Jade swallowed in fear and Harry smiled, brushing his lips against her knuckles. The elevator doors opened and Harry let go of her and walked out with her stumbling behind him.

"So…where are you going now?" Jade asked when they walked out.

"Romania. The origin of poisonous fortune cookies." Harry said. Jade felt embarrassed and stalked away from Harry.

"Not my fault! I only wrote the fortune, I didn't produce the ink!" Jade said. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I'll be leaving for a few days. If you need anything, you can call any of my men." He said.

"Are you going for an apprehension in Romania?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"A couple was found murdered last night. Malfoy told me it was because of a vampire, so I'm heading off to Romania for any leads." He said seeing Jade raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh? You talk to Draco?" Jade asked seeing Harry smirk.

"We're professional people." He said.

"When do you have to leave?" Jade asked.

"Around dusk, why?" he asked. Jade bit her lip and showed him Cathy Strudel's folder.

"I can't get this woman to go to the Ministry at all with me. She thinks I'm a vampire and threw garlic into my eyes and hair." Jade said.

"Couldn't you just have dragged her away?" he asked looking highly amused.

"She's the size of a Hippogriff; do you _want_ me to start?" Jade asked as Harry put an arm around her.

"You can make my men faint, bleed, get their bones broken and make them cry, but you can't bring in Cathy Strudel?" he asked.

"Honey I think you're hiring the wrong people." Jade said seeing him narrow his eyes.

"This doesn't look good for me at all." He said.

They apparated to the restaurant where Cathy Strudel worked. Jade walked in the restaurant and looked around to see the same handsome dirty blonde haired man walk up to her.

"Hello there. Have I seen you from somewhere?" he asked Jade who looked at Harry.

"Er…I-"

"Oh wait! Are you Harry Potter?! We have Harry Potter in our restaurant! And you must be his wife! Ex-wife!" the man said loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear.

"Cathy Strudel! I want Cathy Strudel!" Jade shrieked.

The waiter turned around and gave Jade a puzzled look. Suddenly, the realization of where he had seen her before hit him and his face eased.

"Now I know where I saw you from. You still haven't given up on her have you?" he asked. Harry pushed Jade aside and stepped a foot away from the waiters face.

"If I don't see Cathy Strudel in front of me in 15 seconds, I'll throw you into the air and shoot you like it's duck season." Harry said calmly.

"CATHY!" the man yelled running backwards. He flipped over a table and landed on the floor, still crawling away.

"Why aren't people scared of me?" Jade asked.

"I'm scared of you." Harry said.

The metal double doors opened and a wide Cathy Strudel with beach blonde hair walked out.

"What the _fuck_ do yeh want _now_?!" she asked. The waiter pointed to Harry and Jade and pushed her towards them. Cathy turned towards Harry and Jade and narrowed her eyes into slits.

"Ma'am we're here to escort you to the Ministry." Harry said politely.

Cathy looked at Harry and eyed him like he was food, causing Jade to push her hands into her pockets in case she impulsively took a butter knife from the table nearby and gouged Cathy's eyes out.

"What is the vampire doing here again?" Cathy asked nodding towards Jade.

"I told you I wasn't a vampire." Jade said.

"Well you're not gay I know that now." Cathy said looking back at Harry. "You married Harry Potter." She said.

"I would like it if you agreed to allow us to accompany you back to the Ministry." Harry said.

It was the first time Jade had seen Cathy smile and she couldn't blame her, everything that came out of Harry Potter's mouth was truly enchanting.

"I'll go if you go with me." She winked. Harry took a step back and smiled politely.

"Shall we?" he asked. He waited for Cathy to leave and followed her out the door, taking her back to the Ministry. Once she was in the Aurseize Office, Parvati wrote Jade's check out and handed it to Jade.

"Take it. You brought her in." Jade said giving it to Harry who stared at the check.

"_We_ both brought her in." he said.

"But you charmed her arse into the Ministry. It's only fair if you kept the money." Jade said handing it to him.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her in, kissing her deeply. He tucked the check in her shirt and lightly squeezed her bum.

"I'm going to miss you." he said against her lips. He pulled back and walked away, out through the doors. Jade stared at the door and Parvati let out a huge sigh.

"He is absolutely _amazing_!" Parvati moaned.


	121. Part Six: Sage Hamleigh

After a long day of apprehensions, Jade apparated back to Draco's home to drop by and say hello to Jerry and Draco.

"Draco? I bought your favorite take out and beer!" Jade said pushing past the door. She set the bag of food on the table and tossed her keys on a stand nearby.

"Draco!" Jade yelled. She opened her cloak and heard a creak from the corner of the living room. She looked to see a little skinny girl with long black hair and snowy white skin.

"Hello? Damn, did I come in the wrong house again?" Jade asked looking around. She saw the pictures of Draco and her, Gary and Narcissa and looked back at the little girl who moved behind the wall, still peeking out shyly. She heard Draco walking up from the basement stairs and walked into the living room to greet her.

"Thought I heard you screaming from downstairs." He said kissing her.

"Who's the little girl?" Jade whispered. Draco turned around to see the little girl quickly disappear and he turned back around with a soft sigh.

"Her name is Sage Hamleigh. Remember this morning when I got a call because of a double homicide?" he asked seeing Jade nod.

"She witnessed her parent's murder and she's been sent to me for protection service, since she knows who killed them." Draco said.

"Poor thing." Jade said looking where Sage disappeared.

"She hasn't said a single word since I brought her here. She hasn't eaten; she hasn't even cried, she hasn't done anything, except sit on the kitchen floor, looking at a picture of her parents." Draco said. He sat on the sofa and fell back exhausted. Jade sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee.

"She must be traumatized. Just let it go; don't force her to do anything she doesn't want. She'll come around." Jade said seeing Draco rest his head against her chest.

"It's the first time I've had a child over and I don't know what to do." He said. He kissed down her chest and slipped his hands under her shirt, trying to pull it over.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked stopping him.

"Taking off your clothes to shag you. I do it for a reason you know." He said.

"Did you forget you have a child in your home?" she asked.

"Yeah…so? She's too young to understand what we're doing. So we get naked and make funny noises, what can she make out of that?" he asked.

Jade gave Draco one her looks of utmost disbelief. She pushed away from him and walked into the kitchen, seeing Sage on the floor, holding a framed picture of her parents. She looked up at Jade with her intense blue eyes and froze. It was much like the Kneazles Jade would come across when she would throw out the garbage. A Kneazle would freeze in its spot, waiting for Jade to make the next move. If Jade advanced towards it, it would bolt off but if Jade went back in and closed the door, it would resume its activities. Jade silently took out a bag of Honeydukes sweets and looked inside, seeing it empty.

"Shit! I mean shoot." Jade said seeing Sage stare at her. Jade walked out of the kitchen, red faced to Draco who was rummaging through the food.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Why do you let me finish all the Honeydukes sweets? Can't you see I'm getting fat?" Jade asked seeing him shrug.

"I like playing with the extra flab-I'm joking. Why do women take serious offense to fat jokes?" he asked as Jade stepped out.

"Because men like you are insensitive. You'd be offended if I called you extra small." Jade said seeing him give her a sly smile.

"No I wouldn't because you know that's not true and I could care less if you went around telling anyone; half of England knows you're wrong and I'll be sleeping with you at the end of the day. It's a win-win situation love." He winked.

"Well you're extra small compared to Gwarp! Fuck you Malfoy don't you dare laugh at me!" Jade said slamming the door.

She apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door. She waited, hearing a clatter of a pan and Fred opened the door.

"My dear cousin, why have you graced us with your unwanted presence?" Fred asked.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Where's Aunt Molly?" Jade asked.

"Who is it Fred?" Molly asked appearing in the hallway. "Jade dear!" she said.

"Aunt Molly do you have any cookies or sweets?" Jade asked desperately.

"Ah…Malfoy's stopped feeding you. Smart man." Fred said. Jade sharply turned around and Fred sniggered, leaving into the living room.

"I've made a jar of cookies yesterday. Fred's been eating them since he's working _so hard_ over his new invention." Molly said exasperatedly.

"What's he making?" Jade asked following Molly into the kitchen.

"Trying to make a torture chair. I don't know why those boys were born this way." She said. She took out the jar of cookies and handed it to Jade who fit two into her mouth.

"Delicious…but it's not for me…not all of it actually." Jade said packing a few cookies.

"Is it for Draco? That boy doesn't know how to eat! He's so thin, why can't you make him anything to eat?" Molly asked.

"I do! And just because he has the metabolism of a Firebolt, it doesn't mean that I don't cook for him. That man can eat two cows in a sitting and he'll still stay the same weight." Jade said. Molly giggled and took out a few other biscuits and cookies from the pantry.

"Arthur was the same but I grew wider. And it doesn't help when you have children later on. You balloon up and stay that way." Molly said.

"Oh my goodness." Jade said looking horrified.

"You have a wonderful man who could care less about the way you look. Stop making those faces!" Molly said.

Fred walked into the kitchen and saw the look on Jade's face.

"Oh my God." He said looking around his surroundings sharply. "Is Aunt Muriel walking around naked again?" he asked his voice reaching to a shrill.

* * *

Jade apparated back to Draco's home with cookies again and looked relieved.

"I'd hate to ask who you loved more, me or Honeydukes." Draco said seeing her walk into the kitchen.

"It'll hurt less if you never ask." Jade said. She saw Sage on the floor again, looking up at her.

"Sorry about today. I usually eat when he's driving me insane. Are you hungry?" Jade asked.

Sage didn't move or blink. She only gazed at Jade silently, without a word. Jade took a plate of cookies and pastries and set them down with a glass of milk.

"It's okay." Jade said softly.

She stood, squatting down, staring back at Sage. Jade got up and walked out of the kitchen to see Draco standing in the hallway, watching them. Jade took his arm and walked back into the living room where they ate their dinner and watched the television. When Jade and Draco were done, they cleaned up and tip toed into the kitchen to find Sage fast asleep against the wall with crumbs on her face and plate and the entire glass of milk empty.

"Isn't she adorable?" Jade asked tenderly. Draco chuckled softly and picked up the glass of milk and plate.

"I'm a bit relieved that she actually got to eat. I was a little worried there." He said.

Jade knelt down and brushed the crumbs from Sage's lips and Draco gently picked her up. They both went upstairs with Sage and placed her on the bed in the guestroom and Jade dug through Sage's clothes for her pajamas. They quietly put Sage into her pajamas and tucked her into bed for the night.

* * *

Jade and Draco startled awake in the middle of the night to hear a small cry and soft sobbing.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked Jade.

"It's not me, it's Sage." Jade said getting off of the bed. They both rushed into Sage's room and turned on the light to see her sitting in the middle of the bed, her hands wrapped tightly around her knees. Her face was red from crying and she immediately reached her hands out to Draco who picked her up.

"It's okay." He said gently bobbing her up and down in his arms.

"We're here. We're not going anywhere." He said. Jade wiped Sage's face and smiled at her.

"Let's take her to our room to sleep in. I'll get her pillow." Jade said.

Draco left with Sage and Jade grabbed the pillow, going back to Draco's bedroom to see Draco setting Sage back on the bed. She crawled into bed and placed Sage's pillow in the middle for Sage, seeing her scramble towards the pillow. She lied down and curled up against Jade who wrapped and arm around her as Draco shut off the lights.


	122. Part Six: Tom and Jerry

**Tom and Jerry are not mine. They are though, one of my favorite cartoons of all time and always will be. All right, so I still watch them, who doesn't?!** **XP Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The next day, Draco left Jade and Sage at home for Ministry business after having breakfast. Sage once again sat on the kitchen floor with a picture of her parents, refusing to talk to Draco or Jade and not eating.

"Did she get to eat anything?" Draco asked Jade over the phone. Jade peeked over to the kitchen, seeing Sage nibble on a muffin.

"She's eating a muffin. Stop worrying, I know what to do." Jade said.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Trust me on this one." Jade said.

She closed the phone and walked into the living room, turning the television on. She flipped the channel to cartoons for muggle children and waited for a while. Soon enough, Jade saw a glimpse of Sage behind the wall from the dining room. The animated characters on the television hit each other on the heads with a large wooden bat and chased each other. Jade giggled at the television and glanced at Sage who inched her way slowly into the living room.

"Run Jerry run!" Jade said seeing Jerry the mouse run from Tom the cat. Jade gasped, laughed and squealed at the television as Sage entered the living room. She curiously took a peek at the television and her eyes widened to see the chase between Tom and Jerry. Jade and Sage watched on as Jerry jumped into the hole in the wall and Tom collided against the wall.

A slow smile crept up Sage's face and she took a seat next to Jade on the sofa, mesmerized with the animation of Tom and Jerry. Every time there would be a funny scene, Jade could see Sage's eyes brighten and her mouth stretch into a smile. It was the first time Jade got to even see her teeth and dimples.

* * *

After an hour of watching television, Draco came home and saw Sage and Jade on the sofa.

"Hey. How was work?" Jade asked seeing him take off his cloak.

"It was um…interesting." He said.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked seeing him give her a brief smile.

"You know…I'm a little hungry. Long day you know?" he said seeing Jade nod slowly.

"I'll go set the table." Jade said leaving.

She walked into the kitchen and started sending out dinner onto the dinner table. She made a quick salad and went to turn around but saw Sage sitting on the same spot against the wall, staring silently at Jade. Draco walked into the kitchen and looked at Sage. He walked over to her and took a seat next to Sage as Jade set her salad bowl down and did the same.

"You know I lost my mother when I was just a little baby?" Jade asked.

"I had a father who didn't even treat my mother and I like human beings but died when I was still in Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Were they killed by vampires?" Sage asked innocently. Draco and Jade exchanged looks.

"They died for different reasons but I promise I'll find whoever did and when I do, he'll wish he was never born." Draco promised.

"But what if he comes for me?" Sage squeaked. Jade curled her arm around her and hugged her closely.

"We swear to protect you Sage. If he tries to come for you, he better come through us. He's never going to touch you love, not as long as we're here." Jade said.

Draco wrapped his arm around Jade and brought them closer to him. The three of them sat huddled together on the kitchen floor, finally getting Sage out of her shell by promising her the protection and justice of her parent's death.

After an early dinner, Jade, Draco and Sage sat back on the sofa, watching cartoons on the television. Sage had a plate of cookies and milk and Draco was set with his Firewhiskey with Jade's head on his lap.

"So I was thinking." Draco started, seeing Jade look at him. "You're an independent woman right? Maybe you should…live in your apartment." He said.

Jade bolted up from his lap, seeing his face pale.

"What? Why?" Jade asked.

Draco set down his Firewhiskey and tried to look reasonable. Sage broke her attention from the television and started to watch them.

"It's just; you know how you wanted to…be independent? What happened to that? I thought you liked living alone." He said.

"He's lying." Sage cut in. Draco and Jade looked at Sage who sipped on her milk, watching them with her large electric blue eyes. "

Thank you." Jade said.

"I used to like you, you know." Draco said to Sage.

Jade stared at him feeling angry for all sorts of reasons. The big reason was because she was caught off guard by his sudden proposal.

"I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me?" Jade asked.

"No! God no! I just want you to move out for a couple of days." He said.

"Let me get this straight Malfoy. You fought to get me to commit to move in with you and now you want me to move out because of my own independence?" Jade asked.

"Sounds a little confusing but-"

"That's right! I'm confused as fuck!" Jade barked. Sage's hands flew to her ears and Draco sighed.

"Sage go to your room." He said.

"But the television is here." She said earnestly.

Jade's phone started ringing and she snatched it from the table, seeing Lavender's name pop up. "What?" she asked harshly.

"Don't answer so rudely to me! I'm in a mess here." Lavender said.

"Sorry, what's wrong?" Jade asked, still eyeing Draco like he was dead meat.

"Parvati and I were walking her dog and that beast just ran away." Lavender said.

"Then why are you calling me for? I'm not an animal Aurseize! Call the Ministry." Jade said but Lavender screeched.

"Woman if you put that phone down and not help us, I will not be your friend anymore!" Lavender said.

"Good Merlin, I'll be there in a few minutes!" Jade yelled. She shut the phone and stuff it into her pocket.

"This isn't over!" Jade said pointing to Draco. She grabbed her cloak and stormed out of the house, leaving Draco and Sage alone.

"You might be in trouble." Sage said looking at Draco.


	123. Part Six: Harry's Headquarters

Jade apparated to the park where Lavender and Parvati were going to be. She walked down the jogger's path, still fuming about Draco's earlier conversation. There was nothing she could understand why he wanted her to move out. Was there something she was doing wrong? Was there another woman involved? Jade highly doubted Draco was cheating on her but nothing else was making sense to her. All of a sudden, she heard a _woof_ and as soon as she turned around, she was tackled down by a large mass of golden fur.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jade screamed feeling the dog lick her face.

"Get off! Get off!" Jade said rolling him off. She sat up and wiped her face, seeing the golden retriever bounce around with his floppy long pink tongue hanging out. She patted the dog's head and observed his collar, checking his name.

"Well…_Snuzz_…Parvati must be looking for you." Jade said after reading 'Return to Owner Parvati Patil' She tried to drag the dog away but he sat roughly in his place.

"No! You've got to be kidding me." Jade said. Jade heard Lavender and Parvati talking and appear in front of her.

"Jade! See I told you she would have gotten Snuzz back." Lavender said as Parvati clasped the leash on him.

"He's a mischievous dog. Every time he sees a squirrel or another animal he goes berserk." Parvati said.

"Is this the _pup _you were talking about? I hate to break it to you Parvati but he's pretty damn big." Jade said seeing Parvati smile and scratch Snuzz's ears.

"He's a big baby." Parvati cooed at Snuzz.

"We ran around the entire park and now my heels are broken. Pav you owe me new shoes." Lavender said, holding up a pair of mermaid scale pumps.

"Fine. Jade can you hold the leash for a moment; I need to tie my laces." Parvati said.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't-_WAH_!" Jade was jerked after Snuzz saw another squirrel whizz by him. He bolted with such force that Jade ended up falling hard on the ground, her chin scraping against the rough pavement. Parvati ran off and Lavender helped Jade up.

"Your face! You look like shit!" Lavender said.

"Gee thanks! It's what I've wanted to look like my whole life." Jade said bitterly.

"Jade! Lavender! _HELP_!" Parvati screamed.

Lavender and Jade ran towards where Parvati was screaming and yelling. They ran into a horrible sight where Snuzz was trying to mount on top of another dog.

"Get off my girl!" a tall man said, trying to pull his dog from Snuzz.

"Snuzz! Bad dog! Stop shagging everything you see!" Parvati shrieked. Lavender snorted and looked at Jade.

"Kind of reminds you of Malfoy doesn't it?" she asked.

Jade gave her a pointed look and Lavender feigned surrender, still giggling. Snuzz was finally pulled off of the man's dog.

"Merlin's beard, what's wrong with…your dog?" he asked staring at Parvati who gazed at him.

"I…don't know. What's wrong with…yours?" she asked. They stood in front of each other staring and Jade looked at Lavender who shrugged.

"I um…I have to go home. Good to know everything's under control." Jade said. Neither of them heard Jade and they stood there, still staring at each other.

"Right…so I'm going to leave." Jade said walking away.

"I'm with you. Hey, can we stop by for an apprehension? I've been having trouble with one and she's an old lady." She said.

"Fine, I guess I can help. Maybe Malfoy would like it." Jade said getting on Lavender's broom.

"What's going on between the two of you? You sounded so upset. Is he cheating on you?" Lavender asked flying off.

"No. He just asked me to move out. What do you think that means?" Jade asked.

"Um…I don't think that means that he wants to take it a step further. Usually he'd ask you to marry him but if he's asking you to move out then that means the relationship is over love." Lavender said.

"But he says he's not breaking up. He just says he's giving me my independence. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jade asked shrilly.

"He's seeing another woman. That's exactly what it is. He just wants to have some fun in his oversexed bachelor pad. I never liked Malfoy and I still don't. Thank Merlin you're leaving him-"

"I'm not leaving him and he's not leaving me. I just need to know what the real reason is for him trying to send me out." Jade said.

They landed in front of a small cottage and Lavender knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a pleasant voice asked.

"Ministry of Magic." Jade said. The door opened and a nice looking woman with white hair stepped out.

"Hello…hang on. What's your name?" the woman asked looking at Jade.

"Er…Jade Weasley." Jade said seeing the woman's eyes widen.

"A Weasley? You're related to Muriel!" she asked none too gently.

Jade gaped at the woman, unsure of what to say and before she could respond, the woman pulled back her fist and hit it hard against Jade's face. Jade fell to the ground, cradling her swollen and throbbing cheek.

"Bastard…bastard old lady." Jade moaned. Lavender jumped on the woman and locked her arms together.

"Are you okay?" Lavender asked laughing.

"No! No I'm not! She punched me!" Jade yelled.

"Muriel wouldn't give me my money back! You Weasley's deserve it! Filthy muggle lovers!" the old woman spat.

"For an old woman, you sure are feisty." Lavender said.

Jade and Lavender dropped off the old woman at the Ministry and back out.

"I have to go home. My chin's scraped and half of my face is bruised." Jade said lightly rubbing her cheek. They walked out of the Ministry and Jade hugged Lavender goodbye. Before Jade apparated a glimpse of black caught her eye and she saw Cho get on her broom and fly off. Yesterday's run in with her and Harry reminded Jade that Cho was leaving for Harry's headquarters.

"I have to go." Jade said snatching Lavender's broom.

"Hey! Where the hell-" Jade flew off with Lavender's broom, after Cho Chang.

Jade needed to be careful as not to get caught following Cho. She stood low, moving around buildings as Cho flew over them, unable to notice that Jade was following. The journey was painfully long and Jade started to feel that Cho knew she was being followed and was intentionally pulling Jade's leg. Cho started lowering her broom, in a small grassy valley. Jade stopped her broom and lowered it, seeing Cho walk towards a tall black rectangular building.

There was a driveway that descended down the hill of the village to a road that possibly led to the other main roads of the Wizarding villages. Jade walked towards the building with Cho ahead. She took out her wand and looked around her to see if anyone was watching. Jade quickly hid behind a small statue and saw Cho entering the building. The gates started to close and Jade's heart started hammering in her chest as she quickly thought of entering it. What were the chances of her getting caught? If she did get caught, Harry would only kill her a little wouldn't he? She didn't know for sure. J

ade hopped on Lavender's broom and kicked off, bolting right between the gates. She barely made it through with the exception of her cloak which was tightly squeezed between the gates that were shut tight.

"Damn you." Jade whispered trying to tug on her cloak.

It barely moved and Jade instantly forgot about it when she saw rows and rows of shiny black muggle cars and brooms sitting neatly in the parking area. Jade saw Cho walking towards the elevators and she hid until Cho disappeared. Jade looked around the silent parking area. The ground was absolutely clean and spotless, made of cement. She could imagine Harry working in a place like this, since it looked absolutely frightening. Jade hadn't thought of how to get out while she was going in. She could be stuck as a prisoner here forever, who knew? Jade pressed the button on the elevator and waited until they opened. She walked in and looked at the different floors and wondered if it was a good idea for her to try and snoop around Harry's headquarters like this.

There were seven levels of the building and before pressing on any of the buttons; the elevator started moving by itself. Jade panicked and started slamming the parking level button to leave but the light never administered. Jade watched on in horror as the elevator rose level by level, reaching the 7th level. The elevator stopped and Jade covered her mouth, seeing a red arrow flash upwards. The elevator moved up again and Jade quickly looked at the buttons to see that there were seven levels and nothing said about an 8th floor.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open into a long white hallway leading to a dark door with a rosewood finish and a gleaming golden doorknob. There was a stand with a plant next to the door, making it look like a flat. Jade didn't care to adventure; she only needed to get out. She pressed on the parking level button but nothing happened and the elevator doors kept open.

"Shit…shit!" Jade hissed. She got out of the elevator and as soon as she did, the doors shut and starting working again. Jade started to look for a button for the elevators but found a keyhole.

"Why? Why does this happen to me?" Jade asked herself.

"I ask myself the same question every day." A voice said behind her.

Jade sharply turned around to see Harry a foot away from her and she screamed, jumping back.


	124. Part Six: Alfie

"I swear! I didn't do anything! If you're going to kill me I won't go down without a fight!" Jade said bracing herself. Harry looked darkly amused with his hands in his pockets.

"You'll fight me?" he asked, his tone heavily doubting her.

"Hey lad, I work out." Jade said trying to sound threatening. Her voice was so shaky and high pitched; she was dubious that it was working on Harry.

"Go on…hit me." He said grinning at her. Jade lowered her hands and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"I'm giving you a free hit. Go on." He said.

"You're insane. I'm not going to hit you." Jade said backing away from him.

"Why not?" he asked, advancing towards her.

"I'd never hit you. Not like I can but…it would be nice if you let me go. I'll speak of this to no one and we'll be happy and on our merry day." Jade said. Harry narrowed his eyes and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Too late…you're in my mercy now." He said. Jade widened her eyes.

There was only one thing she could do. She turned around and went to run, only to crash into a wall and stagger back into Harry's arms again.

"Ow…my face." Jade whimpered, touching her bruised cheek.

"Sometimes I worry about you." Harry said looking pained.

He picked her up in his arms and walked back to the wooden door. He pushed it open and walked into a spacious flat. They walked into the living room which was lit dimly. Harry set Jade down on the ivory leather sofa and walked away for the first aid kit.

There was an enormous television propped on a dark wood stand and a small place where Harry put his keys and notes. The floor was made out of rich cherry wood Jade had ever seen and everything smelled just like Harry. Jade looked behind the sofa and saw a vibrant rectangular wooden framed painting. The furniture were neutral touches to the dark and calming apartment. Everything in his apartment was masculine yet elegant and reminded her so much of Draco, except she felt more different in Draco's house; it _felt_ like home. Harry came back with a first aid box and turned on the wooden table lamp beside him.

"So when did you know I was here?" Jade asked as Harry wiped her cheek and chin with an alcohol wipe.

"Approximately 50 meters away. We have alarms too." He said. He threw away the wipe and took out a salve.

"So why didn't you just tell me 50 meters ago to go home?" Jade asked.

"When have you ever listened to anyone about warnings before? And I wanted you to come to me." He smiled. Jade glowered and Harry clicked his teeth.

"I have to say, the moment the camera monitors called me to tell me you were downstairs already in and I was impressed." He said.

"You would have been even more impressed if I actually didn't get my cloak caught in the gates. Sorry about that." Jade said. Harry finished dabbing the salve and wiped his hands with a tissue.

"They went to deal with you…luckily Ryker was there with them and stopped them. If he wasn't there and something happened to you, this world would have a few less men walking around in it." He said. Jade shuddered and Harry continued.

"I told them that as soon as you walked into the elevator, to make sure it takes you up to my floor." He said.

"How come it doesn't show on the elevator?" Jade asked.

"You need a key. No one can come up here except for me and Hannah." He said. Jade's eyes flashed and she quickly scanned the apartment with her eyes for a woman.

"Hannah?" Jade asked seeing Harry sit back in his seat.

"Does it bother you that I have a woman over in my apartment from time to time?" he asked casually.

Jade couldn't help but feel a little stung by his question. She didn't know what to think actually. For a good reason, she didn't like to know that Harry was seeing a woman that had the key to his top secret floor in his top secret apartment. She felt insecure and confused about Harry again to think that she had to share him with someone else. This was probably what Harry must have felt like to share her with Draco; which gave her an unpleasant feeling.

"It doesn't bother me at all. It's your life, your apartment, your building. Do what you want, I'm _fine_." Jade squeaked. Harry raised his eyebrow and Jade started to get up.

"I have to go, I have…stuff-" Jade was cut off by a knock at the door.

"That's Hannah." Harry said getting up. Jade made a face and mimicked Harry grotesquely behind his back.

"I saw that." Harry said not turning around. He opened the door and a middle aged woman with short platinum blonde hair wearing a black business suit walked in. She was very attractive and had a kind face with sharp features with stunning ice blue eyes.

"Jade, this is Hannah my housekeeper. Hannah this is Jade." Harry said.

"Oh I didn't know you had a guest over. Should I bring in dinner for two?" she asked setting the silver tray down. Harry turned around to Jade and gave a small jerk with his head.

"Are you going to have dinner with me?" he asked. Jade stared at Harry and Hannah, unable to speak.

"Should I call my husband? She looks quite pale." Hannah said looking worried.

"Bring up another tray of food." He said. Hannah nodded, concerned about Jade. After Hannah left, Harry closed the door, seeing Jade take a seat on the sofa.

"Are you going to be okay? You looked like you were about to faint." He said kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah…I'll be okay." Jade said.

Harry looked down at her shirt, seeing it bloodied and dirty. Jade's cell phone rang and she dug through her pockets, pulling it out. She looked at the display, seeing Draco's name and sighed roughly.

"Are things souring between our favorite Malfoy's?" Harry asked sitting next to Jade.

"Yes, what do you want?" Jade asked answering the phone.

"It's nighttime, where are you?" Draco asked sounding angry.

Jade wanted to go entirely ballistic on Draco and yell and scream at him for their previous conversation but stood calm in front of Harry.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to come home before curfew…father?" Jade asked.

"Jade. Just for once stop being unreasonable. We need to talk so just please come home so we can straighten things out." He said. Jade glanced at Harry who watched her sharply and she smiled.

"I love you too and we'll talk about this when I come back." Jade said tightly.

"This isn't right…who else is there with you?" he asked.

"No one." Jade said.

"Potter…Potter's there with you isn't he? Merlin's goddamn wand, Jade, why do you always go running to him whenever we get into one small argument?" he asked.

Jade got up and walked out of Harry's flat into the hallway. She closed the door to his flat, leaving Harry in and started to yell at Draco.

"Honestly I don't know what _your_ problem is Malfoy but I don't go running to Harry every time you decide to be a royal pain in the arse to me. If you rewind earlier up today, _you_ asked _me_ to move out of your house. _Why_? All of a sudden? You couldn't even tell me why I had to move out in the first place, you just dropped it right into my lap. When you're ready to grow up and have a civilized conversation without calling me a cheating whore just give me a ring." Jade said.

She snapped off the phone and looked up to see Hannah walking towards her with a tray.

"I'm really sorry Hannah but I have to go. I'm dirty, my shirt is bloodied…_I'm _bloodied." Jade said.

"I can get an extra shirt for you. I know your size." She said.

The door opened and Harry stepped out, his arms crossed.

"I was just telling Jade that I could give her an extra shirt to wear." Hannah said.

"That's a good idea." He said to Hannah. He looked at Jade and opened the door wider for her.

"Get in." he said.

Jade obeyed and Hannah left to get Jade's shirt. Harry grabbed Jade by the arm and firmly pushed her into the bathroom.

"Harry I need to go home, Draco wants me home and-"

"If he sees you walk in with a bloody torn shirt, he'll come after me and things you won't like what happens next." He said. "Shower, get dressed, have dinner and I'll drop you back to Malfoy." He said.

He closed the door before Jade could fit in another word. Jade stood for a few minutes in the bathroom, seething silently to herself. She pulled off her clothes and turned on the shower in Harry's elegant bathroom. It felt like she was stepping into the picture on an ad, advertising bathrooms. There were golden taps on the smooth glistening marble counters. The Terra Cotta tiles on the walls and floors gave the bathroom a rustic look, yet tastefully posh. There was a wide clear mirror hanging on the wall, over the extended counter where there were complimentary soaps and lotions. Jade looked at herself in the mirror and nearly let out a scream. She looked like Death had run over her ten times and back.

Stepping into the shower, Jade grabbed the soap from the holder and lathered it up, breathing Harry's scent in deeply. Smelling the powerful and alluring scent of musky leatherwood, black pepper, and violet overwhelmed her senses and nearly made her slip and fall in Harry's tub. After spending a half an hour, using Harry's soap, shower gel and shampoo, Jade rinsed herself off and stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the stack of towel holders on the wall. She dried her hair and heard Harry knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Jade asked opening it an inch.

"Your clothes." He said handing it to her. He pushed the door gently and Jade pushed back.

"Don't try it." Jade said seeing him grin. He let go and she shut the door, dressing up quickly before Harry changed his mind and attacked her this time.

Jade walked out of the bathroom in black pants and a snug black shirt with her dirty clothes in her hands. Harry who was sitting on the sofa, got up and walked her to the small dining table where their food was waiting. They both took a seat and started on their dinner.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Romania?" Jade asked taking a piece of her smoked salmon.

"Nothing's going on in Romania. It started there but migrated all the way in our area." Harry said.

"Does he have a name?" Jade asked.

Harry shook his head and clenched his fist tightly. He was hunched over his plate, obviously irritated that he hadn't yet caught whoever was behind this. Jade placed a hand over his, feeling him pick it up and kiss it. They finished their dinner silently and Jade's eyes kept sweeping across the table, looking for dessert.

"You're looking for dessert aren't you?" Harry asked seeing Jade look up, biting her lip.

"How else do you keep your blood sugar level normal? You eat all this crap." Jade said seeing Harry cock an eyebrow and look away from her as if she were a lost case.

"You wiped your plate clean; don't act cheeky with me." He said. Jade got up from her seat and Harry caught her hand, getting up with her.

"Do Ron and Hermione know about this building?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"They know but they never visit unless it's an emergency." He said. Jade nodded and Harry leaned back against the wall with one foot propped against it, still holding Jade's hand.

"I picked this location myself, not only because it's convenient for me to get to the Ministry and anywhere else but this is the place where my parents were murdered." He said.

"Godric's Hollow, why would you have your headquarters here?" Jade asked softly.

"I wake up every day without forgetting what happened to my parents and everyone else affected during Voldemort's time. What better place can give you motivation like this?" he asked.

Jade looked on at him, admiring what he did everyday for people like her. Even though some of the things he did that he didn't want Jade to know about were quite scary, it was better off that way.

"So you catch underground criminals in here don't you? This is nice." Jade said seeing Harry smirk.

"Can I see all the levels?" Jade asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Maybe one or two."

"What about three, four, five, six and seven?" Jade asked.

"Those are for big people to play with. Not you." Harry said. Jade frowned and took her hand away from Harry. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"You look good in my uniform." Harry said. His eyes grew dark from the playful emerald green he had on earlier and Jade suddenly felt uncomfortable to where this was leading.

"Nah…black really isn't a good color on me. Makes me look more like a vampire." Jade said skittishly.

"Maybe you should work for me." Harry said turning her around pressing her against a wall.

Jade gulped and Harry grinned, stepping back.

"Every time." He said.

Jade's phone rang and Harry picked it up from the table and handed it to her.

"I'm coming, stop getting your knickers in a twist!" Jade said.

"I will if you won't let Potter twist yours." Draco said hotly.

Jade closed the phone and gave Harry an incredulous look.

"Men! Unbelievable!" Jade said.

"I told you I was better." He said. Jade and Harry walked out of his flat and down the elevator.

The elevator stopped on the third level, seeing Blake and Peyton walk in.

"Mr. Potter." They said nodding at Harry who nodded back.

"Mrs.…Potter?" they said weakly. Jade blushed seeing Harry flash a smile at her.

"Mr. Potter there has been a file from the management of a famous muggle band from America, The Arizona Sisters. Unfortunately some of our men are unable to travel and Zane…can't because of his child." Blake explained.

"Why can't you both go?" Harry asked Peyton and Blake both reddened and cleared their throats.

"By both muggle and magic Ministry law, we are not allowed to travel outside of England-"

"Stop. Try to see if anyone else is willing to step in. They're three teenage girls for fuck's sake." Harry said.

They reached the parking level and stepped out.

"We'll try again but the managers of the tour and band requested they meet with you." Blake said handing Harry a file.

"Set up an appointment for tomorrow morning." Harry said. They nodded and left quickly, leaving Harry and Jade in front of the Porsche.

"What happens if you can't find anyone for this job?" Jade asked getting into the Porsche. Harry snapped on his seatbelt and started the car.

"I wouldn't be able to do it. They'd have to find someone else for security." He said.

"You do security as well?" Jade asked.

"Catching criminals and high quality protection service for the people." He said.

"You sound like an advertisement for superheroes." Jade said seeing Harry smirk.

He turned towards the gate and rolled up slightly. Jade noticed that her cloak wasn't stuck anymore between the gates. A man in black, lean and thinner than the rest of Harry's men walked up with a small headset attached to his head. He walked towards the car and Harry pressed a button that made Jade's side of the window descend.

"Your cloak Ma'am." He said handing the cloak to her.

"Thanks." Jade said burning in embarrassment.

He gave her a brief smile, friendlier than the rest and stepped back, pointing to the gates with his wand. The gates opened and Harry drove off, out of the building. Jade and Harry fell into a comfortable silence during the ride home. Jade looked out of the window, appreciating the nearly nonexistent sounds of the engine running. The phone rang and Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's mine." Harry said. He flipped his phone and answered it. He stood quiet, listening to the caller.

"Cancel it and return their money." He said. He closed the phone, his eyes hard.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

"I'm short a person for the security management for the Arizona Sisters." He said.

Jade didn't respond. She only chewed her bottom lip, thinking of one possible way to resolve it but she was too scared to ask Harry.

"Just ask me if you want to join; I'm not Malfoy, I won't bite you." he said.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" Jade asked.

"I find your silence easier to read." He said.

"That doesn't make sense at all." Jade said looking confused.

"Makes sense to me babe." He said. He turned the corner into Draco's neighborhood and stopped the car.

"So…can I do it? Can I help you?" Jade asked.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said.

"Good I'll just-" Jade stopped when she saw a branch over Draco's house move. A shadow of a man, creeping towards the house, against the branch set showers of chills through her entire body. She immediately threw open the door and ran out with her wand.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Jade shouted.

The spell missed the man who fell out of the branch and landed on the ground. Harry grabbed the man up with his hand and Jade gasped at who she saw under the moonlight. 

_"Alfie?!"_


	125. Part Six: Bruise Like A Peach

"You know him?" Harry asked, still holding Alfie in the air as he choked and thrashed his legs around.

"He's my ex-fiancé. What in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you doing here?" Jade asked vehemently.

The front door to Draco's house opened and Draco walked out with Sage behind him. He saw Harry holding Alfie by the collar, a few inches off of the ground and Jade right next to him.

"I had a yard party I wasn't invited to?" Draco quipped.

Harry dropped Alfie on the ground and he scrambled up, shaking his light brown hair that always seemed to stick straight up as if he were electrocuted. Jade could see that he hadn't changed at all. Alfie had the same boyish face and his blue green eyes always made him seem younger and innocent than he already was.

"That hurt!" Alfie complained rubbing his neck.

"_What are you doing here?!_" Jade yelled.

"Nice to see you again cookie." Alfie snorted.

"Don't call me that." Jade growled.

"_This_ was your ex fiancé?" Harry asked looking at Alfie.

"He's been chewing my brains since he came." Draco said to Jade.

"Why is he so mean to me?" Alfie asked taking a few steps backwards. He bumped into Harry who gave him an icy stare and turned around, walking back to Draco who glared at him.

"Why are you here, on the tree branch? Why aren't you in Romania where I left you?" Jade asked.

"There was a nitty Kneazle stuck on the tree and I had to get him off. He's still stuck there, poor thing." Alfie said.

"What are you, five?" Sage asked.

Everyone looked at Sage who had her arms crossed, looking at Alfie like he was stupid.

"Do I look five to you little girl?" he asked.

"Not with those wrinkles." Sage said.

Draco and Jade couldn't help but snort in laughter and Harry grinned. Alfie looked at all of them, flipped his head and pranced off.

"I'm going back in. You have dirty floors." He said.

Jade gasped and looked at Draco who shrugged.

"He's on Auror watch and I was forced to keep him here. I didn't know how to tell you because I know you couldn't stand him." He said.

They heard a small crash and some pots and pans clatter on the floor. 

_"I'm okay!"_ Alfie said from inside.

Draco closed his eyes tightly and drew in his breath, calming himself. Sage put her hands to her face and shook her head. Harry only bent his head shaking slightly, smiling, probably thinking that he had to be lucky not to be a part of having to live with Alfie.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said.

"Tomorrow for what?" Draco asked sharply. Harry cut Draco a look and Jade quickly stepped in between them.

"I'll explain. I'll see you tomorrow Harry." Jade said.

After exchanging cold looks with Draco, Harry left and Jade turned around to Draco who had his eyes on her shirt and pants.

"You _look_ like a Potter." He said. He stepped closer and took a sniff. "You _smell_ exactly like him. You didn't eat him did you?" Draco asked, feigning fear.

"Stop being an arse to me. I had a really bad day." Jade said.

"Really did you? Of course you did. While you were out, humoring Potter, I was inside with that neurotic ex-fiancé of yours. He's been cleaning and scrubbing every single thing we have!" Draco said.

"Aw, you've got yourself the perfect wife!" Jade said.

She faked a smile and walked into the house, seeing that everything was spotless. The carpets were vacuumed, the sofas were clean and the pillows were propped. The wooden floors were shined, waxed and polished, so were all the furniture Draco had.

"Déjà vu." Jade said, reliving old memories of her shared apartment with Alfie.

"What does that mean?" Sage asked looking up and Draco and Jade.

"It means he's retarded." Draco answered with a scowl. Alfie walked into the living room with an apron and pointed at the three of them.

"Shoes _off_! Cloaks on the rack! Wash your hands and face!" he said.

"Fuck this." Draco said walking in. Alfie gasped loudly and snapped towards him.

"You're putting your germs _everywhere_!" he said.

Draco picked up a lamp from nearby and sent it flying across the room. It crashed, breaking into tiny little pieces and Alfie slumped against the wall, his face pale.

"I _live_ here so I can put my germs wherever I please. If you even say one word about germs, I'll dig you halfway through the ground and make sure that a Hippogriff defecates on you!" he said. Alfie nodded quickly and Draco walked out, upstairs. Jade shook her head and looked to see Sage mirroring her reaction.

"Come on, let's get you washed up and ready for bed." Jade said taking Sage's hand.

"What about a cookie before bed?" she asked. Jade smiled at her.

"You think just like me. I'm so proud." Jade said. They walked towards the kitchen and Jade took the feather duster from Alfie.

"Go to your room and go to sleep before Draco changes his mind and kills you." Jade said. Alfie sighed and got up from the floor.

"He's abusive and a bully! I can't believe you actually like him, or is it because he slaps you around to make you stay with him?" Alfie asked.

"He's not abusive with me at all. He's a great man and I love him." Jade said seeing Alfie roll his eyes.

"Of course, it's not like those bruises and cuts on your face came from somewhere else. You love the men who beat men like me up." Alfie said.

"Everyone beats you up; even Aunt Muriel does it." Jade said.

"She's still not alive is she?" Alfie asked carefully.

Jade scoffed and walked away with Sage, up the stairs. Jade walked into Draco's bedroom, seeing him working at his desk. Jade handed Sage her pajamas and saw her run off, into the bathroom to change. Jade picked out Draco's old T shirt and a pair of boxers and took off the shirt and pants Hannah gave her to wear.

"What happened to your old clothes?" Draco asked. Jade turned around to see Draco fully turned towards her, his long legs stretched out.

"I took a fall while I was trying to catch Parvati's dog and there was blood and dirt all over my shirt." Jade said, touching her chin absentmindedly.

"How did you get to wearing Potter's clothes?" Draco asked, seeing her slip on his shirt.

"I followed Cho to his building and sneaked in." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"Of course." He said.

"I used his bathroom to clean up and his housekeeper was nice enough to give me extra clothes…listen, I should apologize. I said some rude things to you that I had no clue about." She said.

Draco got up from his seat and walked over to take Jade's hands. He kissed her forehead and her chin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make our lives easier and told you the truth from before. I'm also really sorry about accusing you of running to Potter. You know how much I hate him and I hate having you near him." He said softly. Jade nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"He's mental, absolutely nutters and I don't trust him with you." he said.

"Harry wouldn't do anything like that to me." Jade said seeing Draco shake his head.

"That's what you think, but all I know is this; I'm crazy about you…and if something happens to you on Potter's watch, I'll kill him. It's as simple as that." He said.

"Whatever makes you happy." Jade said.

Draco smiled and leaned forward, kissing her. They both moved towards the bed and Draco set her down, mounting on top of her.

"It feels like years after having a fight." Draco said shifting his legs on the sides of her waist.

The door flew open and Alfie walked in with face creams.

"Seriously who wears this type of crap creams? It clogs your pores entirely messes up the tone of your skin! Oh! Were you both getting romantic? I see Jade's never changed. Always the under achiever, if you know what I mean." Alfie jeered.

Jade was astonished and looked at Draco, seeing the vein start bulging, possibly forming into another person so Draco could make twice the damage intended for Alfie. Jade held on to Draco and slowly stood up.

"Stop it." Draco warned.

"She's such a prude isn't she? Like she's never had sex in her life before. This one bloke took her virginity in Hogwarts and she was upset about it while we were together. I don't know if she still does it now but you might want to find out his name and beat his nuts raw." Alfie said rapidly.

"The only nuts I want to beat raw are yours." Draco snarled.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here buddy! One question though, does she like those really fun sex positions where you-"

Draco grabbed Alfie by the collar and threw him across the hallway. Alfie crashed and Jade ran out of the bedroom to see Draco walk swiftly over to Alfie to pick him up.

"Don't hit me! I bruise like a peach! I bruise like a peach!" he squeaked.

"Draco don't do it. It's not worth losing your job over." Jade said. Draco was only glaring at Alfie, deciding whether to choose his job or beating Alfie to death. Draco threw Alfie in his room and shut the door locked.

"_One_ more sex joke and I'll turn him into one." Draco said to Jade.

"Absolutely." Jade said taking him away from Alfie's door.

"Just calm down." Jade said. She took him downstairs, into the kitchen.

"Why do I have to be here? I want to go upstairs." He said.

"You sit there and be quiet. I'm hungry, where did Sage go?" Jade asked.

"Here." Sage said walking into the kitchen. Draco picked her up and sat her on a stool in the island. Jade set out two glasses of milk and a plate of Molly's cookies.

"We're running out. Maybe we should make a batch tomorrow." Jade said sitting next to Sage.

"Can I help?" Sage asked taking a cookie.

"Of course you can. You'll be my Mini-Chef." Jade said seeing Sage smile.

"I thought I was your Mini-Chef." Draco winked, taking a cookie.

"You don't look Mini at all." Sage said to Draco who smiled.

"So do other places of me that can speak for itself. Don't you agree Jade?" Draco asked slyly. Sage furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused.

"What's he talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Something he won't have if he doesn't shut up." Jade warned Draco with a smile.

"Why don't you both have children?" Sage asked. Jade stopped eating and looked at Draco who froze.

"Er..." Jade said.

"Is it because you both aren't married?" Sage asked.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons why." Draco said.

"What are the other reasons?" Sage asked. Draco looked like he was having fun, unaware that Jade was starting to get uncomfortable.

"She won't marry me." Draco listed.

"Why won't you marry him? He's a good guy!" Sage said. Jade giggled and pulled Sage on her lap.

"Is he really? Would you marry him?" Jade asked seeing Sage make a face.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I can do your laundry; I can cook, clean and protect you." Draco said.

"Can you make cookies like these?" Sage asked holding up another cookie.

"Will you marry me if I said yes?" Draco asked her. Sage squealed and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Ew! No! I can't marry you!" she said.

"Why not?" Draco asked tickling her feet.

"Because you're too old!" she said. Draco placed a hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt.

"You're the first woman who's rejected me for that." He said. Jade and Sage burst into laughter, making fun of Draco. After they were finished with their milk and cookies, they gave Sage a quick bath, dried her and dressed her.

"And we are ready for bed!" Jade said carrying a laughing Sage to Draco's bed. They settled under the covers and saw Draco walking towards the bed.

"Last one up has to turn off the lights!" Jade called.

"Bullocks." Draco muttered. He turned off the lights and slid into the covers.

"Goodnight." He said kissing Jade as Sage slept between them.

"Night." Jade said.

"Goodnight." Sage said.


	126. Part Six: Cedric Diggory

In the morning, Jade woke up early to see Draco getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jade whispered so she wouldn't wake Sage up.

"I'm going to cut grass. Want to help?" he asked kissing her.

"I don't think so." Jade said smiling and shaking her head. Draco ran his hands through her hair, kissing her.

"On the floor? Quietly?" Draco breathed against her neck. Jade gave a nervous glance towards Sage who was sleeping angelically on the bed.

"I don't want her to wake up and see us." Jade said.

"That's why we'll do it quietly." He said.

He kissed her again and before they could get on the floor, a large hum of a vacuum went off. They broke off the kiss and watched Sage rub her eyes and wake up from her sleep. They heard Alfie's unmelodious singing from downstairs.

"Why? Why is he doing this to us?" Jade nearly cried.

The vacuuming and singing stopped as they heard a doorbell from downstairs. Draco left off and Jade helped Sage out of bed.

"If you weren't on Auror watch, I would have taken you out and let you play in the park or something." Jade said as she brushed her teeth. Sage spit and rinsed.

"It's okay. I like looking around the house and planning booby traps for Alfie." Sage said. Jade smiled and wiped her face with a towel.

"It's mind boggling how you're so much like my family. I think you would like my cousins, Fred and George. They're the owner of-"

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes! _COOL_!" Sage exclaimed, looking thrilled. There was a knock on the door and Jade opened it to see Rita standing there, four months pregnant.

"Hey! How was the honeymoon?" Jade asked hugging Rita.

"Oh Jade it was so beautiful. The Rainbow Gathering in the Amazon was breathtaking. Too bad I was pregnant, otherwise I would have smoked the-"

"_Well Rita_, this is Sage. Sage, this is Rita, a good friend of mine." Jade said quickly. Rita gasped and shook Sage's hand.

"You're so beautiful! Look at your eyes." Rita smiled brightly.

Jade, Rita and Sage walked down the stairs to see Shetty and Draco staring at Alfie who wiped the ceiling fan, on a ladder.

"Why? Why? Why?" Jade asked.

"Groovy apron. It's got like flowers and a sun in it." Shetty said. Jade patted Draco's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Well I have to head to work in a few minutes. Sorry for leaving them here with you." Jade said. Draco caught Jade's arm and pulled her close.

"You're going to pay me back big time tonight." Draco said.

Jade apparated off to her apartment building to pick up more clothes. She saw her neighbor, Mrs. Jones step outside, looking pleasantly surprised to see Jade.

"Jade! It's been ages!" she said.

"Hi Mrs. Jones, how's Mr. Jones?" Jade asked seeing her nod.

"He's doing well, thank you for asking. What brings you back?" she asked.

"I actually have work and came here to pick up a few clothes. I'll see you tomorrow?" Jade asked seeing Mrs. Jones nod.

"Great to see you again. Oh and by the way dear, there's been a strange man asking for you." Mrs. Jones said seeing Jade open the door.

"Strange man?" Jade asked.

Mrs. Jones went to speak but her eyes moved behind Jade and she pointed. "There he is." She said.

Jade turned around, seeing a painfully handsome man with chiseled features and dark grey eyes. He was unnaturally pale and the first thought that popped into Jade's mind was _vampire_.

"Hello." He said politely.

Jade gaped at him and he stretched out his hand.

"Cedric Diggory." He said.

As soon as he had said that, Jade felt the fear and panic seize her. She heard about Cedric. She didn't know him very well, since she had never met him but she knew this much; he was supposed to be dead.

"That's not funny, he's dead." Jade said squeaked. Cedric smiled at Jade, exposing his fangs.

"Exactly. Be a polite little dear and invite me into your home." He drawled. A couple of other tall pale vampires appeared behind him, as usual, looking unusually glamorous.

"What do you want from me?" Jade asked.

"The little girl and the joke you nearly married." Cedric said holding up two pictures. One picture had Sage and her parents, both dark haired and wearing glasses. The other one was a very old picture of Alfie and Jade, arms around each other's shoulders, their heads slightly tilted inwards.

"What do you want with them? What the hell is your problem anyways, killing this child's parents?" Jade asked.

Cedric snarled and for a second, Jade thought he was going to step in but couldn't. He couldn't go an inch past the door.

"Sorry I can't invite you in…my place is a mess you know?" Jade said, feeling wholeheartedly cocky.

Cedric didn't move from his place, and neither did that demon glare.

"You're going to get out sometime. And when you do, you better watch your back and that flimsy beautiful neck of yours." He said in a husky voice.

"Okie Dokie. Goodbye now." Jade said.

She slammed the door in their faces and silently screamed at herself.

_'Great going Jade. They're going to tear your veins out with their teeth now!' _Jade's conscious said to her.

She took out her cell phone and thought seriously about who to call. She could call Draco and have him pick her up, but that meant they were leaving Sage alone and unprotected…under Rita and Shetty's care. Jade couldn't think of anyone else except for Harry, but there were certain complications to that. As much as she liked Harry and thought he was entirely capable of making an army of James Bond look like amateurs; she didn't want him to get hurt because of her. Hermione and Ginny used to mention before how psychologically daunting it was for Harry after Cedric's death occurred.

Jade's phone rang and she flipped it open with shaky hands.

"Where are you?" Harry asked. Jade gasped, feeling relieved to hear Harry's voice.

"Harry!" Jade said in exasperation.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately.

"Yes. Yes I am. I just…I was working out." Jade said.

"Where exactly are you? I know you're not in Malfoy's house." He said.

"How would you know that?" Jade asked.

"Tracking device. I put it in your purse but I guess you don't have it with you." he said.

"No I don't." Jade said.

The door started rattling and Jade stood quiet with Harry on the other line. The knob turned and Harry stepped in, pocketing back whatever he used to open the door.

"Oh my God." Jade said, placing her hands on her chest. She slid down the wall and Harry walked over to her, wearing a black tuxedo.

"Did I scare you?" he asked. He lightly swept his fingers through her cheeks and ran it against her hair.

"I just thought…someone else." Jade said, seeing him look into her eyes. It was a piercing look, as if he were trying to read her mind. Jade instantly broke the eye contact and pushed him off of her.

"_Don't _try Legilimency on me. It's not fair-"

"So when I come into your apartment one day to find you murdered, _that_ would be fair?" he asked.

"I didn't ask you to help me Harry. I can take care of myself. If I need you, I'll let you know but just _stay _out of my head!" Jade said, making eye contact with him again. He fringed his eyebrows slightly and Jade looked away, clasping her hands against her ears. 

_"La, la, la, la, la, la!" _Jade hollered.

She looked at Harry who rolled his eyes and took a seat on the sofa. As she kept yelling, the door opened and Zane walked in with clothes in his hands. He stopped to see Jade yelling with her hands on her ears. Jade immediately stopped, noting that he was somewhat frightened of her and set her clothes on the sofa arm.

"Her…uniform." Zane said backing away.

"Great…are you coming with us?" Jade asked seeing him give her a nod. Jade nodded as well and took her clothes.

"Wait outside." Harry said to Zane.

Jade walked into her bedroom and shut the door, looking at the simple spaghetti strapped black dress, embroidered with metallic chains in a narrow slit between her breasts. Jade slipped the dress on and turned her back to the mirror, seeing that the dress was semi backless. The sides had long slits for her own convenience. Jade applied her own makeup and put her hair up into a messy bun and got into a pair of silver heels. Harry knocked on her bedroom door and Jade opened it, seeing him slide inside.

"I'm ready. Although I have a question, why are we dressed like this?" Jade asked. Harry kept staring at her, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Jade felt her cheeks flare and turned back around, spritzing her perfume on her neck and wrists. She watched Harry from the mirror, walking up behind her. He placed a hand on her navel and pressed her back close to his chest. Jade rested her hands on his arm, shutting her eyes as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"I shouldn't have used Legilimens on you." he said. Without a warning, Harry sharply turned her around. He pushed her roughly against the Snitch dressing table and some of the things fell off, onto the floor.

"But if I sense that you're in any kind of danger…I'm going to do whatever I please whether you like it…or not." he whispered. Jade held on to him, feeling her heart beat so hard, her body was moving with it. Harry leaned in and kissed her, running his hands up her bare back and grasp her hair. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"I'll see you in the living room." He said.

Jade took a few minutes to get herself back together before heading out. She rearranged her hair and makeup, grabbed her purse and left the apartment with Zane and Harry. After getting out, Harry took a firm hold of Jade's arm and nodded towards Zane, seeing him apparate.

"Ready?" he asked Jade.

"I don't think so." She said.

Harry grinned and they disapparated off to their location.


	127. Part Six: The Arizona Sisters

They were in front of a large hotel with golden gates and an enormous water fountain in front of it. The gardening and pavement were so impeccably clean; Jade believed she could eat right off of it. Harry walked ahead, pulling her along and greeted the hotel staff who were all dressed in white button down shirts and tan pants. Zane appeared in front of them, in the same black pants and black shirt uniform.

"They're in a suite penthouse and their conference dinner is in approximately 15 minutes." Zane said. Harry nodded and lifted the sleeve on his tuxedo to reveal his Rolex.

"Station yourselves around the exits and entrances. Scan everyone who comes in, you know the rest." Harry said seeing Zane give him a nod. "Let's go." Harry said placing his hand on the small of Jade's back.

They walked away from Zane and stepped into the elevators, going up.

"Why are we dressed like this?" Jade asked. Harry took out a room key and handed it to Jade.

"Because we'll be at the same table of the conference dinner with the sisters. Their manager requested we abide by the black tie code." He said.

"Exactly what are we protecting these girls from?" Jade asked.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, towards the suite.

"Crazy fan girls, reporters, stalkers or anyone just crazy in general." Harry said.

"Wow. You know, you're the only celebrity I know." Jade said. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not a celebrity." He said.

"Say what you want but people are gob smacked around you." Jade said. He gave her a small smile and draped an arm around her.

"Are you gob smacked when I'm around?" he asked.

"No." Jade said giving him a nervous laugh.

Harry's smile vanished and he gave her a doubtful look. He raised his hand and knocked on the door to the suite and in a matter of minutes a slightly overweight man, with his white shirt matted on to him by the sweat opened the door.

"Thank God you're here!" he said, wiping his glistening face. He was carrying a large clipboard on his arm with a stack of papers against it.

"We need to go in five minutes." Harry said.

Jade heard the Arizona Sisters from inside and one of them screamed. 

_"You can't use my hair gel Mona, you slut!"_

"I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm older than you." Mona said.

"By a minute." The other retorted.

"Aren't they little divas?" the man asked nervously.

"Charming." Jade said seeing them appear, half done.

They looked all the same age, each looking somewhat different than the other. They all were younger than Jade, around the age of 18. All of them were small and proportionate with tanned skin and small pointy noses. One had pixie cut with dark magenta highlights and violet eyes. The second one had pin straight blonde hair and the third had curly brown hair.

"Oh my God…do you see him?" the blonde one asked, looking at Harry.

"Piece of eye candy." The magenta one said crossing her arms and winking at Harry. Jade slowly looked at Harry who ignored them.

"Four minutes, or else they're going the way they are." Harry warned.

"I'm going to need a few minutes; I have a phone call to make." The curly brown haired said.

"No Jonah, you can't make a phone call now! You need to get dressed! Your dinner is in a few-"

"Three minutes." Harry said.

"Listen to the nice man!" the man said.

Jonah quirked her upper lip into a playful snarl, eyeing Harry down.

"Oh I'll listen all right." Jonah said, putting her ear to the phone.

Harry simply took the cord line of the telephone from the wall and with one yank, the cord popped out, along with the small box against the wall. He turned to Jade and nodded at them.

"Two and a half minutes to get dressed or I'm getting Zane to drag them out the way they are." He said. He left, shutting the door behind him and Jade immediately went to work.

"He's not serious is he?" the magenta one asked.

"He's as serious as he is handsome." Jade said, holding up their gowns.

"I know you're Jonah." Jade said handing it to the curly haired one. "Who is Mona and Lola?" Jade asked.

"Mona would be me." The magenta haired one said, taking her short grey dress.

"And I'm Lola." The blonde one said, taking her white dress with rhinestones around it.

"Well Jonah, Mona and Lola, you all have two minutes before Harry comes back." Jade said.

"I love your accent. Can you say something in England?" Lola asked. Jade blinked at her and Mona giggled, stripping down to her underwear.

"Er…England is actually a country, what you meant was _English_." Jade said seeing them all burst out laughing.

"That's so cool!" Mona said.

Jade looked at them strangely, unable to find her accent amusing to anyone. If anything was amusing, it was _their_ accents!

"I'll give you all a minute to get ready then." Jade said, earning another set of laughs. Jade left the room and bumped into the manager on the way.

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Andrew." He said sticking his hand out.

"Jade. Pleasure to meet you." she said shaking his hand.

"You have such a pretty accent."

"I'm sure if you told that to the rest of the 61 million people in the U.K., they'd appreciate it." Jade said.

"So you work for security huh? You probably carry around cuffs." He winked. Jade leaned in, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Cuffs?" Jade asked. He grinned and leaned in closer.

"You know you have them with you." he said.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Andrew." Jade said stepping away from him.

There was a firm rap on the door and Jade opened it to see Harry standing there.

"Time's up." He said.

"I'm ready Romeo. Take your Juliet into thee arms." Lola said, stretching out her arms. She went to hug Harry who jumped back.

"Out." He said simply.

"You want to play it the hard way Romeo?" Lola breathed.

"Right this way." Jade said showing her out.

"If you want, we can stay behind and I'll show you how my hotel can give you my complimentary room service." Mona said, nudging her shoulder against Harry's chest. Harry only pushed her off and Jonah stepped in front of him.

"We're the Arizona sisters…you don't put any of us off. What's the deal with you? You can't be gay but you don't look like the relationship type either." She said looking over him.

"This really isn't the time! You have a dinner conference to attend to!" Andrew said before Harry shot Jonah's head off. They ushered the sisters out and Harry took a deep breath.

"Embarrassing to say but I can see it already happening." Harry said to Jade as they walked out.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Daily Prophet: The Boy Who Lived; Dies Tragically Shooting Himself After Shooting the Arizona Sisters." He said. Jade broke into silent giggles. They boarded on the elevator, to the Conference Dinner.

Jade and Harry both shielded the Arizona Sisters as they walked into the grand ballroom of the hotel. Reporters, photographers and rabid fans were screaming from the top of their lungs to get the Arizona Sister's attention. Jonah, Mona and Lola waved, smiled and whizzed past. As soon as they were inside of the ballroom, Jade blinked a couple of times from the bright flashes of the cameras. As soon as the floating white spots faded away, she took a seat on at her assigned place. She sat at a table, a few feet away from where Harry and the Sisters sat. She looked around to see Zane and a couple of other men at their spots, looking around, standing like rocks.

A few minutes later, Jade's phone started ringing and she picked up.

"I miss you desperately. These people are driving me insane." Draco said.

Jade smiled. She could picture him making a face and rubbing his forehead in the small corner of the house.

"I miss you too love and it won't be all that bad. I'll be there as soon as this Conference Dinner is over." She said.

"I found Shetty smoking in the bathroom and Rita's trying to make those Vegan doughnuts again with your ex cleaning up after her. And guess who else is coming to visit?" he asked.

"Who?" Jade asked.

"Your Great Aunt! Aunt Muriel wants to come over! I tried to tell her not to come but she was so persistent. I might just kill myself." He said.

"You can kill yourself after I come home and have my way with you, now where's Sage?" Jade asked.

"She's sitting right in front of me. She actually wants to talk to you but before I give her the phone, you should know about the pranks that she pulled today." He said.

"Pranks? Sage?" Jade asked. She heard Sage fighting for the phone from Draco.

"Hello? Jade? It wasn't my fault! I swear! I only put the Saran wrap on the door but I wasn't finished and Alfie stepped right through it!" Sage said.

"Sage! Was he badly hurt?" Jade asked.

"No…not _that_ bad." She said.

"Then you haven't really done a good job then have you? Better luck next time." She said hearing her giggle. She heard Draco take the phone away from Sage.

"Why are you teaching bad things to little children?" he asked.

"Sounds like someone fancies Alfie." Jade said hearing Draco protest.

"Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's a little serious." She said, all traces of her humor gone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I really need you to be careful. I can't tell you everything over the phone, mainly because Harry's nearby and he probably has a listening device on me." Jade said looking towards Harry who had his eyes locked on her.

"Isn't that sweet and romantic of him? He's also a bloody psycho!" Draco said in a fake cheery voice.

"Be extremely careful and don't let anyone out of the house. Rita, Shetty, Sage, maybe Alfie but don't let anyone out and most certainly, _don't _invite anyone you don't know in." she said.

"You think I don't know that? I know vampires can't come in without being invited." He said.

"That's great, but be careful until I come back all right? We need to talk." She said. Draco yawned and made a small sound of agreement.

"I love you." Jade said.

"Love you too." He responded.

Jade closed the phone and peeked at Harry who still had his eyes on her. Jade quickly looked away and looked around until the dinner was over.

* * *

By the end of the dinner conference, all three sisters were drunk and the reporters sat viciously with recorders in their hands.

"I fucked Pete Sawyer!" Lola slurred.

The photographers clicked away menacingly and the reporters scribbled the notes down. Jade, Zane and Harry blocked everyone from site, taking the girls upstairs.

"You are the man of my dreams! Come here!" Lola said, trying to make a grab for Harry who kept dodging her throughout the entire evening.

"I like a man with few words but your body speaks louder than words and I _love_ that!" Mona said going to charge at him. Jade tried to hold her back but Mona ran towards Harry who sidestepped and she crashed against the wall headfirst.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her forehead.

"We need to have a few words." Harry said to Andrew who gulped nervously.

The Arizona Sisters were safely back in their suites and Harry left with Andrew, leaving Zane and Jade alone. They stood together in awkward silence. After a few minutes, Jade tried to break it.

"So you won't be coming tomorrow because of the baby will you?" Jade asked seeing Zane nod. "What did you name her?" Jade asked.

"Enya." He said with a soft smile. Jade smiled along with him, repeating the name over again.

"Enya…it's beautiful. Where did you get it from?" Jade asked.

"My late mother." He said.

They lapsed into another silence and Jade looked at the ceiling, working out the patterns in her head.

"Can I…tell you something? Personally?" Zane asked.

"Yeah sure." Jade said.

"It's just…I don't know anyone else to talk to except for Gin and Harry but Harry's a bit hard to talk to sometimes you know?" he said seeing Jade nod.

"You have no idea." She said.

"But I know Harry only trusts you so I thought I can trust you with some things too." He said turning pink.

"Things like what?" Jade asked.

"Since Gin and I have the baby…we sort of live together, taking care of Enya and all." He said looking at the carpeted floor.

"Uh huh." Jade said.

"So one night Gin asks me…where is this going? And I look at her and tell her…it's going _somewhere_." He said seeing Jade give him a hesitant nod. "She gave me the same exact nod and didn't say anything after that. She went straight to sleep and I sat on the bed for a half an hour wondering if I screwed anything up between us." He said.

Jade could tell the poor thing was absolutely confused. Zane lived the life of Harry Potter's best man, fighting, shooting and most likely killing off evil people. She wasn't too surprised to find out that Zane didn't know what women really wanted, sometimes even Draco slipped up when the answer was staring right at him.

"Well you just had a child with her and that's made a kind of bond between you both that you wouldn't be able to ignore. Knowing Ginny and women all around the world…she wants to consolidate your relationship with her." She said. Zane still looked confused and shook his head slightly.

"How? What does she want me to do?" he asked.

"She wants you to marry her." Jade said bluntly.

"What?" Zane asked. He started to show clear signs of panic and tugged on his collar, trying to cool off.

"Marriage? White long dress? Flowers? An aisle? Rings? A priest?" he asked, his blue eyes starting to bulge.

"Hey, maybe you should just take a seat-" Jade started to say but Zane's body went limp and he fell back with a large crash. Jade gasped, clasping her mouth shut with her hands, watching an unconscious Zane on the floor.

The suite door opened and Harry stepped out, his eyes going from Jade to Zane.

"Cant I leave you alone for _one second_ without you hurting my men?" he asked nudging Zane with his foot.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Jade said.

"You always say that. I'm impressed though…I've seen Zane in a warzone and he's built like an Army Tank. Never knew you'd be the one to take him down." Harry said winking at Jade who rolled her eyes. Zane roused from his unconsciousness and looked up at Harry who stared at him down.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"You fainted." Jade said.

"Did not…I didn't eat anything the whole day and I slipped from the water on the floor." Zane said.

"Yes…one should walk with caution whenever there's a water spill on the carpet." Harry said seeing Zane stand up and look at the green carpets. He looked deeply embarrassed and Harry put his hands into his pockets, standing leisurely.

"Why did you faint?" he asked. Zane looked at Jade who shrugged.

"It's a good chance he already knows…since he finds out about everything else." Jade said. Zane turned towards Harry, looking at the floor, the walls and everything else except for Harry.

"Ginny wants me to get married to her." He said. Harry wasn't smiling but his eyes definitely were.

"Good luck with that then." He said.

"What? Wait, what do I do? I don't know how I should do this!" Zane said, starting to pale again.

"Don't ask me. I don't want to get into this." Harry said. Zane looked at Jade who sighed.

"Listen…let me make this really simple for you." Jade said. "Do you love her?" she asked.

Zane's confusion never left him and Jade started to feel frustrated. Enough to want to hit his head against the wall.

"Bloody hell Zane; is there anything you like about her?" Jade asked. His features softened and he breathed in steadily.

"There's a lot of things I like about her." He said his voice soothing down.

"Well at least you like her." Jade said laughing nervously. Zane joined with her and he scratched his head.

"Now that I think of it…I like the tiniest things…things that don't make a difference or no one else will notice but I like it. Every morning when she wakes up, the first thing she does is she divides the sections on the newspaper and puts it on my side of the night stand. Even after having the baby, she'd carry Enya in her arms and pull out the section I would want to read." He said.

Jade smiled, knowing exactly how Zane felt about adoring little things about the significant other. There were endless things Jade could talk about that she loved about Draco.

"Now here's a question for you; would you imagine any other woman in Ginny's place, giving you the sections you would read in a newspaper?" Jade asked.

"Are you kidding me? I can't even _think_ of another woman doing that for me…I don't even _want_ another woman to do that for me. I love seeing Ginny and Enya every morning placing my news on the nightstand for me." He said.

Jade smiled at him warmly and it took him a few seconds to look like he had finally found whatever he was looking for.

"You love her." Jade said.

Zane stood against the wall with a strange expression on his face. It hovered near the borders of pleasant thoughts with the first time fear of an entirely new beginning. Jade smiled and turned around to Harry who had a peculiar expression on his face while he was staring at her. Jade couldn't quite put her finger on it.


	128. Part Six: Doesn't Matter

**So this will be the last update for tonight. I hope I'm keeping everyone's interest in this story alive. As for the questions about how many chapters/parts/pages this story has left; I'm looking at my document right now and there are about 100 pages left. So we're almost at the end. There's just ONE MORE PART after this and that's it. So take your time with this story and enjoy it until the very end guys! Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

On the ride home, Jade looked out the window, silently thinking about Draco and daring to think about marriage. She sighed and looked over at Harry who pulled up in front of Draco's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow for their concert." He said.

Jade nodded, expecting to hear something sarcastic about today or something distasteful about Draco. Instead he rested his hand on the bottom of the steering wheel, waiting patiently for her to get out.

"Goodnight then." Jade said her hand on the door handle. Jade left the car and walked towards Draco's home. She was halfway towards the door until a shadow near the tree in front of Draco's house appeared. Jade froze in her spot, seeing Cedric smiling at her, his hand on the tree, ready to run.

"_DRACO_!" Jade screamed, running for it.

In a flash, a hand was wrapped around her neck and she was whirled in front of Cedric who chuckled darkly. Harry who was already out of the car, stopped dead in his tracks to see Cedric leering at him with Jade in his arms.

"So I see she has been entertaining you, Harry Potter." Cedric said. The front door of Draco's house opened and Draco stepped out seeing Jade in Cedric's grip.

"You get your fucking hands off of her." Draco said taking out his wand.

"Come and get her if you want her so badly." Cedric drawled. Draco went to storm ahead but Jade screamed.

"Draco go back in the house! It's a trap! Get back in!" Jade shrieked. Cedric closed his hand tighter around Jade's neck and she coughed, trying to get back the air into her lungs.

"I can just taste her now." Cedric said.

Draco couldn't take any of it. He ran out of the house and Cedric threw Jade aside, baring his fangs at Draco. Jade watched in horror, seeing Cedric ready to attack Draco. A few vampires stepped out from the bushes and trees, going to take Draco down but Harry pulled out a silver muggle gun and expertly shot five vampires in the heart. They exploded into fire, disintegrating into ashes. Cedric looked around him and the other vampires stopped as Harry aimed at Cedric.

"Harry…my good old friend." Cedric said letting Draco go.

"Get back into the house Jade." Harry said. Cedric held up his hand and smiled.

"No need. We'll leave now." Cedric said.

"Jade get into the house _now_." Harry barked.

Jade grabbed Draco who clenched his jaw tightly. She pushed him back into the house and Sage grabbed Jade, hugging her tightly.

"He took my Mummy and Daddy." She whispered, in tears. Draco picked her up, holding her close to his chest and Jade wrapped her hands around Sage and Draco.

"You won't really shoot me…will you Harry?" Cedric asked innocently. Harry stood silently, his gun raised. Cedric sighed and turned around to see Sage.

"Well there you are." Cedric said. Sage cringed in Draco's arms.

"An inch closer and I'll be driving a wooden stake through your heart Diggory." Draco threatened.

"Is that so?" Cedric asked.

"Leave them alone." Harry said finally. Cedric turned around.

"Lower the gun Harry. We're friends right? See, you've killed five of my good men and I let your friends go." Cedric said walking towards him.

"You're not Cedric. You're not my friend." Harry said.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Come off it! I know you think I'm dead...but I didn't die! I became a vampire!" he said. Harry didn't move or flinch and Cedric nodded.

"I'll leave in peace, but I want the little girl." Cedric said.

"You won't get anyone." Harry said. Cedric turned around, pointing to Sage, looking at Harry.

"Mark my words I will get her." He said. He turned his gaze around to Sage, flashing her a broad smile. "I'm coming for you Sage." Cedric said.

Draco set Sage aside and kicked his wooden coffee table. He picked up a long sharp wooden piece and ran out, going to ram it through Cedric's heart. Before Draco even got close, Cedric ran off, disappearing out of the neighborhood. Jade heard the rustling of bushes and trees nearby and she felt chills around her entire body, telling her that there were more vampires than she expected.

"Who are you calling?" Draco asked Harry who took out his phone.

"My men. I'm having this place surrounded." He said.

Draco took Harry's phone and threw it as hard as he could to the other side.

"This is _my_ house and I can protect them myself! Get your fucking arse off my property Potter. I know Diggory is doing this for laughs just for you and he's going to kill an innocent little girl. You even _saw_ how he tried to nearly mangle Jade in front of you, why didn't you do anything then Potter? If you love her so much, why didn't you give a fuck to shoot Diggory in the fucking heart?" he asked.

"Draco stop." Jade said.

Draco held up his hand at Jade, still staring angrily at Harry who looked like he was an inch from doing serious damage.

"What is it Potter? In love with Diggory? Couldn't dare to think about hurting him when he's got his hands wrapped around Jade's neck?" Draco asked.

Harry made a sharp swing at Draco who ducked and rammed into Harry, down to the ground.

"Holy shit." Shetty breathed.

"Get them off of each other! They'll kill each other!" Rita screamed.

Harry flipped Draco backwards, making him fall on his back. Harry got up and Draco flipped over, getting to his knees. Jade ran over before they nearly killed each other. She ran in between Draco and Harry when Draco went to hit Harry.

"_Stop it!_" she screamed, pushing Draco away. Draco staggered back, looking furiously at Harry.

"This is so insane, it's absolutely _stupid_!" Jade yelled.

The people in the houses nearby turned on their lights and looked out, listening in to what was going on.

"You're taking your anger out on Harry when you should be focusing on getting rid of that vampire!" she said. She turned around to see Sage crying against Rita who was smoothing out her hair, crying along with her.

"Look at her Draco. She's terrified. She's already seen her parents get murdered; now she'll get to see you two killing each other off just because Cedric knew how to get under your skin! Look Draco I know you're mad but this is no one's fault." She said.

Draco was still glaring at Harry who glared back at him.

"Put your personal differences aside. The only thing I am worrying about is Sage's safety and I can't do it alone. Especially if you both are going to rip each other's heads off, you might as will kill us too." Jade said.

"I don't want any of your men around my house. If I see them snooping around, I'm going to come after you." Draco said pointing the broken wooden table leg at Harry. He left tossing the wooden table leg, leaving Jade and Harry alone.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Jade said.

"Doesn't matter." Harry said. With that, he left and Jade watched him get into the car and speed off.


	129. Part Six: Edward In Noaptea Vinator

When Jade went back into the house, she changed into her pajamas. Everyone else was shaken about the incident that happened earlier. Shetty and Rita camped out in the guest bedroom, Alfie had gone to sleep in the living room and Jade, Draco and Sage got ready for bed in their bedroom. Jade sat on an armchair with Sage curled on her lap. She held on to her tightly, kissing the top of her hair from time to time.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you." Jade said as Draco took out another comforter.

"I don't want him to come back and take you away from me." Sage said in a small voice. Jade looked at Draco who sat on the bed, watching them.

"This is all happening because of me. If I go somewhere else, he won't hurt you-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Who gave you that idea?" Draco asked, taking Sage's hands.

"The same way you don't want him to come back and take us from you; we don't want him to take you from us. Like we said the very first time, we're not letting anything happen to you." Jade said.

She wiped Sage's face and looked over her, smiling at everything about her. Jade was aware that she was already emotionally attached to Sage. It was a warm feeling, something she felt with Draco at the end of the day when she realized that she'd be devastated if anything ever were to happen to him. Sage fell asleep in her arms and Draco gently picked her up, placing her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and ran his hand over her head, staring at her for a moment before turning around to Jade.

"Coming in?" he asked, moving the covers.

"In a minute." Jade said, watching Sage sleeping. Draco walked over to Jade and sat next to her when she made room for him on the arm chair.

"I'm sorry." Draco said kissing her temple. Jade rested her head on his shoulder, holding him tightly.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person. Harry didn't deserve to hear that those horrible things from you." she said.

"He absolutely did. He shot everyone else except for Diggory who nearly killed you." Draco said.

"Draco. Harry saw Cedric die in front of him and they were good friends before. Cedric's death was something traumatic Harry got to witness and tonight when Cedric was standing in front of him as a vampire, do you think Harry would have been able to kill him?" Jade asked. The muscle on Draco's jaw twitched and Jade sighed, taking his hand.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because it's over. But I'm warning you Draco if this happens again, I'll beat you to death before you get a chance to hurt anyone else." Jade warned.

"Agreed." Draco said kissing her softly. Jade kissed him back, feeling him shift under her. He slid her pajama bottoms off; his lips still connected to hers and stroked her gently.

"Fuck." Jade hissed, staring into his eyes.

"I love you." Draco whispered. Jade kissed him again and stopped when she heard Sage turn in her sleep.

"Sage's here, we can't do this." Jade said trying to get off Draco.

"Of course we can. Sage or not, we're doing this, besides you owe me." He said shutting off the lights.

* * *

Jade was awake early in the morning, lying next to Sage and Draco. She felt Draco behind her, nuzzling his nose against her neck, biting her lightly.

"Stop it." Jade whispered, hitting him.

Draco grinned and rested his head on Jade's cheek, staring at Sage who was still sleeping. Half of Sage's face was buried in the pillow, her mouth slightly open, drooling over her pillow. Her nose was scrunched to one side. The sight was endearing and Jade wanted nothing more than to wake her up and smother giant sloppy kisses all over her.

"I just want to bite her." Jade said touching Sage's cheek.

"You want to bite a lot of things don't you?" Draco asked.

"Not as much as you do." Jade said kissing him. They turned back around, staring at Sage again.

"You want to know something crazy?" Jade asked.

"What?" he asked. Jade touched Sage's soft pale hand, touching each of her little fingers.

"I love her." Jade said. Draco lifted his head from hers and sat up quickly. Jade turned around and sat up, looking at Draco.

"Really?" he asked. Jade nodded and took his hands.

"She's been growing on me Draco. Every time I think about her getting hurt or taken away, I feel like it's going to kill me." Jade said. She started to feel choked up about her feelings and the thought of losing Sage. Draco touched her face and Jade broke down.

"I just want to hold her in my arms and protect her from anything that could hurt her." She said. Draco wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"I feel the same way." He said. They heard Sage waking up, making small sounds and rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" Sage asked.

"Nothing sweetheart." Jade said. She lied down next to Sage and tickled her stomach, seeing her squeal.

"I don't like that you two are having fun without me." Draco said getting under the covers.

"Too bad. This is strictly between us girls." Jade said.

"Girls rule and boys drool!" Sage said.

"I don't drool. I wouldn't be drooling if I did THIS!" Draco said tackling them. Jade and Sage screamed as Draco held tightly on to them and tickled them mercilessly.

"Oh my God! Get him off! Get him off!" Jade panicked, trying to squirm away from Draco.

Sage laughed uncontrollably and the door burst open, revealing Shetty and Rita.

"The vampire is under the covers!" Rita said.

Jade's eyes popped open and Shetty ran forward with a silver pan in his hand.

"No! Shetty wait!" Jade said.

Shetty hit Draco who collapsed under the covers.

"_What the fuck?!_" Draco's muffled voice came from under the covers.

"It's still alive!" Shetty said. He hit Draco again and Jade stopped him, pushing him away.

"Good Merlin, that was Draco!" Jade said. Draco stumbled out of the covers, holding his head.

"My head…my fucking head." Draco groaned.

"Oh…it's only Draco." Shetty said with a guffaw. Alfie stumbled into the bedroom, wearing a pink shirt.

"I heard screaming! Where's the vampire?" he asked holding up a chain of silver and a wooden stake.

"Don't worry, Shetty here took good care of him." Jade said patting Draco's back.

After having breakfast, Jade got ready for the Arizona Sisters concert. Jade tied her hair into a ponytail and Draco walked into the room, looking her over.

"I might hate Potter but you look good in his uniform." Draco said.

Jade smiled at Draco and wanted to tell him that he and Harry had something in common but that didn't seem like the brightest idea.

"I'll see you tonight?" Jade asked circling her arms around his neck. Draco kissed the top of her forehead, unbuttoning her pants.

"Why?! I spent 20 minutes trying to snap that first button on!" Jade yelled. Draco burst out in laughter and Jade sucked in, trying to snap the button on again.

"If you want to get into those pants, you had better start watching what you eat." Draco said.

"Of course I watch what I eat. How could someone eat their food without looking at it first?" Jade asked.

Draco shook his head and Sage skipped in, with a large smile on her face.

"Uh oh…what's that smile for?" Jade asked squatting down to Sage's level.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said innocently.

They heard a shriek from the bathroom in the hallway and Jade rushed over, knocking on the door.

"Shetty? Are you all right in there?" Jade asked.

"My pee pee is flying back at me! This is exciting!" Shetty answered back.

"You saran wrapped the toilet? Sage! Damn, now there's going to be piss all over the place! I thought I hid the plastic from you!" Draco said.

Sage hid behind Jade and peeked out at Draco.

"Putting it on top of your wardrobe isn't exactly hiding it." She said.

"She's right you know." Jade told him.

"What do you know? The things you hide exactly don't stay hidden. They're bound to pop out." He said, poking the top button on her black pants.

"This is like a new phenomenon guys! You had better check this out!" Shetty said aloud.

"No thanks Shetty, we're fine where we are." Jade said with a nod.

"You sure? You won't see this anywhere else!" Shetty said.

"We're fine!" Draco barked. The doorbell rang downstairs and Jade kissed Draco's cheek.

"There goes Saint Potter prancing up here to take you away from me again." He said bitterly. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Sage who hugged her tightly.

"Can you bring something back for me?" Sage asked.

"Anything." Jade smiled.

"Some cookies?" she asked.

"You got it. I'll be back with your cookies." She said.

"Jade! It's the Heir of Slytherin!" Alfie said.

"Fucking idiot." Draco muttered.

"I'm going to see if Jerry wants food." Sage said leaving.

Jade walked down the stairs to see Harry waiting outside. Jade waved everyone goodbye and closed the door behind her to see Harry in his usual black pants and black shirt.

"Tell Hannah I said thank you." Jade said handing him the dress she wore yesterday to the dinner conference.

"Keep it. It looked good on you." he said walking away from Draco's house.

He took her by the arm and apparated.

* * *

Jade was standing in front of the hotel again and Harry pulled her along, passing by the hotel staff. They took the elevator up to the suite without exchanging a word and knocked on the door. Andrew opened the door and smiled wearily at them.

"Thank God you both are here. These girls-"

"There's Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome." Lola appeared, wearing a white corset. She flipped her blonde hair back and advanced towards Harry who took a step back.

"I like how you play the game better than I do." She said.

Harry placed a hand on Jade's back and gently pushed her forward.

"Make sure they're ready. I have to go downstairs to check if their limo's arrived." He said.

"Wait! You're leaving me here with them again?" Jade asked, looking frightened.

"If I stay here to get grabbed again, I'll shoot her in the face." He said impatiently.

"Go on then. Check if their limo's arrived." Jade said. Harry left and Jade walked into the suite, seeing the girls getting ready.

"Hey, it's you again from last night." Jonah said.

"You look really nice." Jade said looking at her unusual get up. She probably had so many colors and patterns on her, it was supposed to look bizarre but somehow she pulled it off. It was plain on top plaid, on top of striped, on top of herringbone with so many more.

"Yeah, whatever. What's your name? I never asked." She said.

"Jade Weasley." Jade said. Mona stumbled out and looked at Jade, gasping.

"Quick question! Are you fucking the hot guy?" she asked.

Jade felt an instant sweep of embarrassment and her entire face grew warm.

"I have a b-boyfriend." Jade stuttered.

"Is _he_ your boyfriend?" Mona asked. Lola stood beside her, her hands on her hips, glaring at Jade.

"No he's not." Jade said.

"But are you screwing him?" Lola asked.

"No I'm not!" Jade said, getting redder.

"Why are you red?" Jonah asked.

All of a sudden, the three of them gasped sharply and pointed at Jade.

"You slept with him before!" Mona said.

"He was good wasn't he?" Lola asked.

"How big is he?" Mona squeezed in. Jonah pushed her sisters off and placed a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"I apologize on their behalf; they're a little boy crazy." Jonah said, circling her head with her index finger to indicate they were crazy.

"You're just boring. She's saving herself for _the one_." Mona said air quoting with her hands.

"But what's the deal with him? Why is he so hard to convince?" Lola asked stamping her feet.

"Yeah, what did you do to get him to sleep with you?" Mona asked. Jade held up her hands and backed away.

"This is where I draw the line. My personal life has nothing to do with you." Jade said.

"But it _does_ have something to do with me. I want to sleep with him." Mona said.

"You three have exactly one minute to get ready. I'll be waiting outside." Jade said. She left the suite and opened the door, seeing a younger looking man standing outside, holding flowers.

"You're not supposed to be here." Jade said seeing him nod.

"I know…but I flew in from Arizona just to see Jonah. Can you let me in to see her?" he asked.

"Sorry, I really can't." Jade said, twisting her hands. He looked disheartened and started to leave, making Jade feel extremely guilty.

"Hang on just for a second." Jade said. She knocked on the door and Andrew opened it, looking out.

"Back for more?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Don't do that, it's very creepy. And can you call Jonah for a second? A fan flew in from Arizona to give her flowers." Jade said. Andrew pulled his eyebrows together, giving Jade a stern look.

"He's not supposed to be here! Tell him to jack off!" he said going to close the door.

"But he flew in from Arizona!" Jade said.

"So? People fly in from another planet to see the Arizona Sisters but we don't meet them. They have a reputation you know!" he said.

"What's going on Andrew? Why are you making those sounds again?" Jonah asked.

"Nothing-" Andrew started to say but Jade over voiced him.

"A fan flew from Arizona to meet you. He bought you flowers." Jade said.

Jonah pushed the door wider and looked at the fan who looked like he was going to shoot up into the sky at any given moment.

"I'm always open to meet a fan." She said as he handed her the flowers. "So you flew in from Arizona? That's nice." She said giving him a charming smile.

"I...I think you're beautiful. I love your songs and your voice. I just…I could worship you every day." He said nervously. He looked like a sweet boy. He was rail thin but his cheeks were chubby and he had very thick glasses and a smile that could melt the hearts of a group of mandrakes.

"That's so sweet. What's your name?" she asked taking his pen and paper from him.

"Francis. Francis Lepton. I really, really love you." he said.

"Well thank you Francis Lepton, I appreciate that very much." Jonah said, signing her autograph. She handed it to him and he placed it over his heart. "Have a great time at the concert!." She said.

"I will! I cherish you!" he said.

"Jonah get in here! We're doing vocal warm ups!" Andrew said. Jonah waved at Francis and walked back into the suite, leaving Francis love struck.

"Can you believe that? I met Jonah Arizona!" he said, looking faint.

"Lucky man. She's a nice girl." Jade said seeing him giggle.

Harry appeared from the elevators, looking at Francis.

"I think I'll go now." Francis said, looking at Harry who started to intimidate him. Francis ran away and Harry turned to Jade.

"He wasn't supposed to be here." Harry said as Jade sighed.

"I know, but he had flowers with him and flew in from Arizona. He was really nice and I couldn't say no to him." Jade said. Harry smiled, looking at her tenderly.

"You're getting soft babe." He said.

"I always have been for nice guys." Jade said.

They stood quietly, staring at each other until Andrew and the sisters started filing out. Mona and Lola bit their lip, smiling at Harry who met their gaze, reading them. Jade was thoroughly embarrassed, seeing the smirk on Harry's face.

"You shouldn't just invade someone's mind like that you know. It's embarrassing for other people." Jade said.

"But it boosts my ego doesn't it? You should have answered her questions though."

"You should know if you're good in bed or not. You don't need to hear it from me." Jade said.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer.

"Sweetheart I know I'm good. I just wanted to hear it from you first." He said. He let her go and looked around as Jonah, Mona and Lola got into their limo.

"Are we going in with them?" Jade asked seeing Harry shake his head. A sleek black car drove up behind the limo and the driver got out of it, handing the keys to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said, tipping the valet parking attendant.

Andrew gave Harry a thumbs up before getting into the limo and Harry walked towards his car with Jade.

They waited until the limo left and Harry drove off, following it. They both sat silently in the car as little drops of rain hit the windshield.

"Last night-"

"Drop it." Harry said in return.

"I know but you have to listen to me. It's been killing me since last night. Whatever Draco said or did to you, I'm really sorry about. He shouldn't have said those things to you because it wasn't your fault." Jade said.

"Don't apologize for what Malfoy's responsible for. This is between him and me and has nothing to do with you." he said, turning the steering wheel. Jade sighed and shook her head, thinking that talking to Harry was a lost cause. There was absolutely nothing she could talk to him about and he was just as much stubborn as she was, if not, more.

"I made a mistake yesterday." Harry said.

"What mistake?" Jade asked.

"I should have shot Diggory in the heart." Harry said.

Jade paused, staring at Harry. Was he crazy?

"Harry, how would you have done that? You both were friends in Hogwarts." Jade said.

"We're not dealing with the same Diggory. Cedric's dead." Harry said.

"I don't understand what?" Jade asked.

"He's not Cedric, he's a direct relative of Cedric's who lives in Romania. Have you ever heard of Edward 'The Night Hunter'?" Harry asked.

Jade felt an eerie twist in her stomach. In the Wizarding villages she's lived in Romania, everyone was safely secure in their homes before the vampires prowled out. There wasn't even night where Jade set foot out of her door.

"In Noaptea Vinator…The Night Hunter, of course I've heard about him. He's the great grandson of Vlad the Impaler." Jade said. Harry looked at Jade, seeing her face as pale as a sheet of paper.

"You don't look so good." Harry said.

"He's coming after Alfie." Jade said, pulling the seat back to rest.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Alfie stole something from him. That stupid son of a Threstal!" Jade kicked. Harry was silent and Jade made a face, commenting rudely about Alfie.

"He stole this Chalice while visiting the Poenari Castle as a student and brought it back to our flat. He was so excited about it but who knew that he stole one of the most important pieces that belonged to Vlad's ancestors?" Jade said shaking her head.

"What was the Chalice for?" Harry asked.

"To drink blood. Its origin dates back from Ancient Egypt and something about gods, goddesses and hungry spirits. Anyways, after Alfie stole the Chalice; it was all over the news that the vampires were raiding villages and homes of whoever would let them in. Even if they weren't invited in, they'd prey on those innocent people if they were caught walking around outside at night. We were both scared out of our fucking minds. If the vampires found out Alfie took their Chalice, they'll kill him, so I told him to give it back. Put it back where you found it and get out so no one else can get hurt." Jade said.

"Obviously he didn't." Harry said, parking the car.

"Obviously he didn't." Jade sighed.

* * *

**So you Cedric fans out there...you really didnt think I was going to do that to you did you? =] By the way, I HAD to name the guy Edward...it seemed more fitting ;]**


	130. Part Six: I'm In A Zoo

**So my sister and I wrote the song (making a horrible song is quite harder than you think). Try2shutmeup this chapter is dedicated to you, you dork, because without you, we wouldn't have had Mona, Jonah and Lola Arizona and their godawful song that you co-wrote. Hehe, tell me how you guys liked/hated the song!**

**

* * *

  
**

They both got out of the car and escorted the Arizona Sisters to their greenrooms.

"We're running late, you all have to be on stage in 30 seconds!" the producer said, walking in with a headset and a clipboard.

"Aw crap, no time to eat or pee." Mona said slumping against the wall.

Jade's cell phone rang and she picked it up after seeing Draco's name pop up on the display.

"We're all watching on television. Do I get to see my star?" he asked.

"Sorry love, I'll be behind the stage. Hey I have to go, we're bringing them out!" Jade said.

"See you, wave at me if you see a camera." Jade laughed and closed the phone, pocketing it. She ran the sisters up the stage with Harry and stood behind the curtain, seeing a mass body of teenage girls and boys screaming.

"Are you ready…for the Arizona Sisteeeeeers?" the presenter asked. The audience screamed and the presenter lifted up her microphone.

"Then let's give a warm welcome to; Jonah, Mona and Lola Arizona!"

The audience went ballistic as Jonah, Mona and Lola ran out, smiling and waving at the fans who were jumping up and down, holding signs, screaming and crying. Jade smiled, seeing how in an instant, those three girls looked so charming and uniquely attractive in their own way. It was nice to see them get warmly welcomed and even nicer to know that they were loved by an enormous crowd. They were seated in three stools with a microphone in their hands, getting interviewed by their presenter. Jade felt a small touch on her back and she turned around to see Harry standing there, holding up his phone.

"Where's the Chalice now?" Harry asked.

"I really don't know. Alfie said he traded it." She said.

Harry took his phone out and walked away, leaving Jade alone. She looked over to the Arizona Sisters, seeing that they were ready for a performance. Jonah and Mona each had a guitar with a microphone in front of them and Lola had a tambourine and a microphone. The musicians behind them started the drums and an electric piano, creating a funky and catchy beat. It was definitely something Jade could dance to, until she heard the first few words that came out of Lola's mouth.

_It's Saturday Night…_

_I'm barfing in the potty_

_I'm acting kinda naughty_

_Close the bathroom DOOOOOR!_

_Holy crap I saw a donkey!_

Jade stopped moving and made a face. She looked around, seeing that everyone else loved it. Was this only strange to her? The audience went insane, singing along to their song and all three, Jonah, Mona and Lola jumped in for the chorus.

_ He said Hee-Haw_

_(He ate my shirt)_

_He said Hee-Haw_

_(He ate my pants)_

_He said Heeeee-Haaaaw_

_You have any more pants?_

Jonah smiled at her audience and started to sing.

_My head had no hair_

_I need to find the chair_

_What's a girl to doooo?!_

_Holy crap I saw a bear!_

_He said Rawr-Rawr_

_(He took a swipe)_

_He said Rawr-Rawr_

_(He missed two times)_

_He said Raaaawr-Raaaawr_

_Why won't you die?!_

Mona danced up the microphone stand with the guitar in her hands as Lola and Jonah grinned, dancing and playing the guitar.

_It's a Sunday Morning…_

_It smells like number two_

_Cause I'm on a pile of poo!_

_This reminds me, I need to use the loo_

_Why are there bars around meeee? _

_Holy crap I'm in a zoo!_

_I'm in a ZOO! _

_I'm in a ZOO!_

_Take a good hard look at the mother-"_

Jonah, Mona and Lola couldn't finish the rest of the ending since a crazy fan climbed up the stage, stampeding towards the sisters. Jonah, Mona and Lola shrieked, backing up and Jade sprinted onto the stage. Jade jumped on the attacked and tackled him to ground, whispering a spell that petrified him. Before Jade went to pull him up, she heard an uproarious laughter behind her. She turned around, seeing hundreds of cameras on her, clicking away and video cameras, following her back. She looked around, entirely confused and saw Jonah, Mona and Lola, staring at the side of the audience with their mouths hanging open. Jade turned to see what they were looking at and her heart spiked when she saw on an enormous screen projector, her own ass hanging out of her pants which were ripped wide open.

Jade screamed and covered her bum with her hands, running out of the stage, cursing herself for going commando today. As she ran out, she passed by Harry who was standing nearby the stage, laughing himself to death.


	131. Part Six: The Chalice

**I'm starting on TWO stories at the same time...kind of a bad idea but I keep switching back and forth on it depending on my mood but I should DEFINITELY finish up Portkey of Castile...but let the winter come and my depression and isolation set in (if you didn't know already, winter depresses me terribly) but I'm currently working on those two stories. If any of you are curious, they're romantic comedies (again) and I loved writing out Aunt Muriel's character SO MUCH in THIS story, she'll be featured once again in 'Do Re Mi', my new story to come on fanfiction. All righty then people, enough of my banter and on with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

"You're always fun to be around." Harry said driving Jade back home.

"This is so embarrassing. The whole world saw my rear end and Draco won't stop calling me!" Jade yelled when the phone rang again. Harry smiled and his eyes moved to the rearview mirror, watching something behind them. His smile vanished and his face looked stone cold.

"What do you see?" Jade asked.

"Someone's following us." He said, parking a house away from Draco's house. The car behind them whizzed past and screeched to a stop in front of Draco's house. Harry took out his gun underneath his seat and cocked it.

"Wait in here, don't go anywhere." He said.

Jade nodded and Harry stepped out of the car. Before he went to approach the vehicle, a jet of silver chains hit the car from Draco's house.

"What the fuck?" Jade asked. Harry took a few steps back and Jonah, Mona and Lola got out of the car, screaming.

"Don't kill us! Don't kill us! We were only trying to stalk you!" Lola screamed.

Draco got out of the house, holding up his hand and Jade saw heads of people she knew, poking themselves out of the windows.

"They're not vampires! Stop shooting at every car that comes by!" Draco said.

"Sorry about that! False alarm people!" George said with Sage and Fred in one window.

"George?! What are you doing here?" Jade asked getting out of the car.

"What does it look like we're doing woman? We're in a war! Get your non underwearing arse back into the car you little ninny!" Fred said. Jade gave him a rude gesture with a certain finger and everyone else started laughing.

"Put that finger back in your pocket! I didn't raise you to be rude!" Bilius said from the living room window.

"Dad? You too?" Jade asked.

"So is your Great Aunt. I'm ready to rip some blood sucking white arse…no pun intended, Jade." Aunt Muriel said in a window with Lavender who waved at Jade.

"Saw your pretty little bum on the big screen today! Lucky that you weren't standing in front of us when we shot that silver chain, or we would have shot your arse!" Lavender said. Aunt Muriel and Lavender cackled, giving each other a high five. Jade grew red and stomped towards the house.

"I am _not_ a vampire!" Jade said. Draco grinned and took her arm, pulling her close to him.

"I thought it was pretty sexy." He said in her ear.

"Everything's sexy for you. A dog crapping on your lawn is sexy for you." Jade said seeing him wag his eyebrows.

"You're supposed to be at the hotel." Harry said seeing them sheepishly grin.

"We wanted to know where you lived…handsome." Mona said with a wink. Jade rolled her eyes and Draco looked at them strangely.

"We saw you three in the show earlier today. The one with the donkey and bears…" Draco trailed off.

"It's the Arizona Sisters!" Sage said from the window.

"Well, well, well. London has a hell of a lot of cute men don't they?" Lola asked, her eyes sweeping over Draco.

"Is this the boyfriend you were talking about?" Jonah asked Jade who nodded.

"This is Draco." Jade said touching the back of his head.

"Wow." Mona and Lola said, smiling goofily.

They looked back and forth at Draco and Harry, leaving everyone slightly uncomfortable. They heard a small crash and Jade, Harry and Draco sharply turned around towards the house.

"Wasn't me!" everyone responded.

"Sounds like it came from the basement." Draco said.

"You three can't stand around like this. It's dangerous." Harry said.

"What do you mean it's dangerous?" Mona asked.

"Harry behind you!" Fred called.

Harry turned around, seeing five vampires standing there, baring their fangs.

"Wow, I didn't know you celebrated Halloween in September!" Mona said.

A burly looking vampire grabbed Lola and Harry shot him in the heart, seeing his remains float into ashes.

"Holy mother of-" the sisters said but Jade screamed as another vampire got a hold of her arm. She kicked and punched him, seeing that he wasn't getting harmed. The vampire flipped her around and locked her head to bite into her neck but a stake ran right through his heart and he was reduced to ashes. Jade looked up to see Draco standing in front of her, twirling the stake in his hands and she smiled, jumping on him.

"I love you." she murmured into his lips.

"I love you-"Draco said shoving another stake into a vampire running towards them. "A little more." He finished.

Harry ran the sisters into the house and locked the door.

"That was crazy! Were they actual vampires? I thought they didn't exist!" Jonah said, her voice a few pitches high. Harry took his leather jacket off and reloaded his gun.

"You'd be surprised." He said.

Aunt Muriel, Lavender, Fred carrying Sage, George, Bilius, Alfie, Rita and Shetty appeared from all over the house in the living room. All of them were wearing black and dark green clothes with black war paint smeared across their faces.

"There are more out there." George said.

There was a soft knock on the door and everyone jumped, taking a few steps back from it. Harry placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it, seeing Edward standing at the doorway.

"Harry Potter." Edward smiled, his face stark white and the rims of his eyes red.

"Edward." Harry said in a calm, cool tone.

"I see…how clever of you to have figured out my real name. I can't say the same for a good friend of yours." Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"She's wrapped up well. Don't be too impressed with my work; I have a great deal to show you and the rest of how much I can really do." Edward said.

Harry took out his gun from his holster and shot a gaping hole at Edward's foot. Edward hissed, his fangs showing and dark red blood, spewed out on Draco's front steps in its black lacquer.

"And we'll show you how to throw a real party." Harry said. He threw the door shut and Draco walked into the living room, gagging and pale faced.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Jade asked walking towards him.

"A body in the basement. They threw her in from the window" He said.

When everyone tried to move forward to see it, Draco put an arm out, shaking his head.

"Sage you can't see this." He said. Sage frowned and he took her back into the living room.

"Don't go too close to the body; we have to save the evidence." Draco said.

Jade and Harry went down the steps to the basement and they immediately smelled the stench of a rotting corpse. Jade covered her nose and mouth with her hand and peered down to see long black hair of an Asian woman, half of her face gone from the maggots crawling around.

"Merlin." Jade said, recognizing her face.

"It's…Cho Chang." George said.

Jade felt Harry tensing against her, watching Cho's body. Jonah, Mona and Lola gave a small shriek and ran away upstairs.

"Poor girl. Bless her soul. No one deserves to die that way." Bilius sighed.

"Except for that rotten good for nothing vampire!" Aunt Muriel said.

Harry turned around, locking his eyes on Alfie. He pushed past everyone and grabbed Alfie by the collar.

"I'm going to kill you before I lay a hand on anyone else." Harry said in a low growl.

"What did I do?! I didn't do anything!" Alfie sobbed. Harry heaved Alfie out of the basement, into the hallway. He took out his gun and pointed it to the center of Alfie's eyes.

"Just one move of my finger and you'll be left with nothing but a hole in your brain." Harry said.

"What do you want from me? I'm the victim here!" Alfie said.

Jade gave a laugh of disbelief and walked over to Harry's side.

"You're the reason why this is happening in the first place! If you hadn't gone stealing the Chalice from Vlad's castle, those innocent people wouldn't have died!" Jade said. Alfie whimpered, looking around everyone's murderous faces.

"People are dying because of _Alfie_? This pile of dick wad?" Aunt Muriel asked pointing a finger at Alfie.

"You stole a Chalice from a vampire's castle?" Draco asked Alfie.

"Not just any vampire, Vlad the Impaler's castle, which now belongs to Edward." Jade said.

"This is absolutely peachy. You know why?" Draco asked seeing everyone look at him.

"It's been your lifelong dream to get drained out drop by drop from bloodthirsty pissed off vampires?" Fred asked.

"Of course. I also look forward to them ripping my family's necks off and sucking them dry right in front of me." Draco said, his voice laced with dry humor.

"So romantic." Mona said shaking her head.

"You consider us family? How sweet of you Malfoy." George said batting his eyelashes.

"It's not the time to make jokes!" Bilius scolded.

"Well where's the Chalice now? If we give the Chalice back to him, he can leave in peace and no one would get hurt!" Rita said.

"We don't know where the Chalice is." Harry said, still pointing the gun at Alfie's head.

"What?" Draco barked. "What do you mean you don't know where the Chalice is?" Draco asked.

"Mate…it means he doesn't _know_ where the Chalice is." Shetty said.

Everyone gave him a pointed look and he raised his hands, backing up.

"What did you do with the Chalice?" Jade asked Alfie who sat up.

"I sold it to a merchant who gave me good money for it." Alfie said.

Jade hung her head, feeling all hope had lost.

"This is a disaster. We're all going to die." Jade said sitting against the wall.

"I honestly didn't mean for this to happen. If I knew, I wouldn't have touched it…honest. When I started to feel guilty about selling it, I went back to the merchant and he said he already sold it to another merchant in another country. Then a month later, he was murdered by the_ Noaptea Vinator_. I panicked because I knew the _Noaptea Vinator_ was looking for his Chalice. I knew that he would catch on to us if I didn't try to do anything about it so I broke it off with you so you could come back here without getting into the mess I caused already." Alfie said.

Jade was dumbstruck. She was taken truly by surprise by Alfie's story and by looks of everyone else's faces, they were too.

"I thought you…hated me." Jade asked reddening.

Alfie shook his head, wiping his lip.

"I never hated you. I never hated the sex. Sure you were a real pain in the arse, you will really good at giving-"

Draco cleared throat and Harry cocked his gun again, the upper corners of his lips twitch.

"So you broke up with Jade because you wanted to protect her?" Bilius asked. Alfie nodded and Lola giggled.

"How many men have you been with?" she asked.

"You little slut!" Mona said punching Jade lightly.

"They're not together, quit it." Jonah said.

"Well…didn't know you were this civilized Alfie." Aunt Muriel said.

"As much as this has been heartwarming for all of us, it still doesn't change that we don't know where the Chalice is and why he wants Sage." Draco said.

"Was this the Chalice he was looking for?" Sage asked, holding out a bejeweled golden Chalice. Jade and Alfie's eyes widened, staring at the Chalice.

"_That's it! That's the Chalice!_" Alfie shrieked.

"Sage, where did you get this from honey?" Jade asked kneeling in front of Sage.

"I remember a weird looking man sold it to my Mum and Dad. He smelled awfully bad and looked like he needed to poop." Sage said.

"Poop?" Jade asked.

"Poop…Dung…oh Merlin's walking stick." Fred said slapping his head.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Mundungus that sneaky little twit." George said shaking his head.

"Who?" Jade, Alfie, the Arizona Sisters, Rita and Shetty asked.

"Fuck me." Draco sighed, walking away, covering his face.

"You've got to be fucking with me." Harry sighed, putting his gun away.

"Am I free?" Alfie asked.

"You saved Jade's life; you're off the hook with this one." Harry said.

"So I don't get shot?" he asked.

"Would you like to? This still is your fault you little fucker!" Aunt Muriel stomped.

"Jeez…why haven't you died yet?" Alfie asked.

"I'll give you something to die about!" Aunt Muriel said advancing towards him.

"Just what I need in my house! A group of pissed off vampires outside and a Granny beating up on a leprechaun!" Draco yelled.

A second after he had said that, deafening shots of gunfire were shot all around Draco's house.

"Duck!" Harry ordered.

"Where?!" Shetty asked, looking around for ducks. Harry forced him down to the floor and Jade grabbed Sage, covering herself over her on the ground.

"Shit! Shit! I'm too young to be killed by some nasty vampires! Holy crud what if they try to turn me into themselves?! I'm going to be a few pounds heavier than I'm supposed to be! My pounds are going to be immortalized!" Lavender yelled.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP_!" Everyone roared unanimously.


	132. Part Six: Martyrs Of The Battle

**Ough...I cannot imagine how to tell you guys how much I love this chapter. X] Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

They heard the door kick open and the windows being crashed in as people entered the house.

"I thought vampires weren't supposed to come in without being invited!" Jade said looking at Harry who stood up.

A large tanned man with bulky short arms and no neck went to charge after Harry but Fred jumped, pulling the chain over the man's neck.

"He's not melting!" Fred said, being thrashed from side to side. Harry elbowed the man in the stomach and everyone could feel the breath knocked out of him. Fred let him go and stumbled back, seeing the man get on his knees.

"That's because he's human. Those vampires want us to be dragged outside to them." Harry said, hearing footsteps upstairs.

"Hell no mother fucker! We're going to kick some human arse!" Lavender said getting up.

"We need to split up and hide Sage, Rita, Aunt Muriel and the sisters." Jade said.

"_What_?" they shouted at Jade.

"You have got to be kidding me. I know my martial arts. Watch this…hi-ya!" Jonah said, kicking her feet in the air. Her foot connected to one of the men that came down the stairs from the bedroom. He was hit in the face and fell down the stairs, clutching his nose.

"Nice leg." George commented.

"These pumps are great to come in handy." Jonah said modeling them.

"We can't stand around like this; we need to guard all areas of the house." Draco said taking out his wand.

Everyone paired off and Jade picked up Sage, going to take her to into an isolated closet.

"I need you to hide for me. The last thing I want is you to get hurt." Jade said, holding her face.

"But I want to fight!" Sage yelled, with her large blue eyes.

"No!" Jade said. Sage's eyes moved to the side of Jade's head and she screamed.

"Watch out!" Jade turned around, only to get hit in the face with a fist. Her body twisted and her footing became clumsy from the hit. He grabbed her neck and pulled her up, hanging her a few inches off the ground.

"Found the red head." He hissed, his eyes black as coal.

"Jerry! Bite!" Sage screamed.

Jade and the man looked down to see Jerry clamp his jaw tightly between his legs.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the man roared in Jade's face. He dropped Jade and held himself tightly between the legs. Sage moved back and Jade grabbed the man's head and jammed her knee into his nose.

"How does _that_ feel now?" Jade asked, throwing him aside. She petrified him and took Sage's hand, running off.

* * *

Draco ran into the dining room, seeing two big men, the size of Hagrid, crash in through his glass window to the outdoor patio.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted.

The spell bounced off of them and he gave a loud disgusted sigh.

"Surprised?" one of them growled.

"Hardly." Draco said dryly.

One of the men with long bright orange hair let out an angry yell and charged towards Draco.

"_Accio chair_!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand. The chair soared towards his hand and Draco crashed it against the man's chest, seeing him fall down. Draco didn't waste any time summoning a chain next, where he hexed it to tie the other half giant with his friend. Draco heard people running towards him and he turned around seeing a wizard take his wand out.

"_Verdimillious_!" the wizard shouted.

"_Protego_!" Draco said, shielding himself. Before the wizard could throw Draco another attack, Draco disarmed him.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The wizard's wand flew out of a window nearby and Draco focused his entire energy and concentration on the wizard. Ignoring the sounds of breaking objects, men being thrown out of the window and badly hurt by Harry, Fred, George and the rest of everyone's battle cries, Draco channeled every ounce of his power on the wizard.

"_Imperio_." Draco purred.

The wizard was sent into a trancelike state, his arms dropped to his sides and his shoulders relaxed.

"What is your name?" Draco asked.

"Neleus." He said, his hazel eyes blank.

"Neleus, I want you to protect my people from your men. Kill your men, it's an order." Draco said.

Neleus walked off and Draco turned around, pushing the giants into another room with the rest.

**

* * *

  
**

"Fuck yeeeewwwwwwwww!" Aunt Muriel sang, plowing into the group of men on a Firebolt. A lamppost that was stolen from outside was attached horizontally on the broom. The men fell down the stairs and Aunt Muriel was brought back by Fred, George, Bilius and Lola who clapped and laughed.

"My turn!" Lola said.

"You're not running this train muggle girl!" Aunt Muriel said.

"Why not?" Lola asked.

Fred, George, Bilius and Aunt Muriel narrowed their eyes at her.

"Ever rode on a broom before?" George asked.

"Er…no." Lola said.

"Well grab on to a side of the lamppost and I'll show you how it's done!" Aunt Muriel said with a broad wave.

"Yes!" Lola said. Bilius jumped to the other side and Fred and George took a few steps back, seeing the group of men get up to go up the stairs.

"All aboard the Muriel Express! It's either ride or die bitches!" she said, kicking off with the broom, pummeling into the men. Bilius and Lola kicked hard at whoever was in the way, sending them flying down the stairs, unconscious.

"Amazing!" Fred said, locking the men up together.

"Have you been practicing Aunt Muriel?" George asked, seeing her ride up the stairs again.

"Don't need any practice when you've got natural talent boys." She said, getting ready for another knockout when Fred and George jumped on.

* * *

"This is really good stuff. Where did you get this from?" Mona asked, smoking with Shetty.

"Comes from a tree in the Amazon. Ssshh, psychedelic!" Shetty said.

Rita sighed against the wall with a box of endless Weasley Wizard Wheezes Laughing Gas Dragons. A few men walked in and Rita tossed a Laughing Gas Dragon, seeing the airy wisp of a florescent green gas breathe into their mouth and noses. They let out a small giggle and looked at each other with utmost delighted surprise. They giggled again and that led to full out maddening, cackling, side splitting, knee hitting, rolling on the floor laughter.

"Oh dear." Rita said shaking her head and having a cookie.

Shetty and Mona watched the men laughing with each other until they passed out where they were tied up and put away until another set of men walked in.

* * *

Sage jumped on the bed, shooting Decoy Detonators with a slingshot she made herself.

"Bomb's away!" Sage announced.

Jade, Jonah and Lavender jumped out from sight and the detonator flew, blowing up Draco's doorway to the bedroom.

"Sage! Do that outside! And why did you make a slingshot with my…bra?" Jade asked looking at her red bra which was stretched between the two canopies of the bed.

"It's good for firing far away." Jonah said.

"Then shoot those sodding sorry pissers in their dick-"

"Lav! She's five!" Jade said.

"Oh." Lavender said looking considerate. "Sometimes I forget…she sounds so smart you know?" Lavender asked.

"Wouldn't it hurt if I shot them in the…place?" Sage asked. Jade furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"You made a snapping turtle bite a man's _place_." Jade said.

"That's not the same as blowing it off. That would _hurt_!" Sage said making a cringing face.

"You're a five year old girl! You shouldn't sympathize for a man's plonker! Blow it off and you'll get a piece of candy." Lavender said.

"I won't be negotiated with by candy." Sage said.

"Look at you using big words I don't know." Lavender said.

"There they are!" a man said pointing in the room.

"I know martial arts! Don't make me use them on you!" Jonah said holding up her arms in a combative position. He grinned and a couple of other men appeared. Before Jonah went to make a move, one of them petrified her and she fell to the ground, frigid and solid.

"_Confringio_!" Jade yelled.

"_Opugno_!" Lavender shouted.

Lavender and Jade were outnumbered by the men who blocked their attacks and disarmed their wands.

"Eat this!" Lavender said hiking up her leg. She kicked right into the face of a man who went to grab her. Another grabbed her leg and twisted it horribly. Lavender screamed in agony and she was dropped to the floor, leaving Jade and Sage unarmed.

"The redhead and the child are cornered at last." One of them said, baring his yellowing teeth.

Jade swung her elbow into his face, punched another man in his face and brought her foot up hard into another man's groin. They all groaned loudly and staggered back but she felt a pair of arms lock hers behind her back, twisting it just enough so she could feel a shooting pain on both arms.

"I'll break your arms and break the little girl in one snap." He growled in her ear.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jade snarled, resisting him.

"Finally got her, drag her out of here. I'll take the little girl." A man with a thick moustache and a heavy torso said.

Jade felt panic searing through her as she thought of Sage being manhandled by him.

"If I ever get my foot fixed, I'm coming after you bastards!" Lavender cried, holding on to her twisted ankle. Jade tried not to look at it. It was twisted and contorted in a way that made her feel skittish to do anything else. The man with the moustache walked up to her and gave her a heavy kick in her stomach, spitting on her.

"You won't, whore. Because I'll be coming after _you_ once I'm done feeding those two to the Night Hunter." He said with a laugh.

"You lay a hand on her and you'll be sorry." Jade said through her teeth. He gave her a cold, calculating look, walking up to her slowly.

"And what are you going to do after I punch your brains out?" he asked.

"I'm going to give you a nice fat kiss." Jade said.

A slow smirk appeared on his lips and he put a finger on her lips.

"Give me your best shot…it could save a few bones in your body or your life." He said. Jade simply smiled and him, seeing him a foot away from her face.

"Come and give it to me." He said with a grin.

Without missing a beat, Jade rammed her forehead right on his nose. She heard a _crunch_ and had definitely felt his nose break on her head. While he was shrieking in pain, Jade stomped on the legs of whoever was holding her back and when he loosened his grip, she took the opportunity to crush her elbow against his Adam's apple. He choked, in pain and Jade grabbed his head, smashing it against the wall.

"You don't _ever_ hurt my friends again!" she said. She kicked the man who kicked Lavender and heard Draco, Harry and everyone else run upstairs.

Sage screamed and Jade turned to see her being pulled out from the window.

"Fuck!" Draco swore, running to her.

Before anyone else could help, Jade had already leapt towards the window, pulling Sage out of the man's grasp. He instead grabbed her arm, letting Sage go and pulled as hard as he could, out of the window.

"_NO!" _Jade screeched, being pulled down.

She felt Harry and Draco grab her feet, trying to get a hold of her legs. The man from below yanked hard and she flew down, going to hit the ground. Jade tried to brace herself for a nearly fatal landing on her head from the second floor bedroom but she never landed. She looked up to see herself being whisked away and stopped in a few yards away from Draco's house. Jade saw Draco and Harry, staring at her from the broken window and she turned around to see herself being settled by none other than Edward.

"Oh Merlin no, don't do this to me." Jade said trying to get away from him.

"And why not?" he asked darkly.

"We haven't done anything to you. Alfie only stole the Chalice and-"

"Do you mean…_him_?" Edward asked, stepping to the side to reveal Alfie on the ground, lifeless. A little blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, his face ghastly pale. Even in death, his eyes were vibrant and youthful, making it hard for Jade to believe that he was dead.

"You killed Alfie?" Jade choked out.

"Don't feel too devastated. As far as I can see, we have two more men to eradicate after him." Edward smiled.

"I'll kill you, you fucking piece of shit. I'll plow a tree through your nonexistent soul _so_ hard your dead families are going to wake up in their graves to see the end of it shoving out of their arse!" Jade shrieked, grabbing his head.

Both of her arms were instantly locked and snapped in opposite directions. She was thrown into the floor, howling in her own pain, unable to listen or care about anything in her surroundings. The pain was overwhelming to her and every passing second started to feel like years. Her mind was begging for the pain to stop but she hardly knew what her lips were saying. Tiny black spots started forming in her vision and she felt a trickle of sweat and the sound of Draco's distant roaring from nearby.

From all the pain, Jade felt herself starting to pass out and before she did, the last thing she saw was Harry in front of Edward, holding the Chalice up.


	133. End Of Part Six: Romania

When Jade opened her eyes, she found herself in the same place she would frequently end up in. It was dark in her room, but she saw the outline of a man's messy dark hair, glasses and handsome strong features from the minimal moonlight tonight.

"I'm alive." Jade said trying to move but both of her arms were in a cast, propped up for recovery. Harry got up and in front of her on the bed, switching the lamp on next to them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a low voice. Jade zoned in and out, trying to look at Harry but whatever potion she was fed was still in her system.

"Drugged." Jade answered.

Harry gently placed a hand on her stomach and the back of her head and pushed her back to rest.

"That's good…it means it's working. You're mostly going to fall back asleep and before you do, I wanted to say goodbye." He said.

"Why? Where…are you going now?" Jade asked, feeling Harry lean in towards her. His face was above hers, a few inches away.

"Romania." He whispered.

Jade gasped slowly and she tried to get up but Harry's firm hand on her chest blocked her attempt. He hushed her, placing his finger over her lips.

"Malfoy is going to explain everything to you tomorrow but I don't have time right now. I'll be gone for a while, maybe even a year, I'm not sure." He said, softly brushing her hair.

"Don't go there. You have no business going there." Jade said.

Harry's eyes hardened and he stared with a cold and calm ferocity which looked awfully frightening.

"I have personal business there." He said. Jade quieted down, feeling her eyelids quiver from holding up for too long.

"You're welcome to use my headquarters and stay in my apartment whenever you'd like. Everyone knows you there, but I'm leaving you a key." He said, placing it on the table. He kissed her forehead, her cheek and brushed his lips against hers. Jade felt her drowsiness intensify, feeling Harry's warm hand curling around her neck.

"I love you." he said.

"Me too." Jade breathed.

Harry kissed her softly, leaving her to close her eyes.

"When are you leaving?" Jade whispered, feeling him nuzzle her face.

"I'm here until you fall asleep." He said.

"Good…because I'm not falling asleep." Jade said, trying to stifle a yawn. She threaded her fingers through his and held his hand tightly, feeling him kiss her forehead again, smiling. Her eyelids drooped but Jade held on to Harry, feeling him sit comfortably against her.

"Don't leave." She said.


	134. Part Seven: Turkey and Fred Season

"Miss Weasley? Miss Weasley?" Jade's Healer asked in a melodic voice. Jade opened her eyes, seeing the insanely bright sun hurting her eyes.

"The sun's bothering her. Can you close the curtains a bit?" Draco asked. Jade turned her head to the right to see Draco standing there with Sage standing next to him.

"Oh my god." Jade said, trying to sit forward.

"Not now Miss Weasley. We have to do a quick check up." The Healer said.

"What…happened? How did I get here?" Jade asked as the Healer straightened her arms. Draco gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"I'll explain later." He said.

"I bought you sweets." Sage said, holding up a box of Honeydukes sweets.

"Thanks." Jade said, her voice quivering.

After a normal checkup procedure, Jade's Healer fed her a potion.

"She should be fully recovered in a few days, but you can take her home today." The Healer said. After handing Draco the lists of potions he would have to pick up for Jade, the Healer left, leaving Jade, Draco and Sage ready to leave.

"This feels slightly familiar…except I'm the one pushing you in a wheelchair." Draco said after sitting Jade in her wheelchair.

"I guess it was a good idea to take care of you then, so you can take care of me now." Jade said. Draco smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not doing you a favor. It's become my obligation to take care of you." he said. Jade kissed him and tried to move her arms.

"I'd hug you but I can't." Jade said, feeling like she was going to cry. Sage ran up to Jade and put her arms around her.

"It's okay, I'll hug you for you." she said.

"Sit on my lap." Jade said to Sage.

"Jade we're going to have to shift to your house for a couple of days. My house just looks like a warzone ran over it a couple of times and shat on it." He said.

"Our clothes-"

"Gone, trampled on, burned and torn. But I have no complaints if you want to wear torn up, hardly-there clothes. We just have to buy clothes for Sage and me." He said. They heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Arthur, Molly, Aunt Muriel and Bilius.

"Sweetheart we heard what happened. Are you all right?" Molly asked, looking concerned. She cupped Jade's face and looked at her arms in horror.

"My Lord, how could he?" Molly asked.

"I'm okay Aunt Molly. Just a little hungry." Jade said.

"Don't you worry dear; I've made your favorites today at the Burrow. You're coming over and so is Draco and little Sage." Molly said nodding at Draco and Sage.

"She's made three desserts; summer pudding, Spotted Dick and a raspberry trifle." Aunt Muriel said. "I made a Lemon Meringue Pie!" Bilius said happily.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Take me there!" Jade said.

They all apparated to the Burrow after filling out the paperwork for Jade.

"Hello everyone." Jade said when the door opened. Hermione, Ginny holding Enya, Ron, Rose, Fred, George, Mona, Jonah, Lola, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and his wife Jennifer were trying to cram themselves through the doorway.

"You're alive!" some of them called out.

"Good to see you old chap!" George said.

"Oops, it seems that I've dropped my wand. Could you be a dear and pick it up for me?" Fred asked.

"You boil in my arse!" Jade barked as everyone else laughed. Draco grinned and wheeled her in as Fred and George each gave him a clap on the back.

"Welcome to the Burrow Malfoy." They said.

"Never even _dreamt_ of it." George said quickly.

"Maybe a little in my naughty dreams." Fred said.

"Fred! George! Stop it!" Molly said.

"Stop embarrassing Draco." Arthur said.

Jade looked at Draco who looked uncomfortable to be anywhere near Fred and George. He wheeled her into the living room and took a chair to sit down next to her.

"We heard what happened yesterday. That's…frightening." Hermione said hugging Jade.

"I still can't believe Alfie's dead, I'm so sorry honey." Ginny said.

"Hey…it happens." Jade said, feeling her throat start to close up and her eyes well. Ever since she had passed out, she didn't think about Alfie. Now that she was, all she wanted to do was cry.

"Fred and George told us what he did for you and we were really surprised…and a little sorry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have thought so low about him. It just came to us as a surprise to know that he wanted to save your life." Ginny said.

"I really don't want to talk about it. It just happened yesterday and I'm not over it just yet." Jade said seeing them nod.

"That's true. We're so stupid to bring it up." Hermione said.

"Is it okay if I have a moment with Jade? I haven't told her what happened since she passed out." Draco said. He looked around the room to see the Weasleys and Jade nodded.

"Come Sage, we'll introduce you to our niece and nephews." George said taking Sage's hand. Everyone left outside where there was a big lake and a large open yard for the children to run around.

"What was the last thing you remember before going unconscious?" he asked softly.

"Just the part where Harry was holding the Chalice in front of Edward." Jade said. Draco sighed and nodded. He placed a hand on her knee and lightly rubbed it.

"Potter made a deal with that leech. In exchange for you and to guarantee to leave without harming anyone else or ever coming back to hurt us, he would give him the Chalice." Draco said.

"But that doesn't matter! He's going to come back, I _know_ he is-_you_ know he'll come back!" Jade said, her voice rising with panic.

"He's not going to come back." Draco whispered. He held her face in his hands, giving her a firm stare to convince her. "Trust me." He said.

Jade took a moment, thinking things out clearly. Last night Harry left off to Romania for personal business. Harry went to Romania to kill off Edward and the rest of the vampires. She looked at Draco who clenched his jaw, quiet.

"This is a personal agreement between Potter and I." he said.

His tone hinted strongly that this conversation was over and there was nothing else that Jade could say to him or do to stop this. She personally didn't want to stop it either. It was a calming and stable feeling to know that Sage, Draco and the rest of her family was safe from one less manic murderer. Draco was a good Auror and Harry was his own Aurseize and official of an underground and security management team with a dark life.

They both hated each other but they seemed to negotiate and set their personal differences aside to rule out what was really right and wrong. The two had worked through and agreed that making Edward and the rest of his followers quietly disappear was the best solution, not just for Jade but for the entire Wizarding world. Jade had nothing else she wanted to say or know about.

Dinner in the Burrow with Draco Malfoy wasn't as horrifying and dreadful as Jade imagined it to be. It was much worse. Molly set down two roasted turkeys in the center of the table as everyone helped bring in the stuffing, mashed potatoes, sweet candied yams, creamed spinach, green bean casserole and a basket of fresh piping hot butter rolls.

Jade stared at the food, thanking her lucky stars that she lived to see a day like this. Draco leaned into her ear and whispered softly.

"Who's getting lucky tonight? Me or you?" he asked.

"I would have said both but judging from all this food, I'll be too full to move from this spot." Jade said. Draco gave Jade a pointed look and shook his head sadly at her.

"You know I love you." Jade said, rubbing her foot against his shin. Draco leaned against his chair, looking at her arm casts. He placed a hand on her thigh and gently slid his hand up, seeing her shudder.

"That's not fair. I'm disabled you know." Jade said. Draco only smiled, his eyes darkening from their usual pale grey.

"Disabled from slapping me away. How lovely." He murmured.

Jade bit her lip, letting Draco feel her up and around in the dining table of the Burrow. What they didn't realize was that Aunt Muriel and Fred had gotten into a heated argument about muggle guns.

"Aunt Muriel you wouldn't even know what to do with a muggle gun if it tripped over you and shat." Fred said crossly.

Aunt Muriel pressed her lips so tightly together; it formed into a thin white line. She opened her purse and dumped the contents all over the dinner table. Makeup, keys, condoms, another purse, a new shirt with a security tag, a couple of wands, scalpels, scissors, gloves, lubes and handcuffs fell out.

"Where is the goddamn thing?" Aunt Muriel asked, fishing through her purse.

Everyone watched in horror as a small baby chick chirped out, looking like an over fluffed yellow cotton ball. A hot pink dildo fell and bounced around on the table, landing on the stuffing. Bilius's eyes rolled back and he fell out of his chair as everyone stared wide eyed. Jade looked at Draco who looked smug.

"I'm glad I wasn't born into this family." Draco said, with an arm wrapped around the back of Jade's chair. They saw a couple of bullets fall out of the purse and rolled around the table and Aunt Muriel pulled out a Glock.

"Holy shit!" Ron jumped back with Hugo in his arms. Draco jumped back and shielded Jade by standing in front of her. George looked like he was going to shield Jonah as well but he somehow messed up and tackled her down to the ground. Molly and Arthur ducked along with everyone else and Fred apparated from the table to upstairs.

"Relax you bunch of fanny packs, it isn't loaded." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Do you even have a _permit_ for that?" Draco asked.

"Me? Of course I do!" she said.

"Then show it to me." Draco said looking doubtful.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Aunt Muriel winked.

Draco's eyes widened and he placed his hands on his hips, glaring at Aunt Muriel.

"Aunt Muriel put the gun down; there are children in the room." Hermione warned, slowly getting up. Aunt Muriel looked at Sage, Victoire, Rose, Dominique, Louis and Thomas at the corner of the dining room, staring at her in fascination.

"I'm not blind yet! I can see them and they are absolutely fine with a muggle gun in my hand!" Aunt Muriel said.

"Now I don't believe that more than I believe the Quibbler! Put that gun down!" Molly pointed with her finger.

"Look! There are no bullets! Let me show you." Aunt Muriel said, pointing to one of the roasted turkeys on the table. "See, there are no-"

_BANG!_

A shot went off and the turkey jumped a few centimeters in the air and landed back on the table with a gaping tearing hole in the center. Everyone screamed and Draco pulled Jade to the ground, putting himself over her. Aunt Muriel staggered back after the gun went off and she fell with her finger still on the trigger. 

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Every one screamed as the shots fired off, hitting the ceiling. Chunks of plasters broke off and fell on the food.

"_NO_!" Jade screamed going to get up but Draco had her pinned down.

"You can't save everything!" Draco yelled at her.

They heard Fred scream from upstairs.

"My leg! My leg's been shot!" Fred hollered.

"Oops." Aunt Muriel said, setting the gun aside. "Looks like Potter's men carries these guns loaded after all." Aunt Muriel said.


	135. Part Seven: Child Services

For the next three days, Jade, Draco and Sage spent their time in Jade's apartment. Draco took those three days off to take care of Jade since her arms were in a cast but as soon as her arms healed, Draco went back to the Ministry.

"Guess you win again." Jade said when her cards exploded. Sage smiled and gathered up all the cards again.

"I like this game!" she said, trying to shuffle the cards with her tiny hands.

"That's because you're really good at it." Jade said.

They were both sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor playing Exploding Snaps when Draco opened the door and walked in with his cloak wrapped tightly around him. Behind him, walked in two Ministry officials. The woman was a short round woman that reminded Jade of Umbridge but she had more honest and kind features that Umbridge seemed to fall short of. The man was tall and pale with light brown eyes, slightly older than Draco and Jade.

"Jade…this is Amadeus Iverson and Lorraine Fiscus. Amadeus and Lorraine, this is Jade." He said, not too happy to introduce them. Jade smiled and shook their hands, seeing them give her a brief smile.

"We're very excited to meet you. Draco tells us all about you and how much you take care of Sage." She said.

Jade laughed softly and looked behind to see Sage get up and shyly stand behind her, wrapping her arm around Jade's leg.

"That's really nice of him to say." Jade said, ruffling Sage's hair and looking at Draco who didn't smile.

"They're from child wizards and witches service of the Ministry. They're here for Sage." Draco said. Jade's smile dropped and she looked at Amadeus and Lorraine who only smiled politely at her.

"N-Now?" Jade asked.

"I don't want to go." Sage said to Jade, holding on to her tightly.

"There, there. We know Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy took excellent care of you but they are not your family are they? We need to take you for your own good child." Lorraine said.

Sage sharply moved away from Lorraine and tugged Jade's shirt.

"They _are_ my family! Jade and Draco are like my Mummy and Daddy!" Sage said. Jade felt exactly what Sage was feeling but she tried to mask her own emotions so Sage wouldn't be pulled and dragged away from her. Lorraine when to take out her wand to subdue Sage but Draco put a hand up.

"There's no need. She'll go with you." Draco said.

Sage looked at Draco, her face growing red and shrieked at him.

"I don't want to go! Why are you making me go?" Sage sobbed. Jade choked back her own tears and kneeled down, holding Sage.

"We can't keep you Sage." Jade said smoothing her hair out. "We want to…so badly but we can't." Jade said. Tears streamed down Sage's face and she trembled, standing in front of Jade.

"Why? Why can't you? You always said you loved me and promised that nobody was going to take me away from you. Why are you giving me away?" Sage asked.

Jade felt her own tears choke her words. She wanted to tell Sage that she loved her more than she ever imagined but nothing came out. Sage hiccupped, holding Jade's hands and Amadeus took Sage away from Jade. Lorraine and Amadeus left with Sage and the door closed shut, leaving Jade and Draco in the silent apartment, alone with each other. Draco slowly made his way towards Jade and kneeled down in front of her.

"I know you both were close but you knew that she had to be taken away someday Jade." He said.

Jade wiped her eyes and looked at Draco closely.

"You have to forget about her. She was never ours in the first place. We only needed to protect her and that's what we did…and now it's over. She's gone. Accept that." He said, emphasizing every word.

Jade pushed him back and got up to leave.

"Getting angry at me won't change anything Jade. Sage is gone. She never belonged to us…just…let her go." He said.

"How could you just say that to me Draco? I know she doesn't belong to us but that didn't stop me from caring about her and treating her like my own child." Jade said her voice thinning.

"I don't feel like letting go because I don't want to. I love that kid and I know you do too." Jade said.

"This is ridiculous! Why are you getting so emotional for a five year old girl? Why would you love her like your own child? She's only been with us for two months." He said.

"So?" Jade asked sharply.

"So? Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" he asked.

"Fuck you Malfoy. You love her too but you can't admit it because you're a fucking pansy. You want her back just as badly as I do but you're too afraid to cry in front of me." Jade sniffed.

"Fuck you back! I don't cry!" he roared.

"Good. Merlin forbid if any one of your close family or friends die, we'll count on you for not shedding a single tear for us!" Jade said, roughly yanking off her hair band from her pony tail. She walked into the bedroom slammed the door behind her. Draco opened the door and swung it hard, letting it crash into the wall.

"Don't give me a fucking attitude!" he yelled, his cheeks flushed bright.

"I will! What are you going to do about it? Oh please don't tell me you won't cry at my funeral! That would just hurt!" Jade said, feigning sadness.

"Yes, I won't cry at your funeral because I won't make it. I'm not obligated to be there since I'm not _family_. I'd have to be your husband, which I'm not. Wait! Maybe you can count on that brooding and dashing young ex-husband of yours named Harry Potter! I'm sure he can take some time off from his busy criminal maniac killing life to say a _few_ good words about your psycho arse!" he said.

Jade felt intense rage for Draco right now. She was heavily influenced by the idea of slamming his head on the bathroom sink and throwing him out of the window.

"Why don't you get out of my apartment and find yourself some fake breasted money hungry bimbo to shag for a few months before you're bored of her and come back to me? It's the least _I_ could do in our dysfunctional relationship." Jade said.

"Fine." Draco said grabbing his cloak. "I will." He said.

"Make sure she's extra dumb, more than usual superficially pretty and bigger of a leech than you usually prefer. Hey! Why don't you fuck Pansy?! I'm sure you're quite familiar with her services." Jade said, seeing him head out of the apartment.

"It's a good thing you mentioned it. I missed her because you were always driving me insane." He said.

"Fuck you!" Jade said.

"Up yours princess!" he said.

Jade slammed the door and fumed in her spot. She wanted to kick something to show how furious she was but she was afraid that she'd end up bruising herself. She walked back into the bedroom, feeling her anger tone down. Before she started to miss Draco, the door opened and Draco quickly scooped her up, attacking her with a snog. Jade wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back, feeling him land themselves on the bed. They quickly worked off their clothes, still kissing each other.

"Does this mean we're ok?" Draco murmured.

"Yep." Jade said quickly.


	136. Part Seven: Pregnancy Tests

Jade woke up in the morning, on Draco's chest, without Sage. She had a difficult time accepting that Sage was gone and knew it was going to be harder later on. Draco groaned and rubbed his face, yawning. He looked down at Jade and looked around, squinting.

"Where's Sage?" he asked.

Jade blinked at him and saw the realization replacing his confusion.

"Oh." He said softly. Jade rubbed his arm and kissed his chest.

"It's okay. Give it some time, we'll forget about it." Jade said. Draco saw how miserable she looked, trying to forget about Sage.

"I'll make breakfast. Pancakes or toast?" Jade asked slapping his lean sculpted abdomen.

"I feel fat…I'll have toast." He said.

"I'm having pancakes then. Maybe make some hash browns and…oh Merlin, I want those really crispy chicken bites you made the other day and some shrimp with lemon sauce." Jade moaned.

Draco stared at her, looking a little frightened and Jade frowned, trying to smooth down her stomach.

"I look like a cow." Jade said. Draco kissed her neck and placed a hand over her stomach.

"You need to lose a little weight. You couldn't even put your pants on a few days ago and it's getting bigger. You're getting a beer belly." He said smiling up at her.

"It's embarrassing. I have these really out of control appetites. Like right now, I want chicken with chocolate sauce." Jade sighed.

"Sounds like you're pregnant." He joked, brushing his knuckles over her stomach.

They both sat silently for a moment with smiles on their faces until the shock hit them. They both snapped their heads up at each other, their eyes wide.

"Oh my God!" Jade yelled, jumping off the bed. Draco paled and stared at Jade, completely naked.

"This is probably a misunderstanding. This doesn't have to be…" Draco trailed off, in a daze.

"Snap out of it! We have to go for a pregnancy test!" Jade said storming out of the bedroom.

"Put your clothes on first!" Draco said before Jade left. Jade grabbed Draco's black and white plaid boxer shorts and his white undershirt.

"Come on! I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!" Jade yelled.

Draco quickly wore Jade's pink tank top and went to reach for his cloak but Jade yanked him outside. They both ran out, into the morning snow and people gawked at them. They went into a nearby wizards store and Jade went straight into the aisle where they sold pregnancy tests.

"Why are we getting all those? Don't we just need one to tell us?" Draco asked as Jade scooped up every brand of pregnancy tests.

"We might get a false positive…or even a false negative. There's no harm in checking twice." Jade said.

"Or in this case, checking the amount of times the entire female population of England would check today!" Draco said. Jade ran towards the checkout stand and placed the basket on the counter. The counter boy had short black hair with long side swept bangs. He looked at Jade and Draco peculiarly.

"Why are you wearing each other's-"

"It's a free pissing country! Give me my tests!" Jade barked.

"Thank you for shopping today at Wizard's Pharmaceutical, would you like to sign up for our daily newsletters for-"

"_NO_!" Draco and Jade said earnestly.

"You don't have to be rude you know." He said raising his hands.

Draco went to make an angry move but Jade grabbed the tests and threw them into the bag that the boy was holding. She slapped a pouch of Galleons on the counter and grabbed Draco's hand, running out of the store.

* * *

Draco sat outside of the bathroom for a half an hour, waiting for Jade to take the tests. He had a bottle of water sitting right next to him, ready if Jade needed to refill again.

"Jade…it's been a half an hour. Those tests should have been done by now." He said.

Jade unlocked the door and Draco got up, opening it. He walked in and saw a line of the used pregnancy tests on the edge of the tub.

"Does those happy faces mean 'nothing to worry about, we're not pregnant?'" Draco asked. Jade slowly shook her head, trying to hold her tears in.

"So all of those positives don't mean 'we're positively not pregnant?'" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"Out of about a million tests only one came back negative." Jade said seeing Draco pick the negative test up.

"But this can mean we're not having a baby…right?" he asked. Jade punched his arm.

"The odds are against it! I'm pretty sure that, that is a false negative. Draco…we're having a baby." Jade whispered. He placed his hands on her face and brought her close.

"Are we keeping it?" he asked.

"Draco," Jade started, circling her arms around his neck. "I'm not scared of having a baby with you." Jade said.

"But what about being scared of marrying me and moving in with me? Why is it less scary for you to have a child with me?" he asked.

"Because this is our child. Our baby together." Jade whispered. Draco took her hand, giving it a gentle kiss and placed it over his heart.

"You know I love you." he said seeing her nod and try to smile from crying.

"I promise…anything and everything." He said. Jade hugged him tightly, feeling him pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom.

* * *

_Jade sat in Draco's living room with babies everywhere. Some were wearing blue, others were wearing pink and they all crawled around, giggling, crying, cooing, pointing or just drooling. She looked around, absolutely confused until she saw Sage looking in from the front door. _

_"Come in." Jade said. Sage shook her head and started to leave. _

_"You never loved me." She said. Jade got up and tried to run after her but Sage started to run, closing the front door behind her. _

Jade shook awake from her abrupt dream. She looked at Draco who was still sleeping and she rested her head against the headboard, trying to think things over. After a while, Jade got up and started fixing breakfast for Draco and her. She made the batter of pancakes and went to fry the eggs but found the smell of it absolutely repugnant.

"Cripes." Jade said, her stomach churning. Draco walked into the kitchen and saw Jade covering her mouth with her hand.

"I never hated eggs. I don't know why I don't like it now." Jade said through her hand. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're going through that morning sickness phase. You're sensitive to a lot of smells and it'll trigger some of your…vomit." He said seeing her scowl.

"How did you get to know all of this?" Jade asked.

"Wizard's health in Hogwarts, we were in the same class together, why don't you know this?" he asked.

"Because I was too busy shagging you in the bathroom stall." Jade said bitterly. Draco sighed, walking after her.

"Why are you mad now?" he asked.

"Because I failed in that class and I'm pregnant!" Jade said, feeling as if she were about to burst into tears. Draco slowly approached her and took her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…snapped at you like that." Jade said hearing him laugh.

"Those raging mood swings come along with the pregnancy." He said. Jade glared at him and walked away to attend to the breakfast.

"So? What do you want the baby to be?" Jade asked, seeing Draco hop on to the counter.

"Well I always wanted both of each…but the first one would have to be a boy." Draco said seeing Jade smile.

"I thought about this even before you had gotten pregnant. When I thought of proposing to you, I thought about our life, how many children we'd have, how many bones I'd have to break if I had a little girl and how many women I could teach to score if I had a son." He said seeing Jade laugh.

"I'm actually a little scared of having a little man whore as a son." Jade said.

"And I'm scared to have a daughter who nearly gets herself killed on a day to day basis." He said.

"Not my fault if my luck is rotten." Jade pointed out.

"Well it can't all be too bad now can't it? You're lucky to have me aren't you?" he winked.

"You're so fucking cheeky!" Jade said slapping him. She went back to her pancakes and the doorbell rang.

"Sage could you-"Jade stopped, seeing Draco freeze.

"I meant Draco." Jade said.

"We need to talk about this." Draco said.

"Draco…we need to talk about this now." Jade said, following him out of the kitchen.

"I had a dream last night about Sage and I can't stop thinking about her." Jade said. Draco stopped from opening the door, looking at Jade.

"You too?" he asked.

"You had a dream about her as well?" Jade asked seeing him look away from her.

"No." he mumbled. He opened the door and looked out, seeing that no one was there. He went to close the door but a rose and a pink note attached to the door. He peeled the rose and note off and closed the door, opening it.

"Who is that from?" Jade asked.

"I love you, Babe." Draco said, showing her the note. Jade stared at the note, feeling a rush of heat circling her cheeks and neck.

"Looks like Potter's got no manners or control. He just _needs_ to tell you how he feels doesn't he?" Draco asked.

"Shut up Draco. This is not Harry's style." Jade said seeing his eyebrows rise.

"Not Potter's _style_ I see. So you're familiar with his style now?" Draco asked.

"Will you just piss off and have some breakfast? I need to make an appointment with Ginny to schedule a check up and tell my father and my Aunt and Uncle that we're having a baby. Can you take two minutes off from being a pain in the arse and lend me a hand?" Jade asked.

"Fine." He said leaving. When he came back with the breakfast, he set it on the small dining table and they both started eating.

"You know, I had a dream where Sage was sitting on our sofa, just holding a baby in her arms. She looked older but I knew it was her." Draco said seeing Jade smile warmly.

"Sage was in my dreams last night…but she ran away because she told me that we didn't love her. She came in through the front door and I was in your living room filled with babies." Jade said. She looked down at her food and poked at her pancakes, losing her appetite after thinking about Sage. Draco set his fork down and softly brushed her cheek with his hand.

"I spoke to Lorraine and Amadeus yesterday night when you fell asleep. They told me that Sage was being sent to an orphanage. They were both sorry that they had to take Sage away from us and told me about what a couple did when they had a child in their house for protection watch." Draco said. Jade nodded and Draco continued.

"They fell in love with the kid and after child services came to take the little boy away, the couple filed to adopt him." Draco said.

"Did they get him?" Jade asked seeing Draco nod.

"They're incredibly happy together and the boy is around ten years old now, ready to go to Hogwarts." He said.

"And I thought about it. I thought really long and hard, especially now that we're having a baby together. We loved Sage first, we treated her like our little girl and protected her the way we would protect our own child. If our child is born, I won't be able to call them my first because I keep thinking about Sage as their older sister." He said. Jade nodded vigorously, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"You said it perfectly. I can't think of having this baby without Sage being there. I know this is a major step for us…but I'm 100% sure of this, just like I am with our child. I want to adopt Sage." Jade said.

Draco gave her hand a light squeeze and grinned.

"Me too." He said.


	137. Part Seven: Rainbows, Roses and O'Hara

Jade apparated to St. Mungo's to meet Ginny and Draco left to the Ministry to file adoption papers for Sage. Jade stopped in front of Ginny's office and knocked on her door, seeing her look up from her files.

"Jade! I was _just_ thinking about you!" Ginny said getting up. Jade walked in and hugged her cousin. "Guess what!" Ginny said, showing her left hand. Jade looked at the engagement ring on Ginny's finger and gasped.

"Zane proposed! When did he do that?" Jade asked dropping her purse. She looked at the ring and looked at Ginny who started to cry.

"He just…made me a really romantic dinner in our favorite library." Ginny said.

Jade looked surprised. She couldn't imagine a man like Zane who was involved in firefights, undercover top secret missions, muggle gun carrying and bomb throwing man to spend his free time in a library reading a book.

"He's so perfect for me. Here I was nearly two years ago, single and without children and a crush on Harry. Then Zane comes along and gives me _everything_ I've always dreamed of. You don't understand how much I love that man and how surprised I was when he proposed." Ginny said. Jade smiled and hugged Ginny who hugged her back.

"And I also wanted to thank you for knocking some sense into him. He told me that you made him realize what he really wanted and how stupid he was not to have asked before." Ginny said.

"I didn't do anything Gin. Men need a little hint here and there and Zane is smart enough and loves you enough to realize that." Jade said.

"I think some women need a little hint now and then." Ginny said winking at Jade who rolled her eyes.

"What? Why don't you want to get married to that ferret? He's completely bonkers over you and you're here in my office, which by the way I don't know why." Ginny said.

"I came to give you some news actually." Jade said. Ginny gasped and her eyes immediately went to Jade's ring finger.

"No, I'm not getting married…I'm…" Jade trailed off, rubbing her stomach.

"Hungry?" Ginny asked confused.

"No Gin! I'm pregnant!" Jade said. Ginny's mouth dropped and she stared at Jade who searched for any kind of positive emotion.

"I don't know whether to be insanely happy that I'm going to become an Aunt or try to tear you to pieces just like you and Mione did when _I_ was first pregnant with Enya." Ginny said.

"Oh come off it woman. I actually…oh wait…now I remember." Jade said tapping her chin.

"What?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"We had a quickie. I remember Alfie and Sage were driving us insane and we ended up doing it in the laundry room." Jade said.

"On the laundry machine?" Ginny asked seeing Jade nod in embarrassment. "So my little niece or nephew was conceived on a laundry machine? That's a _great_ bedtime story." Ginny said putting on a pair of gloves.

They heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Hermione at the doorway.

"Jade! You're finally out and about!" Hermione said. Jade got up and hugged Hermione.

"Guess what Jade has to tell you." Ginny said.

"Oh you're not engaged too are you?" Hermione asked lifting Jade's empty left hand.

"No…but I _am_ pregnant." Jade said. Hermione gasped sharply and looked down at Jade's stomach.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said throwing her arms around Jade.

"Hey! What's going on? Aren't you going to give her a speech about contraceptives and crap?" Ginny asked.

"Gin! She's in a stable relationship with Malfoy. They've been together for three years and they care about each other. I was mad at you because you hardly even knew him but I'm glad things worked out for you Ginny. If I knew you both were going to be where you are now, I wouldn't have said anything, honest!" Hermione said.

"Ah I understand." Ginny said waving her hand. Jade took off her cloak and jerked her head to the examination bed.

"Come on Gin, just check me up and I'll take you girls out for lunch. There are some things we I have to tell you anyways." Jade said.

* * *

"You should be fine. You're two and a half weeks into the pregnancy but you should definitely owl me if you find anything unusual. Morning sickness is fine, that usually tends to happen in the early months of your pregnancy. If you bleed, contact me immediately because obviously, it's a dangerous sign. Other than that your next checkup is exactly a month from now!" Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin." Jade said taking the appointment card from Ginny.

"Now let's buy me a nice round of drinks and give your pregnant arse some water!" Ginny said. She took off her lime green Healer robes and they apparated to a restaurant in Hogsmeade. As they were waiting on their food, Jade told them everything about Sage and her intentions of adopting Sage with Draco.

"That's a pretty big responsibility. You're both having a baby together _and_ you want to adopt an older child?" Hermione asked.

"I know it sounds really strange but I can't even explain to you how connected I am with that child. She means the _world_ to me and Draco. I could see how much he cares about her and to tell you the truth, he was a better parent than I was to her. Sometimes when I'd come home from the Ministry and see him watching television with her already sleeping on his lap, I just want to stare at them all day." Jade said. She looked down at her plate and pushed her food around with her fork.

"I don't know. I've grown to love her so much. The only thing I think about is whether or not she's been fed properly, if she's had her bath, if she's wearing clean clothes, if she brushed her teeth and braided her hair before bedtime. On top of that I'm always in a state of constant worry. How is she doing? Is she all right? Is she hurt? But I can't know any of that now and I can't check on her because she's gone." Jade said.

"Sweetheart." Hermione said touching Jade's hand.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring Sage back to you and Draco. I'll write a strong recommendation, if not, I'll go barter the Minister to write the recommendation for you to get Sage back." Hermione promised.

* * *

Jade came back to the apartment to find another rose and an 'I love you' note on her door. Jade quickly took it down, wondering what was wrong with Harry. She walked into the apartment and there was a knock on the door. Opening it, Jade saw Ron standing there with sunglasses on, trying to look cool. Jade snorted and Ron frowned, taking them off.

"What? Mione said I looked sexy." Ron said.

"Yeah because she married you. In all honesty you look like a dork." Jade said.

"You…shut up, you…shit I'm not good at this." Ron said.

"Comebacks are usually hard for the intellectually challenged." Jade said poking her head.

"I came here for a little help, not try to produce comebacks to your stupid jokes." He said.

"What did you need?" Jade asked.

"I have a few apprehensions to make and I need you to come along with me." Ron said.

Jade thought about it for a moment, placing a hand on your stomach.

"If you're thinking about food, I'll feed you but I need to get these apprehensions done." Ron said.

"I sort of…I don't think it's the best idea for me to be an Aurseize anymore." Jade said seeing Ron wave his hand impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just this once, I promise and I'll hire a good Aurseize to make my apprehensions. Otherwise the muggle Ministry is going to have a fit and they'll hire a better Aurseize from some other country and I'll end up looking like an arse." Ron said grabbing Jade's hand.

They left the building and apparated to Hogsmeade and walked into a pub.

"What are we looking for?" Jade asked looking around at the older drunk men around her.

"A leprechaun." Ron answered.

"No really, who are we looking for?" Jade asked.

"Callum O' Hara?" Ron asked a little man with a green blazer and a green top hat with a giant clover embedded in the front. Callum had light blue eyes and a fiery orange beard and a smoke pipe stuck to his mouth. Callum looked at Ron and Jade and raised his eyebrows.

"Yer speakin' to Callum O' Hara lads!" he said enthusiastically.

"We're from the Ministry of Magic and you've been wanted for attacking a goblin at Gringott's Wizarding Bank." Ron said taking out his wand.

"Oh ye'v got the wrong person laddie! Those goblins wanted me pot o' gold!" Callum said.

"But-"

"There he is!" Callum said pointing behind Ron.

Jade and Ron turned around to see no one there and turned back around to see Callum's seat was empty. They looked back around and saw a flash of green leave through the doors and Ron smacked his head.

"Never take your eyes off of the leprechaun! _Think_ Ron, _think_!" Ron said.

Jade and Ron ran out of pub and ran down the street. Ron went to round on the corner but he slipped on a barrel of slime produced by giant slugs from a nearby store. Jade skidded to a stop and saw Callum cackling and dancing, holding up his bag of gold.

"Hey!" Jade barked. Callum stopped dancing and looked at Jade and his spirits fell.

"Why didn't you fall with him?" Callum asked, grabbing a handful of pearls from nearby.

"_Don't _throw them! I'm pregnant!" Jade said.

"What?" Callum and Ron asked.

"I am! I'm just about a month in and if anything happens to my baby, I'll rip your humdinger off and feed it to the slugs!" Jade warned.

"Yikes!" Callum said, trashing the pearls. "All righty then, no practical jokes but that doesn't mean I'll surrender!" Callum said.

Jade charged after him and grabbed his hat from his head.

"That's not fair!" Callum said, pointing a short finger at him.

"Too bad!" Jade said.

* * *

Draco sat in one of his favorite restaurants in Hogsmeade. His parents were in front of him, swirling a glass of wine and smiling happily at the news he just gave them.

"This is beautiful news! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Narcissa said, tearing up.

"Jade is perfect for you…just a little scary to be around." Gary said seeing Draco laugh.

"I'm scared for my life every second I'm with her…but I love her just as much." Draco said looking at his mother who held his hand.

"I love her too!" Narcissa said.

"But what do you think about us adopting Sage?" Draco asked them.

"She's a little older but I think it works well. You've spent your time with little Sage enough to care about her and love her. And from what you've told me, she's responsible and very smart for her age. She'll be a big help with the new baby that's on the way." Gary said seeing Draco nod.

"That's what I thought too. I didn't expect to act like a father without trying to prepare for it first." Draco said.

"If it helps, I'll speak to Sage's orphanage and make sure she's brought to you." Gary said.

"That would make things easier for me and Jade." Draco said.

"I'd love to meet little Sage soon. Anyways I have to pay a visit to Jade to congratulate her and see if she needs anything at all for the pregnancy. Oh I know! Baby shower!" Narcissa said.

Draco smiled and lifted his fork to finish his salmon but a butt naked leprechaun, mooning Jade, stopped him.

"Oh dear." Gary and Narcissa said, their eyes fixated on the scene.

Jade looked red and angry, and looked like she was yelling and cursing the leprechaun. They didn't hear anything that they were saying but Jade swiped the bag of gold from his hand. She lifted it above his head, seeing him trying to jump and catch it.

"Give me me pot o' gold!" Callum shrieked, trying to reach for his bag.

"Let me lock your arms first!" Jade said.

"No!" Callum yelled.

Ron locked Callum's arms together from behind him and Callum turned around, kicking Ron's shin.

"Mother…fuck me." Ron said, clutching his leg.

Jade dropped Callum's bag and went over to Ron who motioned for her to catch Callum who caught his bag with his teeth and started running away from them.

"Cripes!" Jade said running after him.

"Ah, shit." Draco said throwing his napkin on his plate. He got up and ran out of the restaurant, after Jade and the leprechaun.

"Stop! Stop running!" Jade said.

"Your mother!" the leprechaun screeched.

"I don't have one!" Jade yelled back.

"Why? Are you making all this up so I could feel sorry for you?" he asked.

Jade went to respond but she saw Draco flying out of nowhere, jumping on the leprechaun.

"You try anything nasty with her and I'll shove that pot of gold where the rainbow won't meet it." Draco threatened.

"I didn't do anything to get ambushed by loony goons!" the leprechaun said. Draco lifted him up and looked at Jade who was resting against a wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing her nod.

"Peachy." Jade said. He kissed her forehead and shook his head.

"I can't believe myself sometimes." He said.

After sending Callum O' Hara back to the Ministry and Ron to the nearest St. Mungos to get his shin and head fixed, Jade and Draco met with Gary and Narcissa who congratulated Jade about the pregnancy.

"I'm going to plan a huge baby shower and invite everyone in England! You can't imagine how happy I am to be a grandmother! I've been dreaming about this for years!" Narcissa said hugging Jade tightly. Jade laughed and looked at Draco who shrugged, smiling.

"Draco's also told us about Sage's adoption and we're supporting you all through the way. I'm going to speak to the adoption agency and the orphanage where Sage is currently in." Gary said seeing Jade nod.

"That's great! I also spoke to Hermione about it as well and she told me she just _might_ get the Minister of Magic to speak to Sage's orphanage for me and Draco." Jade said.

"That's impressive! Getting the Minister of Magic. See Draco, she has better contacts than you do." Gary winked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is a friend of the Weasley family, that's all." Jade said. Gary chuckled and hugged Jade.

"It's quite all right, but this way you'll get your Sage in a matter of days." He said.

With that, Narcissa and Gary left from Jade and Draco's apartment to go home.

"Hungry?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"I think my hormones are flying out of my arse because I am _so_ hot for you." Jade said, pushing Draco to the bedroom.

"Usually I'd love this type of behavior from you but you're a little scary right now." He said. Jade pushed him on the bed and smiled.

"And when I'm about a hundred pounds overweight? That wouldn't be scary?" Jade asked seeing him smile warmly at her.

"I don't think that would make a difference anymore. I love you." he said, kissing her.

"I love you too." Jade said kissing him back. Draco went to move towards the bed but the rose that Jade earlier tossed on the bed today pricked his arm.

"What the _fuck_ is this doing here?" Draco asked, looking at the fresh rose.

"I dunno." Jade said unconvincingly. Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at the note nearby.

"Either these came back from the ashes I burned yesterday or Potter couldn't hold his desperate heart again." Draco said.

"I'm telling you, this isn't like him." Jade said.

"I'll bet. He probably shoots little puppies with his manly muggle gun and line them up to tell you how much you mean to him." Draco said.

"He's supposed to be in Romania and we _both_ know that. Why would a man like him take his time off from his mission to stick a rose and a note every day on my door? It's got to be someone else." Jade said.

"Great…just what I need…another psychopathic romantic at your doorstep." Draco said.


	138. Part Seven: Sage Malfoy

The next morning, Jade woke up, feeling extremely sick. She spent nearly the whole morning in the bathroom, throwing up and once her morning sickness passed, Jade was able to eat the breakfast that Draco cooked for her. They flew by Sage's orphanage and met with the caretakers, talking to them about Sage's adoption.

"The Minister of Magic actually sent in his letter along with the honorable Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Gary Camden." Cathleen, the main caretaker of the orphanage said. "But as much as recommendations go, we only seek what is best for the children and to ensure that they have a secure life with their parents. I see that you both are an unmarried couple?" she said looking at Jade and Draco who glanced at each other.

"Yes…is that a problem?" Jade asked slowly.

Cathleen smiled pleasantly and shuffled her papers.

"Yes…and no." she said.

"Well it's _her_ fault that we're not married. I would have married her a few years ago but she's not normal." Draco said, making crazy motions with his hands around his head.

Jade gave a slow chuckle and playfully punched Draco in the arm as hard as she could.

"Well that's because _he's_ a man whore and took my innocence in a bathroom stall when I was seventeen." Jade said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked straightening in his seat. "Is that why you're not marrying me? Because of what I did _before_? I told you I love you now, why won't you fucking marry me?" he asked.

Cathleen paled at Draco's use of language and Jade tried tuning out Draco from her head.

"Blah, blah, blah." Jade said.

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah. You'd marry Potter but you wouldn't marry me. Mr. I-Think-I-Look-Good-In-Black." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Any more Potter bombs?" Jade asked.

"Of course! He leaves love notes _every day_ for her on her door." Draco said to Cathleen.

"Harry Potter? Your ex husband?" Cathleen asked.

"Ah you're familiar with Tall, Dark and Handsome as well?" Draco asked.

"It was a mistake." Jade explained.

"Don't listen to her, she can't be trusted." Draco said voicing over her to Cathleen.

"You shut up; I'm not talking to you." Jade said as Draco interrupted her again.

"Of course you're not talking to me, you never do while you're arguing it's always-" Draco changed his voice to a high shrill. "La, la, la, la." He sang.

"You know what?" Jade started.

"_OK_! I think this interview is just about done! It was _lovely_ to meet with you both; however there is some bad news you need to know about." Cathleen said.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"There was a couple that came in a few days ago and they chose Sage to adopt. They've filed their papers, so it is between you both." Cathleen said. Jade and Draco chuckled nervously and leaned towards Cathleen.

"You'll um…choose us right?" Jade asked.

"I think you both are lovely but between unmarried and married couples, we lean towards the married couples." She said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" Cathleen asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"You heard him. It's ridiculous! We told you that we love that child. We know everything about her, we've spent time with her and we know exactly what she wants. Just because a couple is married, doesn't necessarily mean that they're happy or their home is 'secure'." Jade said air quoting with her hands.

"Yes but-"

"But what? You're saying a stupid piece of paper that legally binds two people by law is something that ensures a child's mental, physical and emotional health? If Voldemort and Grindelwald married each other and wanted to adopt a child from your orphanage, you'd chose _them_ over an unmarried couple like us?" Draco asked.

Jade got up, taking her cloak off the chair.

"Come Draco, we'll just have to talk about the Minister about this." Jade said.

"Wait until my father hears about this. He'll close this orphanage down faster than she can reject our application to adopt." Draco said following Jade.

"And to _think_ that we were going to donate all that money after we took out little Sage into our beautiful home." Jade sniffed. Draco put an arm around her and went to leave but Cathleen stood up quickly.

"_Wait! Don't leave!_" Cathleen said.

"We've been insulted, we're leaving." Draco said but Cathleen ran through her chair, running towards Jade and Draco.

"Please, please sit. I've made a mistake. Sage is entirely yours. I never liked that couple anyway." Cathleen said.

"Really? You'll accept our application?" Jade asked seeing Cathleen nod her head vigorously.

"Absolutely. I don't want any trouble from the Ministry over a child. I know you both love her and you make a good point about knowing her more than anyone else would. She's yours." Cathleen said. She wrote out a short note and sent it out.

"Would you like to see Sage?" Cathleen asked.

Jade smiled as wide as she could and she looked at Draco who grinned back at her.

"We'd love that." Jade said.

They exited the office and walked down the corridors, seeing children playing in their rooms or attending class. Cathleen pushed a small door and pointed to a room of students in a classroom. Some children turned their heads and smiled, trying to be on their best behavior. Jade saw Sage in the front, at a corner desk, listening attentively to the teacher.

"Now can anyone tell me how to add these two numbers?" the teacher asked.

Sage's hand shot up and she nearly fell out of her seat.

"Granger." Draco whispered.

"Miss Hamleigh?" the teacher said. Sage got out of her seat and a few of her classmates snickered.

"Smarty pants."

"Know It All."

"Show Off."

"Teacher's Pet." They said.

Sage's face fell and she went ahead, solving the problem on the board.

"That's great Sage; now subtract that value from 72." The teacher said.

"Her mathematical and reading skills are a few levels above this. It's quite extraordinary." Cathleen said quietly as Sage wrote the answer down.

"For extra credit, how would you divide that by 9?" the teacher asked.

"That's easy." Sage said, working the problem out on the board.

"We don't know how to divide! That's not fair." A boy said from his seat.

"You'll learn that next year Gavin." The teacher said.

The children looked at each other, rolling their eyes and making rude remarks about Sage who finished her problem.

"Done." Sage said. Jade and Draco looked over the problem and smiled.

"That's my girl!" Jade said out loud.

Everyone turned around towards Jade and Draco, including Sage.

"Jade! Draco!" Sage gasped.

Jade ran towards Sage and scooped her up in her arms.

"I missed you so much love. I swear I'm never leaving you again." Jade said, kissing Sage's hair. Sage buried herself in Jade's shoulder, sobbing hard.

* * *

Jade, Draco and Sage apparated to Bilius's house and knocked on the door to see Aunt Muriel open the door.

"Jade! Look at that, it's little Sage and the ferret!" Aunt Muriel said. She kissed Sage's cheeks and hugged Jade.

"Is Dad here? I have some important news to tell you all." Jade said.

"Uh oh, are you both getting married?" Aunt Muriel asked. Jade clicked her teeth and Draco started shaking in laughter.

"Why do people keep asking us that?" Jade asked.

"Why don't you marry me so they can stop asking?" Draco suggested. Bilius appeared from the kitchen with a fresh steaming chicken stroganoff.

"Jade! Draco! Sage! What are you all doing here so suddenly?" Bilius asked.

"They're getting married!" Aunt Muriel said.

"What?!" Bilius shrieked, letting go of the stroganoff. Everyone watched with awe as the stroganoff hit the floor, crashing. Sauce and chicken splattered all over the floor and Jade felt her heart break along with it.

"_NOOOOOO_!" Jade thundered.

"Here we go." Aunt Muriel muttered.

"We can still eat it! Hurry! Get a spoon! Save it! There's a ten second rule!" Jade shrieked.

Draco held her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Honey, it's just food. Let it go…it's gone." He said.

"Just _food_? It's more than food Malfoy but you won't understand!" Jade said running to get a spoon.

"Jade don't do it! She does this _every time_." Bilius said quickly cleaning up the mess. Jade ran back into the living room, seeing the floor absolutely spotless.

"Where did it go?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, forget about it. I didn't even add salt to it." Bilius said.

"I guess that means I'll have to cook today." Aunt Muriel said.

"So what is it that you came here to tell us?" Bilius asked, pinching Sage's cheeks lightly.

"Well…Draco and I decided to adopt Sage. You're a grandfather now and Aunt Muriel…you're a Great, Great Aunt now." Jade said.

"Oh my God." Bilius gasped, looking at Sage. He looked at Jade who nodded.

"Can you both _do_ that though? You're not married to each other." Bilius said.

"As much as I'd _like_ to be married, no, you don't have to be married. We're her legal guardians and according to these papers we have, her official parents." Draco said.

"I'm a Mum." Jade cried.

"I'm a Granny Man!" Bilius choked. He hugged Sage tightly and she giggled, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad we actually like her!" Aunt Muriel said, hugging Jade and Draco. Bilius let Sage go who ran towards Aunt Muriel, hugging her.

"My little girl, a Mummy." Bilius said, hugging Jade.

"There's also another news." Jade said pulling back.

"What is it? Are you both getting married?" Bilius asked seriously, looking at Jade and Draco who shook their heads.

"I'm telling you, it's a sign." Draco said, nudging Jade. He took Jade's hand who wiped her face.

"You're going to be a Grandfather _again_ because I'm pregnant." Jade said. Bilius froze and Aunt Muriel let out a cackle.

"You _must_ be doing _something _right Malfoy! You both are going backwards!" Aunt Muriel said.

Draco grinned, getting bombarded by Bilius who looked so happy, he was about to cry.

"She's pregnant!" Bilius said.

"I heard it the first time Bilius." Aunt Muriel said.

"You're pregnant! I'm having a brother or a sister?" Sage asked excitedly.

"Are you excited?" Draco asked lifting her up.

"I can't wait! I always wanted to be a big sister." She said softly.

"Well you are now precious sugar pumpkin." Bilius said kissing Sage's hand.

"And you're going to be one of the best big sister this baby could ever have." Jade said.

Draco's phone started ringing and he took it out of his pocket, answering it.

"Hello?" he asked. He paused for a few seconds, listening to the caller.

"That's great news. Thank you. All right I will. Goodbye." He said in between a few pauses. He closed the phone and turned to Jade.

"Our house is ready. They finished with construction today." Draco said.

"Wow…that fast?" Jade asked seeing him shrug.

"I have good contacts." He said.

"That's fantastic. Now Sage can have her own little room." Bilius smiled.

"I can decorate her room if you want to." Aunt Muriel started. 

_"NO_!" everyone said.

"Screw you all. I've been polishing up on my Kneazle painting!" she said going up to fetch them.

"We have to go. Quickly." Draco said, starting to leave.

"Go, go! It's too late for me but save yourselves!" Bilius said.

"Love you Dad, tell Aunt Muriel I love her too." Jade said kissing him off.

"Bye darling. Goodbye Sage!" Bilius said kissing Sage's cheek.

"Bye Grandpa!" Sage said waving at him.

Jade, Draco and Sage apparated back to Jade's apartment to spend the night.

"We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow." Jade said as Draco carried Sage to the bathroom.

"What are we going to do tomorrow? Are we moving?" Sage asked.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow!" Jade said running the water.

"We'll probably move in, in a few days. I need to call my personal home stylist to set everything up for us. Maybe you can talk to her to see what you want and decorate Sage's room." Draco said, touching Jade's hair. Jade squirted shampoo on her hands and lathered it into Sage's hair.

"Sure I'll do that." Jade said.

"So I'll set up an appointment with her tomorrow." He said leaving the bathroom to make the call. After Jade was finished giving Sage a shower, she dried her off and tucked her into bed.

"I missed this. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Sage yawned as Jade stroked her hair.

Draco was lying next to her, watching Jade and Sage. There was something very intimate about this picture. He didn't think he'd be able to settle down with a woman and a child that he wanted to protect with his life. Seeing them, it mattered very much to Draco. Apart from Gary and Narcissa, he cared about Jade and Sage more than anyone else. It constantly reminded him that he was a better father and a partner than his father would have ever been to him or his poor mother.

"Draco, could you get the lights?" Jade whispered when Sage fell asleep.

Draco nodded and turned around, turning the light off. He buried himself underneath the covers and closed his eyes, listening to Sage and Jade sleeping.


	139. Part Seven: Real Women Propose

In the morning, Jade woke up, smelling freshly brewed coffee and the cartoons on the television. She sat up on her bed, blinking and Draco walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was dressed for work, wearing a navy blue button down shirt and beige pants. His short blonde hair was mussed back and he stood against the wall, watching Jade.

"You look pretty." Jade said seeing him flash a grin. Jade reached out her hands for his cup and he walked over, handing it over to her. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and sat down next to her.

"I was thinking about a few things this morning." He said, brushing his fingers against the top of her knee.

"What about?" Jade asked.

"Sage and the baby we're going to have." He said.

Jade smiled, still sipping on her coffee.

"And how much I love you." he said looking at her.

Every time he told her that he loved her, it would be a new rush of feelings and love going through her. Now that she was pregnant, that rush came back ten folds.

"I know I nag about us getting married all the time but now that I think about it…it doesn't really matter that much to me." He said. "I have you and the kids…I have a family." He said. Jade felt her tears well up and Draco kissed her. "That's why from now on, I won't nag or push you about marriage. We don't need it." He said.

Jade didn't know what to say. She simply gaped at Draco who sighed and got up.

"I love you and I'm late for work. I'll see you later tonight? Make sure you meet with the home stylist!" he said. Jade nodded and got up, following Draco out of the bedroom.

"I'm going to work Sage!" Draco said going towards Sage who stood up on the couch and jumped on him. "Be good, no pranks. Mummy's pregnant so take care of her for me ok?" he asked, carrying her towards the door.

"Don't worry, we're going shopping today. Flower!" Sage said when she saw the rose and note on the door.

"Don't touch it love, might have some kind of a rotten jinx." Draco said scathingly. He ripped the rose and note off, stuffing it into his pocket. "Bye." He said kissing Sage.

"Bye Daddy." She said. Draco set Sage down and wrapped his arm around Jade's waist.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you more." Jade said kissing him.

Draco smiled and left, waving at them. After he left, Jade and Sage got quickly ready to go to Hogsmeade to shop for clothes.

* * *

"It's hard to explain. What do you think?" Jade asked.

Ginny and Hermione stood in front of Jade, shopping for clothes with her. Ginny had Enya strapped on to her chest and Hermione only brought Rose along to accompany Sage.

"I don't understand why you don't want to marry him. I know you couldn't trust him before but you're pregnant with his child and you adopted Sage. You're pretty much married." Hermione said seeing Ginny nod.

"Marriage isn't just about a piece of paper, legalizing your union…it's much more…_I think_." Ginny said.

"Yeah…and I love calling Ron my husband. I also love hearing him or someone else refer to me as his wife. It feels like a privilege we had to work for…do you understand? Any girl can become a man's girlfriend but it takes a woman to become a man's wife." Hermione said.

"That is so true Hermione." Ginny said, shaking her head deeply.

Jade absentmindedly looked at the shirt in her hands.

"I never thought of it that way." Jade said.

"And sometimes relationships are about sacrifice. He _wants_ to marry you but can't, so he's just given up all together. He might say it doesn't matter to him and he wants you to be happy the way you are but it's _killing_ him inside. It's like…when he gets you a ring, the size of a Wrackspurt and asks you if you love it, what do you say?" Ginny asked.

"Um…I'd say I love it." Jade said.

"Right, but really you're feeling like you want to jump off a cliff and kill yourself. That's what I mean Jade. He might say he's okay but he's absolutely not." Ginny said.

"So what am I going to do now? How awkward will it be for me to say, hey I changed my mind, let's get hitched. He always wanted a perfect proposal." Jade said.

Ginny, Hermione and Jade stood silent, thinking of a plan.

"I've got it." Jade said, snapping her finger.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

* * *

Draco was done for the day and started to pack up. Blaise and Albert walked in through the doors, looking exceptionally tired.

"What's wrong with you both?" Draco asked.

"We're a little overworked. We chased these stupid teenagers after they went off with our brooms." Albert said, taking a seat.

"To make a long story short, do you have any women who we could hook up with?" Blaise asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm with someone." Draco said.

"Then give us your little black book." Albert said.

"I thought I already gave it to you after I started seeing Jade." Draco said.

Albert looked at Blaise who rolled his eyes and tossed it to Albert.

"Bastard!" Albert said.

Draco's phone rang and he got up, answering it.

"Draco…I fell and sort of twisted my ankle." Jade said over the phone.

"What the hell? Doing what? Where are you?" he asked, grabbing his cloak.

"In your house. I tried to do something romantic but…this is so embarrassing."

"Why did you need to do anything romantic? Being romantic is _my_ job! You just have to take your clothes off, that's all! Don't worry; I'm going to be there in a few seconds. Where's Sage?" Draco asked.

"At your parents Manor." Jade said.

"Honestly Jade, the things you do to me. What about the baby-"

"Get your arse here _right now_, don't argue with me!" Jade said, shutting the phone. Draco stuffed the phone into his pocket and turned to see Blaise and Albert, grinning.

"Women…can't do much." Blaise said.

"Yes they can…they can kill you. Get out of here, I need to lock my door and see if Jade's all right."

"Tell her to be careful with the baby and all. Seriously, I'd be scared if I were in her placenta…hehe, that sounds so dirty." Albert giggled.

Blaise laughed and Draco locked the door, running off.

"See you Draco!" they said.

Draco left the Ministry and apparated in front of his newly reconstructed home. He opened the door, seeing candles lit everywhere. There were rose petals on the floor and he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"_Jade_?" Draco called.

"Out here! On the patio!" Jade was heard.

Draco jogged out of the living room, out of the dining room and slid open the glass door. He stepped onto the patio, looking around for Jade. Everything was dark and there were no lights except for the lights from the neighbor's houses nearby. Before he went to call for Jade again, his patio lit up and floating candles appeared above him, burning intensely. Hearing Jade's footsteps, Draco turned around to see Jade standing before him in a short red dress and heels, her stomach with a slight bulge.

"What's going on? Your ankle-"

"My ankle's fine." Jade said.

She walked up to him and took his hands.

"You might not have been the first person I'd think about a few years ago but…you're _everything_ to me now until as long as I'm alive. You're my best friend, the father of my children and the only man I can think to spend the rest of my life with…washing food and mud out of my hair whenever I come back from getting attacked by a dog or an angry heavyweight wrestler." Jade said seeing him smile, his eyebrows pulled together, his eyes misting.

Jade knelt down on her knees, already breaking into her tears.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Jade squeaked. "I want you to wash my hair from food, mud and crap for the rest of our lives." Jade said seeing Draco staring at her. "Will you marry me Draco Malfoy?" Jade asked.

Draco put a hand on his forehead, thinking to himself how ridiculous this looked.

"I don't even have a ring." He said.

"I don't need a ring; I just want you to say yes." Jade said.

Draco smiled and knelt down to Jade.

"I thought you didn't want to get married." He said.

"I'm incredibly shallow at times, that's exactly why I want you with me permanently…to make sense out of all my bad ideas. Draco, I want to be your wife and I want you to be my husband…it's as simple as that." Jade said before kissing him. Draco nodded, kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is that a yes?" Narcissa asked from the bottom of the backyard.

"I didn't hear anything! They're not shagging up there are they?" Aunt Muriel asked.

Draco broke off their kiss and looked at Jade strangely.

"I invited a few people." Jade said smiling sheepishly.

Draco got up and scooped Jade into his arms. He walked down the stairs of the patio and met with Aunt Muriel, Bilius, Narcissa, Gary and Sage.

"We're engaged!" Draco announced. Everyone jumped up and cheered, congratulating the newly engaged couple.

"So how does it feel to have a woman proposing to you?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"Aunt Muriel! Why are you spoiling their moods?" Bilius asked.

"Spoiling moods? Who me?" Aunt Muriel asked.


	140. Part Seven: Neighborhood Sex Offender

The next few days, Draco, Jade and Sage spent their time, redecorating the house. Jade and Draco picked out furniture, wall colors, carpet, wood or tiles for every room of their home. They left Sage to decorate her own room and when she would sometimes get stuck or need help; they were there for her to pull her ideas through the way. She added a couple of her own touches to their home and added more framed pictures of her, Draco, Sage and their loved ones.

It took nearly two weeks for their house to be completely set up and they were all satisfied with their newly adorned house. Jade finally ended her lease with her old apartment and moved the television that Harry had bought when he used her place to hide from the Ministry and some of her personal things into Draco's house. She threw away her Snitch dressing table and her Firebolt bed that Harry broke, with a heavy heart. As much as she hated it, there were memories that she made in them. They all reminded her of Harry. Draco never asked once about her relationship with Harry and Jade never told while they threw out the furniture.

"Do you think we should wait to find out the baby's gender so we can start decorating the nursery?" Jade asked, looking at the baby's soon to be nursery. Draco's hands slid around her protruded stomach as he crept up behind her.

"We should…and we should talk to Ginny about the amount of food you're feeding to him." He said rubbing her belly.

"What's wrong with what I'm eating? I'm eating for two." Jade said.

"More like Dumbledore's Army. We're going to have a child the size of Hagrid's head in our arms." He said.

"Shut up…it's normal for it to look like that at two months…right?" Jade asked.

"You look more like five. When is your next appointment?" Draco asked, pulling her out of the nursery.

"Tomorrow morning. You're coming tomorrow right?" Jade asked as they walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Of course. I want to know if the baby's doing all right and what you both need. Who else is going to speak to Ginny about that weight gain of yours?" He asked.

Jade punched his arm and saw Sage feeding Jerry.

"Let Jerry swim around in his tank love and come outside with us." Jade said.

"Be a good boy!" Sage said to Jerry. She set down the empty bag of fish and walked outside the house with Jade and Draco.

"The weather's so nice." Jade said as Draco sat down on the steps. The neighborhood kids were out, running around and playing games. Sage stood by herself, watching them with a small dose of longing and sadness.

"Why don't you go and play with them?" Jade asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sage shook her head shyly and Jade encouraged her to go on. Draco got up and picked Sage up, lifting her over his shoulder.

"You can help us fight vampires but you can't make friends?" Draco asked as Sage screamed. "Uh oh, I feel like I'm losing balance!" Draco said.

"No! No! Don't lose balance!" Sage screeched.

Draco ran into the front yard with Sage still on his shoulder, screaming her head off. Jade grinned watching Draco soar Sage around. When he started to get tired, he set Sage down whose face was bright pink. She smiled and jumped around, clapping her hands.

"That was so much fun!" she screamed.

The ice cream truck passed by slowly, it's jingle playing loudly to attract all of the kids. Draco reached into his pockets and handed Sage a few Galleons, seeing her run off with the rest of the kids. Draco turned around and walked back towards Jade who took a seat on the top of the stairs.

"Massage my head." He said sitting a step below her. Jade hugged him close as he brought her legs to his sides and rested his arms on the top of her thighs. Jade raked her fingers through his hair, feeling like she had everything she could have asked for.

"This is perfect." Draco said as Jade kissed his temple.

"That was just what I was thinking." Jade said.

"Really?" Draco asked turning his head. "There isn't one little thing that's missing?" Draco asked.

Jade gave him a puzzled look and he reached into his pocket, taking out a small black velvet box.

"What about this?" he asked opening it. Inside of the velvet box was an elegant princess cut diamond ring with a diamond studded band, glinting at her.

"Draco." Jade said as Draco slipped it on her ring finger.

"I bet Potter never gave you an engagement ring." Draco said kissing her knuckles.

"Stop comparing yourself to him!" Jade said.

"What if I don't?" he asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jade asked, going to take off the engagement ring.

"Of course not." he grinned, taking her hand and placing it over his heart.

Jade lightly knocked his head with hers and they both rocked side to side, watching Sage come back with an ice cream in her hand and talking to a boy her age. He had an ice cream in one hand and pushed his bicycle with another.

"Who the hell is that kid?" Draco asked, tensing up but Jade held him back.

"A little boy, he _must_ be the neighborhood sex offender!" Jade gasped.

"I'm serious…he can grow up to be a bad influence on her. He can grow up to be those bastard jerks who would get into her pants and break her heart by leaving her out in the cold." Draco said.

"Takes one to know one." Jade said.

"That was a long time ago…I'm a changed man." Draco said.

"But you can't say that about that little boy. He's just a kid." Jade said.

"Just a kid? He is all over her!" Draco said watching Sage and the boy.

A couple of kids ran past them, innocently knocking over Sage's ice cream. Sage looked deeply disappointed and Draco went to get up but Jade grabbed his arm, watching the boy hand her his ice cream. At first Sage declined but he said something to her that made her smile and take his ice cream.

"Ice cream…you bastard." Draco muttered.

"Shut up! Not every boy is a creep like you!" Jade said.

"I'm not a creep! He's luring her with his ice cream!" he said.

"You're unbelievable." Jade said.

"Sage! Get back in, dinnertime!" Draco called out.

Sage turned around and Jade pushed Draco away, shaking her hand.

"Don't listen to him! Go on and play but come back in an hour all right?" Jade asked.

"Yes Mum!" Sage yelled back. Jade smiled and waved at them, seeing them go back to their conversation.

"But-"

"Don't say a word and I'll-" Jade whispered the rest of the things in his ear, making him jump to his feet and sweep her off her feet, into his arms.

"Sage can handle an hour with that pervert." He said running into the house as Jade broke into fits of laughter.


	141. Part Seven: Seraphine Potter

**::evil grin:: Feel free to review!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco, Jade and Sage apparated to St. Mungo's the next morning for Jade's checkup.

"Well that's strange…you're big." Ginny said seeing Jade wince.

"I told you." Draco said, taking a seat.

"How did you get a bump so fast in two weeks?" Ginny asked, putting on her gloves.

"I don't know! Is this not good for the baby?" Jade asked.

"Let's look at the sonogram. Are you feeling any pain at all?" Ginny asked.

"The only pain there is, is on my arse and his name is Draco." Jade said.

Ginny snorted in laughter, seeing Draco roll his eyes. Draco and Sage looked at the sonogram machine as Ginny squirted a clear blue-green gel on Jade's enlarged stomach. She took the probe and Draco turned off the lights as she got a clear picture.

"Is that the baby's heartbeat?" Sage asked, looking at the black and white fuzzy picture.

"Those are _heartbeats_." Ginny said, her eyes widening.

"You mean the mother and the baby." Draco said slowly.

They all saw Ginny gape at the screen and they immediately looked at it, trying to see what the hell she was seeing.

"What do you see? What do you see?" Jade asked.

"Oh my goodness." Ginny whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'm getting two…no, holy Merlin, I'm getting _three_ pictures." Ginny said.

"Three…three of what?" Draco asked. Ginny turned around and face Jade and Draco.

"Congratulations…you three are having triplets." Ginny said.

Jade stared at Ginny, unable to let this piece of news seep into her brain. They only felt like meaningless words until Jade saw the sonogram again and mental pictures of her handling three kids at once and growing so big started to scare her. She didn't know what she would do, there wasn't much she can do anyway…except for one thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHH!" Jade screamed from the top of her lungs.

Draco covered his face with his hands and Sage gasped, looking at the screen.

"You knocked her up pretty well." Ginny said, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"_You_ did this to me! This is your fault! We're having triplets! Oh my God…three babies! Oh my God, I can't breathe!" Jade wheezed.

"Take all the oxygen you want love." Ginny said, pulling off the oxygen mask hanging on the wall. She put it over Jade's face, seeing her get the air back into her lungs.

Draco was rooted to his spot, still reeling from his shock. He couldn't imagine how insane it was going to be to take care of three children.

Jade was still lying on the bed, breathing deeply. There were three lives inside of her, waiting to meet her and the entire family. There was nothing she could really do and even if she could, the horror of taking them away from each other and her was something she was never going to stand for. She looked at Draco who was pale and dazed and she sighed, throwing back her head.

"Draco." Jade said, taking off the mask.

"Huh?" he asked, turning his head slightly towards her, his eyes stuck to the screen.

"Come here." Jade said.

"It's not my fault; you have your eggs to blame for this." He said. Jade took his hand and brought him close.

"This is exactly what we wanted Draco. We made a commitment to our children and we're not backing down from this. Not a lot of people go through experiences like this but we're lucky enough to have this. I know it'll take a lot of work and effort but it'll be worth it, 11 years from now when you're waving goodbye to them at Platform 9 ¾." Jade said.

Draco's features softened and he took another look at the screen.

"Look at me." Jade said, holding his cheek. "We're going to be all right ok?" Jade asked.

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead, holding her hand.

"We're going to be fine." He said, holding tightly to her hand.

Ginny had Sage on her lap, hugging her tightly with one arm and the probe in the other.

"And big sister Sage is going to help Mummy and Daddy with my three nephews or nieces." Ginny said.

"It's too early to tell their genders right?" Jade asked seeing Ginny nod.

"We'd be able to determine that when you're 5 months into the pregnancy, but that's _nothing_. You're having triplets so there are _a lot_ of things you're going to need to know. This is absolutely different from just having one baby so you need to prepare for a lot of information and make frequent checkups with me." Ginny said.

After having an hour long talk with Ginny, Ginny made another appointment with Jade to check up on the health of the babies.

"Congratulations sweetheart and remember, when after 20 weeks, you need to stay in bed, so I'll come and visit you for check up. I love you." Ginny said hugging Jade.

"Thanks Gin, I love you too! I owe you." Jade said.

"Ah, I'll be delivering three babies from your privates; the least you can do is take me out for lunch." Ginny said.

"I'm hungry." Jade said as soon as they left St. Mungo's.

"Do you want me to go home and cook you a nice dinner or do you want to eat out?" Draco asked.

"Eat out!" Sage and Jade said unanimously.

"Well let's not _all_ adore my cooking abilities all at once." Draco scowled.

"It's not that, I'm just _extremely_ hungry, you have no idea." Jade said.

"You just had a mountain of food for breakfast!" Draco said.

"Excuse me? I'm carrying _three_ of _your_ children. Don't get me started about-"

"Fine! _Fine_! Stop yelling! Women!" he growled.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Break it up you two! It's embarrassing to be seen like this." Sage said, looking at other people who were gawking.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked.

Everyone moved on, all except a woman with vibrant red hair and pale skin who Jade could almost pinpoint her as a vampire. She was leaning against the brick wall of Purge and Dowse Ltd, staring hard at Jade with her lip curling slightly in disgust. Jade felt slightly uncomfortable, wondering why this woman was staring at her that way. She looked very familiar and Jade tried to think of where she knew her from but couldn't. It could have been possible that she was in one of the many apprehensions she made over the past few years but right now, she couldn't tell.

Jade felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Draco glancing at the woman on the wall.

"Do you know her?" he asked. Jade looked away and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said. Draco put an arm around her and turned her around, grabbing Sage's hand. Together, they apparated to Hogsmeade and settled for a nice restaurant with a table outside for an afternoon lunch.

"May I go to use the loo?" Sage asked, hopping out of her seat.

"You want Mummy to come with you?" Jade asked, going to get up.

"No, I'll go with her. You sit down. Remember what Ginny told us, you have to keep off your feet to avoid early labor." He said, getting up.

"I'm only two months in." Jade said, rubbing her stomach. Draco kissed her and took Sage's hand, taking her to the bathroom. The waiter came by and smiled at Jade.

"You have a beautiful family and that husband of yours is…" the waiter said, fanning himself. Jade laughed and nodded, agreeing with the waiter.

"So how far along are you love?" he asked.

"I'm actually two months in." Jade said seeing him gasp.

"Two months? That can't be, you look more like five!" he said seeing her nod and giggle.

"That's because I'm having triplets." Jade said.

"Sweet stone of Nicolas Flamel! Triplets? Well bless you and your beautiful family." He said taking out his note pad.

"Thanks." Jade laughed.

"You know what? Dessert's on the house, just because you're having triplets. You must have been doing _something_ right to have three children with _that_ gorgeous man. And your daughter is so beautiful as well." He said.

"They have a beautiful family don't they?" a voice asked.

The waiter and Jade turned their heads to see the same redhead woman walk towards them and take a seat in front of Jade.

"Is this your sister? You both look exactly alike. Well almost." He smiled.

The woman smirked, still staring at Jade.

"We're not sisters…but we do have a lot of things in common." She said.

"Excuse me do I know you?" Jade asked, shifting in her seat.

"The name is Seraphine Potter, I'm Harry Potter's wife." She said.


	142. Part Seven: Milk and Cookies

"Oh shit." The waiter said softly. He left quickly and Jade sat there burning from embarrassment and confusion. Who the hell was this woman, claiming to be Harry's wife?

"I'm going to need proof of that." Jade said.

Seraphine took out her purse and put down pictures of her and Harry on their wedding day, smiling at the altar. Harry was wearing the same black shirt and black pants and Seraphine was wearing a wedding gown, holding his hands. Jade looked through pictures of them on vacation, of them on the bed and another daunting picture of Harry posing with a machine gun. Something about this picture seemed off about Harry; this wasn't like him.

"That bastard left me six months after marrying me. One morning I just woke up and saw that everything was gone. My money, my jewelry, my furniture, everything!" she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that but-"

"I know you know where he is." Seraphine hissed.

"Hey lady, I don't know where Harry is. I can't help you." Jade said.

"Oh you'll bring me to Harry. He's going to want to see his ex wife again. I'm going to follow every move you make until he comes to you and when he does, I'll blow his brains out." Seraphine said.

Jade watched her get up and leave. Her eyes started to water and she felt ridiculous about the idea of Harry marrying Seraphine and abandoning her so suddenly. It didn't sound like Harry, who would leave all of his responsibilities behind and even if he did, he wouldn't leave any trace of evidence behind or slip up this way.

"Jade?" Draco asked. Jade looked up to Draco who took a seat next to her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

The food arrived and the waiter set down their food.

"Did she bother you at all honey? I'll call the Aurors on her if she did, you look so pale." The waiter said.

"Who came and bothered you?" Draco asked.

"I'm all right, thanks." Jade said seeing the waiter nod.

"If you need anything, just give me a wave." The waiter said. He left and Draco turned towards Jade, expecting her to tell him what was going on.

"Do you remember that woman we saw outside of St. Mungos?" Jade asked seeing Draco nod.

"Your doppelganger." He said.

"Um…she's Harry's wife." Jade said.

Draco looked expressionless while listening to Jade.

"She told me they were married and six months later, he left her by taking all her money and jewelry one day." Jade said.

"What does she want from you?" he asked.

"She's looking for Harry. She thinks I'm going to lead her to him." Jade said. Draco picked up his glass of wine and gave it a swirl. He paused, smelling the wine but was obviously thinking things deeply.

"What do you think about this?" Jade asked. Draco took a sip of his wine and sat back.

"Doesn't sound like him." Draco said.

"What am I going to do? She'll be following me." Jade said.

"She's not a threat. She's not after you, she's after Potter and when she sees that you're wasting her time, she'll leave you alone." He said.

Jade wasn't entirely appeased with the idea of Seraphine Potter tracking her every move. Harry was off in Romania or not but he was somewhere in this world, sending her flowers and notes every day. Something wasn't adding up to Jade, just like the first time she had gotten that rose and note. This was definitely a good time to contact Harry.

* * *

"Gin? Do you get to speak to Zane often?" Jade asked Ginny through the floo.

"Of course we do. He calls three times a week but we keep it as short as possible and often write to each other. Why? Is everything all right?" Ginny asked.

"I just needed to speak to Harry that's all. Do you think you can pass that on to Zane? Tell him to tell Harry that it's an emergency and I usually wouldn't bother him during a mission but it's very important." Jade said seeing Ginny nod.

"I'll make sure to pass it on and you take care of my nieces and nephews in there woman!" Ginny said.

"I will, bye Gin! Bye Enya!" Jade said seeing Enya wave her hand back and forth and make a tiny spit bubble. Jade closed the floo and got up to walk outside to see Sage and the little boy on the front steps, talking to each other.

"Hi Mum." Sage said seeing Jade standing behind them.

"Hey love. Hello." Jade said to the little boy who smiled at her.

"Mum, this is Lark." Sage said.

Lark smiled at Jade, extending his thin and bony hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Lark said.

"Nice to meet you too Lark. I love your hat." Jade said seeing him pat his Boonie Hat.

"My father bought it for me. We use to fish every Saturday." He said.

"That's nice. How old are you?" Jade asked sitting with them.

"I'm seven years old Ma'am." He said politely. Jade smiled at Lark, loving that he had good manners.

"Do you kids want anything? Cookies? Milk?" Jade asked.

"No thank you Ma'am." Lark said shyly.

Jade could see the blush creep up to his cheeks, leaving her to bit her lip from giggling. Sage blinked at him and Jade grinned, nodding.

"I'll get something just in case." Jade said.

She went to leave but her eye caught Seraphine from far away, in a muggle car, watching her. Jade narrowed her eyes at Seraphine who was sitting on the other side of the street. She was in a black Jeep with tinted windows. Jade felt her blood starting to set at a boiling temperature. She walked back into the house and grabbed a phone, going into the kitchen.

"Yellow." Draco answered.

"She's across the street from our house, watching us. I'm not having that." Jade said. She heard Draco sigh from the other line and could imagine that he was either rubbing his forehead or banging it against his desk.

"Just leave it alone and let me deal with it when I come back." He said.

"Sure…ok." Jade said.

"You're not going to listen to me are you?" he asked. "When have I ever?" Jade asked.

"Just don't do anything that could make you end up going to jail. I've seen you behind bars and I don't like it one bit." Draco said.

"I'll try not to. I'll see you soon." Jade said. Draco disconnected and Jade turned off her phone, looking at the tray of cookies and milk. She picked it up and took it outside, seeing Lark standing up and reciting an exaggerated fishing story for Sage.

"Sit right here and don't go anywhere." Jade said setting down the tray.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." He said.

"You're welcome buddy." Jade said ruffling his hair.

She left Sage and Lark alone and walked across the street, towards the black Jeep. Jade rapped sharply against the tinted window and waited. The window hummed down and Seraphine looked back at Jade with an unwelcoming glare.

"I see you've got yourself a boyfriend and kids." She said looking at Jade's stomach.

"They are none of your business." Jade said.

"Relax bitch, I don't care about them. I only want Harry." She said.

"Now _you_ listen up…back the fuck off of my family. Drive your sorry arse out of here because I don't even want to _see_ your face around here anymore. Whatever it is you have with Harry is not my problem anymore so don't get me involved." Jade said.

Seraphine took out a gun and pointed it at Jade.

"I'm not going _anywhere_." She said. Jade stepped back, raising her hands.

"Whoa…be careful where you point that thing." Jade said laughing nervously.

Seraphine pressed on a button and the window hummed back up. Jade walked away from the car and back towards the house, waiting for Draco to come home.


	143. Part Seven: Gilderotic Lockhard

**Well I hadn't intended to update at all today but this scene couldn't go unnoticed. Since I update like a maniac, I didn't want to mix this with the rest of the 'serious' stuff that's about to go on in the later chapters. Can't wait to hear from you all! By the way, the porn titles were heavily researched by yours truly. People have the weirdest imagination X]**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade passed by Lark and Sage who were enjoying their cookies and milk. They smiled at Jade who smiled back half heartedly, worried that if Seraphine got mad enough, she'd shoot one of them. 

_"Ding Dong!_" a voice said behind Jade. Jade turned around and saw Jonah standing there with her curly brown hair and a casual jeans and T-shirt.

"Jonah! Hey!" Jade said seeing Jonah grin widely and run towards her to hug her.

"Your arms are all better!" Jonah said seeing Jade nod.

"Magic uses only a few days to heal, so my arms are completely recovered." Jade said, rubbing her arms.

"Wow…that's amazing. I mean, by this point I shouldn't be surprised but your world is wicked!" she said seeing Jade shrug.

"Not really all that bad…your world has cars." Jade said seeing Jonah shake her head.

"You have brooms! I thought that was all fairy tales and scary stories but it's true!" Jonah said.

"Excuse me; may I take this plate back into the house Mummy?" Sage asked with Lark behind her.

"Yes you may. Hey love, remember Jonah? Jonah, we adopted Sage so this is my daughter." Jade said seeing Jonah gasp and ruffle Sage's hair.

"I remember you, feisty little bra slinger." She said.

Sage giggled and Jonah moved away so Sage and Lark could wash their hands.

"So what brings you back in our humble abode?" Jade asked seeing Jonah squeal.

"George told me you were having a little baby!" she said holding Jade's hands.

"We're having three actually. Triplets." Jade nodded.

Jonah gasped and congratulated Jade, hugging her tightly.

"You're joking! That's amazing! Congratulations! Three little babies for me to play with, oh you'll let me be baby sitter wont you?" she asked.

"Maybe if Draco and I decide we need a date night, but what's going on with you? I heard you were getting a little cozy with my cousin?" Jade asked seeing Jonah nod.

"Ever since that night when we were attacked by those vampires, him and I sort of grew close. He's really funny but very sweet at the same time. We got to talk to each other every single day and I sort of cancelled my plane tickets to go back home because I love it here so much. I love being with him…him and his red hair." Jonah said.

"I'm glad you're happy with him." Jade said seeing Jonah nod.

"Also, um…you know that I'm not…well I've never…_done it_." Jonah said, blushing furiously.

Jade looked puzzled for a few seconds.

"Done what?" Jade asked.

Jonah raised her eyebrows slightly, leaving Jade to figure out.

"Oh! Sex? Yeah your sisters might have mentioned it once or twice." Jade said.

"Those wankers." Jonah said bitterly.

Jade nearly doubled over in laughter hearing Jonah use British slang and Jonah smiled shyly, blushing.

"George uses that a lot when he's mad. It sort of rubbed off on me you know? Anyways, here's the thing. I'm crazy about this man and I know I won't regret him. He's amazing! He's smart, he's funny, he cares so much about me and his Mom makes the most amazing food." She said seeing Jade agree viciously.

"I was thinking of who to talk to about this. I know I can't talk to my sisters; they're not at all romantic like I am so I thought of you. Because you're in a stable relationship with that really hunky blonde guy." She said.

"Hunky blonde guy…Draco…yes." Jade nodded.

"Or that other one, the one with the glasses that would make Rambo look like a bag of flowers." Jonah said.

"Harry?" Jade asked seeing Jonah nod.

"Looks like he still loves you." Jonah said. Jade sighed, resting against the sofa.

"It's all complicated. But that's not what matters right? We have to talk about you." Jade said.

The doorbell rang and Jade got up, opening the door to see Hermione and Ginny with stacks of books and folders in their arms.

"We're wedding planning and planning your baby shower whether you like it or not!" Ginny said walking in. She saw Jonah and set her things down.

"Hey Jonah! I just saw you leave the Burrow!" Ginny said seeing Jonah smile nervously.

"Hey Jonah, hello Mum." Hermione said, kissing Jade's cheeks.

"So what's going on? What were you both doing?" Ginny asked, breathing quickly from carrying the heavy folders and books.

"Oh just…can I tell them?" Jade asked.

"Won't they think it'll be gross?" Jonah asked.

"Gross? Hermione's _married_ to a Weasley and Gin…well yeah she might think it'll be disgusting but you'll get more feedback from these women." Jade said.

"About what? I love these girl talks!" Ginny said sitting next to Jonah.

"Well I've never had…sex…before…and I want George to be my first one." Jonah said, twisting her fingers anxiously.

"Wow…that _is_ gross." Ginny said getting up and leaving to the kitchen.

"I just wanted to know what I can do so I don't seem stupid doing it. I'm completely new to it." Jonah said.

"Sweetie, you don't need to know everything in your first time! If you're making love to this man, you go along with it! Be yourself." Hermione said.

Jade snorted in laughter and Ginny burst out laughing in the kitchen.

"What?" Hermione asked, offended.

"No…it's just sometimes Draco wants me to be Nurse one night and Professor the next." Jade said.

Hermione and Jonah looked uncomfortable and Ginny walked in, munching on an apple.

"Zane likes to play Good Auror Bad Auror. Sometimes uses real muggle handcuffs." Ginny sighed pleasantly.

"That's degrading." Hermione said.

"Aw come on Herm, I'm sure you and my dear old brother get creative with your imagination from time to time." Ginny said.

"Well…we like to talk filthy. Oh this is embarrassing." Hermione blushed.

"Talk filthy about books and _Hogwarts: A History_?" Jade joked.

"Yes! That's exactly what he does. He likes to read a little passage from the book and-"

"Oh dear Merlin." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"But what does this mean for me? This isn't helping! I don't want to read to him on my first night!" Jonah said.

"We don't either…unless we're Hermione. Listen, the first night is a big night for you. You're giving up your virginity and that's a very big step. You need to make sure everything's _perfect_." Ginny said.

"Is that how your first time was?" Jonah asked seeing Ginny shrug and give a nod.

"Dean wasn't all that bad. Took me up to the Astronomy Tower and lit candles everywhere. There were roses and chocolate covered strawberries." Ginny said.

"I remember, she came back with a large smile on her face at midnight and told me all about it." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"So your first time was perfect too?" Jonah asked seeing Hermione nod.

"Right after Ron and I had gotten married, we went on our honeymoon and it was the most perfect first time I could have ever imagined. Under the stars in a private Villa at the Bermudas." Hermione sighed.

"That sounds so romantic!" Jonah said, placing her hands over her heart.

"It was so much more than romantic…it was beautiful." Hermione said. Jonah smiled and turned around to Jade.

"And what about your first time? I bet it was unforgettable!" Jonah gushed.

"I need to go check on Sage." Jade said getting up and leaving quickly. Hermione and Ginny fell into a fit of giggles after Jade left them.

"What? What's wrong?" Jonah asked.

"Her first time was when in a bathroom stall in Hogwarts. They were caught by the ghosts of Hogwarts and Peeves went around, telling the entire school and the bloke acted like he didn't even know her." Ginny explained.

"That's fucked up! What was his name?" Jonah asked.

"Draco Malfoy, that bastard." Ginny said.

Jade saw Sage in the front yard, playing a game with Lark and a few other of the neighborhood kids. She warned Sage not to go anywhere and went back inside, seeing Ginny and Hermione give Jonah advice.

"It's going to hurt the first time, but if you want to see a demonstration or something, Jade has a load of porn for you to watch so you can understand how it's done." Ginny said.

"Porn? No! That's vile!" Hermione said.

"What do you want to see porn for? We don't have porn!" Jade said, her voice reaching to a shrill.

"Come off it! I know you and Draco watch those naughty videos when Sage is asleep and try to recreate some scenes of your own. You're best mates with Blaise and Albert for fuck's sake, bring those videos out!" Ginny said.

Jade reached down to the bottom of the stand and pulled out a few copies of a few ludicrous porn titles with Gilderoy Lockhart's charming smile on them.

"Merlin's underpants! Lockhart! Gilderoy Lockhart?!" Hermione screamed.

"It's Gild_erotic_ Lock_hard_ to you." Ginny said.

"This is madness!" Hermione said.

"Is he a politician or something?" Jonah asked.

"Somewhat." Jade said.

"Which one should we see? 'Prisoner of Ass-Ka-Bang' or 'The Elder, Longer and Uncut Wand'?" Ginny asked.

"Let's watch My Basilisk and Her Chamber of Secrets." Jade said.

"_Ohh_." Ginny, Hermione and Jonah chorused.

For the first few minutes, they watched a pretty skimpy clothed woman with big blonde hair roaming around a dark corridor of what appeared to be a fake Hogwarts. She fell against a wall that magically turned and brought her to the Chamber of Secrets. Jade looked at Ginny who looked like she had been watching this for all her life. Her eyes then traveled to Jonah who looked entirely enthralled with the movie. Hermione looked dumbstruck and horrified.

"Oh my goodness that's big." Hermione said, covering her mouth.

"That's…_huge_. Are you Wizarding people developed down there as well?" Jonah asked.

"Well mine isn't very big." Jade said, looking down at her pants. Ginny laughed and pushed Jade, watching the rest of the movie.

"He's ramming right into her." Jonah said, trying to cover her eyes but she couldn't help but peek.

The entire living room was filled with moans, groans, screaming and panting. While they were watching, Jade heard the doorbell ring and she jumped for the remote.

"Oh my God! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Jade screamed.

"Where?! Where?"! Hermione asked, looking around.

They heard Draco's voice accompanied by a few other voices and everyone panicked.

"Got it!" Jonah said, holding the remote up. She pressed the button as soon as Draco walked in with Gary, Narcissa, Bilius and Aunt Muriel.

"_MERLIN'S COCK_!" The blonde woman screamed from the top of her lungs.

Everyone froze, watching Gilderoy Lockhart explode like an atomic bomb all over the woman's face.

"Oh…dear." Narcissa gagged. Bilius paled and fainted and Aunt Muriel cackled.

"I think I pressed on the replay button by mistake." Jonah said, setting the remote down.

"Well let's repeat a few more times! Get some popcorn Jade!" Aunt Muriel said, taking a seat on the sofa. Draco looked stunned and slid his gaze over to Jade who had her hands on her head.

"This is a bit embarrassing." Jade said.

After that horrific experience, Draco happily sent Lark on his way back home as the women made a quick dinner. Everyone had dinner and spoke about wedding plans, the new babies and Sage and left to go home.

"We just wanted to see how you and my grandchildren were doing." Narcissa said, kissing Jade's cheeks.

"Thank you Mum." Jade said.

Gary hugged her goodbye, telling her to be careful and eat properly. She said goodbyes to her father and Aunt Muriel who left a dirty and obscene comment and left with Jonah, Hermione and Ginny.

"Thanks for talking everything with me. I'm really sorry about everyone coming across all this." Jonah said.

"No problem at all love." Jade said.

When they left, Draco and Jade tucked Sage in and before Jade went to head off to bed, Draco grabbed her back, pulling her down the stairs.

"You don't think I'm going to let you off so easily after today's episode?" he asked with a grin.

"It wasn't my fault! I was trying to enlighten people." Jade said.

"I can't believe you'd watch My Basilisk and Her Chamber of Secrets without me. I'm a little hurt." Draco said, turning off all the lights. He turned the television on and nuzzled his nose against Jade's neck, watching the blonde woman walk down the corridors of fake Hogwarts again.

"I bet I can make you feel a little better." Jade promised.


	144. Part Seven: Aurseize Supervisor

The next day, Jade looked out of her window after getting ready for work. Seraphine's car was still outside and hadn't moved an inch since last night. Jade kissed Draco goodbye and dropped Sage off to her father's house. She apparated to the Ministry and met with Parvati and Lavender who gasped seeing her.

"I haven't seen you since forever!" Parvati said, hugging Jade.

"Are you fucking _pregnant_?" Lavender screeched.

"Oh my God, Lav, a little louder please." Jade said quietly.

Ron walked out of his office and looked at Jade.

"You didn't look like that when we caught that leprechaun!" Ron said.

"You didn't look like that two months ago! Did you swallow Malfoy or something?" Parvati asked.

"I'm pregnant with triplets!" Jade said. Parvati and Lavender stared at Jade for a few seconds and burst out laughing.

"That's a funny story…now tell us what you really ate." Lavender said.

"She's saying the truth, she's pregnant with triplets." Ron said, sitting on the black couches arm.

"Draco and I found out just yesterday. We had no idea." Jade said shaking her head.

"Two months and you look like that? Sweetheart…with _your_ appetite, these babies are going to be a bitch to pop out from your va-"

"So guess what?!" Ron barked, seeing everyone turn their heads toward him. "As much as I _love_ hearing three babies come out of your fanny, I'm being promoted." Ron said.

"From dork to _Super Dork_ to the rescue!" Lavender said. Ron scowled at her and continued.

"I'm being promoted to the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Ron said.

"You're becoming an Auror?" Jade asked.

"No, I'll be Senior Supervisor. So that means good bye to you all!" Ron said.

"So who's taking over your job now?" Jade asked.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you that you were being promoted too." He said seeing Jade's eyes widen. "Congratulations, you'll be Head of the Aurseize Department but I wouldn't be too happy about it since your secretary and her best friend do nothing but gossip about everyone in the bloody Wizarding world." Ron said, shooting Lavender and Parvati dirty looks.

"I hope you get a secretary who'll fart in your coffee." Parvati said.

"I won't because she won't you! Ta!" Ron said dramatically. He left into his office and came back out with a box full of his things.

"You can shift your things in here Jade and I'll explain your job to you…but here's the catch. You're going to need a new Aurseize."

* * *

"That's pretty nice, now that I get a steady job with a steady pay." Jade said, watching Colin Creevey walk in with his enormous camera hanging from his neck.

"Ello everyone!" Colin said.

Lavender grunted, filing her nails and Parvati nodded.

"Hey Colin, thanks for coming in today." Jade said, seeing him smile widely.

"It's not a problem! Thank you for having me! I understand you wanted an ad for an Aurseize?" Colin asked.

"Yes I did." Jade said, showing him to his seat.

"But you better write that we don't want any crazies to show up." Lavender said.

"I can't just write that in my article." Colin said.

"Then what good are you?" Lavender asked.

Jade handed Colin a piece of paper to qualify as an Aurseize.

"These are the criteria we're looking for. Just add these in. Hey, I have to go to the Three Broomsticks to check on the girls. I'll see you all later?" Jade asked, picking up her bag.

"Bye Jade! Take care of the babies!" Lavender said.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy!" Colin said.

"Thank you!" Jade said. She walked out of the Aurseize Office and into the Department, meeting with Blaise and Albert.

"Heard you had a little bun in the oven?" Blaise asked, swinging an arm around Jade.

"Not bun…buns. Three to be exact." Jade said.

"_Three_?! Do the Gods above hate you?" Albert asked, looking upwards.

"Is there a method to that? Because whatever Draco did, I certainly wouldn't like to do that." Blaise said nudging Jade.

"However you'll name your kids, we'll call them the triple D's or triple J's." Albert said.

"That is one bra size that I'd like to meet." Blaise winked.

"You two blow my mind." Jade said.

"And you blow ours love." Blaise winked. Jade rolled her eyes and Albert held her back.

"On a more serious note, congratulations. We're really excited we get to be uncles for your kids!" Albert said.

"And if one of them is a boy, Saturday nights are booze and dirty movie nights at Uncle Blaise's!" Blaise said.

"With my charm and Blaise's sexual experiences, your kids-"

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that. Not too thrilled about the sexual part." Jade said as they knocked their shoulders against hers.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked, a few feet away from them.

"We were just congratulating Jade about the kids and the wedding." Albert said. Blaise turned sharply towards Jade and looked grave.

"Seriously, Draco's asked us to be his groomsmen so _you_ need to choose some really hot and single bridesmaids." Blaise said.

"Hermione, Ginny, the ones that are married, engaged to be married, have children, or have screwed us are _not_ to be paired with us." Albert said.

"And to make _your_ life easier, here is the list of women we've slept with." Blaise said, taking out a long roll of parchment out.

"Double sided eh?" Jade asked, looking at the lists of women.

"And sometimes we don't remember their names so we drew them out for you." Albert said.

Blaise and Albert giggled like little girls as Jade and Draco squinted at the drawings.

"Well what a surprise, they all have either really big breasts or arses." Jade said.

"Or both." Draco said.

"What's this one? She's missing a leg." Jade said.

"Oh that? She's an amputee." Blaise said, looking solemn.

"You guys! What is wrong with the two of you? You both need to join a sex addict group or need some counseling." Jade said, folding the list up.

"Where do you think the rest of the women came from?" Draco asked.

"Of course we went there, what better and faster way can you pick up women who are already addicted to it?" Blaise asked.

"Well I'm going to have to find you girls from another continent since you've shagged all of them in this one." Jade said seeing them grin and wag their eyebrows.

"We owe you one…owl me." Blaise winked. Jade laughed, looking at them strangely and turned towards Draco who hugged her.

"I'm going to the Three Broomsticks, so I might pick Sage up from Dad's house and oh; guess what?" Jade asked excitedly.

"We're having one baby, not three?" Draco asked.

"I got promoted! Ron's going to be Senior Supervisor to the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and I'm Supervising the Aurseize Office." Jade said.

"So this means you won't be chasing down any criminally insane people?" he asked.

"Aren't you happy?" Jade asked seeing him grin.

"Everything's working out for me. I'm going to marry a woman with a normal job and kids." He said. He smiled and brushed away her bangs, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I kind of miss all the commotion of trying to capture fugitives. But I guess it's for the better, I have my hands full now." Jade said. Draco nodded and with one final kiss and a wave to Blaise and Albert, Jade left the Ministry to The Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Rita, how's everything going around here?" Jade asked seeing Rita beam.

"It's going wonderfully! How have you-oh my goodness, what's that?" Rita asked, looking at Jade's stomach.

"I'm pretty much knocked up." Jade said seeing Rita gasp again. Rita set down her platter of drinks and called all of the waitresses' attentions.

"Jade's pregnant! She's going to have a baby!" Rita said. Jade blushed as everyone crowded around her, staring in awe.

"You're so big! How could you not have told us earlier?" Clarissa asked.

"And you're halfway there! How many months do you have? Four, five?" Mary, another waitress asked.

"I'm actually two months in." Jade said seeing them look confused. "But you shouldn't look so pregnant at two months sweetheart." Said another waitress named Emily.

"I really am two months along…I'm pregnant with triplets." Jade squealed. The women all gasped and let out cries of jubilation.

"Triplets! You're having triplets! Those are a lot of babies!" Rita said, hugging Jade tightly.

"I know! I-are you peeing?" Jade asked, seeing a gush of water seep through Rita's skirt to the floor.

Everyone took a step back and Rita clutched her stomach.

"Are you _that_ excited?" Jade asked.

"I'm having a baby! Oh! This is a beautiful day!" Rita said calmly.

Jade held on to Rita, her eyebrows touching her hairline. Either pregnancy felt like Heaven serving hot fudge sundaes and fully naked Draco Malfoy's or Rita was probably the happiest and strangest woman Jade had ever come across. Rita smiled, rubbing her stomach as Jade tapped her wand for Seamus.

"Breathe. Breathe…in and out." Jade breathing as she said it.

"What's going on?" one of the customers asked.

"She's having a baby. Clarissa can you close down the pub? We'll open back tomorrow." Jade said seeing Clarissa nod.

"Everyone get up! The party's over!" she yelled.

"Excuse me, sorry, coming through." Seamus said coming through the crowd with a casual green shirt and white pants.

"What is it this time? Pregnant women or a bullet graze?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Pregnant woman." Jade said, looking pale.

"Take it easy love, step back." He said.

Jade took a few steps back and Seamus smiled at Rita.

"I'm Seamus, what's your name love?" he asked Rita who giggled.

"I'm Rita-aaah." She said what was in the middle of a groan and laughter. Seamus furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jade.

"Well look at that. It's the first time I've ever seen a delivering mother to look so happy." He said, tapping his wand.

"We're so happy." Rita said peacefully. Jade started to see black spots floating in her vision and before she fell, Seamus caught her by the arm and sat her down.

"Breathe with me." Seamus said. Jade breathed in deeply and Rita propped her head up.

"Jade? Are you all right? Don't worry! You just have to breathe! Let your babies breathe with you!" she said, breathing along with Jade. Jade nodded, placing a hand on her stomach and breathed in deeply.

"You're having more than one baby?" Seamus asked Jade who looked up.

"Three." She answered.

Seamus cracked a smile and Jade fell back on her seat, breathing as deeply as she could.

"Remember Jade! Breathe in, and breathe out! Breathe in and breathe out." Rita said, gesturing broadly with her arms as other Healers came by and placed her on a stretcher. Jade watched her being taken away by the rest of the Healers and she kept breathing in and out deeply. Everyone else exited the pub and the waitresses started to clean everything up.

"Are you going to be all right?" Seamus asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Jade said, placing her head in her arms.

Seamus winced and took a seat next to her, watching her recover.

"I just…having babies…and that all that water. This is the second time I've seen a woman's water break right in front of me." Jade said as Seamus laughed.

"Don't you get even a _little_ scared when you see fetal fluids, placentas and fetuses?" Jade asked. Seamus made a face and shook his head.

"No…I'm not scared of _anything_." He said.

"Oh come on…you have got to be scared of something." Jade said getting up. She brushed off her clothes and looked up at Seamus who had his lips tightly pressed together.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

His lips quivered and he softened his gaze, sliding his eyes to a rose and a note on the bar table.

"Looks like a love note. Anyways love, I have to go back home." He said, hopping off his chair.

"Was today your day off?" Jade asked seeing Seamus nod sheepishly.

"Don't worry; I'm glad to help you. I'll see you again." He said.

As if he had done it a million times, Seamus reached over and hugged an arm around Jade's waist. He stepped as close as he could and kissed her cheek tenderly. All sorts of alarms went off in her head and Jade stepped back immediately, thinking about Draco and Harry.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think you'd be uncomfortable." Seamus said his ears and cheeks turning into a horrible shade of red.

"I'm engaged, pregnant and with a child Seamus…of _course_ I'd be uncomfortable." Jade said.

Seamus nodded, rubbing his neck and Clarissa called Jade from the back of the pub.

"I have to go; I'll see you around Seamus." Jade said. She left quickly towards Clarissa, attending to her needs.


	145. Part Seven: Unsettling Love

After cleaning up, Clarissa and the rest of the girls left and Jade locked the door up after them. She went back to the counter to count the money for the day but heard soft creaking upstairs. At first, she thought that it would have been one of the waitresses but she had already sent everyone home. There was absolutely no one else left.

Jade froze as she heard the soft creaking turn into heavy footsteps, walking and then pausing. She dropped the money, feeling her heart rate start to climb. She was absolutely alone with an intruder upstairs and she needed to think quickly. What would James Bond have done? Of course he'd get whoever was up there and kick the living organs out of the intruder but what if James Bond were pregnant?

The footsteps started to walk towards the staircase and Jade looked at the front door, seeing that it was too late to escape. The door was locked and Jade didn't even have the keys on her. She had her wand with her but getting into a duel with another wizard seemed too dangerous for the health of her babies. Before she could hide or take any decisions, a mass of jet black unkept hair peered out and Harry stared out at her from the stairs.

"Jade?" Harry called awkwardly.

"Harry! I got so scared! I thought it was a thief and where the hell were you?" Jade asked.

His shoulders hung lazily and he walked differently towards her, smiling so hard, the corner of his mouth could touch his eyes. He stood in front of Jade, looking unsure of what to do, his eyes focusing mostly on her chest.

"Are you…all right?" Jade asked, seeing him nod quickly.

"I just…" he said, moving his arm hesitantly. He quickly placed his hand over her breast, seeing her odd reaction.

"What's wrong-"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine." He said, enunciating his words in a very peculiar manner.

"I just didn't know when I'd be able to touch you again." He said, getting closer.

"Harry please." Jade said grabbing his wrist. She tried to push his hand down but he resisted. Harry pushed her against a table and kissed her roughly. Jade found herself kissing almost an entirely different person. She knew Harry's kisses and they weren't messy or desperate like this one was.

"Harry." Jade said, breaking off her kiss with him. Harry didn't seem to listen but kept continuing by kissing down her chest.

"Harry. Harry listen to me!" Jade said, pushing him roughly. He stumbled back, in an obvious state of shock and Jade rearranged her shirt and smoothed down her skirt.

"What? What the fuck are you pushing me away for?" he asked angrily.

"We can't do this! I'm pregnant, didn't you see? And I'm getting married." Jade said softly, seeing him look impatient.

"Yeah so? What's yer point?" he asked.

"Harry-"

"I thought you liked my roses and notes. I'd send them to you every day love." He said.

Jade didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't know how to deal with _him_ at the very moment.

"Listen Harry, your _wife_ is looking for you." Jade said.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Don't try and deny it anymore. I know. Seraphine came to see me and she told me that you married her and left her with nothing after six months together. Why wouldn't you tell me something like that Harry?" Jade asked.

Harry muttered something under his breath, looking highly irritated and looked back at Jade.

"She's nothing to me. I know you're the only one for me." He said, going to touch her cheek. Jade pushed his hand away, seeing his eyes flash in anger.

"We love each other." He growled.

"You need to work things out with your wife-"

"_YOU_ are my wife! And I can do whatever the fuck I want with you." he said, grabbing her. He pushed her on the table and pinned her legs with his thighs.

"We're going to be together. So you need to stop fighting with me. It might hurt our babies." He said, holding her face tightly in his hand.

Jade felt herself break into tears. The last person she would expect to do this to her was here, on top of her. She never thought of Harry attacking her and disrespecting her like he was right now. If she was in any danger, felt scared or hurt, he would always be there to shield her from anything that could. Harry lifted up her skirt and Jade freed her leg, kicking him at the side of his stomach. He doubled over and fell off of the table and Jade scrambled up. She stumbled off the table and nearly ran out of the pub. She looked back, seeing that Harry had disappeared from his spot.

"Accio keys!" Jade shouted.

The keys zoomed into her hands and Jade locked the pub and apparated as soon as she could to Draco's house.

* * *

"Mummy's taking an awfully long time coming back." Sage said as Draco combed her hair back. Draco glanced at the clock, reading midnight.

"She really is, but she needed to close down the pub. Probably a busy night." Draco said.

"Can we call her? What if she can get us chocolate mini owls?" Sage asked, her eyes lighting up. Draco pinched her nose and smiled.

"You just brushed your teeth Missy, no chocolate before bedtime for you." he said.

The doorbell rang, leaving Draco and Sage to jump to their feet.

"I'll get it!" she shrieked.

Draco followed her to the door and Sage opened it, revealing Jade who was puffy eyed and tear stricken. Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked disheveled.

"Jade, what the hell-"

"I _don't _want to talk about it." Jade said sharply. She stormed past Sage and Draco, upstairs, leaving them appalled.

"Mummy." Sage said softly. Draco went to close the door but he saw Seraphine watching them from her car. He closed the door and locked it.

"Come on Sage." Draco said, picking her up. He shut the lights off and went upstairs, hearing the shower running from the bathroom.

"Goodnight honey." Draco said, kissing the top of Sage's head.

"Will Mummy be ok?" Sage asked as Draco pulled the covers over her.

"She'll be fine. She's strong like you, don't worry about her ok?" he asked seeing her nod.

"Goodnight Daddy." She said.

Draco smiled and left Sage's bedroom to his. He sat down on the bed and took off his shirt, waiting for Jade to get out of the bathroom. When she did, he watched her walk in, trying hard not to cry.

"What happened today?" he asked softly. Jade shook her head and Draco stood up, brushing her wet hair back.

"Tell me who I need to kill." He said. Jade covered her face and Draco her around, picking her up. He carried her like a little child towards the bed and sat down rocking her back and forth.

"I don't want to talk about it. I really don't." Jade choked.

It took Draco enormous willpower to set whatever unsettled Jade, aside. As much as he wanted to know, he couldn't and it worried him to no end.


	146. Part Seven: Aurseize Interviews

**Again, one of my favorite scenes hehe. Have fun!**

**

* * *

  
**

The next afternoon, Jade sat in her living room, still mildly upset about last night's incident. She saw Sage reading a thick book on the floor, her hair split into braids. Jade hadn't yet told Draco about what happened with Harry because she knew that if she gave Draco a reason to murder Harry, Draco would take it. Even though Harry deserved to be murdered for what he did last night, his behavior wasn't explaining quite a lot. Jade's phone rang and Jade picked it up to hear Ron on the other line.

"You might want to get to the Aurseize Office _now_." Ron said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Your Aurseizes to be are here." Ron said.

"The interviews are today? Holy crap!" Jade said getting up. She closed the phone and picked Sage up.

"Where are we going?" Sage asked.

"The Ministry! You'll get to see where Mummy and Daddy works." Jade said.

Jade and Sage apparated to the Ministry and walked through the Auror Department, greeting everyone warmly. Jade saw a line of good looking and ridiculously buffed men in the Aurseize Office and she walked in to see Lavender sitting on the desk evaluating one.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?" Jade asked.

"Jade! See, we were evaluating these _very _single and _very_ bodacious and _very_ good looking men." Lavender said.

Jade looked at the men, seeing them grin and she looked back at Lavender and Parvati with her mouth hanging open.

"I'll flex for you sexy." A bald man said.

Sage cringed and Jade snatched the newspaper from a nearby man's hands.

"Aurseize Office looking for tall, dark and dreamy looking males only?! Must be single and with good body? Are you pulling my wank?" Jade asked. Sage let go of Jade's hand and walked over to Parvati's desk, looking over some of the items on her desk.

"Why did Colin write this in the article? This isn't what I wanted!" Jade said.

"You heard the woman! Get on out of here you bunch of sodding pricks! Just leave your name and number on the way please." Lavender said quietly. They all exited and Jade got a hold of Colin as soon as he rushed in.

"Exactly what was this article about? I need Aurseizes, not models!" Jade said, shaking the newspaper in Colin's face.

"_They_ told me to do it!" Colin said, pointing at Lavender and Parvati who hid behind Sage. Jade smacked her forehead with her hand and Colin tried not to laugh at Jade's situation.

"I knew you were going to be a little…stressed so I printed another ad to show up at two o' clock." He said, flipping the page over.

"Oh Colin! Thank you so much! I'm sorry for acting like a Banshee on you." Jade said seeing him smile cheekily at her.

"It's okay. I know you were a little…" He said circling his temple with his index finger. Jade smiled and patted his arm as a few people knocked on the door.

"We're here for the Aurseize occupation?"

* * *

"Name?" Jade asked. Jade was sitting between Parvati and Lavender, beginning their evaluation with a woman with curly platinum blonde hair and blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She was overweight and looked exhausted, slouching against the chair.

"The Killer." She said.

Jade glanced at Lavender who raised her eyebrow at 'The Killer'.

"So do you have a last name or is that all?" Jade asked.

* * *

"Name?" Parvati asked.

A man was sitting in front of them with sunglasses and leather pants and a sleeveless black shirt with studs on the sides. He took off his sunglasses and revealed one pale eye and one red eye.

"Rick Gammond." He said fiercely.

"Um…Mr. Gammond, how many years of experience have you had with capturing criminals?" Jade asked, seeing him stand up.

"Rick don't need _years_. Rick needs one criminal and he's history!" Rick said.

"What do you mean he's history? You won't shoot him will you?" Lavender asked.

"Rick doesn't shoot…Rick can strangle a bear with his bare hands." Rick said, picking up the chair, trying to strangle it to death above him, leaving Jade, Parvati, Lavender, Colin and Sage wide eyed.

* * *

"What the hell's your name?" Lavender asked for the thousandth time at the poor old deaf man.

_"What_?" he squawked.

"What's your…why are you here?" Jade asked, seeing him try to squint at her with his thick black framed glasses.

"Is this Ruth Stellar's house?" he asked loudly. Everyone exchanged questioned glances and Lavender rummaged through her bag.

"I'm going to shoot someone's arse today." She said.

* * *

"Name?" Sage asked from Jade's lap.

"You're an adorable little girl. Single?" the man winked.

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE AND AWAY FROM MY BABY!"_ Jade roared.

* * *

"Name?" Colin asked.

"Elmira." She said. She had curly black hair and was thin and short. She looked familiar to Jade who leaned over, trying to remember where she had seen her before.

"Hang on." Jade said, pointing at her.

"I've seen you before." Jade said.

"Damn right you did. You were looking for that prostitute abusing psychopath David Greem in Knockturn Alley. Woman you're nutters." She said.

"I like her." Lavender said carefully.

"So you want to be an Aurseize for me?" Jade asked seeing Elmira nod.

"I would do very good…_well; _I would do very well in it." She said, correcting herself.

"How would you do that?" Parvati asked.

"I'm street smart. I seen a lot in my life and I'm not going to stand to waste my life being a good shag for all these people. I'm going to take their arses to the Ministry and believe me; I know a lot of them. I have good contacts." Elmira said.

"I know exactly what you mean. It's why I left being an escort. Live life on the edge." Lavender said.

"Amen!" Elmira said.

Lavender and Elmira slapped each other's hands and Jade smiled, looking at Sage.

"What do you think?" Jade asked. Sage took Jade's pen and put a large check next to Elmira's name.

"What happened to your other friend?" Jade asked.

"Gina? The big one?" Elmira asked, seeing Jade nod. Elmira sighed, looking wistful.

"Gina was killed. Avada Kadavra'd by some punk. I'm doing this partly because of her." Elmira said.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Jade said, seeing Elmira shake her hand.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Elmira said.

"Thanks for coming to our interview; we'll give you a call tomorrow to pick up a few files." Jade said seeing Elmira nod and get up. They shook hands and Elmira left.

* * *

"Name?" Sage giggled.

"Wait a minute, Aunt Muriel; you're not supposed to be here." Jade said.

"Why the hell not? I'm young, sexy and ready to kick some arse!" Aunt Muriel said.

"Does Dad know that you snuck out of the house for this job interview?" Jade asked seeing Aunt Muriel shrug.

"Maybe, maybe not." she said.

"You put a sleeping potion in his food again didn't you?" Jade asked.

"So did I get the job?" Aunt Muriel asked, perking up.

* * *

"So Pansy Parkinson's disease, what's your name?" Aunt Muriel asked Pansy who stormed into the Aurseize Office.

"I'm the Head Aurseize here! Who the fuck gave you the permission to find another Aurseize?" Pansy asked, wearing a flaming skull tank top and a short leather skirt.

"I'm Supervisor of this office; you got a problem with that?" Jade asked.

"Yes I do bitch." Pansy said.

Jade took Sage off her lap and Aunt Muriel cracked her knuckles.

"Pop a good one in her face. If you don't do that, you're no niece of mine!" she said.

"She won't do it." Pansy smirked, looking at Jade's pregnant form.

"She's too fat and by the way, your kid is _ugly._" Pansy said looking at Sage who raised an eyebrow.

"_I'm_ ugly? I've seen Kneazles cough up better hairballs than your hair." Sage said.

Lavender, Parvati, Colin and Aunt Muriel burst into gut busting laughter and Pansy glared at Sage.

"You devil child!" Pansy growled, going to attack Sage.

Jade swung hard at Pansy's face, connecting her fist to her face. Pansy fell, her feet flipping into the air and Aunt Muriel hooted, clapping her hands.

"That's a Weasley! Sage _definitely_ has Weasley blood in her!" Aunt Muriel said, hugging Sage tightly.

* * *

After Pansy was kicked out of the Aurseize Office, Draco walked in, checking up on Jade and Sage.

"Name?" Lavender asked Draco who cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Take a seat and tell us your name." Jade said, showing him to his chair.

"Okay." He said, taking a seat.

"Are you secretly gay?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked. Jade laughed and Sage climbed on Draco's lap as everyone told Draco about the crazy interviews they had throughout the entire day.

"Honey, you said that to Pansy?" Draco asked Sage who nodded.

"I was so proud of her, _I_ wanted to adopt her." Lavender said.

The door to the office opened and Shetty walked in with an extremely shiny and tight purple outfit, the contours and details of his package visibly showing. His long hair was covered and the only opening was his face. In the middle of his chest was a large golden 'A' which Jade could guess was for Aurseize.

"Super Aurseize to the rescue!" Shetty wheezed.

Draco covered Sage's eyes and Shetty walked towards them, squeaking very loudly. Everyone was silent, staring at Shetty in awe. Sage kept trying to watch but Draco had a firm hand over her eyes.

"Super Aurseize? Shetty, didn't you just have a kid?" Jade asked.

"A little boy! We've named him Shet!" Shetty said.

Everyone tried to swallow their tongue, hoping to choke on it rather than saying their next word or laughing. The only people that blew out laughing was Aunt Muriel and Lavender.

"Are we the only ones who think that name is-"

"That's a…_NICE_ name!" Jade forced out.

"Why thank you." Shetty said thoughtfully.

"Super Aurseize." He said quickly, posing for Jade. "Appreciates that." He said. His both arms were up in the air and he squatted, flexing his arms.

_Squeak. Squeak._

"You're welcome." Jade said as Aunt Muriel and Lavender wheezed in laughter, rolling off of their seats, onto the floor.

"I might have a heart attack for the first time in my life!" Aunt Muriel laughed.

"Me…Me…Me too!" Lavender said.


	147. Part Seven: Potter Is Dead

Jade left the Aurseize Office to the Three Broomsticks with Sage and Aunt Muriel. Going back to the Three Broomsticks brought back flares of fear back to her chest as she thought of Harry trying to rape her all over again. She met with Clarissa, asking her how the service was going and if they had any problems with anyone in particular or any burglary.

"Not at all. We never had anything suspicious. Do you think we're being robbed?" Clarissa asked, gasping.

"No…no I don't. I'm just trying to tell you to be careful, that's all. Just check upstairs in Madame Rosemerta's room and come back down here before you lock up and make sure you place spells around the area before you leave. Don't leave the pub by yourself. I want at least five women exiting the pub. Those are my new rules." Jade said. Clarissa nodded.

"Whatever you say boss!" she said.

"I need a drink badly." Aunt Muriel said.

After buying Aunt Muriel drinks and buying Sage and herself a few sweets, Jade dropped Aunt Muriel back to Bilius's home and apparated back to Draco's house. She went to walk in but Sage tugged Jade's shirt, looking towards Seraphine's car. There was a gaping hole on the windshield and a couple of the neighborhood children were staring at what they did. Jade walked towards the car, seeing a couple of parents get out and try to inspect the damage but scoured back, waving their arms around as if they've smelled something disgusting.

"Oh my God." Jade said, running towards the car. She moved everyone aside and looked through the hole, seeing blood everywhere inside.

"Seraphine?! Seraphine can you hear me?" Jade asked, trying not to breathe in the hole. She couldn't hear anything but the smell definitely hit her nose and sent Jade vomiting on the side of the street.

After one of the parents contacted the Aurors, Jade met with Draco who inspected and identified Seraphine's body.

"A couple of neighborhood kids were playing cricket and the ball ended up crashing into her windshield." Draco said.

"Is that how she died?" Jade asked, feeling him rub her back.

"No…her neck's been slit open. Potter left her to bleed out and it's a mess in there." Draco said.

"How do you know it's him?" Jade asked tightly.

"How do you know it's not?" he asked. Jade trembled and Draco hugged her close, kissing her cheek.

"She's as good as dead." Seamus said, taking off his gloves.

"I guess more paperwork for me." Draco sighed. He looked at Jade who looked green and softly patted her face. "Jade, you need to lie down." Draco said.

Seamus squatted down to level his face with Jade's and gently pushed her head down, between her knees.

"Breathe love." He said.

Jade breathed deeply and after a few seconds, Seamus let go, seeing the color back on her face.

"There's our pretty little face." He said.

"Thanks Finnigan. Come on Jade, we're going to have to take you back home." Draco said. He got up and picked Jade up into his arms. "I'll play Healer this time." He whispered in her ear, making her smile.


	148. Part Seven: Baby O' Hara

**Again another one of my favorite scenes...X] I'd LOVE to have Baby O' Hara in MY baby shower! =]  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade went to work the next morning, checking up on Elmira, Lavender and Parvati.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Jade asked, bringing a box full of her things for her new office.

"Everything's perfect boss! We're just waiting on you to give us the files!" Elmira said.

Jade went into her office and sorted her files out individually for Elmira and Lavender.

"So here's the deal. These fugitives come in all different kinds of crime, personalities and amount of money. I don't care how much money you want but just _please_ get them back. I have a tight schedule here and I need this amount of money by this month. Do you think you guys can do that?" Jade asked.

"No problem." Elmira said.

"And remember, one of the rules as an Aurseize; _don't_ get caught by muggles and act as normal and unsuspicious as you can. You knock on the door and when he answers, make sure it's him. You tell him your name, who you work for, his charges and that you're going to bring him in and want his full cooperation." Jade said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Elmira said, taking the folders from Jade.

"Sign your name before you make the apprehension and you'll be on your way!" Jade said.

"What happens when I catch him?" Elmira asked.

"You bring his sorry arse back and collect your check. That's _my_ favorite part." Lavender said.

After Lavender and Elmira went off, Jade and Parvati took a lunch break and stood in, seeing Elmira and Lavender bringing back fugitives.

"So Douglas takes me to this really nice restaurant in Hogsmeade and he gives me his key to move in with him!" Parvati said excitedly.

"This is the same man your dog was trying to shag?" Jade asked as Parvati nodded.

"He's amazing. You should meet him." Parvati said.

"I'd love to!" Jade said.

Lavender burst through the doors, her hair a mess and smears of dirt all over her.

"Elmira's been attacked!" she said.

"What?" Jade asked, getting up.

"The Three Broomsticks! We tried to-"

Jade got out of her seat and ran out of the office with Lavender and Parvati behind her.

"This has got to stop." Jade said.

* * *

They exited the Ministry of Magic and quickly apparated to the Three Broomsticks. Without missing a beat, Jade shoved the door open and ran in with her wand out in the open. 

_"Pertrificus Totalus_!" Jade shouted. She paralyzed Clarissa in a baby costume, holding a large cake in his hands.

"Save the cake!" Hermione screamed.

Narcissa whipped her wand and flicked it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she said.

The cake floated but Clarissa crashed on the floor, the soft padding of her baby costume breaking her fall from a painful one.

"What? What's going on? I thought Elmira was in danger." Jade said, looking at everyone with wild large eyes.

"I told everyone it was a bad idea. She loves me." Elmira said.

"Are you okay Jade? We didn't mean to scare you." Narcissa said, taking out a handkerchief. She patted Jade's forehead and put an arm around her.

"We wanted to surprise you with a baby shower!" she said.

"Got the surprise part down." Aunt Muriel said.

Jade was sat in a very large white chair and she saw all her old friends come up apologizing for the scare and congratulating her with her triplets.

"Hey sweetie." Scarlett said, kissing Jade's cheeks.

"Hi!" Jade said, hugging Scarlett tightly.

"I hardly ever see you around." Jade said, seeing Scarlett's face age quickly and look entirely worn out.

"Transformations are still painful but I'm still coping with it. I didn't want to miss your baby shower for the world." She smiled. Jade smiled back and Scarlett set down her present, letting the other women congratulate Jade.

"Look at you all preggers!" Mona appeared with a black and silver short dress on. Jade hugged and kissed Mona and saw Lola appear in another similar dress that Mona wore but her dress was red.

"Guess what? We're going to be your strippers today!" Mona said.

"Oh jeez." Jade said, looking at Narcissa and Hermione who looked horrified.

"There are no strippers in a _baby shower_, that's absurd." Narcissa said.

"Sounds taboo." Jonah said with a present in her hands. She quickly hugged and kissed Jade as Ginny help sprout poles from the floor of the Three Broomsticks.

"Sounds taboo? Well I hired a stripper for Jade today; I don't care what anyone says. He'll be here in a couple of minutes." Aunt Muriel said.

Jonah turned to Jade, her face glowing with an excited smile on her face.

"Oh Merlin…you did it?" Jade asked seeing Jonah nod.

"It was the best thing _ever_!" she said as Jade hugged her tightly.

"You shagged my cousin." Jade said.

Rita walked in, her stomach flatter and carrying a bundle of joy in her arms. All the women crowded around the little baby as Rita introduced him to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Shet Sparks." She said.

Jade cut a look towards Aunt Muriel and Lavender, daring them to laugh but saw that they had already left to get drinks and giggle in a corner.

"He's so handsome." Jade said, touching Shet's chubby cheek.

"And he can't wait to meet his play dates!" Rita said. She kissed Jade's cheeks and handed her, her present.

A couple of other women from Hogwarts came and greeted Jade, congratulating her on her pregnancy. To her surprise, Draco dropped by with Sage, Albert, Blaise and Michael.

"Mum told me about the surprise baby shower and I wanted to see you." he said, kissing her.

"You're not staying?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"Boys night out." He said.

Jade looked over Draco's shoulder, seeing Albert and Blaise engrossed in a conversation with Mona and Lola and she grinned.

"Your boys night out doesn't seem so promising." Jade said. Draco turned around to see Blaise and Albert flirting with both Mona and Lola.

"Meh…I wanted to spend time with you anyways." He said. He gave her one last kiss as the other women awed and he went over to say goodbye to Narcissa and Sage.

Draco walked over to Blaise and Albert but the door swung open and Callum O' Hara appeared with a large blue bonnet and a cloak draped over himself.

"Did someone call for Baby O' Hara?" he asked.

"That's my stripper!" Aunt Muriel said proudly.

Jade watched in horror along with everyone else who didn't think it was funny as Callum O' Hara walked towards her, watching Jade curiously.

"Say…aren't you that lassie-"

"Yes." Jade said.

"Well piss on me grave and call me a gentleman!" Callum exploded.

"I paid you, you know. If you want your gold you better shake what your father gave you." Aunt Muriel said.

Callum made a face and looked around to see Draco standing nearby.

"As long as he won't try anything fishy!" he said, pointing to Draco.

"On my word as an Irish." Aunt Muriel said.

"You're not Irish." Jade said.

"Says you." Aunt Muriel said. "Turn that music on!" Aunt Muriel said.

Loud music started playing and Callum swept his cloak off, revealing that he was only wearing diapers and nothing else.

"Holy mother of Merlin." Jade said as Callum danced vigorously to the music.

"Yeh want to see me pot o' gold? Slap it!" he said, pointing to his arse.

"No! I'm not touching that!" Jade said.

"Slap it!" he said.

"Slap it! Slap it! Slap it!" everyone chanted.

Jade made a face and poked his behind seeing him shake his head and everyone roar in laughter.

"Spank me Mummy! Spank me harder! I've been a baaaaaad boy." He said gyrating his hips against her legs.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Jade screamed.

He crawled on to her lap and placed his feet against the handles of her chair, trying to move his arse against her face. Jade backed away as much as she could and Callum turned around, thrusting his hips right in front of her.

"Please let this be over." Jade said, closing her eyes.

Callum jumped off her and did a few acrobatics and everyone cheered when he finished.

"May yer lives be colored with all the luck, happiness and health this world has teh' offer. May your children come out sane like you are not and as pretty as you and yer mate! Ta!" he said jumping up to catch Aunt Muriel's bag of gold.

He ran out, leaving everyone crying in their own laughter. Blaise, Albert, Michael and Draco left after Blaise and Albert gave their contacts to Mona and Lola and after Michael gave Lavender a long snog.

"We are _so_ back on again." Lavender slurred.

Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Aunt Muriel wheezed in laughter as Jade sat back, eyeing the alcoholic beverages longingly.

"I think we have to start going soon." Jade said getting up.

"Can someone be my designated apparator PUH-lease?" Hermione asked. Ginny laughed and nodded, getting up.

"I'll take you home!" she said in a deep voice.

They laughed again and Aunt Muriel started clawing at her dress.

"My hooters are sweating in this dress!" Aunt Muriel said.

Jade got up and apparated out with Lavender and Hermione. She made sure Lavender was safely in and sleeping on her bed and took Hermione to her home where Ron was taking care of Rose and Hugo.

"Thanks Jade. How was the baby shower?" Ron asked as Hermione leaned into him, giggling.

"Aunt Muriel got me a leprechaun stripper." Jade said.

"Fun stuff." He said.

"I'll erm…leave." Jade said seeing Ron nod.

"Let's read _Hogwarts: A History_." Hermione said as Ron's face got bright red.

Jade apparated back to the Three Broomsticks and picked up Ginny and Aunt Muriel. She locked the place up, every second passing as if it were her last. When she finally locked up and apparated to the Burrow to drop Ginny off with Molly and Arthur, she went to her father's house to drop Aunt Muriel.

"Maybe you should paint with me! Kneazles! All types of them!" Aunt Muriel said.

"Nah, I'll just go home and chew Draco's brains out." Jade said. She took out the keys since her father was already sleeping.

"Be a good girl Aunt Muriel and go to bed. Love you." Jade said, kissing Aunt Muriel goodbye.

"Those chicken fuckers." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

Jade pulled the covers over her and tip toed down the stairs. She made a quick detour in the kitchen and found a chocolate layer cake sitting innocently on the counter covered with a glass cover. Jade took the entire cake in her arms and left her father's house, eating the cake on a plate she was borrowing from her father.

"Shit." Jade said softly, sucking on her fingertips. She locked her father's door and pocketed her keys, still eating the chocolate cake hungrily. She walked down the stairs of the porch and when she looked up to apparate, she saw Harry standing in front of her, lightly amused by her display.

"Caught you, chocolate thief." He said.

Jade felt her arms numb in horror and the cake fell from her hands, onto the grass. Her eyes welled up in fear and her throat tightened.

Harry looked at the cake and back at Jade, his smile vanished.

"Get away from me." Jade whispered, stepping back. Harry was silent, trying to read her. Jade turned around and ran for it, towards her father's house but Harry caught her in time, picking her up.

"No!" Jade screamed and kicked.

Before Jade knew it, they had apparated.

* * *

**Muahaha! I shall never update again! The End! **


	149. Part Seven: Beating Accents Out Of Arses

**Hey guys! Fanfiction was acting waaay out of wack today and I couldnt upload my chapters at the time I normally would update. Anywho, I didnt forget you guys and you really didnt think I was THAT cruel did you? =/ well here are the rest of the chapters because i love you guys...show the damn love back or else im sending Harry out on you guys! ::evil laugh:: have a great night and a wonderful read! ;] I want thank DuchessMiMaAeKo~ for her reviews because I'm unable to thank you personally through a PM and everyone else, Nadi and Q, I can since I have their facebooks (^_^) and the rest of you with profile pages, you know how much I love and appreciate your feedbacks and I reply back to them but try not to sound so redundant with my 'thank you's'...so yes, thank you ALL, you guys are awesome and now...ON WITH THE SHOW! XD  
**

**

* * *

**

Jade opened her eyes, seeing that they were in Harry's hallway on the 8th floor. She tried to resist but she was dragged against her will by Harry who had no difficulty with it. Without a word, he opened his door and pulled her in, locking the door behind him.

_"Let me go! Monster!_" Jade screamed. Harry's stare burned into Jade who kept herself away from him.

"You murdered your wife and then you try to rape me! I _hate_ you! You have no respect for women or anyone else for that matter!" Jade screamed.

He stood there like a rock, glaring at her and listening to every word she said but didn't react once.

"Why won't you say anything?" Jade asked. "Say something you brute!" Jade said.

She swung and hit his face as hard as she could. His face snapped to the side from the hit but his body remained solid against the ground. In anger, she tried to push him and punch him but fell in exhaustion and fell deeper in pain every time she hurt him. She placed her hands over her face and sobbed, feeling Harry wrap his arms around her. She felt the same comfort and protection with him she always felt all except for that night.

"It wasn't you. It wasn't you that night." Jade cried. She pulled back, seeing his nose bleed. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me hit you?" Jade asked in tears as she wiped the blood from his nose.

"I wanted to know how it felt like." he lightly joked, running his hand through her hair. Jade shook her head and Harry smoothed her hair out. "I'm going to find out who did this to you. He won't hurt you again." Harry promised. He kissed her forehead and Jade closed her eyes, feeling an unconditional amount of love and security from Harry.

"I need to take you home safely, but I can't have you out and about when there's someone walking around as my counterfeit." He said.

Jade nodded and Harry touched her lips softly with his fingertips. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, moving her gently against the wall. Jade cradled his head with her hands and Harry slipped his hands up her shirt, feeling the bump.

"You're pregnant." He said his lips against hers. Harry kept touching his forehead with hers and he breathed in deeply, trying to clear his mind.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"I can't get the image of him manhandling you in my mind." He said. Jade felt lightheaded at the thought of that horrific memory and Harry pulled back, his eyes tightly shut.

"He speaks funny. When he speaks, that's not even his accent." Harry said.

"That's what I thought too. He was sort of walking differently too. I'm so stupid. I can't even tell the difference between a fake Harry and a real Harry." Jade said.

"How many Harry's do you know?" Harry asked. He took her hand and pulled her out of his apartment.

"The next time he tries to send gifts or notes to you, let me know. But from now on, every time you see me, I'll be sending out a Patronus." He said.

"So we have absolutely no leads? No suspects?" Jade asked.

"None that I can see. Though I am a little curious between that exchange of you and Seamus." Harry said.

"That was a bit weird, but it can't be him…he's not crazy." Jade said.

"Sweetheart, crazy is not what we're looking for." He said.

"Well it's someone _you're_ close enough with so he can take a hair sample from you." Jade said.

They walked into the elevators and thought as they went down. The elevators went down to the seventh floor where Harry took her down a polished marble hallway and knocked on a wooden door. The door opened and Hannah looked out, looking pleasantly surprised to see Harry and Jade.

"Mr. Potter! You're back from Romania! And your nose is bleeding!" she exclaimed.

"Hannah do you have any chocolate cake?" Harry asked.

"Oh." She said, her face falling slightly.

"You're not in trouble Hannah, I dropped Jade's cake." Harry said.

Hannah looked at the little smears of chocolate on the corner of Jade's mouth and she smiled nodding.

"Of course! It's a warm chocolate soufflé cake with hot fudge." Hannah said.

"Blimey!" Jade said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant! Is it a boy or a girl?" Hannah asked.

"Triplets." Jade said.

Harry looked extremely surprised but that didn't beat Hannah's reaction who thought she was joking.

"Triplets? Really?" she asked.

"Chocolate soufflé cake." Harry repeated. Hannah jumped and disappeared to get the cake. Harry looked back at Jade, looking at her.

"How did Malfoy take the news?" he asked.

"Not very well the first time he heard they were triplets but he's more excited than I am now. It's not like he'll be the one pushing it out of his special place." Jade said, rubbing her stomach.

Harry gave out a bark of laughter and Hannah came back with a container of chocolate soufflé cake drizzled with hot fudge and topped with a raspberry.

"I love you Hannah." Jade said seeing Hannah giggle.

"I love you too Jade." Hannah said.

Harry wrapped an arm around Jade and walked back to the elevator. Jade immediately dug in, in the chocolate cake and wished that she could roll around in warm chocolate fudge with chocolate soufflé's falling from the sky.

"Do you want?" Jade asked Harry who was watching her.

"You or the cake?" he asked.

"For now, the cake." Jade said. She went to suck the chocolate that dripped onto her hand but Harry took it, licking it off for her. Jade shivered, feeling the good old times when Harry used to live in her apartment. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and Harry stepped off, guiding Jade who finished the cake.

"Mr. Potter." A man said, nodding at him. Harry nodded back and walked into a small office where a couple of men worked with headsets attached to their heads and computers in front of them.

"Mr. Potter." They chorused. One of them got up and ran off and Jade looked at Harry, wondering what that was all about.

"I need you all to run an extensive search on Seamus Finnigan." Harry said.

The man in black who fled, came back with a first aid kit and Harry pointed to Jade. The man handed Jade the first aid kit and Harry sat down, waiting for her to heal his nose.

"Seamus Finnigan, born in April 26th, 1980, his mother Audrey Finnigan a Pureblood and his father a Muggle man, working a blue collar job in Surrey." A man read off as Jade wiped Harry's nose off with an alcoholic pad.

"Works as a Healer in St. Mungo's, currently on leave-"

"How long was that leave for?" Harry asked.

"For about seven months now." The man said.

"Can you please look up Seraphine? I don't know what her last name was, but she was married as Seraphine Potter." Jade said to Harry.

In a matter of seconds, Harry's men got Seraphine's record.

"She's worked as a social worker from the South of England and has a clean record. But it says here that she's married to you Mr. Potter." The man said.

"Get someone to go down to Seraphine's home and collect some evidence. We're looking for another man using my identity. Make sure if anything suspicious comes up or sightings, notify me immediately. Tell security on the second floor to be aware of anyone using my identity to enter this area and get cameras installed around the perimeters of the Three Broomsticks." Harry ordered.

"Yes sir." They said. Harry got up and nodded towards the door for Jade to leave.

"Do you really think it might be Seamus?" Jade asked.

"At this point I can think it's anyone." Harry said.

They took the elevator to the parking lot and Harry took out his keys and unlocked one of his black cars. Jade went in and buckled up as Harry started the car.

"Until I get to know who's behind this, you should stay locked up in Malfoy's home. Whoever this is has either a very thick wit or more bravery than my entire army of men. He _knew_ what he was getting into when he did." Harry said darkly.

Jade swallowed her own fear, knowing that what Harry said was true. She almost felt sorry for the poor soul who was about to meet Harry's wrath.

"If you have any medical emergencies, try not to contact Seamus anymore." Harry said.

"I don't. Seamus always comes to me. I contact St. Mungo's hotline and Seamus is always there." Jade said.

"What about Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Gin's in her own damn world." Jade scowled.

"Seamus used to be a private Healer here." Harry confessed.

"What?!" Jade asked seeing Harry nod.

"He has blood samples from me. I'm thinking he can easily make a potion with those samples. He knows everything around here and the people that work for me. I guess he's been studying me this way." Harry said. He turned a corner and stopped at a red light.

"How was Romania?" Jade asked.

Harry gave her a dark look and Jade nodded.

"Did you finish at least?" Jade asked.

"Do I look like an incomplete man to you?" he asked.

"On a personal level yes." Jade said.

"Your fault." Harry said, looking off into the road. His eyes looked at the rearview mirror as he saw a black car turn the corner from where he was going.

"Here kitty, kitty." Harry said softly. He stopped a block away from Draco's house and turned off the engine.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, looking behind them.

The car that was tracking them a block away parked and shut their headlights off.

"Looks like we have a fan." Harry said.

"What are we going to do?" Jade asked.

"Not we, me. Get out; I'll walk you to the door."

Jade exited the car and saw Harry put his arms around her. "I know he's watching us." Harry said.

"Draco or Finnigan?" Jade breathed. Harry grinned and kissed her slowly, pressing her against the side of the car.

"Maybe when Finnigan gets mad enough watching us, he can try to do this in front of Malfoy." Harry said, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"And when Draco murders him, it'll be all over and Draco will be sent to Azkaban." Jade said.

"A win-win situation for me." Harry said.

Jade pushed Harry lightly and was pulled forward towards Draco's house. Harry dropped her off at the steps and Jade rang the doorbell, watching Harry get inside his car. The door opened and Draco looked out with the telephone in his hands.

"It's three in the fucking morning and _no one_ knew where you were!" he said.

"I'll explain-"

"Explain by all fucking means." Draco said.

Jade walked in but Draco watched Harry's black car drive by. He turned around to Jade, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Spending a few precious hours with the man who's killed his loving wife?" Draco asked.

"Draco, it's not like that." Jade said.

"Of course it isn't! I'm here at home with our child, waiting for _you_ to come back home but you come back 3 in the bloody morning with your _other boyfriend _to drop you with his shiny black car. He looks like an idiot! How can you be attracted to that hideous lightning bolt shaped scar on his fucking head?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes I wonder who's pregnant you or me because sweetheart, your hormones are driving me _insane_!" Jade screamed, making wild hand motions with her head.

"And what about _your_ hormones? Driving them to Potter's arms! By the way, you have a little Potter still hanging from your lips." Draco said bitterly.

"You're a fucking tart Draco Malfoy that's all I can say." Jade said.

"Of course you'd say that _honey_. You love the wife-killer more than me…the wife lover!" Draco said.

"You don't know the entire story. Harry and I-"

"Got married and almost lived happily ever after until that bastard Draco Malfoy showed up and saved you from his wife killing!" Draco shouted.

"He's not a wife killer, he's-"

"Told you that didn't he? Very classy of him. Why don't _you_ not marry me and get married to him and when he sends you off to that very special place where his wife is, you'll tell me how it was!" Draco barked.

Jade frowned, feeling her tears rapidly spew from her eyes.

"Y-Y-You want me dead." Jade wailed.

Draco dropped his sinister stare and immediately replaced it with worry.

"No, no, no. Honey I don't want you dead. I love you." he said, holding her shoulders.

"You hate me!" Jade hiccupped.

"I don't! I love you. I could _die _for you. You know I didn't mean any of it. I just hate Potter being around you. He's been wanted for murder and-"

"You _know_ he didn't do it. He didn't kill Seraphine but we sort of know who did." Jade said.

"Who?" Draco asked his face hardening.

"If I tell you, do you swear not to be an arse about it and hunt him down?" Jade asked.

"You know I can't keep promises." Draco said.

"Then I won't tell you." Jade said quickly.

"Fine." Draco said.

"Seamus Finnigan. We're not absolutely sure but…we have reason to believe that he's behind some of this." Jade said.

"Finnigan? Exactly _why_ would Potter accuse Finnigan for killing his wife?" Draco asked.

"Draco…there's something I didn't tell you." Jade said, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Remember that night a few days ago when I came back, really upset over something?" Jade asked seeing Draco nod. She told Draco about the awkward exchange between her and Seamus and how the fake Harry attacked her. The vein on the side of Draco's head grew and Jade could see that he was barely containing his anger.

"I'll beat his accent out of his own arse, I swear on Merlin's grave I will." Draco said through his teeth.

"You'll do absolutely nothing until we've confirmed it. For now I'm taking a few days off from work but I need you to be extra careful as well. I don't want you to get hurt in the middle of this." Jade said.

"Why? Why does it always end up being you? Why is it always me? Why can't I have a normal life?" Draco asked, kissing her hand. He touched her face and leaned in to kiss her. He instantly retracted back and shook his head.

"I need you to bathe and brush your teeth. You smell just like Potter and it's _disgusting_." Draco said, wrinkling his nose.

"Fine I will." Jade said, picking at her shirt.

"I swear, snogging you isn't so much different from snogging Potter, only you're much hotter to look at." Draco said.


	150. Part Seven: Irish Beef Pies

Jade woke up in the morning, hearing Draco's phone ringing. She looked at Draco who was sleeping deeply, half of his face dug into his pillow.

"Draco…your phone." Jade murmured, shaking him.

Draco grunted, digging his face deeper into the pillow and Jade climbed over his back to answer his phone.

"Hello? We're not tired or sleeping at all." Jade said.

"Hey Jade, can you please wake Draco up? We have an emergency." Hermione said.

"I keep trying to wake him up but he's as dead as a rock. Get up!" Jade said, shaking Draco.

"No more sex! There's a limit to everything! Go to Potter because I can't do anymore." Draco said from his pillow.

"Hermione called. She says there's an emergency." Jade said.

Draco lifted his head; his eyes squinted from the amount of light in the room coming from the windows. Jade handed Draco the phone and he answered it, rolling onto his back. Jade busied herself with his neck and kissed down his chest.

"Jade, not again." Draco said, covering the phone.

"Shut up and let me have my way with you." Jade said.

"I feel used when you do that." Draco said.

Jade disappeared under the covers and Draco painfully listened to Hermione.

"Yeah…mmm, okay. That's nice...I'm coming!" Draco said quickly. He shut the phone off and Jade threw the covers open, smiling at Draco.

"Ready for another round?" Jade asked, crawling up towards him.

"I'm _tired._ Exhausted. I can't do it. My privates feel like Hagrid ran over them with a Hippogriff." Draco said, trying to roll off the bed.

"But I feel fine!" Jade said. Draco gave her a wary look and got up, cupping himself as he walked away in pain.

"I don't even think I can go to work today. Fucking criminals can't take a day off." He muttered, walking out of the bedroom.

"Can I at least join you in the shower?" Jade asked.

"Only if you promise not to seduce me. I don't even have the energy to wash myself." He said.

"Okay!" Jade said, jumping off the bed.

After Draco left, Jade made breakfast for her and Sage who woke up a little late. While Sage was having her breakfast, Harry called in, telling Jade a few things he had found on Seamus.

"Seraphine's house was searched and we found Healer equipment, ingredients for Polyjuice potion and a few discarded blood bags." Harry said.

"Of your blood?" Jade asked.

"That's what the lab confirmed." Harry said.

"Shit…why did he marry Seraphine? What did he want with her?" Jade asked.

"Not sure exactly why. I want to question her family members but since they've seen me before, they wouldn't want to cooperate." He said.

"You're right…do you want me to ask them?" Jade asked.

"When are you free?" he asked.

"I'm going to need 15 minutes. We're going to drop Sage off to Aunt Molly's." Jade said.

"Don't get out of the house until I'm there and wait for my Patronus. You know what my Patronus is don't you?" he asked.

"Absolutely not." Jade said.

"A stag." He said.

"Like a deer?" Jade asked.

"More like a chicken babe." He said.

Jade rolled her eyes and snapped the phone off, getting Sage ready.

"Guess where you're going today?" Jade asked, dressing Sage.

"Grandpa Bilius and Mrs. Lockhard's?" Sage asked. Jade's jaw dropped and she looked at Sage with terror.

"Mrs. Lockhard? Who told you _that_?" Jade asked.

"Great Aunt Muriel! That's what she said to call her or else Santa would be angry with me." Sage said.

"Good _Merlin_, Aunt Muriel." Jade said, gritting her teeth.

Sage wrapped her arms and legs around Jade as Jade carried her down the stairs. Jade locked and charmed all of the windows and looked outside to see Harry's car in front of Draco's house. Harry's Patronus galloped through the window and circled her front yard. Seeing the Patronus, Sage gasped.

"It's beautiful! What is it?" she asked.

"It's a Patronus. It's pretty isn't it?" Jade asked, locking the door.

Sage squirmed out of Jade's arms and ran over to the stag which circled her until it evaporated.

"Mummy it's gone!" Sage screeched. Jade waved towards Sage and Sage followed towards Harry's car.

"Can we see the Patrony thing again?" Sage asked as Jade opened the door and sat her in.

Harry was sitting in his seat, silent as always, glancing at Sage from the rearview mirror.

"Say hello to Harry." Jade said, putting Sage's seatbelt on.

"Hello Harry." Sage said.

"Hello." Harry said with a nod. Jade closed Sage's door and slipped in the passenger's seat next to Harry.

"Is Harry coming to the Burrow with us Mummy?" Sage asked.

Harry slightly raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jade.

"No love. Mummy and Harry has some work to do." Jade said.

"Oh…okay." Sage said. She quieted down as Harry drove them to the Burrow. He pulled up towards the house and Sage started squirming in her seat.

"Thank you Harry!" Sage said. Jade smiled and unclipped Sage's seat belt. Sage quickly wedged herself between the small space of the driver's seat and the passenger's seat.

"You saved my Mummy from the vampire. Thank you." Sage said.

Harry turned his head towards her, looking at her peculiarly.

"You're welcome." He said.

"And I know you have something in your jacket that belongs to me." Sage said, patting his shoulder.

"How do you know I have it?" Harry asked.

Sage gave him a deadpanned look.

"I'm a kid; I have special senses like knowing where the good stuff is." Sage said.

"You intimidate me." Harry said, taking out a bar of Toblerone chocolate. He handed it to Sage who grinned and squealed an excited 'thank you' to Harry. She scrambled out of the car and Jade hoisted her up into her arms.

"How did you know Harry had a bar of chocolate for you?" Jade asked as they reached the Burrow.

"He always sneaks me a bar whenever you and Daddy aren't watching. He gave me chocolate the first time I saw him and when we had the vampire battle." Sage said. Jade smiled at Sage and rang the doorbell. She loved that Harry had a soft spot for Sage and treated her the way Jade and Draco treated her.

"Jade! Sage dear!" Aunt Molly said.

"Aunt Molly!" Sage shrilled. Jade transferred Sage onto Aunt Molly who giggled when Sage handed her a piece of chocolate.

"Do you like it? Harry gave me a piece." Sage said. Molly's eyes grew wide.

"Harry? But he-"

"Please don't mention this to anyone. Harry's been framed. I'd explain but we're on our way to question a few people. _Please_ don't tell anyone Aunt Molly." Jade said. Molly pursed her lips and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well all right but keep in touch so I know nothing's happened to you!" she said seeing Jade nod.

"I have to go Aunt Molly; I'll see you when I pick Sage up. Love you." Jade said, kissing her cheek.

"Mummy loves you, give Mummy a big kiss." Jade said. Sage kissed Jade's cheek and held up a piece of chocolate. Jade ate it out of Sage's hand and left, waving goodbye.

"Your daughter could work for me whenever she wants." Harry said, driving off as Jade clicked on her seatbelt.

"The only payment she would need are those Toblerone chocolates which now I realize that _you_ are a big hypocrite!" Jade said seeing him grin.

"Toblerone chocolates and you are my weaknesses." He said.

"Where are they? I know you have more in here!" Jade said.

"Sage cut your work out for you didn't she?" he asked, pressing a small button on his dashboard.

The compartment between them opened up and there were individually wrapped and neatly aligned in their yellow and red wrappers.

"You know I'm a big fan of chocolate." Jade said.

"I also know that you're not nice when you see food near you." Harry said.

"I'm extremely nice. Look, here's a half of my chocolate…" Jade said, her hand shaking when she tried to let Harry take it. Harry looked at her and shook his head.

"Just eat the damn chocolate babe." He said.

"I'm sorry! I have a problem!" Jade cried, stuffing the chocolate in her mouth.

"Knew that ever since I helped you push that trunk in on the Hogwart's Express." He said. Jade smiled, wiping her fingers with a tissue.

"How often did you try to read my mind?" Jade asked.

"I don't read minds. They're not that easy to just _read_. But I pieced enough emotions from you to know that you didn't like me very much in Hogwarts." Harry said.

"That's not true. It's not like I didn't like you…I just thought…you know…you were a little arrogant, that's all." Jade said.

Harry smirked, sliding his free hand to take hers. He laced his fingers with hers and barely sighed.

"You thought I was a little arrogant and you're marrying Malfoy." He said.

Jade stood silent, wondering about Harry. She was absolutely _sure_ that Draco was the one that she was going to marry. She always saw a future with him but with Harry, she could come up with absolutely nothing. If they had kids, where would they stay? Harry's apartment wasn't a place to raise children in and Jade couldn't exactly see Harry fit into a neighborhood filled with dirty, giggling, running and screaming kids. She immediately thought of Draco and just the thought of him doused an inexplicable happiness and love in Jade. Harry stopped the car in an extremely clean and elderly neighborhood. There were no kids, just rows of cars and a couple of elderly people, mowing the lawn.

"The red house in the middle with the pink flamingo is where Seraphine Lancaster grew up in. Her father, mother and teenage brother currently live there; you know what to ask them." He said. Jade nodded and unclipped her seatbelt.

"Going to be ok without Mummy?" Jade asked.

Harry stood silent, staring at Jade for a few seconds.

"Babe." Harry said finally, shaking his head.

Jade smiled and got out of the car, closing it. She walked towards the red house, looking around the entire neighborhood. The elderly couple gardening outside smiled at her and Jade smiled back. She walked up to the dark brown door and lifted the golden knocker, knocking it against the door. A boy with the same reddish blonde hair as her and Seraphine answered the door. He stared at Jade, looking taken aback.

"Who is it Allen?" an older woman asked. One glance at Jade made her freeze and she put her hand over her heart.

"Excuse me…you just look so much like…my daughter." She said.

"I've met your daughter Seraphine. I'm Jade Weasley." Jade said, sticking out her hand.

"Jade…Jade Weasley. You were previously married to Harry Potter yes?" she asked seeing Jade nod.

"I actually came to speak to you about that." Jade said.

"Please come in." she said, looking baffled. Her eyes shined with tears and she moved to let Jade in.

Jade looked around the small hallway with pictures of a younger looking Seraphine and her brother, smiling at the camera. The walls were colored a warm peachy color and the floors were polished oak wood. They passed the kitchen and Seraphine's mother showed her to the living room. Jade sat down on one of the plush red and white printed sofas, seeing Allen sit in front of her.

"Stewart! Stewart dear, please come down!" Seraphine's mother said. She turned towards Jade and gave her a small smile.

"Would you like something to drink? Maybe have some snacks?" she asked.

"No, no thank you, I'm fine." Jade said, placing a hand over her round stomach.

"You're pregnant, congratulations." She said.

"Thank you." Jade smiled.

"How far along are you?" Seraphine's mother asked.

"I'm three months in." Jade said seeing Seraphine's mother look confused. "I'm pregnant with triplets…I know, I get that a lot." Jade said.

"Triplets! They'll be quite a handful." Seraphine's mother said.

"Phyllis? Sweetheart what is-" Stewart said, walking into the living room. He was a very tall and fit man for his age. His light red hair was fading into a grey color, mostly from the sides of his head. He stopped, looking at Jade and when he realized she wasn't Seraphina, he smiled bleakly.

"Who is this young lady?" he asked.

"Hello." Jade said getting up.

"I'm Jade Weasley. I used to erm…I used to be married to Harry Potter." Jade said.

Stewart paled and looked at Phyllis who was pained.

"I need to ask you a few questions about Seraphine and Harry if you don't mind." Jade said.

"Yes of course. Phyllis, bring some snacks and drinks for our guest." He said, adjusting his glasses. He sat down in front of Jade, staring at her along with his son who kept staring at Jade.

"I'm really sorry for the loss of your daughter. I know it must be really hard for you to deal with and listening to my condolences won't make anything better but I am truly sorry for your loss. The truth is that I've met Seraphine just a few days ago. She told me that Seam-Harry left her within six months of marrying her and she knew that I would know where he was." Jade said.

"But did you know where he was?" Stewart asked.

"I did not. I told her that as well but she kept a close eye on me, in case I led her to Harry." Jade said.

"He ended up murdering her in front of an Auror's home in a respectable Wizarding neighborhood." Stewart said seeing Jade nod.

"My fiancé's home. I was there when they took your daughter's body out of the vehicle." Jade said.

Stewart took off his glasses and swallowed hard. He pinched the corners of his eyes with his thumb, trying to recollect.

"I just don't understand. We thought he loved her. He seemed like the perfect gentleman. Her murder was senseless. There was absolutely nothing she did to him for her to be murdered by him. She only wanted her husband back." Stewart struggled.

"Can you tell me how he acted like? The first time you met him, was there something different or off about him?" Jade asked seeing Stewart shake his head.

"He was very polite and goodhearted. He loved to make us laugh and adored Seraphine. I couldn't find a reason to think he'd wake up one day, steal my daughter's money and jewelry and disappear." He said.

Phyllis came back with a tray of cake, brownies, fruit salad, an enormous selection of finger foods and a variety of coffee, tea, water, juice, milk and soft drinks.

"Wow…um…that's a lot of food." Jade said nervously.

"You're having triplets, please help yourself." Phyllis said with a warm smile.

"I won't be able to finish it, thank you so much." Jade said, helping herself to a plate of cake. "What's that?" Jade asked, pointing to a strange looking pie.

"Oh…those are Irish Beef hand pies, is that a problem?" Phyllis asked, looking alert.

"No! I just…I was just curious where they-"

"It was Harry's recipe. He was a bit fond of the Irish. In fact, now that I mention it, he would sometimes slip into Irish accents. Sometimes he loved it so much; he'd _speak_ in Irish half the time. Was that strange for you? Because I thought that was a bit of shock. I didn't know he was part Irish." Stewart said.

"Hmm." Jade hummed, her mouth filled with food. "How did he and Seraphine meet?" Jade asked.

"Seraphine was walking back after a friend's engagement party and a few men tried to mug her but Harry came and saved her. He said he was so tired from completing a top secret mission in Brazil but he couldn't help to see a crime being done in front of him and dove in to save my little girl. Now that I hear it, it sounds ridiculous and somewhat…"

"Staged." Jade completed. "Sounds fake. I understand." Jade said slowly.

"Sometimes I felt that he was too proud of himself, never humble. He was charming but he kept boasting about how good of an Aurseize he was." Stewart said.

"And what about his medical knowledge. Did he know a lot about Healing?" Jade asked seeing them nod.

"He had lots of equipment and knew more than anyone I knew about Healing. He once got into a deep conversation with a good friend of mine and my friend was amazed at the amount of knowledge Harry Potter had about Healing." Stewart said.

Jade nodded and her phone rang from her purse. Jade excused herself and took the call, seeing Draco's name pop up.

"Where did you and Sage go?" he asked.

"I left Sage in the Burrow." Jade said.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Out." Jade answered.

"Thank you for clearing that up, out _where_?" he asked.

"Is this important? I'm in the middle of something." Jade said.

"Nothing really important, I just came home for a lunch break to see that you and Sage weren't here and my privates still feel like Hagrid and his brothers trampled over it." He said.

"I'm sorry honey, put a pack of ice on it and I'll come back and see what I can do with it." Jade said normally.

"I don't think so. I'm locking myself in the bathroom tonight or else my soldier's going to fall off. When are you coming home?" he asked.

"In an hour." Jade said.

"I better see a hot dinner on the table when I come back woman!" he said.

With that, he disconnected and Jade closed her phone, putting it back into her purse. Her cheeks were burning red as she thought of a vicious way to murder Draco Malfoy.

"My fiancé…sometimes I don't know what to do with him." Jade said.

"I've been married to this man for nearly thirty years and I ask myself the same question." Phyllis joked. Jade laughed and stood up as the entire family stood up.

"I need to go home; I have to pick up my daughter anyways. It was really nice meeting you both. You too Allen." Jade said looking at the teenager who looked like something was biting him alive.

"You should take the snacks back for your journey. Just give me a few seconds." Phyllis said, leaving. Jade went to protest but Phyllis had already left.

"Do you go to Hogwarts Allen?" Jade asked, seeing Allen nod.

"Which House?" Jade asked.

"Hufflepuff." He answered nervously.

"He's entering his third year this September." Stewart said. Jade smiled at Allen, seeing him look further depressed and irritable.

"Congratulations…" Jade said. Phyllis came back with Jade's bag and Jade took it, thanking Phyllis and hugging and kissing her.

"Take care Mr. Lancaster." Jade said, shaking hands with him.

"Goodbye Allen." Jade said softly.

Jade turned around and left. She walked down the cemented pathway to the sidewalk. She was just about to pass their house when she heard Allen shouting for her to come back.

"It wasn't Harry Potter! It wasn't Harry Potter! I have something incredibly important to tell you!" Allen said.

"What?" Jade asked, seeing Allen run towards her.

"You can't leave or he'll kill you too. You have to tell the Ministry that it wasn't Harry Potter. It was another man. I saw him." Allen said.

"Allen, what was his name?" Jade asked, holding his shoulders.

"I don't know…he never told me but I saw him. He was taking a potion to turn back to Harry Potter." He said.

Jade looked up at Phyllis and Stewart who looked like they were hearing that for the first time in their lives as well.

"I have a memory. Take it." Allen said.


	151. Part Seven: Allen's Memory

"This is absolutely insane. I still don't understand why he would do that to Seraphine. Why was she so important to him?" Jade asked when she was in the car with Harry. Harry was silent, obviously seething in his own anger.

"We're going to pay Finnigan a little visit." Harry said. He stopped his car in a dark corner under a tree, in front of a commercial apartment building.

"Stay here." He said.

"No way. I'm coming with you." Jade said, seeing him reloading his gun.

"You're pregnant, I'm not risking it." He said.

"And you're alive, I'm not risking you." Jade said.

Harry glared at her and got out of his car. Jade got out and followed him, seeing him tuck his gun behind his back, covering his jacket over it. They took the elevators up a few floors and got off into a long hallway. Jade followed Harry in front of a door. Harry knocked lightly and after a few seconds, he stepped back, lifted his foot and kicked the door open. He pointed his gun into the dark apartment and stepped in, turning on the lights.

After searching the apartment and seeing that it was clear, he signaled Jade to walk in. Jade saw that the apartment was half cleared of furniture and personal belongings. All kinds of guns were laid out and candid pictures of Harry and Jade were shown. Jade blushed, seeing pictures of her and Harry kissing, exchanging a joke, giving each other a warm glance or arguing. Her mouth dropped and she was stunned further seeing personal pictures of her stolen from her very own home.

"I wondered where all my pictures were going." Jade said.

"Looks like he broke into your apartment and stole these things." Harry said, looking around. He stopped across two files.

"I can see why he's obsessed with me…but I'm beginning to see why he married Seraphine in the first place." Harry said.

Jade walked over to Harry after pulling herself out of the embarrassing pictures of her and Harry, seeing that he had a stack of pictures in his hands.

"Pictures of you…lots of them." Harry said, going through them.

Jade saw a couple of pictures of herself and saw a couple of Seraphine's pictures glued next to her. Seraphine was posing naked on her bed and her naked body was duplicated and Jade's head replaced Seraphine's. After seeing a couple of pictures like that, Harry shut the file and threw it back on the floor.

"He wants to be you…he wants to take over your life and the people you're involved with." Jade said. She saw a line of pictures on the wall, of her, Hermione and Ron.

"Wife, Best friends. Is that why he married Seraphine? To…prepare for _us_?" Jade asked.

Harry put an arm around her and took her out. They exited the building and walked back to their car.

"He won't be doing this for long. I didn't go through 26 years of my life for Finnigan of all people to take it away and live it for me." Harry said in a quiet and angry voice. Harry stopped a block away from Jade's home and escorted Jade back to her house.

"Thanks…I'll see you whenever I can." Jade said as Harry pressed a kiss on her forehead and took a few steps back, seeing her get into the house.

"Wait!" Jade paused. Harry watched her as she quickly opened the door.

"Draco has a Pensieve!" Jade said.

"There are a lot of other Pensieves to look at the memory in and Malfoy's Pensieve isn't an option." Harry said.

"Why not? Please see it with me." Jade pleaded.

"I'm going back to my car. When you've finished watching it, come back out and I'll get it back." He said. He turned around and left but Jade called him back.

"I need you to take the Pensieve down for me though." Jade said.

"Why would you need me to do that?" Harry asked.

"Because Draco always puts it in the highest cupboard and if I try to get it, I might fall and I can't risk that when I'll be having three children." Jade said. 

_"Accio Pensieve."_ Harry said effortlessly.

The Pensieve flew into his hands and he held it out for Jade who smiled in embarrassment.

"Harry! Mummy!" they heard Sage screech excitedly.

Jade and Harry turned around to see Sage running towards them and behind her, Draco.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Draco sneered.

"Behave yourself. I have an important memory." Jade said. She took the Pensieve from Harry and placed it on the table. It swirled, exuding it's translucent glow of memories.

"Gather around." Jade said to Draco and Harry.

"What is that Mum?" Sage asked.

"Love, watch some television." Draco said to Sage. He turned back to Harry and Jade, nodding at the memory in Jade's hand.

"What's that for?" Draco asked.

"We went down to Seraphine's home and spoke to her parents. Seraphine's brother, Allen, gave us this important memory which confirms that it wasn't Harry who he saw." Jade said.

Draco looked at Harry and went to ask another question but Jade placed her finger against her lips. She poured the memory into the Pensieve, seeing it swirl and the three of them lowered their heads into the Pensieve, feeling their bodies dip into the memory, immersing them.

_Jade felt herself in an extremely dark room and realized that it was nighttime. Allen's room was dark blue, and posted on the walls were posters of Chudley Cannons and the Weird Sisters. His room was kept fairly neat, except for the small corner that was kept with sketching tools and a pad. She heard a faint clutter from the hallway and she looked towards it, seeing that the door was closed. Allen got up from his bed and walked over to the door, opening it a fraction of an inch. Jade stood behind him, looking into the hallway, seeing that across the hall was a narrow door slightly ajar. _

_Allen opened the door wider and crept towards the bathroom. Jade, Harry and Draco followed Allen who stopped, squinting at the person in the bathroom. Jade saw Seamus wiping his face and staring at the mirror. _

_Jade gasped sharply, seeing Seamus look up. _

_For a second, she thought that she had gotten Allen in trouble but the truth was, Allen had gasped as well. Seamus quickly gulped the Polyjuice potion down and staggered back, transforming into Harry. Allen looked horrified and started to go back to his room. Instead, Seamus opened the bathroom door and caught up behind Allen before Allen could shut the door. _

_"Listen and listen well lad. If yeh open yer trap, yer entire family is finished. Understood?" he asked. _

_Allen quickly nodded and Seamus let him go into his room and shut the door. Jade watched Allen panic, breaking into tears. He crawled into a corner, crying silently. _

Jade felt her body start to recede back into reality as the memory came to a close. She was sucked out of the Pensieve and stared at it, pale faced. Harry was silent and so was Draco, who was trying to think things over.

"Why was he doing this in the first place?" Draco asked.

Jade looked at Harry, who had his eyes on the Pensieve. Before they could tell Draco the entire story, Sage caught their attention by pointing out the window.

"Harry your car!" she screamed.

Jade, Draco and Harry looked out to see it go up in flames and a dark haired man that oddly resembled Harry get into the black car behind Harry's burning one and speed off. Harry's car licked up in flames and the tires popped with a piercing hiss. Everyone watched from their houses at the live fireball until the Fire Brigade came through.

"He's crossed all lines. I _really_ liked that car." Harry said.


	152. Part Seven: Me Lovely Wife

"To be honest, I'm a little scared." Jade said, sitting outside with Draco the next day.

Draco held her hand tightly and they watched Sage running around with a group of girls, laughing wildly and throwing a water balloon at the boys.

"I don't care what he does with me; I just don't want him to hurt you and Sage in the process." Jade said.

"I can protect Sage. I could protect you too but you're nutters. You're carrying our babies and if you would stay at home for a couple of days until Finnigan is caught, we won't have to worry about anything." Draco said.

"I hate staying inside like a victim. If anyone should be holed up, it should be Seamus! He should be _very_ scared." Jade said.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Draco said.

After an hour, Draco and Jade called Sage back who was trembling from the cold water. Jade wrapped a towel around her and Draco carried her back in.

"Are you feeling all right Sage?" Jade asked Sage who kept wiping her nose.

"No." she said, sounding congested.

"Damn it, I knew we shouldn't have sent her out." Jade said, taking out the saucepan to make hot chocolate. Draco wrapped her around in a blanket and took out a few potions for fevers.

Jade and Draco couldn't sleep throughout the entire night. Sage groaned quietly, her skin burning from high fever.

"Draco, the fever potions aren't working." Jade said, wiping Sage's face with a cool cloth. Draco got up, touching Sage's forehead.

"We need to call a Healer. Call Ginny." Draco said. Jade flipped open her phone and called Ginny, looking at the clock.

"Hmm? What?" Ginny murmured, obviously in the middle of her sleep.

"Gin, I'm really sorry to call this late but Sage has got a terrible fever and there's nothing we can do to help her." Jade said.

"Hmm…what's her temperature like?" Ginny asked.

Jade looked at Draco who read Sage's temperature aloud.

"104 degree temperature. Gin, just get here as fast as you can." Jade said.

"Holy crap. 104 degree temperature? I'll be there in two seconds!" Ginny said. Jade closed the phone and looked over Sage with Draco.

After ten minutes passed, Jade and Draco were still waiting for Ginny who hadn't showed up.

"This is ridiculous. How long are we going to have to wait for her?" Draco asked, looking at his watch.

"She should have been here five minutes ago. Maybe she's bringing Enya with her." Jade said.

"Well you can wait for her here; I'm taking my daughter to St. Mungo's." Draco said.

Before he left to take Sage, the doorbell rang and Jade flew out of the room and down the stairs to answer the door. Jade opened the door to see Ginny standing at her doorway with Enya in her arms. Enya cried hysterically, her face beet red from crying.

"Aw, give her to me." Jade said but Ginny rushed past her.

"Come, we'll go see what's wrong with Sage." Ginny said.

Draco appeared on the steps and Ginny shoved Enya in his arms.

"See what you can do with her." Ginny said.

Draco stared at Ginny, bewildered, seeing her grab Jade's arm and enter the bedroom. Enya bawled, wailed and squirmed in Draco's arms as he tried to console her. He bounced her lightly in his arms, he tried to swing her lightly from side to side but nothing appeased her.

"Why don't you look over Sage and I'll take Enya from Draco and-"

"Stay right here. We have to change Sage, that's why I asked you." Ginny muttered, looking over Sage.

Jade nodded, still hearing Enya screaming from the hallway.

"Let me get Enya a bottle and-"

Jade instantly stopped when Ginny turned around, swiftly stabbing Jade in the jugular with a syringe to sedate her. Jade felt the effects of the drug work quickly through her entire body. Jade fell on her knees, feeling Ginny help her lie on the ground. A hazy outline of Ginny smiled at her and before Jade sunk into unconsciousness Ginny said the last few words.

"Yer not goin' anywhere me lovely wife." She cooed.

* * *

Draco had finally gotten to calm Enya down. He took out one of the many bottles that Jade had gotten in her baby shower and washed it out. He poured warm milk into it and stuck it in Enya's mouth, seeing her immediately stop crying and hungrily suck out of the bottle. Draco smoothed her hair out, feeling his panic recede dramatically. Every second Enya spent, crying in his arms, he was convinced that he wasn't set out to be a good father. Now that she was calm and staring at him with her large blue eyes, Draco felt a certain peace take over him. He sat for a while, trying to listen for Jade or Ginny's voice but heard nothing. He couldn't even hear anyone moving upstairs.

"Jade?" Draco asked loudly. He got up with Enya still in his arms and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Jade?" Draco asked again, knocking on the door.

When there wasn't an answer, he turned the doorknob and looked in, hearing and seeing nothing. There was no one in the room and the bed was empty. The only thing Draco could focus on was the open window and the breeze passing through the curtains.


	153. Part Seven: Aughnanure Castle

Jade opened her eyes, finding it sensitive to the light, which felt like a glare. Her head felt heavy and her hearing was still muffled and she found it difficult to move around. As she slowly opened her eyes and accepted the light, she looked around herself, seeing her arms and legs shackled in chains that were bolted against the walls. Jade groaned and rolled her head to the other side, seeing Sage lying on a small cot, her arms and legs in chains as well.

"Oh my god. Sage." Jade croaked trying to get up. Her entire body was feeling heavy and still very much drugged. She wanted to go towards Sage but heard Seamus chuckling. She looked up to see Harry smiling at her, wearing a black shirt, black pants and black boots.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." He said, trailing his finger down her cheek. Jade moved her face away from him, trying not to cry.

"I know yer…_you're_ mad love…but I _had_ to get you back from Malfoy. He's been my enemy since day one but you keep prancin' around with him, making babies and what not. Well guess what? I'm here now and we can be the family we've always wanted to be." He said, touching her belly.

"You're not Harry and my children aren't yours!" Jade screamed.

Seamus frowned and placed a finger over his lips.

"No need to scream. You'll upset everyone watching us honey!" he said, pointing to a small video camera clipped on a wall in front of them. They were in a small room with a single light above them.

"Who's watching us?" Jade asked, seeing Seamus move his hand to her chest. Jade moved violently away from him, seeing him give her a look of annoyance.

"Malfoy! I want him to see us happy. We're like a family he can't touch or ever be." Seamus said.

Jade stared at him in horror and he got up. He walked over to Sage, checking her temperature.

"I gave her a few antibiotics. She's recovering quite well. My little girl." Seamus said, smoothing Sage's hair. He turned around, looking at Jade and grinned.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Fuck you _Finnigan." _Jade said slowly.

Seamus narrowed his eyes at Jade and threw a metal scalpel against the wall.

"I'm Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived! I defeated You-Know-Who!" Seamus roared.

Jade smirked, seeing his face grow red.

"Say his name if you're the real Harry Potter then." Jade said. Seamus swallowed in fear, looking slightly unstable.

"Afraid of a name? I thought Harry Potter wasn't afraid of _anything_." Jade taunted.

"Vol…Vold…V-V…there are some things that shouldn't be said." Seamus said quickly. He left just as quickly and Jade rested her head against the wall, thinking about her current situation. If she kept pestering him and getting him angry which she wanted to do more than anything else in the world, he would end up shooting her in the head like he did with Seraphine. There was no way she could guarantee a safe and easy freedom with her patronizing his manhood and identity. She needed to play along with him. If this was his fantasy, there was nothing more he would like than for her to act along and let him believe that she loved him.

Jade looked at Sage who was still sleeping peacefully in her cot, still unconscious and oblivious to her situation.

* * *

Draco sat in his living room with the rest of the Ministry and Harry Potter, watching the television. It had been 10 hours since Jade and Sage were abducted but Draco felt ready as ever to spring up and murder Seamus if he only had an idea where they were. Harry looked just as murderous, eyeing the television like a hawk and never once moving from his spot. They were untraceable and Seamus had most likely taken a Portkey to an undisclosed area. Draco and Harry finished up hearing the confrontation between Jade and Seamus since she had woken up. As much as they were worried about Jade and Sage's lives, they couldn't help but smile at Jade's not very smart bravery and jabs at Seamus.

"We're checking every location of every Portkey there is but it won't guarantee an early find. During that time, it all depends on Jade." Hermione sighed.

Draco and Harry nodded, watching Jade who was thinking to herself.

"Jade's thinking…this is probably going to get a little scarier than I would have imagined." Draco said.

"Poor bastard that Seamus." Harry said.

Hermione looked at the boys and shook her head.

"I'll go check on Ginny to see if she's woken up yet." Hermione said, walking past Zane who was holding Enya, looking like he too was ready to twist the head off the person who was responsible for knocking Ginny unconscious.

* * *

"Harry? Harry? HAAAAAARYYYYYY!" Jade sang loudly.

Seamus ran into the living room, his eyes lighting up.

"Did you just call me Harry?" Seamus asked.

"That's your name isn't it?" Jade asked seeing him smile in embarrassment.

"Well yes, yes it is." He said.

"Harry I'm _hungry_ and you've got me chained and shackled like I'm some sort of prisoner in here. I don't deserve to be treated like that! I'm your wife!" Jade said.

Seamus smiled and wagged his finger in front of Jade.

"Now, now. I know you well enough. I'm no fool you know. You're going to run as soon as I free you and I won't let that happen." He said. He leaned in to kiss her but Jade offered him her cheek.

"I'm extremely hungry!" Jade whined.

Seamus rolled his eyes and left. He came back with a couple of cheap muggle pastries and Jade picked one up, inspecting it.

"What the hell is this crap?! I don't eat this! Why are you trying to get me fat?" Jade asked Seamus who looked dumbfounded.

"I'm not trying to get you fat! I just got these for cheap!" he said.

"You give me cheap things. You don't like the way I look." Jade wailed.

"No! I love the way you look! You're just pregnant and I thought you might have liked fattening-"

"You called me fat!" Jade shrieked.

"Blimey! I didn't call you fat! Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, going to pull out his hair.

"Why are _you_ doing this to _me_? I'm the one chained and locked up in here thanks to you!" Jade said.

"Fine! I'll go and find something else for you to eat." He said. Jade nodded, seeing him leave.

"I love you honey! Come back soon!" Jade said.

Seamus turned around, pausing before he left.

"I love you too." He said. He left; closing the door behind him and Jade looked at the camera, gesturing rudely to it. For all she knew, Draco and Harry were probably laughing their arses off over this.

* * *

_"_This is _hilarious_!" Albert said, laughing with Draco and Blaise.

Harry sat in front of the television, smirking.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Zane, Aunt Muriel and Bilius were in the living room as well, watching Jade try to pull at her chains.

"Over achiever. She thinks she can break off those chains so easily doesn't she?" Aunt Muriel asked.

"Now is not the time to-"

"Shut up, under achiever." Aunt Muriel snapped.

* * *

"Sage? Sage love?" Jade asked, seeing Sage come about.

"Mummy? Daddy?" she asked softly. Sage turned her head towards Jade, seeing her chained. "Mummy what-"

"Ssh. Listen we're absolutely fine all right? I just need you to listen to Mummy very carefully. You're going to see Harry in a little while and you're going to be calm all right?" Jade asked, seeing Sage nod. Tears slipped from her eyes and Jade's own eyes started to water seeing her daughter in the same mess with her.

The door opened and Seamus walked in with a bag of carrots and tossed it to Jade.

"Happy?" he asked.

"What the fuck is this now? Carrots? Do I look like a rabbit to you? I'm _pregnant_ you arse, not an animal! I can't _believe_ you'd feed me-"

"_SHUT UP!" _Seamus thundered. "Just keep your fucking mouth _closed_!" he said.

"I can't, my nose is filled with bogies." Jade sniffed.

"Then breathe but don't talk! Don't _talk_! Don't make a _sound_." He said.

"What kind of sound?" Jade asked.

"Any fucking sound. Where's your off button?" he asked.

"Boy you're impatient. You were never impatient before. Maybe it's because you're getting old. You know, my Aunt Muriel-"

Seamus already left, shaking his head. Jade looked at Sage and winked at her.

"Harry!" Sage called. Seamus turned around, looking at Sage warily.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I need water." She said.

Seamus sighed and left again. He came back with a bottle of water and handed it to Sage.

"I'm craving a roasted turkey with cranberry sauce slathered all over it." Jade told Seamus who looked worn out.

"Well at least you gave me a _real_ answer." He said putting his cloak on. He exited the room and Jade looked at Sage who wriggled out of her chains. She slid her feet and hands out of the chains and handed Jade the bottle of water.

"Now what do we do?" Sage asked. Jade took the bottle of water and opened it slightly, placing it behind her back.

"Do you think we should eat first?" Jade asked.

Sage gave her an incredulous look and Jade nodded.

"Fine…but it's covered with cranberry sauce!" Jade whispered.

* * *

"Typical Jade." Draco said, shaking his head.

"I'm on it!" Bilius said, jumping up and running towards Draco's kitchen.

"Typical Bilius." Aunt Muriel said.

Harry's computer made a small 'beep' and everyone turned towards him, seeing him type something aggressively on the keyboard.

"They're in Ireland." Harry said.

"What a surprise." Hermione said, sitting next to Harry.

"Zane, tell the fifth floor search team to give me a list of Finnigan's addresses prior to moving to England. Run a check on Portkeys there and places where he was fond of visiting there." Harry said.

Zane nodded and left, leaving everyone to watch Sage squirm back into her chains.

"I don't understand; why can't she just go and look for help?" Ron asked.

"Jade's not going to take the risk of getting caught. It's too dangerous to set Sage out." Harry explained.

"But she's definitely planning something. I just hope that bottle of water isn't used to throw that in his face…he'll never let her go." Draco said.

* * *

Jade heard Seamus coming back and she immediately knocked down the bottle of water behind her. Water poured all over the floor and Jade let out a panicked scream, seeing Seamus drop the turkey with cranberry sauce.

"My water broke! My water broke! My babies!" Jade screeched.

Seamus ran over to Jade, trying to comfort her as Sage quietly slipped out of her chains.

"Hold on, let me see what's going on." He said.

He went to look under her nightgown but Jade ended up pumping her heel right into his nose. Seamus collapsed on the floor and Jade wrapped her legs around his neck, choking him tightly.

"Get it now Sage!" Jade screamed.

* * *

Everyone in Draco's living room jumped up and cheered as if their favorite team won their final game. Harry looked at his computer, seeing that he was a few seconds to getting the exact location.

Sage ripped the keys from Seamus's belt loop and gave it to Jade who unlocked herself. Jade let Seamus go and got up, taking Sage with her. She took the gun out of his holster and left Seamus lying on the floor and ran out of the room, finding themselves in another stone corridor. Jade ran down it, looking around until she found an exit.

"They're in the Aughnanure Castle in Galway." Harry said, getting out of his seat. He left Draco's house in a flash with Zane who started to follow.

"All right I'm leaving." Draco said, taking his jacket.


	154. Part Seven: Voldemort Couldn't Kill Him

**I apologize beforehand...don't hate me X]**

**

* * *

  
**

Jade ran out of the castle, looking at it for only a few seconds. It was a short and boxy looking castle with sharp and pointy stones on the ledges. She tried to apparate off with Sage but was unable to.

"We need to find a town or something." Jade said, pulling Sage along. Birds chirped everywhere around them as they passed the small stone house.

"Mummy!" Sage said, spotting Seamus running towards them from the castle.

Jade paled, wondering why she hadn't killed Seamus on the spot when she had the chance to. Now was the time to use that chance. Jade lifted up the heavy gun in her hands, seeing Seamus skid to a stop.

"Jade, don't do it. You've got the wrong person." He said calmly.

"I've had enough of your mind games Finnigan." Jade said, her voice quivering. Seamus stepped closer to Jade, his arms up.

"It's me babe." He said. Jade whimpered, feeling tears come to her eyes and Harry slowly placed his hand on her arm, lowering it gently.

"It's okay." He whispered.

Jade breathed deeply and hugged Harry tightly to her, smelling him deeply. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her hair.

"You need to take the Portkey out of here with Zane, he's-"

"HARRY!" Jade screamed when she saw a bloody nosed Seamus Finnigan in his real body stagger towards them, pointing a gun at Harry.

Before Harry or Jade could react, Seamus pulled the trigger and shot Harry five times. Jade tried to scream but she was so jarred, she felt her shock seize her.

Harry fell onto the ground and blood oozed out of his neck and seeped from his shoulder and arm. Jade's heart raced as she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She immediately tended to Harry, cradling his head in her arms, seeing his eyes closed.

"Please don't do this." Jade said, trying very hard not to cry.

Harry's warm dark blood ran down her arms and onto her lap, covering her everywhere.

Seamus grabbed the back of Jade's hair and pointed the gun to her head.

"I've had enough of you." he said.

Jade closed her eyes and heard a deafening shot. She was dropped and waited for the pain but nothing came. She heard another shot go off and two more along with it.

Opening her eyes, she felt her forehead. Smooth with and no gaping hole. She looked up to see Sage standing there with a gun in her hands and Seamus on the floor, dead. His brains were scattered all over the grass and his eyes were large as if he was just surprised.

"I'm not losing my Mummy again." She said.

She tossed the gun on Seamus and looked back at Jade. Jade could see that Sage looked highly upset of what she did. She started to cry and Jade took her into her arms, rocking back and forth.

"I killed someone! I did a very bad thing and now they're going to take me away from you!" Sage sobbed.

"You saved Mummy's life." Jade whispered, still looking at Harry who was bleeding out. She looked up to see Draco run out of the castle. In a few seconds he was in front of them, taking a quick glance at the scene.

"Are you both hurt?" Draco asked seeing them shake their heads. He immediately checked Harry's pulse.

"He's still alive." Draco said. He lifted Harry up with a struggle and told Jade and Sage to follow.

They saw Zane running out of the castle and he paled seeing Harry being carried by Draco.

"Is he-"

"He's alive. We're taking him to St. Mungos, stay next to the body." Draco rushed. He left into the castle where there was a black kettle sitting on a wooden table inside the spacious stone castle.

"Hold on tightly to Mummy." Draco told Sage who nodded.

Jade held onto Sage and they all touched the Portkey. Jade felt the unusual feeling of being picked up by an imaginary fishhook and being flown around like a ragdoll. She landed roughly on her feet when she let go of the Portkey and Sage was sent hitting the ground.

"Ow." She muttered.

Draco grabbed Jade's hand and apparated immediately to St. Mungo's for Magical Maladies and Injuries. As soon as the Healers saw Draco running towards them with Harry on his shoulders, they presented a stretcher for him. Draco placed Harry onto the stretcher, his shirt dripping wet from the blood. They carted Harry into the emergency room and Jade stood there, holding Sage and crying.

"Hey." Draco said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "You did a good job." He said, kissing her forehead. He kissed Sage's head, smiling at her.

"You saved everyone. If he was still alive, he'd have killed everyone by now." Draco said gently to Sage who sobbed. Draco lifted her up in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I love you both." Draco said, hugging Jade close.

"Harry…what if something happens to Harry?" Jade asked croaked, hugging Draco back.

"If Voldemort couldn't kill him, I highly doubt Finnigan would. He's the Boy Who Lived for crying out loud. In a few days he'll be up and about showing his stupid guns off to you." Draco said.


	155. End Of Part Seven: Mandrakes

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys are doing great! I'm really sorry for leaving you all in that cliffhanger but I had relatives over and we were busy with wedding stuff! =D. Anyways...here's the rest of the chapters...only 6 more chapters until this story is over and they will be updated TONIGHT! =/ ::sad sigh:: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Later**

Clouds had gathered and a low rumble of thunder was heard a few miles away. Jade frowned as she walked down the grassy lawn, towards Harry's headquarters. Showers of rain fell on cue and Jade, who was only wearing jeans and a faded red T-shirt, became soaked from head to toe. She sloshed through the grass, towards the gates and waved at the camera. The gates opened and Jade walked in, shaking herself off from the rain. She walked towards the elevator and waited as she wrung out her hair and clothes. Today didn't start out so great. Draco woke up with a migraine, leaving him moody for the entire day and the neighborhood parents came complaining to Jade about Sage teaching the kids pranks to pull.

The elevator doors opened and Jade stepped inside, pulling out the key that Harry had given her before he left to Romania. She placed the key in above the 7th floor and turned it, seeing the elevator doors close and zoom up towards the 8th. Once she got out of the elevators, Jade went to walk towards Harry's apartment but ended up slipping on her rain boots. She knocked over the plant and the soil and roots fell all over her, leaving it to be one of her worst days.

The door opened and Jade saw Harry standing over her with a grin plastered on his face.

"Just when you think you couldn't fall any deeper in love." He said. Jade sputtered, trying to get the dirt out of her mouth.

"Ew! There's dirt all over my face!" Jade said, wiping herself off.

"You looked like a drowned cat from surveillance…now you just look like a mandrake." He said, helping her up. He was wearing a casual olive knit sweater with a bandage patch on his neck. He looked much more relaxed, but that didn't stop Jade from melting into a pile of hot mess whenever she saw him.

"That is absolutely not nice. I came to see how you were." Jade said, brushing off dirt from her belly. She looked up at Harry whose gaze had softened. He brushed the dirt from her forehead and placed a small kiss on it.

Jade washed up in Harry's bathroom, changing into one of Harry's black shirts and boxers. Harry had given Hannah Jade's clothes to wash and dry and requested dinner. Jade walked out of the bathroom to see Harry sitting next to his dining table, reading over a couple of papers. He looked up and pointed to a chair and Jade took a seat.

"It's over…everything's back to normal again." Harry said seeing Jade shake her head.

"I wouldn't say that. Right after one bizarre thing is over, something even worse comes up." Jade said.

Harry took her hand and grinned.

"And so the saga continues." He said, kissing her hand. He pulled her out of the chair and on his lap. Jade smiled at him and traced the patch on his neck with her thumb.

"Take it out; I was supposed to recover completely today." He said.

Jade gently pulled the tape and gauze off to see a white smooth scar. The memory of Harry being shot there was seared into Jade's mind and ever since that day, there hadn't been one night where she slept peacefully from the nightmares. She swallowed hard, trying to strangle all of her emotions. Harry placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to meet her eyes.

"I'm glad he's dead." Jade said in a shaky voice. She hiccupped and Harry hugged her tightly as she broke down, covering her face with her hands. "I froze. I didn't know what to do!"

Harry shook his head and pulled her in for a kiss. Jade wrapped her arms around him as he got up and carried her on top of the table. He broke off the kiss and focused in on her eyes.

"None of this was your fault. I don't hold you responsible at all for what happened." He said. He brushed off her tears, placing his hands next to her hips on the table. "You never wanted any of this to happen. I'm happy to be alive Jade. I'm happy to see _you _alive. That's it." He said.

Jade stared at him, seeing him stare back. This was another face of Harry Potter. She had never seen these raw emotions from him. Every time she saw him, he looked calm, unfazed and cool. Right now, it looked like someone ripped his heart out and starting running around in circles in front of him. Harry kissed her again and picked up a plate of Hannah's chocolate soufflé with chocolate sauce drizzled all over it.

"_Cake_!" Jade gasped.

Harry scooped off a piece from the plate and fed her.

"If you weren't pregnant, I would have treated you to something better than chocolate soufflé." he said.

Jade gulped, as Harry cut into the warm dessert. He touched the fork against her lips, his eyes dilating quickly. There was a small smirk on his lips and Jade ate from the fork quickly, feeling herself break out into a sweat.

"I can still move around you know." Jade said, seeing Harry's eyebrows gently pull together.

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to play with fire?" he asked, setting the plate down. Jade gave Harry a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"I know this fire wouldn't be able to hurt me." She said.

Harry was quiet, watching Jade as she scooped up a forkful of cake.

"Your turn!" Jade said, her hand starting to shake.

Harry's eyes flickered towards her hand and he let out a small sigh and left, shaking his head.

"It's not my fault! I'm telling you, it's a problem!" Jade said, hastily eating the cake.


	156. The Last Part: Ginny and Zane's Wedding

**A Month Later**

"Ready Draco?" Jade asked, wearing her earrings. Draco worked on his tie and pulled it up, straightening it.

"Where's my jacket?" Draco asked.

"You left it in the bathroom love." Jade said. Draco circled his arms around Jade and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Want to help me look for it?" he asked, nibbling her earlobe.

"Draco…again?" Jade asked hearing him chuckle.

"When exactly are we getting married?" Draco asked, smoothing out her deep green gown.

"October…13th." Jade suggested.

"October 13th? That's 5 months from now, why that day?" he asked unzipping the back of her dress.

"Because that's when you and I first got together in the bathroom stall in Hogwarts. Quit undressing me, we're going to miss Ginny's wedding!" Jade said, slapping his hand.

"You want to get married the first time I shagged you? Wait, that was the worst day of your life." He said. Jade turned around smiling and kissed him.

"That's why I want to get married on that day. Getting married to you on that day will make up for my worst day because it'll be _our_ best day. I'm going to marry you…" Jade whispered softly, holding Draco's face. Draco touched his nose with hers and placed a small kiss on her mouth.

"I never knew 11 years ago that I'd be this mad about you." he said.

There was a knock on the door and Sage peeked in.

"When are we leaving?" she asked impatiently.

"Right now love." Draco said.

He gave a final kiss to Jade and left to take Sage downstairs. Jade, Draco and Sage apparated to a beautiful Abbey decorated with white and red flowers and tea lights following into the main hall.

"This is so beautiful." Jade squeaked, fanning her face so she wouldn't cry. Draco chuckled and put an arm around her as they met their family and friends.

"Meet my date, Lola. Lola this is Draco and Jade." Blaise said, introducing a very gorgeous in red Lola Arizona in his arms.

"Jade! You're so fat!" Lola said, hugging Jade tightly. Jade frowned, being called fat and hugged Lola back.

"Um…nice to see you too." Jade said.

"Hey!" Albert said walking towards them, holding Mona's hand. "You guys." Albert giggled insanely.

"Oh look, it's Jade, Draco and little Sagey Wagey." Mona said, pinching Sage's cheeks.

Sage looked like she didn't approve of her new nickname so much.

"So the Arizona Sisters have Blaise and Albert? The world must be shaking." Draco said seeing them nod.

"One month together…the longest I've ever been in a relationship." Blaise said.

"Mummy, I see Rose and Victoire! Goodbye!" Sage said quickly.

"Jade! Sweetheart you look beautiful! Come, we were waiting for you." Molly said, taking Jade's arm.

"I'll see you after the wedding!" Jade said seeing Draco nod. She kissed him and walked off with Molly, chatting about how excited they were about the wedding. Jade walked into the bride's suite, seeing Ginny standing in front of the mirror with a long white dress with Hermione standing next to her, wearing the same green bridesmaid dress that Ginny assigned them.

"Jade! Dear Merlin, I'm _nervous_. I'm never going to be single again!" Ginny said, running up to Jade.

"You don't want to be single. You have a wonderful partner and a beautiful baby. You're probably going to have more on the way!" Jade said seeing Ginny smile brightly.

"I'm getting married…I…I can't breathe." She said, looking dazed.

"She's hyperventilating…here's a brown bag." Luna appeared, handing Ginny a brown paper bag. Luna had her hair pinned up in shiny green beetles, wearing the same green dress. Her stomach was swollen to her 7th month pregnancy with her second child with Neville. She had a pleasant dreamlike smile on her face as Ginny calmed down. The wedding planner walked in and took Ginny away as Jade was positioned in her spot.

"Where's the best man?" Jade asked Hermione who shrugged.

"I haven't seen him at all today. I don't even know if he came." Hermione said.

Jade frowned as Hermione was called by the wedding planner. Jade felt a kiss under her ear and she turned around to see Harry standing before her, wearing a black tuxedo.

"I haven't seen you in _ages_!" Jade said as he straightened his jacket. "Had to go to Russia for a few days." He said, taking her arm.

"Saving the world again." Jade said seeing him give her a small nod.

"You're beautiful." He said seeing her grin.

"You took a hell of a long time getting here Harry!" Hermione appeared behind them. She looped her arm with Ryker who looked awkward and highly uncomfortable in his tuxedo. The music started and the doors opened as they walked out.

"This feels a little awkward." Jade whispered to Harry who didn't smile.

"Does it? Maybe because I've always pictured you in a white gown." Harry said.

Jade's heart skipped a beat and she gave Harry a look of astonishment.

"Too bad Malfoy beat me to it." Harry said as they passed by Draco who sat next to his parents. Sage waved, sitting next to Victoire, Teddy and Rose. Harry kissed Jade's cheek and released her arm to separate.

"Zane…I'm insane about you." Ginny said holding Zane's hands. "You…you…I'm going to be okay." Ginny said, wiping her eyes. Everyone chuckled softly and she continued. "Thank you so much for being what I wanted since I was a little girl and much more. You are everything I want for me and our child. I love you and I cannot tell you how excited I am to spend the rest of my years with you. My love, my soul, my heart…my Zee Zee." She said.

Zane reddened and Jade smiled, seeing how different he looked wearing a tuxedo. His features were softened, especially watching Ginny in her white gown and he actually _smiled_.

"I love you Ginny. I love every little thing about you just because there is no one else I love more than you or Enya. After a little common sense talk, I knew that this was what I wanted…I wanted _us_." He said.

Harry looked at Jade who blushed and looked away from his stare. After exchanging vows and rings, they were declared husband and wife and Zane picked Ginny up, carrying her out of the chapel.

* * *

Jade went back into the changing room and slipped into her own dress. It was a short strapless white dress with a velvet black design splayed across it. She met with Draco, Narcissa, Gary, her father, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur. She spoke to them for a while until Ginny called everyone for the bouquet catch.

"Don't you want to be a part of it dear?" Narcissa asked Jade who shook her head, placing her hand on her pregnant stomach.

"We all know who's getting married next. I'll just let one of those single women to catch their bouquet. Right Draco?" Jade asked seeing him smirk.

"You both set a date for the wedding? Oh my goodness!" Narcissa clapped.

"When is it?" Gary asked.

"October 13th." Draco told them.

"That's five months from now! Why October 13th?" Narcissa asked.

Draco and Jade exchanged glances but they heard an animalistic screech from the crowd of single women going to catch the bouquet. Everyone jumped away as they saw Aunt Muriel emerge from the group, baring her dentures at anyone who dare try to take the bouquet from her.

"Why'd you let her take the bouquet?!" Parvati screeched at Lavender.

"I didn't want to be bit by those big fake sharp teeth!" Lavender yelled back.

Aunt Muriel came by Jade, waving the bouquet at her.

"Looks like your Aunt Muriel's going to find her Uncle Muriel." She sang.

"Who's the unfortunate soul?" Draco asked.

"I'll kick your ball sack in so hard you'll be making sperm from your mouth!" Aunt Muriel warned.

Draco stood behind Jade and Aunt Muriel walked away, waving the bouquet at anyone who would care.

"I'll call the best of the best wedding planners, Andres Cherry." Narcissa said, leaving.

* * *

The reception was the most fun for Jade who got to eat more cake slices than she ever ate in her life.

"Maybe we should ask Andres to order a really big wedding cake and a normal size for our guests." Draco said, seeing Jade work on her umpteenth slice of cake. Narcissa giggled and everyone watched the newlyweds dance.

"May I?" Gary asked, getting up and holding his hand out. Narcissa gave Jade and Draco a grin, wrinkling her nose and got up to share a dance with him.

"May I? If you're ever finished eating." Draco said.

Jade smiled at Draco, seeing him get up and help her up. He guided her to the ballroom floor. He gently pushed her and twirled her back into his arms, hugging her waist close to him.

"I've got the world on a string…" Draco started singing.

Jade giggled and lightly hit his cheek. Draco took her hand, kissing her wrist. He smiled down at her and kissed her gently, still swaying to the music. Jade kissed Draco back, caressing his hair.

"UNCLE BILIUS!" Ginny screamed.

Jade and Draco broke off their kiss, seeing Uncle Bilius pull out a string of flowers from his robe. Fred, George and the rest laughed uproariously as Uncle Bilius ran away from Ginny, still pulling flowers out. Jade and Draco burst into laughter, knocking their heads together. Jade rested her head on Draco's shoulder and saw Harry standing against the wall with a champagne glass in his hand.

He watched her and lifted up his glass to down his drink.


	157. The Last Part: October 13th

**I FEEL bad for uploading the last chapters =/**

**

* * *

**

Throughout the next five months, Jade had seen less of Harry and more of wedding plans, colors, fabrics and food; _a lot _of it.

"Two boys and one girl." Ginny said, confirming their sexes. "The boys are identical and your little girl is fraternal." Ginny said. Jade gasped, looking at Draco who grinned.

"Two boys and one girl? It evens everything out." He said.

"Did you both come up with names yet?" Ginny asked. Jade looked at Draco who held Jade's hand.

"I was thinking of a few names for a boy and a few for a girl." He said.

"I'm having one girl…that means I have to choose between Rosmerta and my mother Robin." Jade said, sitting up.

"Well we can name one of our boys after Robin and we can name our girl Rosmerta." Draco said. Ginny nodded, agreeing with Draco.

"That's a brilliant idea." Ginny said. Jade smiled, looking at the screen.

"And what about my other boy? What are we going to name him?" Jade asked.

"You can choose a name for him." Draco said.

Jade was sent to complete bed rest after her 6th month of pregnancy. She had gotten so big, she would complain to Draco for lying to her on her worst days. Narcissa, Hermione, Ginny, Jonah, Mona, Lola, Rita, Scarlett, Aunt Muriel and Bilius would crowd around her, trying to ask about the wedding plans but when Jade would blow up on them, they'd back down and let Andres handle her.

"Baby, I know you're pregnant but you're getting married! You need to make a decision between red and golden _chop, chop_!" he said.

"I like golden." Rita said.

"So do I." Hermione and Narcissa said.

"I don't know. Can't you ask Draco? I'm so tired." Jade said, resting her head against the arm of the sofa.

"Tired? You? What's so tiring about keeping three babies in your stomach? You're not working! Now decide! _Chop, chop_!" Andres said.

"Say 'chop, chop' _one more time_ and I'll _chop, chop_ your _wee-wee_!" Jade barked.

The door opened and Draco walked in with Blaise and Albert.

"Hello good people!" Blaise said, stumbling in. Draco chuckled and looked around, obviously very drunk.

"Where's my wife to be? The woman bearing my children? I'm going to be a Papa! I'm too happy to get married! Papa Draco!" Draco said, crashing on the floor.

Jade stared at him, wide eyed and he rolled on to his back, rubbing his head.

"Papa Draco hurts." He groaned.

"You got him drunk? _Why_?" Jade asked.

Albert grinned sheepishly, swooning from side to side.

"Because he's settling down. Settling down! Domesticated! Scary words!" Albert screeched.

"I thought I was the same too." Aunt Muriel said.

When the wedding details were finished and the cards were printed out, the only thing they had to worry about was Jade's due date and making sure that her dress fit.

* * *

"You look so beautiful." Bilius sobbed, seeing Jade in her wedding dress, ready to pop.

"It's like she's smuggling an entire person in there! She has enough space for me to move in!" Aunt Muriel said excitedly.

"They're kicking like animals in there." Jade said, feeling as if her stomach was going to rip off. She was carrying around 15 pounds of weight around her stomach and she was only standing for ten minutes.

"The show will start in 15 minutes! Take your places!" Andres said, aligning the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Everyone partnered up with their significant other and gave Jade a thumbs up.

Jade smiled back and sat down as everyone exited the room. The door closed and Jade sighed to herself, opening a bottle of water to quench her dry throat. She sighed and looked at the mirror, seeing Harry sitting on a chair at the corner of the room. Jade was so startled, she dropped her water bottle and turned around to see Harry getting up and walking towards her.

"I've never seen a woman _this_ pregnant in my life." He said, kneeling in front of her.

"Me either." Jade said, seeing him grin. Harry took her hands, threading his fingers with hers.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." Jade said, unable to smile. Harry picked up her hand, softly touching her knuckles with his thumb.

"There's still time to decide." He said.

Jade wanted to laugh at him but she was unsure if Harry meant it as a joke. She looked at him, wide eyed, hoping that he _was_ joking.

"Would you kill me if I said no?" Jade asked.

Harry flashed her a million watt smile and kissed her forehead. He lingered over her forehead, his lips still brushing against her forehead.

Jade sighed. Life was one hell of a bitch. Was it bad that she wanted both men in her life? Draco and Harry made her life so complicated; it couldn't even be put down into words but she couldn't imagine a life without the other. She was torn between the two, loving completely different things about them. They both made their debut at the same exact time and left for that long 8 year period where she went through a dry spell with men and Alfie. Harry wasn't the type a girl would want to date around or get married to, but he was a lover. Being with Harry was like having dessert. It was the best part of a meal but it was bad for you. Harry trailed his lips down her nose and pecked a small kiss on the corner of her lips.

"I'm going off to a very long trip." He said. Jade smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"How long is this one going to be?" Jade asked.

Harry didn't smile. He stared into her eyes before responding. Usually he'd give her a sly answer and corner her in a room but he did none of these things, which led Jade to a small instance of panic.

"I'm not coming back." He said. Jade's smile fell and she grew worried, starting to panic.

"This isn't funny!" Jade croaked.

"I wasn't trying to be." Harry said shaking his head. "I realized I love you enough to let you be happy with your own family. Sometimes you just can't have everything, but I'm not leaving with nothing." He said, brushing her tears off with his thumb. "You and Malfoy are getting married today and for a woman, this is one of the most important milestones in your life. You're getting married to the right man babe. He's going to give you the life you've always dreamed about and keep you…happy." Harry said. He looked down, trying to swallow his emotions but looked like he was having a very hard time.

"I care about you…I love you. This is the last time you'll see me but I'll let you know that I'm around." He said, leaning close to her and brushed his lips against hers. "And if it doesn't work out between you and Malfoy, you let me know." Harry said.

Jade made a sound of what was between a laugh and a sob and Harry smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss you." he whispered.

"No you won't." Jade sobbed. "You're going to find a woman of substance! You're going to get an Aurseize partner who's going to give you one baby at a time." Jade said.

Harry threw his head back and gave a bark of laughter.

"And you're going to find her to be so much better than me. She's _not _going to be a screw up and won't stress you out or pose as a threat to your men." Jade said.

Harry nodded, drawing his breath sharply. Jade wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, feeling him kiss her back. Harry placed his hand on her stomach, deepening the kiss. There was a current that tickled around her entire body. Her heart started to tug, already missing Harry when he wasn't even gone yet. She knew that she was going to miss him terribly. She loved him just as much as she loved Draco.

Jade broke off the kiss, feeling like her lungs were going to pop from her very limited lung capacity.

"I can't hold my breath anymore." Jade said.

Harry helped her up to her feet and gave her one last kiss.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be around." He said, putting on his glasses. There was a knock on the door and Harry smiled, taking a step back. "I'll always love you babe." He said.

"Babe." Jade said her voice breaking.

Harry gave her a light smile. He kissed her hands and apparated within a blink of the eye, physically disappearing from her life forever.

"Jade? We're ready for you dear." Bilius said softly.

Jade nodded, wiping her cheeks and took her father's arm to walk down the aisle to marry Draco Malfoy, her chicken fucking prick.

Jade felt the breeze of the fresh ocean lightly swirl around her as she walked towards Draco with her father. Everything correlated perfectly. The orchestra playing nearby as the gentle sounds of the waves rolling by assisted the melody. Jade saw everyone she cared about sitting in their seats, smiling at Jade as she walked past them, winking. Sage stood next to Hermione, Ginny, Rita, Scarlett, Parvati, Lavender, Jonah, Mona and Lola in their chocolate colored bridesmaid dresses with a golden sash wrapped around their waist. Bilius kissed Jade's cheek and handed her over to Draco.

"Marrying you was probably the biggest dream I've ever had in my life. Every time I woke up next to you, I always wondered how you'd look walking down the aisle towards me in your white gown…but it's far better than I had imagined and hoped for." Draco said, squeezing her hands. Jade gave Draco a watery smile, trying to keep her crying silent. Draco wiped her tears off with his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I've been in love with you ever since Hogwarts and never stopped thinking about you. I tried to lead a normal life and I'm so happy I didn't because I love leading an abnormal life with you. I promise I'll be by your side until our bones start to fall apart. I promise to listen and try not to argue with you-"

"I love arguing with you." Draco interrupted. Jade narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't finished. Why are you interrupting me?" Jade asked.

"I didn't interrupt! I was just saying-" Draco kept talking but Jade spoke over him.

"I didn't interrupt you while _you_ were reciting your vows!" Jade shouted.

"Oh boy…this might take a while." Aunt Muriel said, shifting in her seat.

Bilius, Gary and Narcissa covered their faces and sank in their seats in the midst of their guests.

"I can't stand around here all day you know. I hope this adds into my bill." The minister said, breaking Jade and Draco's argument.

Draco and Jade turned towards the minister, raising their eyebrows at him.

"Were you _asked_ to speak between my wife and I?" Draco asked.

The minister held up his finger and gave a squat smile.

"Technically you are not married, not yet-"

"Who hired him? Andres I'm going to _kill_ you!" Jade said, pointing to Andres who paled and fainted.

"You both are _crazy_!" the minister said.

"Screw you! We don't need you!" Jade snapped.

"With that said, do you take me, Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?" Draco asked.

"I do! And what about you? Do-" Jade said.

"I do!" Draco cut in.

"See, _that's_ what I mean when I say you interrupt with every single thing I-"

"Come off it! We want to get drunk!" Lavender yelled.

Jade sighed, seeing Draco nod.

"Would you Draco Malfoy, take me, Jade Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife?" Jade asked, seeing him grin.

"Do I?." He asked.

"Answer the fucking question you tart!" Jade said, on the brink of turning him into a toad. Draco made a face.

"Of course I do! Jeez, women and their need for specificity." he complained.

"You both have announced to the world of your union and love. I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Hermione announced. Draco wrapped an arm around Jade's waist and kissed her fully as she smiled, kissing him back.

* * *

The reception had its fair share of laughter and merriment. Jade nearly knocked down the giant wedding cake from a seizure of sugar attacks. When she tried to feed Draco a piece after cutting the cake, Draco lightly smeared the cake he was going to feed her on her cheek.

"_FOOD IS TO BE EATEN, NOT MAKEUP!" _Jade barked.

While Jade was ready to throw her bouquet of flowers, nearly all the women politely asked Jade if she would toss it _away_ from Aunt Muriel who looked ready to prey. When Jade _did_ throw the bouquet it was caught by none other than Aunt Muriel herself on a Firebolt no less. Bilius had gotten very drunk, springing flowers from under his robe and throwing it to anyone who dare stood near him. Fred and George went on a mayhem producing fireworks after Andres Cherry who irritated them by telling them to stop. Sage got to dance with her newly wedded parents and even learn how to produce a tiny daffodil from her grandfather.

_"I've got the world on a string  
I'm sitting on a rainbow  
Got that string around my finger  
What a world, what a life - I'm in love."_

Draco crooned in Jade's ear as they intimately danced to their jazz bands instrumental. Jade smiled with her eyes closed. She kissed Draco's jaw, feeling him tighten his arms around her.

"This would have been a bit naughtier if our kids weren't in between us." Jade said.

Draco chuckled, whispering something crude in her ear. All of a sudden, Jade felt a small trickle fall between her legs and an immediate rush following it, hitting the floor and Draco's shoes. Draco looked down, seeing Jade's wedding dress sopping wet.

"I'd understand if you told me you didn't want to do it, you didn't have to _pee_ on me!" Draco said, stepping back.

"That's my water! My water!" Jade screamed. Ginny ran towards Jade and pulled her back.

"She's going into labor!" Ginny shouted for everyone to hear. Every one shouted and cheered. They congratulated Jade and Draco briefly before they apparated off to the hospital.


	158. The Last Part: A Triple Threat

"Is Jade all right?" Bilius asked Draco who came out to see his father in law, Narcissa and Gary.

"She's fine. The babies are fine. Ginny's just preparing her for a cesarean section. Natural delivery might cause complications." Draco said seeing their faces grow tense.

"There's always a risk involved with a birth but giving birth to _three_ children? I do hope they all come out healthy and well." Narcissa said, crossing her fingers. Draco went back into the surgery room and sat next to Jade who started to feel absolutely nothing on her lower body. Draco brushed her hair back and hovered over her face, smiling at her.

"Here we were, on our way to consummate our marriage but now we're here on our wedding night delivering our babies." Draco said seeing Jade grin, holding Draco's hand tight to her chest.

"I told you this day was special." Jade said.

After about an hour, the Healers started their incision on Jade. They explained to both Draco and Jade about the procedure and the birth of their children.

"If you start to feel _any_ pain at all, you let us know." An older Healer said to Jade who nodded. Jade held on to Draco's hand, staring at him as she felt a pressure where the incision was being made.

"Are we having any more kids after this?" Jade asked softly. Draco brushed his lips over her knuckles and laughed.

"If you want, sure…but I think it's going to be a while until we're sure we want kids." He said.

"We're ready for our first baby! It's a girl just like our Mum." The Healer said, cradling a bloodied gurgling baby girl onto Ginny's hands who wiped her clean.

"Gods, she's _beautiful_." Ginny choked. She brought her towards Draco and Jade who marveled over her.

"Hi Mum." Draco said softly, lightly bouncing the newborn in his arms.

"She's so quiet." Jade whispered, touching her little girl's delicate pink hands.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" another Healer asked with a clipboard in her hands.

Jade and Draco looked down at the girl and looked at each other.

"Rosmerta Malfoy." They answered.

The woman nodded as the Healer delivering Jade's babies announced that they were having the second baby.

"Look at this big boy, baby number two." he said as the baby cried. Jade held Rosmerta as her first son was passed from Ginny to Draco.

"There's our Robin." Jade said as Robin made soft cries in Draco's arms. Draco wiped his eyes as he looked down at his firstborn son.

"Fuck…a son." Draco said. Ginny shook her head, also wiping her tears.

"The first words your son hears coming to this world, coming from _you_." Ginny said.

"Robin Malfoy." The Healer documented along with the date and time.

"You're doing great Mum, just one more and you will be on your way to recovering!" the Healer said.

A loud, earsplitting screech filled the room and everyone stared at the last baby boy.

"Boy, _he's_ pissed." The Healer said over the baby's crying. Ginny held the third baby, trying to calm him down but he kept screaming his head off, setting Robin and Rosmerta off.

"Name?" the Healer asked Draco and Jade who were dumbfounded with shock.

"Did you think of a name?" Jade asked Draco who shook his head, trying to get his second son to calm down.

"I thought you were supposed to think of a name." he said. Jade looked at her son and shook her head.

"I don't know, can we give you a name in a little while?" Jade asked seeing the Healer nod.

"I'll just document him as baby Malfoy for now." The Healer said seeing Draco and Jade nod.

Once Jade was sent to her room, she took her potions, getting her uterus to contract into its original shape. Draco sat next to her as they spoke to the Healers for a while until three nurses came in and wheeled their children in.

"We still have to give him a name." Jade said, looking at her unnamed baby boy who was fidgeting in her arms.

"He's squirmy…and loud…like Alfie." Draco said seeing Jade look up.

"Alfie?" Jade asked. Draco locked eyes with her and looked back at his son.

"Alfie. Alfie Malfoy." He said.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Sage said from the door. Jade and Draco turned their heads to see Sage standing there with Bilius, Aunt Muriel, Narcissa and Gary.

"Come here love. Look at your brothers and sister." Draco said, holding out Rosmerta and Robin. Sage walked over to Draco and gazed at her new brothers and sister.

"I'm a big sister!" she whispered, touching their cheeks. Draco and Jade smiled as Bilius, Aunt Muriel, Narcissa and Gary moved in closer.

"I can already see myself taking them to Paris to shop." Narcissa said.

"I can see one becoming a judicial member of the Wizengamot." Gary said.

"I can see them pulling flowers out of their dandies." Bilius said.

"If you lost one baby, you'd have twins!" Aunt Muriel said.

"Aunt Muriel!" everyone said.

* * *

Draco went home with Sage as Jade rested overnight at the hospital with her triplets. 

Jade woke up in the middle of the night only to feel someone kissing her forehead.

"Draco?" Jade murmured, not bothering to turn around.

"They're beautiful." He whispered. Jade sighed softly, falling into sleep.

"I know, now shut up and let me sleep." Jade groaned.

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke up again to see Draco walking in with Sage.

"Slept well?" Draco asked, seeing Jade sit up on her bed.

"Until you came and told me how beautiful our kids were again." Jade said seeing Draco look confused with a small smile.

"Was this in your dreams?" he asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"You actually came in during the middle of the night, kissed me and said 'they're beautiful.'" Jade said, seeing Draco shake his head.

"I was at home the entire night with Sage. You probably dreamt of it." Draco said as the nurse walked in with the triplets.

Jade stood quiet, knowing for sure that last night wasn't a dream. Her chest dropped as she thought of Harry who could have been the only one to visit her. The thought of Harry visiting her after having her babies made her feel protected and good that he was watching over her from wherever he was.

That night, Jade and Draco tucked Sage in who wanted to stay up the entire night to help her parents feed the triplets. Instead, they talked her into sleeping and went back to their rooms themselves to fall asleep after an exhausting day of visitors cooing and careening at their newborns.

Alfie was the first one to screech first every time for feeding and changing.

"Draco…" Jade slurred, pushing Draco's shoulder.

"But it's been a half an hour!" he said, hiding under the covers. Jade gave a rough sigh and got up, walking towards the triplets.

"An extra breast would have been nice." Jade said.


	159. The Last Part: Robin, Rosmerta and Alfie

**A Year Later**

Draco pushed the triplet stroller as quickly he could around Hogsmeade as Jade got her shopping done with Sage. Alfie and Robin were entirely identical and if it weren't for their night and day personalities, Draco and Jade wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Alfie stop crying." Draco said, handing Alfie's bottle.

Robin eyed a packet of candy nearby and looked at Draco who was busy wiping Alfie's face with a handkerchief. Robin snatched the candy packet and hid it behind his back so Draco wouldn't see. Rosmerta pried open her sippy cup and hit herself in the face with her hand. She blinked for a couple of moments before dumping her juice all over her head.

"I swear you're just like your mother." Draco said, taking the empty sippy cup from Rosmerta and wiping her down. He spotted the candy packet peeking out from Robin's back and Draco took it away from him, seeing Robin throw a fit over it.

"You can't steal!" Draco scolded.

A group of women passed by and Robin stopped crying, staring at all of them.

"Triplets? Oh they're so adorable." A woman with long blonde hair said, eyeing Draco who didn't look twice at her.

"Thank you." he said, stilling wiping Rosmerta off.

"Look at this charming one." Another woman with short black hair said, pointing to Robin who bared his little teeth at them. The women giggled and Draco shook his head, seeing himself at a year old.

**Four Years Later**

"Make sure you write okay? Tell us _everything _before you go to sleep. Oh I don't want you to go." Jade said, holding on to Sage tightly.

"Mummy I'll be _fine_! Lark's here for me if I need anything." Sage said, kissing Jade's cheek. Draco narrowed his eyes at Lark who reddened and cast his eyes down.

"Lark? You'd make sure my baby's safe okay? Victoire? Rose? Teddy?" Jade asked seeing them nod.

"If any of those boys try to peek up your skirt, you let your Aunt Muriel know and I'm going to make them eat their noodle!" Aunt Muriel snapped.

"Ew!" Sage, Victoire and Rose said. Teddy and Lark squirmed, standing away from Aunt Muriel as Bilius pushed her aside. Draco kissed Sage's head and gently shook her.

"We're going to miss you _so_ much, you have no idea. Whatever you do and I know you'll be able to do it, study hard. I want my girl to be Head Girl and make her House, whatever House it may be, represented as the best. Write to us whenever you can to let us know what's going on okay?" Draco asked seeing Sage nod, starting to cry.

"Don't cry…you'll make Mummy-" Jade squealed, crying to herself. Draco kissed Sage quickly and let Sage say goodbye to her brothers and sister.

"Bye Alfie." Sage said as Alfie sobbed.

"I love you Sage! I'm sorry for everything I ever did for you to get mad! Please don't go!" he said, hugging her tightly and pleaded with his big grey eyes.

"Silly, I'm not leaving because I'm mad at you! I'm going off to study. You know how much you mean to me." Sage said, kissing him. Alfie hiccupped, wiping his eyes as Sage went over to Robin who sighed.

"Who's going to help me set up traps around the house?" Robin asked. Sage grinned ruffling his platinum blonde hair.

"You're on your own soldier!" she said as they both slipped something into the other's pockets without letting each other know. Sage went over to Rosmerta and kissed her cheeks.

"Be careful! Take your time going down the stairs and make sure to walk carefully! Don't go anywhere without Mummy and Daddy all right?" Sage said seeing Rosmerta nod.

"I can't help it if these things happen to me! They just do!" she said.

Sage waved towards her parents and started to leave but there was a small explosion and Sage's back pocket exploded with ink. At the same time, Robin's back pocket exploded with ink too and the two glared at each other.

"Robin! These were my new robes!" Sage yelled. Robin looked at his pants and wiped the ink from his buttocks.

"I have ink all over my arse!" Robin said.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jade asked, hitting her head against Draco's shoulder.

* * *

As the years passed by, the triplets grew older and Jade and Draco's sleep cycle started returning to normal. Jade was still working as a supervisor in the Aurseize Office and sometimes stepped in when Lavender and Elmira were unable to get their fugitives, which happened only half of the time. Jade spent her time running from her fugitives who shot after her or chased her down the street with a knife.

She'd break her broom almost every week and even before she tried to order a new one from the store, a broom would already present itself on her front door with a red bowtie and a card signed 'Babe'.

It took a lot from Draco to accept that Harry was still in their lives. Even though he never showed up again, his presence never left; hence the new brooms and the occasional postcards from different parts of the world. Jade even kept a picture of her and Harry in the living room. She smiled brightly as Harry remained calm, smiling coolly.

* * *

Jade and Lavender walked into the Aurseize Office with their fugitive. Parvati wrote them their checks and handed to them, giggling.

"You both look ridiculous. Why are you green?" she asked sticking out her stomach to show her pregnancy. Parvati was married a few years back to the man her dog wanted to shag. Douglas was a fun man to be around and Draco loved having Douglas over for Friday night Poker with the rest of the boys.

"Bitch put an All Green All Week on us! I can't get this shit off! I need to make love with my husband tonight you know! It's our 3 year wedding anniversary and I look like a Troll!" Lavender said.

"I tried asking Fred and George for a reverse spell and they told me what's the use of it being all green all week when you can go back to normal? Pricks I tell you!" Jade said.

She left the Aurseize Office and saw Draco in his office, putting on his cloak. He quickly looked up and a slow smile crossed his face.

"You haven't been more beautiful." He said seeing Jade gesture rudely to him.

"Apprehension. My fugitive threw an All Green All Week at me." Jade said as Draco kissed her neck.

"Fell for the All Green All Week again didn't you?" he asked, closing the door after them. He wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her cheek, going back home.

"In a strange way, it's a turn on." Draco said after they apparated in front of their home.

"You're so creepy. I'm _green_." Jade said, hitting Draco's shoulder. He laughed and opened the door to see their baby sitter sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine.

"Hey Tobin." Jade said seeing Tobin shoot up, chewing on her bubble gum.

"Hey Mrs. Malfoy! You're er…" she said, pointing to her face.

"Green…I know." Jade said with a nod.

"Where are the kids?" Draco asked, shrugging off his cloak.

"Did Sage come back yet?" Jade asked, hanging her cloak on the rack with Draco's.

"No, Sage hasn't come back. She called a little while ago and told me she was running a little late." Tobin said.

Jade nodded and Draco narrowed his eyes with his hands on his hips, listening quietly.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, seeing Draco look upstairs.

"It's quiet in this house…_too_ quiet." He said.

Jade looked around and back upstairs, knowing that he was right. The only time it was ever this quiet in the house was _before_ Jade had gotten pregnant. Draco and Jade went up the stairs, seeing that their bedroom was the only bedroom lit. Draco went to turn the door but found it locked.

"Alohamora." Jade said.

Draco turned the door and they both stepped into the room to see Robin, Rosmerta and Alfie watching one of Draco and Jade's late night dirty movies.

"_Drink the Elixir of life from my Sorcerer's Stones_." Gilderoy Lockhart said, wanking himself off on the woman who opened her mouth wide.

"_ROBIN_!" Jade screamed from the top of her lungs.

Rosmerta and Alfie looked bug eyed but Robin jumped up on his feet, the color in his face drained.

"You're _eleven _years old! You know that's not for kids!" Jade screamed, twisting his ear as Draco jumped on the DVD player to shut it off.

"Ow! Ow! Mum! I'm sorry, I didn't know! I swear!" Robin yelled as Jade twisted his ear tighter.

"Yes you knew! I know about Rosmerta and Alfie but _you_ are most likely to pull this stint off!" Jade said, hitting his buttocks. Robin rubbed his behind and looked at Draco who took Alfie and Rosmerta away.

"But you and Dad always watch it after shoving us to sleep and make funny noises!" Robin said.

Jade felt the heat rose up to her neck and cheeks and looked at Draco who snorted in laughter.

"Why is Mummy green?" Rosmerta asked Draco who only patted her head, unable to speak.

"And you both are loud too! Sometimes I see Mummy dressing up as-"

"That's _enough_. You're in a hell of a lot of trouble Robin. I'm taking your broom as well." Draco said, leading Rosmerta and Alfie away. Tobin who was aghast, quickly took Alfie and Rosmerta.

"Tobin!" Jade said, seeing Tobin turn around. "You were supposed to watch over the kids and here they are snooping around our bedrooms watching _this_." Jade said, waving to the television.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Malfoy I really am but-"

"Just…go home. I'm getting a headache." Draco said, massaging his temple. Tobin nodded, looking grim and left with Alfie and Rosmerta following behind.

After seeing Tobin off and punishing Robin and settling the triplets in bed, Draco and Jade stood up for Sage.

"Why isn't she back yet? She usually doesn't take this long. Are you sure Lark didn't-"

"For the last 11 years _no_, Lark is not a rapist nor a murderer!" Jade said.

Draco sighed and rested his head on Jade's lap, closing his eyes. Jade rubbed his chest and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." Jade said, nibbling on his ear. Draco grinned still closing his eyes and let Jade move on top of him. "In fact I love you so much…" Jade said, kissing down his neck. They heard yelling from outside and immediately got up, looking out to see Sage and Lark arguing.

"It's like I don't even _know_ you anymore! Today was _your_ birthday and I came to celebrate it with you but you act like a complete jerk about it!" she yelled. She went to walk away but Lark followed her into the house.

"_I'm _a jerk? I only snogged Christine Fullam and that makes _me_ a jerk?" he asked, his brown eyes blazing. His cheeks were red and his messy black hair looked even messier.

Lark had grown into a handsome young man over the years with Sage. He was more of a family member than anyone else in their home and Jade especially loved him, just because he was sweet to her and very polite to Draco who always gave him hell. Draco and Jade admitted that Lark had feelings for Sage and could see it in front of them and wondered why Sage never registered it. Sage was an exceptionally smart woman at Hogwarts and one of the brightest students in Ravenclaw but picking up on Lark never came to her until now.

"You're a jerk because I said you are!" Sage said, her voice breaking.

Tears came pouring out of her eyes and she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand.

"You ignored me the _whole_ night and went off snogging Fullam! You know how much she hates me. You're supposed to be my best friend Lark! And you couldn't even be that tonight." Sage sniffed.

Lark took a deep breath, his face set stiff in anger.

"That's all I've ever been for you Sage. Just a friend. I've always been there for you through all those dicks you've been with but you never saw _me._ You fell for real _jerks _who didn't want anything except sex and dumped you when you said no. But I've always been there Sage. I'm _always_ that friend who follows you around and I'm not having that anymore. Just because I decided I wanted my own life, you call me a jerk. Just because I'm frustrated that you've never seen the way I felt about you since the day I met you, it makes me a jerk." He said.

Sage gaped at him, along with Draco and Jade who stood back.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you felt this way about me?" Sage asked softly.

Lark swallowed, softening his gaze on Sage.

"Because I didn't want to lose you. I wanted to wait until you realized you felt the same about me but that day never came." He said.

Everyone was silent, waiting for the other to speak and Lark cleared his throat.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Lark said. He left the house, leaving Jade and Draco to frown. Sage walked towards the door and stopped herself from going after Lark.

"Well what are you thinking about? No daughter of mine is going to stand there and lose her best friend like that!" Draco said.

Jade and Sage turned to him, looking at him with pleasant surprise.

"The only reason why I didn't want him near you was because I thought he was trying to get into your pants but he's one of the honest and good hearted men I've ever seen. And that's really rare to come across, but your mother got lucky." Draco said cheekily.

Jade hit him lightly in the chest and turned to Sage.

"If you really care about him, you'd get him back." Jade said seeing Sage nod, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I…I love him…" she stuttered.

"Go on then! Or else you're grounded and I'll take your books out of your room!" Draco said, seeing her bolt for the door. She stopped and turned around towards Jade.

"Wait, why are you green Mummy?" Sage asked.

Jade bit her lip and Draco chuckled.

"Long story, we'll tell you when you get back." Draco said.

Sage nodded, smiling at them. She ran out of the door and they saw Sage running towards Lark who was at his door, ready to call it a day. He looked to see Sage running towards him and the shock on his face nearly sent Jade and Draco laughing. Sage jumped into his arms and attacked him with a snog, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"She's so grown up." Jade croaked, wiping her tears.

"Oh no…not again." Draco said. Jade turned him around and moved him back.

"I'm going to jump on you all right?" Jade asked.

"Jade, we're 39, not 16." He said.

"When you married me, you said you were going to do what made me happy!" Jade said. Draco sighed and rubbed his hands, moving back.

"I can't believe we're doing this. If you break my back, you're always going to be on top." He said seeing Jade nod.

"Nothing's changed." She said.

She ran up to him and jumped, feeling him catch her but let her slip. Jade fell on her bum and Draco belted out in laughter, trying to help her up.

"Now I think _my_ back is broken." Jade winced.


	160. The Last Part: The Life Of An Aurseize

**So this is the LAST chapter for 'The Aurseize'. I'm _so_ happy that I made this story for you guys, you have absolutely no idea. Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and a bigger thanks to the ones who have reviewed. It means alot to me, you guys know that, my fellow authors know that. I had an AMAZING time writing this story, I learned so much and I really hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this! This doesnt have to be the end (even though it is and nope, no sequel) but the characters are there and established in your minds for you guys to think out! I'm thinking around and HOPEFULLY I'll be able to do an 'In Between The Parts'...much like Janet Evanovich's 'In Between the Novels' which are 'Holiday Novellas'. I'll write it out and see how it looks! Anyways, on to the ending of 'The Aurseize'...thank you SO much everyone for reading and reviewing. Enjoy my FAVORITE scene of all time ^_^.**

**

* * *

**

**Six Years Later**

Jade and Draco sat in the front row in Hogwarts, getting ready to see their triplets graduate from Hogwarts. Jade had her 10 month old granddaughter on her lap as Draco held his 2 year old grandson in his arms. Sage and Lark rushed towards them and sat next to them, kissing Jade and Draco's cheeks.

"Did we miss anything?" Sage whispered as McGonagall started introducing the Valedictorian.

"Alfie's just about ready to come on stage." Jade said to Sage who nodded, touching her daughter's cheek.

"Hey Sophie." Sage smiled.

Jade looked at Sage who had grown into a woman in a matter of years. Her long black hair was pinned into a bun and her striking blue eyes were brought out by the soft blue dress that she wore with a pearl necklace. She smiled brightly, her dimples showing and Jade was nearly sent crying, feeling that it had been just yesterday when she first saw this little girl looking at her curiously from the kitchen.

Lark smiled, sitting behind Sage, wearing a midnight blue dress shirt with black pants. He looked just as handsome at 23 years old than he was since Jade had seen him growing up. He was a fantastic son-in-law, father and husband to his family and being a Potions Professor in Hogwarts, Jade and Draco were both thankful that he made Robin scratch up enough points to let him pass and graduate. Sage worked as a Wizengamot member and worked alongside her grandfather with every case that presented itself throughout the last six years.

"Move along! Excuse me! Move your legs! Respect the elderly!" Aunt Muriel said, bustling through the crowd.

"Not even a wrinkle on that Aunt Muriel." Draco said to Jade who shook her head.

Evan looked around with his bright blue eyes from Draco's lap. As soon as he spotted Aunt Muriel he let out a small yelp and covered himself with the flap of Draco's suit. Draco chuckled and ruffled Evan who hushed him so Aunt Muriel wouldn't spot him.

"I give up. Your Auntie Muriel is driving me nutso." Bilius said, sitting on a chair behind Jade.

"Me? _You've_ been driving me crazy throughout all these years! I can't hear what's going on! I see lips moving but no sound!" Aunt Muriel said out loud.

People nearby made hushing sounds and Jade put a finger up to her lips to signal Aunt Muriel quiet down. She pointed to the stage and they saw Alfie walking up, looking proud that he had made Head Boy and Valedictorian.

"Go Alfie!" Robin shouted, standing up.

The girls near him giggled mercilessly as Robin cheered his identical brother on. Aunt Muriel also stood up and whistled loudly, nearly sending everyone's eardrums to bleed to death.

"That's _my_ Great-Great Nephew! Suck on that you fanny wiping-"

Bilius silenced Aunt Muriel with a spell and she screamed without knowing that nothing was coming out of her mouth. Aunt Muriel sat back down and everyone at this point started bubbling in irritation.

"Shut up." Jade said quietly to Draco who had an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, I had Death Eaters in my family…_you_ have Aunt Muriel." He said.

Jade nuzzled her nose against his neck and nodded towards Alfie who waved at them. Jade, Draco, Lark, Sage, Bilius and Aunt Muriel waved back. Jade and Draco heard a couple of footsteps and heard Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's walk in with their kids.

"Sorry for being late! Didn't want to miss this!" George said, holding his five year old daughter's hand. Jonah kissed Jade's cheek and sat down, looking around.

Rita and Shetty came by and sat next to them, waving at Jade and Draco and Alfie on stage.

"We were almost late to our buddy's graduation mate." Shetty said, wearing a multicolored vest, wearing his hair out longer and his trademark purple spectacles.

Rita looked much more aged, the lines apparent on her face. She had crow's feet and laugh lines from smiling every day of the week at _anything_. She was wearing a lime green dress and wore her blonde hair out as she waved to her son Shet who waved back, looking mellow. Just like his father, Shet wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. Unlike his mother, he was easily angered and walked around with his face set stiff and looked highly unapproachable. Every time Jade would have him over around her grandchildren or her family and friends children, they'd stay very far away from him.

"Before I begin my speech, I want to let my Mum and Dad know that I love them very much. They're sitting right there, on the front row! Hi Mummy! Hi Daddy!" Alfie said, waving vigorously at his parents.

"Hey baby!" Jade said, blowing kisses to Alfie. Draco smiled and Alfie giggled to himself, blushing furiously.

"Hufflepuffs." Draco said to Jade who shoved him.

"Thank you Hogwarts for the fine education you have bestowed upon me and the rest of my friends and colleagues of the graduating class." Alfie started.

He thanked every professor, especially Lark who grinned and nodded at him and thanked his brother, sisters, cousins and friends for their support and love. He mentioned Aunt Muriel and his grandfather Bilius who would have cried if he wasn't so busy detaining Aunt Muriel in her seat. Everyone applauded Alfie as he walked off and waved at everyone.

After a couple of speeches, the graduating class started receiving their diplomas.

"Robin Malfoy." McGonagall called.

Robin ran onto the stage with his arms in the air and cheered loudly as his friends and every single girl fawned and shrilled for him.

"Those damn Slytherins." Jade said, clapping her hands while she stood.

"He wasn't been voted Mr. Popular for nothing. I can see he has his way with the ladies." Draco said, clapping his hands.

Robin took his diploma from McGonagall and turned to his mother and father, wagging his tongue and shouting from the top of his lungs.

"Your son." Draco said to Jade who raised her eyebrow at him.

"He's your replicate. More of your genes made it into him than the amount of enemies Aunt Muriel's made in her entire lifetime." Jade said seeing Draco grin.

"Mum! Dad! I made it to the Holyhead Harpies!" Robin yelled. Jade laughed, nodding.

"I'm proud of you baby!" Jade said, seeing him throw his hands up again and scream.

"_Off the stage Mr. Malfoy!_" McGonagall shouted.

Robin was chased off the stage, into a group of admirers who smothered him with hugs and kisses.

"Rosmerta Malfoy." McGonagall called.

Rosmerta, who had brilliant red hair and a very pale complexion, inherited Draco's grey eyes. The rest was entirely Jade. She had graduated with top marks and was admitted into St. Mungo's Healing School to train to be a Healer. Rosmerta waved at Jade and Draco who waved back, blowing kisses to her.

"Aunty Rosy!" Evan shrilled from Draco's arms. Rosmerta kept waving as she was handed her diploma and bumped into McGonagall, sending both of them tumbling off the stage. Everyone gasped in horror as Rosmerta jumped up, helping McGonagall who groaned in pain.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it Professor!" Rosmerta said as McGonagall got up slowly.

"Of course you didn't Miss Malfoy! I've had surgery on my hip and knees three times because of you! Maybe the fourth one's the charm!" she said bitterly.

"Typical Gryffindors." Draco clapped, smiling widely.

Rosmerta frowned and walked off the stage, into her boyfriend's arms who had been called earlier.

"She's still dating Robin's best friend? That boy is a leech! I told her to stay away from him!" Draco said furiously when he saw Rosmerta and Robin's best friend, Wulfric engrossed in a snog.

"Come off it, he's a nice boy." Jade said, elbowing Draco who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Every boy Rosie dates is a _nice boy_ to you." Draco said, mocking her voice.

"I'm sorry Rosie's father; I didn't know you had such low perceptions of your own House." Jade said, turning her nose on him.

"I do _not_ think lowly of Slytherin. I just happen to know how Slytherin boys are and I'd rather not have my daughter dating one of them. You should know, your son is a Slytherin himself." Draco said.

"I understand but Wulfric's still a nice boy. He helped me make dinner over the Christmas break." Jade said, seeing Draco roll his eyes.

"Honey, I've helped make _a lot _of mother's dinners to get in their daughters pants. _Don't _start with me." He said.

They all moved outside of the castle and met with their children, congratulating them. Robin was the first one to swoop Jade into his arms, nearly squeezing her to death.

"No! Robin put me down!" Jade said, lightly hitting Robin's head.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. He smiled at her with his straight perfect white teeth and his handsome sculpted face. Jade could see why the entire female population of Hogwarts loved him so much and paid visits to their house to suck up to Jade and Draco. Robin had gotten his charm, appeal and good looks from his father. Jade could add 'pervert' into that list and hoped that he would settle down with a nice woman. Instead he went on, having relationships with women that lasted as long as the night lasted.

"Are you proud of me? I'm going to be Seeker of the Holyhead Harpies!" he said excitedly. Jade grinned, kissing his forehead.

"I couldn't be any more proud of you." she said, getting teary eyed. "Mummy loves you so much." Jade squeaked, starting to cry.

Robin frowned and hugged his mother.

"Jeez Mum, don't cry again. You're ruining my Macho image." He joked as Jade lightly shoved his head to the side.

"Stop brazing off like your father! I'm your Mummy, don't pull that with me! When are you going to settle down with a nice girl?" Jade asked seeing Robin sigh.

"I'm going to settle down when I find one exactly like _you_." he said, poking her cheek.

"You have all day to brag and boast about being a Seeker Robbie, lay off, it's my turn!" Rosmerta said, pushing Robin to the side.

"Says Little Red Riding Hood snogging the Big Bad Wulf." Robin grinned, walking towards Draco who clapped his back.

"I'm finally free!" Rosmerta said, hugging Jade tightly. Jade hugged Rosmerta and pulled back to meet Wulfric who smiled at Jade. He had silkily black hair reaching his shoulders and intense dark brown eyes that could melt a bar of chocolate. He smiled at Jade and hugged her.

"Congratulations Wulfric! So you both are on your way to Healer School?" Jade asked, seeing Wulfric nodding at Jade.

"Four more years of Healer School and we're off to St. Mungos." He said.

Alfie hugged Jade from behind and swung her around as she shrieked.

"Valedictorian! I made it!" Alfie said seeing Jade giggle.

"Mummy's boy." Robin teased as Jade hugged Alfie who started crying.

"Now, now Alfie, don't cry. You're ruining _my_ Macho image." Draco said, patting Alfie's back.

"Alfie." Jade said, hugging him tightly, feeling her own tears come to their work.

"Holy crap. Like mother, like son. This is bizarre! Can we go somewhere where we can't be spotted this way?" Robin asked.

"Pull up your panties boy!" Aunt Muriel said, walking towards them.

"Auntie Muriel!" Rosmerta said as Robin raised his eyebrow.

"She's going to spank me and call me a half chicken fucker isn't she?" Robin asked Draco who shrugged.

"If you're lucky, she won't see you at all." Draco said.

"My grandchildren! All graduated. Look at my great-grandson and granddaughter! Sophie and Evan are getting bigger every day!" Narcissa said appearing with Gary. Narcissa looked beautiful as always in a light orange dress with a large straw hat with a orange ribbon wrapped around the base. Gary was at her side, wearing a matching orange shirt with white pants. They had aged as well but Jade couldn't help but notice how gracefully they did.

They greeted Sage and Lark who were holding their children and congratulated the triplets for their graduation. Rita and Shetty appeared with Shet who didn't smile. He was still wearing his black graduation hat with the golden string hanging from the side of his face.

"Hello." He said in a monotonous voice, his light brown eyes, expressionless.

"Shet! Congratulations!" Jade said seeing him nod.

Aunt Muriel walked away, giggling to herself to the triplets, Narcissa, Gary, Sage, Lark, Molly and Arthur who were all speaking.

"My little mate's going to be an Auror! You're going to work under your Uncle Draco!" Shetty said, patting Shet's shoulder who grunted. He turned around and walked off towards the triplets as Rita and Shetty walked behind him to congratulate them.

"Do you think if his name wasn't Shet, he'd be happier than he is now?" Draco asked Jade who shrugged. Draco put an arm around her and walked over to their family who were chatting up a storm.

Jade had her arm wrapped around Draco's waist as a tall light brown haired girl made her way towards Robin, in the same graduation clothes. She had very dark eyebrows and a beautiful yet naïve face, which could dangerously target her as gullible. She tapped Robin's shoulder and saw him turn around. His face fell and she her cheeks burned so brightly, even Jade could feel her discomfort.

"I…I…Congratulations R-Robin." She said.

Robin raised an eyebrow, giving her a once over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" he asked in a manner where it didn't really matter to him. She said something that Jade and Draco couldn't quite understand and Robin leaned in closer.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Em-Emma." She stuttered. "The library? Two months ago in the Forbidden Section?" she asked.

Robin's eyes darkened like a hawk after its prey and he slowly smiled.

"Emma…now I remember you. Sorry you had to get in trouble." Robin said, looking amused.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"As much as I enjoyed it…you've ruined my life completely! I hope you're able to sleep at night after taking my virginity in the Forbidden Section of the library, only to have been spotted by Madame Pince! You're a jerk and I'm moving to Romania to stay _far_ away from you!" she said, pointing a finger at him.

Robin wrinkled his face and scratched his head as she walked away. He turned around to his parents who were staring at him in horror.

"Chicks…they can't get enough of me!" he said, walking away.

Jade and Draco saw Robin walk away and they both turned to each other.

"What are the chances of _that_?" Jade asked.

"Maybe Romania is the _go to _place after getting shagged and dumped by a Malfoy." Draco said.

"Why couldn't I have told _you_ off like that?" Jade asked. Draco smiled, kissing her.

"Maybe because if you did, I would have married you right then. But the universe has a way of making things interesting for us. Who knows what's in store for Emma and Robin." Draco said.

Jade smiled, hugging him close.

"I love the universe for leading me to you…even though the journey's been filled with murderers and psychopaths." Jade said seeing him chuckle.

"I love us. I love that I fell right where I was supposed to." He said. He lowered his head and kissed her lovingly.

"We have to get to the Burrow everyone! Mona, Lola, Jonah, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Hermione and Lavender have been calling nonstop for the last five minutes!" Molly said.

Jade held on to Draco's hand, watching everyone apparate and her eye caught a man dressed in black pants, a black shirt and boots, watching her with a smile. Seventeen years had passed and he looked just as Jade had seen him the last time. A family had passed by, blocking Jade from seeing him again. She moved around, trying to catch a glimpse of him but when the family had left, he had disappeared from where he was standing. Jade felt a depressing tug on her heartstrings, knowing that her love for him never moved from its spot. She looked around, trying to find him again but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Honey who are you looking for? Did you lose one of our triplets again?" Draco asked, touching Jade's shoulder. He looked around, trying to see what Jade was looking for but Jade turned around, looking dazed.

"What?" she asked.

Draco chuckled at her, wrinkling his forehead by giving her a curious look.

"Were you looking for someone?" Draco asked seeing her shaking her head.

"No I just…thought I saw someone, that's all." Jade said, taking Draco's arm.

"Well don't look anymore I'm right here. By the way, are you free tonight?" Draco asked, wagging his eyebrows.

They smiled at each other and disapparated to tend to the rest of their insane lives on that warm and sunny June day.

**The End**

**Much Love, **

**ClassySam  
**


End file.
